


The Trickster's Reawakening

by SmokedJoker



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Friends to Lovers, New Game Plus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Madarame's Confession, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Spoilers, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 275,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokedJoker/pseuds/SmokedJoker
Summary: Ren and the Phantom Thieves lose against the Holy Grail. Ren wasn't the suave and intelligent Joker we know in the game. He had struggled everyday to hold the image of being the leader of the Phantom Thieves, but he couldn't handle the responsibility thrown onto him and didn't have the qualities to actually be a good leader....and that cost them the battle with the Holy Grail. While Ren is about to be put to death by the two wardens who were supposed to aid him, a voice comes to answer his pleas for a chance to start anew and asks him a question. "Do you truly wish for it?"





	1. A Fool's Potential.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to help you understand what some of "special text" means since it might not be clear.  
> 1.Italic is the inner thoughts of whoever is speaking.  
> 2.Bold text will mostly be used for when a certain character speaks, but it might be used for other characters like in this chapter. I also might use it for comedic or serious purposes. I hope the context will clarify which is which.  
> Glad you took the time to read and hope you enjoy the chapter!

The familiar singing of a woman echoed through the Velvet Room. Ren was currently laying down on the ground. As he was covered in wounds, clothes ragged, he looked like he had been in the biggest fight of his life. Ren lifted his head to gaze back at the two people responsible for his current state.

"Such a shame inmate…."

Caroline was currently looking down at Ren's condition. She had a look of disdain on her face, but it had a hint of sadness.

"You couldn't even last for long against us…. I expected much more from you."

Justine was holding her usual clipboard and leisurely looked through it.

"Maybe if you had finished these request's we had for you, you might have had a different outcome then the one you have now."

Ren grimaced at the fact Justine pointed out. The Phantom Thieves had just lost against the Holy Grail and society had soon forgotten about them because of the Holy Grail's influence in Mementos. The result of that was the Phantom Thieves literally ceasing to exist. First Haru, then Futaba, then Yusuke, then Makoto, Ryuji, and then Morgana, but the one that hurt Ren the most was the look Ann had when she looked at him while she was slowly fading away.

"ARGHHHHHH!…."

Ren looked down at the floor and desperately struggled to get back up. If he couldn't, he would die under the twins hands.

" _Why? WHY?! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!...I-"_

 "Such a shame indeed."

Ren looked back up and saw the man who gave the orders to the twins to bring him to the guillotine. Igor.

"I expected great things from you and you did reach some expectations, but….."

Despite sounding disappointed, Igor still had that ominous grin on his face. Ren was still desperately trying to get up, but his legs wouldn't stand. Even his arms seemed to be struggling with his attempts.

"You can only blame yourself, you didn't do enough."

Igor stood next to the guillotine that was used for fusing Personas. Now it would seem that it would be used for his own execution. Ren's head was put in the guillotine by the twins.

"….."

The twins both seemed to have mixed feelings about putting their inmate to death, but it was their master's order. Ren somehow felt like this was it. He would die here.

" _….Ryuji, Morgana, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru…..Ann… I'm sorry…."_

Ren looked at both of his executors, for some odd reason, he felt no hatred, only regrets. The words Igor had said echoed through his mind.

_"I didn't do enough…"_

Ren felt there was some truth to those words. He had worked and worked to support the Phantom Thieves, but he was just simply one person. He had taken many jobs to support the Thieves but took all the work himself. He didn't want his friends to worry so he simply acted fine when he was with them, but the truth was he was on the verge of exhaustion every day. The truth came out one day when Morgana could no longer hide it from the others. They were angry that Ren didn't say anything to them at all regarding this task he took by himself. Ann, especially, was furious and saddened by the fact that he hid something like this from her. Haru had agreed to take over the costs of the Thieves for Ren while he got some much-needed rest. Those two months were bliss for Ren, but they also let him see clearly how foolish he was. Ren had to give up a lot of free time and even went as far as to stop seeing certain people. Too many things were sacrificed, just for his stubborn nature. Now was the time to pay for his foolishness.

"Things could have been different…. Why did I continue being the way I was…? When I could have simply reached out for help…..."

"It's too late to have those thoughts…Goodbye Trickster."

Igor chuckled uncaringly and waved his hand as Caroline and Justine got rid of their earlier hesitation and let the guillotine fly. Ren fiercely closed his eyes, all while shouting one thing in his mind.

" _I WANT ANOTHER CHANCE! TO FIX THINGS!!!! TO FIX MY IDIOTIC PRIDE, TO HELP THOSE I ABANDON FOR MY SELFISH REASONS, TO GET CLOSER WITH MY FRIENDS!!!!TO….become closer with Ann._ "

Ren was awaiting the eventual call of death…. But it never came. After a couple of minutes, Ren slowly opened his eyes to see the Velvet Room, slowly changing. Igor and the Twins stood in a frozen position, not moving an inch as if they were statues. The guillotine stood very close to Ren's neck, but it too froze in mid-air. While Ren was thinking this was one of those instances before death, a voice called out to him.

" **Do you truly wish for it?** "

A voice came, Ren looked around, but saw no one.

**"I can grant it, but this will be your only chance…. Will you accept it?"**

Ren had no idea who or where this person was, but Ren immediately replied anyway.

"I DO! I want to fix everything!"

**"It won't be the same as before, things will change, and it will be because of you…. Do you still accept this despite the fact it might not be the changes you want?"**

"…. I do… but… I won't accept failure like this again. If I don't like something the way it is, I will CHANGE it!"

Ren spoke with resolve. The call of death had made him realize some things instantly.

" _Why give up? Why the hell did I give up there!?"_

The voice didn't respond for a while as if it could hear Ren's inner thoughts.

**"…..I will send you back then…. We'll see how this plays out for you."**

Before Ren could ponder what the voice meant, his surrounding changed to a vast white void. Ren, himself, had changed into a ball of light crimson. He stood out in the white void. Before he could comprehend what had happened, he was shot into the void, unknowingly being sent through time. Before the void closed though, 7 other lights were also shot into the void. The 7 balls of light also varied different colors.

**"…...…. It was his fault this happened anyway. So, it can't be considered too meddlesome."**

The voice said. Soon the void closed, and all became nothing. The voice didn't speak again and soon it became quiet as if there was never anyone here in the first place.

* * *

 " _Ren…Ren…. Wake up big brother!….Mom said breakfast is ready_."

A voice entered Ren's ears. He slowly opened his eyes. The person had left the room as Ren also heard the door close, but then after thinking about the voice for a few seconds, Ren became puzzled.

"Wait…. Sachi?"

It was a young girl's voice, but Ren would never forget his younger sisters voice. Only a question popped up in Ren's head.

"Why is she in Leblanc? …. Wait a minute."

After taking a close look at his surroundings, Ren saw that he was in his old room.

"Why am I…..."

Ren looked at his phone and immediately was greeted with another surprise.

"Why…Why is it January?...WHAT?"

January 1st. That was currently today's date according to Ren's phone, but the bigger surprise lay in the year. 2015. One year in the past.

"For…. For Real?"

For once, Ren felt Ryuji's signature phrase fit perfectly here.

"Is this for real? I'm back?….!"

Ren checked his laptop that he had on his desk. He checked for any possible event that could prove he was dreaming, but it soon proved to be a reality. News articles concerning the Phantom Thieves didn't exist, News regarding Madarame and Okumura were still popular in their own fields, even news regarding Kamoshida's Olympic career were still praising him.

"They're all back….. Back to how they used to be…..."

Ren couldn't believe this, and while thinking back on all the hearts they changed, one struck out to Ren.

"Futaba!"

Ren looked up on a certain woman and sure enough, he found some info after a bit of searching.

"Wakaba Isshiki…...died August 21st due to…suicide…."

Ren saw the news concerning Futaba's mother. It was the same as before. Ren sat down in thought.

_"I..... really have been sent back…. that was 5 months ago, but it should be two years ago. I've…. I've really been sent back."_

Ren couldn't believe it, so he ended up repeating himself. He then remembered the person who possibly…...No, who did send him back to the past.

_"That person granted my wish…...Who was he?"_

A person that even Igor, the supposed god, didn't notice and was completely under this person's control. The thought made Ren shudder.

_"There are too many things I don't know…. but maybe that's a good thing at times."_

While Ren would like to fathom the idea of there being multiple layered beings on different scales of power, he wasn't going to do that. After calming down a bit, Ren started to head towards the door when he stopped as he realized something.

_"So…...does this mean everything in Tokyo…. never happened…"_

The thought of going back in time to fix your mistakes sounds appealing at first, but if you were to stop and think about it, wouldn't that mean all of your achievements during that time also disappear? Ren stood in front of the door recalling all the precious memories made during the time he spent in Tokyo.

_"Its all gone…"_

The friends he made, the memories of all their fun times, and also the fact that his lover would no longer recognize him if they were to ever meet again. The thought crushed Ren's heart.

_"No longer the Ann I once knew…but... I know you're still you…the same for everyone else too…."_

Ren took a deep breath and wiped his eyes as he got a bit teary at the thought of everything lost.

_"I have to act normally…..only then-♬♪♩♬” "_

Ren's train of the thought was interrupted when he heard his phone go off. Ren pulled his phone out and checked only to be a bit surprised when he saw a familiar yet not so familiar app.

_"The metaverse app? I didn't get it at this point in time though?"_

Ren wanted to mess around with the app but was interrupted by someone knocking on his door.

"REN! Mom said to come downstairs to eat!"

"I know Sachi! I'll be down soon!"

"Ok~~♪~~"

His younger sister was seemingly satisfied with a response from her older brother and went downstairs to eat. Ren looked at his phone for a little bit and decided it could wait until he finished breakfast. Ren remembered the date again as he was going downstairs.

_"So its winter vacation right now, I can hopefully get adjusted to the fact that I'm back in the past now ….."_

Ren walked downstairs to see the family he had been away from for almost about a year now.

"I know we stayed up a bit late for new year's, but did you really have to sleep in?"

A woman who looked like she was in her mid-twenties spoke to her lazy son. Despite looking like she was in her mid-twenties, she was actually just reaching 30 in a couple of months. She was Ren's mother, Hana Amamiya. She had a black relaxed bob with inward curly ends. She was still wearing the clothes she slept in. She was currently serving breakfast to a man who looked to be in his mid-thirties. The man was naturally Ren's father, Touma Amamiya. He currently had a newspaper with his laptop on the table as he was checking the news and weather for today. He seemed dressed to go to work today.

"A man has to be up and early, so he can be ready for anything thrown his way…. I thought I told you this Ren?"

"Oh, relax Touma, let Ren sleep in on New Year's. Soon he'll have to go back to school in a couple of days."

Ren's mother jokingly said. Ren's mother was kind and doting on her eldest child, not that she wasn't doting and kind with her two other children as well, but the first and oldest child will always hold a special place in their mother's hearts.

"Mom! I want some more food!"

"…. Me too."

Two voices spoke out when Ren was about to respond to his mother. They were the two younger siblings Ren had. One younger sister, Sachi Amamiya, and a younger brother, Naoko Amamiya.

"Alright just hold on, Ren sit down, I'll get you your food too."

It was an ordinary day like how it used to be before Ren had gotten his record. The feeling of being back home after so long made Ren smile.

"Ren?"

Ren's mother asked in confusion as he continued to stand there without saying anything.

"Oh! Sorry, mom."

Ren sat down and waited for his food. He would have a nice talk with his family for the first time in a while.

* * *

 It was the afternoon as Ren had left his home to go wander the surrounding neighborhood…. or more specifically to find the secluded park that was in the area. There was a more popular park much closer, but Ren felt he needed the privacy for what he was about to do. Ren pulled out his phone and tried to open the metaverse app.

 

 

 

> **"Renew the vow you once made."**

This notification would always pop up with the same message. Ren couldn't continue past this point until he followed what was said, only Ren had no idea if it would make a scene if he did it in his home or somewhere public, so he went to look for somewhere secluded.

_"Renew the vow….is it talking about that one?"_

Ren remembered the day like it was yesterday. He and Ryuji were both stuck Kamoshida's dungeon. As Kamoshida was leading up to killing Ryuji, a voice spoke to Ren. It told him of his inner struggles, was he satisfied with just taking the injustice he was given? was he just going to watch an innocent person be killed before him? was his decision to save the woman from Shido a mistake?

" _…...No, I still won't watch anything unjust happen when I know I can prevent it…So…. why can't I pass this screen then?"_

Ren had already arrived at the park, and like he thought it was mostly empty. Ren sat down on a bench and tried to figure out the meaning behind the metaverse app message.

_"…I am thou, thou art I….."_

Ren started to repeat the vow he made with his Persona. The vow became somewhat ingrained in Ren's mind when he first made it. It felt like he could never forget it even if he wanted to. As Ren was nearing the end of the vow, he prepared to call his Persona.

"ARSENE!!!"

"............................"

The silence was all that was heard. Ren sat back down after embarrassingly standing tall as if expecting something to happen.

_"Why won't it work? Is it because I'm in reality? but I can't enter the metaverse unless I "renew the vow I once made" … but I just did, and it still doesn't work?!"_

Ren was getting frustrated.

_"This is the first step now! I know it! The first step to fixing everything….."_

Ren stopped looking at the static notification. He looked towards the sky and started thinking of his friends in Tokyo.

"I want to apologize…...to everyone….I never tried to reach out even when I had friends as great as you guys….I didn't even ask for help from my girlfriend…though I guess we barely started dating around that time….."

Ren helplessly smiled at the fact. He and Ann only started dating for three months before they entered deep into Mementos. To Ren though, it was a short period as he hadn't even gone on many dates with Ann.

" _She must have had complaints about me…I was such an awful boyfriend…even as a friend_ …-I was such an idiot….great leader?... I only put on that mask to protect all of you guys, to make sure you didn't worry, but in the end, I still did and that might have cost us that battle…. That battle!"

Ren clenched his hands when recalling the Holy Grail.

"That stupid tacky, gaudy, showing, stupid teacup!"

Ren stood up in his anger.

"If it wasn't for that stupid grail, I wouldn't have needed to come back!...and not just that grail….."

Another figure arose in Ren's mind.

"Igor…..when did you decide I was done and over with?…how come you can decide I no longer can continue!!!…..I'm an even bigger idiot for letting your words get to me!"

Ren could only kick a rock on the ground to vent his frustration.

"I'll show you! You and that stupid Grail! I, Ren Amamiya, vow to myself! That I will not be held down by some stupid gods' control….."

Ren thought about the two reasons he was sent back. The two beings that called themselves gods. The Holy Grail and Igor. Unknowingly, Ren's reality was slowly distorting, although he himself didn't notice this yet.

"…..If I have to fight a god to secure a peaceful future for my family, friends,….and my lover than I will fight!…. FIGHT ALL THE WAY TO CLOUDS WHERE GOD SUPPOSEDLY RESIDES EVEN IF I HAVE TO RISE OUT OF HELL ITSELF!"

Somewhere in depths of Ren's heart, his will, something inside stirred.

**"CALL UPON MY NAME AND RELEASE THY RAGE!"**

**"ARSENE!"**

Ren didn't think about the fact that a voice called out to him. He only yelled his Persona's name by instinct and as a form of commitment. His will would no longer be swayed by uncertainty like before. A pillar of blue flame arose from the ground as soon as Ren shouted Arsene's name. Ren was soon engulfed in flames, although no panic was shown in the pillar of flame. To Ren it was familiar feeling, soon the flames slowly cast themselves off Ren. He was soon dressed in his Phantom Thieves attire with his black ankle-length tailcoat with his black shirt, pants, and boots. Ren fitted his red gloves by habit. His eyes which were normally dark grey were now a golden hue, and it now seemed to be a permanent change rather than a few moments like before. Ren felt a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. Relief was what he was feeling. Ren turned around and there stood a tall menacing figure.

"Arsene…Welcome back, partner."

Although Ren said partner, Arsene hadn't been around with him much in his journey since at the start he was told to fuse Arsene for a stronger Persona. While Ren thought it was a pity to fuse a cool looking Persona, he needed to get stronger at the time.

**"…. Ren Amamiya, It should be our first time meeting and yet I feel it's not the first, why do I feel this way?"**

"…...what?"

Ren was surprised by an actual response from Arsene.

"Ar-Arsene you can-

**"Speak? Yes…...Even I'm surprised by this outcome…."**

The normally still Persona was now moving about. His motions and actions completely resembled a human and not the emotionless still Persona's that Ren knew.

"W-What is going on?"

**"Hmph….I was born from your rebellious will, so I have just as much of an idea as you do."**

Arsene continued to move his body in many ways as if to test how well he could move. Ren continued to stare at his Persona.

**"Well… I think it's time you stop wondering and remember the original objective you came for."**

Ren was broken from his stupor and looked at his phone.

"MetaREverse Guide?"

The app was no longer called "The Metaverse Navigator " but now called "The MetaREverse Guide".

**"Hello and welcome to the new and improved "The MetaREverse Guide", this was graciously given to you by my lord so please be sure to be grateful."**

A voice came from the app, or more specifically it was like it was being directly transmitted to Ren's mind.

"Who's your lord?"

**"Who is my lord???? The one who is so gracious to have given a failure like you another chance is someone you don't deserve the knowledge of knowing his name."**

Ren was thrown off by the pompous attitude the voice was giving off.

"I-

**"Quiet! I'm trying to explain the guide my lord has given you! So be quiet and listen!**

Ren decided against telling the voice off since it did have valuable info regarding the new metaverse app.

**"First off, it's now called the "The MetaREverse Guide". No longer that other bland name it was given by whoever."**

_"Didn't Ryuji give it that name?"_

**"Second, only you, The Fool, the Trickster, Ren Amamiya are the only one who has permission to use the advanced features on this version. To others, it will only look like the old dated version and they can only dream of using my lord's gifts."**

_"This voice is really starting to get on my nerves with "Lord this" and "lord that"."_

**"These are all the rules until I decided otherwise. Now onto the special features given to this gift from the lord."**

_"Finally, the good stuff."_

So far, the voice hasn't said anything regarding the app itself besides the name and one rule.

**"The first function is something you have already experienced in your previous journey, the Location Finder. The only thing is that the locations from your previous journey have been added to your bookmarked page."**

Ren opened his app to find some old locations.

"Castle of Lust, Museum of Vanity, Bank of Gluttony, Pyramid of Wrath, Spaceport of Greed, Casino of Jealousy, Cruiser of Pride, and….?????"

Ren listed off the palaces one by one until he arrived at the last one.

"Why is the last one blank?"

**"Obviously because you failed before."**

"…..So its Mementos and going by the naming of these palaces the last one would be relating to the last of the seven deadly sins, Sloth…..But now that I read these off, each of them was related to a Major Sin…. Is there a reason for it?"

**"That's something you'll have to find out for yourself, next function….."**

Ren awaited the next bit of info.

**"Persona Union. This new function is one you're currently using. Your Persona and you unify together to become one and two."**

"I'm using it already?"

**"I think he means me."**

Arsene had been beside Ren listing to the info.

"So, all it does is allow you to speak?"

**"Two heads are better than one, just use your imagination in the advantages this could bring. It has many possibilities"**

The voice didn't bother dragging this along.

**"Next is a special set of skills befitting the one called The Fool."**

**1st: The Fool's experience: You have retained all knowledge from your previous life.**

**2nd: 0 is the number that can become anything: The Fool's initial Persona, now has the ability to inherit any skills regardless of the attribute from obtained Persona's.**

**3rd: 2 Will's Cognition: Benefiting from Persona Union, The Fools cognition is now tripled as a result.**

"Cognition…. tripled?"

The first two skills were pretty self-explanatory, but Ren didn't know what exactly cognition meant."

**"Perception, Comprehension, Intelligence, essentially your mind has taken a massive leap in quality, considering you were already a smart fellow before…You could have been at the same level of wits as those people from your past, but you pretty much put yourself at a disadvantage before you realized that potential of yours.**

"The naming of this skill doesn't make sense? "2 will's cognition" so why has it been tripled?"

**"Heh, you'll figure out the reasoning in time. Though time is running short, I've only been allowed to share these forms of info with you for now. The rest is now up to you."**

"Wait! Who are you?"

**"Hmph…. I'm merely an assistant to my lord. Please don't waste the gifts my lord has given otherwise *snort* you truly are a failure."**

The voice no longer said anything. It had left.

**"It seems we been given many advantages this time, what do you plan to do now?"**

Arsene seemed to want to hear Ren's plan.

"I…..I can think much clearer now….."

Before this, there was no plan, only "try to fix everything", but no thought on how to accomplish just that. Now Ren had a much clearer idea of what must be done.

"We'll make preparations…. how much money we can make, what I can do to improve myself, but first….

Ren took the knife out of his holder.

"I feel weak…. not just physically but even mentally. This isn't the body that went through numerous fights in the metaverse, and I currently don't have the mental strength that supported me through those long arduous Palace and Mementos explorations. We have 1 year, four months and 4 days until that day."

The day he met Shido and was sent to Tokyo because of his "assault". Ren suddenly realized the extent to which his improved cognition brought him.

" _This will definitely be useful...."_

**"No longer about your vengeance against Shido right?"**

"No, I know now that even Shido was only a puppet dancing to the whims of a self-important god…..Guess we now have a much higher goal than a corrupt politician, a corrupt god."

Ren looked towards the sky.

"One year…. we'll meet again in one year guys…. I'll see you too, Ann, one day."

Ren turned around and started walking towards the exit of the park. His goal was training and preparation for the Year in Tokyo to arrive. Arsene followed behind.

**"Fighting a God…. HAHAAHA What an interesting goal to shoot for, let's see where our journey takes us Ren Amamiya."**

The two went off to the distance, most likely to start their long arduous training in preparation for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Fanfic ever(well i had some drafts for different story's, but my first published Fanfic!)..... I realized while writing this, is that i'm basically going to be going through the whole story, so this is going to be awhile lol....this started with me just wanting to write a Ren/AkiraXAnn fanfic, but as i wrote that, i realized i really wanted to do more with the story then just what i had to write. My previous(unpublished) fanfic was going alongside the game's plot and i was kinda limited by that fact. With the premise here, I can basically change a lot of things with the whole idea of Ren's knowledge of future events to spice up the plot(hopefully it turns out good) and introduce new events to keep the fanfic fresh. Hope you guys will like my "twists" on the events. The idea of this being a RenXAnn Fanfic is still going to be there! Hence the tags so it'll be a mix of that stuff. The next couple of chapters might not even reach the beginning of the game( depends how long i make them). As for the release schedule......i don't even have the next chapter started so it could be tomorrow or in a couple of days, but i'll try not to make the releases too spaced out. Hope you guys are at least interested after reading this premise i have. If you guys have an input, i would be glad to hear it(dont know if i'll use it, but the gesture is appreciated!).Thanks for reading!


	2. Routine and Remembrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note, Arsene is able to hear the inner thoughts of Ren, Hence their conversations will mainly take place between italic and bold text with a few moments where Ren speaks out loud to Arsene.
> 
> [Brackets] are going to be used for recalling past experiences.

23 …24 …. twenty…. five!"  
  
Ren was gasping for air between each count until he could go no further and collapsed on the gym floor. He was currently in the middle of his workout.  
  
**"Oh! 2 more pushups' than your previous record, the results are showing."**  
  
Ren looked at his Persona. Although it had been a couple of weeks since the return to the past, Ren hadn't slacked off in the slightest. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with a cloth he brought along.  
  
_"I thought I said to not pop out of nowhere like that."_  
  
Ren drank out of his water bottle.  
  
**"It's stuffy staying inside your body all day, I need to leave occasionally, every day or else I'll be stressed."**  
  
Ren could only chuckle at the fact. "Stressed?" it sounds silly when you think about it.  
  
_"I thought we were two sides of the same coin?"_  
  
**"Doesn't mean the other side has to face the darkness all day, it needs some sun as well!"**  
  
Ren smiled at Arsene's comparison and looked around. The gym was mostly open all week, and yet so few people came. Maybe people were just too busy with what was going on in their lives to worry about their figure.  
  
**"Still it's nice that I can leave your body even in reality, if I had to stay in your body all the time in reality, I would go crazy."**  
  
_"Heh, you already are the image of crazy."_  
  
**"And what does that say about yourself, "Mr. Other Self"."**  
  
_"…... Alright."_  
  
Ren returned to his workout after some slight banter with Arsene. Ren had done some improvements this past couple of weeks and while not mind-blowing results, they showed his efforts were showing results.  
  
**"So, if you continue on this workout routine, you should gain your old figure in about 3 to 4 months. Much more time can be spent on other things after you get back into shape."**  
  
For now, the routine went like this most days. First, Ren would wake up and go to school. With the knowledge retained from his previous life, his late third year in middle school didn't seem as awful as it was back then, but he didn't slack off in school  
because even while in school, Ren could still consider it a "training" of sorts.  
  
The mental strength or mental energy was what allowed Ren to use skills from his Persona. Morgana had vaguely gone over it at the time, so Ren hadn't realized, but Mental strength could be increased even in reality through the action of learning anything new. While at first, this sounded good, Ren discovered a major handicap he had been given. Since he had already gone through his third year of middle school before, he wouldn't be learning anything new. While Ren wasn't a top student in his past, he wasn't a bad one either, so much of this information had already been memorized by him. It seemed he would have to look outside of school if he wanted to increase his mental capacity outside of the metaverse.  
  
**"Yes and starting tomorrow, you'll be working that flower shop in the shopping district. Don't go collapsing on me since it will just be us for a while."**  
  
_"I've learned my lesson, I won't be getting three jobs at once like before…. So.. that solves money, training in both mental and physical strength, and starting this weekend, we'll start heading into Mementos every weekend from now on._  
  
**"I'm surprised you didn't want to go straight into Mementos after that crazy goal you've set for yourself, Mr. Godslayer."**  
  
Ren only smiled at Arsene's little quip.  
  
_"Since it's just us, I have to be prepared for anything…..if it was the old me, I might have just done that and got myself killed."_  
  
Ren knew his limits and decided it would be better to prepare for multiple fights with groups of shadows, but there was also something else he would take just to be safe.  
  
**"Are you talking about those tools you were making last night?"**  
  
_"Yes, the tools Morgana taught me how to make might not have been used much back then since we had the others to cover our backs, but now it's just us. Theses tool will help us immensely since their effects are useful for just a single person."_  
  
The usefulness of these tools hadn't come until this very moment. Ren was glad he hadn't ignored Morgana's lessons back then.  
  
_"…Don't worry Morgana, I'll come back, and we'll learn about who you really are this time."_  
  
**"You're just lucky they sold the material dirt cheap over here, if I recall from your memories, in Tokyo, they were 2,000 to 4,000 yen a piece."**  
  
Ren shuddered at the price. Materials could also be dropped by shadows, but that happened rarely so buying was the next best option. As Arsene said, Ren was ecstatic when he saw the multiple bundles of material be sold for cheap at the shopping market. As Ren was thinking about making some more tools, he saw it was getting late, so he started packing his things and started walking home.  
  
**"So we have our routine for the next 3-4 months, do you already have plans for what we do next?"**  
  
_"One step at a time, besides that routine might not be set in stone for some days."_  
  
**"Right… tomorrow you're hanging out with your friends."**  
  
Ren was actually going to spend some time with his two best friends tomorrow since he had actually been spending less time with them this past couple of weeks. They constantly said how he's becoming so distant and cruel and other exaggerations, but it helped Ren remember that there were also people here who he really cared about as well.  
  
_"I'm going to leave one day, so I should spend some time with those two and my family."_  
  
Ren had mixed feelings about that day. He would be pressed charges by Shido and be sent to juvie for a couple days and then be sent to study in Shujin, but Ren knew he needed to do this since if he didn't, all his friends in Tokyo would meet some terrible people and possibly even lose their will to live after enough time has passed.  
  
_"I won't let that happen to you….Ann, please wait for me."_  
  
The one he was most concerned about was Ann. Although Ann was still middle school like Ren, she should eventually attend Shujin where Kamoshida will be waiting. If that wasn't bad enough, Ren had to stay still for the whole first year of high school while Ann had to deal with Kamoshida.  
  
**"Believe in her Ren, you of all people should know what kind of girl Ann is, she'll fight till she has given it all she's got. Just.... arrive before it's too late."**  
  
Arsene naturally could feel Ren's uneasiness regarding Ann, plus considering what day tomorrow was, Arsene knew Ren would have Ann on his mind all day tomorrow. Ren silently took in Arsene's words. It was a silent walk back home.

* * *

  
Ren was currently waiting outside the school gate. He saw many students leaving, some were happy, and some were sad. This was nothing shocking since the results for final exams came out today, but there was also another reason for these varying emotions. Ren saw a couple, it seemed they had just gotten together today as Ren recognized the student.  
  
"…..Valentine's day huh…."  
  
Valentine's day. The day where love filled the air. It seemed funny that it was paired with the day final exam results were posted. As if the thought of being single on such a day didn't kick you down enough, your last final exam results could make you feel nervous enough to go crazy. Ren silently watched the new couple leave as he was waiting for his friends.  
  
_"I wonder what she's doing now….."_  
  
**"You never did ask her if she had any boyfriends before yo-…..Ah!"**  
  
"… _........"_  
  
**"Sorry, bad thing to bring up right now."**  
  
While Arsene was wondering how to change the subject, his two saviors came just in time.  
  
"Hey, Ren....."  
  
"Sorry Ren, were you waiting long?"  
  
A boy and a girl walked up to Ren. The boy had black hair styled in a short taper. He wore glasses and seemed to be the studious type. Only Ren and the girl knew that he wasn't anything like that. The boy was a prime example of "you can't judge a book by its cover". The boy was downcast as he walked over to Ren.  
  
"Why…. WHY! Why must I be subject to this torture! Every…. Year this happens, and it never turns out different!"  
  
The boy was exactly one of the people Ren was thinking about earlier. The girl sighed at her friend. She had light brown hair and had it styled in a ponytail. She would be described as a cute girl if Ren were to think about it.  
  
"If you studied, maybe you can actually be somewhat accomplished on this day."  
  
"Kanna! Why can't you say" Maybe if you got a girlfriend, you would feel better"."  
  
"Because Kise, I know it would probably be easier for you to get better grades than to get an actual girlfriend."  
  
The girl's name was Kanna Suzuki and the boy's name was Kise Nomura. They had been Ren's friends since early childhood and they stayed friends all the way to this point. Ren considers them like family and they felt the same.  
  
"How could you! Ren! You believe I can get a girlfriend, right?!"  
  
"…....So, what did you get on your grades Kanna?"

"Oh, I ranked 232 in our whole school so just in the middle. What about you?"  
  
They completely ignored Kise as he was drawing circles in the ground. Ren didn't think Kise was a bad guy, on contrary, Ren wonders how a nice guy like Kise couldn't get a nice girl. It seemed to be a curse he had.  
  
"I rank in about 50 right now."  
  
"…......."  
  
Kanna and Kise both looked at Ren in surprise.  
  
"Didn't you rank 350 last time? That's a huge jump, Ren!"  
  
"Traitor!!!!"  
  
Kanna was proud while Kise felt betrayed.  
  
"Let's go? We were going to the usual place, right?"  
  
"Right let's go!"  
  
Ren and his friends eventually arrived at a ramen shop. It was mildly busy, so they had to wait a bit for their food to arrive. Kise immediately addressed an obvious fact.  
  
"Tch! There are couples here too."  
  
Ren turned to look and saw a seemingly older couple sharing portions from each other's ramen. Ren became lost in thought.  
  
_"Could she be spending today with some other guy?"_  
  
**"I'm sorry I brought it up."**  
  
_"No, its…I was just thinking I shouldn't be surprised, I mean with her looks and personality, a lot of guys who get the chance to know her would be smitten."_  
  
As soon as Ren imagined it, he felt a very empty feeling in his heart.  
  
**"I'm sure she's spending today with Shiho! They were best friends remember?!"**  
  
Arsene tried to stop Ren from having these awful thoughts. The thought of a loved one being taken away wasn't easy for any man.  
  
"Hey, Ren? You alright?"  
  
While Kise was sending bad vibes to the couples, Kanna had noticed the gloomy mood Ren was giving off.  
  
"Sorry Kanna, I'm just thinking about something."  
  
"Oh? Well come on, say it. We're here for you Ren!"  
  
Kanna pulled Kise back from his "cursing".  
  
"Are you also put off by these couples Ren?"  
  
Kise said it as an off-handed comment and just as Kanna was about to rebuke him, Ren spoke without thinking.  
  
"I guess I am…..."  
  
"…....Oh…."

"................."  
  
Kise suddenly realized Ren was being serious and Kanna wondered why Ren would be affected by this all of the sudden.  
  
"….What's the matter, Ren? You never acted like this before?"  
  
For Kise, although he joked around, He had been rejected time and time again, so he knew the feeling of a lost love. He knew that Ren seemed to be the committed guy if he ever found someone. So, to see him act as if he lost something important, Kise suddenly wondered if Ren had just broken up with his secret girlfriend.  
  
"I'm….just thinking about someone…."  
  
"!!!!"  
  
Both Kanna and Kise were shocked.  
  
_"A girlfriend!"_  
  
They both thought the same thing. While they were in shock, Ren naturally noticed their shocked expression.  
  
_"Why am I telling them this? …Me and Ann haven't even met each other yet…. She doesn't even know I exist now…_ Sorry, it's just me saying some random stuff, i-  
  
"Tell us about her Ren!"  
  
Kanna seemed immensely interested in the girlfriend Ren possibly had. Kise also paid close attention to Ren's response. Ren saw their anticipation and smiled.  
  
"I can't say much about her but-  
  
"Whatever you want to say, we're listening."  
  
Kanna responded quickly. Ren realized there was no getting out of this, but he didn't feel that was a bad thing here.  
  
"I can't tell you her name, but I can tell you what she's like."  
  
While it was true Ren didn't spend much time with Ann after they started dating, it didn't mean he wasn't paying attention to her until that point. They were friends before that, good ones.  
  
"To start off, she's a very beautiful girl, so beautiful she could be a model… _. She actually is one, but I won't tell them that_ …. She's a very fun girl to be with. She never seems to slow down and is always ready to go out and have fun in any way she can. She has a bit of a sweet tooth which I can understand since she is a very sweet girl herself. She can get embarrassed easily if you tease her enough, but if you do it too much she might "bite" back at you."  
  
Ren chuckled when he recalled Ann's embarrassed expression. She looked lovely whenever he managed to see it.  
  
"She's a very kind girl, she treasures the people close to her very deeply so when we got together it was a very happy day for the both of us. I enjoyed every moment we were together."  
  
Ren remembered the day they got together very clearly. It was October 2nd, a few days after Shiho went to the rooftop of the school after her rehab was completed and had transferred schools. Ann had called him to chat about Shiho. She felt sad knowing Shiho wasn't close by anymore, she said she started to feel alone at random times during the day and night. She started tearing up when she spoke about this with Ren. Ren had been exhausted, as the secret of his multiple jobs hadn't been revealed yet, but the moment Ann said she felt alone, he felt a rush of energy throughout his whole body and he embraced her at that moment. Ann was surprised and at that moment, Ren spoke.  
  
_["I'm here for you Ann! I don't want you to feel alone so just know I'll be there for you whenever you need me!…."_  
  
Ann stayed in his embrace for a while, not resisting in the slightest. She eventually closed her eyes that were full of tears, returned his embrace with her own and she responded.  
  
_[Ren…...I…Love you….."]_  
  
"Ren?"  
  
Ren was brought back to today when Kanna noticed he stopped talking.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something."  
  
"I mean I could tell since you had a great smile on your face."  
  
While Kanna didn't want to interrupt Ren's train of thought, she felt Ren might've stayed like that for a while if she didn't.  
  
"You must really like her for you to have a smile like that on your face.  
  
Kise responded with a smile on his face. Naturally, he was happy Ren had someone like this in his life currently.  
  
"…Like? No, I don't "like" her."  
  
Kanna and Kise both became puzzled as Ren said this but soon understood right after.  
  
**"I love her** …. I really do love her."  
  
"AWWWWWWW REN, YOU'RE SO CUTE RIGHT NOW!!!!"  
  
Kanna was holding her cheeks and squealing as she heard Ren's confession of love. Kise only shook his head at Kanna's response and nodded his head at Ren.  
  
"I hope there's a day where we can meet her Ren."  
  
"You have to Ren! I want to meet this girl who has you so smitten in love right now!"  
  
"Me too, I'd love for her to meet you guys too one day."  
  
They finished their meals and decided it was time to head home. While Kise and Kanna really wanted to know the identity of this mystery girl, they weren't going to force Ren to speak, they knew he would tell them when the time was right. Only they never knew they wouldn't be able to meet her until two and a half years later. Ren was currently walking home alone…. well, not exactly alone.  
  
**"You've cheered up?"**  
  
_"Yeah…... I'm really glad, I went to eat ramen with them, I feel good now knowing I got to speak about Ann with someone."_  
  
**"Ahem."**  
  
_"You know what I mean…. someone who isn't "my other self"."_  
  
**"Ha! I'm only joking."**  
  
Ren stopped walking and looked at the setting sun in the distance.  
  
_"…. We need to be stronger….in every aspect I can think of, the person I am right now isn't going to cut it. I'm not only securing my future alone now."_  
  
All of Ren's loved one came up in his mind. A world ruled by the Holy Grail wasn't one he would allow for.  
  
"Let's go Arsene."  
  
**"Lets…."**  
  
Ren continued on his way home. With his lover on his mind, Ren's resolve only grew stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only a few more things to cover in this prelude to the game's beginning. Hope you guys didn't mind that bit of info dump at the beginning, I didn't want Ren to just power up just because I needed him to power up so i made some pretty reasonable reasons(at least i think they're alright) and also didn't want him to be able to solo farm himself so I gave him Morgana's tool's from the game to help so now they have a purpose here(since i know i didn't use them much in the game.). Also Arsene is only visible to Ren in reality if your confused about that. Hope you guys enjoyed the two original characters i made, they were stuck in so many of my previous drafts and now their finally making their debut in a published work. Sadly after we get to the games point, we wont see them much( same with Ren's family) but i'll see where i can stick them in the story. Finally i had fun writing that RenXAnn bit, trying to build it up for the moment they meet again will also be fun. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this, sorry it's a bit shorter than the last but I felt it was a good stopping point. Thanks for reading again!


	3. Motherly love and Tough love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any spelling errors or anything else, don't be afraid to let me know!

Ren was currently in his room finishing up an English grammar book.

"So now onto the next one."  
  
" **You've spent much more time studying English then you do studying for school studies itself."**  
  
" _School studies are pretty easy since I can understand most of it after one study session, but a new language is something that will take some time even with how I am now."_  
  
Ren was naturally talking about the ability "Two Will's Cognition" that he obtained from the MetaREverse Guide.  
  
**"Still in just a few months, you've already reached full professional proficiency in English much faster than other's will. This ability of yours really helps you save time."**  
  
Arsene sighed at the degree this ability has allowed Ren to relax with his school studies, which were also a burden in his past life. Just as Ren was about to pull another book out of his school bag and start reading, a knock came from his door and right after a woman's voice came from behind the closed door.  
  
"Ren?! Are you busy?"  
  
Ren went to open the door and found his mother.  
  
"I'm not, what's wrong mom?"  
  
"I need some help with the cooking, your father will start his vacation tomorrow and we'll be going on a little trip remember?"  
  
Ren naturally remembered since his mother had been telling him for the past few weeks about it. His mother and father would be going on a trip leaving Ren to take care of his younger siblings.  
  
"What do you need help with?"  
  
Ren followed his mother downstairs where he saw some food that his mother was prepping for the next three days in the kitchen. She naturally wasn't going to leave her kids without any meal's while she was gone.  
  
"Looks good!"  
  
Ren was going to pick a piece of meat to take a small bite, but his mother slapped his hand.  
  
"This is yours and your sibling's food for the next three days. Don't touch it yet."  
  
His mother smiled as Ren was holding his slapped hand. Ren saw that his mother was in a happy mood.  
  
"Are you excited?"  
  
"Of course! It's been such a long time since I've gone on any trip. It'll be just like the old days!"  
  
Ren's mother was referring to her travels around the world when she was younger. Ren's mother was what you would have considered a "Globetrotter" back in the day. She would tell Ren, when he was a child, of her travels around the world and all the different places and people she met in them. It seemed to be what might've been her peak for excitement in her life. Ren smiled as he saw his mother recall the memories.  
  
"Sounds like it would be fun to do that."  
  
"Who says you can't? When you graduate high school, I'll talk to my father and see if he can't arrange a trip for you around the world."  
  
Ren's grandfather worked at an airport in Kyoto. This led Ren's mother to develop an interest in the whole world rather than just staying in her home country.  
  
"Ha, I don't know-  
  
"Ren, it's because you feel comfortable here right? Its why you're hesitant right?  
  
Ren couldn't deny it. The idea of leaving your home country to a foreign country was a big step for just about anyone. The Hawaii trip was the most Ren had done regarding travel, and that was because the school arranged it, not because he wanted to.  
  
"I can understand since I was like that too, but once I did…...  
  
His mother took a pause as she was reminiscing those years.  
  
"The world is far more incredible than just what you see on books and pictures. Even with videos on the internet, the feeling of personally seeing incredible sceneries and national landmarks is much…. much more memorable than just what pictures and videos show you."  
  
Ren silently listened while prepping some food.  
  
"But… you know what makes those places even more magical."  
  
"…What?"  
  
"The people…. There is no country without its people there. All the cultural festivities and traditions, they were run by the people. They define the country in their own way just like we define the country of Japan."  
  
Ren's mother looked at him prepping food.  
  
"I want you to experience it, but I know it's not for everyone as well... but I got hopeful…"  
  
"Hopeful?"  
  
Ren thought about why his mother would say that.  
  
"Because I saw you were studying English….I saw when I was cleaning your room that there was a lot of books that I don't remember your school needing for its curriculum."  
  
"…...I developed an interest in the language."  
  
That interest was mainly Ann. She was incredibly fluent in English which led to her saying something in English to tease him. She only did ever teach him what one phrase meant.  
  
_" I Love You"._  
  
Ren smiled as he remembered.  
  
"I see, well just tell me if you ever do want to travel, it's something you're supposed to do before settling down."  
  
Ren's mother spoke from experience.  
  
"Who knows though? Maybe you might find a foreign cutie to bring back home as your wife."  
  
Ren blushed slightly. Mainly from his mother's teasing, but a little bit from the fact she hit the nail on the head. Ren finished cutting the vegetables his mother had him do and just as he was about to grab another set of vegetables, his mother stopped him.  
  
"Well, that's all that I need help with. You can go back and study now Ren."  
  
"Are you sure? You don't need help with anything else?"  
  
"I'm fine, thank you, sweetie."  
  
Ren's mother went back to finish the meals as Ren went back to his room.  
  
**"You mother is definitely someone enjoyable to be around. Even I felt the overwhelming motherly love she radiated."**  
  
Seems even Arsene couldn't resist his mother's kind nature. Ren smiled at Arsene's compliment.  
  
_"Yeah, I love her a lot…. it's only going to make it even more terrible that I'm going to have to make her go through those emotions again."_  
  
Sadness, pity, distress, denial, depression. His mother felt all these and maybe more emotions when she heard about Ren's arrest. She never believed her child did something like "assault" but the "facts" were placed in front of her. Even then she didn't believe it. When Ren had told her his side of the story, she believed every word of it. Did his mother really believe him though? or was it just the fact he was her child and that was all she needed to support him. Ren had thoughts like this during the time of his transfer.  
  
_"…Shit."_  
  
**"Just remember, she still stood by your side in the end, she will do the same this time for sure."**  
  
_"I know…. but what child wants to put their mother through those kinds of emotions?"_  
  
Ren didn't want to put the kind mother who raised him through all that willingly.  
  
**"….I feel your mother is no fool."**  
  
"?"  
  
Ren looked at Arsene.  
  
**"For someone who has traveled the world, she has no doubt seen or heard of many of the hidden injustices in the world. Maybe some of them aren't even hidden."**  
  
Arsene paused, collecting his thoughts.  
  
**"Your mother is wanting to send you into the greater world, knowing what you might see. She knows she can't hide it from you. Even now, you know Akechi is out there causing mental breakdowns on innocent people."**  
**  
** Ren clenched his fists.  
  
_"Akechi!!"_  
  
When returning to the past, Ren naturally remembered the fact that Akechi was already causing mental breakdowns. Futaba's mother, Wakaba Isshiki's death was one of the first things that Ren learned about when returning.  
  
**"Your mother most likely doesn't want anything to happen to you, but she also knows people will go through a dark period in their lives, it's what stimulates growth in people. I'm sure you, of all people, know this."**  
  
Ren nodded. All this happening now could be a prime example of what Arsene said.  
  
**"This is a trial for you…..but it could also be a trial for your mother as well, so she can see whether her child can grow up in this beautiful…..yet sometimes cruel world."**  
  
Arsene finished his thoughts. Ren silently took in everything Arsene said.  
  
**"If you don't do this, there won't be anyone to save your friends out of their dark period…. even your lover might….no... WILL suffer if you don't do this."**  
  
_"I know!"_  
  
The image of all the people whose hearts they changed came up. People he needed to stop. Ren thought of his friends as well, and soon he thought of his lover, Ann. 

 _"Mom….I'm going to have to do this to you, not because I want to, but because there are people important to me that I have to go see….. I really want you to see what kind of amazing friends I have in Tokyo…..and I'll even bring home a foreign cutie to be my wife."_  
  
Ren smiled and teared up a bit. Ren wiped his eyes and looked at Arsene.  
  
_"I'm sorry for hesitating Arsene."_  
  
**"Hesitation? No, I'm sure you would still do the same thing even if I hadn't said those things. Only you would have continued forward with a new burden in your heart."**  
  
Ren nodded.  
  
_"Thank you."_  
  
**"Hmph, do you think I would let my "other self" handicap himself unknowingly. Hah, we have a corrupt god to fight, I need you at 100% of you're A-game."**  
  
Ren smiled and chuckled.  
  
"Right! ...Let's get back to studying."  
  
**"….and all that bravado is gone."**  
  
Arsene sighed to himself and then slightly chuckled as he saw Ren earnestly studying again.

* * *

It was the afternoon the next day. Ren was currently with his father in the living room as his mother went to the store with his younger siblings to get some last-minute things.

"Really now, your mother had been going on and on about this trip and yet she forgets even the simplest of things."  
  
Ren's father sighed as he was now waiting for his wife to return for their trip. Ren chuckled.  
  
"Maybe she's just too excited."  
  
"Heh, she is, talks to me every night before this day how excited she is."  
  
A lover's excitement would always bring their significant other's mood up.  
  
"She seems to be back to that old hyper young woman I encountered in that ramen shop."  
  
Ren rolled his eyes.  
  
_"Here we go again."_  
  
Ren made himself comfortable on the couch.  
  
**"What do you mea-**  
  
"It was October 22nd, 1991…."  
  
Arsene was cut off by Ren's father's story.  
  
"I had just finished a case and decided to reward myself with some soba."  
  
Ren's father nodded to himself for his excellent choice. Ren's father worked in the police force as a detective and is a well known one at that. He would even be called to help in other prefectures in Japan at times.  
  
"I had just sat down when a beautiful woman sat down right next to me. It seemed by fate that we decided to sit next to each other."  
  
While you would think a story like this would capture the listener's attention, Ren had already heard it a million times, so he was tired of it. Ren's mother had only told him the story once and that was enough.  
  
"I know how you and mom met."

"Ah! ….True and besides we don't have time for that right now."  
  
Ren's father got serious. Ren wondered what caused the change.  
  
"It'll just be you, Naoko, and Sachi. Please take care of them, Ren."  
  
"…Of course dad?, Why are you even saying this?, I would take care of them even if you didn't say this."  
  
"…I know, but I just felt something."  
  
"What…What do you mean?"  
  
Felt something? Ren wondered what brought this on.  
  
"…. You've changed Ren…."

"?"

"Not in a bad way, in fact, I'm incredibly proud of your changes. 350th to 50th in your entire grade, going to the gym and getting fit, your mother has told me how you're learning English earnestly, you've gotten a job at the flower shop in the shopping district, Your mother also….."  
  
The list went on. Ren had made it his mission to learn many things before leaving for Tokyo. For his metaverse activities and mainly to give himself a wide variety of skill's regardless of how mundane or useful they might be. Ren learned cooking from his mother, he signed up for karate and taekwondo lessons, he would often go to the medical baths when they were available in the bathhouse nearby, even at his bookstore he would buy random guidebooks. One was for fishing, a flower encyclopedia, sports guides, fashion trends, giving movie reviews, the list went on in that regard as well. He would trade in books for money to buy more books since he didn't need to read them again thanks to his ability. Ren truly didn't stop at all.

"…..my point being you've made an amazing turnaround."

Ren's father stopped listing the achievements he knew Ren made. Unaware that the list should be much bigger.  
  
"I'm proud, but I'm also uneasy as well."  
  
"…Why?"  
  
"While most parents would see this as their child making a huge turnaround, and I believe that as well, but I have another feeling…. You're preparing for something…"

"…"  
  
**"…...Truly your father is an amazing detective."**  
  
Ren had to agree with Arsene. Ren felt he didn't arouse suspicion for his change in work ethic, but it seemed his father knew him much better than Ren did himself.  
  
"Isn't everyone preparing for something? Why does this make you feel uneasy?"  
  
"I'm not denying that, but the degree to which you're learning many different things, I feel like you're in a rush. Ren, what has got you in rush like this?"  
  
"…. It's nothing dad, I….just felt like I needed to know more."  
  
Ren obviously couldn't tell him the truth. It was something he was going to keep close to his heart. Ren's father looked at him.  
  
"…...Its fine, I only wanted to see if you were worried about something…."  
  
"I'm fine dad."  
  
Ren gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
"Alright, just know you can come to me and your mother if you ever need help."

Ren's father lessened his serious mood.  
  
"You're going to turn 16 in 2 months, and then you'll be going into your second year of high school the following year."

It was currently June as Ren had already graduated middle school and entered high school. Ren reacted to his father's words.  
  
_"Second year of high school…."_  
  
That would be the year Ren would attend Shujin Academy and the beginning of the Phantom Thieves.  
  
"It'll then be time to graduate high school…..You're growing up Ren, but I feel you might be growing up too soon."

Ren stayed silent listening to the man he looked up to when he was younger. Ren's father was his hero when he was a kid. I mean a police detective for a father, any child would be proud of that fact.  
  
"When I looked into your eyes, I see an unwavering man rather than a 15-year-old boy, HAH, that makes me happy, but it makes me wonder if I'm doing my job right."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Ren, the police's job is to secure peace for Tokyo, and all of Japan. I shouldn't see those eyes in a 15-year-old boy. It makes me wonder where this country will be heading. You should have eyes full of innocence, and maybe a few hormones that any teenage boy should have."  
  
Ren's father laughed at his little joke.  
  
"Ren, there are many criminal's in this world, some well-known and others that hide in the streets of Japan. I can only go after those in the spotlight, for those that hide, they continue to harm innocents…...I won't be here for three days and that makes me uneasy leaving you, Naoko, and especially Sachi alone. You boys have to protect the little princess alright?"

"!!!...Definitely!"  
  
Ren gave his father a firm response. Ren's father laughed.  
  
"This is when I'm glad you have eyes like that! I can feel relief leaving them in your care."  
  
"Honey, I got the camera for the trip!"  
  
Ren's mother came just now with Ren's younger siblings in tow.  
  
"Camera? You were supposed to get some toothbrushes and snacks for the trip!"  
  
"I did get those, but then I saw this camera was on sale for a discount and I just had to get it for our trip."  
  
"This is what I get for letting you go alone."  
  
Ren's father sighed to himself. The tension from before was gone. Maybe his father didn't want to alert Ren's mother about what they were talking about or maybe it was just his mother's presence that had a calming effect on the people around her. Ren's father and mother started moving their stuff to the car. After getting everything they needed inside the car, they started saying their goodbyes to their children.  
  
"Ren's the boss of the house now so listen to him"  
  
Ren's mother told her younger children.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Ren's sister, Sachi replied enthusiastically while Ren's brother, Naoko, replied without interest.  
  
"Ren take care of them, I'll call twice a day to make sure everything is good."  
  
"Alright mom, have fun with dad."  
  
"I will!"  
  
His mother smiled and gave Ren a kiss on the cheek and gave him a hug. Ren's father came up to him after saying goodbye to Sachi and Naoko.  
  
"Ren, take care of them and yourself. Here's a number in case you run into trouble."

Ren was handed a piece of paper by his father. It had a number, most likely one of his trusted colleagues.  
  
"Right, I hope I won't have to use this."  
  
"Heh, me too."  
  
Ren's father gave him a hug. After that, he went into the car with Ren's mother. They drove off and after Ren couldn't see them anymore, he brought Sachi and Naoko inside the house. It seemed Naoko and Sachi grew tired after their trip with their mother and went to sleep earlier than usual. After putting them to bed, Ren sat in the living room by himself.  
  
**"Your father is extremely sharp. He seems to already know the state his own country is in and yet he feels powerless as well."**  
  
Ren's respect for his father went even higher than before. His father was the kind of adult he wished was more common. Ren really wanted to talk more about this with his father, but after his mother came in, it felt like his father would be done talking about that subject from now on.  
  
"He was so right…..I shouldn't be like this at my age… none of my friends should have to suffer what they've been through…."  
  
The quality Ren's father spoke about was present in all his friend's as well. Just thinking how a bunch of students had to change the state of Tokyo itself spoke how corrupted it had become.  
  
"That corruption led to the creation of the Holy Grail….."  
  
**"Just means you've found more reason's to go back…..Hmph, no wonder you're such a special child. You have a wonderful mother and a strong father…How did you father react to your arrest? ..…."**  
  
"Can't you just read my memories?"  
  
**"Somethings are better spoken than read."**  
  
"…He was angry…. "  
  
**"So, he didn't have the same reaction as your mother?"**  
  
"No…well, I don't know…. I knew he was angry with me, he spoke to me rarely when I came back from juvie for the few days I returned home before being sent to Tokyo. My mom said though, that my father believed me as well. She said he was just angry how I went about things. Because I didn't think things through, I got an assault on my record. Because of my negligence."

 **"So he still was on your side….."**  
  
"I guess…..Now I'm going to have to disappoint him again."  
  
**"….."**  
  
"But, I have to do this….I'm going to be doing what he can't, take the evil's out of the shadows they hide in and bring them to justice."  
  
**"Good, Remember, it's just not you who will be doing this alone."**  
  
"Right! Not like last time, I'll have the support of my friends this time. I'll rely on them just like they do with me."

Ren felt this trip to the past was needed. He felt he corrected some wrongs he never knew he made. Just as he was about to go to bed, his little sister surprisingly walked out of her room.  
  
"Ren….."  
  
She looked sleepy.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"…..Why were you talking to yourself…."  
  
"….I was talking with Kise on the phone…"  
  
"….oh….why so late?..."  
  
"You know..... it's Kise, hahaha, never know with that guy."  
  
"….ok…."  
  
Sachi went back into her room. After making sure she went to sleep, Ren let a deep breath out.  
  
_"Thank god she didn't notice, she might've thought I was crazy."_  
  
Ren went to bed soon after, narrowly escaping the thought of being labeled crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really focused when i wrote this chapter. Few pauses, felt like maybe I did better than before, of course i cant be the judge of that, soo let me know what you guys thought of it? I wanted to write some supportive parents rather than what some people have said about Ren's/Akira's parents, where never calling him in game equals terrible parents. Not that that's wrong, but I wanted to do this then what the game allegedly leads with how little information is given. I've felt like I've made Ren a bit of a cry baby with how often I write him getting teary eyed, but I think I just want this prelude to be where Ren is still in the process of turning into the Phantom Thieves fearless, charming, and intelligent leader Joker. I think there might be 4-5 chapters left of this prelude to the game as I've already written what i want to do for the remainder of it. I really want to get to the games plot, but i'm also not trying to rush myself. I've done that before and it kills my drive to continue writing the story when i know i rushed it so i'll be patient. Hope you guys enjoy how I made Ren's parents and thanks for reading again!
> 
> P.S I was listening to Days of Sisters from the Persona 5 soundtrack most of the time i wrote this, so if you want, its a nice song to read with it playing in the background.


	4. Admire, Break, and Looming Evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took longer than expected. Went through a lot of rewrites for a specific part.From now on [Brackets] will be used to identify moments in the speakers past. There's an example in this chapter and i'll go back to fix previous chapters if theres any instances of that. 
> 
> Thanks for coming back to read a new chapter!(also i'm really tired when i posted this so point out any mistakes that bother you and i'll fix them by the morning)! Also Name Change!(who knows if it will be permanent though..)

Ren breathed in a breath of fresh air.

_"It's a nice day outside."_

 Arsene floated behind Ren. It became normal for Ren who used to be a bit against having a giant Persona follow him around.

**"True, a break like this is needed occasionally."**

Ren was sitting down on a bench in the park. He was under the shade of a tree as the sun was in it's prime for the day. There were few other parents and children at the park as today seemed to be one of those days where not many came to the usually populated park. He wasn't alone in the park though as there were four people who came with him. Ren looked to his side and saw his friends having mild banter with each other.

"So, how are you doing in Mrs. Yoshiko's math class?"

"Don't remind me…..Actually, why are we talking about school on our day off?

Kise sighed as he was answering Kanna's question. Kanna shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe I figure nothing else is going on in your life."

Ren slightly chuckled. Friends weren't friends if they couldn't make fun of each other.

"…. That's cold. I actually got a new game system!"

Kise's main hobbies were mostly video games and anime. It was his time waster and way of life. Kanna looked apathetic at Kise's response.

"I don't care about stuff like that…. What about you Ren? What's new with you?"

Kanna figured their active friend, Ren, had something interesting to say. Ren thought about what he had been doing lately and decided to cut the list short.

"I've….. become pretty proficient in English now, and my Karate and Taekwondo lessons are coming to an end, I might consider going for the advanced classes."

Kanna looked a bit surprised, but only a little bit, with some interest thrown in there. This was the norm with Ren now. Kanna at looked at Kise who was mentally preparing himself.

"…... See Kise, Interesting."

Kanna pointed at Ren. Kise just clicked his tongue and watched as a young boy made his way over to them.

"Taekwondo?! Ren! Fight me!"

Ren's little brother came over as soon as he overheard their conversation and posed in an odd way as if he was in a video game. He had the binoculars his parents had gifted him for his birthday hanging around his neck as he enjoyed looking at things from afar. It made him feel like he had some kind of superpower. Ren had brought his younger siblings to play in the park for the last day their parents were gone. They would return the next day and Ren would no longer have to watch over his siblings.

"I can't do that Naoko…..I would beat you too easily."

Ren teased his younger brother. Naoko began "fuming" when his older brother said that last part.

"Oh yeah!?"

Naoko rushed at Ren, but before he could do anything, he found himself being pulled by the back of his shirt. Naoko turned around, but only needed a glance to diminish his previous bravado.

"Stop bothering Ren, Naoko."

It was his sister Sachi, who stopped him. She held Naoko by his shirt as if she was his own mother.

"He started it!"

Naoko looked at his sister and grumbled. He crossed his arms in a fuss but didn't fight his sister's authority. Sachi let go after seeing her brother calm down

"He's only telling the truth…."

Sachi said without pause. Ren simply smiled at Sachi's usual authoritative personality. She had always been like this growing up. Maybe it was her father who was a bigger influence than her mother, but the whole family was used to this little adult in their family. She was also much smarter than kids her age, but that also led to some problems as well. She didn't have many friends, so she stuck close to Ren whenever he was at the house. She enjoyed spending time with her older brother, more so now because Ren had become a lot more interesting now than how he used to be. Of course, Ren didn't feel this was a problem, she just didn't find the right people to fit in with. Ren was the same when he was a child, but he was lucky as he met Kise early on in their childhood and then Kanna came along down the road and soon he would meet everyone in the Phantom Thieves. Ren only felt it would be a matter of time before she found the right friends as well. Kanna chuckled at Sachi as she was well used to Sachi's personality.

"I'm always surprised how different they are considering they were twins at birth."

"Doesn't mean they'll turn out the same."

Ren responded to Kanna.

"Makes me wonder what kind of girl she's going to grow up into."

While it was an off-handed remark from Kise, Kanna gave him a look and Ren laughed. Kise only looked confused at his friend's reactions.

"Hey man, I'm not going to let you have my little sister okay."

"I thought you were better than that Kise."

"What are you guys thinking!"

Kise responded to the accusations thrown at him. Sachi looked at Kise for a little bit as if scoping him out. Ren and the rest noticed Sachi's look as well and wondered what she was thinking. She shook her head after a little bit of time.

"I don't want a boy like Kise for my boyfriend. I'm sorry."

Sachi replied without mercy to Kise and bowed to Kise as if rejecting him.

"........."

Ren and Kanna were struggling to hold their laughter while Kise sat there in shock. Kanna spoke to Kise with muffled laughter hidden between every few words.

"…. I'm sorry you got rejected, there's plenty more fish in the sea, Kise."

Kanna could no longer hold her laughter at the situation and started laughing with Ren joining her not long after. Kise only sighed to himself.

"Jeez, I didn't even mean that, and I still got rejected."

"Haaaa, that was funny. Sachi, why did you reject Kise?"

After calming down a bit, Kanna decided to see the reasoning of a 10-year-old girl's rejection. Sachi looked at Kise again, only for Kise to look away in defiance. It seemed he didn't want to be made a fool of again. Sachi looked back at Kanna.

"He's not my type."

Sachi shook her head disapprovingly. Kanna showed some interest in that answer. Despite showing no reaction, Kise was currently going through an internal conflict with himself. Ren could tell and decided to help him out.

"C'mon guy's, Kise is a great guy! I'm sure he'll find the girl for him one day."

"REN!"

Support. That was all Kise needed from his friends. Kise hugged Ren with a dramatic bromantic hug. Ren started shaking him off.

"Hey! Hey! I said GIRL, not a guy!"

"Aww man, why you gotta take it there!"

Ren and Kise chuckled as they separated. Kanna could only laugh at the two's actions. Kanna then turned her attention back to Sachi.

"Then what kind of guy is your type?"

Ren and Kise were shaken by Kanna's question.

" _Where is this going?"_

**"Finding out your 10-year-old little sister's type of man…. Well…..um….It can be considered "cute"."**

 Arsene could only to describe this conversation as such. Ren could only helplessly sit there and see where this was going. Sachi slightly blushed at the question. She seemed to be embarrassed about being asked. Ren smiled as he saw his little sister being embarrassed. It was a rare occurrence with Sachi…if only it didn't happen with this situation. Sachi darted her eyes between Ren and Kanna.

"…. Ummm…someone like big brother Ren I guess…."

Sachi swung her body side to side to distract herself from Kanna's question. Kanna covered her mouth and looked at Ren. Kanna was "appalled" at what she heard.

"Ren! How can you do this!"

Kanna decided to humor Ren. Ren rolled his eyes to Kise only to see Kise also looking at Ren with "surprise". Ren helplessly smiled at his friends teasing.

"Ha-Ha, very funny."

Kanna laughed as she saw Ren taking it cool. She turned her attention back to the blushing Sachi.

"So you like guys like Ren? Can you tell me why?"

Kanna was enjoying the blushing of a young maiden. Sachi only took a second to think of what she thought of Ren.

"He's really cool! Big brother is good at so many things! I can go to his room every day and learn something new and fun from him! Oh! He can carry me and Naoko both now! Even Dad can't do that anymore.! Just like some super strong superhero! Also! I know he's super smart because of what mom and dad tell me. I love my big brother, Ren!"

Ren covered his face with one hand because he was slightly blushing. He knew his sister didn't mean that kind of "love" but it was obvious she really admired him.

"Me too! Me too!"

Naoko joined in the conversation. Naoko was always the type to follow his sisters lead, so much like her, he came to admire Ren as well.

"Ren's super cool! I wanna be like him when I grow up!"

"STOP IT!"

 Ren yelled in his mind and had both his hands covering his face now. Kanna and Kise both laughed at his embarrassment.

**"HAHAHAHAHA! What are you ashamed of? Your siblings obviously admire you! Shown them the fearless and cunning Phantom Thief JOKER!"**

 Arsene struck a pose as if unleashing an Eiga. Ren was obviously very happy his siblings thought of him this way, but they idolized him too much. Ren's couldn't take it so he brought Naoko and Sachi close and set them on either side of him on the bench. Kanna and Kise watched with amusement as Ren tried to control the situation. Ren looked at his siblings with an awkward smile.

"What are you guys saying? I'm not strong like a superhero?"

"So you don't deny the other stuff she said."

Kanna laughed as she pointed it out. Ren, of course, didn't mean it like that. He only meant to point out the one crazy view they had of him. Naoko and Sachi both shook their heads. They seemed to firmly believe their big brother was some superhero. Sachi spoke with glee.

"I bet you could beat up any bad guys' that pop out of nowhere Ren!"

"Yeah, Ren! We just have to find a bad guy for you to beat up and you'll see!"

Naoko followed up to Sachi's statement. Soon the both of them got off the bench and ran around the park. They seemed to be looking for "bad guys". Ren and the others watched as Naoko and Sachi stood at the top of the playhouse, looking through Naoko's binoculars to find evildoers. Kise looked at Ren jokingly.

"Prove yourself Mr. Superhero."

Kise sarcastically said as he looked at Ren. Ren rolled his eyes with a smile as well. Kanna was laughing at Ren's helpless situation. They took their eyes off the two kids for a couple of seconds. Arsene was also enjoying the time of peace Ren had managed to take today, only it seemed it would be short-lived as he noticed the two kids had scampered off towards the exit of the park.

**"Ren?"**

 Ren looked to see what got Arsene's attention and saw Naoko and Sachi leaving the park. They were sprinting as if chasing something. Ren panicked as he saw they were leaving the park alone.

"Shit! SACHI! NAOKO!

Ren got off the bench and ran to where he last saw them leave. Kanna and Kise quickly realized the severity of the situation and quickly followed. Ren reached the exit and didn't see them.

"NAOKO! SACHI!... shit this can't be happening!"

Ren grew frustrated with himself.

"Dammit! Where are they!!!"

**"They couldn't have gotten far right?!!"**

He had lost sight of his siblings! Kanna and Kise also frantically looked in all directions. It seemed luck was on their side though as Kanna suddenly yelled and pointed in the distance.

"Over there!"

They saw Naoko waving at them as if telling them he and Sachi were there. Ren and the other's quickly ran towards them.

**"Huh, they really did get far in a short amount of time, fast runners, aren't they?"**

_"Now's not the time Arsene!"_

 Ren quickly reached the corner and found Naoko waiting. Naoko saw his older brother and happily spoke as if he and Sachi didn't just worry the heck out of Ren and his friends.

"Ren! We-

"Naoko!! Don't run off by yourself! Where's Sachi!!??"

While Naoko was confused at Ren's behavior, he knew what task his sister had left him. Naoko relayed what Sachi said.

"She's keeping an eye on the bad guy. She told me to wait here and make sure you know where to find her and the bad guy."

"BAD GUY!!??"

All three of the babysitters said the same thing. Ren got immensely worried about Sachi's safety.

_"What if Naoko's telling the truth? and Sachi might be in danger!"_

 Ren looked at his little brother with a serious expression.

 "Where's Sachi?"

"Over there."

Naoko pointed in a direction. Before Naoko could explain further, Ren cut him off and spoke to Kanna and Kise.

"Keep him safe alright guys! Naoko! Stay with Kise and Kanna!"

Ren left and rushed to where Naoko directed him. Kanna and Kise were left with Naoko and frantically questioned him.

"What were you two thinking??? We were super worried about you guys!!"

Kanna took this chance to admonish Naoko's behavior. Naoko shook his head as if this wasn't any bad situation like they were making it be.

"But when we climbed the playhouse in the park, we saw through my binoculars that a bad guy took this girl into this alleyway!!"

"How do you know he was a bad guy? He might've just been a guy with his girlfriend."

Kise said. Naoko suddenly remembered what he was going to tell Ren before he was cut off. Naoko fiercely shook his head.

"THE BAD GUY HAD A KNIFE AND THE GIRL WAS CRYING!"

"A KNIFE??!!"

Kanna and Kise both looked at each other with worry for Ren and Sachi.

"We have to go warn Ren now!"

Kise ran forward while Kanna took Naoko's hand and followed close behind.

* * *

  
A man currently held the girl's face. The girl's cheeks had tears streaming down them.

"Such a pretty girl….it would be a shame to let some stupid boy take your first time. It'll feel much better if you had someone experienced."

The man was a criminal that was wanted by the police for sexual assault and rape against some women in Hiroshima. It seemed he somehow managed to escape the police's pursuit and made his way into Kyoto. No doubt this would be the kind of man the Phantom Thieves of Hearts would go after. Sadly, they didn't exist at this point. The girl only cried silently and shaking her head as her mouth had been gagged with a cloth. The man looked at his watch and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"I gotta hurry up and finish this. The boss is expecting the package soon…."

The man took another look at the girl he kidnapped. She was on her way home when he saw her and decided he would have a taste. He licked his lips as if looking at a delicious meal.

"Don't worry, after I'm done with you, I'll make sure no one else can have you."

The man ominously displayed the knife in his pocket. The girl could only frantically shake her head in fear. Just as the man was about to start ripping the girl's clothes off, he heard a child's voice come from behind him.

"Hey, bad guy! Leave her alone!"

He turned to see a young girl. Ren would have a heart attack knowing what his sister was doing right now. Sachi bravely looked at the criminal. She seemed sure Ren would come by and beat this criminal's butt.

"Oh? …OhohoHO! …. How cute, are you playing superhero little girl?"

The man didn't know why this girl was stupid enough to confront him, but he didn't like leaving a witness. The man was willing to commit murder now as he already threatened the girl he kidnapped. The man started walking towards Sachi.

"!!!...I…I…-

Sachi lost her confidence when she saw the man walking towards her with a knife. Sachi had thought Ren would pop in at this moment and save her and the other girl, but the man only got closer and closer with each step. The kidnapped girl looked at the child who rescued her temporarily with fear for the child's safety, unfortunately, the cloth was laced with some kind of drug, and as a result, she had lost her ability to move and speak much. Sachi tripped as she was backing away from the criminal and crawled backward until she hit the wall of the alleyway. The feeling of fear and regret started sinking in for the little girl. The man cackled as he finally saw the look he wanted.

"Aww poor little girl… you shouldn't drag yourself into trouble like this. In fact…you look quite cute…. I can't deny I've never been interested in little girls as well."

Sachi was only confused and scared, but the drugged girl immediately started trying to move frantically as if wanting to save Sachi herself. The man was about to reach for the young child when he heard a yell from the left of him.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER YOU BASTARD!"

The man was punched in the face by Ren, as he arrived in the nick of time. Ren had walked in on some man trying to lay his hands on his frightened little sister. Of course, he was going to respond with force.

"Ren!!!"

Sachi replied with glee as her big brother had finally arrived. Ren quickly picked up Sachi with one hand and saw the other girl as well. Ren went over and was able to pick her up by the waist. Although he struggled, he could manage thanks to his workouts and Mementos training.

"I'm sorry, I can only pick you up like this."

The girl shook her head as if saying it was fine. Ren started running towards the opening with all his strength to call for help when he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder that caused him to fall forward, letting Sachi and the kidnapped girl fall on the ground as well. Ren clenched his shoulder to feel blood. A knife had been lodged in behind his shoulder. It wasn't deep, but it still hurt like hell. Ren heard the man coming behind him.

"Fucking brat! I'll kill you!"

**"Ren, quickly get up! Behind you now!**

 In a brief instant, Ren felt he could see through Arsene's eyes for a spilt-second. The criminal was charging from his left side. Ren felt the adrenaline rush through his body and he managed to dodge the man's charge. Ren ignored the injury on his shoulder as the man charged at him again. The man lowered himself in his charge this time, so he could push Ren into the wall and further drive the knife into his shoulder. Ren saw the opportunity and set himself up for a roundhouse kick in an instant.  
  
*WHACK*  
  
Ren kicked the charging criminal square in the jaw as the man wasn't expecting a boy that had a knife in his shoulder to put up much resistance. The criminal flew towards a pile of garbage after being kicked and soon didn't move at all. Ren had knocked the criminal out with his kick. Ren lost his balance after the kick and fell. He felt all the pain held back from before flow back into him. Ren screamed in pain and touched his shoulder. The knife was still lodged in his shoulder. Ren didn't know if he should pull it out himself or leave it to a medical professional to take it out.

"Cra-Crap…..."

"REN ARE YOU OKAY??!!"

Sachi started crying as she realized she made a terrible mistake. She saw the knife lodged in her big brother's shoulder and blood stained his shirt. Feelings of guilt welled up inside the scared little girl. Ren smiled to let his sister know he was fine. He was going to pat her head to soothe her but soon realized his blood covered it all and stopped. Ren helplessly smiled at his condition. Ren looked at the Sachi who was crying for her brother's well-being.

"I'm….I'm fine Sachi. Just go find-

"HOLY SHIT! REN!!!!"

"REN!!!!"

"Big Brother!!!!"

Kanna, Kise, and Naoko arrived in horror at the end. Ren smiled knowing his friends could help with the situation. Ren looked at the kidnaped girl who also looked at him with worry and soon remembered the number his dad gave them before leaving.

"Can you-

Ren wanted to point at the girl he rescued, but immediately regretted it as pain soon followed. Kanna and Kise immediately went next to Ren to see what they could do. Ren grunted in pain but finished his words.

…...Can you guys get the cloth out of the girl's mouth…. and call the number in my pocket…."

Ren felt his conscious leaving him.  
  
**"Stay with us!!! Ren!!!!"**  
  
Kanna wanted to pull the knife out but was also unsure just like Ren so she just left it there as she didn't want to cause even more pain for Ren. Kanna made the call while Kise took the cloth out of the girl's mouth and kept watching the criminal in case he moved. After what seemed like hours, 10 minutes later the police arrived with an ambulance for Ren and the drugged girl. Ren had only managed to hang onto his conscious until he knew helped arrived and passed out soon after.

* * *

 

Ren suddenly woke up. He wanted to slowly rise out of his bed but quickly stopped as he felt he had no energy to move much. He took a quick glance at his surroundings and quickly remembered what happened before he lost his conscious.

_"…Well, that happened…."_

**"Ha! I feel you're downplaying this too much saying it like that."**

 Ren was currently in a hospital bed. He and the girl had been escorted to the hospital for medical treatment. Ren assumed the police took care of the criminal he managed to knock out and was only worried about one thing. His siblings.

_"I wonder how Sachi and Naoko are?"_

  **"I'm sure Kise and Kanna are taking good care of them in your stead."**

_"…Yeah…"_

 Kanna and Kise were pretty much like family to Ren so they also naturally treated Ren's family as their own. In fact, the three families of Ren, Kise, and Kanna were all on close terms with each other. Ren knew he could trust those two with Sachi and Naoko. Ren touched the back of his shoulder. The knife was gone, but his shoulder had been bandaged up quite a bit.

_"I hope this doesn't take long to heal, we still have to train in the metaverse this next weekend."_

 Even in this situation, Ren still thought about progress to be made. Arsene didn't respond to Ren but instead asked a question.

**"…..Do you want to hear my suggestion?"**

_"Sure?."_

 Ren had no idea why Arsene brought this up, but he wouldn't question his "other self".

**"Rest."**

_"….What?"_

**"A hospital is for recovering, Ren. You want to make the most of the time you have here before going to Tokyo but resting for one day won't make all your previous preparations worthless. Heroes need to rest after a long day's work and…after yesterday I think you've earned it."**

Arsene disappeared shortly after saying that. Ren was left by himself as he wondered what he should do.

_"…..Wait! Yesterday?!"_

 Arsene's words led Ren to assume it had been a day since he passed out. Ren sighed to himself as he felt he wasted time, but soon remembered Arsene's last words before he disappeared inside him.

_"…I should rest…. Arsene's right."_

Ren should remember how important how it was to rest. It could be some of the reason he failed previously. Ren slowly laid back down and stared at the hospital celling. Ren remembered at the park how relaxing it felt to just not be worried about learning something new or improving himself in some way. It was just him, his friends, and siblings having a relaxing and good time. It made him feel like the teenager he was supposed to be rather than a Phantom Thief in training.

_"…So many things have changed and I don't know if it will change the outcome much…..What if I had died there making this entire trip worthless…."_

 Ren soon remembered the words said by the mysterious person who sent him back.

**[It won't be the same as before, things will change, and it will be because of you…. Do you still accept this despite the fact it might not be the changes you want?]**

_"My whole time here has been all too different; will Tokyo be the same? Will it also be completely different compared to before? Will my preparations be enough?"_

 Ren was now questioning whether it'll be smooth sailing as he thought when he returned to Tokyo. As Ren started doubting himself, the door to his hospital room opened. Ren turned to see his family. His mother looked like she recently cried a lot and had worry on her face and his father also looked exhausted from worry. His friends were also there as they sighed in relief as they saw Ren was awake. Ren's eyes soon looked a bit lower to find Sachi and Naoko with eyes that looked like they were about to burst into tears.

"…..Hey guys-

"REN!!!!!! IM SORRY!"

Sachi sprinted towards the bed and hugged her brother's arm that lay. Naoko also rushed and hugged the same arm with tears as well.

"NAOKO! SACHI! Be careful you don't touch his injured arm!"

As soon as Ren's mother said that, the two let go immediately as if treating his arm like a hot potato. Ren chuckled.

"It's fine mom, it's my other arm that's injured."

Ren's mother came up to Ren and held his face on both sides with her hands.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!!! FIGHTING A CRIMINAL?????"

Ren's mother had tears as she kissed Ren on both his cheek's and forehead as if to ensure her son was still in one piece. Ren didn't fight back the storm of kisses.

"Really now, we leave for three days and this happens on the final day…"

Ren's father sighed at the awful luck his son had. Ren shook his head.

"If I didn't fight him, Sachi would have been hurt."

"I know, I heard from my friend who you called."

Both Ren's father and mother turned their attention to Sachi. She still had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's twure…..wen-

Sachi was mumbling her words and soon fell to her knees and started sobbing. Soon Naoko started crying as well. The sounds of two children sniffling and weeping filled the hospital room. Ren's parents tried to comfort them, but they continued to cry. Ren smiled as he saw his siblings cry for him.

"….Sachi, Naoko, come over here."

Sachi and Naoko looked at their hospitalized big brother a little bit before going over to his bed. They soon were wrapped around by Ren's healthy arm while they were still sniffling. Ren closed his eyes as if to just feel his two siblings were indeed around his arm. Ren opened his eyes again and looked at Naoko and Sachi.

"Don't feel like you did anything wrong. Ok?"

Sachi shook her head and spoke. There were sniffles and wails between every few words.

"Bwut if whee didn't go for dwha crwiminal, this…."

Sachi didn't finish her words. She didn't want to talk about what happened. Naoko was the same. Ren brought Naoko and Sachi closer to his head and kissed them both on the forehead.

"I would do the same thing if that ever happened to the both of you again. ok? Besides' we saved someone!….I'm sure her family would be sad if we didn't save her right?"

"…..Yeah….they would…."

Sachi and Naoko agreed. It seems that fact made them feel a little better than before.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be back to normal soon and we can go to the park again when I get back home."

"NO!"

Sachi responded with force which surprised everyone here. Sachi shook her head at Ren's suggestion.

"When you come back, you have to REST! OK?!"

Ren was a little shocked but eventually laughed.

"Ok Nurse Sachi, when I get home I'll rest at home until I can leave healthy."

Sachi nodded her head smugly, with the last of her tears. She seemed to think she prevented her older brother from injuring himself even more. The atmosphere lightened with her little act. Ren spent time with his friends and family before it started getting late. Ren's family and friends said their goodbyes as Ren was going to rest. After making sure they all left, Ren laid down on his bed and closed his eyes.

_"The future…...I wonder how it will turn out?"_

 Ren started remembering some of the adventures of the Phantom Thieves. It helped bring a smile to his face. Ren fell asleep with anticipation for the future.

* * *

 

That same night. A man in a suit went to report some news he had recently received to his superior.

"Sir, it looks like Mondays delivery was stopped by the police."

"Well, I think his package didn't have much inside anyways, but still SHIT! FUCKING DUMBASS HAD TO GET CAUGHT, NOW IM GOING HAVE TO EAT THIS SMALL LOSS AND PAY THE BIG BOSS!"

The man kicked a chair nearby. After calming down after a couple of minutes, the man sighed to himself.

"I need to make a call to Kaneshiro."

As he was about to make the call, his subordinate stopped him.

"Boss, don't you remember? Kaneshiro is going to Kyoto for some meeting and said for nobody to call him."

"Fuck! you're right, guess I'll have to wait until he comes back then."

* * *

A limo was currently driving an important guest to Kyoto. It was a well-renowned figure in the art world. The man currently had an amiable smile on his face as he spoke with whoever was calling him.  
   
"Yes Yusuke, I'm going on a bit of a….a….scenery tour to help gain some inspiration for my art. Please take care of the estate until I return. Goodbye."

As soon as Madarame hung the phone up, his fake smile was soon replaced with a frown.

"Annoying little shit, I leave for a day and he calls me wondering where I'm at."

Madarame rubbed his temples with both his hands to ease the annoyance he felt from speaking with his pupil.

"Still…I was surprised when I received an invitation from that politician, Masayoshi Shido."

While Madarame knew he ruled the art world, the art world was still under the law, plus his situation was a bit special, if the law tried digging into his past, it would bring unnecessary trouble.

"To gain a connection to the "Future Prime Minster"….It will only secure my position as the "God of the Art World" wouldn't it?!"

Madarame laughed as he felt the future of the art world would forever be in his grasp if this banquet went well for him. Madarame soon sighed right after.

"If I knew the trip would be this long, I would have brought my mistress for some "enjoyment"."

Madarame gave a smile that Yusuke would find repulsive and impossible to find on his "Sensei".

* * *

  
Also on its way to Kyoto was another limo. Inside was a man in a suit who was getting a briefing from his assistant.

"The new opening in Hawaii is doing incredibly well sir! Sales have jumped up 10% and it's still on the rise."

"I expect it to be doing well, I want Okumura Foods to be a worldwide brand after all….....Still..... We're still being outdone by some of our competitors!…..... We need to do something about this."

The man was CEO of Okumura Foods, Kunikazu Okumura.

" _It's still merely a stepping stone."_  
  
Okumura looked at the envelope in his hand.  
  
_"Now with this invitation from Masayoshi Shido…_."

 Okumura's eyes glinted with ambition.

" _Now I can leave the lower world and ascend into the higher class, to the world where I can truly shine! The Political World! Where I rightfully belong!"_

 As Okumura's was absorbed in his thoughts, his assistant interrupted him with some unimportant news.

"Um, sir? Your daughter's piano recital is today if I remembered? Didn't you say-

"I only said I would show up if nothing important came up, this is far more important than some recital…."

Okumura stated his views. His daughter's happiness was only secondary to his ambition. Maybe it was even lower than his other goals.

_"Still I can make use of her somehow…..just how?"_

 Speaking of relatives as if they were bargaining chips. Okumura had already turned into this kind of man by this point in time. It was something Haru would thankfully never learn of. Ren didn't know that many well-known individuals would be visiting Kyoto to attend a series of banquets held by "Future Prime Minister" Masayoshi Shido. Some would join his side and some others…..well… they would mysteriously die in some "tragic accidents" the next couple of months. These series of banquets would last for a couple of months and also be the trigger that sends Ren down his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had three segments and now will be leading up to end of this prelude. So maybe 2 or three chapters more? Time will tell. While writing the whole fight scene and the criminal situation all together, i thought to myself "Is this too crazy? Like too much?" but than i thought about the game's plot.....and than about the fact of where i'm posting this...This isn't too crazy when i compare it to other story's I've glanced at or the game itself. The segment that had me rewriting it a lot was the hospital segment. Had to figure out how the younger siblings would react and how Ren could calm them down. It took about three attempts before i wrote something i was satisfied with. Glad you guys read the chapter and listened to me ramble. I hope to get the next chapter done by the end of this weekend...but don't hold me to that, i'll try though!


	5. Omen, "Accident", Imminent Fate, and Change?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, got it out. Its always so interesting when you come up with ideas while writing. This chapter is split up into four short segments, but it wont always be like this. I just didn't feel like dragging these parts out for for the usual 2 long segments. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

The streets of Kyoto looked the same, only they seemed ominously empty. That was how it looked when you entered the metaverse. There were no palaces Ren knew of in Kyoto, but he didn't doubt that there were probably some palace rulers that the Phantom Thieves would never discover. It wouldn't matter anyway since once they defeat the Holy Grail, the metaverse wouldn't exist anymore. Ren had currently finished a fight with a strong shadow that he managed to separate from the rest of its group.

"Well, This Persona seems good to keep."

Ren kept the Eligor they just subdued and replaced the weaker Jack O'Lantern. Arsene looked at the exhausted Ren.

**"Well, that's enough for today."**

 Ren agreed as they had spent a good amount of time in the metaverse. As Ren was about to leave, he noticed a strong group of shadows. Ren quickly hid on top of one of the houses around him and observed the passing group of shadows march towards the east. It seemed they had a destination in mind.

"…..They're going towards Tokyo too….How many groups of shadows have we seen like that?"

**"Too many to count. It seems they're attracted to something to the point where they'll even travel across the land."**

 "There's no need to guess what that something is. If they're the same as the shadows in Tokyo, then it can only be the Holy Grail that's doing this."

Ren felt nervous whenever he and Arsene would encounter groups like this. Ren would never have guessed that the Holy Grails influence reached this far. They were mostly the kinds of Shadows he and his friends encountered in the Mementos labyrinths and the stronger ones they would encounter in the prison they found deep in Mementos. Ren suddenly thought of something ominous.

_"Could it be possible that it's not just Kyoto, but all of Japan that's like this…"_

 Arsene also thought the same but decided they should focus on what they could handle.

**"It's better to avoid them. They don't look like the average shadows we see."**

 "Right."

Arsene looked at Ren as if expecting something.  
  
**"…..No skills you want to take from that Persona you've just obtained?"**

 Ren closed his eyes as if peering into his soul. It was how he collected info regarding his Personas. The Phantom Thieves would make fun of him for doing something out of an anime, but it really was how he looked up skills and info regarding his multiple Personas. His friends didn't need to do this because they only had one Persona they needed to keep track of. Personas were limited to certain attributes and skills and they might not even learn skills that they're perfectly compatible with. The only exception to this was the Guillotine in the Velvet Room, but even that had its limited uses as Ren couldn't even select what skills the fused Persona would inherit. Arsene's ability gained from the MetaREverse guide allowed Ren to select any skill's from any Persona he currently has with him to allow Arsene to inherit. Arsene could even relearn any previously forgotten skills. Ren could literally have a skill library of sorts for Arsene exclusively. It made him the best Persona Ren has had.

"No, you have some stronger skills than this one. It's only a bit better in strength compared to you."

**"For now anyway…."**

 Arsene had his pride. Despite starting off weak, he became much more powerful now the more Ren grew. In fact, Ren regretted fusing Arsene right away at the start of his previous journey the more Ren used him now.

**"So let's go home then."**

 "Yeah."

Ren got his phone out and clicked the leave button that was displayed on the screen. Reality started distorting and Ren found himself in an alleyway. It was where he entered the metaverse. Ren suddenly got an idea as he felt his body was a bit stiff.

"Let's go take a bath."

**"Relaxing the body relaxes the mind as they say."**

 Arsene followed Ren as they walked and eventually reached the bathhouse. Ren went into the changing rooms and started undressing. The toned and fit body Ren showed was the result of working out and metaverse training. As if the fact that Ren having a very athletic body wasn't enough, Ren's demeanor and nature now emphasized his charm and allure that his previous self could never display. If there was only one thing that contrasted a perfectly handsome man, it would be the scar Ren had on the back of his shoulder. If Ren hadn't fallen down after kicking the criminal, the scar might not have been so bad, but it didn't happen that way. Ren didn't feel it was too much of a loss anyway. A scar for his little sister's and an innocent girl's safety was not a bad trade. Arsene chuckled as he saw the scar again.

**"It's not a bad thing having that scar. I say it makes you look manlier."**

 Ren chuckled at Arsene's comment.

_"Was I not manly before?"_

**"Heh, A scar has a story to tell, and I'm sure any woman who gazes at your body will want to learn more about you ."**

 Of course, Arsene was speaking about Ann, but he didn't deny Ren being a certified lady-killer now. Ren chuckled.

_"My heart is already taken. There's nothing that's going to change that."_

**"Hah! You think I don't know that."**

 Ren entered the bath and relaxed. There were relatively few people here today. Ren started thinking about today's experience.

_"It's worrying seeing those shadows march towards Tokyo every so often. I don't even know what the Holy grail is planning to do to Tokyo once he tries to takes over."_

**"Ren, You're close to the start of your journey. You'll find out soon enough and naturally, you'll put a stop to it."**

_"Right."_

 After staying for 20 minutes, Ren eventually finished his bath and went home to prepare for school the next day.

* * *

  
Ren and his friends were walking home from school as it had just finished. They decided to take a detour as they went to the stores in town to browse. Kise sighed as he saw a game that he wanted on sale.

"Why can't I just win the lotto…"

Ren chuckled at his friend.

"You could just get a job and earn the money that way."

"I don't want to work!"

"Lazy."

Both Ren and Kanna said the same thing at the same time. Kise didn't mind though. They continued browsing the store until it became a bit late. As they were leaving the stores the same way they arrived they noticed a huge crowd of people blocking the way. Kise sighed.

"Dammit. Are we going to have to go the long way?"

"What happened?"

Kanna said as she moved toward the overhead bridge that's was over the street the crowd was gathered around. Ren felt it was odd as well and followed Kanna, leaving Kise to be the last one to follow. When Ren reached where Kanna was, he saw police and barricades to prevent the crowd from getting any further. Ren saw what looked like a car accident. As Ren was wondering how this happened, two adults started speaking about it next to him.

"I can't believe that Ishida got into an accident, now of all times! Do you think he'll continue running for prime minister?"

Ren reacted to the words "Prime Minister".

_"Could it be?"_

**"Ren! Look!"**

 As soon as Arsene said that though, Ren could hear the cheers of some girls shouting someone's name. Ren immediately turned to see a familiar face on the scene of the "accident". The boy had brown hair. He was wearing a tan peacoat, black pants and had some black gloves to match. Ren immediately came to a conclusion when he saw Akechi.

" _He…He caused this! It can't be a coincidence!"_

 "Hey look it's the famous Detective Prince Akechi!"

A random girl screamed as more people began to take notice of Akechi. Kise looked at the crazy fan girls with a sigh and eventually turned to Kanna as she showed no reaction towards the "charming" detective prince.

"Not going to scream like those other girls?"

"….Meh…"

Kanna shrugged.

"I don't want to say anything about him with all these crazy fangirls around me so let's talk l-

As Kanna was quietly telling Kise and Ren, Ren left without letting her finish. While wondering what got into Ren, Kise and Kanna followed their friend who left suddenly. When Ren finally stopped somewhere away from the scene, Kanna asked a question for Ren.

"Hey, Ren? Why did you leave like that?"

Ren looked at Kanna with an annoyed look.

"Sorry, I just…. didn't want to be there anymore."

Why would Ren want to see Akechi be praised for "solving" the case when he knew Akechi was the one who caused it. Ren continued home with Kanna and Kise behind.

"Hey, Ren? Do you hate Akechi?"

Kanna asked. Ren looked back at Kanna.

"Why would you say that?"

"You had a serious look on your face dude."

Kise answered for Kanna. He also noticed Ren's expression. Ren looked at the both of his friends and sighed.

"Hate him? …...I don't know…"

As Ren got to know Akechi more in his past Journey, that annoyance he felt from Akechi at the start, ended complicated as Ren didn't know what to feel about Akechi's death. Was he supposed to move on and ignore the death of a criminal or regret the fact he couldn't save someone's life? Akechi had committed many crimes, but that didn't mean Ren wanted to wish him death. He was sure Haru and Futaba, while not feeling the same as him, also felt they wanted a different end for him. Maybe Ren would rather have Akechi serve his time in jail rather than death.

"Well, I hate him."

Kise said out of nowhere interrupting Ren's train of thought. Kanna only shook her head, as usual, Kise broke the serious atmosphere. Ren laughed as he could already guess the reason.

"Is it because he's charismatic? Has a lot of female fans?"

"Exactly! Damm pretty boys! You too Ren! You've turned into quite the pretty boy yourself!

Kanna sighed but eventually chuckled when she heard the last thing Kise said.

"You're so stupid Kise."

Kanna walked on as she felt she didn't want to talk about this anymore. Kise followed behind Kanna asking questions. Ren watched his two friends walking home as he was following right behind.

**"I always feel like he does it on purpose sometimes."**

 Arsene was talking about Kise. Ren smiled and looked at his first and longest friend.

_"I'm sure he did. He probably knows me the best out of everyone I've known."_

 Ren and his friends walked home right after and continued on with their normal lives for a little longer.

* * *

 

_"It's almost here…..The day I leave…."_

Ren was anxious as he was currently going over the things he would bring with him. He had the savings he earned from his job that he quit last week.

_"It's not enough…"_

 Medicine and equipment cost a lot of money. Ren's daily expenses also added to that fact. Ren's savings at most would last him and the Phantom Thieves until Madarame's palace was finished. Healing skills would be used in battle and a little bit outside of battle as it was effective in healing wounds and statuses. Medicine helped the injured actually feel better rather than the wound just being gone. Being healed by a skill still meant you had to rest immediately after, while medicine had the best effects and helped the injured get right back into battle. If not, Ren wouldn't have had to work so hard back then and just used healing skills.

**"No need to worry, we can deal with the expenses later. Don't go off getting another job since it won't change it much with how little time remains."**

_"Right."_

 Ren looked at his laptop. News regarding Shido's banquets was displayed. Ren had also looked up the prime minister candidate that was in the accident and it turned out as Ren had expected. The man had died due to unknown causes. Many guesses were thrown out, but Ren knew it was a mental shutdown. Ren turned his computer off and went to bed. Ren laid in his bed with his eyes closed.  
  
_"I'm nervous…"_

**"I can tell…You've been doing the same thing these past few days. "**

_"…Do you think-_

**"You did everything you needed to, in fact, you did much more. You've even saved two people's lives."**

Arsene spoke about Ren's little sister, Sachi, and the kidnaped girl whose name was Akemi Sakurai. She actually went to Ren's school where she thanked him immensely. Ren didn't pay attention to her when he rescued her, but Ren remembered something when he met her at school again. She had actually died in Ren's previous life. Ren remembered when the school mourned the death as some guys thought the world was too cruel to give such a beautiful girl such a death. Ren at the time also thought it was terrible and now…he saved her from her fate.

_"…. You're right… and I'm not done saving people!"_

**"That's the spirit! Charge forward and don't look back!"**

Eventually, Ren fell asleep. Arsene continued to watch him after the fact.

**"You've worked your hardest. I'm sure we will succeed this time. I can't wait to see what fate you bring forward."**

 Arsene disappeared into Ren. They both would wait for the fated day to arrive.

* * *

 

"My lord, he's approaching the date by the day. Is there nothing else you want to do?"

A woman's voice sounded in the vast white void. A woman appeared out of nowhere. She had a dark blue dress on. She had platinum blonde hair that reached to her waist. Her legs were covered with black tights and wore black heels to match. Her eyes were a scarlet gold color much like Ren's eyes when he was in the metaverse and the wardens of the Velvet Room. She had an otherworldly beauty not found in any of the women Ren has encountered so far. She would be a great beauty in Ren's world, but she wasn't, as she was only an assistant to an even higher being. It looked as though she spoke to no one, but she knew her master was here.

**"…. How has he come along? ….."**

A voice that would compel the listener to bow sounded out. The woman did just that and bowed. One knee on the ground while the other was used as an armrest. Her hands were covered by gloves that were colored the same as her dress.

"He has progressed immensely…..but I feel it might be too easy for him my lord."

A suppressed laughter came from nowhere.

**"Do you feel I should make it harder for him? He's gone through so much and it could be attributed to that manifestation of desire's meddling."**

 Suddenly the woman in the blue dress saw an image form in the white void. It was the Velvet Room. There sat Igor with his eyes closed. The twins were standing there as still as statues as if waiting for something…. or someone to arrive. The woman scowled when she saw "Igor".

"An idiot pretending to be a god!"

The woman said that to "Igor", but she also didn't think the real Igor was qualified to be called god either. Only her master which was also his master can be the only one who can claim that title. The voice in the void responded as if reading her thoughts.

**"There are few beings that can challenge me…. but that doesn't mean there aren't any."**

 "Master! I-

**"I know, just please keep it in mind."**

 In the woman's mind, her master was the most powerful. She was one of his many creations and she naturally had a devotion to him. The voice in void spoke again with amusement.

**"You might be onto something though…Watching the same events play out is no fun."**

 As the voice finished saying that, the woman saw an image form in the void once again. It was Earth. As the woman wondered what her master would do, she saw a gigantic hand reach into Earth and sink into it as if it were water. The hand fiercely swiped to the right, soon shattering the image. The "drops" of Earth slowly came together again forming the image of the blue planet once more. The woman grew confused, not knowing what her master did.

"Master? This humble one does not understand what you just did?"

**"Hmm?"**

 The woman grew frightened as she assumed she spoke out of her boundary's.

 "!!!!! THIS HUMBLE ONE APOLOGIZES FOR-

**"Now that I think about it, I've never given you a name. Yes?"**

 The woman didn't say anything. Expectations grew inside the woman's heart, but she didn't show them on the outside. The voice silently grew amused as he could naturally sense her expectations.

**"Your name shall now be known as Grace."**

 Grace stood silently with her head still down as she was on her knee. If she were to raise her head, you would be able to see the great sight of the beauty's first time ever blushing extremely.

"Th-Thi-This one will treasure the name, Grace, for her entire life!"

While stuttering on her first word, Grace replied with happiness.

**"I'm glad. Now, Grace, I have a task for you."**

 With her new name now, Grace felt even more willing to serve her master.

"Anything!"

**"I have just now changed the world known as Earth."**

 "…."

As always Grace was in awe of the power her master held.

**"Things won't go the same for the Trickster, or that one who **impersonates** my servant. This is only to provide me with something new to watch."**

"So, what is the task that you will bestow upon me."

Grace wondered what her master would want her to do.

**"I have assigned you a place in this world."**

 "A place?"

**"You will be there to watch over and live a normal life on earth."**

 "But-But that means-

**"Yes, you will be away for a while."**

 Grace grew sad as she would be leaving her master, but she would never think of refusing his wish.

**"You will monitor the Tricksters growth and report to me from time to time. Depending on his growth, I might bestow new ability's."**

 "I will make sure, that he knows how benevolent you are my lord!"

**"Yes, please do so in moderation."**

 Grace said her goodbyes to her master. She stood in front of the image of earth before walking through. The void became quiet for a while before he spoke again.

**"Please show me a good show Trickster, and Grace please try to have some fun."**

 Grace had been with her creator for as long as he had created her. She grew prideful and lofty against people who weren't her master and eventually developed this personality. The mysterious being sent his creation to earth because he naturally didn't want this for her. Each one of his personal creations was his children in a sense. He hoped Grace would become a lot more colorful and exciting personality wise with her time on earth. The being watched in anticipation for a future where even he does not know how it will turn out. After a couple of minutes though, he suddenly remembered something.  
  
**"Right! How could I forget?!"**  
  
The being sent a light straight into the image of Earth. It would explain Grace's role on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, we'll see what I do with Grace. I have some plans, but we'll see how it goes. I will try to make the next chapter the last in this prelude to the start of the plot(FINALLY!). We only have the Shido encounter and the farewell scene so lets see what i do with that. Expect the chapter to either hit mid-week or this next weekend as i usually work weekdays. Also! I'm pretty excited to change a lot of stuff because of the fact of what "The Lord" did, i'll be using that as an excuse to change whatever i want in the story. Dont worry though, it wont be anything too drastic(i think). Thanks for reading the chapter and hope to see you again!


	6. Assault and Farewell.

The days were ticking away for Ren. The remaining two weeks were spent with friends and family as he wouldn't be with them for the next year. Ren's thoughts for those two weeks were complicated. The Phantom Thieves were always on his mind but spending time with his family and two childhood friends reminded Ren of the life he had before his "assault". It was peaceful for Ren to just be a normal teenage boy. Despite having these feelings, this didn't change his choice though. It made Ren more determined to have his friends from Tokyo also experience this peaceful life with him.

* * *

Ren was walking home. It was dark as it was getting late. Ren looked around and listened. Ren was listening for the cries of help.

_"…..Today is it."_

Ren was currently taking the same path as the last time. The streets were empty as mostly everyone was home. He separated from his friends after school after saying he had other things to do and told his parents he would be home late as something came up. They didn't suspect anything and soon Ren was by himself…..Well not entirely.

**"I'm getting excited! We'll get to see everyone from Tokyo once more! I'm sure you'll be happy to see her again?"**

 Arsene teased. Ren gave a helpless smile.

_"Should I be happy that I'm about to get an "assault" on my record?"_

**"You should be happy you'll get to see them again!"**

What Arsene said made Ren excited for a moment before he remembered something else. The thought made Ren cool his excitement.  
  
_"But…. They won't remember me…."_  
  
Although Ren tried to ignore the thought, the reality was is that they would most likely treat Ren as a stranger if they were to meet again. For the Ren who went through so much with them, it would be difficult to stay calm when he would meet them again. Arsene naturally noticed Ren's thoughts.

 **"But, you do! That's all you need Ren! If you want them to become the friends you cherished in the past, then work hard to build that friendship once more!"**  
  
Ren thought about his friends once more and his lover as well. Ren smiled as he thought of getting things back to how they used to be. As he was about to say something he heard a cry.

"PLEASE STOP IT!"

Ren stopped in his tracks. He looked toward the direction the cry came from. Arsene did the same.

"It starts now…."

Ren silently said and started slowly moving toward the source of the cry, picking up speed until eventually, he could see a man and woman. The man was obviously Shido as he seemed to still be heavily drunk as the last time Ren went through this.  
  
Shido griped the woman's arm as she was resisting with all she could, but there also seemed to be some reason she wouldn't go too far. If Ren could knock Shido over by slightly bumping into him, then the woman could obviously do something herself. Back then, Ren thought the woman was just an awful person for abandoning him back then but thinking on it now with what he knew about Shido, the woman was probably forced into making that choice with whatever Shido blackmailed her with. Ren wouldn't blame her now, in fact, he's willingly walking into this expecting to get a record so how could Ren blame her in this situation. Ren walked closer and closer until Shido finally noticed him.

"What? What do you want Kid? GET OUT OF HERE!"

In a drunken slur, Shido managed to say the same thing as before. Ren didn't falter despite being yelled at by a drunk. Shido went back to the woman and started speaking.

"I'm going to tell you again! Get in the car!"

"NOO! PLEASE STOP IT!"

Shido was about to use more strength when he felt something bump into him roughly. The force from the shove made the drunken Shido fall quickly. Ren looked at Shido who had fallen over. He was worried he might not get Shido to fall over if he went easy, so he gave Shido a good shove while trying to make it not look intentional. Ren soon saw Shido turn to face him after falling down. He got injured like before only it seemed like Ren made it worse than before.

"FUCKING BRAT! AHHHH!"

Shido yelled at Ren. Ren calmly looked at Shido.

"You fell over yourself. You're just too drunk to notice."

Just as Shido was about to respond, he heard police sirens. Both him and Ren looked towards the noise.

_"The police!"_

 Both thought the same thing. One sounded annoyed while the other sounded relieved. Shido looked at Ren and then towards the woman.

"Hey! Make this statement to the police."

The woman was a bit surprised by the development but was soon brought back to the reality that she herself was also involved. Shido continued.

"This kid attacked me. Understand?"

The woman was regretting the fact she offered to take Shido to his car. The last banquet that Shido hosted had ended and this was the only one where he got this drunk. The woman thought it would be as simple as just making sure he reached his car, but it eventually turned to him trying to have a one-night stand with her. She was married and yet Shido didn't seem to give a damm about that. Shido saw her hesitation.

"What's the matter? You're not thinking of turning me to the police, are you?"

Shido laughed after saying what the woman was planning.

"The police are my bitches! They'll do whatever I want! Even if I get arrested, I'll get out soon at one point and then I'll find you and your family and ruin them!"

The woman took a step back in fear. She didn't doubt the connections Shido had made that would enable him to get out of jail. Shido took joy in the despair she was put in.

"Yes…If I remember right, you have a daughter that's transferring into a prestigious high school this upcoming school year yes? It would be a shame if that news of the "money" were to come out."

"BUT YOU-

"All I have to say was that you did it on your own….The police will believe me more than you."

The woman started trembling in anger and regret. Shido laughed and started rambling towards the oncoming police. The woman didn't know what to do until the youth that saved her spoke.

"Just blame me…."

The woman froze when she heard what Ren quietly said. She looked at Ren only to see him looking at the police coming with Shido. She also noticed that there was no time to discuss why. Shido looked at the woman.

"Well? Tell the nice officer what happened."

Shido said as if the matter was already settled. The woman took one look at Ren as if burning the image of the youth that's was taking the dive for her selfish wish. She pointed at Ren.

"This…This boy attacked him…"

The woman said it. She felt awful doing it, but she cared about her family more than a random boy. That fact though didn't make her feel any better doing it. The police went up to cuff Ren. Ren didn't resist but made sure to act like he was shocked. He didn't want to be too calm in this situation lest he makes things worse. Ren was put into the cop car and would soon be delivered to the police station.

_"It starts…..My life in Tokyo…."_

**"Yes. Let's hope everything goes the same."**

Ren would soon face the same emotions that his friends and family displayed the last time only it felt more awful than the previous time. Maybe it was just the fact that Ren put them under these emotions intentionally or maybe it was just the fact that Ren felt a lot closer with his friends and family than before or it could just be both those facts.  
  
Ren would soon go to court, be judged guilty, and be put on probation. The court would also decide he be transferred to Shujin to continue his study's as his previous school expelled him. His father would set up a place to stay with one of his good friend's acquaintance. Ren would sigh in relief internally when he learned it would be Sojiro Sakura who would be taking him.

* * *

If there was a change in the whole process, it would be the fact that he'll be riding a bus rather than the bullet train. Luckily Ren will be asleep most of the ride as his parent's set up a late night ride. Ren was currently at the bus station. He wasn't alone as his two best friends and family were there to say goodbye. Kanna was the first to say goodbye. She had a somber mood surrounding her.

"Its…It's not fair! Why is this happening to you!"

Kanna said in frustration. Ren had told his side of the story to his friends and family. They all believed him despite the court ruling against him. Ren smiled.

"It's fine Kann-

"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM REN?!!!!!... You have a record now!!!!….. Do you know how hard that's going to make things for you?!"  
  
Kanna interrupted Ren. She couldn't believe it. Ren was taking this calmly?

_"He should be angry! I can't believe…. even you would be calm in this situation Ren…."_

Kanna assumed Ren was just putting up a front to make it not look so bad, but she knew this would complicate Ren's future as an adult. As she was about to say something else, Ren hugged her suddenly. Ren spoke as he held Kanna in his arms.

"Thank you Kanna….for believing in me….I know what this means for me…trust me I'm mad, but what can I do?"

Kanna started tearing up. Ren was like a brother to her and to see him get treated so unfairly just brought her to tears. Ren could hear Kanna sniffling as she returned his hug.

"Idiot…Of course, I'll believe in you. We've been friends for such a long time, I would be a terrible person if I just thought you were a bad person because of this. I wouldn't have been your best friend for so long if we didn't have that trust in each other."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Although Ren was a bit surprised, he also knew Kanna didn't mean anything by this kiss.

"Don't worry, just think of this as a good luck charm. Besides, you still haven't introduced us to that mystery girl, I hope you can tell us more about her when you come back."

Ren tightened his hug with Kanna as she did the same.

"I will…."

Their conversation was only heard by the both of them. Kanna soon separated from Ren and let Kise have his goodbyes. Kise walked up to Ren and they just stood there for a solid minute before Kise broke the silence.

"This…. This sucks dude."  
  
Ren chuckled at the obvious "analysis" Kise gave.

"Yeah…its not the greatest…"

Kise smiled at Ren's obvious reply. They both didn't want this goodbye to end on a sour note, but they also knew it wouldn't be a happy one. Kise looked at the bus behind Ren.

"I mean when it gets to this point, I guess you just have to think of the positive points rather than the negative points."

"Those being?"

Ren waited for his friend to reply. Kise started thinking about it.

"Well, remember when me, you, and Kanna planned to take a trip to Tokyo? Well, you can be our tour guide when we head over! Saves us a bit of money."

Ren chuckled.

"I guess."

"Hey, Ren."

Ren looked at Kise. Kise put his hand on Ren's shoulder and gave him a thumbs up with his other hand.

"Make sure you're not alone over there. You didn't talk to a lot of people over here beside me and Kanna…..I'm just worried you'll just go to school and not talk to anyone. Hopefully, no one knows about your record over there."

_"Too late about that…"_

Ren chuckled on the inside. Ren's record was already known by the whole school when he went in for his first day. Kise continued talking.

"........ Ren, good luck out there. Make sure when you come back, you tell us about that girl you were talking about on Valentine's day. Kanna talks about that all the time when you're not around and it's getting on my nerves."

Ren and Kise shared a laugh over that last fact.

"I will."

Ren and Kise did a handshake into a hug. Best friends that are as close as brothers. Kise let Ren say goodbye to his family. His little brother and sister came up first. They both had sad looks on their faces. Sachi looked at her older brother.

"Do…Do you have to go?..."

Sachi and Naoko actually didn't know the reason Ren was going away. They only knew he would be gone for a year. Ren felt a knife go straight through his heart when he heard his sisters sadden tone. Ren got down on his knees and hugged both his sister and brother.

"I…I have to go, ok?

Ren struggled to reply to his sister's question. Naoko asked the next question.

"Can…Can we go?"

"…No, you can't…"

It wasn't the first time Naoko, and even Sachi said the same question. Ren felt this was worst then the last time. All the extra time he spent with his family and friends made this more excruciating. The pair of siblings didn't say anything for a while. Finally, Sachi spoke up.

"Can….Can I call you?"

Ren smiled and chuckled when heard Sachi's request. This was something he could do. He looked at his sister warmly and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course! Call me whenever you want!"

"Ok!"

It seemed just being able to talk to her older brother seemed to bring a smile to his sister's face. Naoko was the same and the siblings let their father talk to Ren. Well, it didn't start with words.  
  
"..........."

They were both silent as they looked at each other. Ren's mother was afraid a fight would break between them, but let it be when she saw what her husband did next. Ren's father extended his hand. Ren grabbed it only to be pulled into a fatherly hug.

"…Stay safe…I know we'll figure something…something to get you out of this. So until then just stay safe and follow the rules."

Ren smiled as he heard his father.

_"What would he think if I told him, I'm going to be a Phantom Thief?...well he wouldn't know what that is since they don't exist yet."_

 Ren chuckled on the inside, but also felt glad he had a father like his. Ren's father let go to allow Ren to speak to the last person. To Ren, this might be the hardest one yet. Ren's' mother came up and immediately covered Ren in a tender embrace. Ren stayed in his mother's arms while she spoke.

"I…I don't like this. I wanted you to experience the world and go travel….but not as a "criminal"….why does my baby boy….."

Ren's mother started crying. Ren and his mother swayed from side to side. His mother didn't want to let go. Ren thought about what Arsene said and what his mother said.

"Mom…. I'll be fine…. when I come back, I'll tell you about all the stuff I did in Tokyo. Let's just treat this as me going on a trip. Like we were talking about."

"But this-

"It's just how things went about, don't worry just like dad said. We'll get through this somehow. Let's believe in dad, ok?"

After what seemed like half an hour, Ren's mother let go, but not without covering her "baby boy" in kisses before he left.  
  
Ren's bus had arrived. Ren was just about to enter the bus when he stopped and took one last look at his family and friends. They were waving with tears in their eyes. Some gave encouragement while a few other gave some sympathetic looks. Ren waved back and entered the bus. Ren looked at his seat number and found that it was a window seat. He could see his family while they couldn't see him. Ren put his hand on the window. Arsene couldn't see his face but already knew what kind of face Ren was making.

_"Arsene…."_

**"Yes?"**

_"…. I'm going to miss them….."_

Ren had tears rolling down his cheeks. Arsene looked at his user and then at Ren's family and friends.

**"…..As will I….Lets look forward to the day we can meet them again."**

_"Right!"_

Ren nodded. The bus eventually started moving and took Ren away from his friends and family. Soon Ren could no longer see them.  Ren wiped the tears out of his eyes after a while. Ren closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and as soon as he opened them again, a look of strong willpower was all that's left.

_"We'll change Shido's heart again and defeat the Holy Grail for sure. I won't fail this time!"_

Ren looked outside as it was dark. It would be a long ride to Tokyo and Ren wanted to be well rested for when he arrived at Leblanc. Ren closed his eyes and went to sleep. All unaware of the fact that someone on the bus had been watching him the entire time.  
  
Grace had watched Ren say his goodbyes to his family and friends and felt a bit of a resemblance to her own situation. She had left her master's side for the first time and would be alone for a year…. well, not entirely alone. Grace looked at the envelope that had been sent by her master. She opened it carefully and looked at the contents once again for the fifth time. She sighed on the inside.

_"Why would this be my role?! I can't believe I'm serving someone else other than my master! ......To think it's also the Tricksters lover…."_

The contents of the letter described that Grace would become the caretaker of Ann Takamaki. In order to keep watch of the Tricksters growth without alerting Igor, Grace's master had her stay with someone close to the Trickster, but also somewhere she can learn about life on Earth. Grace sighed as she looked at the starry night where she was soon reminded of the day the Trickster was sent to the past.  
  
The 8 balls of light were shot into the past. The brightest was a crimson and black light, this light was Ren Amamiya. The 7 other lights also represented the Phantom Thieves of the past. These seven lights would return to their proper vessel where they would most likely affect how the Phantom Thieves of now will react to Ren.  
  
Grace only hoped that they would give her master a good show as she personally didn't care about the outcome of the Phantom Thieves. Grace looked over the instructions for her job. Her master had also graciously included her tasks and responsibilities. It would be a long year in Tokyo for both Ren and Grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we've finally reached the start of the game....next chapter lol. I liked giving Ren a bit of backstory before the game starts as it sets me up for after the game is finshed. Its pretty funny to me because the reason i got interested in Persona 5 fanfics was because i wanted to know more about what happens after the game finishes, that led to me wanting to write my own fanfic and now here i am writing a prologue to the long story of Persona 5. I hope you guys have enjoyed what I've done and what i plan to do to the story down the road, it wont be anything super crazy, but i'm trying to think of what Ren would do with the memories of the future and use that as material to write, but also use the appearance of Grace's master(who shouldn't really be all that a secret with the previous chapter) to change the story in a new way so i don't end up just repeating the game itself completely. Hope you guys look forward the next chapter and thanks for reading till this point!


	7. Alteration.

An alarm on the phone next to a bed suddenly started ringing and just as it started ringing a hand came over it and turned it off. Ren woke up and looked around his surrounding area. It was early morning as he planned to wake up earlier than he was supposed to. Ren took a couple of moments looking around, before finally chuckling to himself silently.

"I'm back…..I'm finally, really back…."

**"I don't have many memories of this place since we were only together for a short time before, but its definitely a spacious "room"."**

Arsene gave his opinion of Ren's attic in Leblanc.

Ren had arrived in Tokyo 2 days ago where everything mostly went the same as the last time. Sojiro was still the harsh man he was before, but Ren didn't feel bothered by it since he knew what kind of man Sojiro is under that cold appearance he put on. Sojiro later took Ren to get settled into Shujin where he met the principal and Ms. Kawakami again. It was odd meeting them again as Ren knew that Kobayakawa would be killed by Akechi and that Ms. Kawakami was a maid. The latter whom Ren never did follow up on her requests to hire her. Ren needed money to run the Phantom Thieves so how could he spare the money to hire a private maid.

"She was way too expensive for someone like me…"  
  
**"So would you have hired her if you did have the money?"**

Arsene asked as he was curious. Ren stuttered when replying back to the sudden question.

"We-Well? I….I might have…."

**"Tsk, Tsk, Ren, I thought Ann had already taken your heart and yet-**

Ren tried to clear up Arsene's assumption.

"You! You got it wrong! I'm not hiring her for "those" reasons…. I just wanted to know the reason why she became a maid!"

From what Ren got from Ms. Kawakami in class, was an earnest teacher who seemed to enjoy teaching, but on some days, there seemed to be a different side where she didn't seem to enjoy the life she had. Ren wondered which side Ms. Kawakami's true self was. Arsene silently listened.

**"Troubles you never learned about but assumed there was. Maybe you should see if this time, there's something you can do."**

Ren nodded. Ms. Kawakami was only one of the many people who Ren stopped seeing in his previous life. It was Ren's goal this time to ensure it doesn't happen the same way. Ren suddenly remembered the reason why he woke up so early. Ren opened a random phone app he downloaded the previous day and wrote a text to a certain number. Arsene could only watch as Ren finished the message and sent it.

**"So you've already started…."**

Arsene was speaking about changing the past. Ren had already begun devising many deviations from his previous life. Arsene sighed as he saw the message.

**"I recall you treasured this moment dearly and now you're giving it up."**

Ren smiled as he recalled it.

"It's fine….. it's just like you said right? Just have to work hard and make some memories as special as that one."

Ren got up from his bed and changed from his sleepwear into his school uniform. Ren looked at himself as he saw the Shujin uniform on him once more.

"It feels odd wearing this again for the first time. It's supposed to be a new feeling and yet it's not."

Ren made sure he had everything for school. Ren had woken up early, so he decided to clean his room in the meantime. As Ren finished cleaning his room, he noticed that Sojiro had a couple of flower pots that were empty, 7 in total. Ren looked at them and set them up on a shelf.

"You know…I never did decorate the room much last time so let's change that as well. You know they say that your surroundings affect who you are."

**"That's true, but it's not just your immediate surroundings, it's also the people you connect with who also influence you."**

Ren suddenly thought of his friends here in Tokyo.

"Maybe…I would've turned out to be someone else if I didn't have those guys… Someone like-

**-like Akechi who grew hateful of his own unfortunate life."**

Ren agreed. Ren didn't forgive Akechi for what he did, but that didn't mean he didn't feel pity for someone who mostly had a tougher life then Ren did. Akechi even said it himself.

[Two years ago, if I had met you guys, or maybe even just you, Ren, I might've turned into someone different….]

Ren sighed. He wasn't sent back two years, only one. If he did, maybe Ren might've tried to reach out to Akechi, but there's no use in thinking of the what if. Ren noticed the time and decided he should leave a little early. As he was descending the stairs, Ren noticed his umbrella. He smiled at it before continuing downstairs, leaving the umbrella behind.

* * *

Ren was currently staying underneath the same store and was watching the sight of people taking cover from the rain with either umbrellas or anything that can be used as mild cover. Ren smiled as the memories came flooding in. Ren was just waiting for the rain to die down a little when he noticed out of the corner of his eyes, a girl was walking with an umbrella. She had wavy platinum blonde hair with two bushy styled pigtails and a pair of bright blue eyes. She wore the same winter school uniform as the last time Ren had seen her. It was Ann Takamaki, Ren's lover in his previous life. Ren had his emotions run wild for a couple of seconds before struggling to keep them under control.

_"SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER YOU! KEEP YOUR COOL!"_

Ren didn't want to Ann to think he was insane if she noticed his odd expression, so he avoided looking at her. Ann continued to walk by, she didn't stop under the store roof as she had brought an umbrella. She continued walking by but stopped as she felt something compelled her to look back. She only saw Ren, who she didn't know. She looked at him for a couple seconds before going down the shortcut to school that she knew. Arsene watched her go down the alleyway.

**"She's gone…."**

Ren finally looked where she disappeared. A part of him wanted to reach out and hug her tightly, but the other part held him back reluctantly. Ren sighed to himself.

_"This is for the better…. because-_

Just as Ren was thinking of said reason, a white car drove by, it looked like a random ordinary car, but Ren recognized whose car that was.

_"Kamoshida…."_

Ren had sent a text to Ann, who luckily had the same phone number as before. He sent the message under the impression he was from a fortune service and sent her message telling her it was good luck to bring an umbrella. Ren chuckled to himself, before suddenly having a sad smile.

_"I may have sacrificed that moment we had together, but at least Kamoshida didn't get his hands on you today…."_

Ren remembered when Ann had told him about this day. It was a day she didn't want to remember since Kamoshida had picked her up in his car. She said the whole ride to school, he was feeling up her thighs. Ren thought that he would give this moment up in order for her not experience that again. Arsene reminded Ren of his next objective.

**"He's coming…."**

Ren turned to look and saw a blond boy walking down the sidewalk. He seemed tired as he stayed up late last night playing video games. Ren smiled helplessly when he saw Ryuji's appearance.

_"Well, it's time to start the Phantom Thieves again!"_

 Ren walked towards Ryuji. Ryuji only looked at the stranger before him wondering what he came to him for. Ren had to stop Ryuji himself since Kamoshida didn't pick up Ann. Ren started his conversation with Ryuji with a question.

"Um…You go to Shujin right?"

"Um yeah? Don't you?"

Ryuji assumed Ren went to his school since he wore the same uniform.

"I'm actually a transfer student, Ren Amamiya, I was hoping you can show me the way to school?"

"Oh! Sure, I don't mind, I can even show you a shortcut I take. Think of it as my welcome gift to Shujin. Oh! By the way the names Ryuji Sakamoto, nice to meetcha ya too."

Ryuji didn't mind showing a new student around. Actually, it's been the first time in a while he's talked to someone new ever since that incident happened. Plus, Ryuji felt somewhat of a connection with this new student, but he couldn't put his finger on it. That's when Ryuji recalled a certain rumor going around school.  
  
_"Transfer student?….. Could he be that transfer student?"_

Ryuji led Ren to school all while Ren launched the MetaREverse app and began to send Ryuji and himself on their adventures through the metaverse.

* * *

Ann was arriving at school. She felt odd the whole way to school as if she just did something different. The feeling became extreme when she passed by that store…. or was it that person himself? Ann thought back to that person.

_"…I don't know him... So why am I trying so hard to remember who he is?"_

 "What's got you thinking so hard Ann?"

Ann turned back to see her best friend, Shiho Suzui. Shiho teased Ann for her thoughtful expression.

"It's nothing Shiho, anything new?"

"Oh…You know just same old same old."

Shiho didn't want to talk about anything related to her volleyball club, but Ann had other ideas.

"Oh come on! I saw how good your volleyball team played last year! I'm sure you'll be great this year as well!"

"Ye-Yeah….."

Shiho gave Ann a smile that wasn't quite a smile. Shiho decided to forcefully change the subject.

"C'mon tell me what you were thinking about earlier!"

"Oh…."

Ann looked around to see if anyone was listening. Shiho was confused by her behavior. Ann leaned in closer to Shiho.

"I just been having a weird feeling all morning…. Like…something's different…."

"Different…..Isn't every day different somehow? What are you getting at?"

"I don't know! That's why it's weird!"

Ann didn't know what this odd feeling was. It started with that odd text she got in the morning. Ann never remembered signing up for a fortune service, but it didn't seem like spam as Ann checked the weather and there was a good chance of rain. Ann recalled her whole morning to Shiho. Shiho didn't find anything too crazy about it.

"Anything else?"

"…. This feeling….I felt it the most when I passed by some store."

"Did you want to go buy something?"

Shiho chuckled and made fun of Ann's shopping tendencies. Ann shook her head.

"No! it's just, it wasn't the store itself, but the person standing in front of it."

"Person? ...Was it a guy or a girl?"

"…..It was a guy…."

Shiho suddenly thought of a possible reason.

"Love at first sight?"

"NOOO!!! I MEAN?!! YES!? I MEAN Wait! What am I saying?

Ann put her hands her head and shook her head. She wanted to deny it because it was her first time meeting the guy, but she also felt it was wrong to deny what Shiho said as Ann felt an impulse to agree with Shiho. Shiho was a bit shocked as she was just teasing Ann, but Shiho thought that she might have hit the mark.

"Was is it really-

"IM SORRY SHIHO, I HAVE TO GET TO CLASS! BYE!"

Ann ran away from Shiho. Shiho stood in shock.

"Seriously?….I've got to find out who that guy is!"

Shiho had a mischievous smile when thinking of investigating Ann's crush. While Shiho walked away to her class, they never noticed that a man watched them from the distance.

* * *

Ann had arrived at her classroom. She had her head face down on her desk and had her arms around her head.  
  
_"WHAT AM I SAYING? I DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT GUY AND YET…."_

Ann didn't know what his name was. She didn't even get a close look at his face and yet, Ann felt like something about him was interesting to her. Thinking about him more now, there was a ton of things Ann wanted to know. Ann didn't know where these feeling of interest came from, but Grace would know that it was the result of the remnant will of Ann from Ren's previous life. It was probably the most extreme result for Ann as well since she was probably the one who had the highest affinity with Ren, considering their relationship as lovers. Ann suddenly started thinking of what Shiho said.  
  
_"Could it really be that?......."_  
  
As Ann was thinking of the strange boy, she yawned.

_"I didn't get enough sleep…because of those nightmares….."_

Nightmares that plagued Ann ever since she and Kamoshida had been encountering each other more and more. Ann only agreed to see him because of his threats to Shiho and Ann naturally cared about Shiho's future enough to put herself on the line for her, but as Kamoshida's requests kept increasing, it became difficult for Ann to want to continue. It never went too far, but Kamoshida has been pushing for it to cross that line. Ann would never even let him touch her if it wasn't for Shiho. Ann began wondering what she should do. Kamoshida had been hinting that they should cross the line soon if she didn't want Shiho to be kicked off the team. Ann sighed miserably as she struggles to resolve this without it affecting Shiho in any way.

_"Someone, Anyone... Please help me….….. I really want this to end already."_

Ann was hurting on the inside as she thought this. Ann didn't realize the guy she was thinking about earlier was the solution to all her troubles.

* * *

"Well here's the exit, this is where we'll part ways."

Morgana said as Ren had already freed him. Ren went about things differently this time. As soon as he and Ryuji entered the castle and were surrounded by the shadows, He called Arsene and defeated the shadows with ease. He took the confused and shocked Ryuji down to the dungeons in order to free Morgana. Along the way, Ren explained the metaverse to Ryuji. The same as when Morgana explained it, Ryuji didn't understand most of it and only understood that Ren had a pretty interesting life. Ren laughed when Ryuji said that.

_"That's not even the beginning Ryuji"_

Ren thought this after. After managing to free Morgana, they headed for the exit. As Ren was about to escape, Morgana wanted to ask him something.

"Hey! Ren was it? Could I talk to you at another time?"

Ren smiled as he knew what Morgana would ask.

"Do you need help taking down the palace ruler?"

"Ruler?"

Ryuji asked as they hadn't encountered Kamoshida since they were never locked up. Morgana explained to Ryuji.

"The palace ruler is what it sounds like. He's the ruler, the boss, of this palace or what you call it, the castle."

"AWWH Sweet! Some kind of big baddy like in video games! What's he look like? Some kind of demon like the one you guys have been fighting?"

"He calls himself King Kamoshida, and no, he looks human like you guys."

Morgana replied as he was wondering how they entered the metaverse in the first place. Ryuji reacted to the name "Kamoshida".

"KAMOSHIDA! No, it can only be a coincidence, right?"

"There's a painting of him in the main hall if you want to see?"

Morgana pointed out. Ryuji ran to the main hall where both Ren and Morgana followed behind. Ryuji only took one look at the painting before giving his thoughts.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Why is Kamoshida wearing only wearing a speedo and some robe! Fucking gross!! I'm gonna need to bleach my eyes when we leave this place."

"Sakamoto-san, we need to leave right now! We're gonna be late for school!"

Ren wanted to at least decrease the amount of time they were late to school by a couple hours. Ryuji suddenly realized Ren was right

"You're right! Shit! My mom's gonna kill me!"

Ryuji ran towards the exit Morgana had shown them. Ren looked at Morgana.

"We'll probably be back tomorrow, so we'll talk about that thing later."

Morgana nodded. He watched Ren leave the palace and only had one thought.

_"He…He seems way too experienced…it as if he's already cleared a palace already."_

Morgana suddenly felt like his status as an experienced metaverse explorer was being threatened. Morgana sighed.

"Still, I should tell my partner I'm fine. I've probably worried her a ton since I said I would be back three days ago."

Morgana also left the metaverse and would later come back to Kamoshida's castle tomorrow along with someone Ren would never expect to see.

* * *

Ann was currently in class as Ms. Kawakami had left the classroom to pick up the infamous transfer student. Students were out of their desks, talking with other classmates about the rumors about him that had gone around, and some were more exaggerated than others. Ann sighed internally when she heard her classmates talk about them since she was also the subject of such rumors. As Ann was thinking about just texting Shiho, someone in the class spoke.

"Hey! I think Ms. Kawakami is down the hallway with him!"

All the students went back to their desks, somewhat anticipating how much of a criminal the transfer student was. Ann suddenly felt nervous and excited.

_"Now I'm here the same as them…but I feel like it's for a different reason?"_

 Ms. Kawakami had entered the classroom with Ren. Ann finally got a close look at him and realized he was the one she was thinking about earlier. She watched as he introduced himself to the class.

_"Ren Amamiya, …that's his name. Ren….Ren…."_

 Ann didn't know why, but she really liked his name. Not like she never heard of the name Ren before, but at this moment, she enjoyed saying it.

_"Ren-Ren~~♪~~….huh?"_

 Ann suddenly realized she was thinking of cute ways to say his first name. She started blushing a bit when she realized what she was thinking.  
  
"…..Takamaki-san…"

"Yes!?"

Ann was caught off guard when she heard her name. Ann stood up after being called on, only for the whole class to look at her oddly. Ms. Kawakami clarified what she was saying.

"…..Yes…. Amamiya-san, your seat will be behind hers. Thank you Takamaki-san for standing up to clarify who you are."

Ms. Kawakami didn't tell Ann to stand up, so she ended up doing something unnecessary, but Ms. Kawakami didn't try to embarrass her and instead tried to make it seem as if Ann was just being helpful. Ren simply smiled at Ann. For some reason, Ann couldn't really handle the smile and sat down and looked at her book to avoid eye contact. Ren walked right by her and that's when she heard him quietly say something as he was passing by.

"Thanks for standing up."

_"….He must think I'm an idiot now…. "_

Ann was going through many emotions as she didn't know why she was acting the way she was. While Ann was beating herself in her head, Ren got his things out as he didn't want to draw any attention and began studying.

_"She seems nervous…. Is it because of Kamoshida?"_

Ren would never guess he himself was the cause of her nervousness. Ren and Ann continued on with their class as the first day of school concluded. It would be two days later before their first conversation would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo Ann Baby! We've finally reached the game! I'll probably be cutting a lot of the palace exploration since that would make this twice as long a fanfic, and there's also the fact of me adding some slice of life stuff every few chapters so yeah, not much palace exploration to be had unless it leads up to something else. Hope you guys check out the next chapter since that's where I'll be doing some major changes to the story. Thanks for reading!


	8. Memorable Duo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a text conversation this chapter that will start with parentheses and end with them (Name:Hello). This'll be the standard for these kinds of conversations.

"So you want to go to Kamoshida's castle again?"

Ren said as he and Ryuji met up on the school rooftop the next day. Ryuji looked at Ren and could understand his request might be a bit dangerous.

"Yeah man! I know you told me they weren't the real ones, but you also said that's how Kamoshida might be treating them. If that's what's really happening in his gym practices,…. I want to go see their faces! I can memorize their faces and we can go ask them in the school! We can get rid of that shitty Kamoshida,"

Ren looked at Ryuji's serious expression before smiling.

_"He's still the same old Ryuji….and that's a good thing…. sometimes…."_

**"His heart's in the right place, besides you were hoping he would ask today, correct?"**

Ren did hope the early reveal of his Persona abilities wouldn't turn Ryuji away from the metaverse, thankfully it seemed Ryuji's goodwill towards other overcame his concern for his own safety. Ren simply smiled at Ryuji.

"I'm glad you think that Sakamoto, I was also planning on going back to see their faces."

"That's what I'm talking about! Oh! Also one more thing…."

Ryuji looked at Ren a bit oddly. Ren was a bit confused.

"Um….Sakamo-

"Stop calling me Sakamoto! For some reason, it just doesn't sound right coming from you."

Although Ren was a bit surprised, he wasn't against the idea. He had been calling Ryuji his first name for a long time before they met again here.

"So, you don't mind me calling you Ryuji?"

Ryuji nodded.

"I don't really care about honorifics. I've been calling you Ren since we met, and it felt right for me to do it from the start so don't let me be the only one doing it."

Ren chuckled when he heard Ryuji's reasoning.

"You're right, it felt weird for me to call you by your last name as well."

"Cool! Let's go, Ren, we gotta go save those guys in the dungeons."

"Remember they're not the real ones."

"Right! Let's go see who they are then!"

Ryuji left with a lot of energy as he opened the door to the school rooftop and went downstairs. Ren simply continued to stand where he was at and smiled as he was laughing on the inside. 2 minutes later, Ryuji came back through the door.

"So…uhhh how do we go to the castle?"

**"Still the same old Ryuji huh?"**

_"Yeah, but that's not a bad thing."_

* * *

 Ren was with Ryuji as they walking to the front entrance of the castle. Ryuji looked around.

"This…This is seriously a different world huh? It's pretty crazy."

"Yeah, it is…"

"You don't sound too surprised by it though?"  
  
"I've been used to this kind of place for a while."

Ryuji grew interested in how long Ren had been leading this secret double life.

"How-

"YOU'VE FINALLY ARRIVED REN!"

Ren and Ryuji looked up and saw two silhouettes. One was obviously Morgana as he was much shorter compared to the other person, but Ren had no idea who the other person was. In fact, Ren's was currently trying figure out what was going on.

_"Why does Morgana have someone with him? He's supposed to be alone? Right?"_

  **"Yes…...it's quite odd, but you're just going to have to roll with it! A new ally has appeared!"**

 Arsene said as he was a bit excited at having an unforeseen development happen in an already predetermined event. Morgana jumped down from the elevated surface he was on. He landed a few feet away from Ren and Ryuji and struck a pose as he seemed to have practiced this quite a bit. Morgana then started to speak.

"A man who saves those in trouble in the west, while punishing evildoers who may lurk in the east."

Ren and Ryuji stood there baffled by what they were seeing. Only Ren was getting a serious case of Déjà vu. Morgana then struck a different pose and said a different line.

"A person who chastises people that smoke inside in the south, while saving bullied cats in the north. A man who has a sturdy body and vows to always do one good deed a day, be it rain or shine."

Morgan seemed to strike his final pose. Ryuji only thought one thing at Morgana's last statement.

_"Sturdy body??? You're a cat dude!!!!"_

"I am the Masked Gentleman! Please to make your acquaintance once more!"

Both Ren and Ryuji didn't know what to say so they stood there silent. Morgana then looked at his accomplice who was still high above where Ren couldn't see them.

"Come down and do your line's now!"

"Right!"

A girl's voice sounded out, but when Ren heard it, he instantly recognized who's voice it belonged to.

_"Wait? Why is she-_

 The girl jumped from the elevated surface as well and landed right next to Morgana. The girl had a black mask and dark purple cavalier hat. Her outfit was the same as Ren had seen it last time, but it was a big surprise for Ren to see her at this point in time. The girl flashed a pose as well.  
  
"We will take the treasure! For my name is Beauty Thief!"

Haru and Morgana flashed the same pose that they did at Okumura's palace. Ren was baffled at her appearance. Morgana and Haru both nodded their heads at each other when they saw Ren's and Ryuji's surprised looks. They felt they did a good job at their "spectacular" entrance. Morgana looked back at Ren.

"Hello Ren, I'm glad you're here to assist us with stealing the-

"Hold on."

Ren stopped Morgana before he could continue. Ren took a look at Haru, the latter whom was a bit surprised. Haru didn't know what it was about Ren, but she thought that Ren looked a bit dashing in his Phantom Thief outfit. Ren looked back to Morgana.

_"I'll ask about Haru at another point. We need to awaken Ryuji's persona today."_

While Ren would like to know the story behind Haru's awakening or even her appearance at this point in time, Ren had something he needed to do after Ryuji's awakening and he couldn't spare the time.

"Can we hold off getting the whatever you want until tomorrow, me and Ryuji only wanted to go down to the dungeons and to see who's being held down there."

While Ren knew what Morgana wanted, he didn't want to reveal he knew everything about Palaces. That was Morgana's job.

"Hmm, I see. Well since you'll be helping us with our mission, I guess we can help you with yours."

"Thanks for the help Morgana and…."

Ren looked at Haru. Haru cleared her throat.

"My name is Beauty-

"Not that name, your real one."

Haru looked at Ren and then looked at Morgana as if looking for confirmation. Morgana only shrugged his head.

"It's up to you."

Haru looked at Ren for a little bit before saying her name.

"Haru…. Haru Okumura …. It's nice to meet you Ren Amamiya."

Haru reached out her hand as a greeting. Ren smiled and shook her hand. While it was an unforeseen event to see Haru at this point, Ren would welcome seeing his friends again sooner than the last time.

"So…you already know who I am…. theses masks don't offer much cover if you get a close look at someone huh?"

Ren was a bit surprised when he heard his full name. He took off his mask. When he did though, it looked very appealing to Haru, that she kind of wanted to ask Ren to do it again, but she fought against that urge.

"I mean with you taking off your mask, it pretty much confirms my guess."

Haru laughed as she did just guess Ren's identity. When she heard about the transfer student's name and name of Morgana's savior, she had an assumption and now it was a fact. Ren shook his head.

"I don't mind you knowing."

"Oh?"

Haru assumed the reason they had masks was to hide their identity's, but it seemed Ren thought differently. Ren just smiled.

"I just trust you, you know?"

Ren's smile and out of the gate trust seemed to strike a chord in Haru's heart, but she herself didn't take notice of this. Ren looked at Ryuji.

"C'mon, we don't have all day!"

Ren led the group to the castle to go deep into Kamoshida's dungeons.

* * *

"EIGA!"

Ren and his group were currently fighting against a group of shadows that Shadow Kamoshida had unleashed on them. Morgana was fine, but Haru seemed to be struggling with fighting against the shadows. According to Morgana, Haru was still a newbie since she only awakened to her persona recently, so she was here to gain experience. Ryuji was at a safe distance away, but he was struggling with just watching his friends cover for him. Shadow Kamoshida laughed at how they were struggling. He then turned his attention to Ryuji.

"Looks like you've fucked everything up again slave."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"You heard me…. You're a failure, always was one and always will be. Being the reason, the track team was disbanded, and now you're going to be responsible for their deaths as well."

Shadow Kamoshida pointed towards Ren, Haru, and Morgana as they were fighting. He suddenly focused his attention on Haru much closer and licked his lips.

"Actually, save the girl, I want to have a taste of her."

Haru had cold chills from what Kamoshida said. Despite being a sheltered girl, she still wasn't so innocent to not understand what Shadow Kamoshida meant. Ryuji looked at Kamoshida fiercely.

"Fucking bastard! Leave them alone."

Shadow Kamoshida looked at Ryuji once more and recalled something. He smiled.

"You know, I recall when your mother came over to apologize to me. I was surprised at how a kid like you can have a nice, sweet mother. I really wanted to just tell her, that her son could be pardoned if she did some "things" for me."

Shadow Kamoshida had a disgusting smile on his face as he emphasized "things". Ryuji was furious as he was about to rush at him when Ren shouted at him from afar him.

"RYUJI STOP!!!"

Ryuji paused and looked at Ren. While Ren was more experienced in using his persona, that didn't mean he was invincible. He was currently struggling against many shadows. More than Morgana's and Haru's shadows combined. Ren continued speaking while fighting.

"Don't fall into his trap! He's just trying to get you to kill yourself!"

"But!!!! Do you hear the things he's saying! How can I-

"Ryuji!!!! Think about the reason we came here, why you wanted to come here!"

Ren finished off a shadow, but another one came to take its place. Ryuji helplessly stood there and watched while thinking about Ren's question. As he was thinking, Ryuji's head started hurting. Ren continued again, as he was fighting.

"Everyone here is here to help you! Don't feel pressured by what that asshole says! Do what you want regardless of what others think. I know you have that power! Someone like you can't be put down by others with just some stupid taunting!

As Ren finished the next shadow, he heard something akin to lighting. Everyone stopped fighting to see the blue pillar of flames. Ren smiled while Morgana and Haru were surprised.

"Wait a second? Did he?"

"Has he?"

_"Welcome back Skull"._

 Ren looked at the distracted shadows around him and his teammates.

"Nocturnal Flash!"

Ren put a dizzy ailment on all the enemy shadows. Since they were distracted by Ryuji's awakening they all got affected by it. Ren spoke to Morgana and Haru.

"Quick! Regroup with Ryuji!"

Ren moved and right after Haru and Morgana followed. Shadow Kamoshida grew furious at his knight's behavior.

"Hurry up and kill them!"

"Wassup Persona".

Shadow Kamoshida looked back to where the pillar of flames once was. All that remained was Ryuji, back in his Phantom Thieves outfit with Captain Kidd right behind him. Ryuji cracked his knuckles. Ren and rest were right behind him

"Let's go! Captain Kidd!!!!"

It would be a full battle where Ren and his group would defeat the group of shadows that Kamoshida had unleashed and they would later escape the castle once again.

* * *

"Congratulations Sakamoto-san!"

The group was in the alleyway they entered the metaverse from. Haru shook Ryuji's hand with both her hands, she was evidently excited to have seen another person awaken to their Persona. Ryuji scratched his head in embarrassment.

"It's nothing! Also, just call me Ryuji."

"Oh! Then please call me Haru as well! Same to you Ren!"

Haru looked at Ren as she let go of Ryuji's hand. Ren smiled.

"Alright Haru-senpai"

"Bzzzzt"

Haru made a cross with her fingers.

"No senpai! Just Haru!"

"…. Alright Haru. Since we'll be starting to steal the treasure tomorrow, let's all trade numbers and chat ID's".

Ren, Haru, and Ryuji traded numbers with each other. Ryuji looked Ren after and gave him a fist bump to Ren's shoulder. Ren was a bit confused.

"What was that for?"

"For saying all that stuff, you stopped me from making a stupid decision and I wanted to thank you for that man."

Ren smiled at the first friend he had in Shujin. He returned the same fist bump to the shoulder that Ryuji did.

"Thanks for getting us out of that situation. We couldn't have done that without you."

Ryuji wrapped his arm around Ren and said, "You're welcome". Ren was instantly thought back to the days before he was brought back to the past. This would be something Ryuji would normally do back then. Haru fidgeted around as she herself didn't know what to do in this situation. Two guys and she was the odd girl out. Ren laughed.

"C'mon let's stop before Haru starts assuming things."

"Did you have to take it that direction!"

Ryuji sighed while Ren laughed. Haru also chuckled at Ryuji's reaction. Ren looked at Morgana.

"So where will you be staying?"

"I've been staying with Haru, in the meantime."

Just as Morgana was about to explain the great life he was living there, Haru interrupted him.

"Um, Morgana, I just wanted to say you might have to stay somewhere else for a little bit."

"What! Why?!"

"My father has been getting a bit suspicious, while I can have a pet, I need to have his permission first and he's been busy with some business, so I want to wait until that's finished. You can stay today, but after that, we need you to stay somewhere else for a bit"

Haru seemed to have a sad look when mentioning her father. Morgana didn't say anything despite being called a pet, he knew why she acted the way she did just now. Ren looked at Haru, remembering the life she had.  
  
_"We could try and change Okumura's heart earlier than before but…"_

**"That's a big risk to take, even considering your level of strength now."**

Ren didn't know what kind of changes would happen after changing the series of event like that. What would Akechi and Shido do later down the line? The Phantom Thieves of now were too weak to attack Okumura's palace, much less attacking Shido's palace. Besides, The Phantom Thieves only attacked Okumura's palace with the permission of Haru, and Ren plans to keep it that way. Only when Haru felt comfortable telling them about Okumura would he consider changing the order of the palaces. Ren looked at his phone and felt he wasted enough time.

"So we'll meet up tomorrow, I have to go get something ready."

"Oh! Alright man, see ya tomorrow."

"I have somewhere I need to be as well. See you two tomorrow!"

Everyone spilt up and went home.

* * *

Ren was walking home, but he wouldn't be going straight to Leblanc. Arsene popped out of him.

**"To think you would meet Haru so early! It definitely was a surprise."**

_"It's nothing bad, in fact, it's a welcome surprise."_

**"Considering where you're going now it only makes me wonder how things will play out from now on."**

_"….For the best outcome to happen, I'm going to need her help….."_

Ren stopped in front of a certain house. The name card on the front said "Sakura". Ren knew that Sojiro was still running Leblanc at this moment, so it was the perfect time to speak to Futaba.

**"Already making contact with Futaba, are you sure you won't make her wary of you considering how she is now. She doesn't know about the Phantom Thieves since they don't exist in the public's eyes yet."**

_"…..She said she was a hacker of justice…I believe she will help us if I explain the predicament."_

 Ren rang the intercom.

"Futaba-chan?... My name is Ren Amamiya, I hope you can speak with me for a little bit….."

Ren got no response from the intercom on the outside. Ren assumed this would happen. He didn't blame Futaba for not responding to someone she considered a stranger. Ren played a different approach.

"Alibaba…..I know who you are, I want to speak with you. My number is…"

Ren proceeded to tell Futaba his phone number. He looked at his phone in anticipation. After a couple of seconds, Ren's wish came true.

(Alibaba: Ren Amamiya, the one who's currently staying at Leblanc…..How do you know my name?)  
  
Ren sighed in relief. Ren responded

(Ren: I found out somehow. I need your help.)

(Alibaba: Why should I help a criminal! If you don't leave soon, I'll tell Sojiro to kick you out!)

Ren didn't panic. He expected these kinds of threats.

(Ren: You're not helping me…. You're helping someone who might get raped.)

Ren's plan to save Shiho. It needed Futaba's aid in order for the best outcome. Futaba didn't respond after that. Ren sent another message.

(Ren: I've heard you've been called a hacker of justice, and I believe that. Please help me. Don't think you're helping a criminal, but you're helping an innocent girl keep her purity and future happiness.)

While Shiho said to Ann she's moved on from the incident, Ren didn't believe the rape didn't affect Shiho's outlook on life. Ren first goal in Shujin was to prevent that from happening again. Ren waited for her reply. It soon came after a couple of minutes of waiting.

(Alibaba: Who's the man who will commit the crime? If you give me his name, I'll look up his info and see if you're telling the truth.)

Ren sighed. It seemed Futaba would need some more convincing.

(Ren: His name is Suguru Kamoshida. But all you'll find is his Olympic career and how great a person he is, but I know what kind of person he is! He'll commit this crime tomorrow and it won't end with just her rape! She'll most likely commit suicide right after!)

Ren waited for Futaba's reply.

(Alibaba:…What do I need to do? If it's anything extreme, then I won't help….)

Ren sighed in relief. Futaba agreed to help. Ren explained her part in the plan.

(Alibaba: Is that all I'll need to do?)

(Ren: Yes, just listen for my signal and do it.)

(Alibaba:...... I'll give you a chance… if I find out you're lying then I'll tell Sojiro to kick you out!)

(Ren: That's fine. Thank you…. Don't worry though, I'll repay this to you somehow and you'll see how soon.)

Ren left Sojiro's' front gate and headed home to Leblanc, all while Futaba wondered what kind of person Ren Amamiya really is. The plan to save Shiho Suzui would be carried out the next day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many changes! Haru joins the group and Ren speaks to Futaba this early! and now a big plan in the brewing? We all wanted to save Shiho from her fate and now Ren will! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and how i write this out next chapter! Thanks for reading as always!


	9. Purity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ann heavy chapter so i hope you're ready! Some thoughts will be mixed in with speech so if your confused, just remember italics mean thoughts while just normal text is speech.( there's only one or two instances of it though so just thought i'd warn you.) Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Ren and Ryuji were going around the school looking for Kamoshida's victims that they found in his palace. Haru offered to help, but he and Ryuji both decided it wouldn't look good for Haru to be asking those kinds of questions, so they refused her help. Ren had finished his task despite knowing the results.

_"No one spoke about him again."_

**"Just shows how much abuse they went through."**

Arsene sighed. Ren was waiting for Ryuji at the tables out in the school courtyard. While he was waiting, Ren didn't know that someone was currently watching him.

Shiho was walking towards the vending machines when she noticed that Ren was at the tables by them as well. She looked at him from afar and smiled as she remembered Ann's behavior these past two days. Shiho noticed how Ann would always stare at him and ask some random questions about what Shiho thought about him. Shiho obviously noticed that Ann was curious about the transfer student and walked towards Ren to see what's got Ann so interested.

_"Let's see what kind of person you are?"_

Shiho had reached the tables and just as she was about to speak to Ren.

"Hello there".

The first one to greet between the two of them was Ren. He gave Shiho a smile. Shiho wasn't expecting for him to get the jump on her first. Shiho returned the smile with her own.

"Hey, Amamiya-san! Much different from what the rumors say."

Ren sighed.

"I'm guessing a lot of them aren't great."

While Ren wasn't bothered by the rumors, it still didn't feel good to be called a criminal. It was something he wouldn't get used to. Shiho saw his expression and immediately felt sympathy. She had seen this look on Ann as well.

"I don't know….Most of them are talking about your assault, but there are also some other ones mixed in."

Shiho smiled and decided to give Ren some good news. Ren wondered what other rumors could be going around.

"What are those ones about?"

"Well, a lot of the girls are actually talking how a bad boy like you is also a pretty handsome guy."

Ren simply smiled at Shiho's teasing. Ann had told him of Shiho's nature in the past and was glad it hadn't changed. Ren suddenly thought of something when talking to Shiho.  
  
_"Maybe….I can just ask her here?"_

**"…..I don't know how that will play out."**

Arsene warned.

"I've also heard some rumors."

Ren started speaking anyway. Despite understanding the risk, if Ren could prevent Shiho from meeting Kamoshida until they change his heart, then Ren could ensure her safety without having her be in danger. Shiho went to get a drink from the vending machine when she heard Ren speak.

"Oh? What kind of rumors?"

Shiho started getting the cap off her drink.

"…. Kamoshida's abuse…."

Shiho stopped completely. She didn't expect Ren to bring up a heavy topic suddenly. Ren continued.

"Me and Ryuji have been asking around school…..all the guys aren't saying anything….. but I also don't think it's just the guys who are getting abused."

Ren looked at Shiho calmly. Shiho obviously was nervous speaking about this as she was now avoiding eye contact with Ren. Shiho replied nervously.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about…. I-

"What happened for you to get that bandage? Or even that bruise above your right eye."

Shiho didn't know how to respond. She felt like she was under interrogation. She couldn't stand it.

"We…We haven't even known each other for long so why are you asking me these things!"

Shiho took a defensive stance.

"Because I'm worried."

Ren replied as if it was nothing at all. Shiho looked at Ren after what he said and decided to leave before this got worse. Shiho had a complicated look as she left, on one hand, she wanted to tell someone about everything happening with Kamoshida, but she also had a reason for going through this and it involved her best friend Ann. Ren didn't stop her from leaving. He already felt he crossed some line. Just as Ren was about to relax, someone else came.

"What?!!!! What did you say to her?!"

It was Ann. She saw that Shiho was speaking to Ren and saw things turn sour. She naturally stood on Shiho's side despite the feelings she might have for Ren. Ren didn't know how to respond.

_"Would she believe me if I told her?"_

**"Considering what happened in the past and just now…. she might not."**

 Ann saw Ren was taking his time and grew a bit angry. She asked him again.

"What Did You Say To Shiho?!"

Ann emphasized each word. Ren sighed as it seemed he made a mistake. Ren only cared for Shiho and Ann's safety and it seemed now his unnecessary questioning had turned against him.

"I was asking her some questions."

"What kind of questions?!

Ren didn't reply. Ann didn't have a good impression of him now so naturally what he would say now would only seem like an excuse. Ann made a harsh look at Ren.

**"Don't come near Shiho again!"**

Ann left in anger. Ren didn't feel too good having made Ann angry. He felt she was right to be mad since he just made things complicated with Shiho.

_"I shouldn't have been too hard on her. God Dammit, I'm an idiot!_

As Ann was leaving, she felt pain and sorrow for some reason. She didn't know what was going on with herself.

_"I should be angry at him!!! He said something to Shiho to make sad!...and yet why do I feel terrible because of what I said….."_

 Ann left with complicated feelings in the end.

* * *

Ren was currently riding the bullet train to Shibuya. He and Ryuji met up after and shared their results and decided they would continue some more questioning tomorrow at school. Ren looked out the window of the bullet train.

_"It seems I made our plan more difficult to achieve."_

**"Nothing in life ever goes smoothly. Just try to accomplish success. Remember what happens if we fail."**

Ren remembered the sight of Shiho jumping off the school roof. Ren clenched his hands as he didn't want that memory to happen again.

_"We'll have to get Ann to help us….no matter what."_

Ren could stay at the school to be there to prevent Shiho's rape just in time, but who would be there to stop Ann from making that horrible choice. Ann's choice in the Shibuya square is what led Kamoshida to make that decision to rape Shiho. If Ren didn't stop Ann from accepting Kamoshida's advances, then he couldn't prevent Shiho's rape because it would turn into Ann's rape. To save the both of them, Ren needed to be precise in every action he made. Ren finally arrived in Shibuya Square and like before Ann was there arguing with Kamoshida on the phone.

"This has nothing to do with Shiho!"

Ann said into the phone only to be surprised that Kamoshida had hung up.

"Shiho's starting position…"

Ann crouched down and held her knee's. Ren walked up to Ann.

"You get in a fight with Kamoshida?"

Ren didn't have time to mince words with Ann. Ann was surprised by Ren's eavesdropping and backed away. She still seemed to be mad at Ren.

"What?! What does it matter to you!"

Ann had that feeling in her heart once more. It felt like it was telling her to stop, but Ann knew she was right in this regard. She had the right to be mad at Ren because of what he said to Shiho. Ann's feelings that were conflicting with her past self made the situation unbearable for the confused girl. With the situation with Shiho, Kamoshida and now these unknown feelings for this boy she just met, Ann just felt the tears start coming out.

" _Why do I feel like this?_ This has nothing to do with you so leave me alone!"

As Ann was about to run away, she felt her arm being grabbed by something. She turned to see Ren holding her arm and looking at her with sympathy.

"Wha-What are you....."

Ann's thoughts became distraught when she faced Ren.

_"Why? Why are you looking at me with those eyes? You should hate me! I yelled at you! We don't know each other enough for you show me those eyes! I should hate you because of what you said to Shiho!…and yet why do I feel happy seeing those eyes?"_

Ann's tears came flooding out as she couldn't handle all the stress she had been accumulating. Ren looked at Ann crying. He held her hands as they felt the same as the last time he held them a year ago. He knew he couldn't spare much time with Shiho's purity on the line, so he only said one thing.

"I….I want to help you! Can you please let me help you?"

The tears were strolling down her cheeks, but she still reacted to what Ren said. Ann looked at Ren. 

"Help?"

Ann remembered what thoughts she had in class on the first day he arrived.

[Can't someone help me…. Please….. I really want this to end already.]

Ann looked at Ren wondering if this was it. The person she had been waiting for. She crashed down into his chest. For some reason, she felt it was the right thing to do.

"Please help me!"

Ann said the words she had been struggling to say to anyone. She didn't say them to her best friend or her parents and family. She said them to a random boy she just met today, and it felt right for her. Ren held her in his arms for a couple of seconds. Ann was surprised, but she didn't fight it. It even felt soothing for her for some reason. Ren let go and separated from Ann reluctantly. It had been a long time since he felt Ann in his arms and he would have liked to let it last longer, unfortunately, the situation didn't call for it. Ann realized what she had been doing and apologized while wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry I-

She was interrupted when Ren grabbed her arm and started dragging her towards the train.

"Wait? What are you-

"We're going to save Shiho! Come on!"

Ren yelled as Ann only became more confused by what Ren said.

"Shiho?"

Ann didn't know what Ren was talking about and only followed behind. They entered the train, it would take a couple of minutes for the train to arrive at Shujin. Ann took this time to question Ren.

"What were you talking about? Shiho is in trouble?"

"Yes…She is…."

Ren didn't want to worry Ann anymore, so he didn't tell her, but Ann was a stubborn girl.

"Well? Are you going to tell me? I can't just trust-

"Please just trust me on this, I know it sounds crazy, but please just follow my lead okay?"

Ann's reasoning was telling her to keep questioning, but as always her heart had another mind of its own.

"Okay…..I trust you…"

Ann didn't know why. How could she have trust in someone she's only met for three days. She hasn't even gotten close to the transfer student and yet she felt she did know him somehow. Ann touched her cheeks as she finished wiping the last of her tears. Ren looked at Ann.

"I'm sorry…..I didn't know asking Shiho those questions would upset her that much."

"What questions?"

Ren shook his head.

"I'll tell you after we save her…"

Ann started getting worried. The more they got closer to Shujin, the more nervous and apprehensive Ann got like she felt Ren was telling the truth.

* * *

They arrived at Shujin finally. Ren and Ann ran towards the school entrance and found the school to be almost empty besides some people who had after-school clubs, but they always stayed inside their classrooms. Ren stopped by the girl's bathroom.

"I want you to stay in here."

Ren told Ann. Ann only became confused.

"How am I going to help you if-

"Remember? Trust me."

Ren smiled at Ann. Ann only looked at Ren for a bit and eventually agreed. Ren left Ann and ran towards Kamoshida's office. He took his phone out and spoke into it despite not making any call.

"Are you ready Alibaba?!

Ren soon received the text.

[Alibaba: I'm all set, just give me the signal and they're off]

Ren smiled and slowly reached Kamoshida's office. He looked at Arsene.  
  
_"It's your turn now Arsene!"_

**"Got it!!!"**

Arsene phased through the wall. As something not from reality, Arsene wasn't limited by the worlds physical laws. It allowed him to go through walls.

_"How is it Arsene? Are we too late?"_

**"…..See for yourself."**

Ren's vision suddenly became Arsene's. It was a perk of Persona Union from the MetaREverse Guide. Ren and Arsene had been experimenting with the seemingly average perk and found it had many applications like the voice had said. Ren was glad at this moment to have the guide with him. Ren saw Kamoshida taking Shiho's shirt off and soon her bra came off. While Ren didn't mean to, he still saw Shiho's breasts. Ren sighed in relief though. Not because of her breasts, but because her skirt and seemingly panties were still on, so that meant Kamoshida hadn't raped her yet. Ren looked at the door and saw it was unlocked.

_"Disgusting bastard didn't even bother to lock the door, but that's a good thing for us! Arsene lets do this!_

**"DO IT!!!"**

Arsene wanted to save Shiho as well! Ren hit the number on his phone that was the signal to Futaba and soon the lights in the whole building turned off. Soon Ren heard a cry from inside Kamoshida's office.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHO TURNED THE LIGHTS OFF?"

Ren opened the door and it was pitch black, Ren activated his sixth sense which allowed him to see in the dark. Ren soon saw Kamoshida over Shiho. It seemed he was just about to get started as he saw more of Shiho's clothes ripped off. Shiho also had tears running down her cheeks as she was about to go through a horrible experience. Just as Kamoshida was about to ask who opened the door, he felt something hard slam right into his face. Ren had kicked Kamoshida in the face under the cover of darkness. Right after he did, Ren went over and carried Shiho in a princess carry. The latter had no idea who picked her up and only felt immense gratitude towards the unknown hero.

Ren started running towards the bathroom he left Ann and eventually reached it. Luckily it was just Ann inside. Ann had the flashlight on her phone on as she was surprised by the power outage and saw Ren with Shiho in his arms. Only Ann also noticed some new bruises on Shiho's body and also the fact that she was somewhat exposed. Ann immediately ran to Shiho with worry.

"Shiho! What happened?"

Ann immediately took off her jacket to cover Shiho's exposed breasts. Shiho started crying into Ann's chest. Ren slowly walked out but looked back to say something.

"When I knock on the walls really loudly, be quiet…."

Ren walked outside, letting Shiho and Ann talk by themselves. Ren silently waited outside the restroom. After 20 minutes, the lights came back on. Ren looked at his phone.

_"Thank you Futaba….we'll change your heart sooner than before."_

As Ren was wondering what he should do next, he spotted someone out of the corner of his eyes. He saw Kamoshida walking around angrily as he held his face. Ren knocked on the wall in order to warn the girls inside. Kamoshida eventually caught sight of Ren and started walking towards him. He looked furious.

"Was It You?!"

Kamoshida yelled. It seemed he didn't want to keep his anger unnoticed. Ren calmly looked at him.

"What was me?"

Ren feigned ignorance. Kamoshida grew angrier at his attitude.

"It was you wasn't it?! The one who kicked me in the face!"

"Someone kicked you in the face? Did you not see who did it?"

Ren said as if asking Kamoshida how he could lose someone who kicked them in the face. Kamoshida was certain it was this criminal in their school. He cooled down before laughing.

"Alright play dumb! It won't matter since you'll be expelled."

"That's….."

Ren tried to be shocked, but he already been through this before, only under different circumstances. Ren also knew they would get Kamoshida to confess his crimes anyway, so there was a lack of tension for him. Kamoshida grew even more furious as he saw Ren's lack of fear.

"Truly trash and I wonder how someone like your father had someone like you? Maybe the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?"

Ren reacted heavily to what Kamoshida said.

"What did you say about my father!?"

Kamoshida laughed.

"Your father is trash….Just Like You…."

Kamoshida walked away slowly. Ren held himself back because he knew Kamoshida was taunting him, but his words still enraged Ren to a huge degree. Ren continued to stand guard for the girls with feelings of frustration. After a couple of hours, the girls finally came out. Shiho was still wearing Ann's sweater as she wouldn't go back to that place to get her bra and jacket back. Ren's anger cooled down immediately after seeing Shiho's state.

"Are…Are you alri-

Shiho immediately hugged Ren tightly.

"Thank you, Amamiya-san! Really thank you!"

There was happiness and some sadness mixed in with her cry's. Ren hugged her back.

"It's fine."

"I'm sorry about before as well! I just-

"Its fine, I understand…"

Ren kept Shiho in his arms. Ann looked at them with a smile. Ren suddenly felt two soft mounds through his chest. Ann's jacket was pretty thin so Ren could feel Shiho's breasts through the thin cloth very clearly. Ren suddenly became embarrassed.

"You…. shouldn't stay like this, you should probably go home now."

Ann also noticed from his expression.

"He's right Shiho, let's go."

"But! What about-

Ren shook his head.

"That can wait until tomorrow."

Ren walked the two to the train station. Ann was willing to take Shiho home while Ren went home by himself. Ren sighed to himself as he arrived at Leblanc. He was mentally exhausted, Ren could even compare it to a full day of palace exploration.

**"An eventful day….."**

"Yeah…."

Ren smiled as he thought about today.

_"But it was worth it…"_

Ren went inside Leblanc and went straight to bed. A few hours later, right where Ren was standing at the corner of Leblanc, Ann walked by and stood at the same spot. Ann seemed mentally exhausted as well and stopped to collect her thoughts.

_"This whole time…. Shiho was doing something so stupid!"_

 Ann was mad for a second before sighing.

" _I'm no better! I did the same stupid thing! If it wasn't for ….Ren….…."_

Ann suddenly thought about him. The boy who entered her life for such a short period of time and seemed to change her year of suffering into ashes. Shiho said she wasn't going back to volleyball practice ever after this incident. With Shiho leaving the team, Kamoshida no longer had hold of either of them. They were both free. Ann smiled at the thought and looked at the night sky and laughed.

"Thank you, Ren, really thank you for coming into my life!"

Ann quietly said. While she was thinking about him, she suddenly remembered what she and Shiho managed to hear when Ren was guarding the restroom against Kamoshida.

[Alright, play dumb! It won't matter since you'll be expelled.]

"Expulsion….. "

While she and Shiho finally became free, Ren seemed to take the bullet for them. He seemed to now be under the threat of expulsion because of them. Ann suddenly became worried for Ren.

"I have to do something! I can't just let him be expelled!"

Ann walked home, which happened to be somewhat close to Leblanc itself. Ann would stay up all night thinking of ways to help Ren out of his expulsion, only to never realize that Ren had a plan to already get himself out of his predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like how I played things out for Shiho's rescue! I got to work on it after the last chapter since i was pretty excited myself to write it. It was also a pretty heavy RenxAnn chapter as well and here i'm wondering if i made it too heavy? But i liked it so i hope you guys did too! Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!


	10. Possible Farewell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the category to just F/M rather then F/M and Gen since i just learned the two kinda contradict each other. Although there will be chapters where there is no RenxAnn since this is a full story re-do. Hope you guy's understand and thanks for checking out this new chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Ren was currently in class. Rumors regarding his expulsion had surprisingly spread across the whole school quickly. Where the rumors started Ren had some idea of who could possibly be spreading them, but he didn't mind them. It wasn't a first for him.

_"Mishima is still listening to him…..I'm going to need to tell him about what happened. Hopefully, it wakes him up."_

Ren was facing the empty seat in front of him. The class hadn't started as he had arrived at school just now. Ren was wondering where Ann was. While Ren was thinking, he felt his phone vibrate. Ren opened his message app.

(Ryuji: Dude! Are these rumors true? That you're getting expelled?)

Ren smiled at Ryuji's reaction.

(Ren: Yeah, they're true..)

(Ryuji: What the hell? What happened?)

(Haru: Yes Ren! Tell us what happened?)

(Ren: It'll take a while to explain, let's meet up after school and talk about it.)

(Ryuji: Alright! I'll hold you to it!)

(Haru: After school it is!)

Ren smiled at both Ryuji's and Haru's worry.

"Hey….Amamiya-san."

Ren turned to the familiar voice and saw Ann. Only he was surprised to see some bags under Ann's eyes. Ann sat down at her desk right in front of him and yawned. Ren looked at Ann and wondered why she looked like that.

" _That yawn was cute though_ …..Did you and Shiho-san talk all last night? I can understand if she went through something like that."

Ren quietly said to Ann. Ann only shook her head.

"No…Shiho passed out after I got her home, she seemed exhausted after what happened. She also said she wasn't coming in today"

Ann said as she sounded like she struggled to get out of bed this morning. Ren nodded his head, but only grew confused as to what the reason was then.

"I can understand that…Then what's got you like that?"

Ann looked at Ren. She looked a bit irritated when she saw that Ren looked like he was without worry.

" _Try and look worried about your expulsion!_ You're the reason obviously…."

"Me?"

Ren didn't what about him could keep Ann up late at night. Arsene chuckled.

**"Heh, I can think of a couple of things to keep a girl up at night when she's thinking about a boy."**

Ren coughed when Arsene said that.

"I-I see….."

Of course, to Ann, Ren seemed a bit odd all of the sudden. Ann started to think of what she said.

_"I told him he's the reason I stayed up all night…..Ah!"_

Ann blushed a fair bit as well when she realized the implications her wording might've have brought. She quickly explained herself.

"I-I stayed up thinking what to do about your expulsion! That's all really!"

Ren looked at Ann panic and chuckled a bit. He also felt touched that she was worried about him.

" _That's one of the reasons I fell for you_ …. One day you hate me and the next you're worried about me…...isn't it funny how things turn out…."

Ann became quiet when he brought out their argument from yesterday.

"…. Are you still mad about that?"

Ann would apologize if Ren was still mad. Ren shook his head.

"I'm not. I went too far with what I asked Shiho."

Ann was reminded of what Ren spoke about with Shiho.

"Shiho told me what you asked her…..About the abuse, she said at the moment Kamoshida was going to rape her, she wished she told you everything. She said she never regretted anything more in her life."

Ren sighed. It only further cemented the idea that Shiho would never have gotten over this event in the past. Ann then smiled for the first time today.

"But you saved her…. even after what she said and…..what I said. Thank you, Amamiya-san."

Ann said, but she saw that what she said made Ren look at her oddly.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Ren asked all of the sudden. Ann readily replied.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Call me Ren, it sounds…..odd when you call me by my last name."

[Amamiya-san.]

To Ren, it pained his heart to see his lover from the past act so distant. As if that entire year they spent together became ashes. Ren knew it was because he was no longer in that time and the Ann right now wasn't the Ann back then, but to see the love she had for him reset, it felt awful for the Ren who loved her for all this time and now he had met her again only to see she no longer felt the same. Ann looked at Ren and felt like his request made sense to her as well. In fact, she wanted to get on first name basis as well.

"O-Oh…Alright…Thank you….. Ren."

Ren was suddenly hit with the sweetest smile from Ann yet. Ren was suddenly brought back to November of that year, where he had seen that same smile on one of the few dates they had. Ren had wondered whether he deserved her after lying about his health and wellbeing. She only responded with that same smile.

[You idiot…. Of course, I love you and you love me, right?]

Ann had a cheeky grin on her face when she said that back then. Ren warmly smiled at Ann and replied.

"You're welcome…Ann."

Ann didn't expect to be called by her first name by Ren. She blushed as she saw his smile. Suddenly Ann felt like the scenery around them changed and they were somewhere in Shibuya on a dark night, only it lasted for a split second before it changed back as if it never happened in the first place. Ann suddenly looked away from Ren as she wanted to hide her blush from Ren. As soon as she turned, Ms. Kawakami entered the classroom and class soon started. Arsene chuckled.

**"You might not have to wait long before you go back to how it used to be."**

 Ren shook his head. While he saw the blush from Ann, Ren didn't think it was because she liked him. It might've been from the shock of him calling her, her first name all of the sudden. She did the same the last time this happened

_"I don't know how I'm going to bring us back together….if I'm going to be brutally honest and a bit cruel with myself. Me and Ann somewhat…..bonded quickly because of what happened to Shiho. She needed someone to talk to and I happened to be there…..and now that's gone. I'm glad we saved Shiho, but now I'm unsure of how my relationship with Ann will turn out."_

While this was a passing thought when Ren thought of the many changes he would do in this life, having finally done it, Ren wondered about the changes this choice might bring.

_"Shiho's safe now, but now that she is…..what do I do to get Ann to join the Phantom Thieves? The trigger for her awakening is gone….."_

**"True…. She wanted to save people who were like Shiho, but now that incident never occurred. So now Ann most likely doesn't have the rebellious will needed to awaken to her Persona….but we don't know that for sure…."**

_"Arsene?"_

Ren wondered what Arsene meant by that. Arsene continued.

**"I suggest bringing her to the metaverse personally."**

_"But…you said it yourself! If she doesn't have that rebellious will, how will sh-_

**"…..Ren, I believe you need to accept something."**

Ren stayed silent, waiting to hear what Arsene had to say.

**"We are no longer in the past life. Haru, Futaba, Shiho's rescue, even the previous year back home….Much has changed and we shouldn't expect things to go down the same path as before. Your plans that you made before no longer have the 100% certainty you thought they had."**

_"I know that much! What do you mean by-_

**"Ann may no longer be on this journey with us."**

Ren became silent for a short while before responding when he heard Arsene's thoughts.

_"What are you saying? Of course, Ann has to be with us! She's Panther! A reliable teammate and-_

**"Ren…..you said it yourself, what reason does she have to fight now? Will you force her to fight with you?"**

Ren understood what Arsene was saying.

_"So you're saying…..Ann might not join the Phantom Thieves…"_

**"Yes…This is why I said, to bring her to the Metaverse. We can see if she has the will to fight if not…..it will be nice knowing she won't be in any danger, right?"**

Ren looked at Ann. She seemed to be struggling to stay awake in class, but to Ren, her appearance right now filled him with anxiousness.

_"Will she really not become a Phantom Thief?"_

Ren thought about some of the moments they experienced together as Phantom Thieves.

[Joker!][ Hey Joker!] [Joker! I see a shadow.] [Makoto's sister's palace is amazing! I'd like to try going to a casino one day…] [Even though this future that Shido has in mind looks horrible…..wouldn't it be nice to go on a cruise on a ship like this one day?][ Joker!… Wait for me~♪~]  
  
_"Am…. I going to have to say goodbye to those memories? ….say goodbye to Panther?"_

Ren continued to have these thoughts plague his mind until after school.

* * *

Ann struggled and struggled, but she managed to stay awake until after school. Just as she was thinking about going home to fall asleep in her bed. She heard the seat behind her pull back. She turned and saw Ren getting his things. Ann could see he was in lost in thought as he hadn't even noticed she turned to see him

"Hey Ren, are you okay?"

Ren was brought out of his thoughts. He looked at Ann for a bit before wryly smiling.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking….You should go home and get some rest, tell Shiho I said I hope she's fine and to take all the time she needs away from school."

Ren started walking out of the classroom. Ann looked at him leave and followed behind. Ren, of course, noticed.

"Do you need something?"

Ann took a long look at Ren.

"…You're not fine right?"

"….How can you know that?"

"….I just know….You just don't seem like yourself?"

"…..How can you say that when you've only met me for three days?"

"Well, how can you tell me to trust you when that day was the first time we spoke to each other? Did you ever give me a reason?"

Ren didn't respond. It was obvious he couldn't. Ann continued speaking.

"Somethings bothering you, is it about the expulsion? because don't worry!"

Ann grabbed Ren's hands.

"Me and Shiho will help you out on this! We'll figure out some way to stop this from happening! We just need some more time….."

Ann had spent all night thinking of some crazy or elaborate plans, but they would never work in reality. Ren looked at Ann whose eyes looked exhausted, but they were filled with hope and determination. It seemed like to her the supposedly hopeless situation still had a way out. Ren smiled.

_"That's right… Even if she won't join the Phantom thieves, she'll still be the Ann that I know and love….."_

Ren suddenly started walking with Ann's hand still holding his. As she was about to let go, Ren was the one who held their hands together.

"What are-

"You wanted to help me right? C'mon, there's some people I want you to meet."

Ren told Ann as they walked through the hallways. The scene of the two holding hands garnered attention from the other students. As Ren and Ann were about to leave the school entrance, Ren turned to see Kamoshida looking at him and Ann holding hands. He didn't seem to show any expression, but Ren knew he was most likely seething with anger. Ann also noticed Kamoshida and only frowned. Ren started pulling her hand but not before giving Kamoshida a smirk as he left out the door holding Ann's hand.

* * *

"Hey? Can you let go of my hand now?"

Ann said as she got tired of being tired of getting dragged around. Ren complied and let go.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

Ren started walking with Ann right behind him.

"So who are these people you want me to meet?"

"We'll see them soon."

As soon as Ren saw they were in a less crowded area, Ren launched the guide, and soon they were in the metaverse. Of course, Ann didn't notice and just looked at Ren as he had stopped. He turned to look at Ann.

"C'mon, we have to go back now."

"Back? We just came from there?"

Ren continued walking. Ann had no choice, but to follow behind him while wondering why they left the school in the first place. As Ren neared closer and closer to the meeting spot in the metaverse, he could hear the sounds of a conversation going on. Actually, it was more of an argument than a conversation.

"I'm not being named "Thug"!"

"C'mon it's a good name! and it fits you perfectly!"

"What did you say!"

"Now, Now, let's calm down before Ren arrives. I wonder when he'll arrive?"

Both Ryuji and Morgana looked at Haru who was sitting on a box that was in the alleyway. She seemed to find the behavior of Morgana and Ryuji to simply be fun to watch but decided she needs to step in eventually as things seemed to start to escalate. Ryuji looked back at Morgana.

"Besides, why do we even need codenames?"

"There could be unknown effects if we yell our names in the palace, so we need code names. Mine is the Masked Gentlemen, and Haru's is Beauty Thief."

Ryuji looked at Haru with a look of pity.

"You didn't choose that name, right?"

Haru squirmed around when they mentioned her codename.

"I-um-well- I didn't know what kind of codename that I wanted so I asked Morgana and…then he gave me that name."

"What's wrong with it!?"

Morgana felt there was nothing wrong with the name. Ryuji only sighed.

"God Damm where is Ren!?"

"Right here."

Everyone turned to see Ren but were surprised to see another face with him. One seemed interested, one was shocked, and the other one…..

_"Wha-What a beautiful girl!?"_

Morgana stared at Ann with eye's that were enamored with her appearance, the same couldn't be said with Ann though.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!???? SOME KIND OF MONSTER CAT?"

Ann held Ren's arm as she was surprised and a little bit scared of Morgana's metaverse appearance. Morgan took some damage before they even went into the palace from Ann's words.

"I'm…. I'm not a cat!"

Morgana yelled, but that only seemed to scare Ann even more."

"IT'S GOING TO ATTACK, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE REN!"

Just as Ann was about to run, Ren grabbed her arm. As she was struggling to run, Ren calmed her down.

"Ann! Calm down! It's just one of my friends I was talking about earlier."

Ann turned to look at Ren with surprise.

"That thing is your friend?"

As if Morgana hadn't taken any more damage, he was soon dealt another critical blow. Ren helplessly smiled.

" _She's taking this a lot harder than the last time._ Here, I'll introduce everyone and explain what's going on."

Ren introduced everyone here to Ann. Of course, Ryuji knew who Ann was, but everyone else had met her for the first time. Ren had to be the mediator for Ann and Morgana as the latter still scared the former a bit even after the explanations. Morgana didn't make it easy for himself with his usual reaction to being called a cat. After Ann finally calmed down and heard Ren's explanation of the metaverse, she only asked one question.

"So….what am I supposed to do?"

"Yeah, Ren! What are you thinking to bring Takamaki-san here! She's only going to get in the way!"

"Hey! You didn't have to say it like that!"

Ann looked at Ryuji with an irritated look. Ren simply shook his head and looked at Ann.

"I think you can do it…."

"Do what?"

"A Persona….I think you can awaken to one as well."

"M-Me? I don't know what this Persona even looks like and you think I have one?"

"Here I'll show you!"

Morgana felt it was time for him to show off to Ann.

"ZORRO!"

 A blue light flashed. Flames and the sounds of chains rattling came from behind Morgana. The figure of Zorro came clear and Ann saw what a Persona was.

"You…think I have something like that in me….."

"….I do."

Ann turned to see Ren looking at her with a kind smile.

"I won't force you though…. If you don't want anything to do with this, then just treat this as a dream, and I won't ever bring it up again."

She felt he had expectations of her, but Ann didn't know if she would live up to them. She looked at Zorro who was behind Morgana. The appearance of Zorro seemed intimidating, but also instilled a sense of honor.

"Do you believe I can do it?"

"Yes, I do."

_"There it is again…..That immediate trust in me….."_

Ann thought about that day yesterday. A nightmare waiting to happen, and it was avoided…. thanks to him. Despite her obvious attempts to push him away at the moment and her general dislike for him because of what he did to Shiho, yet he still kept pushing. He didn't seem to care what people thought of him, if he knew he was in the right, he would go to any lengths to achieve his goal. Ann respected that about Ren. It's something she also wished she had the ability to do.

_"If I could be like Ren, then I could have just saved Shiho myself instead of just letting Kamoshida have his way with me and her…..."_

Ann looked back at Ren.

 _"And someone like that believes in me…..._.I'll do it! So, what do I have to do to get that thing!"

She pointed at Zorro. Ren smiled helplessly.

"It's not something as easy as just telling you, you have to figure it out yourself."

Ryuji and Haru also nodded their heads in agreement.

"He's right. You need to have that drive, that will to rebel against what is oppressing you."

Haru spoke about her feelings during her awakening.

"Someone close to me…. He's been doing awful things to the people around him, and he feels its justified because of who he is. He even feels my only reason to exist is to exist for his own personal gain! Even if I love him, there's no way I'll condone his morals and his means to achieve his goals!"

Haru lifted herself off the box she was sitting on and suddenly became enveloped in the blueish flash of fire and chains. When Ann could see again, she saw Haru was in a completely different outfit compared to before. Behind Haru, also stood a Persona.

"This is my Persona, Milady. She helped me learn that I cannot become free if I don't rebel against that person."

"You keep saying that person and person you care for, but will you actually tell us who this person is?"

Ryuji bluntly said. Ren sighed while Morgana yelled at him.

"It's obvious she doesn't feel comfortable saying who that person is! Why don't you get the hint al-

"Morgana!"

Haru interrupted Morgana and looked at Ryuji with a smile.

"You know? You're right. I feel like we will become friends for a long time, so why should I hide this from you guys."

"Um, Haru! I didn't mean to force you to say it! If you don't want it-

"It's fine Ryuji, I've enjoyed the small time we've had together, and I feel as if hiding this kind of thing will only keep us from becoming closer…It's-

"Wait a second! I shouldn't listen to this! Let me leave you guys alone first so you can talk."

Ann didn't know what Haru was going to say, but having just met Haru, she didn't feel it was right to listen to something so personal. As Ann was about to leave, she felt someone grab her hand. She turned to see Haru looking at her with a smile.

"If Ren chose to believe you can awaken to a Persona, then I will too! I personally want to believe we'll become good friends as well, Takamaki-san."

Ann had no choice but to stay under Haru's smile. Haru let go of Ann's hand and turned to face everyone.

"The person I chose to rebel against, the reason I awakened to my Persona, was my father. Kunikazu Okumura."

"…Okumura-san…."

Ann didn't know what to say. The reason for Haru's troubles was her own father. To have to fight against one's own family was a difficult thing to do. Ryuji felt very guilty for having rushed Haru into telling them. Ren and Morgana only sadly sighed.

_"…. Don't worry Haru, the next person we'll save will be your father."_

The next person to save from their misfortune was Kunikazu Okumura, despite being the man he was. Okumura was still Haru's father and was someone who had to face his crimes, not his death. Ren felt guilty when he saw Haru running to her father's location with tears in her eye's at Destinyland. Despite looking like she moved on, Ren knew her father's death affected her greatly. Ren looked back at Haru. Ryuji suddenly got fired up.

"Don't worry Haru, we'll help you out with your dad!"

Haru laughed sweetly at Ryuji's enthusiasm.

"I'm glad you want to help me, but my problem can wait. Ren's the one who needs help right away."

She looked at Ren. Ryuji did the same as he remembered the whole reason they just met up.

"RIGHT!!! How could I forget? Ren! What the hell's going on with your expulsion?"

Ren smiled helplessly while Ann felt a bit guilty about everything. Ren turned to Ann.

"Do you mind if I tell them?"

"It wouldn't have happened if you weren't there, so you have the right to tell them."

"I'm asking you if you feel alright with it?"

"…Yeah, I trust them and I'm sure Shiho would too."

If Haru could trust Ann with something so personal, why couldn't she? Ren proceeded to explain yesterday's events. Ryuji and Morgana almost went charging into Kamoshida's castle to beat the bastard down while Haru hugged Ann after listing to the story.

"Is Suzui-san alright?"

Haru asked as she assumed such an event would traumatize someone greatly. Ann nodded her head sadly.

"She's resting for now. She gave her parents the excuse she felt sick….but I don't think it's going to work a second time."

"Why not tell them the truth?"

Morgana said. Ann only shook her head.

"It's not so easy….talking about something like that with your parents. Shiho plans to tell them after a bit, but only until she's calmed down."

"How's she going to go to school when that bastard is there!!!!"

Ryuji said as he felt even more disgust towards Kamoshida. As he felt the urge to take down Kamoshida, Ryuji subconsciously changed into his Phantom Thief outfit and had summoned Captain Kidd. Ann looked at his outfit and Persona.

_"He looks a bit like the delinquent everyone thinks he is now…and….a pirate?"_

Ann turned to Ren.

"So my awakening…it has to do with my rebellious will."

Ann remembered Haru's words.

[You need to have that drive, that will to rebel against what is oppressing you.]

As Ann was about to start thinking about what that could mean to her, she felt a bit light headed. Ren quickly caught her as she was falling.

"Ah! I'm sorry i-

Ren sighed.

"It's natural you feel like this, you're tired since you didn't get any sleep."

"Why didn't you-

Ryuji was hit in the gut by Haru's elbow. As Ryuji looked at Haru for the reason why all he saw was a smile that simply told him to shut up.

_"Where did that sweet, kind girl go to?"_

Ren helped Ann up and soon everyone decided to call the meeting off and continue it tomorrow.

* * *

Ren escorted Ann to the train station.

"So where do you live?"

Although Ren knew already where Ann lived, he asked mostly because he wanted to take her all the way home for her safety, only the reply she gave was a big surprise.

"I live in Yongen-Jaya."

Ren froze.

"Wha-What did you say?"

"Yongen-Jaya, oh! You just moved here so you wouldn't know, its-

"I'm staying there too!"

Ann and Ren were both silent after Ren said that. They lived in the same area? To Ren it could be considered a dream come true to live close to Ann. Every time he sent Ann on a different train to her home, he was always worried until he received that text that she got home safely. Now that wouldn't be a problem. Ann, however, felt that there was a lot of coincidences that brought the two together often and now they lived in the same area. She felt excited, but also a bit nervous.

_"So…We'll be seeing each other a lot then? This…what's going on?"_

Ann started thinking of those romance films that she and Shiho would watch together. While Ann always felt that things moved too smoothly for the couple in the movies, she always to just assumed it was the direction the movie was supposed to head and that that kind of thing would never happen in real life. Now she and Ren lived close by to each other. Isn't that one of the many scenarios in those kinds of films, anime, and manga? Ann suddenly recalled what Shiho said that first day.

[Love at first sight?]

Ann blushed as she recalled.

_"Is it really that?"_

Ren had no idea why Ann started blushing and started to wonder if he did anything to warrant it. Arsene only silently watched the soon to be couple, while chuckling on the inside.

_**"It's like I said, Ren. You won't have to wait long…"** _

Arsene thought as Ren and Ann rode the train home together. They exchanged contact information to better contact each other. That was the excuse they gave as they both really wanted the other's information to talk to each other over messaging. Ren would escort Ann to a certain length before she said she can make it home by herself. They both went home, ecstatic to know the other wasn't too far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'll just say now this chapter was a lot more difficult to write, until I came up with the direction this is now going. You know I was writing and it was hard to just write like I did with the previous chapter's, maybe it was just the fact I was trying to make something comparable to Ann's awakening in the game so I kinda tried writing something I just didn't like, but tried to anyway because it was in the game. But as soon as I thought about the direction this is headed, I got that old flow back and finished the chapter yesterday. It really let me see that I should just write what i want to rather than follow the game's formula to the point. This doesn't mean I'm going to change a lot of things in the game's story, but that I shouldn't be afraid to think outside the game's formula for a solution. So I hope you guy's enjoy what i'll do with Ann's awakening next chapter. So far she's probably going to be the only one who's awakening I'm going to change like this, but who know's in the future. I know back when i started i never assumed I would do something like this. Thanks for reading the chapter and hope you like it!


	11. A Rose's Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are....My version of Ann's awakening. It's definitely not going to be better than Ann's canon awakening and its definitely different from all the other ones, but I felt it's one where I explained enough why it headed in this direction. Hope you guys like my version of Ann's awakening and whats to come later! Thanks for checking this new chapter out!

Ann was getting dressed for school. She looked at her phone with a bit of anticipation that a certain message will come through. While she just finished getting ready for school, her wish came true. Only she helplessly sighed when she saw the message.

(Shiho: I'm not going to school today either, …my parents are saying it's fine, but they're asking about what I'm doing about my volleyball practices….. I don't know what to say..)

Ann frowned.

_"It's all his fault! Why did he have to come into our lives!"_

Ann thought about what she would be doing after school.

"A Persona…. all I have to do is awaken, right? It shouldn't be too hard if I have a reason, right?

Ann returned her attention to Shiho's text.

(Ann: Just tell them you're quitting the team….Don't worry, we'll do something about Kamoshida! We can't let Ren get expelled right?)

Ann went into her living room and found no one else was there. She found the note on the kitchen table as usual.

"How come this caretaker of mine doesn't show herself! She's supposed to be taking care of me right?... Then again I shouldn't rely on her too much."

Ann read the note and found the lunch her caretaker had provided for her.

"Still… she does make some pretty good lunches, better than the last one at least."

Ann looked around and found the place as spotless as usual.

"I wonder why she doesn't meet with me? I would like to know who's going around my house when I'm not here."

Ann's phone rang, and she saw another text from Shiho.

(Shiho: I don't know how they would respond to that….They might start asking me even more questions….. also…..Ren?)

Ann explained to Shiho.

(Ann: That's his first name. Ren. Ren Amamiya.)

(Shiho: You're already calling him by his first name? Well, we can talk about that later. You're right! I'll come to school tomorrow.)

While Ann was just about to leave her house, she got another message but from someone, she was expecting before.

(Ren: Want to go to school together? Since we live close to each other now, we can talk about afterschool.)

(Ann: That sounds good!)

(Ren: Cool, I'll wait by supermarket next to the train station.)

Ann left as soon as she got the message. The morning walk to school was a nice time for both Ren and Ann. Ann was prepping herself for afterschool, while Ren told himself he would accept whatever result happened. Whether Ann would be able to awaken or not was up to her.

* * *

Ann looked around the metaverse. The world didn't seem all too different except for the fact that their school had turned into a castle. Ann was walking with Ren while he sighed about the news he received.

"Ryuji really needs to try harder in school. Life doesn't end after high school, he's going to want to graduate if he wants a good job."

Ryuji was going to be held up a bit while he got chewed out by Ms. Chouno for his recent grades. Ann chuckled at Ren's comment.

"Sakamoto-san has always been like that, even in middle school he wasn't the best at studying."

Ren looked at Ann.

"How are your grades?"

Ann didn't have any words for her grades. Truthfully, her grades were only a bit better than Ryuji's. She was ranked below middle last year, and she didn't expect this year to go any better. While Ren knew what her grades were like, it was a chance to get to know Ann all over again, so he was going to end up repeating a lot of the stuff they talked about before. Ann looked a bit embarrassed as she twirled her finger in one of her pigtails.

"I'm not great at studying either… I'm just a little bit better than Sakamoto-san…."

Ann suddenly felt regret for all the times she hadn't studied before. Now his impression of her probably went down a little as she wasn't at least average in academic's. While Ann expected Ren to just switch on to another topic, Ren surprised her.

"Well….. If we do go changing Kamoshida's heart and I don't get expelled… Do you want to study together for the exams coming up?"

Ann looked at Ren and saw he smiled as he asked her that. Ann blushed a bit, but she didn't refuse him."

"If…. you don't mind studying with someone like me…. I probably won't be able to help much except in English. It's my only good subject."

"Then we'll help each other. I'm not the greatest at English anyway."

**"Yes, the person who learned English up to native proficiency definitely doesn't know much about English."**

 Arsene chuckled as he exposed Ren's straight lie.

_"Shut it Arsene!"_

Ren knew it wasn't good to lie, but he didn't want to make Ann feel like she wouldn't contribute anything to their study session. They both agreed to set up the time's later. Ann now had another reason to help Ren out of his expulsion. She wanted this study session to happen.

* * *

"Persona!"

Ann struck a flashy pose, but nothing came from it. It had been this way for about an hour and a half while Ren, Haru, and Morgana attempted to give advice on how to awaken. Morgana shouted words of encouragement.

"COME ON LADY ANN! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!"

Morgana, of course, didn't know if Ann had a persona, but she would probably get a better impression of him if he kept encouraging her. Only it worked a little bit the opposite. She was trying her best and yet nothing came out of it and this cat named Morgana was calling her Lady Ann while she failed miserably. She felt he had no malice, but it only rubbed salt in the wound. Haru only smiled helplessly.

"Yelling Persona probably won't work. Me and Ren have explained it already. You must awaken the rebellious will inside you to gain the ability to use your Persona. If you have no rebellious will then you probably don't have a Persona."

Ann didn't understand.

"Rebellious will? Doesn't that mean I just have to hate Kamoshida to awaken a-

"Ann!"

Ren yelled at Ann. It surprised everyone here. Ann especially, as she didn't know what she did to make Ren look a bit angry.

"…. You… can't rely on hate to awaken to a Persona! I get you're angry at Kamoshida for what he almost did to Shiho and what he's done to you, but don't just rely on the emotion of hatred to awaken. Do you only want your heart to be filled with hatred to have you move forward in life? Is that what you want to be? Someone who relies on hatred to accomplish their goals?"

Ann didn't expect to be scolded at by Ren. She felt his words made sense, but it didn't change the fact she felt hurt by his words. She suddenly felt like she couldn't do this. She had the wrong idea, and now after hearing Ren, Ann felt like she couldn't continue with this.

"I'm…sorry. I- I don't think I can do this."

"Takamaki-san. It's fine if you can't awaken you know. Not everyone can take that step."

Haru consoled the demoralized Ann. Ren stood there and watched Haru console Ann and sighed.

_"So this is it….Goodbye Panther."_

While it could be a bit harsh that Ren yelled at Ann a little bit for her misunderstanding of awakening, Ren had already seen an example of someone who relied on hatred to awaken to their Persona and that was Akechi. Akechi didn't have a good end for himself, and he didn't want Ann to end up the same as well. Ren went up to Ann and apologized for yelling. Ann didn't hate Ren for what he said. She understood he said it for her sake. Ann only felt disappointed with herself as she let Ren's expectations down.

* * *

Ryuji just got out of school and was running to the meetup spot.

"Aw man! I can't believe I got held up like that!

He ran across the corner and ran past everyone, not taking notice of their odd gazes at him.

"Man, Ren's definitely going to give me an earful. I wonder if Takamaki-san has managed to awaken already?"

Ryuji would soon find a secluded spot to enter the metaverse…unaware of the shadow that followed him.

* * *

Ren and everyone were now talking about what to do now that they knew Ann couldn't awaken to her Persona. Ren compared the awakenings he had seen in the past to try and see what could be different. There was only 2 major differences to Ann's awakening from before and her attempt now.

_"She doesn't have Shiho's rape and suicide attempt as a trigger anymore and….she wasn't captured by Kamoshida…If that's what it takes, then I guess I have to accept Ann won't be with us anymore."_

To willing put the girl he loved through someone dangerous like Kamoshida? Even if Ren had the confidence to make sure no harm came to Ann, he wouldn't put her through that just to awaken. He accepted the idea that Ann wouldn't join the Phantom Thieves anymore. As Ren was going to call this meeting off and send Ann home, Ryuji finally showed up.

"Whew! I-I made it! How's it going so far?"

Ryuji asked as he was tired from all his running, but only found a somber mood from his friend's faces.

"…..I'm guessing she didn't awaken."

"No….Takamaki-san feels like she can't do it."

Haru said as she looked at Ann with a caring expression. The latter felt guilty from that look.

"I let you down too, Okumura-san, I'm-

Haru shushed Ann before she could have finished.

"Even if you don't awaken to a Persona. I still hope we can become best friends…Ann-chan."

Haru called Ann by her first name. Ann quickly gave Haru hug out of guilt.

"You all expected me to awaken and I….let you guys down. I'm sorry everyone."

Everyone assured Ann it wasn't a big deal. While everyone was focused on Ann, someone else started speaking. Someone who wasn't supposed to be here.

"Awaken? What do you mean by "awaken"? What are you guys talking about?"

Everyone turned to see who it was only to be a bit shocked. Ann was very shocked by who it was.

"Shiho?"

Shiho stood there in some of her casual clothes. She didn't want to attract attention to herself at school, so she wore her casual clothing and hoped to find Ann after school. Ann hadn't been responding to her messages and Shiho got worried about her. It was natural for her to be worried about Ann since Ann was at school with the person who almost raped her. As Shiho was close to calling the police, she saw Ryuji run by her. He didn't seem to notice her as she was wearing some sunglasses to hide her face a bit. When Ryuji passed by, she happened to hear some of what Ryuji said as he was running.

[…I wonder if Takamaki-san has managed to …]

Shiho quickly followed Ryuji, just from guessing that Ryuji knew where Ann was. Although she almost lost him, his limp leg helped with slowing him down. As Shiho followed Ryuji all the way to a secluded alleyway and just when she wondered why he stopped in a suspicious place like this, she suddenly felt an odd pain in her head. When it stopped, she quickly hid as Ryuji suddenly started running back to the school.

_"Why did he run all the way here and just suddenly start running back?"_

Shiho once again followed Ryuji, unaware that she was brought to a different reality. After listening to Shiho's story, Ren, Haru, and Morgana gave Ryuji a scolding glare.

"Ryuji!"

Ren, Haru, and Morgana all said at the same time in an angry tone.

"Hey-Hey-Hey! I know I messed up!!! I'm sorry! Ok? Don't look at me like that!"

Ryuji begged. They gave him a scolding while Ann talked with Shiho. She explained where they were and what was going on. Only after Ann explained the metaverse to Shiho did she notice Shiho's shocked expression.

"Shiho? What's wro-

"WHAT IS THAT THING????? SOME KIND OF MONSTER CAT?????"

Shiho had thought Morgana was some kind of stuffed plushie when she first saw it. It was only when Morgana moved and spoke did Shiho notice it was alive. Even though Morgana was rebuking Ryuji right now, he was dealt some damage from Shiho's words. They could be compared to an ambush he wasn't ready for. Ann looked at Shiho's shocked expression and chuckled a bit.

"I know right?! I thought the same thing!"

Ren smiled as he saw Ann was finally cheering up with Shiho's appearance. They all introduced themselves to Shiho. Haru gave Shiho a comforting hug for their first-time meeting.

"I hope you're doing ok. Something like that could be very traumatizing to someone."

Shiho looked at Ann who told her that she trusted everyone here. Shiho understood and didn't mind it anymore. In fact, she was glad she could have more people to talk about this. It wasn't easy for her, and she didn't want to rely on Ann much.

"So what's this about Ann not being able to awaken?"

Ren sighed on the inside. Just when they changed the topic, Shiho brought it back up. Ann naturally got down about it again. Haru went over the events with Shiho. Shiho then looked at Ann.

"So…You've just given up?"

Ann nodded. Shiho shook her head.

"Well, I'm saying you shouldn't give up!"

Shiho gave Ann an encouraging smile. Ann looked at Shiho and gave a helpless smile.

"Well, I'm going to here. I feel like I can't do it. I can't feel this rebellious will that everyone thinks I have. I think I'm just a coward."

Shiho suddenly sandwiched Ann's cheeks between her hands.

"If there's any coward here…..it's me….."

Shiho looked at Ann sadly, remembering the details of that day.

"Do you know what I was feeling that day Ann?…"

Shiho voice started getting softer like she didn't want to remember. Everyone here started feeling immense pity for the girl who almost had her purity taken. Ann especially started getting teary-eyed.

"I was scared I was going to be raped…..I was scared I couldn't marry anymore…. I felt I wouldn't be able to go outside ever again without feeling dirty about myself if he actually...... I was even thinking if that actually happened…..I might've attempted to kill myself…."

"Shiho......"

Tears started streaming down Ann's cheeks. As she attempted to give Shiho a hug, Shiho kept her face in place, preventing her from doing so. Shiho gave a happy smile afterward with tears streaming down as well.

"But that didn't happen, Amamiya-san came in and saved me from that awful future I would have to live…. maybe I wouldn't have even tried to live…."

Shiho looked at Ren. Her eyes that had tears coming out held great gratitude for what Ren did. Ren smiled back. It was at this moment, that Ren's doubts that were in the back of his mind were now gone. He didn't regret his decision to save Shiho, but he was unsure of what effects it would bring. Was it worth it? While it was horrible thought to have, it was something Ren couldn't control about himself. It was only when seeing the happy smile on the crying Shiho did Ren know he made the right choice. He would shoulder whatever effects this might bring in the future if there were to be any. Shiho turned her attention back to Ann.

"Despite all that Kamoshida did to me, even when he tried to rape me…..I didn't fight back….I was too scared to. Ann, I didn't even try to get Kamoshida arrested afterward! He told me about what would happen if I ever went against him, he threatened me! And even though he can't do that anymore now that you're safe…I'm still scared to say anything."

Shiho gave Ann a smile that seemed to bring Ann out of her dejection.

"But what was the first thing you said when we left school that day? "Shiho, we'll bring Kamoshida to justice and kick him out of our school and save Amamiya-san from getting expelled!" Do you remember?"

Shiho repeated in an imitation of Ann. Ann remembered that promise. She said it when she was taking Shiho home that day. Shiho gave more encouraging words to Ann.

"I was too scared to fight back, but you? You wanted to immediately retaliate against Kamoshida! I thought at that moment that you looked like one of those heroes in those stories. You gave me hope when you said that!"

Shiho let go of Ann's face and gave her a hug right after.

"You're saying you don't have this "rebellious will", but I agree with Amamiya-san. You do have it! I know you do! You just have to think. Why do you want to take that bastard Kamoshida down? Not because of hate but because of….."

Shiho didn't continue, she wanted Ann to figure it out. Ann started thinking.

_"Why do I want to take Kamoshida down?..."_

Ann started thinking of all the things Kamoshida had done. To herself, to Shiho, to all the people whose lives he ruined and to Ren.  
  
"I-I don't want anyone else to be hurt like you, like me. I don't want him to ruin other peoples lives just because he because he enjoys acting like a king at school!"  
  
Ann started feeling a pain in her head, but she ignored it as she wanted to say more. Shiho stepped away from Ann to give her some room.  
  
"I hate him!!! Not just because he's an awful sexual demon that preys on innocent girls, but also because he hurts those who get in the way his lustful tendencies!!!!!"  
  
Ann looked at Ren for a moment.  
  
" _He saved Shiho, even though I yelled in his face, I want to help him from his expulsion since he saved my best friend from that lustful_ demon!!!!----AHH?!!!!"  
  
Ann quickly back away from Shiho as she grabbed her head as the pain from before increased dramatically. She started shouting in pain all while a voice was speaking to her. It spoke about a vow. Shiho was about to ask what was wrong and run up to Ann when Ren held her back.

"What are you-

"Just watch. Trust me."

Ren continued watching Ann. He looked at Ann with eye's full of excitement.

_"She's back."_

On Ann's face appeared a red mask.  
  
" _Ann.....those eye's and....mask?"_  
  
As Shiho was about to ask what it was, Ann grabbed the mask and violently ripped it off. Shiho could feel the mask was attached to her and saw a bunch of blood come from Ann's face. Before Shiho could worry anymore, a blue pillar of fire came from below Ann. It was surprising for Shiho as she had never seen anything like it. The flames lessened and soon Shiho could hear the sounds of chains rattling. After the fire lessened enough, Shiho could see Ann again…and the Persona she finally awakened to. Ann turned around and saw her Persona.

"Carmen."

The flames disappeared, and Ann turned to see Shiho. She had a shocked expression on her face. Ann didn't find anything odd about it, she had the same reaction when she saw her first Persona. Ann quickly ran up to Shiho and gave her a hug. She was happy and thankful her best friend assisted her in her awakening. 

"I did it Shiho! I did it thanks to your help!"

Shiho was snapped out of her shocked state and looked at Ann with an awkward smile.

"That's great….Ann."

Shiho said as she looked at Ren to confirm what she was seeing. Ann found her reaction a bit too odd.

"Why don't you sound happy then?"

"…..Ann…..have you looked at yourself?"

Ann let go of Shiho and saw her outfit. Ann was also shocked by what she saw.

"Why am I wearing this?!!"

A skin-tight red latex catsuit with a cleavage cutout and zippers, pink gloves, dark red thigh-high boots, a clipped-on tail on the back of her catsuit. Ann didn't expect that in her entire life she would wear something like this. She looked at Shiho as she was chuckling at Ann's now realization of her outfit. Ann turned to everyone else. Ryuji and Morgana were obviously checking her skin-tight outfit out while Haru had the tips of her finger covering her mouth to express the shock she had, but the one that embarrassed her the most was Ren. Ren was just smiling, he wasn't like Morgana and Ryuji who were checking out her figure, he was just looking straight into her eyes. He didn't seem to mind the fact she was wearing a skin-tight red latex catsuit. Ann immediately covered her cleavage cutout.

"WHY AM I WEARING SOMETHING LIKE THIS?"

 Shiho continued to laugh at her friend's embarrassment. Ren explained.

"It's just what you think a rebel looks like."

"Can I change it?"

"Nope, you're stuck with it."

Ren laughed as well. Haru looked at the Persona behind Ann.

"Still, it's amazing you managed to awaken, Ann-chan! Congratulations!"

Haru changed into her Phantom Thief outfit and summoned her Persona.

"Alright! Now we can go mess that Kamoshida up!"

"Right! We can't let a villain like him go when he's tried to harm Lady Ann! Let's go change that bastard's heart and make him confess his crimes."

Both Morgana and Ryuji summoned their Persona's as well and Ryuji changed into his Phantom Thief outfit. Shiho looked at all the different kinds of Persona's and their unique outfits. After getting a good look at everyone's Persona's, Shiho turned to Ren finally.

"What does yours look like? Amamiya-san."

Ren looked at everyone who was waiting for him to show off. He laughed and obliged them. In a blue flash, Ren had changed into his Phantom Thief outfit and had his Persona behind him. Arsene stood behind Ren and looked much more intimidating and was much more eye-catching than the rest of their Persona's. Ren took off his mask and smiled at everyone.

"This is my Persona. Arsene!"

Haru, Shiho and especially Ann were dazed when they saw Ren take his mask off stylishly. He just looked so stunning without his glasses or the mask. His Phantom Thief outfit embodied the idea of the charming dashing thief who stole the hearts of women wherever he went. Those golden eye's added a bit of a devilish charm to the already attractive Ren. They all had some blush on their face's as they saw Ren look at them with a gentlemen's smile. Arsene laughed, but like always no one could hear him.

**"Like I said in that bathhouse Ren! You're definitely a lady killer now."**

Ren paid no mind to Arsene's teasing. He suddenly changed back into his normal clothes.

"Hey man? Why are you changing back? Aren't we going now?"

Ryuji said. Ren only shook his head.

"Don't you remember what happens when you awaken?"

Ann suddenly felt exhausted and dropped to her knee's. Shiho was brought out of her daze from Ren when she noticed Ann fell down.

"Ann! Are you okay?"

"Yeah…. I'm fine, I'm just tired. All of the sudden."

Ren walked up to Ann.

"It's normal to feel like that after you've awakened. It's nothing bad."

Ren gave Ann an encouraging smile. Ann, at this moment, only repeated the scene of Ren taking off his mask, showing off the person behind those glasses. 

"I almost forgot to say. Congratulations on getting your Persona. I knew you could do it."

Ren knew Ann could do it, it's just he wasn't going to force her to awaken if she didn't want to, so he came to accept the situation before. Ren looked at Shiho.

"Thank you for your help. She wouldn't have awakened if not for you being here."

Ren gave Shiho a thankful smile. Shiho shook it off with some embarrassment.

"No-No! I didn't do much it was all because of Ann!"

Shiho found it hard to look into the eyes of Ren. It seemed his charm worked a little too well. Ren went with Haru, Ryuji, and Morgana to talk about tomorrows plans. Shiho went next to Ann.

"Did-Did you know he was that handsome under those glasses? That outfit too! It looks so cool on him!"

Ann shook her head.

"I-I didn't."

Ann suddenly felt like she saw Ren in a new light again. An even clearer image of a potential lover. Shiho silently whispered to Ann.

"If you don't confess to him within 2 months, I think I'm going to take a shot at him."

Ann looked at Shiho in shock. Shiho simply smiled and shrugged at Ann's expression.

"Have you looked at the guy? You'd be crazy to not go for it when he's single now. Besides look…."

Ann looked and saw Ren speaking to Haru. She seemed to be enjoying her time, speaking with Ren.

"If you don't do something quickly then he might get taken away from you."

Shiho said this as she knew Ann had never had experience in this before.

_"…..well not like I have experience either, but we've watched all those romance movies and I'm assuming this is how it all goes."_

Shiho thought. Ann looked at Ren and suddenly got the feeling Shiho was right. But it was a bit too early for Ann to confess already. They had only met for a short while.

_"What do I do? Confess???_

While Ann felt she had an idea for her own feelings for Ren, she felt unsure whether it was love or something else as they hadn't gotten to know each other that well in this small time they've known each other.

_"Then….I have to give it everything I have to change Kamoshida's heart! Only when he's gone can I peacefully get to know Ren a lot more."_

Ann looked at Ren with a bit of a blush, but with eyes full of resolve.

**Days until Ann's Confession: 60**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new personal deadline for our newly awakened rose! Will it really be 2 months or even shorter? Hope you guys liked the chapter. 
> 
> I wonder how some people would react to this new awakening. I hope you guys don't mind that I took this different direction from the usual awakening everyone has which would be face the villain and awaken right in front of his face(lol). It's just.....well I felt I explained it well enough in the chapter. Ren wouldn't put Ann through danger just to awaken her. This was the reason why I was struggling last chapter. I had this whole scenario where they would get ambushed by S.Kamoshida and then Shiho would be in danger when she accidentally stumbles into the metaverse, Ann awakens at that moment of tension and at that point I just felt I was just forcing myself to write something like the game's awakening. Danger was what awakened them. Ren in this timeline is trying to avoid having his friends in as much unknown danger as possible, so why would he have his past lover be in danger in an unknown scenario. Also Ann's situation is special because Ren saved Shiho, so Ren didn't know how to go about things at this point. So i wont be changing much in regards to the other awakenings. Ann's case was just...special. Sorry about the ramble, I just felt maybe some people would like to know my thoughts when thinking about these two latest chapters. 
> 
> I appreciate when I see some people enjoying my work. Makes me feel i'm doing something good(lol). Hope my exaggeration of Ren's looks made you at least smile as that was the purpose.Thanks for reading again! Hope to see you next chapter!


	12. "The Infamous Transfer Student."

"Alright, class is over. Enjoy the rest of your day and make sure to work on your homework!"

Mr. Inui dismissed his class. Shiho still sat in her seat, anxiously waiting for her friends. She didn't want to walk out of the classroom with the chance to meet Kamoshida alone. Ann said Ryuji and Ren would be with her when they arrived. She stayed in class until the text from Ann came. Shiho looked out the window.

_"Look at me…..scared to even take a step outside without my friends…."_

Shiho suddenly started thinking about her savior.

_"Ann said she was surprised…when he took her by the hand and said I was in trouble… Why did he involve himself in something unrelated to him? I mean, I'm thankful he did, really thankful, but even I have to wonder what goes on through that guy's head… The mind of a criminal. If he really is one."_

Shiho started recalling the moment he came in and saved her and that's when a thought struck her mind.

_"WAIT A MINUTE?! DOES THAT MEAN? HE SAW…"_

 Shiho looked at her breasts and instantly covered them despite them not being exposed at the moment.

_"…It was dark right? .....he-he shouldn't have......…Should I ask him? How do you ask someone that?... God dammit, I'm embarrassed to meet him now…_

 Shiho would struggle with the dilemma she was now facing. Only she wouldn't have the time to think about the solution when Ann came to pick her up.

* * *

Ann, Ryuji, and Ren were all walking to Shiho's class.

"So we'll pick up Shiho and have our meeting on the school roof then?"

"Yes, so please say it louder so everyone can hear it, you numbskull!"

Morgana said while in Ren's bag. Morgana had started staying with Ren since yesterday. It took a couple of hours for the cat to get used to less luxurious "abode" that Ren had compared to Haru.

"What-

As Ryuji was about to start bickering with Morgana again, Ren gave him a glare that told him to keep it down. Ryuji simmered down after that glare, as Morgana was about to gloat, he was given the same treatment as Ryuji.

"I don't mind you two bickering in the metaverse, but we're in school right now! We don't want to attract too much attention to ourselves, especially since I'm bringing a pet to school grounds."

"Hey! I'm not a pe-

Ren looked at Morgana with a smile. It wasn't a very friendly one though.

"…Fine, I'll be quiet."

"..Looks like we have company."

Ann said as her attention was on the figure that was outside Shiho's class. Ren and Ryuji frowned when they saw Kamoshida waiting. It seemed like he was simply observing the students walking by, he would sometimes be greeted by some and he would put on that fake "mask" that he showed everyone in this school. Ren whispered to Ann.

"Go inside and get Shiho, we'll deal with Kamoshida if we need to."

Ann looked at Ren and Ryuji and simply nodded. Kamoshida had long since noticed them and immediately had a frown on his face as he saw Ann go into the classroom, leaving Ren and Ryuji outside with him. Ren quietly whispered to Ryuji.

"Don't make a scene, remember, we're going to make him confess his own crimes with his own mouth."

"…..Alright, I won't get worked up by whatever he says."

Ryuji only stood next to Ren. Ren simply smiled at Kamoshida. That smile infuriated Kamoshida on the inside to no end.

_"What's he so smug about? He's about to be expelled and yet he doesn't seem to care at all? Hmph, whatever. It's pointless to understand garbage."_

 Kamoshida simply waited across Shiho's classroom. Ren had long since realized why Kamoshida was here. Ren warned Ryuji.

"He's waiting for Shiho. The moment Ann and Shiho come out, we go back them up."

"Gotcha!"

After a couple of minutes, Ann stepped out of the classroom with Shiho. As soon as Shiho noticed Kamoshida…. The fear on her face was evident and yet Kamoshida put on that "mask" of his and walked up to Shiho and Ann, acting as if "that" never happened.

"Suzui-san, I've been meaning to talk to you about your participation in the volleyball team. Ah, it's not good to take some unannounced time-off, your teammates have been stepping it up in your absence."

Shiho, who was hiding behind Ann, was shivering the more she listened to Kamoshida. His voice was akin to the devil himself. Shiho started worrying for her ex-teammates. Kamoshida would definitely release his frustration on them. Ann looked at Kamoshida with a fierce glare.

"Shiho is no longer going to be in your volleyball team, I can't believe you're even trying to say that after what you almost did to her!"

"Oh? I have no idea what you're talking about, Taka-

"Sorry for butting in, but we should be going."

Ren interrupted Kamoshida. Ren smiled at Kamoshida before taking both Ann's and Shiho's hands. The girls followed Ren's lead and were leaving with him, but Kamoshida didn't seem to want to let this go.

"I'm going to speak to Suzui-san about the volleyball team, so it is none of your concern. Suzui-san! In my office!"

Naturally, the scene caught the attention of the nearby students. A certain girl with a notepad was frantically writing down the entire scene. Ren looked at Ryuji and they both gave a nod to each other. Ren gave Ryuji his bag that had Morgana hiding inside and left Ann and Shiho with Ryuji and went up to Kamoshida.

"Sorry, Shiho is my friend and as her friend, I'll naturally side with her decision to leave the volleyball team. If you want to talk so badly about her participation in the team, you can talk about it with her parents. I'm sure they would love to talk about "it" with you."

Ren gave a knowing smirk at Kamoshida. Kamoshida looked at Ren with an annoyed frown, as he naturally understood Ren's insinuation. Kamoshida didn't know if Shiho had exposed his actions to her parents, but he wasn't going to risk it at this point. He would have the principal help him out of this one after they expelled Ren. Kamoshida looked at Shiho who hid behind Ann and Ryuji. Both Ann and Ryuji gave Kamoshida a glare, showing they wouldn't allow him to take Shiho. That was when Kamoshida noticed another girl who was speaking with Shiho right now. Haru had actually arrived as well and was currently speaking to Shiho as she too glared at Kamoshida.

_"Why is Okumura-san with them? Damm does she know as well!?"_

Kamoshida thought. Haru's father was a big supporter of their school. It wouldn't look good if she exposed his attempt to her father. The students watching the scene were naturally curious about what was causing the tense mood. Kamoshida looked back at Ren.

"Only been here 4 days and you've already started going after girls instead of worrying about your education. Hmph! I made the right choice in choosing to expel you. Garbage like you doesn't belong in Shujin Academy."

The audience started getting excited. Would they see an argument start from Kamoshida and the infamous transfer student? Ren continued to smirk at Kamoshida's provocation.

"Really? We're only friends, I don't know what you're talking about. Also, I think you should watch what you say, teachers aren't really supposed to meddle in the student's personal business."

"Teachers are naturally supposed to worry about their student's well being."

The moment Kamoshida said that Ann, Ryuji, and Haru gave a look of disgust at Kamoshida.

_"This bastard actually has the guts to say something like that?!"_

 They all thought the same thing. Shiho was only trying to maintain her calm as she saw Ren up against Kamoshida.

_"I'm sorry Ren…...I'm forcing you to do this…."_

Shiho and the rest of the onlookers continued to see what would happen. Ren kept having that same smile as if what Kamoshida said had nothing to do with him. The truth was Ren was also bursting with disgust and frustration at what Kamoshida had said.

**"I feel you should say few a "kind" words to him, Ren."**

 Arsene looked Kamoshida with a glare that would frighten a man like Kamoshida into soiling himself. Ren happily complied.

"…...One day…the wrongs that you've done to so many students will come to light…. And when that day comes I'll be the one looking down on you like garbage."

All the spectators grew silent as the only sound that could be heard was the girl writing down every single word Ren just said. Ann and the rest were shocked. Ryuji was just grinning as soon as Ren said that.

_"What the hell man?! And you were telling me to keep my cool!?"_

 Ryuji thought. Although he thought this, Ryuji was trying his hardest not to cheer and applaud Ren. As Kamoshida was about to angrily respond someone shouted.

"All right! That's enough!"

Kamoshida and Ren both looked at the source of the shout. Ren saw a brown-haired girl. She had reddish-brown eyes and a glare that could scare a man to his very soul or maybe excite some certain types of people. She wore what looked like the school uniform, but Ren knew she made her own modifications to the uniform. Ren looked at the girl as memories of her started to surface once again.

_"Makoto…..."_

Makoto Niijima. Current Student Council President and also a Phantom Thief that fought alongside Ren that past year. Only this Makoto, like the rest of the Phantom Thieves, looked at Ren with the glance of a stranger and a gaze of severity.

**"You! Amamiya-san! In the Student Council Office now!"**

Makoto turned her attention to Kamoshida.

"Mr. Kamoshida, why are you arguing with a student?!"

"Well! He just-

"And why are you acting like it was only his fault! Teachers are supposed to act with professionalism with their students! Even if Amamiya is the one who started this argument, you, as a teacher, should handle it accordingly and not let it get out of control like this!"

Makoto waved her hands around to show the scene around her. Kamoshida was burning with fury on the inside. Both Ren and Makoto were making a fool of him in front of his students, but Kamoshida couldn't say anything. Makoto was the principal's favorite. That reason was also the reason why he hadn't had any "thoughts" towards the cool beauty. Kamoshida spoke through his clenched teeth

"I can also see I was at fault…..."

Kamoshida looked at Ren and could still see that smug grin. Kamoshida was desperately holding in the urge to yell at him, but if he did, his reputation might be affected. Kamoshida turned his attention back to Makoto.

"Just letting you know it's useless to discipline him since he'll be expelled soon. Garbage like him doesn't belong here."

Kamoshida left the scene. Ren looked at Kamoshida walk away with a smirk.

_"Heh! Even if Makoto doesn't know me yet, she still-_

"What are you smirking at!? You're coming with me to the Student Council Office now! I've been meaning to talk to you, Amamiya-san!"

Makoto strictly said. Ren smiled helplessly.

_"Oh right…..she was like this."_

**"Before and after you got to know her too."**

Arsene followed Ren as he was being led away from the crowd, Ren noticed his friends who were watching him be taken away. They had looks of worry, but Ren smiled back to assure nothing bad would happen. He followed Makoto all the way to the Student Council Office.

* * *

Ann and the rest left to go wait at the tables outside for Ren to come out. Ryuji seemed to be the happiest out of all of them.

"God Damm Ren! I didn't know that guy had it in him! He always seemed so cool-headed, but I guess a guy like him can get pissed off as well."

Ryuji laughed as he recalled Kamoshida's face when Ren called him garbage. Ann glared at Ryuji.

"So what? He's been taken to the Student Council Office by Niijima-senpai!"

Ryuji calmed down after being told by Ann, but he still didn't seem worried.

"Well, he didn't seem all that troubled by it, he probably has an idea how to get out of trouble with Niijima-senpai."

"I'm sure he'll be fine as well, also Niijima-san isn't too bad, maybe she'll go easy on Ren."

Haru said. Ann looked at Shiho. She still seemed to be on edge.

"Shiho…are you ok?"

"….I'm…I'm fine…"

Shiho was taking some deep breaths trying to calm herself. Kamoshida's attempt just now let Shiho see that Kamoshida wasn't just going to let her be. Shiho looked at everyone here.

"I'm sorry for getting you all into this trouble…. I'm going to have to apologize to Ren as well. He's already got a lot on his plate with the expulsion and now….I've gotten him in trouble with the Student Council President."

Shiho sighed. Everyone assured her that she wasn't at fault for this. Haru shook her head.

"No, it'll be fine."

"…You seem so sure, Haru?"

Morgana said as he popped out of Ren's bag. Haru nodded.

"See, I've been wanting to help with Ren's reputation and well, if I can get him on Niijima-san's good side, then maybe she could help him out after we steal Kamoshida's treasure."

Ann looked at Haru with a bit of surprise.

"Are you good friends with Niijima-senpai?"

"Hmm, well, I think we're more good acquaintances than friends."

Everyone sighed when Haru said that. Ann started speaking

"Just because she knows you a bit doesn't mean she'll be doing you any favors…."

"Well, I've gotten to know her well enough to know she'll be impartial to Ren."

"Impartial?"

Both Ann and Ryuji said as they looked confused.

"It means fair. So, she won't be unfair to Ren basically."

Shiho clarified. Haru nodded in agreement.

"And with the kind of person Ren is…I trust he can get Niijima to see his side well."

Everyone agreed with Haru on that point.

"…. He really didn't back down even when he's supposed to lay low… He's pretty reckless, isn't he?"

Shiho helplessly said. Ryuji laughed.

"Right? He didn't give a damm if he was close to getting expelled! He still laid it onto Kamoshida! If that doesn't get the blood boiling…!"

Ryuji shook his fist. Haru laughed.

"Fearlessly charging in… Some call that recklessness, but I see it as being lionhearted. Not deterred by danger if it's for another's safety."

"In case you don't know, Ryuji, it means brave."

"You didn't have to put it like that, Shiho."

Ryuji feebly said. Ann recalled the moment when Ren took her hand to save Shiho.

_"He really is a special guy."_

 Ann smiled as she thought of Ren. Ann and the rest awaited Ren's release from the Student Council Office.

* * *

Ren was currently sitting across the table from Makoto.

"So? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Makoto harshly said. Ren shrugged.

"I don't feel like I said anything wrong."

Makoto slammed her hands on the table.

"You called Mr. Kamoshida garbage! Of course, you said something wrong!"

"As I said, don't feel like anything is wrong with what I said."

Makoto sighed in frustration. She massaged between her eyebrows with her fingers. Ren continued speaking.

"…Am I supposed to just sit there and let him call me garbage?"

Makoto looked up at Ren and soon helplessly sighed.

"I understand what Mr. Kamoshida said might've been…. rude-

"Rude? Listen, the moment I entered this school and learned that everyone knew my record…. what route is there for me to take besides being an outcast."

Makoto looked at Ren conflicted. On one hand, Ren was known criminal, but he also came to Shujin to hopefully change his ways from what Makoto understood from the principal.

"Kamoshida hated me from the start. It only took ruining something for him, that caused him to expel me. Now I can only wait and be expelled while he has the power to do so simply because he's a teacher and I'm the student."

"Ruin? What do you mean by that?"

Makoto asked. Ren looked at Makoto but knew he couldn't disclose what happened to Shiho. It was a personal matter for Shiho after all.

"I can't say…..but all you have to do is listen to the rumors regarding Kamoshida and you'll find out the truth."

"What rumors?"

Makoto didn't want to let this go that simply. Ren helplessly sighed as he recalled how Makoto used to be.

_"Always had her head in the books…..I shouldn't be surprised she hasn't heard of them yet."_

**"Don't you think you could pull her to your side right now?"**

_"….I don't think I can. Who knows how Makoto would respond to it. She sought us out because she wanted to confirm our justice back then, so if I were to reveal the metaverse to her now without that purpose…. It's a big risk that could bring unknown consequences."_

Ren stayed quiet, but it seemed Makoto had some resemblance to a certain somebody Ren knew. She slammed her hands on the table again.

"Tell me what you've heard! I might consider your side if you tell me!"

Ren felt a certain sense of déjà vu.

**"…..Oh! I remember! She's just like her older sister, Sae Niijima."**

_"Yeah, they really are alike in some ways."_

The similarity between the two made Ren decide to stop keeping Makoto in the dark. Ren told her all he knew regarding Kamoshida. Only about the abuse though, who knows how Makoto would react if Ren were to mention the sexual abuse as well.

"…..This is why you don't feel like what you've said is wrong? Do you have any proof that he's done this?"

 _"I do, but it's obvious you won't believe me._ I don't."

"…..and you expect me to believe you?"

"Just look at all the volleyball team members, they've got enough injury's to justify suspicion."

"Injury's in sports are common, nothing out of the sort."

"Daily injuries though? That's not common and they're not even in games, just practice."

Although Makoto could see the reason for suspicion, she couldn't solely rely on Ren's "evidence". Ren sighed as he knew he wouldn't get through to Makoto at this point.

"If there's nothing else to speak about can I go?"

"One more question."

Makoto looked at Ren seriously all of the sudden.

"Are you stirring up all this trouble on purpose?"

"If Kamoshida wasn't here, I wouldn't need to. He's the cause for all this, and I'm only protecting my friends."

Ren responded in the same serious manner as Makoto. Makoto continued to glare at Ren. She had done this many times to get students to confess their wrongs. Any hesitation would be noticed by her and yet Ren wasn't fazed by it. His will wasn't something to be shaken by Makoto's glare. After a couple of moments, the silence between the two of them was finally broken.

"You may leave. Don't cause a scene like before or else I will be handing you a punishment that will likely speed up your expulsion."

Ren didn't feel Makoto was too hard on him. Ren felt like she could've done that right now if she wanted to, but she left him with a warning. It was, to a certain degree, her choosing to put some trust in him. Ren was about to leave out the door before he stopped.

"…Thank you, I hope you can see who's really in the wrong here someday."

Ren left Makoto with those final words. Makoto was left with some uncertainty in her heart. She didn't know why the words of Ren struck her so deeply.

* * *

**"….Do you think in the end she'll do something about Kamoshida?"**

_"….That's up to her."_

Ren saw the message from Ann saying they'll be waiting for him at the table's outside. As Ren walked the hallway's, the students still at school were looking at him with interest but were also wary of him. Naturally what happened earlier had made its rounds around the school. Ren helplessly smiled at his reputation.

**"I'm sure when you get Kamoshida to confess, they might look at you differently."**

_"Keyword is "might" there. I've definitely been living up to the name of "The Infamous Transfer Student" this time. Last time I just stayed in the shadows mostly. Now I'm fully in the spotlight."_

Ren soon reached the tables outside to see his friends.

"Ren! How did it go?"

Ryuji asked.

"It went fine."

"See? Nothing to worry about, Ann."

Ann gave Ryuji a glare before looking at Ren.

"Are you sure it went "fine"? Sounds like you're just covering up what happened."

Ren simply smiled as he didn't want to worry anyone.

"She let me off with a warning. C'mon, I've made you guys wait long enough let's go to the metaverse."

Ren grabbed his bag back from Ryuji. Ann and the rest could only follow behind, Ann was hoping she could get Ren to talk more about it at a later time.

* * *

"So we have an idea of what to do. Now, all we need is the preparations."

Morgana said as they just finished explaining their goal in stealing the treasure. Everyone except for Ren was learning about what a treasure was for the first time.

"So what the hell could be Kamoshida's treasure?"

"The treasure shapes itself into what the ruler considers their most prized possession."

"Hmmm"

They all wondered what the treasure could be. Ren simply smiled as he saw them all in thought.

_"It's funny seeing them all think about this again. I guess I'll have to get used to repeating everything once again."_

**"All the way to the end, only we won't repeat the end."**

_"Right…"_

Ren looked towards the direction of Shibuya seriously. His final goal wasn't Kamoshida's treasure. Ren didn't know what would happen on his journey to defeat the Holy Grail. He only knew he couldn't do it alone. He looked at his friends with a smile.

_"I might be prepared, but they aren't. We'll go up that same path and ensure I don't have you all meet the same end again."_

Ren looked at each and every one of them until his eyes finally reached on Ann. Ann felt someone look at her, so she looked up and saw Ren as he was looking at her. Their eyes met at the same time and Ann saw him smiling at her. He seemed amused at the sight of her thinking about the treasure. Ann looked away as she felt a bit shy at locking eyes with Ren.

_"He was looking at me…. right?"_

Ren turned his attention back to the group.

"Well, we have a plan now. Now we have to talk about preparations, right? I have some money for-

"Allow me!"

Haru said as she interrupted Ren.

"Haru's been taking care of the expenses when it was just me and her so now that we're a team now, Haru will cover all the costs for the team."

Morgana said. Ren felt a bit conflicted on this.

"But I can't have you cover all the co-

"It's fine, Ren. Although I don't like to flaunt the fact I'm the daughter of a multi-billionaire,…..it's still a fact."

Haru made a playful smile. Ren helplessly smiled.

_"What was all that worrying for the past year? Now that Haru's here, I don't need to worry about expenses."_

 One of Ren's biggest worries for the beginning of this journey was now gone with Haru joining them this early. Ren looked at Haru and thanked her.

"I'm sorry. We only just joined and now you're already covering our expenses."

Haru laughed.

"It's fine, I don't really think much of this money that my father gives me every week. If it can be used to save people like Shiho, that is when I feel it can be put to good use."

Ann and Ryuji sighed in envy. This was a girl who had all the money in the world and she herself didn't think much of it or use it. Shiho chuckled at Ryuji and Ann's envy.

"Well, is that everything?"

Shiho said. She herself wouldn't join them in their exploration, but she wanted to join in on the pre-exploration phase. Morgana shook his head.

"No, there are still two things that need deciding."

Morgana looked at everyone.

"Let's decided our code names."

"Code names?"

Ren explained to Shiho the purpose of the code names. She got excited at the thought of having a special code name for herself. Morgana looked at Shiho.

"Hmmm, since you won't be joining us, you don't need one."

Morgana didn't seem to notice her excitement and laid out some cold facts. Ann got angry at Morgana.

"Hey! Morgana! Even if she doesn't go in with us, she's a member with us now, so she gets one!"

"Ah?! Of course, Lady Ann what was I thinking? Umm, your code name is now…umm…Spectator?"  
  
"What a lame name…"

Shiho said. Ann also agreed.

"But!? She doesn't have a Persona or a thief outfit! How am I supposed to come up with a name when she doesn't have either one?!

Morgana helplessly said. Ann looked at Ren.

"Do you have an idea for a code name, Ren?"

Ren looked at Shiho. After the crazy event today, Shiho suddenly remembered what she was thinking about in class today and blushed at the sight of Ren looking at her seriously. Ren thought about what a good code name for Shiho could be. She had a bright, cheerful, and overall just happy atmosphere when compared to the Shiho in the past. She had a blush on her face that Ren had never seen before. She had the innocence that she lost before. The Shiho of today was no longer the one in the past. Completely reborn. Ren was reminded of a certain mythological creature that was reborn from the ashes of its predecessor.

"How about Phoenix?"

Shiho thought about the name. Although Ren said the word in English, Shiho could feel the word was related to something incredible.

"Phoenix….I like it!"

Shiho would now be called Phoenix whenever she participated in these meetings. While Shiho thought Ren just said it to give her a cool name, only Ren would know the significance behind the name. Ann also really liked the name as well.

"Phoenix huh? That sounds so cool! Hey Ren!? Do you have a code name for me too?"

"Ah! Lady Ann! I already have a name picked out for you!"

Morgana didn't want the name he chose to be left in vain. Ann looked at Morgana and wondered what the little guy thought of. Morgana looked smug as he saw her curiosity.

"After thinking about it day and night, I have picked the name…...Catgirl."

_"That's what you came up with day and night….."_

Everyone was silently thinking the same thing. Morgana took their silence as shock and amazement.

"Heh, since you all agree-

"When did I ever agree to that name! No way!"

It was now Morgana's turn to be shocked. While Morgana was recovering from the shock, Ann turned back to Ren.

"So? Do you have one?"

Ren looked at Ann and smiled in amusement.

"Are you sure you want me to name you?"

"Yep!"

Ann said. If Ren gave Shiho a code name like Phoenix, then her's also had to be good right?

"Alright, your code name is now Sexy Cat."

"WAIT A MINUTE?!!!"

Ann blushed at the name. Everyone else laughed at the name. Shiho looked at her friend with amusement when she saw Ann blushing hard. Ann looked at Ren with a sulky pout.

"Take this seriously!"

"Alright, I'm going to ask again. Are you sure you trust me to name you again?"

Ren smiled at Ann.

"Of course I trust you! So please take it seriously!"

He was a bit surprised to hear Ann say it, but he felt happy she trusted him. Ren decided he wouldn't tease her again.

"Alright…..I actually do have a serious name for you."

Ren smiled at Ann mischievously. Ann felt he was going to say another silly name. If he didn't have a good name, Ann already had a good one she just thought of. She waited with a bit of anticipation. Ren looked at the lover of his previous life.

"Panther."

Ann suddenly froze when he said it.

_"…..The same name…and why did I get goosebumps when he said it"_

 Ann suddenly felt she was getting into a kink she never knew about. She blushed hard at the thought and turned away from Ren.

"I'll….I'll take it."

"Nice."

Ren looked at the rest of them.

"Do I have to give everyone names?

"Nah man, I already got mine.

Ryuji named himself Skull after his mask. Ren was glad he chose this name. If he chose something else, it would be hard for Ren to re-adjust. Ren looked at Haru.

"Do you want to stay as "Beauty Thief"?

"Ummm, I don't."

Morgana took a hit as even his previous ally turned on him. Haru looked at Morgana with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry Morgana, the more I hear it…..the more I don't want to be called it."

Haru named herself the same name as before. Noir. Ren smiled as the old team was coming together again. Ren looked at Morgana finally. He didn't know how he was going to change Morgana's mind and hoped the cat would let him choose. Morgana looked at everyone.

"I'm…..I don't know what I should be called…"

The previous bravado was gone and now all that was left was a confusion. His previous "well-thought-out names" from before were discarded and now even the one he named initially gave up her name. It left Morgana's previous confidence in shambles. Ren looked at Morgana with pity.

_"He's back to that same person who lacked a reason to stay with us again."_

 Ren looked at Morgana with a smile.

"I have a name, but only you'll get to decide if you want to keep it. If not, I don't mind calling you the Masked Gentleman again."

Morgana looked at Ren. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't interested in the name Ren came up with.

"Mona."

Morgana took it back, he was no longer interested. Just as he was about to refuse.

"Aw Mona! That's so cute!"

Ann happily said. Shiho and Haru agreed with the same sentiments. The girls seemed to like the name. Morgana took a couple moments before deciding to keep the name.

_"If that silly name can get Lady Ann to like me better then so be it."_

Ren looked at their full team before looking at Morgana.

"So what's the last thing?"

"…..A leader."

As soon as Morgana said that everyone turned to Ren. Morgana gave up at that point.

"Fine…it can be Ren."

"Wait a minute?!"

Ann spoke out. Ren was surprised.

_"Does she not want me as the leader?"_

Morgana suddenly saw hope.

_"I knew you were special as soon as i-_

"Ren! You haven't told us your code name yet!"

Ann finally said. Morgana's hope was snuffed out. Ren looked at everyone.

"My code name's Joker."

_"Joker…"_

 The name seemed perfect for him in Ann's heart. In fact, she felt it couldn't have been anything else. If it was, she might've refused the name until they arrived at this one.

_"Joker….I love it!"_

Ann was looking forward to when they explored the palace and start using their code names so she could finally call him Joker. She acted on the inside like a little girl who couldn't wait to try a new game with her friends. 

With all the preparations finished, it was finally time to secure the route to the treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ren should just embrace his image of the "criminal" transfer student. So i figured I should have more scenes involved with the school. Hope you like it!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	13. Unintended Upgrade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter I've written so yeah. Have fun with that. Some more shenanigans. Hope you guys enjoyed what i did in this chapter and a special surprise at the end?

Ren and his group started to work on securing a route to the treasure. During the previous exploration of Kamoshida's palace in the past, Ren and the thieves encountered many delays due to dead ends, traps, and simply having no knowledge of how the metaverse worked. Morgana had known how the metaverse fundamental's work, but that didn't mean he knew how to effectively get the most out of every exploration trip. They wasted many days in the past on failures that could have been avoided. Ren chided himself in the past on how he only managed to scrape by as the leader of the Phantom Thieves until the last failure, but he obviously wasn't going to let that happen this time. While they could have swept through the palace with Ren's knowledge of the past and finished securing a route with much time to spare, Ren was going to have Ann, Ryuji, Haru, and Morgana learn how to work effectively as a team. Kamoshida's castle was the perfect place to practice this and even though Ren had the confidence to defeat Kamoshida's distorted form, it didn't mean the rest of his friends would.

* * *

The Phantom Thieves explored through the outer area of the castle grounds to the inner reaches of the dungeons. Ann was experiencing Kamoshida's true-self as she assisted Ren and his friends. Kamoshida's palace was formed from his inner desires, Ann saw the things Kamoshida wanted, some things he did, somethings…. he almost did. In the castle, there was a certain room with mirrors. On the mirrors, memories of Kamoshida were displayed. Some were too much for Ann and Haru to see as they involved girls Kamoshida sexually harassed… and sometimes Kamoshida had even taken that final step much like what he almost did with Shiho. Ren and the boys cleared the area and found what they were looking for. Ren held up a key.

"With this, we should be able to get through that locked section."

Ryuji shattered a nearby mirror with his bat.

"THIS FUCKING BASTARD!"

All the thieves were disturbed by what they saw in these mirrors. Ren looked around in disgust, but there was also a bit of surprise.

_"This room…..it used to be where there were photos of Shiho, but now…..it's this room."_

**"It's most likely the result of your interference of Shiho's rape. Maybe this room was the true form all along. All that was on Kamoshida's mind back then was when he raped Shiho Suzui, maybe the room changed due to his thoughts at the time."**

Ren noticed Ann was looking at a specific mirror. She seemed to be shivering in front of it. Ren went next to her when he saw a familiar figure in the mirror. Kamoshida seemed to be rubbing a girl's leg's up and down. While not showing the face of the girl, and only the legs, Ren could feel that the girl in the mirror was frightened and mostly against what Kamoshida was doing. The red tights in the mirror were all Ren needed to know who was in the mirror with Kamoshida. Ren's hatred of Kamoshida reached a peak he never knew he had. He took his knife out and stabbed at Kamoshida in the mirror. It was an outburst Ann didn't expect. She looked at him to see a look of hatred directed to where he stabbed Kamoshida. It only lasted a moment though as it quickly changed to worry for Ann.

"Are you alright? Ann?"

Ann looked at Ren who seemed to be concerned for her. She took a deep breath and looked at Ren with a pained smile.

"I'm fine…thank you. I just…..I got chills and I felt uncomfortable seeing him do that to…..me."

Ann looked at the everyone else. Ryuji and Morgana were too busy smashing all the mirrors in the next room. Haru had agreed to watch the entrance, but Ann knew it was most likely because Haru was also uncomfortable and sick with seeing Kamoshida's sick twisted desires. Ann suddenly smashed the nearest mirror with her whip.

_"I can't just let the guys handle this!"_

Ann looked around the room of mirrors.

_"This is my responsibility as well!_

Ann went to join Morgana and Ryuji in destroying the remaining mirrors in the room next to them. Ren looked back at the mirror he destroyed. Although the mirror was smashed, you could still see a part of Ren's cold glare at the huge crack where his knife stuck. His golden eyes made it seem he could still see Kamoshida's face in the broken mirror.

_"Kamoshida…your hatred with me…I didn't really give a Damm about it. Your heart would be changed and that would be the end of it. But now that I now know you've been doing things like that….and planned to go even further with Ann…My hatred for you has gone beyond what it was before!"_

Ren raised his hand towards the mirror.

**"Eiha."**

 The mirror was completely eradicated by darkness. Ren calmly went to join the rest of his friends in destroying the rest of the mirrors.

* * *

The sounds of indoor shoes squeaking on the wooden gym floors were abundant. Kamoshida currently had a look of annoyance on his face. The reason? Kamoshida looked at who was currently watching him in the bleachers. Makoto was currently with another student council member who was accompanying her. Makoto simply worked on her homework while watching Kamoshida. The student next to her spoke.

"Um, Niijima-senpai? Do you really believe what that transfer student said?"

It was a second-year boy. His name was Daiki Shima and he was the current student council vice president. Makoto looked at Daiki as she put her pencil down.

"Do you think it's odd?"

"Well, no it's just-

"He's a criminal right?"

Daiki stayed quiet. His silence confirmed Makoto's guess.

"A student came in the other day."

Daiki wondered why Makoto brought up this random topic.

"His name is Yuuki Mishima. He's currently playing volleyball right now."

Daiki turned to see where Makoto directed him. He saw a boy with spiky blue-tinted black hair. He currently looking exhausted.

"He did? Why?"

"…..The same rumors Amamiya-san spoke about….they came from his mouth as well…."

It was a surprise for Makoto. Just the day after her talk with Ren, a student came to confess something he was hiding. Ren had told Mishima that he knew Mishima spread the rumors regarding his record, but followed up with the fact, he didn't really care about it. He only came to tell Mishima to stop being Kamoshida's goon. Kamoshida would continue to use him until he would eventually be discarded. Ren also mentioned the fact that his involvement with Kamoshida had almost gotten Shiho in a terrible situation. Ren never told him what happened, but with Shiho's sudden withdrawal from the team, Mishima could get the clue. He felt awful and soon decided he would tell the student council president what information he could. Makoto decided to observe Kamoshida's practice's to see what was going on.

"…..Do you notice anything odd Daiki-san?"

Daiki looked around but noticed nothing out of the ordinary.

"Nothing seems wrong Niijima-senpai?"

Makoto focused her eyes on the volleyball team members.

_"…. There's no excitement….No drive to move forward for a common goal…. Just practice. Should it be expected that training from a former Olympian is difficult to the point of causing the current mood? or….Is it something else like those rumors?"_

Although Makoto was being swayed into believing Ren with Mishima's confession, she looked at this from both sides. She would continue to observe Kamoshida's practices for a week before giving up. She did this to settle the unnerving feeling she had in her gut. Her decision to observe would lead to the safest practices for both volleyball teams to have for the entire year….and give enough time for Ren and the rest of the Thieves to steal Kamoshida's heart.

* * *

"Geez! Do we really have to stay here and watch this bastard flaunt his ego?!"

Ryuji said as Ren, Ann, Shiho, and Haru were with him. Morgana had to wait outside as they couldn't bring any bags to hide him in. Ann looked at Kamoshida with a look of irritation and disgust. Shiho was currently sweating slightly. As the days passed on, she got more used to Kamoshida's appearance where she can seem calm, but the trauma from the incident wouldn't disappear that easily. It might never vanish until Kamoshida disappeared from her life entirely. It was currently the volleyball rally as Ren and the rest simply watched Kamoshida play in the indoor gymnasium. Ren looked at the players and there was only one person he knew.

_"Mishima….."_

Seeing Mishima up there reminded Ren of what Kamoshida would eventually do to him. Ren clenched his fists. While he and Mishima never really knew each other enough to be best friends, Ren knew Mishima was a nice person. To see someone like that be used as a tool, it infuriated Ren to no end. As Ren was sighing on the inside, something unexpected happened.

"AH! MY LEG!!!"

The setter for the team Mishima was on currently on sprained his leg accidentally trying to get the ball. He would soon be sent to the nurse's office, leaving an empty spot on the team. Kamoshida looked at the students in the bleachers.

"Is there anyone willing to play?"

There were no takers. Who would be brave enough to go against a former Olympian? As the question popped up in everyone's head, Makoto who was also here, suddenly turned to Ren.

_"He wouldn't-_

"I don't mind playing."

Everyone turned to the source of the voice. Sure enough, it was Ren who said that. Everyone in the gym was surprised to see the transfer student offer to play. His friends seemed to be the most surprised.

"Ren! What are you doing?"

"Hey? Dude?! I know we wanna get back at him but fighting him at his own game isn't a good idea!"

"Ren! If you're doing this to get back at him for me, please! Just don't!"

"Ren…. you shouldn't blindly rush in like this….."

They all quietly whispered to him. Kamoshida, at first, had a look of surprise before suddenly smirking at Ren.

"Oh! Amamiya-san. I didn't know you played Volleyball? Are you sure you want to come up here and just lose."

Kamoshida said in a seemly friendly tone as if they were friends tossing banter between each other. Only everyone in the gym knew about their argument in the hallways a couple days back. Ren had even called Kamoshida garbage, so everyone knew this was anything but friendly. Makoto stood up and walked up to Ren.

"You promised me that you wouldn't cause any more trouble!"

Makoto quietly said. Ren silently stared at her before looking back at Kamoshida. He had a mocking grin on his face. Ren wanted to completely destroy that confidence the former Olympian had. Ren smiled at Makoto. Makoto got a bad feeling from that smile.

"What are you-

"Why are you so worried? It's just a friendly game of Volleyball."

Ren looked at Kamoshida with a cocky smirk.

"I would love to play a game of Volleyball. I want to see what a former Olympian can do."

The audience suddenly started discussing what could be the most exciting volleyball rally they had been to. Ren walked down to the court.

"Ah!, I'm not properly dressed, I'll be back."

Ren was currently wearing some sweats and went into the men's changing rooms in the gym. Ann and the rest were wondering what Ren was even thinking. Ann turned to Ryuji.

"Do you know if he can play?!"

"I-I DON'T KNOW?!"

Shiho was massaging her head.

"I'm starting to wonder how hot-blooded Ren really is?/?"

"….Ha-

Haru started laughing. Everyone turned to Haru. Haru simply smiled after laughing.

"Ren's just so crazy I can't help but laugh. I wonder if he'll surprise us with a miracle."

As Haru said that she noticed someone approaching them.

"You guys are Amamiya-san's friends, right!? Why didn't you stop him!?"

Makoto walked up to them. Haru replied with a chuckle.

"We couldn't stop him, he just charged on ahead."

"Really! I can't believe he's this reckless?!"

Ann said. She was really worried for him and he just kept getting in trouble all by himself. Ann felt she needed to keep a leash on him. Of course, when the thought of that came up, she blushed. Ryuji and Shiho only watched the entrance to the men's changing room. Everyone had their phones out to record the special match. Makoto sighed as she sat down next to Haru. Haru giggled.

"See? Didn't I tell you he's an interesting guy?"

"If you mean trouble, then yes. He's "interesting"."

Makoto could only watch the door to the men's changing room's. It felt like the game of the century rather than a volleyball rally game. Mishima watched the door as well.

_"…. What is he thinking? Isn't he already in enough trouble already with the expulsion? Why is he…."_

Mishima's team had more along the same thoughts. As everyone was thinking about the outcome, the door opened and out came Ren.

Ren was currently in his shorts and gym T-Shirt. At that moment everyone's attention was focused on his toned arm's and leg's. They gave off an aura of great strength and endless endurance. Anyone who faced a person with theses toned muscles would question their chances of winning. They were just the right size where muscles like these were considered attractive to the opposite sex. Many girls in the audience suddenly looked at Ren with much interest and started speaking about him in a much more positive way than before. The girls waiting with Ryuji also reacted in such a way. Makoto and Haru looked at each other in surprise. This underclassman had such toned muscles! Shiho gave a glance at Ann. Ann currently was looking at Ren's muscles with a blush on her face. She seemed to be surprised herself at Ren's muscles.

"Ann! You better not let any of these hussy's get him!"

Shiho said in Ann's ear. Ann still looked at Ren, not turning to Shiho, and slowly nodded her head. Ren walked up to the gym court. Kamoshida currently had an annoyed frown on his face. He noticed the effect Ren had on the girls in the audience.

_"THIS BRAT!!!!!HOW DARE HE ACT ALL COCKY! LET'S SEE HOW LONG IT STAYS BEFORE I SMASH THAT FACE OF YOURS?!"_

Kamoshida had long since been waiting to smash this brat's ego down and now that Ren offered him the chance to, how could Kamoshida let it go. Kamoshida looked at him.

"Are you ready to play?"

Ren smiled.

"Why would I come here if I wasn't?"

Ren took his spot on the court. His teammates looked at him with suspicion and worry. They didn't want to get involved with Kamoshida's and the transfer student's little fight. Ren looked at Kamoshida.

_"Alright Arsene, let's smash this bastard's ego!"_

**"Please do so Ren!"**

Ren closed his eyes for second before opening them up again. No difference could be seen in them, but Ren was actually utilizing his sixth sense right now. The ability allowed Ren's sense's to be heightened to the limit. Before this only simply allowed Ren to see things he couldn't before, but there was a difference with using it now. The reason? 2 Will's cognition. The ability had already raised his cognition to new heights which allowed his mind to go under a quality and quantity change. With his sixth sense activated, it helped his sense's reach the superhuman level, something that shouldn't have been possible. Ren had discovered this little loophole in the year at home and gladly would make use of it in instances like this one.

Ren kept his eyes on Kamoshida. The game started normally. Both teams seemed even at the start, but Ren knew Kamoshida would act eventually. His ego wouldn't allow him to stay still. The tension in the gym also added the pressure on Ren, but if he let this kind of pressure affect him, how would he be able to defeat the Holy Grail? Ren kept himself at his peak until Kamoshida finally acted.

Kamoshida moved for an attack and Ren immediately received it. While nothing impressive right now, it let everyone see Ren wasn't messing around when he said he would play. The game continued on. Some plays were won, and some were lost. While Ren could continue to play at his best, he couldn't assist his teammates all the time. Some plays were lost due to his teammates being unable to receive it well. Ren's reaction was at the superhuman level, so his level of play was at an unimaginable level for everyone who thought he was nothing more than a criminal. The game got intense as the crowd was cheering at every play by each team. Kamoshida's team had experienced players and a former Olympian while Ren's team was mostly just students yet, the teams seemed even. Even Ren's team felt they had a chance at winning with Ren on their team. Amidst the crowd that was shouting, Ren's friends were cheering. Ryuji happily yelled.

"ALRIGHT, REN! BEAT THAT BASTARD DOWN!"

The previous uncertainty in his friends had mostly vanished and now all that remained was unyielding support. Ann, Shiho, and Haru were the same as Ryuji as they were also cheering Ren on. Makoto simply sat there with surprise on her face.

_"This guy…how can he continue to cause so much excitement and chaos in Shujin…"_

Makoto looked around at the chaotic crowd and simply sighed. She then looked at the court again and finally helplessly smiled. She rested her head on her hands which were held up by her knee's.

_"Is it odd that I want him to win as well?"_

Much like Makoto was, the teachers attending the volleyball rally were also surprised at the scene. Ms. Kawakami simply sat there looking at the student who transferred into her class.

_"This kid….Why couldn't he be a good student?..."_

While Ms. Kawakami, at first, was unwilling to accept such a troublesome student, the more Ren interacted in class, the more Ms. Kawakami wanted to help him succeed in his reformation. She saw he wasn't as bad a student as he was made to seem. He was smart, kind, helpful, and now? He seemed to be incredibly athletic. He could be the example many students should follow, minus the criminal record. Now, news of his expulsion came about. Ms. Kawakami sighed when she heard the news. It seemed she couldn't help a potentially good student.

_"…. Maybe I should have started interacting with him more at the beginning instead of just ignoring him…"_

While Ms. Kawakami was regretting her past decisions, she heard the crowd yell collectively. She looked up to see Ren spike the ball. The game was now in Ren's favor for the first time. Ren turned to his teammates and gave them all encouragement and some high-fives. His teammates who initially were wary of him returned the encouragement. Kamoshida looked at the happy team with some frustration.

_"WHAT IS HAPPENING?! WHY IS HE ACTUALLY DOING WELL? HE SUPPOSED TO BE TRASH! GARBAGE!"_

Kamoshida looked at everyone on Ren's team. As if committing the faces to memory. His sight eventually landed on Mishima who was speaking with Ren happily.

_"Mishima…..you dare to go against me….."_

Kamoshida was planning to do something to Mishima this game. When he had the chance, he would smack the ball into Mishima's face. It would teach Mishima to never go against him, and also a message the rest of Ren's team. Ren's expulsion was something he was looking forward to. There had never been a student who frustrated Kamoshida to this extent.

Both teams moved back into position. Ren still kept his eyes on Kamoshida. As the play was going on, something unexpected happened. Mishima, due to his excitement from the game, accidentally tripped. By itself, it wouldn't have been a big deal, but Kamoshida struck at Mishima, who had fallen down, and spiked the ball towards his direction, or more specifically at his face which was too focused on getting up from the gym floor. The crowd who had no idea what was going on still cheered, it gave the illusion that nothing was wrong. Of course, at that moment Kamoshida spiked the ball, Ren had long noticed Kamoshida's change in expression towards Mishima. Mishima looked up to see a ball going straight at his face at terrifying speed and force. As he closed his eyes to not see the ball smash into his face, he heard a smack as the ball hit something other than his face. Mishima opened his eyes to see a hand in front of his face. The hand had caught the volleyball. Mishima turned to see whose hand it was and was surprised to see Ren. Ren had been at the other side of the court, so how had he appeared right next to him? Ren tossed the ball back to Kamoshida's side. With him catching the ball, it cost them the lead they just had. Mishima suddenly felt guilty for losing the lead. His feeling was interrupted when a hand came right in front of him. It was an offer to help him up. Mishima looked up to see Ren smile as if they hadn't just lost the lead. For some reason, Mishima thought Ren was angry at him.

"Amamiya-san…. I'm sorry I-

"About what? We haven't lost yet? If you're sad about that lost point, forget about it. It's better than you getting messed up by that volleyball to the face."

Ren pulled Mishima up.

"Let's just focus on winning, I don't want to let that bastard win after all that he's done….I'm sure you feel the same as well?"

Mishima looked at Kamoshida. He seemed to be doing the same thing as Ren where he encouraged his teammates. To Mishima, that face was a lie. Mishima looked back at Ren.

"I'll be relying on you! Amamiya-san!"

Ren smiled and nodded.

"Same to you! Mishima-san!"

Ren turned to the rest of his team, surprisingly they all had this determination to win. Ren simply laughed on the inside. Such a simple volleyball rally had turned into something so important to them.

_"Is it for me or….."_

**"I think the answer is pretty clear."**

Arsene and Ren looked up to the bleachers and saw the enthusiastic crowd. Ren and Arsene both had the same guess. The boys on Ren's team popularity would shoot up if they won this game. Ren couldn't blame them because he also had a goal in winning this. He looked up and saw Ann and his friends waving at him with enthusiasm. Ren smiled at Ann and turned his attention back to Kamoshida.

_"I can't blame them. What guy doesn't want to look cool in front of the girl they love."_

The game was close to the end. Whichever team won the next play would be the winner of the game. The newspaper club had people writing down the event and some had their cameras recording the whole game. Ren and Kamoshida locked eyes before the serve, sparks could be seen between the two of them. The two would never live peacefully with the other still around. Ren took a deep breath and once again activated his sixth sense. He put himself at his peak once more. The same could be said for every player on the court. The tension was at the highest and for once, the crowd got silent. Ann closed her eyes and prayed for Ren in her heart.

_"C'mon Ren! Win Please!"_

In the beginning, Ann thought Ren was being hot-headed for getting into conflict with Kamoshida again. As the game continued on and Ann saw Ren playing out there, she became invested in the game. She wanted Ren to win. She wanted Ren to beat Kamoshida at his own game. She soon found herself thinking she would support him in anything he did. Ann opened her eyes to see the climax.  
  
Ren just received the ball from Kamoshida's side. It was a back and forth struggle until eventually, Ren noticed Kamoshida was setting himself up to finish the game. Ren kept watching waiting until Kamoshida's side acted. Kamoshida ran up to the side opposite of Ren. He seemed to be playing it safe and waited until Ren's just received the ball from his side to spike the ball and win the game. The ball came towards him. Ann and the others had a look of disappointment and unwillingness when they saw the ball going to Kamoshida while Ren was recovering.

_"YOU'RE DONE FOR, AMAMIYA! GET OUT OF MY SCHOOL WITH THIS LOSS AS MY FAREWELL GIFT!"_

Kamoshida had a smug grin as he was about to hit the ball until a figure flashed in front of him. It was one he wasn't expecting.

_"WHAT ARE YOU- MISHIMA!?"_

Mishima had moved in front of Kamoshida. If this was the old him, he wouldn't have dared to try and go against Kamoshida but now he saw someone who was willing to against the man he feared, even if they hadn't known each other for long.

[Same to you! Mishima!] _" Amamiya-san, you've chosen to put your trust in me!"_

Kamoshida spiked the ball.

_"I can't just continue being this bastard's gopher!"_

Mishima intercepted the ball and fell down due to the force of Kamoshida's spike. While not completely blocking it, Mishima managed to keep the ball in the air. Doing so, as if by fate itself, the volleyball managed to fly towards Ren's position. Kamoshida immediately ran to intercept Ren's block. The crowd was cheering once again as it seemed the climax they had been waiting for finally arrived. Ren jumped up as the ball came moving towards him. The same moment Kamoshida jumped as well. Kamoshida's imposing physique wasn't just for show as he was soon in front of Ren.

_"YOU WON'T WIN! DAMM TRASH!"_

As if reading Kamoshida's mind, Ren smirked as he spiked the ball.

_"The only trash here is you."_

Ren's spike touched the tips of Kamoshida's fingers, but the force of Ren's spike made the small interception negligible. The ball soon crashed onto the floor before bouncing away from the court. Silence followed before the thunderous applause came from the audience. The volleyball rally that was supposed to be average had turned into something much more. As if just winning a game from a rival school, Ren's team shouted with joy. One of them even came and slapped Ren on the back.

"Nice job, Amamiya-san! You're not too bad!"

Ren smiled at this guy whose name he still didn't know.

"Well, it just you guys never tried talking to me."

The guy who just said that suddenly felt a bit embarrassed. He coughed as he replied.

"Well, my bad."

"It's fine."

Ren laughed it off. Everyone in the audience saw that Ren was having a friendly conversation with the other members on his team.

"He-He doesn't seem like too bad a person, right?"

"Yeah, but doesn't he still have that record? So, he obviously still assaulted someone."

"But didn't he protect that guy from getting his face smacked? I don't think a guy like that can be a bad person. Right?"

Opinions of the transfer student were changing. Ann and the rest were silently listening to everyone speak about Ren. Haru laughed.

"Isn't this good? Everyone's thinking about if Ren is really a criminal."

Ryuji grinned at Ren.

"This guy…"

Ann and Shiho looked around with a smile.

"Isn't this great for Ren, maybe he didn't change everyone's opinion of him, but at least their willing to see him in a different light."

"Yeah! If he can have a better time in school, then, of course, that's good. He's done so much for us, his life in Shujin should be peaceful…..all that's stopping that is…."

Ann looked at Kamoshida with irritation. Kamoshida was currently walking out of the gym with a serious expression. Makoto watched him leave as well.

_"Not even bothering to say good game? He's really not trying to hide his dislike for Amamiya-san."_

Ren had also noticed Kamoshida leave.

_"See you soon Kamoshida, we'll be stealing your treasure and change that corrupted heart of yours."_

As Ren was about to go see his friends, he was stopped by a member of the newspaper club.

"Hello Amamiya-san, my name is Emi Ohya. I'd like to get an interview with you regarding your win against Mr. Kamoshida."

**"If I recall, this was the girl who also was writing down the argument between you and Kamoshida in the hallway that day. She seems to have been keeping tabs on you."**

Arsene reminded Ren. Ren looked at the girl with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I don't know if the newspaper club would like to interview a "criminal" like me."

Ren jokingly said. Emi actually laughed at Ren.

"I think it's because you're a "criminal" that everyone will want to know. Why did you go up against Mr. Kamoshida?"

Ren simply shook his head.

"I'm really sorry, I can't answer that."

"Oh! You don't have to talk about it now, but I hope you can reconsider for another time! Remember my name is Emi Ohya, I hope you can speak with me!"

Emi left. Ren stood there as he thought about her name.

_"Emi Ohya… Ohya? Could she be related to that Ohya?"_

Ren thought about a certain reporter he grew acquainted with during Kaneshiro's change of heart. Ren once again tried to go up to his friends before he was stopped once again. This time by a bunch of random students.

"Nice game Amamiya-san!"

"I didn't know you were so good at sports?!"

Countless students surrounded Ren. For the Ren who was used to only knowing a small group of people, this new-found popularity was foreign to him. Ann and the rest chuckled at Ren's new popularity.

"I wonder how Ren's school life will be now?"

Haru said as she looked at Ren who was surrounded. Ryuji sighed in envy.

_"Damm Ren. Seems like he's famous now in our school!"_

Ryuji looked at all the people trying to speak to Ren. That was when Ryuji noticed something.

"Damm! Look at all those chicks around Ren! Hey Shiho? You think Ren will introduce some of them to me?"

Shiho simply chuckled.

"He might, but whether they stay interested in you is up to what kind of person you are.

Shiho was about to ask something to Ann but stopped when she noticed a smile on Ann's face, only Shiho couldn't feel any good from it.

"Ann?-

"Come on guys. Let's go get Ren and go to that place! Plus! Morgana's waiting for us."

Ann went down the bleachers to get Ren. She seemed calm and cheerful, but Shiho had been Ann's friend for a long time and could feel it. Shiho chuckled quietly.

_"Jealously~♪~. Oh ,Ann. I wonder when you'll confess."_

Shiho and the rest followed Ann down. Makoto watched them go down. She had no idea what their plans were, but she didn't give them much thought when she thought about Kamoshida's behavior. She was going to have a talk with the principal. Maybe he could get through to Kamoshida. Makoto looked at Ren down on the court.

_"…. Causing such a commotion as soon as you enter this school. Will all this matter when you get expelled?"_

Makoto sighed. She didn't know why, but she felt like Ren would have been a nice person to get along with. Unfortunately, his expulsion seemed certain to Makoto

* * *

"You definitely caused a big commotion at school."

Ann said as she and Ren were walking home together. They had just secured the route to the treasure. All that was left was to send the calling card tomorrow. Ren helplessly smiled.

"I…just couldn't stop myself when I saw the chance to show up Kamoshida."

Ann frowned at Ren.

"Even if you saw the chance, don't just run off and do it! What if something happened and you were just expelled on the spot!"

"Ann, you're over-

"I'm not! I don't trust him, Ren. He might just come up with some random excuse and choose to expel you without reason! I mean! He doesn't even have a reason now! He just hates that you stopped him from doing…..that to Shiho."

Ann had a look of frustration. Ren sighed.

"Your right….I just got a bit angry when I saw that cocky smile on his face during the rally."

"Me too, but that still doesn't excuse you!"

Ren looked at Ann.

"…..then what if I said I got angry at him because of you…."

Ann looked at Ren to see him looking at her. She blushed slightly.

"That…That still doesn't give you a reason..."

Ann looked away from Ren. Ren looked where they were as they were nearing Leblanc.

"I really did get mad at him for what he's done, I don't care what he's done to me, but to you, Shiho, Ryuji, and anyone else affected by him…. Nobody deserves to go through those things."

"Why do you feel you're special?"

"Huh?"

Ann turned to look at him.

"Why do you not care if he's done something to you?"

Ren smiled.

"I just feel that another's happiness is more important than mine."

Ann was surprised at Ren's reason before she switched to annoyance. She went right in front of him.

"If…..."

Ann seemed to struggle with what she was going to say. As Ren wondered what she was going to say, Ann continued.

"If there's no one to care about you, then…. I'll be that person who does!"

Ann blushed as she said that. Ren was a bit surprised to see Ann say that.

" I care about you…...as a friend! _IDIOT!!!!! WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?!!!!!!!"_

**"…...Ouch."**

"…I see…...Thank you, Ann."

Ren personally felt like his world was falling apart. His love had just friend-zoned him! How could Ren maintain his normally happy mood? Ann was also shocked at what she said.

_"Why couldn't I just tell him there?! Why Do I Have to be such an idiot?! Why did I even say that last part!!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! IDIOT?!!!_

Ann was having multiple regrets over her choice of words. This was the result of her remnant will. While knowing the feelings of her previous self, the Ann now was still just experiencing this feeling called love for the first time. She felt things were going too fast and yet she wanted to be in a relationship with Ren right at this moment. This line of reasoning led to Ann making this careless decision.

_"Should I tell him what I meant? I mean I like him! I really do, but isn't it too early now? Right! It's too early right now! I'll tell him after we change Kamoshida's heart. Yup! That's when I'll do it!"_

Unfortunately, Ann was now stuck in this never-ending cycle of delaying when to confess to Ren. They exchanged goodbyes awkwardly as they were both affected by what Ann just said.

**Days until Ann's Confession: ~~56 days~~  ????????**

* * *

Ren was currently silently lying in bed. It could be said he was going through some inner turmoil right now. Arsene was right beside him. Morgana had gone back to Haru's place for now as Ren and Haru decided to rotate between the two of them on who would keep Morgana on certain days.

**"…Well, nothing in love ever goes exactly as planned as they say."**

_"…What do they say about getting friend-zoned?"_

**"…..There's usually no hope for them…"**

Ren groaned.

_"Where did I go wrong?"_

Arsene sighed as he saw Ren like this.

**"Ren, I'm sure this doesn't mean it's over for you and Ann. Just think about it! How could she do this to you after only 1 week of knowing each other? It's probably only her saying this as she doesn't want to make things awkward between the two of you."**

After listening to Arsene, Ren took a deep breath.

_"…. I can't risk it!"_

**"What?"**

Arsene was confused by what Ren said.

_"I said I don't want to risk it! What if she really meant it?! How am I supposed to go on if I don't get together with Ann!….._

**"Ren…..I-**

_"That's why I won't hesitate anymore."_

Ren looked at the full moon outside his window.

_"If she doesn't see me in a romantic way…then I'll tell her my feelings personally!"_

Arsene was surprised by what Ren said before suddenly showing curiosity at Ren's insinuation.

**"Does that mean you'll…"**

_"Yeah…..I will confess my feelings to Ann. I'll tell her I love her!"_

**Days until ~~Ann's~~ Ren's confession: ~~????????~~  20 days**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, we've gotten rid of Ann's deadline because I feel she would worry over a first love like this. Being indecisive about telling your first love your feelings is definitely something a lot of people can relate to and having the previous Ann's feeling meshing with the current one's isn't helping her out. Luckily she has a guy who is decisive. It's going to be Ren who's going to confess! Why wait for the indecisive one to confess when the other know's his feelings!(It's also a bit of a response to everyone who was eager to see them together so soon, don't worry, i was the same a little bit!)
> 
> Hope you guys liked that little volleyball game. I just kinda wanted Ren to show Kamoshida up in his own game and well, what better way to do it than at the volleyball rally with everyone watching! I hope the game was easy to understand!(Not gonna lie, when i was writing Ren's ability in the game I just basically thought "This is the emperor's eye from Kuroko no basket......and i'm fine with that!) Some explanation with supernatural elements!
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	14. Mission Start!

The students were all currently discussing the same thing. Mysterious notes had been placed all over the school bulletin boards. Written on them were flamboyant words of stealing Kamoshida's desires and heart, making him confess his crimes. The previous rumors of Kamoshida that were kept secret were also spreading like wildfire. Combined with his loss from Ren yesterday, Kamoshida's previously "unstained" record was now ruined. Kamoshida looked at the notes with fury.

_"WHO THE HELL-_

That was when Kamoshida noticed a group of students watching him. He immediately focused on one of the students. The student was simply smiling at Kamoshida while the rest looked at him with annoyance.

_"Amamiya…This was definitely you're doing!!!"_

Kamoshida walked up to them. Ren walked in front of his friends to meet Kamoshida.

"Geez, Mr. Kamoshida….it seems someone just really doesn't like you. Do you have any idea who it could be?"

Ren played dumb. Ryuji went right next to Ren.

"Why do you always gotta assume it's us? We just got here."

Kamoshida looked at both Ryuji and Ren with boiling anger. After a while, he finally simmered down and looked at Ren. His glare had intense hatred.

"Keep playing dumb! Don't just think this will end with your expulsion! I know about the contents of your record. One more strike and you'll be spending a lot of time in juvie! It's where criminals and scum like you belong….."

Kamoshida walked away after saying that. Ren frowned at what Kamoshida said.

**"…..He's not wrong…. If something happens-**

_"Then all we gotta do is not mess this up. We just have to do what we've always been doing…..The stakes have been much higher than this before."_

Ren turned to see his friends who were alarmed at what Kamoshida said.

"Ren…..Is what he said true?"

Ann said as the thought of Ren going to jail never crossed her mind. Ren smiled helplessly.

"It's nothing you have to worry about. We just have to steal his treasure, right Morgana?"

Ren spoke to his bag. Morgana's head popped out.

"It should work, at least that's how I think it will….."

The rest grew even more worried at what Morgana said. Even Morgana was unsure of the result. The bell rung, and everyone had to go to their classes. Ryuji, Haru, and Ann went to class with thoughts full of worry.

_"If we mess up…. Ren will be going to jail."_

Was expulsion a bad thing? It was but going to jail was much worse. They never thought Ren's life would be behind bars if they were to fail. They would remain worried until afterschool where they entered the metaverse to steal the treasure.

* * *

Ren looked at his friends who were in a somber mood. He sighed.

"HEY!"

The sudden shout from Ren got them out of the gloominess for a little bit. Ren looked at them and smiled.

"Let's go! I know we can do this! We'll steal Kamoshida's treasure and change his heart. After we do, let's go get something to eat! It'll be my treat for you guys helping me out on this."

Ren stuck his hand out and grinned at Ryuji.

"I can't do this without you guys, so let's be at 100% of our A-Game."

Ryuji finally grinned back at Ren and put his hand on top of Ren's hand.

"I owe you a lot man! Of course, I'm gonna help you out all the way to the end!

Ren nodded at Ryuji and looked at Haru.

"After we finish this, we'll decide what to do about your dad. I'm just going to have to ask for your help now. I'm sorry if you were-

"Ren. Risking your own safety and wellbeing for others, I don't think I've met many people like you."

Haru smiled sweetly at Ren and put her hand on Ren's and Ryuji's hand.

"I know you're a man of your word. I want you to know I'm helping you because I want to, not because I must. I don't want our time together to be cut short because of some villainous man! We'll change Kamoshida's heart!"

Haru nodded vigorously. Ren laughed and thanked Haru. He looked at Morgana. Before Ren could say anything, Morgana already put his paw on the pile of hands as well.

"We made a promise and I'm also a man who keeps his word!"

Ren chuckled at Morgana saying he was a man, but still felt thankful for what Morgana said. Ren looked at Ann. His gaze had a bit of complexity to it. It was mostly because of yesterday, but Ren knew that right now wasn't the time to let his personal feelings affect what should be done now.

"Ann…I-

Ann put her hand on the pile. She looked at Ren with a smile.

"We still have so much to learn about each other. How can I let it end like this?"

Ren smiled at Ann.

_"She's right…..How can we let it end like this?"_

**"The journey has only begun Ren, you can't let it end at the start now…"**

Ren looked at the last person here. Someone who wasn't supposed to be here and yet now was a part of the Phantom Thieves despite not having a Persona. Shiho looked at everyone here and finally rested her eyes on Ren.

"I'm glad we met Ren. Not just because you saved me from a horrible future, but because I got to meet everyone here."

Shiho looked at Ann with a caring smile.

"You also saved my best friend. I wish I can help…. but I'm only able to cheer you guys on from afar. I'll be waiting to hear about you guys succeeding. I'll also be waiting for that meal Ren! Just letting you know, me and Ann are some pretty heavy eaters!"

Shiho laughed as she made a jab at herself and Ann. Only Ann wasn't expecting to be pulled in.

"Shiho!"

Everyone laughed at the two's banter. Ren signaled the lift-off.

"LET'S STEAL THAT TREASURE!"

Ren lifted his hand and soon everyone followed. The heist to steal Kamoshida's treasure had officially begun. Ren looked towards the castle seriously.

_"It's time to pay back what you've done to others again… I'll also be paying you back for what you've said about my father, but most of all…..for putting those dirty hands on Ann and Shiho!"_

* * *

Shiho was walking to the train station by herself. She watched Ren and the group head into the castle before leaving the metaverse with the nav. She looked at her phone.

_"How does this app work? I mean it downloaded itself onto my phone and I'm able to go to a different world? It's just crazy… It must have gotten to our phones somehow, maybe by someone."_

Shiho looked at the clear sky while wondering if the being who gave her this phone app was watching her right now. Shiho chuckled at herself.

_"Jeez, now look at me. Thinking there's some god just watching our every move. What are we? Some reality show for them?"_

Shiho continued walking, unaware that what she just thought made that very god chuckle. She passed by the plaza to see a politician speaking to the passing public. He seemed to have a good message, but the people just didn't seem to stop to listen. Shiho passed by as well, she had other things to think about besides politics.

_"I wonder how it'll happen? Will Kamoshida really just admit his crimes?"_

The thought of a vile man such as Kamoshida coming clean. Shiho never thought before that it would happen and yet, here she was, waiting for it to happen. Shiho walked around Shibuya as she was just wasting time. She wanted to be close by for when they stole the treasure and returned to the real world. As she was in the bookstore minding her own business, someone called out to her.

"Suzui-san?"

Shiho turned to see a familiar boy.

"Mishima-san?"

Mishima looked at Shiho with complicated feelings.

"Um…Are you busy now?"

Shiho wondered why Mishima wanted to talk, but she didn't have anything else to do. She also didn't feel wary of Mishima since he was harmless in her eyes.

"Sure, I don't mind.

Mishima and Shiho found seats in the nearby diner. The diner wasn't busy so there was almost no one here. They managed to get a good seat next to some windows.

"Geez, there's no one here? I wonder if the food's bad or something?"

Shiho made a light joke, only Mishima kept that serious mood he had the entire time. While Shiho didn't know what to do about the mood right now, Mishima finally spoke.

"Suzui-san…..I'm sorry!"

Mishima bowed his head. Shiho, not expecting an apology, quickly urged him to stop.

"Hey! What are you doing? Sorry for what?"

"…...I sent you to Kamoshida's office. I don't know what happened, but for you to quit the team right after…...the injury's must've been worse than usual….."

Mishima said, as he never assumed Kamoshida would attempt to do something much worse than physical injuries. Shiho looked at Mishima for a couple of seconds before sighing.

"….It's not your fault….we were all just scared…scared of going against him.."

Mishima looked at Shiho with immense guilt.

"I'll still apologize! I-I did something as awful as throwing someone else into the fire just to save my own skin… I was at fault!"

Silence followed after what Mishima said. Shiho didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell him it was fine since….she had also done the same before…. Ann had as well, only it was themselves they threw into the fire. The two girls had thrown themselves into the fire to save the other, only to be met with the reality of their foolishness. Mishima started speaking again.

"….Amamiya-san… What kind of person is he?"

Shiho looked at Mishima for a second before thinking about the question.

 _"Ren Amamiya…_. The so-called criminal in the school turned out to be one of the nicest and admirable people I had ever met…..He saved me when I was at the lowest point in my life….."

"Lowest point?"

Mishima said as he couldn't understand what Shiho's lowest point in her life would be. Shiho looked at Mishima seriously for a couple of seconds.

'…..Can I trust you, Mishima-san?"

"….I don't know if I'm worth any trust with what I've done just to save myself.

Mishima said as he criticized himself. Shiho looked at out the window.

"…Nobody's perfect. I've made some mistakes that…almost put my best friend in harm's way. We would have both…..been in an awful position if it wasn't for Ren….."

Shiho didn't want to imagine a horrible future where that outcome had happened. Mishima noticed Shiho's discomfort.

"…. I don't need to know. It's obvious you don't want to tell just anyone, so just know I won't do what I did to you to anyone else…. I'll change."

Mishima stood up from the table. Shiho watched him get his things ready.

"….I also don't want Amamiya-san to leave, but it seems he's just one more of the unlucky people to be targeted by Kamoshida. I wish that bastard would just leave our school!"

Mishima said goodbye to Shiho and left the diner. Shiho stayed at the diner, all while thinking about Mishima's last words. She smiled as she remembered the last part.

_"….Just leave huh….It might come true, Mishima-san…..Your wish might come true…"_

His wish could also be considered her wish as well. Shiho walked out of the diner and looked towards the sunny sky. She smiled as she hoped the future would be as bright as the sunny sky above.

* * *

Shadow Kamoshida's barrage of volleyballs was hurtling towards a pillar. He assumed that the dirty thieves were hiding behind that very pillar. Behind the pillar that wouldn't last long, Ren looked at the three who were with him.

"Everyone knows what they're doing right?"

Ryuji, Ann, and Haru nodded. Morgana was somewhere else as he was already in position and waited for their distraction. Ren looked at Ryuji.

"Follow right after me."

"As he's pelting us!!??"

The girls were surprised at Ren's boldness. He smiled coolly at Ryuji.

"What are you? Chicken?"

Ryuji grinned at Ren's jab.

"Alright, Mr. Fearless Leader! Let's go!"

"Wait a sec-

Ann's attempt to stop them was cut short as they both dashed out of cover. Ann looked at the boys run out of cover.

"RECKLESS BOYS!!!"

Despite saying so, Ann and Haru went to their positions of long-range support. They cast skills from afar while Ren and Ryuji rushed at Kamoshida. Shadow Kamoshida's attention focused on Ren immediately. In the past, his attention would always wander to Ann because of his lust, but now his wrath towards Ren far outstripped his lust.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!! YOU DAMM CRIMINAL, I SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH FOR HUMILIATING ME IN FRONT OF MY SLAVES AND PERSONAL DOLLS!!"

His onslaught of volleyballs increased in might and quantity. Ryuji, despite having the bravado to join Ren, couldn't endure the onslaught.

"SHIT DUDE!! I-

"RETREAT!!!"

Ryuji retreated, but as soon as he found cover, he was surprised to find Ren still rushing Shadow Kamoshida. Ann and Haru were also shocked.

"REN!"

Ren continued rushing, despite hearing the girls call to retreat.

_"Alright Arsene, I gotta-_

**"Just do it! I'm not the kind of persona to get hung over some small thing like being switched out!"**

Ren grinned and soon switched his persona for the first time since his return to the past.

**"SHIKI-OUJI!!!!!"**

Ren's persona changed in an instant. The usual gentleman thief was no longer there. Instead stood a tall, ominous, humanoid figure. Everyone in the Thieves were surprised to see the change. Morgana was the most surprised.

"HE??? HE CAN USE MULTIPLE PERSONAS??????!"

"Ren….."

Ann looked at Ren, as he stood still without moving. Though the surprising thing was that he was taking no damage. Ren looked at the demonic form of Shadow Kamoshida with that cocky smile once more.

"What's wrong? I thought a former Olympian and a "king" can do much more than this….!... Oh, that's right! I already beat you before, so this should be nothing new."

Ren laughed mockingly at Shadow Kamoshida. To everyone else, they might think Ren was talking about the volleyball match, but Ren had defeated this Demonic Shadow Kamoshida once before. This comment from Ren threw Shadow Kamoshida into a rage.

"GARBAGE!!!!! DON'T YOU MOCK ME!!!!!"

Kamoshida hurtled his own fist at Ren. Ren was the closest to Shadow Kamoshida so the other couldn't do anything to save him. Ann and Haru immediately panicked while Ryuji threw a Zio in hopes of it reaching Shadow Kamoshida before the fist could connect with Ren.

"REN!!!!!"

As much as she wanted to run out there to save him, Ann simply wasn't quick enough. While everyone was dreading a terrible scene, something odd happened. Shadow Kamoshida's fist connected, but it hit some kind of invisible wall. If this was a regular hit, Kamoshida might not have suffered much a rebound, but this fist had all his hatred and power in it. The force could be imagined.

"AHHHHHH!!!!"

As Shadow Kamoshida backed up while holding his wounded fist while also getting hit by Ryuji's Zio, a shadow from above instantly aimed for his crown. Morgana succeeded in knocking it off as the crown was knocked far away, and before Kamoshida could react….

"HOLD UP!!!"

All the thieves surrounded Kamoshida. All of them had their guns aimed at Shadow Kamoshida.

YOU SCUM!!! DO YOU REALIZE WHO I AM!? I AM KAMOSHIDA!!! DON'T YOU GET IT!"

Ren smirked at Kamoshida.

"I'll think about that later."

"You look down on everyone, but you're pathetic now."

Ryuji said. Ann looked at the crown across the room. Haru looked at Kamoshida with determination to bring down the tyrant.

"All the sins that you've committed…you will face the justice that you've been eluding!"

Ann looked back at Kamoshida.

"This is the end for you, Kamoshida. We'll take that crown and change that disgusting lustful heart of yours!"

Shadow Kamoshida looked at the Thieves around him in fury.

"SLUTS AND TRASH!!! YOU DARE TO-

"ALL-OUT ATTACK!!!!"

Ren cut Shadow Kamoshida off. Everyone unleashed a barrage of skills and physical attacks on the weakened Kamoshida, marking the end of this fight.

Ann went and picked up the crown while the rest of the Thieves kept a watchful eye on the defeated Kamoshida. As Ann came back, she started hearing Kamoshida's voice again.

"All those goddamn hyenas forcing their expectations on me…! What's wrong with demanding a reward for that!?"

Ryuji looked at Kamoshida with disgust.

"Now you're making excuses…we'll do something about your distorted heart."

Haru looked at Kamoshida with anger.

"Because of some reason like that?! You did all those awful things because of some reason like that!?"

Haru said. Ren simply looked at the man before him with immense contempt. As Ren was about to say something, he noticed Ann behind him. She had a look of great rage.

"Because of that….

Images flashed before Ann. Scenes from how Shiho described the event, what Ann had seen in those mirrors in the castle, and also something she wasn't familiar with. The scene of Shiho falling off the school roof. It seemed so real that Ann didn't know if it was just her imagination or not. Ann looked at Kamoshida with that same rage as before.

"BECAUSE OF THAT?!!!!! YOU PUT ME AND MY BEST FRIEND THROUGH SO MUCH AND YET YOU FEEL YOU'RE THE VICTIM?!!!!!! DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT!!!!!!?"

Ann summoned Carmen and used an Agi. As everyone wanted to stop her, Ren stopped them. He only waited to see what Ann would do.

_"…..Ann…."_

Ren could see that Ann was actually angrier than the last time. Ren wondered what she was feeling now. Ann glared at Kamoshida.

"YOU KEEP CALLING REN AND RYUJI TRASH, BUT YOU'RE THE REAL TRASH HERE! IN FACT, COMPARING TRASH TO YOU IS AN INSULT TO TRASH ITSELF! YOU ACTUALLY HAVE THE AUDACITY TO SAY A YOUNG WOMAN'S VIRGINITY IS YOUR REWARD?!!! I-I-I …hate you…I really do."

Ann's voice started getting softer, but the emotion behind the words grew.

"…. there's actually a part of me that wants to end you….right here, right now."

Shadow Kamoshida backed away in fear.

"Wait! I-

"SHUT UP!"

Kamoshida shrunk away in fear again from Ann's yell.

"I won't though….."

Ann looked back at Ren with a slight smile, before turning back and glaring at Kamoshida.

"You will go back and confess your crimes! Never come back into my life again!"

Ann yelled. Shadow Kamoshida looked down in defeat.

'You're…..you're right. I'm worse than trash…..I'll return to my real self and-…"

Shadow Kamoshida faded away. He looked like he disintegrated, but Ren knew that he returned to do what Ann had demanded. Confess his crimes. Ann gave the crown to Ren. As Ann handed Ren the crown, Ren realized something.

"Oh shit…"

Everyone was confused by what Ren said, Ann especially.

"What? What do you mean "oh shi-

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Ren urged everyone to leave. While not knowing why everyone started running out the door they entered. Ann looked around while running but saw nothing out of the ordinary. As Ann was about to ask what Ren was panicking about, the castle started shaking abruptly as if a huge earthquake was hitting Shujin. The hallways were crumbling around them as debris started falling from the upper floors.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!"

"We're gonna die! We're so gonna die!

Ryuji said as he was running full speed now and Ann realized why Ren was panicking. Everyone else also started giving their all to escape the crumbling castle. Morgana jumped from Ren's head to Ryuji's, to Haru's, and then finally landed on Ann's as she was in the lead. He then meowed at the ones lagging behind Ann.

_"AREN'T YOU ALWAYS SAYING YOU AREN'T A CAT!? WHY ARE YOU MEOWING!?"_

Everyone except Haru angrily thought the same but said nothing as they were too preoccupied with escaping. As Ryuji was running, the floor in front of him collapsed. As he was about to fall as he couldn't react in time, Ren tackled him from behind, giving Ryuji enough momentum to cross the gap he was about to fall in.

"Thanks, man, but OW!?"

Ryuji said as he rubbed his head as Ren's tackle did hurt a bit. Ren suddenly got up.

"This isn't the time to complain about this!"

Ren helped Ryuji up and they started running again. Ren looked behind him and the walls and ceilings were collapsing quickly.

"I SEE A LIGHT!"

Ann yelled from the front. Ren turned back forward and saw the light as well.

"That's our exit!!! Get moving!"

Ren urged everyone. Just when Ren thought he would be crushed by the falling debris, the scene around him suddenly changed and soon everyone was back in the real world. Ann looked around once more and saw they were in the same alleyway they entered mementos.

"We're…We're back?"

"Seems like it?"

Ryuji responded. Haru turned to Ren.

"Ren, are you alright?"

Ren gave himself a quick check. He checked his pocket and he smiled when he saw the medal.

"I'm fine, thank you Haru.

Haru smiled sweetly at Ren.

"Hey, where's the crown, Ren?"

Ryuji said as he noticed the flashy crown was no longer in Ren's hand. Ren held the medal in the air for everyone to see.

"A medal?"

"Where's the crown?"

"You didn't drop it right?"

'I see….. so that's what the treasure manifested itself in reality…"

Everyone but Ren looked at Morgana in confusion. Morgan proceeded to explain the origins of what a treasure really is. After the explanation, everyone looked back at the medal. Ann looked at the medal in disgust.

"All because of this medal, Kamoshida began to get cocky about himself and started thinking himself as that vile demon. We should just throw this thing in the trash."

Ren disagreed with throwing this away.

"Even if it's trash….it still has its uses..."

"Huh?"

Everyone looked at Ren in confusion. Ren simply shook his head and put the medal away. Everyone assumed Ren would have a use for it, so they let him be. Ann suddenly realized something and looked at Morgana anxiously.

"Morgana! Did it work? Did we change Kamoshida's heart?"

Ann wasn't going to forget her purpose in participating in this heist. Morgana looked a bit guilty as he saw Ann waiting for a definite answer.

"…I don't know…"

Everyone but Ren sighed when Morgana said that. As Morgana started to lose some confidence, Ren went down, picked Morgana up, and put him in his bag.

"I trust you, Morgana, if you say the heart of change will occur then I believe you."

Morgan looked at Ren gratefully. Someone believed in him, even if he didn't have 100% certainty. Ren's trust of Morgana left the other feeling a bit guilty for doubting Morgana. If the man in question had no doubts, how could they? Everyone decided to think about what to do next except Ann who still worried.

_"If this doesn't work…. Ren's going to jail…."_

Ren looked Ann.

"Are you going to call Shiho? We were going to meet up with her when we finished right?"

"Ah right! Let me call her right now!"

Ann went to call Shiho where they agreed to meet her at Inokashira Park.

* * *

"…..Wow,…so all that happened while I was waiting for you guys?"

Ann nodded at Shiho's question. Shiho looked at everyone else for confirmation and they all gave the same answer. Shiho sat there in shock.

"Kamoshida turning into a demon…I can totally see that happening…"

Shiho looked at Morgana.

'So the change of heart-

"Let's just trust Morgana on this."

Ren interrupted Shiho. Morgan had mostly recovered from the self-doubt he had, and Ren didn't want him to fall back. Shiho just nodded at Ren, noticing not speak about it much further. Shiho looked at Ann.

"So…..It's over…."

"…It should be…."

The two girls smiled at each other, as the demon known as Kamoshida would hopefully be no more. Ren looked at the two happily speaking to each other about other things.

_"…Ann looks so much happier right now…..I don't think I've seen her talk so enthusiastically so much before…."_

**"Don't talk yourself down so much…..I'm sure she was the same when she spoke with you back then."**

Ren turned to his other side to see Morgana, Haru, and Ryuji speaking about other things as well. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the peace they've managed to obtain. Ren silently breathed in the fresh spring air.

_"…..This is the start, I've felt like I've said that so many times and yet I can't stop myself from saying it again and again."_

**"Reuniting with the friends you once thought you lost…I'm sure it's normal to experience those feelings. Though the ones from before are lost to time, it doesn't mean they have to be gone forever. Work hard, Ren. We know what we have to protect this time….. maybe you'll gain even more things to protect from this point forward."**

Ren sat there seriously thinking about Arsene's words.

_"…..I'll protect you all…"_

"Hey, Ren?"

Ren was snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see Ann and the rest waiting on him.

"C'mon! Let's go celebrate our success with some ice cream!"

Ann said with a smile filled with anticipation. Ren smiled back as he got up from the bench. He walked right next to Ann. Ren looked at everyone enthusiastically talking about what ice cream flavor to get when they got there. Although there were 3 people missing from this picture, Ren knew they would meet eventually. A breeze passed by. It caused Ren to look back to where he sat. A group of benches overseeing the pond. The place where he made a new vow. To protect the things he couldn't before.

**Days until the Day of Reckoning: 255 days remaining.**   
**  
Mission Start!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this marks the end of Kamoshida, at least until the change of heart happens. The next couple of chapters will pretty much be like the game. We wait until it happens and while we're waiting, we're going to have some bonding time with the team, confidants, and especially Ann. I won't be rewriting the actual confidant scenes, they'll mostly be all new interactions Ren has with them, with maybe some of the confidant progressing in the background. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and now onto some good o'l slice of life stuff.
> 
> As i finished this I said "We're done with Kamoshida now.....almost done....and then onto Madarame... and then the rest of the story......Hooo boy this is gonna be a long ride. Hell of a first WIP on Ao3." Even if I think that though, I still want to write it all out. 
> 
> Just thought I'd say, my actual job is going into peak(overtime) right now, so I have less time to work on the story then before, so that might affect the usual weekend releases that have been happening. So if a release comes at odder times than usual, then you know why!
> 
> UPDATE(10/7/2018):So in addition to working more hours in preparation for holidays, I now have something else that will eat away at my leftover time ...A puppy. I have go through all the responsibility's to make sure he's well trained and that will take some time(first night went....he kept waking me up, so that was fun -_-). It's been great so far, but it's probably gonna take longer for me to update the story now. Once he's all trained, that should free up some more time to work on the fanfic(I'll still work on it whenever I get the time, but that will rarely happen). Sorry for the news, but just thought I would let everyone reading this fanfic know on why the updates will take longer. Hope you understand!


	15. Nipping the Bud.

Sojiro was getting Leblanc set up for business today. As he was wiping the tables clean, he heard someone coming down from the attic, the person seemed to be finishing a conversation with someone.

"Love you too, mom, say hi to everyone at home for me. Bye."

Ren hung his phone up. Ren's mother called him on the weekends to see how he was doing. It was the same back then and these phone calls with his mother always helped Ren calm down in the past when he was stressing about things. Sojiro glanced at him.

"Your mother?"

"Yeah."

Sojiro only nodded back. Ren looked at the time.

"Thanks for the breakfast Sojiro! I'm off."

As Ren was about to walk out the door, Sojiro called out to Ren.

"Hey, Ren!"

Ren turned back to see what Sojiro wanted. Sojiro looked at the boy who seemingly was content with all that happened to him. Normally, someone in his situation wouldn't have adjusted to life with a complete stranger so quickly and yet this boy did. The previous image of a punk was now fading away.

"….Call me boss. It's what everyone calls me here."

"…Okay, boss. I'm going out now!"

As Ren was in the midst of turning back to exit Leblanc, he noticed the sink in the back was filled with dirty dishes. Ren made a mental note to himself to come back home earlier to help Sojiro out with the dishes.

* * *

Ren was walking down the hallways of the school. He was alone as Ann went to go hang out with Shiho. Ren saw no need to intrude on the girl time, so he let them be. As he was walking out of the school, Ren saw Ryuji loiter by the stairs. Ren walked up to him.

"Got nothing going on?"

"Nah, man this is what I always do after school."

"…You loiter around school?"

"Yeah? Anything wrong with that?"

Ren found this odd since Ryuji would have asked him to go to the arcade or to workout. Maybe Ren was still used to the old Ryuji.

"I got nothing to do either, wanna hang out?"

"I don't mind. I got something I gotta talk to you about anyway."

Ryuji said. Ren felt he needed to start bringing things back to how they used to be so he went along with Ryuji and the same thing happened like the last time. Ryuji had Ren start running with him, only this time Ren stood on the more athletic side this time around. Ryuji was gasping for air.

"…God Damm! It's been far too long since I run this much!"

Ryuji looked at Ren who seemed fine as he worked up a sweat as well.

"You work out much, Ren?"

Ren was wiping the sweat off his forehead. Ryuji noticed some girls in the back who were whispering to each other as they saw him and Ren. Although the sight should have been familiar to an outcast like Ryuji, he felt it was for a different reason than before.

"I used to go to the gym back home, it's been a while since I've ran this much."

"I getcha, so how's Tokyo treating ya?"

Ren inwardly chuckled at the question. It wasn't his first time here in Tokyo and yet, now it was.

"I've been adjusting, it's pretty different from Kyoto, but I'm managing."

"I know some good spots to go eat! I can show you some when we get the chance."

Ryuji said confidently. Ren only chuckled a bit.

"I can believe it….."

"…..So what do you think? About Kamoshida?"

Like Ren assumed, Ryuji was anxious about the change of heart. Kamoshida, like before, had taken a sudden leave of absence. As soon as this happened, Ren knew the change of heart worked. Only for the rest of the Thieves, it left them with even more uncertainty. They couldn't keep track of Kamoshida, so how could they know it worked.

Ren simply smiled and shook his head.

"I'm sure everything's gonna be alright."

"…..You know your whole life is….going to be ruined if it doesn't right? How can you be so calm, man?"

It was a question on everyone's mind. Why was the person in question so calm about this nerve-wracking wait? They would never expect it was because Ren already knew everything that would happen in the coming year. Ren drank some water from his water bottle. He let out a refreshing gasp.

"Let's just say, I don't believe the metaverse exists for no reason. We stole his treasure and the next day, Kamoshida takes a sudden leave? It could be a coincidence, but what if we really did steal his heart? You guys are thinking too negatively. Let's just have a little faith in Morgana. There's no smoke without fire."

'Huh?"

Ryuji didn't seem to understand the saying. Ren helplessly smiled.

"Morgana's knowledge of the metaverse hasn't failed us yet, so why should we doubt him now?"

"He's got amnesia dude, how can you completely trust him?"

"Just a feeling. I mean isn't that how we got along?"

Ryuji suddenly started thinking about his first meeting with Ren.

_"…I guess he's got a point….this guy's definitely an odd guy, but I guess I'm no different."_

Ren got up and started getting his things.

"I gotta go now, I have some stuff I need to do."

"Alright. I can show you this ramen shop next time we hang out! Definitely hits the spot after a run like this. We can invite everyone else too!"

Ren thought it would be nice to hang out with everyone, so Ren and Ryuji set the date sometime soon. They both went their separate ways as Ren wonder who he should visit next before returning to Leblanc.

* * *

As Ren walked out the front gate of the school, he noticed the back of a girl who had reddish-brown curly hair. She wore a red P.E tracksuit as she was doing some hard lifting of some bags of soil. Haru seemed to be trying to put them on a cart so she can easily move them all at once. Ren went down to help Haru.

"Do you need some help, Haru?"

Ren crouched next to the Haru who was bent over and struggling to carry the bags. Haru was surprised and relieved to have some help.

"Oh Yes! Thank you, Ren! It'd be nice to have some help!"

Ren started to load the bags one by one onto the cart. Haru would try to help, but Ren couldn't allow her to since she was struggling in the first place. Ren soon finished faster than Haru, who would have taken a lot more longer to finish loading the bags by herself. Haru gleefully thanked Ren.

"Thank you, Ren! This would have taken much longer if you didn't show up. Why were you still at the school? If I recall, you're not in any clubs?"

Ren explained his workout with Ryuji. Haru understood and suddenly felt a bit guilty.

"I made you do even more hard work…."

Ren lightly laughed and suddenly flexed one arm for Haru.

"This isn't nothing, Haru. No need to feel bad, I wouldn't want you getting hurt over something like this."

Ren wanted to show he was fine to Haru. Only he had an unintended effect of charming Haru with his flexing. Haru blushed as she saw Ren's arm.

"I-I see…..Boys certainly are stronger."

Haru looked away from Ren.

**"Better cool down on the charm, Ren. You might end up with another lover if you continue at this rate."**

Arsene warned Ren. Ren suddenly realized Haru's expression and stopped when he realized what he was doing.

"Is…Is there anything else you want me to do?"

Ren suddenly thought about it. He didn't deny Haru was a charming, kind girl. He suddenly imagined a future with Haru, only for the thought to be tossed out immediately. A future without Ann didn't seem possible in Ren's heart. Haru looked at Ren with a fluttering heart.

"Um… I can use your help with setting up this soil on the roof…..If you have the time…"

"..Sure, I don't mind."

**"…."**

Arsene followed the two up the roof. Arsene had already warned Ren, so he knew Ren didn't harbor any thoughts of leading Haru on. As they were walking up the stairs, Ren and Haru didn't notice the figure following behind them. Arsene, of course, noticed but he let the person be when he realized who it was.

They reached the school roof where they immediately got to work. Arsene noticed Haru sneaking a few glances at Ren, who was earnestly working. Arsene sighed.

_**"A sweet girl who's only fate is to never have this love be realized. A sad thing to witness."** _

Arsene looked at Ren who was focused on unloading the soil from the cart.

"Um…. Ren. Can I confide to you something?"

Haru said. Arsene froze while Ren turned around to face Haru.

**"…. she's not going to…"**

"It's related to my father….."

While Arsene sighed in relief internally, he kept quiet so Ren could give his full attention to Haru's story. They sat down on a bench as Haru spoke of her relationship with her father and she also mentioned the man who would be her fiancé. Ren remembered that Sugimura didn't act like the kind of person Haru would look for in a partner, especially when they encountered his cognition in Okumura's palace. Haru looked at Ren with uncertainty about what to do.

"I wonder what led me to rebel against my father. Was it my father's treatment of his employee's or was it because I didn't want to marry Sugimura?"

"…..It's both obviously, but even one of those would have led you to rebel."

Ren looked at the soil him and Haru set up.

"We should have the decision to live our lives the way we want… "

Ren remembered his journey to the Depths of Mementos. The people there wanted others to fix their problems in life. Everyone wanted an easy life, even Ren felt he thought like that at times. It was only when Ren saw how gloomy and depressing the Depths of Mementos looked like was when Ren realized why it was so important to have that free will. His whole journey to the past could be an example of someone wanting to fight against a future decided by someone higher.

"You may encounter difficulties in life that make it seem it's easy for others to decide your life for you, but only when you work hard and get through those difficulties…..is when you've truly lived life the way you wanted."

Ren looked at Haru seriously and softly smiled.

"I don't think you're in the wrong, Haru. It just means you know there's a better life out there waiting for you! Something your father can't give you even with all his money, so that's why you knew you had to do this."

Ren stood up and walked over to the garden they just made. He could see that Haru had just started gardening and yet she was giving it her all.

"If you have the will to come up here and make this garden, then I'm sure you'll change your father's heart and stop this marriage from happening."

Haru simply sat there on the bench, a bit stunned and touched at the encouraging words from Ren.

"….I might be dragging everyone into problems that aren't their own-

"Was Kamoshida someone who affected you personally? He wasn't and yet you still helped Ann, Ryuji, Shiho, and me. Do you think we're the kind of people who would forget your kindness, Haru?"

Ren looked back to Haru.

'We'll help you out of this, Haru. We'll help you change your father and help you have a future where you can find your own love."

Haru blushed at the word "Love". She looked at Ren with a slight blush.

"Ha-Have you experienced it? Love, I mean?"

"…..I have….and I still am experiencing it"

Haru went silent for a bit.

 _"….So you have someone already_ …..Oh? You're in love with someone right now?"

Haru's blush from before was gone. It seemed hearing of Ren's love for someone dampened Haru's hope. Ren smiled as he thought about Ann.

"I haven't seen her for a long time….but I just recently saw her, she was exactly the same from before, _just a little different."_

**"By that you mean all her memories of you are gone, but I guess you could say she's changed a bit."**

Arsene chuckled to himself. Haru looked at Ren who was deep in thought about his previous lover.

"…She must be very special to you for you to make a face like that, Ren."

Haru giggled slightly when she saw the enamored Ren. Ren didn't try to hide it.

"She's half the reason I'll continue moving forward. No matter the difficulties I encounter. All so I could stay with her… _..Mementos…."_

Ren turned serious whenever he thought what awaited him at Mementos. It wasn't something he could rush, but Ren didn't like the fact the Holy Grail was just waiting, growing more powerful from the desires of all of Tokyo. Haru didn't notice Ren's change in expression as she was thinking about her own thoughts.

_"So…he has someone already…. She's a very lucky girl….."_

Haru quickly put to rest the budding love she was developing for Ren. If left unchecked this could have developed into Haru falling completely in love with Ren, but with their conversation just now, Haru ended it as soon as it began. Haru looked at Ren differently than before. They continued to talk about other things all while never noticing that someone behind the roof door was listening in on their conversation.

* * *

Ren arrived at Leblanc. He saw some customers that were still drinking their coffee. Ren simply greeted Sojiro and went upstairs to get some homework done. After a while, Ren soon heard Sojiro locking the door to Leblanc as he was leaving for the day. It was then that Ren went downstairs and saw the larger pile of dirty dishes. Ren sighed at the big pile.

"Well, let's get to work."

Ren started washing the dishes.

**"Helping Sojiro this time?"**

_"Yeah….He used to ask me for help all the time back then, but because of the circumstances, I'd always try and flake on him."_

Ren chuckled to himself silently.

_"I'm sure that didn't help him like me more, it was only when we changed Futaba's heart that Sojiro started speaking more….favorably to me. I wasn't that punk anymore and he stopped asking, but I still felt guilty for all those times I dodged on the dishes."_

**"…..So you plan to re-do all your relationships."**

_"…..I felt I left many things unchecked when we headed down to Mementos, things I was supposed to do and yet I couldn't. Now I have all that time now, so why not start with those close to me?"_

Ren cleaned all the dishes eventually and went to sleep for the next day of school.

* * *

Ren was drinking coffee in front of Sojiro.

'So? How does your coffee taste?"

Sojiro asked as he was teaching Ren how to make his own coffee. It had been days since Ren started helping out at Leblanc and Sojiro decided to reward Ren for his help with his mentorship on the art of coffee making. Ren tasted the coffee and felt the flavor wasn't even close to the flavor Sojiro managed to make. Ren sighed.

"It's fine, but it's not great like yours."

Sojiro chuckled at Ren's compliment.

"Well, not like you master it in a single day, its fine enough that you can drink it."

Ren hadn't expected Sojiro to show him how to make his coffee and felt maybe he should turn down the offer since Ren had other things he could do. Only at the moment, when Ren was thinking of doing that, He suddenly remembered something Ann said in their drives in Mementos.

[There's just something sophisticated about coffee. And it goes well with sweets, too.]

As soon as Ren remembered that, He immediately accepted Sojiro's offer.

Ren looked at his cup of coffee and sighed to himself. Sojiro noticed it.

"What? Disappointed you can't make a cup of coffee like me. Don't worry, with enough practice, you can make a cup of coffee just like mine. It's pretty handy, you can definitely get the ladies if you can serve a nice cup of coffee."

Ren looked a bit surprised at Sojiro.

"The ladies? You mean to say I can get girls with coffee?"

Sojiro laughed at the Ren's puzzlement.

"It's not just the coffee that'll get them, but it does give off that nice mature vibe when you serve a girl a cup of coffee. She'll definitely have a more positive image of you if you can make a nice cup of coffee, so keep practicing."

Sojiro went back to cleaning the dishes while Ren continued to drink his coffee. Ren went deep into thought about coffee.

_"…..I never knew a simple cup of coffee could do so much…..would Ann see me more romantically if I could make a good cup of coffee?"_

**"Regardless, she should see you more positively as Boss said. It's not a bad thing to learn anyway. Didn't everyone like Sojiro's coffee apart from Ryuji?"**

Ren thought back and found it to be true. Ren looked at his coffee and then looked back at Sojiro.

"Can you show me again? Boss!"

Sojiro looked at the determined Ren and chuckled to himself inside.

_"Where did that punk from before go?"_

Sojiro repeated the steps to Ren again except this time, Ren focused himself into listening to Sojiro more closely this time. If Ren really put his mind to it, there was nothing he couldn't learn. Although Ren couldn't master coffee making in one day, he would do so eventually.

* * *

It was now night time as the air was chill, but not too cold considering it was still spring. Ren was outside with two coffees in hand. Sojiro apparently had someone who would come pick coffee up at the store and immediately leave afterward. Only this time, the customer had no money for the coffee this time so Sojiro gave the coffee to Ren, who just made his own cup right then. Ren was now stuck with two cups and one of Sojiro's rules for Ren was to not waste coffee whenever he made it or was given. Ren looked at the two cups of coffee and decided to hang outside on a bench and drink some warm coffee in the night sky. Ren looked at the night sky but couldn't see as many stars as he did in Kyoto.

_"This is Tokyo, so I shouldn't expect much."_

Ren silently thought to himself.

_"Only a couple more days until the change of heart… I guess it should be a given it would work, but with the day approaching. There's a bit …..of apprehension."_

**"Can't be blamed with all that's happened so far. So much has changed, who could say this also won't."**

Ren discarded the negative thoughts as soon as they arrived. He was here to relax and just enjoy his two cups of coffee.

_"What would make this better is if she was-_

"Ren?"

As soon as Ren thought about her, Ann called out to Ren as she was looking at him sitting down on the bench outside the batting range. She had just finished a shoot and was heading home when she saw Ren sitting alone with two cups of coffee.

"Ann…. You just finished hanging out with Shiho?"

"No.. Oh! I never told you, did I? I'm a model so I just finished a shoot just now."

Ann sat down next to Ren. Ren looked at Ann as she was putting her phone in her pocket. She noticed him staring at her and assumed he thought she was lying about being a model.

"I'm not lying, I am one! Look, I'll get a magazine and-

"No, I don't doubt you. I believe it. I think you're definitely beautiful enough to be a model."

Ren said while softly smiling at Ann. Ann, not expecting such a compliment could only look away from his eyes while slightly blushing.

"Th-Thank you for saying that."

"No problem."

Ren looked at his two fresh coffees. Ann remembered the two cups Ren held as well.

"Do you usually drink so much coffee?

Ann teased. Ren smiled at the teasing.

"No, it's just…."

Ren went on to explain his living situation and Sojiro's rules. Ann looked at the coffees after hearing Ren's story.

"So now you're stuck with them?"

"Yeah.."

"…..Can I have one?"

Ren looked at the two coffees and wondered which one he should give her. He never did tell Ann that he made one of them. Ren grew a bit selfish and gave Ann his own coffee rather than Sojiro's coffee.

"Sure! Here!... _If she doesn't like it, I'll apologize. If she does, that's enough for me."_

Ann took the coffee, not suspecting Ren's ulterior motive. She took a sip out of it. Ren stood silently watching Ann's reaction.

"…..I expected much more from how you described him, but maybe his coffee shop isn't much."

**"Oh boy, Ren…Ren?"**

Arsene looked at Ren and saw he was a bit heartbroken and helplessly smiled at Sojiro's coffee. Ann noticed his reaction as well and felt maybe she went too far in judging the owners coffee.

"But! It tastes fine, maybe today just wasn't his day!"

"No, it's fine, you're probably right. The coffee you drank was from me. I have his coffee right here."

Ren lifted the coffee for Ann to see, only his response made Ann feel a bit guilty and regretful.

_"Why did I say that?! How was I supposed to know it was his coffee!? UGHHH."_

Ann was chiding herself in her head. She looked at Ren and then back at Ren's coffee. Ann then started to drink Ren's coffee some more. Ren looked at her drink his coffee a bit surprised.

"Ann, you don't have to drink it. Here, this one is the owner's coffee, it tastes a million times better than mine."

Ann looked at the Sojiro's coffee and shook her head. She adamantly kept drinking Ren's coffee. Ren could only helplessly watch Ann drink his sub-par coffee. She stopped for a bit to catch her breath. Ren told her again.

"You don't have to drink it, Ann. I don't want you to force yourself."

"…..It's fine…. I like my coffee "fine", Ok?"

Ann said. Ren knew she was lying since in the past, she said she enjoyed Sojiro's coffee. Ann seemed to have experience drinking coffee so Ren knew she was just making up that excuse.

"You don't have to lie for me. I'm sure it's not the greatest."

Ann looked at Ren as he seemed slightly disappointed with himself.

"…..So what? It doesn't have to be the greatest coffee in the world for me to drink it…. _. If it's from you, I'll drink it…."_

Ann quietly thought to herself after saying that to Ren. Ren smiled at Ann's stubbornness as she continued to drink the coffee.

_"I guess that's another quality that makes you, you."_

Ren drank his own coffee as he watched the night sky.

"You know, you can see the stars much better at Inokashira Park. Maybe you can even visit the Planetarium if you really into that kind of stuff. Although I've never been there, I always hear good things about it."

Ann gave her recommendations after seeing Ren so engrossed in the stars above. Ren looked back at Ann after she said that. He smiled when he thought of an idea.

'I don't know that much about Tokyo…. Do you mind showing me those places yourself?"

Ann stopped drinking Ren's coffee as she heard his invitation.

_"Is-Isn't this a date?... A DATE? NO WAIT! IT CAN'T BE! We're not together yet…..YET? LOOK AT ME! Thinking eventually, we're going to…Isn't that what I want though?"_

Ann put her coffee down and looked at Ren.

"S-Sure! I said I've never been there before, so it'll be a new experience for the both of us."

"Great! We should go around..."

Ren and Ann made plans for the "date" later down the month, only when they started talking about the future, Ann got anxious all of the sudden.

"Ann? Something wrong with that day?"

Ren said as he expected Ann had something planned on that day. Ann looked at Ren seriously.

"We should do it early!"

"…..I don't mind. Is there a reason though?"

Ann looked at him and grabbed Ren's face. While Ren was surprised, Ann looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Would it kill you to be at least worried about yourself!? You know the day we chose before was after the board meeting! What if we make plans and suddenly you're in juvie!"

Ann wanted to get it through Ren's head to at least think about himself. After getting to know Ren, she knew he must not think much of the possibility of being expelled and being sent straight to juvie.

_"Is he really a criminal at heart?"_

Only someone like a criminal would have no regard for the law. Ren looked at Ann's annoyance and smiled.

"You're worried about me?"

"Everyone is! Not just me!"

Ann covered herself immediately with that line. Ren felt it made sense, but he still felt disappointment.

 _"Is a friend all she really sees me as?_ Thanks for worrying about me. I'm sorry I'm like this."

Ren continued to drink Sojiro's coffee.

"…You don't need to say that. It's because you're like that…that Shiho was saved.... _and the reason i like you...._ "

Ann looked at Ren's coffee which she had already finished.

"I don't want you to change, but please don't say that your own happiness is not important compared to another's. It makes it feel like you would be willing to harm yourself to the point where you could kill yourself if it meant securing someone else's happiness…."

Ren shuddered as Ann said that. He was reminded of the past where he worked himself to complete exhaustion just, so all the others wouldn't have to worry about the expenses required for Thieves work. Ren stayed silent as he couldn't refute Ann this time. His silence only served to further convince Ann that she was right.

"I know what that's like…..you know, with what happened with me and Kamoshida. I did all that just so Shiho could continue being on the volleyball team…..and Shiho did more or less the same thing for me."

Ren looked at Ann as she had a sad look on her face.

"I don't want you to end up like me or Shiho, maybe not the same situation, but it doesn't mean there aren't things that could be as bad as that. If you can't think about yourself, I already told you I would. So anytime you're thinking like this, I'm gonna smack some sense into you, alright?"

Ren suddenly couldn't look at Ann straight in the eyes. He didn't know what to say.

**"…She's right, you know. Before worrying about others, you must think about yourself. If you, yourself are in no condition to save others, how can you expect to reach the Holy Grail who waits at the end."**

Putting others before yourself. It was an ideal Ren always believed in. His father being a police detective had a major influence on Ren's morals and beliefs. Knowing his father put others safety before his own, it made Ren believe that was how his father has helped so many people.

"You know, if you feel so strongly about someone's happiness, there's another way you can do it."

Ren looked at Ann and she had a smile on her face.

"You don't have to do everything by yourself. You taught me that when we talked in Shibuya. I couldn't help Shiho by myself despite doing all that I did and then you came, and we solved something I had been struggling with for months…. We worked together to solve my problem so if you ever need help…... Know that I'll help you whenever you need it."

Ren looked at Ann and felt those same emotions he had that past year. His hands twitched for a second before he managed to regain control of them. He smiled at Ann.

'You're a very kind girl you know that, Ann."

"Shiho says that a lot too."

Ann said with a blush. Naturally, she was happy that Ren complimented her. Ren looked at the time.

"It's getting late."

"Yeah, we have school tomorrow, so we should go to sleep."

Ann handed back the cup of coffee back to Ren.

"Um….If you're trying to learn how to make some good coffee, I don't mind trying your coffee whenever you make some."

Ren smiled at Ann.

"Even if it's not the greatest?"

"I'm sure it'll taste great….eventually."

Ann teased. Ren and Ann said their goodbyes as they both went back home.

* * *

**"That could have been a perfect moment to confess…..Why not take the chance there?"**

Arsene floated above Ren. Ren laid in bed as he thought about his talk with Ann just now. Her smile at that moment. Ren felt the urge to hold her hands like they always used to. It was a moment where he wished they were back to how they used to be, but Ren knew now wasn't the time. Like Ann had said, Kamoshida's change of heart hadn't happened yet. Ren could feel the anxiousness of his friends and didn't want to do something that would complicate things even more.

_"We'll wait…. I want everyone to relax after Kamoshida confesses his crimes….and right then is when I'll…."_

Ren fell asleep. When Arsene confirmed Ren had fallen asleep, he exited the room and flew into the night sky. He wasn't limited to Ren's side like in the metaverse. If Arsene really wanted to, he could traverse the streets of Tokyo all day without Ren by his side.

Arsene flew straight into Tokyo and after an hour of searching, he managed to find an ordinary house. Arsene went inside to find a man who was currently in a fetal position. He looked horrible as though he went through a traumatic experience. His eyes were bloodshot as he most likely hadn't been getting any sleep at all these past few days. The man was naturally Kamoshida who was currently going through all these new-found feelings of guilt and regret. He was mumbling names, most likely of his abused students.

**"…..It seems Ren won't have to worry about the change of heart…."**

Arsene had nothing to do in the nights Ren was sleeping, so he would usually go and explore the city at night. The reason Arsene knew of Kamoshida's residence was that Arsene followed Kamoshida here himself. Ren at times didn't know where Arsene disappeared to and most likely assumed he returned to his body and while that was true at times, it wasn't always the case.

Arsene left Kamoshida's residence and flew around the streets of Tokyo gathering what information, he could. Like his other-self, Arsene also didn't waste time doing nothing. In the old world and this new world, information was the key to success, and like Ren, Arsene wasn't going to allow failure this time. Arsene's nights were mostly spent like this until the morning sun arose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some interactions and a moment for our soon to couple. Hope you guys(gals?) enjoyed the chapter! That last bit was something i threw in for the possible night time adventures Arsene could have..... and also a possible set-up for the story later on? Despite me not writing as much(with all my time being eaten away), I'm still thinking of idea's for the story, and I've come up with some fun ideas, but as always these one's always seem to be for down the road rather than next chapter :p. I'll try and focus on next rather than later. I'll get more time to write like before when December comes by, but until then it'll be at random times like this one. Thanks for reading again!


	16. Haru's Invitation.

"ASSAULT DIVE!"

Arsene slashed the nearby slime. Ren staggered back a bit but eventually recovered. Arsene and Ren were currently exploring Mementos as everyone Ren knew was busy today. Of course, Ren's friends didn't know about Mementos at this point since Morgana had only told them about it after Kamoshida's confession. Arsene checked up on Ren.

**"How was the recoil now?"**

_"Its…It's fine. I can handle it."_

While having powerful skills was a good thing, there were massive drawbacks if one didn't have the physical fitness for physical skills and mental energy for magical skills. Ren stretched his body to ensure there weren't any hidden injuries.

_"Yup! I can probably launch a couple more Assault Dives without collapsing."_

Ren looked at another nearby shadow, one he hadn't ambushed. The shadow still seemed oblivious to the fact that Ren could instantly defeat it. As Ren was about to test some more skills, a thought suddenly occurred to him.

_"…..Have we ever tried just attacking it before it transforms? The Holy Grail couldn't be paying attention to all his shadows….."_

Ren suddenly stopped his plan to ambush the shadow and simply aimed his gun at it. Ren shot the gun once he knew his aim was on point and confirmed. The shadow's head was pierced, and he soon fell to the ground. The shadow laid on the ground, still, as if it really had just died just like a normal human being. Ren came up to the body cautiously.

_"These shadows can take gunshots in a normal fight, so who knows if it's the same before they transform."_

Ren continued to watch the body. It had been over an hour before there was finally a reaction. The shadows' body disappeared as if Ren had defeated it normally.

_"Well…..that's interesting, when we defeat it after it transforms, its instant dissipation, but if we do it before then, it took that long for it to disappear…is there a meaning to it?"_

**"…..Despite it being odd, new information is a good thing. Will we have a use for it later down the road is the question?"**

_"…..We'll see."_

Arsene and Ren continued training on the weaker enemies. This wasn't really gaining experience by fighting for Ren, it was more of an endurance test to see how far he could push his body to its limits. Ren drained his body and mind. After feeling he's had enough, Ren quickly went back to the entrance. It wasn't a long walk as he couldn't even proceed past the first door. He was stuck on the first two floors in Mementos as the door couldn't be opened yet. Most likely because Kamoshida still hasn't confessed his crimes yet. As Ren reached the entrance, he noticed a blue cell door. Right next to the cell door was the always present Justine.

"Surprisingly, you've found your way into Mementos, prisoner. So soon as well, congratulations."

Despite saying so, Justine still kept that stoic face. Ren had never seen a change emotion on her face until the very end, where she seemed to show slight hesitation in ending his life. Ren looked at the young girl as he remembered what the last thing she told him was.

["Maybe if you had finished these request's we had for you, you might have had a different outcome then the one you had now."]

"…Hey Justine."  
  
"........."

"Justine?"

"…If you have any questions for me, you must address them in the Velvet Room."

Justine responded indifferently. Ren looked at the cell door and stepped inside. Ren looked at himself as his surroundings changed to the ever blue, Velvet Room. His outfit resembled that of a prisoner. The outfit caused a very helpless feeling in Ren for a little bit.

_"A prisoner of fate….."_

**"Hmph, have you forgotten your vow?"**

Arsene chuckled at Ren. Ren chuckled on the inside as well.

_"We'll fight all the way into the clouds where God resides…. As if we're challenging fate itself."_

Ren looked at a supposed god in front of him. Igor looked at Ren with that same ominous smile.

"Welcome to my Velvet Room, Trickster."

Ren nodded. He looked at Justine who was to his left. Just as he was about to ask the question, a baton smacked the cell door from the right side.

"My master has spoken to you, so respond accordingly!"

Caroline said. Ren looked at Caroline as he apologized and did so without complaining. He didn't want this to drag on any longer with their usual banters like in the past. Ren and Caroline were always at odds with each other, despite Ren knowing how foolish he was at times. The stress from the real world didn't help and it always seemed like he took it out on the twins at times. It might be part of the reason why he felt no hatred towards the two even when they were about to put him to death. He knew he failed and they were also disappointed in him back then. Ren looked Justine once more.

"Is there a way?"

Justine looked at Ren as she tilted her head.

"A way?"

"What are you talking about? Inmate."

Caroline and Justine became confused at Ren's question. Ren continued to look at Justine.

"A way for me to be stronger!"

Ren declared. Justine and Caroline looked at Ren with a bit of interest now. Igor as always seemed to pay no mind as he closed his eyes whenever Ren spoke to the twins. Justine looked at Ren, more seriously as there was a glint of curiosity in her left golden eye.

"Do you believe you are strong enough?"

'I do!"

"Interesting, interesting, inmate! You've got guts!"

Caroline cockily said. Justine looked at her usual clipboard. In the past, she had attempted to give this list to Ren after Futaba's change of heart, but by then, Ren felt he need to focus his energy elsewhere and refused to do it at the time. Ren had planned to start it, but unfortunately, his fate had most likely been locked in at that point.

"This list has 10 Persona's on it."

"So, I just need to fuse them-

"You will not be fusing them but fighting them."

Justine explicitly declared. Caroline laughed.

"You thought it was going to be that easy? Just mix and match and eventually you get some goodies along the way? HAH! We're going to make you work for these rewards, inmate! These Personas are no pushovers!"

Ren looked at the twins with a bit of shock before putting on that cocky grin of his.

"Well, I'm no pushover either!"

Ren looked at the clipboard in Justine's hand. For once in his whole time coming back, Ren felt a bit of challenge at the thought of fighting these powerful Personas. Caroline noticed his fighting spirit and boastfully explained.

"I hope you can keep that fighting spirit up when you go up against them! Just to give you a bit more motivation, once you beat the Persona, you'll be able to gain the Persona's power as your own! So not only do you get our rewards for fighting and beating these Personas, but you also get a bit more firepower to your arsenal."

Ren laughed lightly when Caroline said that.

_"I think you mean a bit more firepower to my ARSENE."_

**"HA HA! More power for me is always a good thing! Let's do our best, Ren!"**

"I'll come back to face these persona's another time, I just got done-

"Oh? Is that fear I hear in your voice, inmate? Don't worry. I understand. Just come back when you feel "ready". We'll make sure it's nice and comfortable for our little inmate."

Caroline said in a mocking tone. She was also smirking as she said it. Justine sighed in disappointment.

"And here I thought you grew some backbone…you've disappointed me, prisoner."

Ren frowned as he grew a bit annoyed at Caroline's attitude and wanted to show Justine that she was wrong. He planned on going back so he could recover and be at full strength, but….

**"Heh! Seems you've become a bit more arrogant compared to before, but that's not a bad thing. A strong leader needs strong pride in his abilities."**

"Fine….I'll beat some of these Personas without heading back to recover."

Ren said as he looked at Justine and Caroline with a smug grin.

"Let's see if your words are true, Caroline. I'll be disappointed if I can breeze past the first three Persona's. Also, I'll show you I have plenty of backbone, Justine. More than you can ever imagine…"

Ren said with an air of complete arrogance. The man whose goal was to defeat a god had the right to be arrogant. Caroline was a bit shocked at the response before giving a smirk at Ren's confidence. Justine looked at Ren, with a bit more emotion on her face. Interest started developing in the twins for their prisoner. Ren looked at the twins with the intent to change their previous arrogance with respect.

_"Rehabilitate me huh? I know who I have to become and you two will help me to achieve that…."_

The twins looked at their prisoner's growth with anticipation.

* * *

Ren was walking with Ann to Shibuya as everyone received a text from Haru in the group chat.

(Haru: There's a new movie coming out today that I'd like to see with everyone! I was wondering if anyone would like to come? Morgana will be with me as well!)

(Ren: I'll be there!)

(Ryuji: I was bored, so I'll be there too!)

(Shiho: Sounds fun! Me too!)

(Ann: I don't have any plans, so I'll go.)

Ren and Ann had met with each other so they could travel to Shibuya together. They passed by the supermarket next to Leblanc as they made their way to the train station. As they were descending the stairs to the underground subway, Ann decided to bring up the movie.

"What kind of movies do you think Haru likes?"

Ren thought about it, only to realize he didn't know. They leaned on the wall as they waited for the train.

 _"I couldn't really hang out with everyone with everything I was doing back then, so I guess I never really found out what everyone really liked back then…_ I don't know, she might seem like the kind of girl to like those action movies?"

Ann chuckled slightly at Ren's guess. She didn't really think Haru was into that sort of stuff.

"With how sweet Haru is, I can guess she's into romance films instead, maybe some comedy too."

"I'm guessing you like those kinds of movies as well then?"

**"Heh"**

Ren smiled at Ann. Arsene watched the two with amusement.

"I might…"

Ann smiled back. As the train arrived and people started getting out, Ann thought about Ren's response a bit more.

_"….Wait?…Did he mean I'm sweet too or am I thinking about it too much?"_

Ann blushed at the thought, but she hoped it was true. Ann and Ren sat in the train and talked about a lot of things until they arrived at Shibuya where they met up with Shiho and Ryuji. Shiho smiled at Ren and Ann arriving together. While Ren went to talk to Ryuji, Shiho went up to Ann.

"It seems you two are getting along much better?"

Shiho said in a teasing tone. Ann blushed a bit but smiled back at Shiho's teasing.

"We just live in the same area, so we thought we could meet up and come here together."

Shiho looked at Ren with a bit more complexity than before as she heard that. Shiho looked back at Ann was who was going through her first love.

"Ann, do you know what kind of movie we're going to go watch?"

"No? Do you?"

"Nope. Ryuji's the same. I wonder what kind of movie Haru wants to watch? The only new ones are a horror, romance, and action movie so it must be one those three."

"I was telling Ren it's gotta be romance! He said action…"

"Wouldn't it be funny if it was the horror one?"

Shiho said as she looked at Ann with a mischievous smile. Shiho knew Ann couldn't take horror movie's as Ann was a big scaredy cat. Ann denied it immediately as she panicked for a second.

"NOPE! It's gotta be one of the other two! Nu-Uh. I highly doubt it's going to be-

"Relax, Ann. I was just kidding, I don't think Haru's into that kind of stuff either."

Ann calmed down once Shiho said that.

_"Right…there's no way Haru likes that kind of stuff….."_

Ann kept telling herself. As the group made their way to the theater, they saw Haru with Morgana waiting at the front entrance. While everyone went to greet Haru, Ren noticed two other people who also seemed to be looking at which movie to watch. Ren went up to speak with the man who had a boy with him. The man was currently looking at all the screenings while the boy was only waiting for the eventual choice.

"Iwai?"

Iwai turned around and saw the kid who came to his shop to help.

"Oh? Kid. I didn't expect to see you here. You here alone?"

Ren shook his head and turned his head to his group of friends who were speaking with Haru. Iwai simply nodded before looking at the boy next to him.

"You've met Kaoru, right?"

"Yes, we've met before."

Ren greeted Kaoru while Kaoru did the same. Ren looked back at Iwai.

"So you're here to see a movie as well?"

"Yep, Kaoru said he wanted to watch "Admission Impossible" so here I am."

Iwai looked at Ren's group of friends once again and noticed there were more girls than guys in the group. Iwai smiled at Ren.

"Seems you've got an interesting bunch of friends there."

Ren simply smiled at Iwai's insinuation.

"I hope you guys enjoy your movie, we might join you since I don't even know which movie we're watching."

"Good luck, Kid."

Ren left Iwai and returned to his friends where he noticed Ann shaking her head incessantly at everyone else.

"NO, NO, NONONONONNONONO NO WAY!" I'm not going to watch that movie!"

Shiho and Ryuji were trying to convince Ann about the movie. Haru simply sighed.

"I guess it's not something everyone can watch….."

Ann looked at Haru and felt guilty, but she still didn't want to see the movie.

"Hey? What's going on?"

Ren arrived and asked. Haru turned to face Ren.

"Ann doesn't want to watch the movie I've selected, it seems she's frightened of such movies."

"It's horror?

"Yes, I enjoy the thrills the movies give me, but I've always been scared to go alone and watch them, so I thought maybe we, as a group of friends, could watch it but…."

Haru sighed again. Ann, who was listening felt even more guilty.

"I….I just don't like them okay!?"

"C'mon, Ann. Haru says she's really wanted to see this movie! Just suck it up this once and watch it!"

Shiho said. Even though she didn't expect it to turn out like this, Shiho still wanted to go through with it. When Haru was at first telling them how excited she was for the movie, everyone laughed along until she said which movie it was.

[It's called Pach-Saw and it's an exciting thriller, horror movi-]

It was at that moment that Ann started denying to watch the movie. Ryuji and Shiho didn't mind, Morgana had no choice, and everyone one assumed Ren wouldn't mind watching the movie either so now the only one against the movie was Ann. Ann stood alone as she was the only "coward".

"I-I can't watch them, okay! They just scare me too much!"

While Ryuji was about to try once again, Shiho stopped him and looked at everyone else. Ann looked at Shiho with some hope that she could get her out of this situation.

"Let me talk to Ann alone."

Shiho pulled Ann away from the group. As Ann was assuming Shiho was going to give her the rundown on what she should do to leave….

"Ann…..You need to watch this movie."

Ann was surprised at the sudden betrayal.

"What?! Shiho! You know I can't take-

"Ann! This is the perfect chance!"

"…Perfect chance?"

Ann said as she was confused on what Shiho meant. Shiho simply shook her head. She pulled Ann closer to explain why Ann should go through with it. Ren and the others only watched Shiho try an convince Ann.

"Do you think she'll convince Ann? I remember her being a big wuss when it came to scary movies."

Ryuji remembered their days back in middle school where Ann was a big cry-baby when a certain horror flick was shown in their class. She came into it expecting action and left immediately after finding out the real genre. Haru simply sighed.

"I'm sorry I thought this could be a nice breather before….."

Haru looked at Ren. Ren understood the meaning and thanked Haru.

"Thanks for the sentiments, Haru. But I don't think this will be the last time we can watch a movie together. Let's do this again sometime in the future."

Ren smiled at Haru. Haru smiled back at Ren.

"You're such a good person, Ren. Here I am bringing that up and only bringing the mood even more down."

"It's fine. Invite us again sometime soon, Haru."

Ren said as he noticed Shiho coming back with Ann. Ren noticed a hardened resolve in Ann's eyes. Haru hadn't noticed them coming back and responded.

"I know the sequel to the movie is coming out later this year as well! We could go watch that one as well!"

Ann froze when she heard that, Her resolve seemed to crumble a bit but she was pulled along by Shiho. Shiho looked at everyone.

"Ann will watch the movie with us. Right, Ann?"

Ann looked at everyone before stopping her gaze at Ren.

"Ye-Yeah!"

Ann said in an unconfident voice. Everyone could tell she was really scared to go as she was looking at the movie poster with some hesitation. Haru walked up to Ann.

"Ann, if you don't-

"I-I do! I really do! C'mon guys, we're going to be late if we don't hurry!"

Ann quickly paced into the theater, leaving everyone in confusion expect for Shiho. Shiho looked at her friend and nodded her head in satisfaction.

_"That's right, Ann. Just think about "it" and you'll be fine."_

Everyone followed Ann into the theater not knowing what Shiho had said to Ann to actually watched something she feared.

_"What do you think Shiho said?"_

**"I could have eavesdropped on them easily if you wanted me too."**

_"That's an invasion of privacy, how could I talk to them if I betrayed their trust like that?"_

Arsene chuckled. Ren would never know how Arsene knew many more things then Ren thanks to his late night outings. They quickly bought their tickets and started shuffling into the theater room. Shiho looked at Ren and went ahead of him leaving him next to Ann. The seating order became from left to right: Ann, Ren, Shiho, Haru/Morgana, and Ryuji. While Ren was surprised Shiho suddenly cut him off, he wasn't really mad about the outcome.

**"I think it's obvious she intended for this."**

_"Yeah, but what about Ann?"_

Ren looked at Ann next to him. She still had a look of hesitation and constantly shifted her eyes from the movie screen to the surrounding theater. She was obviously nervous. Ren quietly whispered to Ann.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?"

Ann was snapped out of her trance and looked at Ren with an awkward smile.

"I'm-I'm fine, really!"

Ren didn't believe one word that Ann said. If there was one person in the past that Ren knew the most, it would be Ann. He quietly whispered to Ann again as the lights in the theater dimmed down and the movie started.

"If you ever get frightened, then close your eyes…You can also….hold onto my arm if you need to…."

Ren said. It was nicely timed that the lights turned off in that instance as Ann would have been able to see a slight blush on Ren's face. However, the same was also said for Ann as the blush on her face could be noticed right away. She meekly whispered back.

"Than-Thank you….."

Ann had a bit of butterflies in her stomach at the moment.

_"Thank you, Shiho."_

Ann was against watching the movie until Shiho mentioned how Ann could use this to get closer with Ren. Ann was going to take any chance she could get to get closer with him. There might be a chance she might not get to do so later on.

_"Please work…Please."_

It was something Ann said and thought every day. It wasn't just for the fact that Ren, saved Shiho, but it was also because as she got know Ren through these small hangouts and other small interactions, she started to really come to like being in his company. If it were to suddenly end…the feeling felt familiar and yet she didn't want it to be.

As Ann was having these thoughts, she suddenly started hearing someone's voice. As she looked up, she noticed the actors were finally starting to speak. The movie had officially begun. As time passed on, the movie started showing the element of danger, a killer had been set loose and the main characters had to survive his relentless pursuit. Unfortunately, some weren't as lucky as others. The second person had been killed in a frightening way that caused the audience to collectively gasp. Ren had his right arm be grasped as he felt the person was shivering. Ren turned to see Ann. The theater was dark, and he couldn't see her face clearly, but the light from the movie faintly showed her face, and from that Ren could see that Ann's eyes were closed. He could feel her shiver in fear as she didn't want to see anymore, but she stayed because her friends were here and she didn't want to become a distraction. Ren smiled sweetly and almost wanted to caress her face and tell her it was fine, but sadly things weren't how they used to be. So, he did the next best thing.

Ann was shivering with her eyes closed as she didn't want to stay here anymore. As a child, she always hated the concept of scary movies. While she knew the movie was fake, the idea of the movie was enough to permeate in Ann's mind and cause her to think about the unpleasant what-if's. As Ann was starting to think coming here was a mistake, she felt a hand grasp her own. It was bigger than her own and it had a rough feeling compared to her own smooth hand. Ann's mind suddenly came to a stop. The bad feeling, she had from the movie had vanished instantly, and in its place was an explosion of gentleness and sweetness she never experienced. The hand came from the left and no one was sitting to her right so it could have only come from one person. She felt the hand tighten as she was starting to calm down. Ann didn't know if she should turn to see if it was indeed the person who she thought it was. The movie seemed to be the last thing on her mind, despite it playing on the big screen in front of her. After gaining the courage, Ann glanced to her right and saw a slight smile on Ren as he continued to watch the movie. Ann quietly whispered to Ren.

"Th-Thanks…."

Ren turned to see Ann, who had a blush on her face. He quietly replied.

"I'm sorry for grabbing your hand."

"No, it's fine, really…..It helped calm me down."

Ann didn't speak more after that. She didn't look at the movie at all and only focused on the feeling of Ren's hand. They stayed like that until the end of the movie. As the movie ended, everyone went home.

* * *

Ann and Ren, living in the same area, walked home together. Only it was a silent walk together. Ann hadn't said a word to Ren the entire time together. Ren felt the atmosphere become uncomfortable.

_"Did…Did I screw things up even more?..."_

**"I don't see anything wrong with it, but then again, maybe I'm just like you and don't know the real answer."**

As they were about to reach where they parted ways, Ren stopped Ann.

"Ann, I'm sorry about what I did! I know it was-

"I'm not mad….Ren."

Ren saw Ann smile at him.

"Really, I should be the one thanking you. I couldn't focus on the movie with you doing that."

"Ye-Yeah…I see."

Ren replied, not knowing if this was a good thing or bad thing. Ann looked at the time.

"I'm sorry, Ren. I have to get going, so I'll see you tomorrow."

Ann turned and left Ren with many questions.

_"Did I do the right thing?….."_

**"Women are a mystery, Ren… But I know this won't stop you. How did it feel? To hold her hand once more?"**

Ren looked the hand that held Ann's hand.

"They were…. soft, just like before."

Smooth and light. Ann's hands felt very fragile in his, and that only made him want to hold onto them even more than before. In fact, at that moment, Ren wanted to entwine his fingers in hers, but he understood what that would mean. Ren would make it clear to Ann that he liked her. There was no going back at that point and Ren didn't want to do it right then. Ren looked where Ann headed, but couldn't see her figure. Ren sighed. Ren looked at Leblanc down the alleyway and instead of heading there, he stayed outside and looked at the moon for a bit as he reminisced the time he and Ann were together in the past.

* * *

At that very moment, Ann was also looking at the moon outside her apartment with a thoughtful look. She didn't live that far from Leblanc, but she didn't want to reveal that fact to Ren yet. She looked at her hand that Ren held strongly. She placed it on her cheek and closed her eyes as if to create a scene of Ren's hand caressing her cheek. She didn't know why she did it, but she wanted to do it. She only did it for a couple of seconds before slowly putting down her hand.

_"It's not the same….but what do I mean by that?"_

Before Ann could think about it more, she felt something streaming down her cheek. She wiped it away, only to discover it was a single tear. Ann was a bit shocked.

_"Why am I crying?"_

Ann went inside her room to look at her eyes to see if anything was wrong, but they seemed normal. After knowing nothing was wrong, Ann looked at herself in the mirror more closely as she envisioned that it was Ren standing in front of her.

'I….I lov- I CAN'T DO IT!"

Ann quickly threw herself on her bed. She was face-down on the bed with a beet-red face. It was a practice she did before going to bed, but it always ended in failure. Ann, after a couple of minutes of calming down, got up and turned off the lights to her room and got in her bed. She looked back at the moon outside and envisioned Ren once more.

_"You come into my life and completely flip it upside down. You save me and Shiho, and yet you don't ask for anything in return. Instead, you end up taking a bullet that you never should have …. Telling you "I love you" doesn't feel wrong to me, and yet I can't say those words….. I wish you would be the one to say them to me….."_

Ann's eyes slowly closed after thinking about Ren and soon she fell asleep.

* * *

In a room that looked completely identical to Ann's apartment, sat a woman of great beauty. It was her alternate reality that she had in Ann's apartment. All the times Ann wondered where her caretaker was, she was in that very same room with Ann, only in another reality. Grace currently viewed Ann as she fell asleep.

"Those behaviors…. It must be her old-self acting up which….is surprising."

The remnants of the old thieves were nothing more than a way for Ren to quickly bond with his friends much quicker than before, but they weren't supposed to influence them in such a way that Ann was currently going through. Grace thought about Ann's connection to Ren.

"….. A lover….. Is it something much stronger than the normal familial bond or companionship?"

Grace was currently trying to understand the world of mortals and she had been spending the time she'd spent here learning as much as she could. She had confidently learned many things and could blend in if not for her appearance which is why she has a disguise whenever she would go out. It was only when she watched Ann, was the point the Grace couldn't grasp.

"Love…. Such a mysterious emotion. Fear, happiness, sadness, anger, surprise, and many others… they all can be easily explained and dealt with, but love seems to be something confusing for humans…. Why does she not just tell him? Is it herself that's holding her back or is it her other "self"?"

Ann's love life could be considered Grace's favorite thing to watch. It boggled her mind on how indecisive Ann was despite her heart knowing what she wants. Grace thought about Ren.

"Will the Trickster act first, or will she? I hope one of you can just act on it, I want to know more about this emotion called "love."

Grace left Ann's room and returned to her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting the strength confidant earlier and doing it differently than the game. I might do something with that, but it will be more later down the story. So you know those events in the summer where your friends would just invite you specifically and not anyone else for some odd reason, yeah, I'm planing on turning those odd instances into group events since I want more Phantom Thieves shenanigans like this chapter.
> 
> Originally there was supposed to be three segments in this chapter, but I ended up making the second segment much longer than I originally thought it was going to be, but I'm still satisfied with the result. I ended up finally introducing Grace again and not just forgetting about her, I'm kinda of glad the second half became a bit longer cause now, I think I might have a new role for Grace now.
> 
> Thanks for reading again and hope you to see you next time!


	17. College Girls.

The sounds of movement and banging can be heard from upstairs as Sojiro was opening the shop for today. Sojiro sighed as he wonders what Ren was doing upstairs at that moment that would warrant such noise. He remembered that Ren received a package not long ago and wondered if that had anything to do with it.

* * *

Ren set down a huge old T.V on his spare table. The owner of the general store to the right of Leblanc had given him a nice deal for it. The owner even threw in an old DVD player for him to play movies. Ren looked at Morgana who was staying with him today.

"Pretty nice huh? Morgana."

Morgana gave an odd look at the old T.V.

"…It's…. pretty old compared to the huge flat screen that Haru has in her room. Plus…. she has three of them."

Ren tripped a bit as Morgana was comparing his newly acquired deal to the lifestyle of a billionaire's daughter.

"Morgana! You can't compare me to her! Haru could probably buy like 10 70-inch 4k flat screens and not feel a dent in her expenses!"

Morgana shrugged.

"Hey, you asked me to say what I thought."

Ren helplessly continued setting up the T.V while his spirits from earlier were crushed. Ever since Morgana had started switching between Haru's and Ren's house, he would always compare the two and Ren would always be on the losing end.

 _"I swear Morgana has just gotten even more spoiled compared to the last time he was staying here…._ You just don't understand how difficult it is... Haru probably wouldn't even care if she didn't have a T.V."

Ren said to console himself as he knew Haru probably would do other things besides mindlessly watching T.V all day. Morgana agreed with Ren on that point.

"You're right! She's said she went to explore a whole bunch of hobbies last summer. Let's see, she went bungee jumping, to Destiny Land, went sightseeing to some parks and gardens…"

Morgana went on and on about how much more exciting Haru's life was compared to Ren. Ren was just sitting there setting up his old T.V while he heard Morgana talk about the extravagant life of Haru. Ren clenched his fist's in a defeated fashion.

_"Why is it so blatant now that Haru's a billionaire's daughter?!"_

Ren just hung over his old T.V. He lost the motivation to continue setting it up as he heard how mundane his life was now. Morgana finally noticed Ren's mood.

"You know, even if Haru's been doing all this stuff lately, she says she wished she could do it with someone or some people. I mean I would accompany her but… I'm sure it wouldn't the same….."

Morgana said as he remembered his current state. Ren sighed over the TV as he remembered as well. He got up from the TV and sat down next to Morgana, who was currently on his bed.

"So this deal between you and me…. You wanna explain it a bit more?"

Morgana looked at Ren and just as he was about to explain it, he remembered the elephant in the room. Morgana shook his head.

"How can I explain it to you when…..we don't even know if the change of heart will happen. If I'm wrong, you'll be sent to jail."

Morgana hung his head down. Ren shook his head.

"Don't feel at fault for what happens. I chose to do what was right and I'd still choose the same decision if I was asked. This is all happening because of what I did."

Morgana looked back up to Ren.

"From what Lady Ann has said, you just met Shiho and yet you still saved her despite not knowing who she was?….. Is there a reason why you did it?"

Ren thoughtfully remembered his past life. Tragedy had happened to Shiho which would change her for the rest of her life, which also affected Ann a lot as well.

 _"To prevent that from happening again…..but if it was the old me….._ Do you need a reason to help someone when they're in trouble? I can't fear what might happen to me, I'm too busy worrying about them…"

Ren laid back on his bed as he closed his eyes. Ren recalled what he and Ann spoke about earlier this week. Ren ruefully smiled as he felt he was going back on their word.

_"Why am I like this? Ann's thoughts aren't wrong, but….."_

**"Sometimes reason and emotion conflict with each other…. You listen to one while ignoring the other. Sometimes it's the reverse. A person's life is full of contradiction's but all you can do is do what you feel is right and not regret it later it on. I mean, you being sent to Tokyo in the first place can be considered an example. Helping someone only to be called a criminal….."**

_"Right…..it did happen like that….."_

Ren never regretted helping the woman, but he was surprised to see how it turned out for him. Was there anger? Yes, but never did Ren think he wished he never helped the woman. It just happened the way it did, but thanks to that, Ren had met many good people and the love of his life. Morgana watched Ren as he seemed to be contemplating something after what he said.

"I see… So you would help someone even if it means it turned out unwell for you…..Hmph, it seems I made the right choice in making you a Phantom Thief!"

Morgana cockily said. Ren chuckled at that statement.

"Yeah, Yeah. You did great."

Ren got off his bed as he returned to decorating his room. Morgana continued to watch him, and it became a peaceful Sunday for the both of them.

* * *

Ren and Ryuji were both sitting down at a table in the Ogikubo Ramen Shop. Morgana was sitting snug in Ren's school bag. Ryuji looked at his phone.

"When do you think they'll get here?"

Ryuji was talking about the girls who had yet to arrive. Ren looked at the menu, not turning his head to Ryuji.

"They said they'll take a while, so let's just order our food in the meantime."

Ryuji agreed immediately and ordered one of his usual's. Ryuji looked at Ren who was still taking his time.

"C'mon man, I brought you here already, don't you know what you want already?"

"Can't just keep ordering the same thing….. What if I miss out on something even better?"

Ryuji thought about it a bit and nodded his head in agreement.

"Can't argue with that, I've already tried everything in the shop, so I guess I can give you a bit of a recommendation."

Ryuji started giving some detailed descriptions of the ramens made here. The way Ryuji described the ramen seemed to evoke an illusion that the ramen was right before Ren and Morgana. They could almost taste and smell the ramen. Ren and Morgana were a bit stunned to see such eloquent descriptions of ramen come out Ryuji's mouth. After Ryuji finished, he finally noticed their expressions.

"What?"

Ryuji asked. Morgana was the first to speak.

"Why…..Why can't you be that informed in anything else? Like something important?"

"I take my ramen very seriously, Morgana."

Ren laughed lightly as he heard Ryuji say that.

"Alright, I didn't know we had a ramen connoisseur in the house! I'll take your recommendation then."

Ren orders one of the ramens that Ryuji told him about and now they waited for their food. As they were waiting, Ren noticed that Ryuji's gaze would wander to some girls who were also eating at a nearby table. Ryuji grinned at Ren. Ren got a bad feeling from it.

"Hey Ren-Ren, we should try and strike up a conversation with those girls over there."

Ren turned his head to get a better look at them and saw that they were some really pretty girls, but in his mind, they couldn't compare to Ann. Ren shook his head. His gaze returned to the kitchen as he was waiting for his food to arrive.

"You're free to go, but I'm good."

Ryuji tried to convince Ren some more.

"C'mon, Ren! We gotta take the chance when it's presented to us! I mean look at that girl right there! The one in the blue shirt."

Ren turned his gaze again and saw which girl Ryuji was talking about. She had her brown hair in a ponytail and was laughing as she seemed to be having a good time with her friends. Ren turned back to Ryuji.

"I can see she's having fun. We shouldn't bother her."

"C'mon man! I meant like look at the tits on her!"

Ren tried to remember the chest of the girl as he wasn't going to turn just to ogle at some random girl's chest. He gave up on the thought quickly though.

"Ryuji, as I said, you're fine to go speak to them, but don't drag me into this…."

Ryuji sighed and then grinned to himself.

"Alright! Guess I'll just have them to myself!"

"Wait? What?!"

Ryuji stood up and started to walk towards the group of girls while leaving Morgana and Ren stunned. Ren quickly turned his head away to not see the disaster that was about to occur. Morgana looked at Ren.

"Do you think he has a chance?!"

Ren remembered all the times Ryuji attempted to pick up girls in the past. Ren sighed as the memories came rushing back in. He was also involved in such attempts.

"I don't think so…I just hope he doesn't drag me-

"Hey, Ren!"

And like that, Ren's greatest worry came to be. Ren slowly turned to see Ryuji waving at him with all the girls looking at him as well. Ren inwardly cursed at Ryuji.

_"GOD DAMMIT, RUYJI!"_

**"Let's see how this turns out, try not embarrass yourself too much. Though with the way you are now, I have faith you'll pull through."**

Arsene was looking forward to seeing how this turned out. Ren's skills would be put to the test here. Ren reluctantly walked over to the girl's table. He greeted them first.

"Hello, I'm sorry my FRIEND interrupted your personal time."

Ren gave Ryuji a smile that wasn't exactly a smile. Of course, with girls on the mind, Ryuji didn't seem to notice the very obvious warning. The girls laughed. The one Ryuji was talking about earlier spoke first.

"It's fine, but he was saying how you have a question for me?"

"Oh? I do?"

Ren turned to Ryuji again and saw the latter avoiding eye contact while attempting to whistle. The girls were chuckling as they saw these two boys act silly. The girls seemed much older then what Ren thought.

_"He obviously panicked and now he threw the "bomb" to me! And you suck at whistling, Ryuji!"_

**"As they say, what are friends for?…"**

Arsene chuckled. Ren sighed on the inside.

_"Should I just tell them the truth? We both would look like idiots, but we would get out of this, but then again what if they say something else? Like how we- Ryuji lied to get them to talk to us? FUCK…. What do i-_

At that moment Ren recognized, on the ponytail girl's bag, a logo. It was a logo he had seen more than enough times to recognize because most people had heard about it before. Ren heavily sighed internally.

 _"Damm Ryuji! Trying to pick up college girls…_. Umm, I just wanted to ask…."

Ryuji was a bit surprised that Ren actually managed to come up with something.

_"I knew it was the right choice to bring(force) you along!"_

"…... Do you girls go to the University of Tokyo?"

Ren asked. It was the only lifeline he could think of now. The girls all looked at each other before confirming Ren's question.

"Yeah, we do? Is there something you want to ask?"

Ren would be lying if he said he didn't have any questions about one of the best universities in Japan. It was something Ren could cling onto and not make a fool of himself.

Ren sighed on the inside in relief and courteously started asking some questions to the girls, all while ignoring Ryuji who was left on the sidelines. The girls, seeing that Ren was seriously asking some questions, paid attention to him. They weren't busy since they were waiting for their food.

Ryuji looked a bit dumbstruck. He felt he was being ignored.

_"BRO? WHAT ABOUT ME!?"_

Ryuji lamented on the inside. He was the one who brought Ren and yet now Ren was taking all the attention.

_"The guy didn't even want to be here and now he's talking up a storm!"_

Ryuji admitted internally. Frankly, Ryuji was also forgotten by the girls as they all did their best to answer the questions of the cute high school student who enthusiastically asked about the enrollment, curriculums, and overall lifestyle of a university student. As 20 minutes passed by, Ryuji, who was still standing to the side, noticed their food had arrived.

"Hey, Ren. Our foods ready!"

Ryuji walked back grumpily as he couldn't get a single word into their conversation about universities. The girls watched him walk back and giggled.

"Hey, Ren. Your friend was pretty much hitting on us right?"

These pretty college girls had plenty of experience with the opposite sex and they pretty much noticed right away what Ryuji was planning. They only wanted to tease Ryuji a bit, yet they didn't expect him to drag his friend at the table into his mess. Luckily, it seemed his friend could recover quickly.

Ren didn't deny it. Why would he have mercy on the one who threw him here in the first place?

"Yep. I think he's learned his lesson…hopefully."

Ren helplessly sighed which caused the girls to laugh around him. Ren looked towards the girls.

"Sorry, I took your time. I'll let you get back to your meal."

"Bye, Ren ~♪~."

Ren got up and said his goodbyes to the girls as they did the same. They waved goodbye and winked at Ren which caused him to blush. The sight made the girls laugh and they left him be.  
  
**"You definitely got it! A charm that transcends even age! Good job, Ren!"**

_"Please stop! I don't want Ann to find out about this!"_

**"Not like I can speak to her….. _."_**

Ren arrived back to his table with Ryuji where Ren could see Ryuji was a bit upset. He naturally noticed their goodbyes to Ren. Ren didn't care though.

"You were the one who dragged me there so what right do you have to complain?"

"Bro-Code, man….How could you leave me like that?"

Ren was slurping his ramen as he paid more attention to it then Ryuji. Ryuji sighed.

"Did you at least get the girl's number?"

"…. No."

What a joke. Why would Ren ask for an unknown girl's number when his heart was already taken? Arsene chuckled.

**"You know, it couldn't have hurt to just try it? Test that charm of yours even more! It'll give you that confidence booster when you confess to Ann."**

_"No way I can't do that. Ann's not the type of girl to fall for outside appearances anyway."_

**"I'm sure she's not, but I'm sure she'll feel special if she managed to get a man that's charmed many women and she's the one he chose."**

_"….I'll make her feel special another way, there's plenty of ways I can do that."_

Ren and Ryuji continued to eat their ramen. Morgana was given some snacks as Ren had promised to buy him some food after they went home. Midway through their meal, Ann, Haru, and Shiho finally arrived. Ann walked up to Ren and Ryuji.

'He- Hey! You guys started eating without us!"

Ryuji pointed at Ren to lay all the blame and all Ren could do is raise his hands up like he was caught. The girls laughed and took their seats. Ann took her seat across Ren while Shiho sat next to next to her and on the other side of Ann sat Haru. Ryuji was sitting next to Ren, so all guys were on one side of the table and the girls on the other. The girls started selecting their ramen as the boys were close to finishing theirs. As Ann was about to ask Ren and Ryuji what they were doing while they were waiting, she noticed a group of college girls walking towards their table.

Ann and Shiho expressed some confusion while Haru was still looking at the menu. She was intrigued by all the ramen selections. The life of a rich girl was extremely lavish, and the food was great, but there was something about the common food that stirred her appetite. Maybe just being the daughter of the CEO of Big Bang Burger also had something to do with it. While Haru was rummaging through the ramen choices, the group of college girls spoke to Ren.

"Ren, I forgot to mention something. There's campus touring going on later in the year. So just in case, you're interested."

The girl with the ponytail gave a pamphlet to Ren and said goodbye again as she left with her friends, but not before giving a little wink at Ren. The girls behind her also said goodbye to Ren as they left. Ryuji watched his friend get all the attention which should have been his…he thought at least. Ann became… a bit surprised at what she witnessed. She looked at Ren, still trying to recover.

"Those…. Those girls?...What?"

"Well, there's a bit of a story behind how I got to know them….."

Ren gave a look at Ryuji. Ryuji shrugged.

"I don't know why you're complaining, you got the way better end of that deal."

Ren sighed and proceed to explain. After hearing the story, Ann internally sighed in relief.

_So he didn't want to talk to them in the first place…. That's good."_

Shiho giggled a bit.

"So even though, you wanted to talk to them, you still got ignored."

Shiho tried to stop laughing as she said to Ryuji. Ryuji, softly, slammed his fist onto the table, expressing his pain.

"I was the one who wanted talk to her and yet this guy gets all the attention from the girls! I don't think they even said anything about ME at all!?"

Ren shook his head.

"That's not true, Ryuji. There was one thing they said about you."

Ryuji suddenly turned to Ren. To him, this was important news.

"What did she say, man?! C'mon! Don't spare any details, Ren!

Ann, Haru, and Shiho suddenly shifted their attention to Ren as well. What could the girl have said about Ryuji? Ren closed his eyes and grinned. Arsene chuckled as he knew what Ren was going to say.

**"Kicking a man while he's down, but it's what friends do as well!"**

"Oh nothing, she just said how she saw through your lie and your attempt at hitting on them."

Ryuji immediately felt his spirit deflate. It took Ann and Shiho a second before laughing at Ryuji's misfortune. Haru, on the other hand, felt a bit sorry for Ryuji.

"Don't worry, Ryuji! I'm sure one day there will be a girl who will like you! Just keep trying!"

Ryuji felt mixed feelings on Haru's encouragement.

 _"You're trying to comfort me, but why do I feel even more pain from that then from Ann and Shiho's laughing…_. Thanks, Haru. You're a real angel!"

Ryuji continued finishing whatever ramen he had left while shutting his eyes, trying to forget what he just heard. The girl's food had arrived and they, too, also started their meals. Ren enjoyed the feeling of just being with his friends. It was a rare moment for him in the past. As Ren was enjoying the overall atmosphere, Ryuji finished his meal and soon ordered another bowl. Ren looked at him a bit stunned.

"Another one?"

"I need some comfort food after all that pain you guys gave me."

Ryuji made a small joke. As the group talked about a lot of things, there was one thing that eventually came up. Haru looked at Ren.

"Tomorrow…It's the day of the school faculty meeting….. and also….."

Everyone's mood was brought down. Ren's deadline. Ren calmly smiled.

"Don't treat this as my last meal, I won't be able to enjoy it if you do."

Ren made a joke to lighten the atmosphere, only it didn't work. Shiho looked at Ren apologetically.

"I….If only I told you before…When you asked me about Kamoshida's abuse…...maybe you could have talked some sense into me. Now-

"It's fine, really! Don't make it sound like any of this was your fault. It was Kamoshida and we did our best to fix this…..we can only wait until tomorrow."

Ann looked at Ren.

"I really hope this works…"

Everyone sat with a somber mood now. Ren looked at everyone before smiling to himself. It was nice to know he had friends who cared about him so much. It made him want to treasure them even more. Ren started thinking about the circumstances that started all of this. Everything, the past, and present.

"You know? I'm glad I got this criminal record now."

Ren chuckled as he said that. Such an outrageous statement came out of Ren that everyone was a bit stunned. Shiho was the first to recover.

"How is this a good thing?!!!"

"Ren! That's not a good thing!"

Haru followed up, but maybe Ann's response complied all of their reason for responding in such a way.

"Your record is the reason you're in this mess in the first place! Tell me how that's a good thing???"

Ren calmly looked at everyone who were surprised by him. Ren smiled gently.

"It's because of this record…..because of this mess….that we all got to meet each other… I think that's worth all this trouble."

Everyone stayed silent after Ren said that. Ren's words had touched every single one them. They couldn't come up with a response. Ann's inner-self was a bit restless.

_"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO GOSH DARN SWEET!!!!!!!!! ARGHHHH, WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO YOU?!!!!"_

Ryuji sighed. Shiho might've felt even more guilty now. Haru stood up from her seat and looked straight into Ren's eyes with some serious spirit.

"Ren! I'll do everything in my power to help you out of this if the change of heart doesn't happen! Someone like you doesn't belong in a jail cell!"

Haru said what was on everyone's mind. Ren smiled at Haru's encouragement.

"Thank you, Haru. Really."

Haru's words stirred everyone's spirit as well. They all supported Ren all the way through. With spirits back up, they started discussing backup plans until the end of their hangout as everyone had plans for the rest of the day. Ren planned to hand Morgana to Haru for the remainder of the day. Ren quietly whispered to Morgana before handing him over.

"Morgana…..Don't worry, I'm sure it'll work."

Everyone assumed Morgana fell asleep during their conversation, but Ren knew he listened to every word. He wanted to make sure Morgana wasn't feeling down about what everyone said. Morgana simply nodded. Ren sighed internally as he worried about Morgana's wellbeing. He wanted to avoid a repeat of the incident when Morgana ran away. As everyone split up, there were two people who stayed together.

* * *

Ren looked at the dome-shaped building. Luckily, there wasn't that much a big line to grab tickets.

"Lucky! Seems we came here at the right time!"

Ann said as she was right next to Ren. They were at the planetarium as today was also the day they decided to go. It's just that Ryuji sprung the ramen hangout on him and Ren couldn't refuse given his current circumstances. It would have been rude. Ren looked at Ann as some children passed by them.

"I'll go buy the tickets-

'Wait! Maybe I should go pay for them since-

"Nope!"

Ren ignored Ann as he went to buy the tickets. Ann was left standing there with her purse out. Ann sighed.

"He should have just let me pay…"

Ann looked at the people going in. Most were parents with their children, a few old couples and a few young couples. Ann started feeling conscious of the fact.

_"A lot of couples are coming here….Will people look at us as a couple?"_

Ann started imagining the scene of them holding hands as they went inside. She started blushing, but she didn't deny she would enjoy it. As Ann was lost in thought, a hand touched her shoulder which caused her to jump out of surprise. She looked back to see an amused Ren.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Ren said as he smiled in amusement. Ann pouted while she still had a hint of blush on her face.

"You know how surprised I get easily! Don't jump out of nowhere like that!"

Ren chuckled.

"But, you knew I was buying tickets?"

"Yeah, BUT! I…..I was thinking about something."

Ann suddenly became a bit timid as she wanted to avoid talking about that to Ren. Ren didn't try to find out what Ann was thinking.

"Alright, sorry then. C'mon, let's go see the stars."

Ren took Ann's hand and suddenly Ann was experiencing the exact same thing she was thinking about earlier. Luckily, the inside of the building was a bit dark for the atmosphere or else Ren would have noticed the happy expression Ann had.

They found their seats and waited for the show to begin. Ann and Ren looked around as this was their first time here. There was a bunch of people here, but soon the lights dimmed until Ann and Ren could only see themselves and a few people around them. Some calm music began playing, and soon the roof above them shimmered with many stars and galaxies. It looked beautiful, mystical, and vast as the interpretation of space was shown above them. Ann was instantly amazed as her mouth hung a bit open.

"A-Amazing….. It looks so beautiful…."

Ann said as Ren was also amazed. Space was always an interesting subject to think about. The vast number of stars, galaxies, comets, and planets, it all spurred the imagination. Ren looked at Ann.

"It does look amazing…. Thanks for bringing me here, Ann."

Ann looked back at Ren and smiled as well.

"I should be the one thanking you, for everything. This only adds to that list."

Ann went back to looking at the stars, but Ren continued to look at Ann. He felt the sight of her was much more beautiful than the stars above. He laughed on the inside when he thought about that line.

_"Should I tell her that? How do you think she would react?"_

**"She would be flattered. Despite how cheesy it may sound, it's still a very nice thing to say. Then again, being cheesy isn't so bad. There's a reason line's like that are forever eternal."**

Arsene chuckled.

_"Her eyes though…..I definitely would compare them to the stars above."_

As Ren was thinking about Ann's beauty, she turned to ask Ren something.

"Hey, Ren. Don't you think that with the way everything is right now, we'll get launched into space?"

"…. Huh?"

"Yeah, like the atmosphere! We're here watching the stars and then "Boom!" our chairs turn into rockets and we're all launched into space and then…"

Ann went on and on about this crazy theory she had, and Ren seriously listened to her. As Ann was about to finish it off…..

"And then we get outside and suddenly we're on the moon right?!"

Ren finished what Ann was about to say. Ann looked incomparably happy that Ren finished what she was going to say. There was an instant connection where she felt he was definitely the one, but sadly it only lasted for a second. Ann nodded her head happily.

"Yeah! You get it, Ren! I'm sure if I brought Shiho, she would have said I have a crazy imagination."

"What's wrong with that?"

Ann shook her head.

"Nothing, it's just….Shiho's my best friend, like my bestest best friend, but there are always going to be times where we don't…you know, connect. Not that I'm saying it's a bad thing but-

"Sometimes friends aren't always supposed to agree with you, but it's because of that if you still stay friend's after all that, then they're truly someone you consider a best friend."

Ren knew the feeling with Kanna and Kise back home and…in the past, everyone he met here in Tokyo. Ryuji, Yusuke, Morgana, Haru, Futaba, Makoto and obviously Ann. Ann agreed with Ren.

"Yup, that's why…."

Ann shuffled in her seat a little bit as she tried to get the words she wanted to say out.

"I'm glad I came here with you."

Ann felt the blood rushing to her cheeks as they got hot. She said what she wanted to say.

"…Me too, Ann. I'm glad we came here together."

Ren said as he felt the exact same way. Ren's hand was trembling as he felt the urge to hold her hand at that moment, but his reason from before held him in place. Though, that didn't mean Ren wasn't lamenting on the inside. He clenched his hands into a fist.

 _"GOD DAMMIT! KAMOSHIDA, YOU BASTARD! HURRY UP AND CONFESS YOUR CRIMES ALREADY!"_  
  
Ren yelled in his mind.

**"So many missed opportunities, truly unfortunate."**

Like Ren, Arsene also knew what a chance he was giving up here. Arsene sighed, but immediately after that quickly spoke to Ren.

**"Ren! You should just give up that silly vow! Confess now!"**

_"NOT YET-_

**"Oh, Ren! Look at the beautiful girl right next to you waiting to be confessed to! Just do it!"**

Arsene extended his arms to Ann as if telling Ren, Ann could be all his if he just confessed right now! But Ren didn't falter, but he did tremble as Arsene did that.

_"You know why we can't yet! Trust me! I'm as eager as you are to do it, but we have to wait…."_

As Ren and Arsene were having a little squabble in Ren's head, Ann's thoughts were just as chaotic as Ren's. She shut her eyes as she held her blushing cheeks in her hands.

_"I…I said it….but he also…he also feels the same…! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SOO CUTE! "_

They were both smitten with each other and yet had different reasons for not confessing right now. They both truly were fools in love. As they were lost in their thoughts, the show finally ended after a while. As Ann and Ren were exiting the planetarium, they both looked away from each other. Ren looked away because he might break his promise if he continued to look at Ann anymore and Ann looked away simply because she couldn't look at Ren in eyes without blushing now. As Ren noticed how late it was, he sighed on the inside as he finally felt he could separate from Ann and cool down. Only that lasted for a second before Ren realized that Ann didn't live away from him, in fact, she lived quite close. There was a mix of happiness and helplessness.

_"I'm happy we live close together, but I don't know if I can control myself until we separate at that point."_

**"Oh my! Look! Ann seems to be completely distracted right now, it would be a big surprise if you-**

_"Nope!"_

Ren took a deep breath to calm himself and looked at Ann.

"Lets' get going, Ann. It's getting late."

Ann secretly did the same thing and soon a calm and composed face was shown.

"Yeah….I didn't even notice."

Ren took the lead and eventually they arrived at Yongen-Jaya. They didn't talk the entire train ride there, and thanks to that, they managed to cool down the raging fires of love that burned ever so fiercely in their hearts before. Ann looked at Ren.

"That was fun….um…"

Ann seemed a bit nervous when she thought about what she was going to say next.

"Let's go again…..after Kamoshida confesses his crimes."

Ann looked at Ren with anxiousness, but she put on a comforting smile. Ren simply smiled to help calm her down.

"I'd love that. Let's do it another time."

Ren didn't say anything about the change of heart. He knew it would work, and after it did…

_"I'll definitely confess…regardless of what you think of me, Ann."_

_**"You better, I'm getting tired of seeing you two fumble around each other."** _

Arsene thought to himself. Ren and Ann said their goodbyes as they went back home to sleep. Kamoshida's change of heart would happen the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, I was a bit tempted to just have Ren confess at that moment in the planetarium, but I held on like he did. We still sticking to the plan! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and next chapter will be the end of Kamoshida. I don't know how long I'll take to get the next chapter out because I'm kinda of in a fork in the road with where I want to take the story. Each road has it's merits and complications, and I still haven't made that decision yet. I hope with whatever decision I make, you guys will still enjoy either choice. Again, Thanks for reading! Hope to see you again!


	18. A Changed Man.

Ren was currently in Ms. Usami's class as she was giving her math lesson for the day. While the lesson was going on, Ren's gaze would wander to Ann where he could feel her restlessness. After greeting Ren in the morning, she immediately asked if he had seen any news of Kamoshida's change of heart. When Ren said he hadn't, she had a worried look on her face. Ren couldn't help getting a bit anxious in the end as well.

_"..Since Shiho didn't jump off the roof this time, there's no need for the assembly where Kamoshida confessed. So how will he do it this time? Is it possible…..I will be expelled this time?"_

Ren pondered if this was the consequence of changing history. Ren told himself he would face anything that came from the changes to history head-on but was his journey going to end this quickly? As Ren absentmindedly thought about the change of heart…..

**"REN! SWAY YOUR HEAD TO THE LEFT!"**

After a slight jump in surprise, Ren followed Arsene's advice without hesitation and immediately shifted his head to the left. After Ren did, he felt the breeze of "death" pass by him. Only "death" in this case was a piece of chalk that Ms. Usami chucked at him. Everyone in class, who expected him to get hit, gasped in awe at Ren's quick reflexes. After being scolded by Ms. Usami, Ren noticed that Ann chuckled a bit at his performance as well. It seemed to be the first time Ren saw Ann smile today.

* * *

It was lunch now as Ren and his friends enjoyed their lunch together. Although, it wasn't a very enjoyable lunch as they all had the same topic on mind. A mix of foreboding and anticipation plagued their minds as the waited for the good news and not the bad news. Announcements were made during lunch and if there was any news of Kamoshida's change of heart, it would be right around now where they would hear about it. As the announcements finished without any news of Kamoshida's change of heart, everyone but Ren finally started to panic. As the newspaper club took over the intercom, Ryuji slammed his fist on the table they were sitting around.

"Shit! Did it really not work!?"

"Was all that work for nothing?…."

Ann felt heart-broken. Ann might've felt anxious during this wait for the change of heart, but with Ren telling her it would have been fine over and over again, she believed in his words. Now it seemed the harsh reality had finally dawned on her. Shiho was silent as she felt immense guilt for the situation since it was all because of her ignorance of how she believed Kamoshida wouldn't cross that line. Now someone else was paying for her mistake in judgment. Haru simply sighed in sadness, but soon her eyes shined with determination to assist Ren in the aftermath. Morgana had his head tucked in Ren's bag as he didn't want to show his face. Ren was currently the only one who didn't show complete despair as he was deep in thought.

_"Will this really not work? We didn't do anything differently in changing Kamoshida's heart. We stole his treasure like we always have. So, it should have worked!?"_

**"Perhaps it's related to what you were thinking about earlier. Without that assembly about Shiho's suicide, Kamoshida might not have any way to confess his crimes?"**  
  
_"So he's trying to find a way to confess? If he waits any longer, it might be too late to say anything when they drag me off to jail! The school faculty meeting is after school today! This is really cutting it close!"_  
  
Their lunch ended on a somber note. Ren tried to reassure everyone that everything would turn out fine, but they could hear the uncertainty in his voice now. They went back to class with heavy hearts as they processed the thought of Ren going to jail. Ann had a very sad look on her face as she walked with Ren back to class. She thought about their small time together and how she would wish this wasn't happening. Ren kept trying to cheer her up, but it seemed to do the opposite and upset her even more.

_"He should be the sad one and yet he's trying to cheer me up? He really is too kind for this to be happening to him."_

Ann and Ren went to class and prepared to finish the rest of the day off.

* * *

As the school day was close to finishing, a white car pulled up to the Shujin academy faculty parking lot. From the parked car, a haggard, disheveled Kamoshida stepped out. The eyes previously filled with disdain and arrogance were now empty and regretful. He had no problems getting into the school building with his status. The school security looked at Kamoshida oddly as he entered the school.

"Isn't the school day about to end? Why is Mr. Kamoshida showing up now?"

"Perhaps he has something to do after school? I heard of a faculty meeting going on today after the students leave. Maybe he has business there?"

"….With his appearance now? Isn't he supposed to present himself more appropriately?"

The other man shrugged. Evidently showing his nonexistent interest in the matter. The man who asked the question returned to his duties. The two would have never expected what was about to occur later from that point.

* * *

The bell had rung to indicate that school had ended. Ren was getting his things out of his desk when Ann, who was also getting her things in front of him, turned herself around and faced Ren.

"Hey, Ren. I texted everyone to meet up to see what we can do!"  
  
"I-

Ann didn't give Ren time to respond when she turned back around to finish getting her things. Ren looked at his phone but saw no mention of this text. Ann had most likely started a new group chat with everyone else excluding himself. Maybe it was something they started long ago to talk about their worries about his expulsion without involving him.

Ann got out of her seat and waited next to Ren while he got his things ready to leave. Ann had a little bit of fire in her eyes that could be comparable to a tiny candle in the harsh wind. It seemed that no matter how hopeless it seemed, Ann had decided to go all out. Ann thought about things and felt she was being too quick to give up. Haru had said she would do everything in her power to help Ren if it failed so why should she give up here? Ren got out of his seat.

"Let's go meet them then."

Ren wanted Ann to feel at ease, so he was going to do whatever she and his friends asked him to do. Ren and Ann left the classroom together as Mishima's gaze followed them out. Mishima wondered what those two were up to. Ever since Ren told him about Shiho, Mishima had kept Ren's activities at school under close watch since then. He noticed that Ren would always be with another person who also is subjected to rumors, Ann Takamaki who was in the same class. Not just them, but even Ryuji Sakamoto and Haru Okumura. Shiho was involved as well. Mishima saw that Ren wasn't exactly the outcast everyone made him out to be.

_"They're an eccentric group of people….so why would such a group form? After today, Amamiya will be expelled….."_

As Mishima was left to his thoughts, Ren and Ann were walking to the meet-up when they heard the intercom buzz, indicating someone was about to speak. Originally, they would have paid no mind to it as announcements during this time of the day through the intercom were used to inform students of after-school activities or sports events, but this time seemed different…..

"Hello, this….This is Suguru Kamoshida speaking!"

Ann and Ren were probably the only ones in the vicinity that acted strangely when they heard who it was. They both looked at each other in shock and a bit of excitement before stopping completely and looked towards the intercom.

"I…..I am a man who has been reborn! That is why….

Kamoshida seemed to struggle to continue.

"That is why... I will confess everything to you all now!"

The students around the school now started paying attention as it was Mr. Kamoshida, who had been missing for days.

"What does he mean "reborn"? Confess?"

All the students were thinking the same thing. Some students knew things more than others and looked at the intercom with shock.

Ann looked at the intercom in anticipation. The tiny candle of hope became a blazing fire at the thought of the change of heart actually happening right now.

_"C'MON YOU PERVERTED BASTARD! JUST SAY IT ALREADY!"_

And so Kamoshida did. Kamoshida started listing off all the things he had done. Verbal abuse, physical abuse, and Kamoshida even openly admitted to sexually harassing female students. He listed the many examples of students he had done all these acts to and had mentioned Ann, Shiho, and some other girls in his sexual harassing. Mishima and even Ryuji were listed in his acts of physical abuse.

The change of heart had actually happened! Ann was a bit shocked before happily laughing and yelling at the intercom. She hadn't though Kamoshida would actually directly admit his crimes to all the students in the school.

"HA HA! FUCK YOU, YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!"

It was a big outburst from Ann that everyone around Ann was surprised, even Ren. Ann didn't care though, she didn't know it would feel this good to know that Kamoshida would never be able to live a good life after this.

"Geez Ann! I can hear you all the way from outside!"

Ryuji said. Ryuji, Shiho, and Haru had found Ren and Ann as Ann's shout from earlier had let them know where they were. Morgana, who was tucked inside Ren's bag, popped his head out slowly as he could finally rest easy knowing his theory came true. Kamoshida continued speaking.

"I will resign as a teacher of Shujin Academy. I have also informed the police of my crimes and will be turning myself in.…. But…..There's one person I have to especially speak about….."

Ren and everyone waited for Kamoshida to finish.

"There has been a bit of a troublemaker that recently transferred to our Shujin academy….

Ann and everyone but Ren frowned at what Kamoshida said. Ann angrily complained.

"Is this bastard still going to insist that Ren be expelled?!"

"What the hell man?! Ren didn't do anything wrong!

Ryuji also complained. Shiho wondered how this would turn out.

"Why is Kamoshida excluding Ren?"

"Maybe his heart didn't change completely?"

Haru suggested. Morgana was currently growing anxious again.

_"Dammit! It was supposed to work!_

Morgana angrily thought, but maybe he was too quick to judge what Kamoshida was going to say. Ren was silent as he still paid close attention to what Kamoshida would say next. Arsene was right next to Ren as he looked around at the surrounding students. Arsene caught sight of Mishima at the doorway of Ren's classroom as Mishima was also paying attention to the intercom with a shocked expression. Kamoshida started speaking again.

"This trouble maker….is no trouble maker…. The reason for expelling him is because-

Ren panicked when he felt where this was going. While Ren wanted Kamoshida to confess and not have himself expelled, he didn't want the fact that Shiho was almost raped to be spread around the school. That would still give a label of sorts to Shiho and Ren wanted her to have a peaceful life at Shujin with Ann. Luckily, Ren's worries were relieved the next moment.

-He stopped me from…doing something awful. He stopped me from…..ruining someone's future entirely…"

Kamoshida started sobbing on the intercom while all the students in the school expressed shock and disgust at what they just heard. The sounds of discussions could be heard everywhere as everyone started speaking about Kamoshida confession while some of the male teachers hurriedly went to the broadcast room to see what was going on.

Ryuji slapped Ren on the back to congratulate him on avoiding expulsion. All the girls though rushed Ren and hugged him as they expressed their joy in laughter and relief. Ren laughed as well. Mishima enviously gazed at Ren from afar.

_"How lucky can he get?... I mean about the expulsion! That's right..... the expulsion….. Still, talk about a coincidence…......Wait a minute…"_

Mishima thought about the situation a bit more deeply.

_"He transfers in, causes trouble, goes against Kamoshida, a calling card is sent, and now Kamoshida's heart actually-! Could it be?!"_

Mishima looked at Ren's group and felt his theory could be possible, but he had no solid proof. That didn't matter though since they also helped Mishima in getting rid of Kamoshida, he wasn't going to expose the possibility to anyone else.

_"They all were involved with Kamoshida in some way, except for Okumura, but….almost all of them…."_

He smiled and his eyes glittered with anticipation as he thought of the possibility of a new group of vigilantes being formed right before him. While it was only a guess, Mishima felt he could confirm this if someone else was targeted by these "Phantoms".

_"They….They need somewhere to get more targets! Somewhere…...!... YES! YES! I CAN DO THAT!"_

Mishima dashed off in another direction. His mind seemed set on something. Arsene watched him from afar while pondering the whole situation.

_**"Fate is moving whether you do anything or not….. It seems nothing can stop the Phantom Thieves of Hearts from being born once more!"** _

Arsene chuckled on the inside. His gaze wandered back to someone else who happened to be nearby. Makoto, who was also drawn here by Ann's yell glanced at Ren and the rest for a few seconds before heading for the broadcast room to see Kamoshida for herself. Unfortunately, it seemed Kamoshida was telling the truth when he said he called the police already as they were already apprehending him when Makoto got there. She couldn't get any questions to him anyway since the teachers were blocking off the students who had more or less the same idea as Makoto. Makoto could only give up and go back to the student council office.

As Makoto entered the room, she pondered the events that just happened and sat down in her seat. The student council room had four empty desks, with two on both ends of the room. Makoto's desk had a central position in the room that preside over the entire student council office. She reached for a cabinet in her desk and pulled out a red card. She read it over many times.

"The Phantoms….."

Makoto began to wonder if this calling card really did have something to do with Kamoshida's sudden confession. She had a gut feeling they were involved for sure.

"The Phantoms….are….they real?"

Makoto put the calling card back in her desk. She went to the principal's office to question the principal about this incident.

* * *

"We did it!"

Ann said happily as everyone had gone to a nearby diner to talk about today's events. Shiho let a huge sigh of relief out.

"Thank god it worked!"

"I knew it would work!"

Morgana had his head held high now, a stark contrast to how he used to be all the time while they were waiting for the change of heart to happen. Ryuji shook his head at Morgana's statement.

"I'm sure you were also worrying that it would work!"

"There was some slight hesitation, but I was sure it would work! And now we know it did!"

Morgana refuted. Ren helplessly smiled.

_"There he goes again…actually, I should say they're back to normal now….."_

Despite saying so, a part of Ren was glad to see the familiar sight of Morgana and Ryuji bickering like usual. Only he'd make sure it wouldn't get too out of hand like last time. Haru chuckled at the two as well.

"If there was someone who was calm throughout all this, it was the one who was most involved."

When Haru said that, everyone turned to Ren. Ren shook his head.

"I got somewhat nervous at the end. So, I can't say I wasn't nervous at all."

"Still you kept us all from going knee deep in worry with your words. It definitely helped calm me down all this time."

Haru said. Everyone nodded their heads, they agreed with Haru. Shiho suddenly thought of something and looked at Ryuji.

"Hey, Ryuji. I never asked, but did you make that calling card?"

"Yeah? Why?"

Ryuji asked as he was looking through the menu of the diner. Shiho lightly tapped her hands together as if it all came together.

"No wonder!"

"What? Was it overflowing with heroism and charisma?"

Ryuji confidently said. Shiho laughed but denied Ryuji's assumption. Ann shook her head in disappointment.

"I know what you were trying to say…but it sounded like some idiot trying to sound mature when really…"

Ann left that to everyone's imagination, but everyone could get the picture. Morgana decided to chip in as well.

"Your logo's a bit lacking as well….."

"OK!, Y'know what? Th-THAT ain't true!"

It seemed Ryuji took offense to what Morgana said.

_"So you won't fight what Ann said?"_

Ren laughed on the inside. These little things he never noticed before were coming too clear now. Ryuji turned to Haru. It seemed she was his last hope.

"Haru! You thought I did good right?!"

"…..I liked how you used the color red!"

"…..….."

Ryuji being silent at her response made Haru awkwardly cough as she couldn't find anything more to compliment Ryuji's calling card. She looked to Ren for assistance. Ren smiled at Ryuji. Ryuji suddenly felt as if he was finally going to be praised....

"I'll buy you something since you did do the calling card."

"You! You were supposed to praise me!"

Ren shrugged. Ren ordered Ryuji a sandwich. After a while, Ryuji eventually accepted Ren's "reward" and ate his second sandwich. Ren looked at everyone else while Ryuji was eating.

"Do you guys remember the treasure we took from the palace?"

"That medal right?"

Shiho said. Ren had shown it to her as well after they obtained it. Ren nodded and proceeded to take out the 30,000 yen he got from Iwai for selling it. Everyone, but Haru, looked at the money in surprise, but they now realized why Ren kept the medal in the first place.

"It's not much, but it's enough for us to have a party to celebrate the change of heart!"

Ren started planning the day with everyone as he planned to have it on the exact same day as before. Haru happily clapped her hands together.

"Yes! A celebration is definitely what we need to do! I know of an all you can eat buffet in this hotel in Shibuya!"

Ren was a bit worried if they might change the location, but it seems his worries were for nothing. Though he didn't expect Haru to bring up the same location. Ann and Shiho reacted heavily to what Haru said.

"Wait! Do you mean that buffet?!"

"Me and Ann have been wanting to there for a long time now! But we never could get the money together for it…"

Ann and Shiho started planning together on their game plan for the buffet. Ren watched them as a certain memory came up after seeing them so enthusiastically talking about it. It was around the same time. After Kamoshida confessed.

[It's a place Shiho and I have been wanting to go for a while.]

Ren enjoyed the sight of Ann having her best friend back. She seemed to shine happiness that Ren had never seen. Ryuji kept eating his sandwich as Haru was actually setting the reservation on Children's Day. Ren looked at his phone as replied to his friends from back home. As he was replying he thought about Ann once more.

_"Do you think it'll be harder for me to get her to be alone now?"_

**"They certainly seem inseparable now, but I'm sure the time will come when you can get her alone. And when you do…"**  
  
Arsene gave Ren a smug smile as if hinting at something. Ren could only smile back as he knew what Arsene was insinuating.

**"You can't come up with any excuses now. The next moment you two are alone, I better see a confession. Don't think I haven't noticed that you always look at her when you're in class. You're lucky you have me to warn you about that math teacher. You would have been hit by any one of your teachers now if not for me."**

Ren scratched his chin as he felt a bit embarrassed, but at least it wasn't Ann herself that noticed. They're little hangout after-school ended and everyone went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So pretty uneventful chapter I'd say, but I couldn't really skip out on it since things are going differently so we gotta see all those changes. Didn't really plan on making it a big scene for Kamoshida's confession since well..... why would I? So I figured this was the next best thing for his confession. If he cant do it in person, might as well do it over the intercom.
> 
> So the reason why this chapter took longer to post was because....I didn't know where to stop it. This was originally 7,000 words before I could finally feel like I could stop and then I realized this was a bit too much. I couldn't make you guys read 7,000 words at once so I cut it in two! The rest of that chapter goes into the next one which should be posted alongside this one. So I hope you somewhat enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Just wanted to mention, two days ago I saw an artist on twitter from Japan posted a picture of the English Ao3 web page. The story's in the photo were recent/updated Akira/Ann stories. Hope the artist enjoyed what stories she/he read so far and made me wonder if there's some Ren/Ann fanfic's over in Japan we'll never know about. So much stuff undiscovered just because of those language barriers. Not even just Japan stuff, but even some Chinese web novels that I read that I would love to catch up to. Wouldn't it be nice to just instantly learn a language? Just a random thought I had when I saw that picture.


	19. Alluring Eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don't know. There was a chapter released at the same time as this one, so go back and read that one if you haven't already!

Soon Children's day arrived and everyone had met up at the hotel. They were led to their table where Ryuji immediately went for the buffet. Ann and Shiho soon followed, and the only ones left at the table were Ren, Morgana, and Haru. Haru chuckled a bit at everyone's behavior.

"Everyone's really excited for today right?"

"We've never been here before so their excitement is normal and besides it seems Ann and Shiho had been wanting to come here for a long time."

Ren said. Although, he probably wasn't as excited as them as he had already been here before. Haru pondered the thought.

"We can come here more often if you guys would like to? It's no problem if I-

"Haru, we're using the money from the medal to pay for this dinner, I don't think I can make you pay for future trips."

Ren didn't want Haru to think they were only her friend for her money. Haru knew what Ren was thinking and accepted his refusal. Haru put her purse back down as she planned on taking some money out.

"Fine, but let's do these things more in the future... At that time don't be afraid to ask for me to pitch in any way I can….. Actually! I noticed you only had 30,000 yen, but it seems the bill we'll get will be much higher than that?"

"Ah! Well….. I can-

Haru took out her purse in the end. Ren wanted to stop her and say he will finish the rest of the bill but Haru cut him off.

"I can accept using the money from the medal to pay for the bill, but if you're planning on taking a single yen out of your pocket to pay then I'll have to stop you. This is a celebration for Kamoshida's change of heart and you avoiding expulsion. I can't make the star of this celebration pay, now can I?"

Haru gave a sweet smile, but Ren could feel the authoritative tone behind it. He couldn't refuse. Ren meekly replied.

"Th-Thank you, Haru. And here I was trying to act like I could pay everything with the money from the medal."

Ren felt a bit embarrassed. He was sounding so confident, but he forgot about the fact there were two more people joining them this time. The funds from the medal barely covered the bill last time. Haru laughed at Ren's embarrassment.

"So even you can show that kind of face huh, leader."

Everyone who left came back with plates full of food. It seemed Shiho and Ann teamed up and got everything they wanted and would share the same food. Ryuji had gotten a bunch of meaty dishes. Haru got up as they sat down.

"Well, it seems I'll be off to get my food then."

"Guess I should get mine as well."

"Hey! Don't forget about me!"

Morgana said from Ren's bag. Ren smiled cockily.

"Don't worry, Morgana. I'll show you my refined taste!"

Ren walked away with Morgana in his bag. Leaving Ryuji, Ann, and Shiho at the table. Ann held her hand to her cheek as the sweetness from the cake she was eating was heavenly.

"This tastes shwoooo good!"

"….Ann…"

Shiho said. Ryuji was too busy on his food to overhear their conversation. Ann turned to Shiho while still stuffing her face with cake.

"Yeah?"

Ann pulled another piece of cake with her fork to her mouth and ate it right away. She squealed with delight. Shiho sighed.

"Ann, you have to show some restraint when you eat in front of him!"

Ann stopped eating when she heard Shiho said that.

"Why?"

"Well…..maybe Ren likes a girl who is more lady-like?"

"…but the cake-

"Ann! We can come back here someday! But Ren might not wait for you forever…."

"You're right… but-

"Ann!... I have something I need to tell you afterward."

"?"

Shiho didn't continue. She felt that Ann might take forever to confess so she'll have to tell her what she overheard that day.

Ann didn't mind as her attention was soon drawn back to the sweets before her. Shiho sighed and went back to eating as well. Shiho wanted Ann's first crush to go well, but it's not like Shiho knew any better. Shiho felt she needed to ask some girls at school if they had any experience in this. Ryuji, from start to finish, had his attention on the food before him. Haru got back and she had considerably less food than the rest of them. Ann suddenly felt a bit conscious of what Shiho was mentioning earlier.

"What's wrong, Haru? We won't be here for long, so grab as much grub as you can!"

Ryuji enthusiastically said. Haru chuckled a bit and shook her head.

"I've already tasted a lot of the things here, so I'm fine with what I have. Besides, I don't have much of a big stomach, so I think this will be enough."

Haru began cutting the steak before her elegantly. The manner in which she conducted herself was a big reminder to everyone here that she was the daughter of a CEO. Ann suddenly stopped eating as Shiho's suggestion from earlier had started setting in.

_"Maybe I'll stop eating now….."_

As she was thinking this, Ren came back with his plate full of food. It was a good bit of food as he sat down and started eating as well. Everyone, but Ann, was eating so naturally, she stuck out. Ren looked at her.

"What's wrong, Ann? Not feeling hungry?"

Ren took it as odd. Ann ate a ton of plates that were full of sweets the last time they came here and now, she hadn't even finished her third plate. Ann waved it off.

"Ye-Yeah! I-I just got a bit ahead of myself and got too much."

Ren looked at Ann's remaining food and suddenly prepared himself. Ren started eating all his food much quicker than before. As Ryuji finished all his dishes, and he was planning on getting some more, Ren finished around the same time. Ryuji whistled at the speed Ren finished. His whistling was still as bad as before.

"Damm, Ren! You must be hungry huh!"

As Ryuji was poking fun at Ren, Shiho whispered right next to Ann's ear.

"He's got a big stomach. Remember that!"

Ann, a bit taken aback, was about to ask what Shiho meant, but Ren got up and sat down next to her.

"Ren?"

"Well, you've got all this food, and it'd be a waste to throw it all away so I'll help you out."

"O-Oh…Thanks. I-

"Oh! This is all her's as well!"

Shiho passed a whole bunch of dishes to Ann. Even some that weren't Ann's, but Shiho's were passed over. Ren scratched his cheek as he didn't expect Ann to get so much food.

"I know Shiho said you guys ate a lot, but this much….."

Ren felt he once again underestimated Ann's stomach. Ann blushed hard as she was so embarrassed. She didn't want Ren to think she was this much of a glutton. Ann looked at Shiho with feelings of betrayal but saw the latter already leaving to get more food. Shiho had no more food since she gave it all to Ann.

_"You told me not to eat so much and now?! What happened to that advice?! HUH!!"_

Ann angrily thought. Ann eventually looked back at all the sweets before her. It tempted her, but she had to restrain herself. Haru finished her food and looked towards the buffet. She laughed a bit as she felt embarrassed.

"I-I must really be hungry today! So I'll be grabbing another plate."

"Oh! Can I come along, I wanna try that grilled salmon!"

Morgana said. Haru giggled a bit and took the bag from Ren that had Morgana inside. She left the table and now it was just Ren and Ann at the table. Ren was eating the sweets as Ann watched him. Ren could feel her eyes on him as he took every bite.

_"She hasn't had enough…"_

**"I'd say! She's looking at you munch on those sweets with envy and hunger, or maybe she's just looking at you passionately?"**  
  
Arsene quipped. Ren put his fork down and looked at Ann."

"You still want to eat, right?"

"Wh-What? Nooooo…"

Ann said unconvincingly. Ren chuckled a bit.

 _"Her acting skills are still just as bad, but it's cute._ Here, Ann."

Ren passed her a plate. It was a tart that Ann hadn't tried yet, but she had heard about it. The grapefruit inside was described to have an alluring sweetness and tangy sourness. It sounded very appetizing to Ann who still hadn't had her fill. However,….

"I'm fine…"

Ann chose to stick it out. Ren looked at her oddly and knew she wanted it, but for some reason denied it? Ren suddenly got an idea and put on a playful smile.

"Alright…. I guess I'll have to eat it then."

Ren took a bite out of the tart. It was exactly how the dish was described. An alluring sweetness and tangy sourness. It was good, but not at the level to make Ren gasp in its flavor, but Ren started exaggerating his reaction.

"Wow! This is so good!"

"…. How good?"

Of course, to someone who enjoys sweets like Ann, this might very well do that. Ann tried not to look but eventually succumbed to her hunger.

"It's a taste that can only be described if you ate it yourself! But since you don't want anymore…."

Ren took another bite. He kept eating it in an exaggerating way.

"MHMMMMM!"

The way Ren was acting could only be described as comical. After seeing it a second time, Ann started noticing Ren's behavior.

_"Is he-_

"Hey, Ann? Are you sure you don't want to try this delicious tart?"

Ren said with a teasing smile on his face He started waving his fork at Ann's direction. Seemingly taunting Ann. Ann finally realized what was going on and she couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to make me want it so bad?"

Ann continued giggling as she thought of her own behavior from before. Ren looked at her with a playful smile on his face.

"Is it working?"

Ann smiled at Ren's playful side. She didn't see it much with all that was going on, but now that she saw it, Ann couldn't help but play along. Ann, in a exaggerated manner that matched Ren's, turned away.

"Sorry! I don't!"

Two could play at that game. Ann was also someone who could play along in this teasing game. Ren helplessly smiled.

"We both know you want it, so why aren't you eating it?"

"….It's a secret."

Ann said. She wouldn't tell him the real reason. She turned toward the direction of the buffet and saw Shiho speaking with Ryuji while they were getting the same dish.

_"But then again, should I still follow that advice after what Shiho did to me?"_

As Ann was thinking….

"Ann!"

Ann turned around to see what Ren wanted but as soon as Ann turned, a fork with some of the tart on it went straight into her mouth. It came out of nowhere that Ann had no time to react and soon an alluring sweetness and tangy sourness entered Ann's taste buds. She happily squealed as she closed her eyes to relish the flavor. As Ann opened her eyes, she finally realized who gave her the tart.

Ann saw Ren holding the handle of the fork in his hand. He had a smug smile on his face as he watched Ann's reaction of the tart.

"It's sweet….right?"

Ren said as he looked into Ann's eyes. Ann felt those eyes of his had an alluring feeling that matched the tart's taste. Ann's mind went through what she would call a "mental shutdown". She felt herself turn to mush under those eyes of his, it was as if it wasn't the first time she had seen such a gaze from Ren. After a couple of seconds of silence between the two, Ann blushed immensely and turned away from Ren.

"Its-Its.. ummm… yeah, it's…good…. _Why….why did he look at me like that? He doesn't do that with just anyone right?"_

Ann stuttered as she meekly said. Ann wondered what such a look meant. Did it mean Ren liked her? or was it just her crush on him that transformed something ordinary to something amazing. Ren smiled at Ann's reaction but wondered if he went too far.

**"Please, can you not see the look in her eyes! I feel that day isn't too far off now!"**

Arsene happily said. As he finished, Arsene looked around and sighed as he saw someone coming.

**"If only it could have lasted a bit longer."**

Arsene sadly said as Ryuji sat down with another set of meat dishes. Ryuji looked at the sweets on the table and looked at Ren.

"Still not done?"

Ren shrugged and went back to eating. Ann, after calming down, took a deep breath and slowly exhaled quietly. She grabbed a spare fork and started digging in. Ren looked at her teasingly.

"Got your hunger back?"

Ann blushed slightly again but pouted as she grabbed another tart.

"I just want to try it again…"

Ann took a bite of the tart, but only felt a bit disappointed. It still had the same taste but it didn't compare to the feeling she had earlier and Ann knew why.

* * *

 After a few run-ins at the hotel and the decision to create and name themselves the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Everyone was planning on heading home but….

"Ren…..there's something that's been on my mind this entire time."

Everyone stopped as they heard Haru. They had left the hotel and were nearing the station square. Haru looked at Ren seriously.

"I know…. what I'm about to ask you is a bit selfish, but we've been through a lot in the short time we've known each other ….. So I want to know this…"

Ren looked at Haru, getting the feeling he knew what she was about to ask. Ren's prediction came true the next moment.

"Why do you have a record?"

Silence followed as everyone here suddenly remembered an obvious fact about Ren. It's not like they forgot, but it was more they never thought to dig into it with what was going on, but now…

"…Do you guys want to know?"

Ren said. He suddenly felt nervous, which also made him feel odd. He shouldn't feel this way since he had already told them in the past, but now, it seemed he was back to that person who was scared of losing them if he told them about it. Haru nodded.

"I personally feel….that there's a big part of you that I want to know and I can't learn about it if…"

Haru didn't finish. She already felt a bit terrible for trying to force this but...

"It's fine…. You're right…I have to be honest with you guys…but it's up to you guys whether to believe my story….."

Ren and the gang stopped by a small park by the train station. They found a table big enough to fit the size of their group. As they all sat down and got comfortable, everyone turned their eyes to Ren. Ren closed his eyes recalling the event. He was sure he could recall everything since now, it happened twice. Before the night was a hazy memory, but now it was clear as day. Ren explained the night in clear detail to everyone. Ren excluded mentioning Shido's name as he wanted the series of events to flow to more or less the same order. As Ren finished the story with his arrest and record, Ryuji slammed his fist onto the table, but for once no one was shocked at his display. In fact, they all felt the same way.

"What the hell, man! They just arrest you for that?"

Ryuji yelled. Ann shushed him.

"Don't yell that!"

Shiho had a face of frustration at the events but also felt pity for Ren, Haru was the same.

"You got punished for doing the right thing? What the hell is our law system?! Where is the justice in that?!"

Ann furiously said. She couldn't stand it, someone like Ren was punished for doing the right thing? Just because that man seemed to have power in the police force?

"That's terrible….Do you know the man's name?"

Morgana said. Obviously hinting at his intentions were. Ren smiled but said he didn't know.

**"Yes, you can't say anything now, your team isn't strong enough to take on that palace yet, much less Shido's shadow."**

Arsene said. Ren sighed as he felt exhausted all of the sudden. He looked at the MetaREverse guide on his phone as it served as a reminder that things would be different this time.

_"…I'm wondering now…. just how things will go?"_

**"You're off to a much better start than before. Just take a look around."**  
  
Ren took his eyes off his phone and saw everyone speaking about the story. They all felt Ren's injustice. They wanted to help Ren since he had helped them with Kamoshida. Ren smiled as he closed his eyes.

He was brought back to those days in Leblanc before the calling card was sent to Shido. Everyone in the Phantom Thieves looked the same as everyone here right now. They felt angry and wanted to strike at the man responsible for Ren's injustice. Ren could only laugh to himself as he knew this record was really a blessing in disguise. Friends like these were only met through chance. Ren might even call it fate, despite the feeling he had towards the word. Ren looked at the time and saw it was getting late.

Everyone left after a couple more conversations about Ren's story. The only ones who stayed together were Ren, Ann, and Morgana who walked together home as they always did. The story kept replaying in Ann's mind and she felt some pain in her heart as she imagined the feelings Ren went through. She glanced at Ren who was speaking with Morgana about a place called Mementos. She didn't know about it, but Morgana said he would show them what it was tomorrow. She focused on Ren as seemed he serious about the conversation. Morgana had noticed as well.

"Hey, Ren. You've…..been a Persona user for a while right?"

"….Well, it's been about a year."

"…"

Morgana and Ann were both silent. Ren had such a lead on them in experience!

"Wh-Why didn't you say anything about this earlier?"

Ann said. She assumed Ren had discovered the metaverse around the same time as Ryuji. Ren shook his head.

"I never felt the need to say it."

"….One year….."

Morgana was down as his position of seniority was taken from him. He only really gained consciousness for about three months. Ren patted Morgana on the head.

"Well, let's go home."

They arrived at the point where Ren and Ann split up. Ann looked at Ren and wanted to say something, but eventually refrained from saying anything. They said their goodbyes and headed off in separate directions.

* * *

 Ann was walking by herself while thinking of the story once more. She suddenly felt a bit guilty when she thought of how her first encounter with Ren went. He just wanted to help and yet she thought Ren was bothering Shiho. She yelled at him and yet Ren still tried to help herself and Shiho. Hearing about the story now, she probably felt he shouldn't have involved himself in their business and yet he still did. Ann started seeing Ren as a bit stubborn in that regard, but maybe it was because of that she came to enjoy being in his company. Ren didn't change his morals to benefit himself, rather he kept them because he knew he would be helping others in their plights and misfortunes. He was a good person altogether and that might be why she had these feelings for him. As she was walking Ann noticed she got a text from Shiho.

(Shiho: Hey, Ann. Remember what I said?)

Ann pondered for a second and replied.

(Ann: Ren's got a big stomach?)

(Shiho: No! I mean... Yeah, but not what I meant! The other thing!)

Ann thought again and remembered that Shiho said she had something to tell her.

_"Right! Shiho did say something like that…. though what does she want to talk about?"_

(Ann: You wanted to talk about something? What's up?)

(Shiho:…It's a bit of an important conversation so we should have a sleepover and talk about it then.)

Ann started taking it a bit serious now that Shiho said they needed to meet up. Sleepovers with Shiho would usually delve into a sleepless night for the both of them, so Ann really started wondering what Shiho wanted to talk about. They made plans for the sleepover and ended their conversation there. Ann had arrived home and checked to see if she could finally meet this mysterious caretaker her parents hired, but it seemed today was a no-go as well.

"Wonder when I'll meet her."

Ann wondered as she started getting ready for bed. In a separate reality that matched Ann's apartment, Grace watched Ann as she set her bed. Grace only saw a naïve girl who was unaware of the future that was laid out for her and wondered if the Trickster would be able to succeed where he failed before. The time for their meeting was unknown, but what Grace didn't know was that their relationship would become a strong one in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An official end to Kamoshida. No more and so we head onto Madarame. Still a few segments before that, but we'll get there eventually. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you next time! Got some idea's for that next arc, but it will only be relating to shenanigans, so the story will mostly stay the same. So I should be able to "breeze" past it, and get to later parts much quicker. Of course I think it will be that way, but you know, you never know, right? 
> 
> Just wanted to say,thanks for sticking with the story this long and we've only finished Kamoshida. I thought it would be much simpler, but it seems I've underestimated what random interactions I can come up with, in turn, lengthening the story. I'm glad to see people liking the story so far despite how little we've covered, but I started writing this fic with that goal of just writing everything I wanted after finishing the game. More group interactions and, of course, more of that Ren/Ann goodness. Hope you guys continue to enjoy and I'll try my best to update whenever I can!


	20. Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....It's Ann's birthday today, and while I didn't forget or anything, I didn't have anything prepared, so I spruced something up for it. I didn't want to make a birthday chapter(yet) and that couldn't be done in one day so here's a special little(emphasis on little, it's only around 700 words) chapter I thought of the whole day I was at work. It's not the greatest "birthday" chapter, but I'll try and be ready next time. Also Bold and Italics's have a bit of different meaning this chapter, but i'm pretty sure you guys can pick up on what it means.

_There was a bunch of people surrounding **Ann.** She couldn't tell who they were as their faces were just blurry and dark. She couldn't move her body as it wasn't her own. At first,  **Ann** started feeling scared, she was thinking if this was the so-called "Sleep Paralysis". As **Ann** was thinking this, one of the dark figures jumped at her. She felt the fear rising to the highest levels and wanted to run and yet her body didn't move. She wanted to close her eyes not wanting to see the horror but couldn't._

_"Happy birthday!"_

_Ann stood there in silence or maybe surprise? Birthday? It wasn't her birthday yet, but suddenly she jumped and started hugging every one of the dark figures in excitement as if it was._

_**Ann** felt odd. She didn't do this? She didn't want to hug them, but her body moved on its own. Suddenly she opened her own mouth, but not with her own will._

_"You guys!!! Thank you!!!"_

_Ann's mouth started moving some more, but she couldn't make out the words. All that came out was some gibberish. Only some parts were audible._

_"];'ana;][[[][ aru][];';'';[[[ yuji][]';;][]…Ren."_

_**Ann** only recognized Ren's name. Why was it only his name? The shadows suddenly pulled out a cake and the scenery changed. The suddenly dim room changed to what looked like a coffee shop to Ann, but one she had never seen before._  
  
_There was a counter with a couple of chairs for, what Ann was guessing, customers. An odd yellow phone was the first thing she noticed on the counter. There were also some tables with some cushioned seats. The cake was set on one of those tables. Ann walked up to the cake. Again, she didn't do this, **Ann** felt she was only a spectator to all this even though she seemed to be the main reason for this party. The cake made it's way to every single shadow until everyone had a piece. A feminine voice came from one of the shadows._

_"Well? Does the birthday girl have a wish she wants to say?"_

_"…..Success…for ;']j-=;'["_

_Again…._ _**Ann** couldn't understand it. Success? For what? **Ann** was wondering what the heck this dream was, but soon everything disappeared and now the scenery was different. She was outside with someone else. They seemed to be walking in the cold night. From the scenery around her, Ann could see decorations for winter had been put up. She had her arms wrapped around this shadows arms, which caused **Ann** to flush internally._

**_"Why do I-_ **

_"I'm glad we could find some time alone….."_

_The shadow started speaking._

_"…..If you didn't hide something like that from us, we could have had a lot more time to ourselves…"_

_Ann responded automatically to the shadow._

_**Ann** felt sad all of the sudden. The feeling came straight from her heart as the feeling of guilt and heartache led **Ann** to believe the shadow had done something awful, but not in an evil way, but something she wished he hadn't done._  
  
_**"What is this "something" he hid from us….."**_  
  
_**Ann** thought. She suddenly had a feeling she had to know, but they didn't talk about that anymore. They talked about other things. Some of it was gibberish again, but the other stuff made **Ann's** heart race. Herself and the shadow spoke to each other as if they were lovers. As the mood became amorous, Ann suddenly started closing in on his face, but of course,  **Ann** was freaking out._  
  
_**"WAIT!!!!!! WAIT!!!!! IM NOT READY!!!!!"**_  
  
_Her pleas were ignored, and Ann's lips took the shadow's. Ann closed her eyes, again not by her will. Ann's vision was taken away for a couple of moments. When she opened them again, **Ann** was shocked by who the shadow became._

_"I love you….Ren."_

_"I love you too, Ann. Happy Birthday."_

"REN?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ann got up and was suddenly in her bed. She touched her face and her lips frantically as if checking they were still there or as if making sure someone else's wasn't there. The darkness of the night hid it well, but Ann's face had a crimson red blush on it. Ann covered her face in embarrassment.

"God…..I'm even dreaming about him now…..but that other part…..my birthday….."

Ann didn't know why she dreamed that. Was it because she couldn't wait for her birthday? Ann's mind soon wandered back to the kiss she shared with Ren. She face planted into her pillow.

"Oh god. I'm not going to tell anyone about this…"

It took Ann a while before she could fall back asleep. Ann could swear she could still feel Ren's lips on hers despite it being a dream, only Ann never knew that it wasn't a dream and wouldn't stay a dream in the future to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day, I'll get to that birthday chapter, but that's a long road ahead. Thanks for reading the short chapter this was and hope to see you for the next one! Happy Birthday, Ann!


	21. Frivolous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving at the time I post this! Hope you have a nice day! Here's a chapter i finally got down and finished.

Shibuya was busy as always as Ren walked through the city. People walked around everywhere with some kind of goal in mind. Ren, himself, had a goal. He was walking and traveling all around Tokyo with a couple of magazines. The magazines contained info on many different locations in Tokyo. Ren read through them as he visited each location detailed in the magazines. He came across some sites he visited once before and some locales he never knew about. Ren visited all these places with a goal in mind. He took out a marker and crossed out Chinatown on his list.

_"It has a bunch of sweets which I'm sure she would love, but it's crowded here. Not the ideal spot to confess."_

Ren was looking for the ideal place to confess his feelings to Ann. While Ren did consider doing it on the rooftop of the school again, Ren wanted to make it a bit more special this time. This time the confession wouldn't happen because of Shiho moving away causing Ann to have all her feelings erupt in one sitting. Revealing the sadness of parting with Shiho and her feelings of love for Ren in the same sitting was a mistake, but a happy one for both of them. This time would be fully intentional for him, so Ren wanted to make it perfect. Arsene glanced at the box of sweets Ren had purchased at Chinatown.

**"A gift for her I'm assuming?"**

_"Yeah…..This. This is a bit nerve-wracking."_  
  
Naturally, since Ren will be confessing his feelings of love to Ann himself, without any external help, the pressure on him was a lot more than he was expecting. Ren would like to think Ann had some good feelings towards him, but with her previous comment of being a "good friend" Ren didn't know if she viewed him that "way" just yet.

_"But then again, that's why I'm doing this….."_

Ren sighed, but he didn't complain. He knew this would happen, but it still caught him off guard. Arsene chuckled. He wasn't worried Ren would back out of it, but still laughed at how anxious Ren was.

**"A man who vowed to vanquish a god with utter confidence is now nervous about confessing to his crush. Oh, how I wonder how that god feels being reduced to nothing compared to a young man's adolescence."**

Arsene chuckled some more after that comment. Ren smiled as he heard that.

_"I know I can be prepared against that "teacup", but this…..there's only so much I can do, and it's up to Ann entirely."_

Ren looked at their next stop and recognized it at first glance. It was one of Ann's favorite spots back then.

_"Inokashira Park…..It's nice, calming, not too crowded in some areas and she loved to go there."_

**"Let's go scope it out!"**  
  
Ren agreed with Arsene's suggestion and they traveled to the park.

After a quick train ride to the park, Ren looked around and saw the familiar scenery of the park once more. The trees were lush and in their prime as it was the middle of spring. The grass was a vibrant green which made it look nice and soft enough to lay down and take a nice nap. Ren could even see a couple of flowers blooming around the park. It was truly a sight to behold. Ren walked alongside the trail that he and Ann used to walk along a lot when they came here before and stopped right where Ann and himself usually stopped to talk about whatever was on their minds. The shade from the trees made it a nice place to stop and just chat. Ren chuckled as a certain memory popped up.

_"I remember that one time…we came here to do Ann's heart "training". She wanted me to try and get some kind of reaction out of her while she "strengthened" her heart. I ended up giving the "win" to her, but there was a part of me that just wanted to say "I love you"…."_

Ren silently wondered how it would have gone if he did say it. Would she be embarrassed? Laugh it off and treat it as a joke? Be angry? Multiple scenarios flashed through Ren's mind, but there was one he wished was what would have happened. She would have felt the same way.

**"I think that settles it, no?"**

Arsene looked at Ren's smile as Ren fondly remembered the first few months when he first met Ann. Ren looked at the sturdy fence and put his hands on it as he leaned in to overlook the pond. He saw couples and families in ordinary boats and some couples were in the special swan boats that they had here at the park. It seemed this place was a hotspot for couples.

_"Yeah….I think we've found it."_

Ren looked around and saw a table around the area. No one was using it around this time of the day and Ren wondered if it would be the same on that "day". Ren checked his phone and noticed a stream of messages on his phone. After giving the convo a quick scan, Ren learned that his friends wanted to plan a study session for the upcoming exams. Ryuji seemed to be complaining about exams as usual.

_"Or would it be the first time in this case?"_

Ren chuckled at his own inside joke when he suddenly got an idea as he recalled an earlier promise with Ann. Ren smiled as he realized just how he was going to get some alone time with Ann.

* * *

A couple days had gone by since their celebration party. The nighttime life of Tokyo was coming alive as the sunset, but usually, for students it meant it was time to go to sleep….unless it was the weekend. Ann was cleaning her room up, something she rarely did, as Shiho was coming over for their planned sleepover. As Ann finished cleaning her bed, she immediately plopped down on it. Ann seemed exhausted from such how little physical activity she did, but the reason for her fatigue was more from the mental side of things.

"Phew! Done! This wouldn't be so tiring if we didn't go that place….. Mementos…"

Ann remembered Morgana and Ren speaking about it before, but it still surprised her. A palace for the collective unconscious or maybe simpler, the people of Tokyo. Those who couldn't form a palace gathered into this large, random labyrinth and formed a collective palace. They had even changed someone's heart more simply than with what they did with Kamoshida. The message the shadow left though, left Ann with some concern.

"Madarame…..The name sounds familiar…."

As Ann was pondering about it, she hears a text notification from her phone. Ann grabbed her phone and saw two simple words.

[Shiho: I'm here.]

Ann got off her bed as soon as she saw the message and went to the front door. She opened it up to see Shiho in some casual attire with a bag hanging from her shoulder. Shiho had a light tan sweater on with a light pink skirt on. She also had transparent polka-dot designed tights. She wore small black boots that were slightly covering above her ankles.

"Were you doing something just now?"

"Oh! I just got done talking to some friends just now…. I needed to ask them a few things."

Shiho stepped inside Ann's apartment and took off her boots. Shiho looked around and saw the same old scene. The front door immediately leads to the living room where it was also connected to the kitchen. Even though it sounded small, if there was a wall separating the two rooms off, they would both still be a decently sized kitchen and living room. The two being in the same room made it seem much more luxurious. Shiho looked to the left side of the room and there was a hallway with 4 rooms. One being Ann's, another being for her parents for whenever they were here, one was set aside for guests and another room was just empty and was sometimes used for storage. Shiho sighed at the size of the apartment.

"Must be nice to have such a big place to yourself…."

"Really? It just makes me feel alone…."

Shiho looked at Ann and saw she already headed to her room. Shiho sighed once again as she felt she slipped up. Shiho fixed her face up into a cheerful one and ran up and hugged Ann from behind.

"Well, that why I'm here! Who knows? Maybe someone else could accompany you at times? I hear there's a pretty nice and cute boy close by…."

Shiho teased Ann. Ann and Shiho talked about everything together so naturally the revelation of Ren living close by was revealed to Shiho. Ann blushed at her teasing and hurried to her room after she broke out of Shiho's hug. Shiho clicked her tongue.

"This will be one tough nut to crack. Luckily I came prepared…."

Shiho walked into Ann's room where she noticed it was a bit cleaner than it usually was. Shiho giggled.

"What? Were you expecting Ren to be with me? Why clean your room when you can't hide how dirty you can be?"

Ann threw a pillow that she had nearby at Shiho to which Shiho dodged skillfully.

"Don't say that!"

"Alright, Alright….. So how did today go for you, I mean Morgana said he had a place to show you guys, but again…. I can't go with you guys…."

Shiho clicked her tongue again. The woes of not being able to use a Persona. Ann proceeded to explain what Mementos was and what they planned to do with it. Shiho thought about it and came to a bit of a realization.

"Does….does that mean there could be a shadow of me in there?"

"…huh....I didn't think about that!….."

Were there shadows of every single person she knew in there? Ann looked at her phone. Shiho made Ann put it away.

"Well, let's not talk about that now, we should bring it up with Ren when we get the chance to. Maybe he might know something or maybe Morgana knows something too."

Ann agreed with Shiho's plan. Now wasn't the time for that…..but what was then?

"Actually….you haven't said anything about what we're going to talk about?"

Ann remembered that this was all set up by Shiho, but Ann had no idea of the topic's they were going to discuss. Shiho rolled her eyes.

"I mean, what else can we talk about besides YOUR…..Crush…."

Shiho said as she pointed at Ann. Ann was expecting it and wasn't let down.

"What's there to talk about?"

"…Well…how's your progress going?"

"….It's fine….."

"What's fine to you?"

Shiho was skeptical of Ann's answer. If things were going fine then Shiho would notice some changes between Ann and Ren, but they still seemed the same. Granted Shiho wasn't watching them when they were by themselves, but Ann would always discuss what herself and Ren did, and it seemed ordinary when Ann described it. Of course, there were things Ann kept to herself, like the "date" to the planetarium and Ren's teasing at the hotel buffet. Ann didn't want to tell Shiho these things since she didn't want to create misconceptions that Ren liked her. Ann would tell Shiho all these things when herself and Ren got together….if they got together….

"…..Well, I think we're fine as we are right now. Take things slow right? I don't want to come off as you know? Clingy? Easy? Maybe let things happen naturally?"

Ann said as her approach from before took a different turn. It didn't sound like a bad idea, but a lot of people who fall into this line of thinking never find the opportunity to say their feelings because it became too late. Shiho didn't want this to happen, but it seemed it was inevitable with Ann's caring personality. Ann really did like Ren, but maybe it was because of that she didn't want to force a change in their relationship so soon. Ann was subconsciously afraid of ruining her relationship with someone who started to become special to her. Shiho sighed internally.

_"Can I encourage Ann with how she is now?"_

Shiho didn't want to force her friend to do something she didn't want to, but this was Ann's first crush. A lot of people regret not saying anything to their first crush later on in life. Shiho naturally wanted the best for her best friend.

"Hey, Ann. That's not a bad thing, but…..don't you want to be…..more intimate with Ren?"

"Intimate…."

Ann would be lying if she said she didn't. There was that dream from before, and also because of the fact, Ann felt it was what she truly wanted. Ann didn't know why, but she was always drawn to Ren when she first saw him under that store canopy. It felt like fate to Ann, despite how silly it sounded to her.

"….I do, but I don't want to rush it anymore. The more I get to know Ren, the more I don't want to ruin this relationship we have already because of my own …wants…"

Ann blushed slightly when she said that, but it was the truth for herself.

"But! You have to try at least! Ann, if you wait too long…. What if Ren gets with another girl?"

The thought seemed to pour a bucket of cold water of Ann's hopeful thoughts.

"I-

"Ann…How bout this? We try and practice!"

"Practice?"

Ann became confused at the suggestion. How was she supposed practice confessing to Ren? Shiho took out her bag and pulled out what seemed like a wig and glasses. Ann realized as she saw Shiho put on the wig that had a style all too familiar to Ann.

"…..No...We're not going to-

Shiho put her finger up to stop Ann from saying more. Shiho then put on the glasses that looked like Ren's. She took another item out of her bag and it seemed to be a men's Shujin jacket, much like the one Ren and Ryuji wore. Shiho put it on and finally completed her "transformation".

"Hello, My name is Ren Amamiya. Nice to meet you."

"PFFFFT-

Ann started laughing as Shiho said that in her "manly" voice. Her interpretation of Ren was too comical.

"What the hell are you doing, Shiho?"

"This is practice obviously! Now confess to me!"

Shiho made a dramatic pose as she hugged herself. Ann couldn't take it seriously when Shiho did that. She struggled to say much as she kept on laughing.

"I-I can't stop laughing! How can I confess?"

"C'mon, Ann! I went through the trouble of buying this stuff so the least you can do is play along!"

Shiho was reluctant to do this in the first place, but Ann's lack of action forced her hand. After a few minutes of Ann's sweet laughter, she finally calmed down with some slight tears as she laughed too much.

"Al-Alright….so I just have to confess right?"

Ann said as she was getting the last of her enjoyment out of this out. Shiho rolled her eyes, but she expected this to an extent.

"Yes! Pretend I'm Ren, ok? Act like this is that "moment"!"

"Ok…."

Ann started thinking to herself. What would she do in this situation?

"…."

Ann stared at Shiho who was all dressed up as Ren. A small smirk started creeping up on Ann's face, but Shiho stopped that.

"Ann! Seriously!"

"Ok-Ok. _Ok…..how do I go about this…."_

Ann took a deep breath. She pictured Shiho as Ren. Ann thought about that special feeling Ren gave her whenever he was with her. It made her believe that he was truly a special person….to the world….her world.

"We haven't known each other for that long….but the small time we've known each other….I felt it's been special…."

Ann started speaking from her heart. Apart of her was just telling Shiho this, it was also an outlet to the things she'd avoid saying to anyone.

"Maybe the reason why I feel it's so special is because…. it's you?"

While Ann was fidgeting around while saying this, Shiho was slightly blushing from how pure Ann was acting right now.

_"Oh god…..Ann, you're just too cute right now! I don't know how Ren could resist this…."_

Shiho was right. If it really was Ren that Ann was saying this to, he might be stunned silly from the difference between the Ann then and the Ann now. One had gone through almost year before accidentally confessing her feelings that she held for a long time and the other was barely realizing the feeling called love. Ren's heart really would have melted if he witnessed how shy and timid Ann was being in her practice confession to Shiho. Futaba would definitely describe Ann right now as "moe".

"So….What I want to say is…I love you….."

Ann's face had a crimson blush as she uttered those 3 last words. She seemed to have forgotten the fact that was just a practice confession. Shiho covered her face as if Ann's confession was blinding light.

"Ann….How could Ren stand a chance if you said that to him!"

Shiho happily said, but eventually calmed down and seriously thought about it some more.

"But…."

"But?!"

Ann thought she did well but was there something wrong with her confession?

"…..Ann….How long have you known Ren for?"

Ann thought about it.

"….About a month I guess…..maybe a little bit more…."

"Yeah…..So is love really the right word to use in that situation?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah…..Love is…..Love is a pretty strong word I'd say. Just think about it. You love your parents because they're your family and you've known them for so long."

Shiho coughed slightly as she prepared to say the next part.

"Yo-You might even say you love meee?-

"Of course I do, Shiho."

Ann said without any hesitation. Ann went right next to Shiho and gave her a playful hug.

"You're my best friend! Of course, I love you!"

Shiho chuckled.

"Are you saying that to me or "me"?"

Shiho said the second me in her "manly" voice. Ann laughed.

"Of course to you, Shiho!"

"Good!...but you get what I'm saying right? Love's a nice word, but if you use it loosely, well…. what if Ren thinks you don't think much of it when you say it?"

Ann began contemplating the issue.

"So I shouldn't say "I love you" then? Should I just go with "I like you"?"

"I think so….but this is your love life. I can only give you advice, but when that moment comes, It's all going to depend on you…."

Shiho didn't want to guide Ann all the way. It wouldn't be Ann's love life if Shiho was the one giving all "right" choices. Shiho started taking off her goofy accessories.

"…..So do you have an idea of when you want to tell him?"

"…I don't know. I like where we're at right now, but like you said….I want it to be something more….."

"In the end…it's all up to you…..or maybe?…"

Shiho trailed off with a smile. Ann looked at her curiously.

"Maybe?"

Ann wondered what Shiho was hiding from her at this point. Shiho didn't leave Ann hanging on for long.

"Maybe…. it'll be up to him. Have you ever considered he might like you too?"

"…..That would be nice…"

Ann thought about it. A scene where Ren was the one confessing to her but as soon as she imagined it, Ann's face turned back to a crimson blush that matched her thief outfit.

"Tha-that's too much! I couldn't handle it if he really did confess!"

"So if you can't take it, you have to be the one to give it!"

Shiho aggressively encouraged Ann. Ann covered her face in her hands to hide her blush.

"Can we talk about something else now!? Why is it all about me?!"

"Because…..it's more fun to talk about!"

Shiho mischievously grinned. Ann threw another pillow at Shiho instinctively, which Shiho couldn't dodge like before. It smacked her right in the face. Ann chuckled at her success.

"I think it's more fun when you have a pillow in your-

Before Ann could finish, a pillow struck her in the face as well. Shiho returned fire as quickly as she took it. The night continued onto fun and games for the two girls as it got late.

* * *

Shiho was fast asleep as it was really late into the night. Still, Ann laid in her bed as she thought about their conversation about Ren.

[Love's a nice word, but if you use it loosely]

_"Loosely….. What Shiho's saying isn't wrong, but….. I know I'm not saying that without meaning it….at least I think I do?"_

Ann sighed internally.

_"Why's does this have to be so complicated? Why don't I just say it? What could go wrong?"_

As Ann thought about it, worst case scenarios started popping up in her head. Rejection, awkwardness, mistakes, something she couldn't fix. Ann didn't want to ruin what she and Ren had right now. She truly enjoyed his company, so Ann decided she would hold off on the confession. Although the thought of losing Ren to someone else might hurt, to lose him completely might hurt her even more. As Ann started dozing off, she thought about that dream once more. The feeling of becoming a couple filled her with a warm feeling. Them holding hands was something Ann envied despite it being herself. It was like watching one of those romance films she and Shiho watched. A relationship everyone envied.

_"…..I wish that dream became true….zzzz"_

Ann fell asleep. The night ended with Ann deciding to not confess to Ren at this point in time. She didn't know how it would go, but it couldn't get worse. Ann was right in that regard. Their relationship wouldn't get worse, it would only get better. Even though Ann decided to hold off on her confession to Ren, it didn't mean Ren would stop his. Ann didn't know her wish would come true so soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been wanting to ask this, but never really had enough to show, but with this chapter out now, I can finally ask. What do you guys think of Shiho so far? I've imagined her to be a reserved girl when you first get to know her, but once you do get to know her, she's playful, likes teasing Ann and overall a fun person to be with. I only got this impression from her since from Ann's confidant, she made fun of Ann's art when she first met her and she laughed at Ann when Mika tricked her in her confidant. She seemed like a nice fun person when you got to know her. So tell me your thoughts? Maybe(probably) she's different in your head?
> 
> The confession is building up! Ren seems raring to go while Ann's seems to be afraid to continue forward. Don't worry though, Ren's got this. Soon! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and hope to see you next time!


	22. Study Session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to mention, I've decided to go back to previous chapters and add the Japaneses suffixes where they would normally go because I realized i couldn't really grasp a certain character's speech without them. Mistake on my part, but I'll start using them where I feel their needed. In case you're wondering why I've suddenly started using them. Nothing really story related happens here, but we get some more bonding time and maybe a little hint on what next chapter has in store. ;). It's also a pretty long chapter, probably the biggest one, just wanted to let you know that too!

The morning sun was already out in Tokyo. In a certain apartment, a girl slowly opened her eyes. Shiho slowly got out her futon. She yawned and rubbed her eyes as she looked around and saw the state of the room her and Ann made last night. She helplessly smiled to herself.

_"In the end, its back to the mess it usually is."_

Shiho looked next to her and saw Ann in her bed. She was peacefully sleeping as she rested her head on the pillow. Her covers were neatly covering her body. She seemed like an angel while she was sleeping with a slight smile. Shiho rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things or dreaming.

_"What the hell? Ann? Peacefully sleeping in her bed?"_

Whenever Shiho woke up before Ann, the scene was usually Ann being sprawled out on her bed, covers were thrown off exposing her slim body, and pillows all over the bed. That was the scene Shiho was used to. Ann was a crazy sleeper so much so that Shiho always insisted sleeping in a futon when she came over and that Ann sleep in a futon when she came over to Shiho's house. Only Shiho knew how unruly this girl was when she slept. So, the scene she saw now was a natural surprise to Shiho.

Shiho slowly went next to Ann, while trying to not wake her up. Shiho got her phone out and snapped a quick photo. It was around noon, so they did wake up a bit on the late side for their only day off school. Shiho then sent the photo to the group chat they opened with everyone else.

(Shiho: Sleeping beauty is still sleeping. Lol. We're still doing the study session today right?!)

(Haru: You and Ann had a sleepover? She looks lovely even when asleep, Haha.)

(Shiho: Yup! Sorry we didn't invite you, we had something we needed to talk about, but we'll be sure to invite you to the next one!)

(Haru: It's fine, don't worry, and I look forward to the next one then!)

(Ryuji: The hell? Is that….really Ann? Huh, I imagined her to be kind of that crazy person when sleeping. You know, like a bear you're not supposed to wake up.)

(Shiho: She is! Except for the bear part. It's too unnatural!)

Shiho giggled to herself. It seemed at least someone can guess how Ann is when she's sleeping. As Shiho was thinking about that, the person she wanted to see respond the most finally did so.

(Ren: Yes, we'll be doing the study session today. I'm guessing you girls had fun last night? Tell Ann to try and not sleep too late. Its unhealthy for you and Morgana says she looks beautiful as always.)

Shiho sighed in disappointment.

_"Come on Ren! Comment on her beauty! Not her health...then again that's a good thing, but not right now! And I don't care what Morgana thinks!"_

Shiho clicked her tongue and couldn't help thinking back to that one day.

_"Could it be he really has someone already… Does Ann not stand a chance?"_

Shiho was referring to the day she eavesdropped on Ren and Haru's conversation on the rooftop of the school. While Shiho felt terrible for eavesdropping on their private conversation, she felt she needed to see what Ren and Haru were up to. "For Ann", that's what Shiho told herself when she did it. Shiho told herself she would apologize to Haru when the chance came, but it wasn't an unfruitful venture as she did get something out of it.

[…..Oh? You're in love with someone right now?]

[I haven't seen her for a long time….but I just recently saw her, she was exactly the same from before…..]

Shiho remembered Ren and Haru's conversation. Was it an unfruitful endeavor on Ann's part? Shiho looked at Ann in her bed and wondered if she should've told her last night. She planned on doing so that night, but when Shiho saw Ann's expression when she told Ann the possibility of another girl, Shiho backed out. Shiho shook her head and slapped her cheeks to get those bad vibes out of her.

_"In this war called "love", the one to give up always loses!...at least that's how I've always seen it!"_

"Sh….Shiho? What are you doing?"

The yawning Ann rose out of her bed after being woken up from Shiho's motivational slaps on herself. Her hair was a bit messy and she had some bags under her eyes because she slept a bit later then Shiho. Shiho stopped what she was doing and started walking towards the bathroom to fix herself up before leaving.

"Just waking myself up….So are you gonna get ready for our study session?"

"Oh yeah! Let's see if they've mentioned anything about that."

Ann rubbed her eyes as she reached for her phone. Shiho noticed and quickly made a dash for the bathroom as she knew what was coming. While Ann found the behavior odd, she didn't think much of it as she checked the time.

"Ughhh, already 11:00! So much for the weekend….oh some messages!"

Ann opened up her message app.

After a couple minutes of silence, Shiho wondered when it would happen. She locked the bathroom door for her own safety. Just as she did-

"SHIHO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A vexed yell came from beyond the locked door. Shiho mischievously grinned from her barrier. She turned the sink on as she got ready to brush her teeth. While she did so, she could hear the doorknob on the locked door furiously turn back and forth as Ann attempted to open the door.

"Whaaat isss it~♫~? I'm getting ready~♫~!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT!!!! WHY DID YOU SEND THAT PICTURE?!!!!"

Ann felt aggrieved looking at the "terrible" photo of herself. Ann might not have thought much of it if she was well-prepared and well dressed, but she wasn't. She had messy hair, she had some bags under her eyes, her only saving grace was the fact that her blanket covers her unruly pajamas. If it didn't then the photo might've had her pajamas that were unbuttoned and had her belly and bra showing. A girl had to look her best in every photo she took, and Ann was definitely not at her best right now. This was especially true for Ann considering she did some modeling as a hobby and the fact her parents were fashion designers, it could be considered in her blood to not allow a terrible photo of her to get out.

"C'mon, Ann…I wouldn't have taken the photo if is it wasn't a rare occasion! Plus, I think you looked cute in it!"

"RARE MY ASS! COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Nu-Uh! I'm getting ready ~♫~."

Shiho, feeling smug, poured some water into her mouth. The doorknob continued to rattle until eventually, it stopped. While Shiho was swishing the water around in her mouth and thought Ann had finally calmed down…..

"YOU…YOU!...have to come out eventually…."

An aggrieved Ann delivered the inevitable outcome behind the closed door. Shiho spit the water she was just gurgling into the sink drain. Shiho had made a mistake.

"CRAP! SHE'S RIGHT! What have I done?!

Shiho lamented her fate. What occurred later was a harsh scolding for the mischievous friend.

* * *

It was a nice day since the weather was sunny with a cool breeze to signify spring was still here. There were people enjoying their Sunday here at the Arisugawa-no-Miya Memorial Park. It was lush and green here as the park was well maintained, which made it a nice place to relax just like Inokashira Park. Shiho was currently walking with Ann as they headed towards their destination. The scenery of the park they were walking through made Shiho a little reluctant to spend the day indoors instead of outside, but she didn't complain as she knew studying was also just as important. Shiho rubbed her head as Ann's punishment from earlier today left some pain that still ached a bit. Shiho noticed some people that were walking by or stopping to rest, glance over at herself, but Shiho knew she wasn't the focus of their attention. Shiho turned to see Ann walking right next to her. She smiled as she felt the pain was worth it if it led to this point. Shiho covered her mouth in a teasing manner.

"Wow…It's just studying, but you really dressed up today…. Seems you want to show Ren you can be a proper lady."

'Who's fault is it that I have to show him that?!"

Ann vexingly said as she was dolled up a bit. She wore some crimson lipstick, something she rarely did. Ann wore a light gray sweater and black jeans to compliment it. Her black boots matched the jeans to top it all off. Shiho teased Ann some more. It wasn't every day that Ann dressed up like this for just a "study session".

"You know….we're going to be studying so you can't-

"…."

Ann gave a good glare at Shiho. Shiho smiled as she shut her lips.

_"What a stubborn girl…I guess I am at fault for this, so I'll support you in whatever you're thinking, Ann."_

Shiho looked ahead and saw their destination.

"Ann, look! That's where we're meeting everyone."

Ann, who was currently looking at her phone, looked up and saw an L-shaped building. Ann didn't know how big it was, but this being her first time here, she made a rough estimate in her head. There was a good number of people going in and out of the building. Ann could see from the huge windows on the building that there were rows and rows of bookshelves. The books they contained seemed endless. Ann started groaning despite not entering the building yet.

"Ughh, studying, I hate it so much."

"C'mon, Ann! Let's go!"

Ann, who was reluctant to continue, was pulled along by Shiho as they entered the Tokyo Metropolitan Library.

When Haru first suggested this location, Ryuji mentioned why they need to go to such a place when they could go to their own school's library. Shiho responded by reminding Ryuji how small the school library was and that their group would attract too much attention at their school with the recent developments. Ren was surprised at how quickly Shiho understood the situation. They had just finished changing Kamoshida's heart, so they should lay low until their next target lined up….even though Ren already knew who was next.

As they waited to have their belongings checked, Ann checked her phone to see if the others had arrived.

* * *

Before Ann and Shiho arrived, Ren was walking through the library as he was the first to arrive. Arsene stood by him as he also browsed the books on the shelves. Being semi-materialized in this world, Arsene couldn't be seen by anyone, but Ren. This let Arsene do things like phase through walls, overhear conversations, or simply not worry about the personal space of others. So when Ren turned to see his Persona, he smiled in amusement when he saw Arsene's head phasing through the shelves as he looked at the books inside them. With how small the passageway was, his huge wings phased through the bookshelves on the side behind him and would give the person on the other side a surprise if they could see Arsene.

**"Oh! There's a book about me here!"**

_"I already read that one, remember? And that's the 7th time you've said that. There's tons of books about you. "_  
  
**"Oh.. Right! The author for this one did a good job of describing my suave appearance and dashing thievery. You should read it again!"**  
  
_"We're here to study, not read about you."_  
  
Arsene laughed loudly. Ren envied the fact that Arsene could do that anywhere without restraint, especially here in the library. Arsene looked at Ren, finding humor in what Ren just said.

**"Like you need to study. Finishing first in your grade before you were expelled, and already being recommended to some good universities, I doubt you're in need of this study session. No-No-No-No…. you have a different goal in mind. Why try and hide it when I'm your other-self."**

Arsene slung his arm around Ren. The wings never got in the way because again, not completely materialized in this world.

**"No-No. Your goal is just to spend time with your soon-to-be lover."**

Arsene tapped Ren's nose intent on exposing Ren's true goal even though Ren felt nothing from it. Ren smiled as he picked up another book and browsed through it.

_"Hey-Hey now, that doesn't mean I won't be helping them."_

Arsene gave a quick chuckle.  
  
**"Using that as a chance to get close to Ann? I can imagine it now. You sling your arm over her shoulder as you explain to her in detail, answers to her questions. Step by step you'll-**  
  
Ren helplessly listened to Arsene's detailed plan that Ren "had". As Ren was cutting around a corner trying to find something else to talk about, what came into view was groups of tables in front of him, but what attracted his attention wasn't the tables or random library goers sitting at them. What attracted Ren and Arsene's attention was a familiar, lonely figure. She had a different attire on, but it was one Ren was already familiar with.

* * *

Makoto sighed as she sat down by herself. She came here to study, but it still wasn't going well for her. Makoto would usually study at the school library, but with the recent Kamoshida incident…. Makoto could only be reminded of it when she was in that school. The atmosphere and people she grew used to, changed. She thought maybe a change of location would help her focus but…

_"….I…I didn't know anything…."_

Makoto looked at her phone and saw she had spent an hour here just doing nothing. She looked around and saw some people who were diligently reading or studying. Everyone here was in a group…..except for herself. Makoto sighed. It was at times like this where Makoto would realize she didn't have many people to talk to outside of school. She thought about the people who she was acquainted with.

"…No one…. _actually…..can I count him?"_

"What's that about no one?"

Makoto turned around in surprise.

_"Someone heard me?!"_

Makoto saw a familiar face. It was the very person who she was just thinking about.

"Amamiya-san …"

Ren looked at Makoto while wondering what she was thinking about. Ren walked over thinking nothing would be odd, but when he heard Makoto call him by his last name, it was a reminder that they weren't as close as he thought. Ren rearranged his thoughts.

"It's nice to see you here, Niijima-senpai."

"Amamiya-san ….."

Makoto said again as she looked the Shujin bag he was carrying, more specifically on the school emblem on it. She felt some complicated feeling speaking to him again. To be proven wrong, Ren was right in everything he said. Kamoshida was a bastard and yet she could only see the face he showed at school. She was fooled into believing a man like that was an upright teacher who cared for his students. Reality became cruel to her naivety. Makoto thought back to those words Ren said after he left the student council room that one time.

[I hope you can see who's really in the wrong here someday.]

That day had finally arrived. That uncertainty she felt back then was entirely justified. Makoto faced Ren.

"You…you were right."

Ren became confused.

"Right?"

"About Kamoshida….what he did….All that time I BELIEVED!-

Ren suddenly went to pull Makoto down as she stood up and started speaking louder.

"Niijima-senpai, quiet down."

Ren said in a low whisper. Makoto realized the outburst she had and looked towards the guests around her to apologize to the people who were distracted by her act. Makoto sat down and looked at Ren again.

"Like I said….I was wrong in what I told you. Kamoshida was garbage…. actually, I think calling him garbage is an insult to garbage itself."

Makoto angrily said, while making sure to keep the volume down. Ren chuckled when Makoto said that, which prompted her to look at him, confused and annoyed by his enjoyment.

"What's so funny?"

"Well…. Ann said the exact same thing."

Makoto recalled the attractive foreigner, Ann Takamaki. She was heavily focused on by the student body, and apparently Kamoshida as well from his confession. Makoto began to worry about the after effects he had done to so many students.

'Is…Is she fine? Takamaki-san? and Suzui-san as well I heard!"

Ren took a couple of moments to think of a response.

'…. Ann's fine I think. I really don't want to keep bringing it back up. She seems happy now that Kamoshida is gone. Like the dark clouds over her life have blown away. Shiho…..I'm not sure…She had a…..actually I can't talk about that."

Ren almost started blurting out some personal stuff accidentally.

_"Geez…I almost said something I wasn't supposed to."_

**"Most likely because you trust Makoto the same as before. You still haven't forgotten those times you've spent together."**  
  
Ren silently agreed. He was reminded of the cool tactician in their group who always had a clear head in most situations. The only time he saw despair on her face was when… As Ren was silently thinking of past memories, Makoto looked at Ren in puzzlement.

_"Suzui-san….What did you go through?"_

The thought that Ren was keeping this a secret meant it must have been something severe. Makoto wondered what else was hiding behind her peers or even Shujin itself. She sadly sighed.

"I see…..I'll need to apologize to them when I get the chance."

"…..What are you doing here now? I saw you were by yourself."

Geh! Makoto had just forgotten about that and now Ren had brought it back up. Makoto sighed.

"I…I wanted to get away from Shujin to study. The atmosphere there changed when Kamoshida confessed…. I never felt so…. suspected before. Our classmates used to look at me with respect and sincerity and now…. I think people are suspecting I knew about this….. I couldn't study in such an environment so here I am….but even then I can't get away from that feeling…."

Makoto suddenly thought about everything she was saying.

_"Why…am I being so open with him?"_

Makoto felt she was showing the weakness she was hiding to someone she barely knew and yet…..she felt calm about it. Normally one would be nervous speaking about such topics with someone they barely knew, but Makoto didn't seem to have the wariness that someone would have in this situation. Ren quietly listened.

"I'm sorry that I'm bothering you right now…I'm sure you have other things to do. So I'll-

Makoto got up to leave when she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She turned to see Ren behind her as she attempted to leave.

"Do…you want to study with me and my friends?"

Ren knew what Makoto was going through right now or what she would be going through. She would soon be forced to do the principals biddings for a recommendation to college. Expectations from the principal and her sister would make do things she wouldn't like to get involved with if she were given a choice. Makoto at this point didn't know what was the right thing to do. Was it to listen to her own thoughts or the words from the "responsible" adults. This incident with Kamoshida had caused a slight crack in her old way of thinking.

Makoto was a bit surprised by Ren's question.

"I-I don't want to impose and-

"Nonsense. C'mon! I think Ryuji just arrived."

Ren happily said as he saw Ryuji had texted him saying he had arrived. While Ren didn't spend much time with Makoto in the past as he did with Ann or Ryuji, he knew what kind of girl she was. Makoto wasn't used to socializing so when Ren's insistent nature came out, Makoto couldn't keep up with Ren's sociable manner.

"But-

Ren didn't give her a chance as he started walking for his and Ryuji's meeting spot. Makoto was left standing in confusion as Ren continued to walk away. It felt like Ren knew she would follow behind him despite the fact she was attempting to refuse his offer. After a couple moments of hesitation, Makoto found herself slowly catching up to Ren.

_"What am I doing?"_

Makoto wasn't the only one to be confused with the situation. Ryuji spotted Ren when he was coming, and just as Ryuji was about to rowdily greet Ren , as usual, he became stunned silly at who showed up right behind Ren.

"Ni-Ni-Nijjima-sen-?!"

"SHHHH!"

Makoto hurriedly shushed Ryuji. Ryuji covered his mouth as he realized where he was again. Ryuji repeated himself in a lower tone.

"Ni-Niijima-senpai? What are you-

"Ask your friend, Amamiya-san, here."

Makoto pointed at Ren with a sideways thumbs-up while she looked somewhere else. She herself didn't know why she came, but she decided to lay the reason on Ren. Ren cheekily smiled.

"Don't you think having the number one in the third years is someone we want to help us study?"

"Well-I'm mean yeah, you're not wrong but-

"Besides, Haru's exams might be different than ours so we should get someone to help her with her own exams."

Ryuji realized Ren had a point with that one. Haru might not benefit much from this session since everyone else was only second years. Ryuji finally agreed, despite his unwillingness.

 _"I guess it's fine…_..Thanks for helping us, Niijima-senpai."

Ryuji smiled and stuck his hand out for a handshake. Makoto smiled as she realized this so-called "delinquent" had good manners. She returned the gesture in kind.

"It's no problem, I hope to get some studying done as well so let's work hard together, Sakamoto-san."

Makoto happily said with a sweet smile, only Ryuji felt some cold sweat go down his neck.

_"Why do I feel so nervous hearing that?"_

After their handshake, Ren got a text from Haru saying she was close to arriving and that she left Morgana outside the library. It seemed Morgana would explore mementos in the meantime. The library would check the bags of anyone entering the building or leaving the building to prevent theft, so naturally, a cat in the bag would stand out. Ren would make it up to Morgana later by taking him out for some sushi at another time.

"Haru's almost here."

"Ah sweet. So just Shiho and Ann next and we're all set to start."

Ryuji put his arm over Ren to see the message as they spoke about who they should focus on the most in this session. Makoto watched the two interact and felt the rumors about the two being absolute thugs were sounding very embellished right now. The doubts she had before only increased. Makoto held her bag tightly as she contemplated.

_"What else is a lie? They seem like normal students, different from what the principal said…. Can I even trust Principal Kobayakawa at this point either?"_

"Oh? Niijima-san? Is that you? What a pleasant surprise?!"

Makoto was brought out of her thoughts when she saw she was called out by Haru. Haru had caught sight of Makoto standing a bit away from Ren and Ryuji, but still enough to see that they were together. Makoto greeted Haru the same as they did in their class.

"Okumura-san, it's nice to see you as well."

Haru suddenly grabbed both Makoto's hands in between her own, which surprised the latter. Haru looked at Makoto with curiosity.

"Will you be joining us today in our study session?!"

"Seems that way, Amamiya-san just didn't give me the option to refuse."

Makoto gave a glance at Ren to which he only smiled at.

"I didn't say you had to come, you just came along on your own will."

Makoto couldn't say anything back. She could have just walked in another way or just refuse outright, but she didn't. She followed right behind him and didn't think wrong of it. Haru laughed at their little squabble.

"Already good friends I see!"

Makoto looked back at Haru, a bit surprised by the statement.

 _"Friends?_ No, we barely know each other-

"And? Isn't that how everyone starts off?"

Haru smiled sweetly. Makoto couldn't find a response back as she only smiled wryly back at Haru. Ryuji and Ren smiled at Haru's kind and sweet nature.

_"Haru's definitely a sweet girl like Ann, but Haru's definitely gentler than Ann. She'll comfort anyone as long they become better in the end. Haru truly has a motherly nature in her."_

**"True…... But that kind nature of her's will definitely hurt her if she doesn't learn to differentiate who should be given such kindness. Not everyone deserves kindness after the things that they've done….."**  
  
_"Are you speaking about her father?"_  
  
Arsene pondered the thought.

**"I have no right to butt into Haru's family matters as you do, but her father wrung out every ounce of his employee's spirits before tossing them aside for new "resources". He was someone who had no sympathy for those below him…."**

Ren looked at Haru, who happily kept Makoto company until Ann and Shiho arrived.

* * *

Ann and Shiho stepped inside the building. After having their belongings checked, they headed to the area where Ren said they were going to study. Ann started looking down at her attire to make sure it was neat and orderly. Shiho chuckled at Ann's

"You look great. I don't think you need to worry about Ren's attention being elsewhere. The only person you have to worry about is Haru."

Ann trembled as she heard Shiho said that.

_"Haru?... Could she…"_

Ann looked at Shiho as she was on the lookout for Ren and the rest of their friends. Shiho didn't notice Ann's mood.

_"Could Shiho….maybe she likes him as well….."_

Ann didn't deny that Ren was a good person and that there would most likely be some woman who would fall to his charms. A good-natured, handsome boy was in just as high demand as an attractive, kind girl.

 _"I mean…I did._ Hey, Shiho?"

"Hmm? What's up?"

Shiho turned back to see Ann. She then noticed the serious look on Ann's face.

"Ann?"

"Do you like him too?"

Shiho was blindsided by the question.

"Wha-What do you mean?!"

Shiho dragged Ann and stopped in some small passageway between some book shelves as to not disturb the other library goers.

"Ann. Are you talking about Ren?"

"….Yeah."

Shiho considered what would be the right response here.

"….Well…He is charming and I wouldn't deny that I do find him attractive and kind now that I got to know him….but….That's all."

"That's all? Isn't that reason enough to-

"Ann. I'm very grateful to Ren for what he's done for me. He helped me out of ….that situation while putting himself at risk for some stranger he barely knew. I knew he was a kind person at that moment, but…..when I first met him, I only did it because I had to find out if he was a good person for you."

"….for me?"

Shiho smiled as she remembered that first day at school.

"You were head over heels for him since the first day you met him right?"

Ann suddenly recalled that awkward first day she encountered Ren. He seemed like an ordinary boy when she passed by him at that shop and yet she was drawn to him. His appearance didn't seem flashy or gorgeous like so many other boys that attempted to get her attention, but it still seemed appealing to her. That moment in class where he spoke to her, she got all nervous and embarrassed, it was a new feeling for herself. Shiho smiled at Ann who was lost in thought.

"You always wanted to know more about him but were too shy to go and ask. I think you're still a little like that, but you've gotten closer, right?"

"Yeah, we have…"

Ann recalled all the times they spent together.

"So…you've liked him for a while now, and I need give my thanks to him. Sooo what better way to do that then give him a gorgeous girlfriend that will love him oh so much! By doing that I'll be granting my best friends wish and repaying my savior! It's a win-win situation for me!"

Shiho cheekily smiled as she spoke in a flamboyant manner. Ann blushed as she heard.

"Am I just a gift?!"

"I mean, you can say that, but I think I'm giving you one too by trying to set the two of you up. Anyway, to answer your question, I like him, but not like that."

Shiho calmly said. Ann felt relief hearing that. Ann wouldn't know what to do if the opposite happened. Shiho shook her head.

"If you're so worried, why not just take him while you can!"

Shiho merrily said as she left Ann to go look for Ren and the rest of their friends. Ann followed behind Shiho with a slight blush on her face while she sighed.

_"Stupid feelings! Just let me do something already…"_

Shiho and Ann went to the second floor and looked around. Shiho caught a glimpse of a familiar blond as he kept leaning his chair back. The bookshelves obscured the view of the rest of the table, but Shiho knew that Ren and Haru would be on the other side of it.

"Look, Ann. Ryuji's right there, so Ren and Haru should be too."

Shiho gave a bit of time to Ann to prepare as she headed off first. Ann watched Shiho walk towards the table. Ann took a couple moments to check herself once more. Ann looked back and saw Shiho, who had arrived at the table, had a bit of a stunned expression on her face. Ann became confused as she walked over to check what's got Shiho like that.

_"What's got you so-_

Ann arrived at the table when her thoughts were cut off. There Ann saw a brown-haired girl. Ann recognized her reddish-brown eyes as she was none other than the person who took Ren away when he had that argument with Kamoshida.

"Niijima-senpai????"

Makoto sighed.

"Is it that surprising that I'm here?"

First Ryuji, Shiho, Haru sort of did it and now Ann. They all expressed shock at the fact she was here. It wasn't even her decision to be here. Was she that much of a surprise to everyone? Makoto looked at the reason she was here to explain once again. Ren helplessly smiled as he didn't expect such a reaction.

 _"I guess I'm just used to the fact we were such close friends before._ I asked Niijima-senpai if she could help us study."

Ren went about explaining once again the situation to Ann and Shiho. After hearing about it, they agreed with Ren's thinking but felt he should have at least discussed it with them before inviting some random person in their study session.

After getting the seating arrangements done, from left to right, at the circular table they were using, it was Shiho, Ryuji, Haru, Makoto, Ren, and finally Ann. Ann should have been happy she got to sit next to Ren, but it wasn't that way. Ann had her school materials out while she would occasionally glance at Makoto who sat on the other side of Ren while speaking about something with him. Under the watchful eyes of the student council president, Ann felt like she couldn't do anything fun with Ren. They hadn't even started yet Ann felt not much would happen between the two of them in this study session. While Ann was sulking, Ren turned toward Ann. He paused for a second before speaking.

"…..You look nice today, Ann. Are you going somewhere afterwards?"

Ann got out of her sulking mood when she heard Ren's compliment. She twirled one of her fingers in one of her pigtails.

"N-no…I just felt like dressing up today…."

"…"

Ren took out his phone. Ann looked a bit disappointed there was no follow up, but she also knew today wasn't like any other since Makoto was here. Just as Ann was about to get more stuff out of her bag, her phone started vibrating. Since they were in the library, Ann lowered the volume. Ann took her phone out to find a message from the person sitting right next to her.

(Ren: I'm sorry for inviting Niijima-senpai without telling you guys. Ryuji did the same thing, and now I realized I made things awkward for everyone.)

Ann looked up from her phone and saw Ren reaching in his bag for the rest of his reference books. Ann started sending a message back.

(Ann: Its nothing you need to apologize for…..it's just….was there another reason why you invited her?)

Ann sent it, but second later came to a sudden realization at what her message could be misinterpreted as.

_"Shit! Why didn't I read it once over! I hope he doesn't think I'm too…..too….I don't know? Anything!"_

As Ann was chiding herself internally, Ren looked at the message and thought to himself.

_"She was…lonely…. She went back to the old her and I guess…..I didn't want that…"_

**"So you felt sorry for Makoto…. And wanted to become friends with her once more."**  
  
Ren silently agreed. As Ren was conversing with Arsene, Ann took his long pause as an ominous sign. Ann sent another message.

(Ann: You..uh.. don't have to answer if you want.)

(Ren: It's fine, I invited her because….I saw that Niijima-senpai was here sitting by herself. She seemed to have no one, and I felt…..she was like us….)

Ann looked at the message, pondering Ren's response. She took a glance at the student council president who was speaking with Haru.

_"Her….like us?"_

Ann couldn't see it, in fact, Ann felt a bit of wariness towards Makoto. Makoto had to have had some knowledge of what was going on at the school with Kamoshida. If not, then Makoto was clueless about the school she went to, the school she was the student council president for! While there were some students who knew nothing about Kamoshida, there had to have been students who went to the student council for help, but nothing happened until they changed Kamoshida's heart. In the end, the student council did nothing for the students they were supposed to aid. In the end, While Ann didn't agree completely with Ren, she didn't deny his opinion.

(Ann: Oh…I see.)

Ren looked at Ann as he smiled at her as she reached for the last of her things in her school bag. He knew what kind of thoughts she would be having.

_"Ann probably doesn't agree with me, but she'll see soon, and we'll be back to how we used to be."_

Ren scooted a bit closer to Ann, to which she was a bit surprised.

"Getting a bit close?"

"Well, I have to be if I'm going to tutor you?"

Ren made a wisecrack. Ann still looked confused on the whole situation.

"Tutor me?"

"Yeah, we came here to study, right? Niijima-senpai is tutoring Haru and Shiho is tutoring Ryuji. That leaves you and me."

Ren said with a smooth smile. Ann became a bit flustered as always whenever that smile of Ren's came out at her.

"So what do you need help with?"

"Um…. Everything!"

Ren chucked at Ann's honesty. While Ann was speaking the truth, she just wanted to spend any moment she could with Ren, so she decided they would cover all her bad subjects, which was everything except for English. While Ann was happily speaking with Ren, Shiho took a slight glance at them and smiled. She went back to tutoring the blond dummy right next to her. Someone else took notice of the atmosphere Ann gave off while she was speaking with Ren. She became curious and smiled as well as she went back to being tutored by the student council president.

* * *

Shiho stretched her back while she was sitting down and tutoring Ryuji. She looked over to the others. Makoto diligently tutored Haru, who listened with her full attention.

_"Haru's no slouch if she can focus with Niijima-senpai tutoring her."_

Shiho looked to the next pair as Ann looked like she was having the same troubles as Ryuji, but she definitely looked like she was enjoying her time with Ren. Ann was definitely struggling, but whenever she looked at Ren, a sweet smile would subconsciously come out. Shiho gave a satisfied smile and turned to Ryuji.

"Hey, Ryuji. I'm going to go to the ladies room, be right back."

"No probs, I gotta let everything you said sink in."

"Just don't let it leak out."

Shiho smiled as she made a small crack at Ryuji. Shiho reached the ladies room and went about her business. As Shiho came out of the bathroom stall, she found Haru looking in the mirror.

"Oh! Haru, how's the studying with Niijima-senpai going?"

Haru kept looking at the mirror as she scratched her chin helplessly.

"There's a reason she's number one in our grade. Her methods of tutoring are excellent but allow no room to relax. How's Ryuji going?"

Haru said as she turned back to face Shiho who shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm doing what I can, he seems to understand the stuff I tell him, but who knows if it will stay there until the exams come."

Shiho sighed while Haru chuckled at her situation Haru than gave Shiho a knowing look.

"Sooo, do you know about it?"

Shiho was thrown off by the question.

"Know what?"

'Oh….you know considering you're Ann-chan's best friend, I would assume you'd know."

Haru had a bit of a sly smile that Shiho had never seen before. Shiho paused a bit before responding, only serving to give Haru all the info she needed.

"…I don't know what you're talking about?"

Shiho had an inkling of what Haru was speaking about, but had it been found out so quickly? Haru gave a knowing smile, she knew this wasn't something she could press, but at the same time, her curiosity got the better of her.

"Oh…. Maybe I'm just imaging things. In the end, I wish Ann-chan luck with her endeavors."

Haru left the restroom leaving Shiho stunned. The way Haru exited the restroom, her manner and the words she left. It led Shiho to one conclusion…..

_"Have we been compromised?"_

* * *

The session continued on without any more delays. While Ann felt Makoto was a huge deterrence, she still tried to enjoy the time she had with Ren. Shiho would have trouble with Ryuji as his mind would always wander off to a girl he thought was cute, who sat at another table with another group. Shiho only took a glance at the girl to notice what it was that would attract Ryuji's attention. It was mostly centered around her chest.

_"Huh…they're bigger than Ann's that's for sure."_

Shiho took a glance at her senpai that was sitting next to Ryuji. The once innocent cinnamon roll now had a layer of mystery to her.

_"Haru…..She's definitely onto something….."_

Haru seemed to feel Shiho's glance and turned to return one back, only to see Shiho try and get Ryuji's attention back to studying. Haru smiled slightly and looked back to Makoto, only to see how absorbed Makoto was in the question in her study guide. She seemed to not notice Haru's peek.

_"Makoto Niijima…..You were always like this…..even last year, you always had your head in the books. It made it really hard for me to approach you….."_

The truth was, Haru and Makoto shared the same homeroom classes in both their 2nd year and now 3rd year of high school. Haru had always wanted to try and be friends with Makoto but felt that Makoto put up this "wall" around herself, not allowing anyone to interact with her unless it was school related. Haru thought maybe being in the same homeroom again would change something, but to no avail, nothing changed. That's why Haru was so surprised to see Makoto here today with Ren and Ryuji. Haru looked beyond Makoto and saw the person who seemed to have brought all these people together. He was pointing on a paper and seemed to be explaining something to the confused Ann next to him. Haru remembered some words Morgana told her right before they went to bed one day.

[Ren Amamiya…I feel like he's a special one. I mean I know I found you first, but he's found two Persona users…so quickly…..and apparently he's been a persona user much longer than I have?! Haru! You don't think-]

The conversation derailed from the original point, but Haru got Morgana's main point. Ren was a unique individual. Haru wondered what other circumstances Ren would bring in the near future and who the Phantom Thieves of Hearts next target will be.

* * *

A book was closed gently and put away as Makoto seemed to start packing up.  
  
"Well, I have other things to do today, so if you'll excuse me."

Makoto got up and said as she noticed her time was running out. She needed to get home and start making dinner for herself and her older sister.

"I see….Well, thank you for your help, Mako-chan."

Haru said sweetly. Makoto paused as she heard Haru. Everyone but Ren took a glance at Haru as she called Makoto out like that. Ren laughed a little on the inside as the cute nickname brought back memories. Makoto was musing on the nickname.

_"Mako-chan…."_

"Oh! I'm sorry! That just came out-

Haru said as she felt a bit embarrassed at calling Makoto by a nickname she came up with. Makoto took a good look at Haru.

"….It's fine. I don't mind you calling me that."

Makoto smiled as she even liked the name somewhat. She couldn't really explain it, but it felt nostalgic in some way.

_"Did dad or mom call me that back then? Big sis maybe?"_

"O-Oh! If-If you insist, Mako-chan."

Haru was a bit flustered by the response but was also happy Makoto agreed to the nickname. Ryuji, Shiho, and Ann were somewhat surprised by the outcome. The strict and indifferent student council president seemed more responsive to the cutesy nickname then they originally thought. Ren smiled as he saw a glimpse of an old familiar friendship. The two senpai's of the group seemed to be forming that old friendship they shared before. Makoto said goodbye to everyone before giving a second glance at Haru and Ren. Makoto left the library wondering how to face them the next time they met. Ren stretched his arms.

"I actually have to get going as well."

Ren had some people he had to go help later in the day and he wanted to start that off earlier. It became a domino effect and soon everyone decided to end the study session at that moment. Everyone said their goodbyes as they headed off in different directions.

* * *

People walked around the park as the scenery around them left them at peace, only for some men, something else attracted their gazes. Ann sat alone at the park as she had nothing planned for the day. Shiho had left to go run some errands, Ryuji had to help his mother with something, and Haru had to some party to attend to with her father. Morgana had actually planned to meet Ren at his place later today, so Ann hadn't even seen him today.

_"And here I am doing nothing…. This didn't turn out like I hoped…."_

Ann was expecting something with Ren like what happened at the movies, the planetarium, or buffet. A moment that belonged to the two of them, but it didn't happen today. The image of a certain girl popped up in Ann's head.

_"…. I'm going to blame this on Niijima-senpai…..if only Ren wasn't so nice…actually scratch that, he wouldn't be him if he wasn't."_

Ann looked at the time and felt she wanted to waste the day away at home. She wanted to relax before exams came. Ann didn't even want to think about studying a little until the exams started. She had enough of that today. She took the train home and had a comfortable Sunday at home. As the day came to a close and Ann was setting herself up for bed. The highlight of today finally came to her,.

(Ren: Are you busy tomorrow? I wanted to do that study session we planned when we were planning to awaken your Persona…..you know the one with just the two of us?)  
  
It was safe to say, Ren's message made Ann take a complete U-turn on her recent outlook on studying completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.....it's finally happening, so cross your fingers for a good outcome lol! We going there! Whew....This chapter took a while to make and that's because there were a lot of....changes. Originally Makoto wasn't going to be here and it would just be a bonding session with the "current" Thieves group, but somehow Makoto just...popped in there and when i was going to remove her, I started thinking of how interesting this could go, especially with how the Kaneshiro arc is going to be, so I scrapped my original Thieves bonding session with this awkward inclusion of Makoto. Hope you guys like what I plan to do with this. Overall I hope you enjoyed the chapter and look forward to the next one because, i'm hoping that's the one to start sailing this ship!


	23. I Really Mean It.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....All I have to say is I'm sorry for the ending of this chapter.... Enjoy!

The students at Shujin academy were walking around the school hallways doing various things. Afterschool clubs, various meets after school, and the last-minute cramming for the upcoming exams. Ryuji was loitering around the hallway outside a specific classroom on the second-year floor. He had his phone out looking at the newly made "Phantom Aficionado" website. Ryuji sighed when nothing noteworthy came up.

_"Shit there's no good ones! Why are people complaining about things that don't matter?"_

The site right now was only considered a joke, but Ren knew that in due time, requests would come in the hundreds or even thousands and they wouldn't be able to complete them all. Ren would be amused if he saw how Ryuji was acting right now. Ryuji looked up from his phone and glanced at class 2-D.

_"How long is he gonna take? I wanna have someone to go with me to try some ramen or some monjayaki before exams start."_

As Ryuji was imaging the tempting aromas, someone opened the door to the class, but it wasn't the person he was waiting for. A platinum blonde hair beauty stepped out of the classroom with an excited expression. Ryuji attempted to get her attention.

"Oh! Hey, Ann. Hey, have you-

But before Ryuji could give another word, Ann interrupted him without pause.

"SorryRyujigottago!"

Ann bolted past him and didn't bother looking back at his surprised expression. Ryuji could only scratch his head in confusion and watch her go downstairs to the ground floor of the school.

_"What's got her in such a hurry? Maybe something with Shiho?"_

"Oh, Ryuji? What's up?"

Ryuji turned back around to face Ren who had also just got out. Ryuji tossed his previous thoughts aside and grabbed Ren's shoulder in a hearty manner.

"I need an amigo to help me grub on some ramen or monjayaki to relax a little before exams. So let's get going!"

Ryuji turned around expecting a yes from Ren, but only heard a helpless chuckle.

"Sorry Ryuji, as much as I would like to, I already got plans for today."

"O-Oh….Alright then. Whatcha doing then? Not having fun without me, right?"

Ryuji nudged Ren in his ribs. The playful act made Ren chuckle.

"It's…important and I can't put it off anymore."

**"I'll say. We've been waiting a whole year for this moment!"**

Arsene gave a booming laughter showing his anticipation. It took all of Ren's willpower to not react to such a thing while he was speaking with Ryuji. Ryuji sighed.

"Guess I can't tag along then."

"Sorry man."

"It's cool, I guess I'll just figure something out. Alright, see ya!"

Ryuji left Ren to himself. Ren then looked at himself and shrugged.

_"I guess if she's getting ready, I can change out of my uniform."_

**"Dress to impress as they say. I'm sure she's thinking along the same lines."**

Arsene chuckled inwardly. Ren simply smirked at Arsene's enjoyment, but he would be lying if he himself didn't look forward to later today. Ren walked downstairs to head home to change and then head over to the meeting point between him and Ann.

* * *

Ann had passed by Ryuji and rushed downstairs to get to the school entrance. She needed to get home and change before this study session with Ren. Ann cursed Ms. Kawakami in her heart.

_"Why did she have to make me sweat so much in P.E today!...but I guess it was better than having….that bastard there."_

Ann quickly tossed that man out of her thoughts. He was gone forever from Shujin and she would never encounter him again. As Ann was about to reach the entrance, a familiar figure was right there getting something from the vending machine. She turned around just in time to notice Ann. Ann wouldn't mind chatting with Shiho if this was any other moment, but today wasn't the day.

"Oh! Ann! I was just about to go get you, I just wanted a soda before I went-

Shiho then realized Ann was actually sweating a bit. Curiosity filled Shiho. Ann was never one for athletics, so Shiho immediately tossed that possibility out the window.

"In a hurry?"

"Ye-Yeah! So I-

"What's going on?"

Ann had attempted to dash off, but Shiho grabbed Ann's shoulder with an iron grip before she could escape. Ann looked away from Shiho. Ann didn't want to tell Shiho about her study session alone with Ren yet since Shiho would no doubt tease her about it to the ground under. She was also short on time since she wanted to have as much time as possible to spend with Ren.

"The-the…My modeling agency!"

A flash of inspiration hit Ann. Ann turned back to face Shiho.

"They asked me to come to a shoot, but never told me the time until right now, and um- it's really soon! So I gotta get home and get ready!..hehehe damm those guys I have to really lay it on them when I get there!"

Ann said with her terrible acting. Shiho loosened her grip when she heard that "excuse" and Ann took advantage of that moment and broke free. Ann dashed for the exit and waved goodbye to Shiho as she left through the front entrance of the school. Shiho stood there with a bit of a stunned expression.

_"I've never seen her so worried about modeling before? Didn't she used to cancel some shoots just because we would go out?"_

Shiho guessed that there was really something else going on that Ann wasn't telling her. As Shiho was wondering what that could be…..

"Oh? Shiho-chan? What are you doing right now? If you're not busy, would you like to chat for a bit?"

* * *

It was the middle of the day as the sun was high in the sky. The gentle shade of the trees made for a relaxing atmosphere that one would be lost in. The gentle breeze of spring came by and swept some loose leaves off the tree's above. A single leaf landed on some frizzy black hair as Ren was lost in thought. He sat at the table he scoped out on that day. Ren wore a nice black overshirt with some blue jeans to match. His brown boots were nice enough to be comfortable and somewhat stylish. The atmosphere of the park should have felt relaxing, but it didn't seem that way to Ren. Ren was incessantly tapping his right foot.

_"God damm….Is this what it feels like? Confessing your love to a girl in a normal fashion?"_

**"What's wrong? You've told Ann many times that you loved her before, right?"**  
  
Ren looked straight at his Persona. On Ren's face was a nervous smile.

_"But that was before! And this… Of course, I love Ann! There's no doubts in my mind and heart about it…..but what if she doesn't feel the same way? That's the part I'm scared of…. "_

Ren propped his face up with his hand to his cheek. He looked out on the pond where he saw people in boats, half of them seemed to be couples. The happy atmosphere the people had contrasted Ren's greatly. Ren started thinking about the past once again.

_"I never did take her on a boat ride back then…."_

**"Well…now's your chance, This entire experience has been to given to you to start anew, Ren."**  
  
_"…..Yeah….So many things we never got to do….So many things we wanted to do…. I now have the chance to fix all that….It all depends on this moment."_  
  
Ren took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled. Arsene floated by his side. The towering, rebellious thief gave Ren a sense of security even in the real world. Arsene was always there when he needed him-

_"…..Hah….It's a good thing you're here to calm me down Arsene….. I don't what I would do if-_

**"…..Well, I guess it will be a bad time to tell you this then."**  
  
-Or so Ren thought.  
  
_"Huh?"_  
  
Ren looked back at Arsene. Arsene coughed as he prepared himself.

**"This is a moment where lovers separated by time itself are finally reuniting once again! The red string of fate has brought the two of you together once more! AH! It would truly be a story to tell the kids one day."**

Arsene spoke in an eloquent manner. Ren didn't know where Arsene was going with this but understood once Arsene continued on.

**"My presence there would undoubtedly ruin such a moment, so I've decided to leave you two lovebirds be for the entire day!"**

_"WHAT?!"_

Ren was surprised by the fact that Arsene, the one who anticipated and urged him for this moment to happen, was actually leaving him be and missing out on it.

_"Bu-but Arsene-_

**"Ren! I may have been waiting for this day as much as you have, and boy oh boy have I've been waiting these last couple of days in agony and excitement!... But I am a gentlemen thief. Love can only be fully expressed when it is only between the sweethearts and I cannot bear to know my presence there would ruin what we have been waiting for!"**  
  
Arsene slung his arm over Ren's shoulder. Ren started getting nervous at the fact he would be completely on his own.

**"A man must be firm and decisive in his declaration of love, Ren! I want to return and see you holding a beauty in your hands in a loving embrace, AH! I can imagine it now!"**

Arsene let off a booming laughter. Ren was still a bit shocked.

_"Arsene won't be here…..this is too strange, he wouldn't-_

**"Besides I won't miss anything! I can still see what you see even when I'm far away so it will be like I never left in the first place. You get your alone time with Ann and I get my front row seats to a good show!"**  
  
As Ren finally discovered why the sly and inquisitive Arsene let him have his "alone" time with Ann, Ren discovered the Persona flying away from where he once was. Arsene looked back and shouted at Ren as his jet black wings took him farther and farther away. Ren stood up from the table and looked up in the sky where Arsene was going, a dazed expression was on Ren's face.

**"WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT AND I WANT TO SEE A GOOD SHOW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MAKE ME PROUD,REN MY BOY!"**

Arsene's laughter was heard even when he was no longer in Ren's sight and then eventually Ren could no longer hear it. Ren covered half his face as the anxiety from before came back much stronger than before.

_"Oh god, I'm actually alone now. No Arsene, just me and-_

"Hey, Ren! Sorry, I took so long. I didn't make you wait too long, right?"

A familiar, sweet, tender voice invaded Ren's eardrums from behind him. Ren froze slightly and slowly turned around. He became a bit stunned when he saw how Ann was dressed.

_"…..What are the odds…..on this exact day…..the same as that one…."_

Ren suddenly saw that day flash before his eyes. Ann had wanted to talk about Shiho moving away. She had just gotten out of a modeling shoot and wanted to meet right after. So when she walked up to Ren that day she wore a black over shirt that was unbuttoned to show the dark grayish blue blouse she wore under. Her black tights with black boots matched lovingly with her over shirt. Her beauty seemed much more apparent in the darkish outfit, but Ren still loved her all the same. The outfit was firmly imprinted in his mind because it was the outfit she wore when they confessed their love to each other. Ann, right now, was wearing that exact same outfit. When Ann came up to Ren, there was only one word in Ren's mind, but he let his instincts take over rather than his wits.

"…Beautiful…!. Ah…."

Silence rang out between the two as Ren said that. Ren had blurted out the word accidentally. Ren coughed slightly hoping to recover himself.

"I mean uh….I mean you really look beautiful today, Ann."

"O-OH!...Thank you…."

Ann recovered and sheepishly replied as she felt the heat rising in her cheeks. She felt the risk she took wearing this outfit today was worth it. The outfit was set to be shot later in May in a modeling shoot, but Ann decided she needed to bring her A-game and wore it today. The fact she could get Ren to compliment her made Ann feel she was walking on cloud nine. As she was just about to speak….

"Really you look beautiful…. but um…. where's your stuff?"

The compliment that made Ann feel on cloud nine seemed to have changed midway? Ann thought it was an odd question. She felt a strap over her shoulder, so it should be her school bag…., right? Ann looked at her bag and suddenly was shocked to see her purse rather than her school bag. Ann looked inside and felt relieved that she brought the absolute necessities like her phone, wallet, house keys. Upon finding all of that, Ann soon groaned to herself.

"I'm such an idiot….I forgot all my school stuff…."

Ann grabbed her head in annoyance. How could she forget the stuff needed for today's study session!? Ann figured she must have been busy dressing up and imagining how the day would go, that she started thinking it as a date rather than a study session and left all that stuff accidentally. From what Ann said and how she acted, Ren already came to a conclusion.

"Well…..I guess we'll have to share mine then. Here I think I have a spare notebook you can use."

Ren sat down at the table and started taking his stuff out. Ann sat right next to Ren while she chided herself in her head. Although, this turned out to be a stroke of luck for her as they had to sit very close to each other as they had to share the same set of study materials. As she sat closer to him, Ann noticed the leaf stuck in Ren's frizzy hair. She giggled at the fact and reached over his head picked it right off. Ren noticed Ann reaching for something but didn't know why. Ann showed Ren the leaf.

"Seems you were waiting so long that you started to collect some leaves, huh?. Sorry about that."

Although she apologized, it didn't feel like that to Ren as he smiled at the teasing. Ann thought maybe much wouldn't happen between the two of them, and she was fine with that. She got to spend more time with Ren and that made any day worth it to her. She had no idea about the confession she would receive.

* * *

Arsene flew through the sky, he stared blankly ahead while his golden eyes shinned vividly bright until eventually, he sighed. His eyes also dimmed down.

**"He's actually tutoring her! I thought that was just a way to get her to come to the park!"**

Arsene sighed again. He looked down to see he was in Shibuya. He calmly flew through overhead, looking for a place to stop. Arsene headed towards the Hachikō Statue as he enjoyed the story of the faithful dog. Arsene planned to check on Ren and Ann from time to time until that moment arrived or was close to it. As Arsene flew through a certain part of Shibuya, he spotted a woman with curly auburn hair. This sight alone attracted his attention because there was one distinct person who came to mind. She was sitting alone in an open-air café. It was a table for four, but it seemed like no one else was there with her.

**"If it isn't Haru….what is she doing here by her-**

Arsene stopped mid-sentence as someone else who was familiar popped out of the cafe. Shiho walked out of the cafe and sat down in front of Haru.

"I ordered our coffee and sweets. Ann likes the sweets here, so I'm sure you'll like them as well."

"I've never been here before, so I must thank you for ordering for me."

Arsene watched the girls chat amongst themselves. Forgoing his original destination, Arsene sat down right in the seat next to them. The pair became a trio without the other two knowing.

**"An interesting pair….I wonder if they'll talk about anything of interest."**

Arsene's eyes flashed a bright golden hue for a second before sighing and dimming down once again..

**"He's actually tutoring her in trigonometry?! UGH!!!!! REN!!!!"**

Arsene was now wondering if it really was a good idea to leave the clueless romantic be. As Arsene was covering his face in disappointment….

"So….what did you want to talk about?"

"…..I want to know…..if Ann-chan likes Ren."

**"OH?"**

Suddenly Arsene's attention was drawn to the conversation of Haru and Shiho rather than Ren's tutoring. Shiho looked at Haru for a couple of seconds before answering.

"Why do you think she likes him?"

Haru paused for a second, collecting her thoughts.

"….I might have not noticed at first, but after…spending time with everyone. I've noticed a couple of instances where Ann-chan would always be glancing in his direction. After noticing those couple of instances, I thought back to before. Ann-chan would always seem to have a smile on her face when she speaks to Ren."

**"Hmmm….could it actually be true?"**

"Well, I think it's normal to do that with your friends?"

**"That's also a possibility…"**

Haru shook her head and looked at Shiho with a smile. Arsene felt he was learning much more about women from this conversation.

"Do you enjoy romance films, Shiho-chan?"

The question threw Shiho off because she indeed watches a ton of romance films with Ann. She couldn't lie about this.

"I mean yeah, but-

"Then I'm sure you've noticed it. The smile given to a lover compared to a friend. Watch enough films and you notice it. Also…."

Haru gave a sly smile. Arsene waited with bated breath.

"Did you know they held hands in the movies when we went to watch Pach-Saw?"

**"Oh? Haru noticed Ren…. well he wasn't very discreet and assumed everyone was focused on the movie."**

"THEY DID WHAT?!"

Shiho responded abruptly, an excited expression on her face. Haru covered her mouth as she laughed at Shiho's reaction.

"Did Ann-chan never tell you?"

"Nu-NO! What the heck, Ann!? Why didn't you tell me this juicy detail happened! I expect to hear everything that happens between you and-

That was when Shiho saw an amused smile on Haru's face. Shiho then had a sudden realization. Arsene shouted into the sky.

**"SHE LOVES YOU, REN! Oh…..It's too bad he can't hear me…."**

"I think you just proved my point. So, Ann-chan does like Ren."

Shiho sat down in shock from the trap she walked into. Haru laughed lightly. Shiho looked at this trickster before her.

"So you lied about that hand-holding in the theater just to get me to blurt it out?"

"No, that actually happened."

"So in the end, I'm still clueless! Damm that Ann! When I get my hands on her!"

* * *

Ann suddenly shivered as an unknown foreboding came to her. Ren looked at her questioningly and wondered why Ann did that?

_"It doesn't feel cold?"_

* * *

Shiho was definitely going to do a thorough interrogation with Ann the next time they met up. Only Shiho never knew the news she would receive at that time, would render it completely useless. Haru looked at Shiho's expression, which seemed like a plan was formulating in her head and chuckled.

"You seem to care about Ann-chan a lot to be thinking about her so much."

Shiho stopped thinking about her "revenge" and looked at Haru with a smile of remembrance.

"Of course I do. Ann's my best friend, ever since that year in middle school, we were always close friends. I don't think anything could tear us apart."

Haru pondered the response.

'…If you don't mind, can you tell me more…about how you and Ann-chan came to be friends?"

Shiho looked at Haru with consideration. Despite the recent trickery this senpai did to her, Shiho knew that Haru was a cinnamon bun in her nature. No malicious thoughts came to mind when you spoke to Haru or thought about her. She was a kind senpai who treated her peers with respect and consideration despite her upbringing. Shiho also felt terrible about the fact she snooped in on Haru's and Ren's conversation on the roof, so why should she hide something from her? It's not like it wouldn't come up eventually. Shiho took a sip out of her tall glass of water, it was going to be a long story.

"Well….it all started with a painting in our middle school art class….."

* * *

Ann stretched her back. Ren looked at her and laughed.

"Let's take a break?"

"Yes Please!"

Ann got up and stretched her arms. Despite the fact she didn't exercise much, an energetic girl like Ann didn't like sitting around too much. It could be one of the reasons why she didn't like studying much, but that was a very small part of it since she also liked to lounge around and play games on her handhelds. Ren took something out of his bag.

"I made some sandwiches if you want a snack."

"Oh! Yeah, I'll take one!"

Ann sat down next to Ren, happily taking a sandwich he offered. As they were eating, Ren glanced in Ann's direction, curious to see if she liked it. Ann noticed and cheekily smiled at him.

"It's good, so you don't need to worry about it!"

"Oh, Good….I was a bit worried it might be like my coffee from that one time."

"Hey, That was when you barely started learning right? It was good coffee for a beginner! Besides, it's not like I'm an expert about coffee anyway! I just drink it from the cafés I go to with Shiho!"

A sore subject for Ann since she unknowingly said Ren's coffee was mediocre. Ren chuckled slightly at Ann before looking at the pond in front of them. Ann followed his line of sight and saw the sight as well. The sun had barely started setting as it reflected off the surface of the pond. It looked the same as always since Ann had come here a number of times with Shiho around the same time of the day, but right now, Ann thought it looked beautiful at that moment. Ann glanced at Ren who sat right next to her. Was it because Ren was with her now that she felt this way?

A different perspective on things if you're with someone else. Somethings you thought looked ordinary before, could look completely beautiful if you're with someone special, and Ann felt she was experiencing it right now. It was just that person being there with you that made the whole world seem there was much more to show. Ren looked away from the sunset and saw Ann who was seemingly focused on the scene.

"It looks nice, right?

"Yeah….I've always liked coming here, it's calm and peaceful. It's hard to believe there's a place like this in Tokyo."

"Yeah….with how Shibuya or the trains to Yongen-Jaya are, I can imagine how it will be here…"

"Oh! That's right! You've barely started living here right?"

Ann looked at him with a smile. Ren smiled slightly back. It wasn't his first time in Shibuya, or Tokyo for that matter. This was just what he had to say at this moment.

"Yeah….It's all so…..new…."

Ren instinctively sighed as he said that. Ren suddenly felt this feeling of homesickness, but not towards Kyoto, but towards his past. It wasn't something Ren could easily cover up as he continued living on in this new timeline, and every so often, something or someone will always remind Ren of who he was before and where he came from.

"…..Are you homesick?"

Ann said as she noticed Ren's change in mood.

"…..In a way…I guess you can say that."

Ren had a sad expression on his face. She hated it. Ann hated seeing this look on Ren. Confident, kind, happy, goofy, serious, reliable, handsome, smart, these were all things Ann felt Ren's appearance and personality showed. Now she saw one she didn't want to see on his face, but she also now knew that even Ren couldn't run away from these emotions. Ann wondered if his current situation with his record didn't make him feel miserable, but this feeling of homesickness did, what was it about "home" that Tokyo lacked. She wanted to make Ren feel comfortable with his stay in Tokyo.

_"Family?...I've never asked him about his family…..friends? I wonder if Ryuji knows?...maybe his….girlfriend…..does he really have one?..."_

All sorts of possibilities ran through Ann's head. The silence between the two was suffocating.

_"What the hell are you doing? Ren?! This was the day you were supposed to confess! Not mope and bring Ann's mood down!"_

Ren chided himself internally.

"I'm sorry for bringing the mood-

"You have us, Ren!"

Ann interrupted Ren.

"Ryuji, Shiho, Haru, Morgana…and me. We're all here for you, Ren. I know we're not your family and friends back home, but I'm sure we can become like them…You've done so much for us, I haven't begun to repay you for what you've done for me, and I'm sure Ryuji and Shiho are same. Haru and Morgana, I'm sure they care about you as well now even if you haven't done much for them, but….WAIT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

Ann suddenly grabbed her head in frustration which surprised Ren. Ann started collecting her thoughts again and took a deep breath. She looked at Ren seriously. She put her finger on Ren's chest to wake him up from his dazed expression.

"Look what I'm trying to say is that we're your friends now, Ren. We want you to be happy as well so if anything's bothering you, don't hesitate to reach out to us all right? My phone's always open to your calls and messages. Ok?"

Ann held her phone up playfully with a kind smile on her face.

Ren, at this moment, felt his heart melting. Ann didn't know that while her message was meant for his friends and family back in Kyoto, Ren also felt it was towards himself, and everyone in the past.

_"That's right! Ann's right…. They're my friends, even if they're not the same as the ones from before, they're still them. This is still Tokyo, and it can become that "place" for me again..."_

Although Ren and Arsene had this conversation a couple of times, to hear to it from his previous lover was an epiphany for Ren. Ren looked at Ann and finally showed that smile she loved seeing so much.

_"There it is! That award-winning smile of his!"_

Ann felt she accomplished her mission. She smiled back, and they shared this sweet moment together.

"Thanks, Ann. It really… means a lot to hear that."

"I'm glad I helped!"

Ren laughed at Ann's happy reply. She really was his sweetheart.

"You're real sweet…. you know that, Ann."

Ann blushed at the guts Ren had to tell her that directly. Ann twirled her finger in her pigtail and avoided Ren's gaze with a silly smile on her face.

"Hehehe, thanks. Shiho tells me that a lot too."

"Well….Just know…..I really mean it."

Ann felt the heat on her cheeks rise on an even further level.

"O-OH COME ON!? I'M SU-SURE HARU'S SWEETER THAN ME! I MEAN YOU'VE SEEN ME YELL AT RYUJI BEFORE FOR HIM BEING AN I-IDIOT AN-AND I GOT MAD AT SHIHO FOR SENDING THAT PICTURE OF ME IN BED SO I GAVE HER GU-GOOD WHACK ON HER ….."

Ann could feel herself blushing feverishly in front of Ren, but under Ren's incessant compliments she couldn't control her emotions anymore. She even started babbling on about how she wasn't as sweet as Haru or how she showed anger to Ryuji and Shiho as if saying she wasn't a sweet girl at all. Ren smiled softly as he saw Ann stumbling with a crimson blush on her face, he would be an idiot if he didn't realize how Ann felt after witnessing her reaction. Ren felt incredibly lucky that the girl he fell in love with in the past, fell in love with him again in the present. The anxiety and sadness that was there before was gone, even if it wasn't, Ren wouldn't give a damm about it. He would still do it. He would still continue on with what he was about to do.

"..I thought you looked cute like that…..while you were sleeping."

Ann finally covered her face out of embarrassment. Her blush could still be seen.

"Please…stop it. I wasn't dressed! I didn't have any makeup on! My hair was a mess! I wasn't cute, looking like that!"

"….Well…I really mean it. You looked cute even without all that stuff, Ann."

 _"YOU SAID IT AGAIN!!!!! WHY?! WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT?!!!!!!!!_ _"_

Because of all the emotions Ann was feeling, she couldn't think properly. If Ann could think his words through, the meaning behind them was obvious, unfortunately she wasn't in a state where she could do that. So, Ann was only continually thinking why he kept on teasing or complimenting her. Ren's smile grew wider as he felt he was really close to saying it.

"Ren…. Please stop teasing me. I don't know what you're going to say next, but I feel I'll finally pass out from embarrassment if you do say it."

If an outsider were to see Ren and Ann acting how they were, they wouldn't see two friends studying together, only two lovebirds playfully teasing each other. Ann put her hands down from her face and showed a sight Ren had never seen from Ann in all the time he's known her. Sure, Ann would blush from time to time in the past, but how crimson her face was right now, Ren feared she might really pass out if he confessed to her. Her eyes were a bit watery as she looked away from Ren's gaze. She had a pout on her face as she didn't know when he was going to stop. Her emotions were still in a disorderly manner with her only wondering when it would end. Ren looked at her and decided to end it here.

"Ann…I really mean it when I say this…."

_"Oh god! What's he going to say now?!"_

Ann looked at Ren with the same blush on her face. Ren thought she looked lovely and cute when she was like this. It made Ren want to see her like this more after the fact. Ren took a deep breath and held Ann's hands which caught her off guard.

"Re-Ren? What are-

"I love you…"

Ren said it. Those three words shut Ann right up. Ann had her mouth slightly open as she was in the middle of speaking, but no words came out after the initial words. Her eyes were focused on his, but they were seemingly frozen. It seemed Ann just shut down completely. Ren wondered if he had rushed things and Ann had actually passed out, but soon Ren saw that the blush on her cheeks now covered her whole face. If this were an Anime/Manga, Ren could picture the steam coming right out of Ann's head.

It was a success…but Ren felt that wasn't enough though….. It wasn't enough to express the feelings he had for this platinum blonde beauty. Ren had waited a whole year and four months for this moment and he didn't want to stop the momentum here. Ren's boldness and his passion grew to the next level and did something even he never planned for. He let go of her hands, and while Ann was still in the middle of shock, Ren pulled closer to the stunned Ann and took advantage of the fact that her mouth was slightly open and delivered the final blow. He kissed her. It was a critical hit to the stunned Ann much like how they dealt with shadows in the metaverse. Thankfully, Ren was still in the right mind to not let the kiss go beyond something simple so after a couple of seconds, he separated from those sweet lips that were coated in red lipstick and lip gloss. As Ann was beginning to regain clarity, she first noticed the slight blush on Ren's face. Another first for her to see on his face. Ren looked at her with his smooth smile.

"I love you, Ann Takamaki… and I really, REALLY, mean it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to try it once! Just once I wanted to try a cliffhanger ending! But don't worry, the next chapter is close to being done! So you wont have to wait long! Hope you guys enjoyed all the parts of the chapter and be ready for the next one soon! Hope to see you again next time!


	24. Shiho's Support.

The birds were getting ready to roost for the night as the sun was setting. The sky had an orange tint to it. The spring breeze rustled some trees and detached some loose leaves from their home. The detached leaves flew along with the breeze and soon blew over two people. There were many words that could describe the atmosphere between the two. Passion, affection, fondness, romantic, intimate, but they all had one thing in common. The love between the two was apparent by any onlooker.

Ann continued to look into Ren's dark grey eyes with shock from all that happened as Ren locked onto Ann's bright blue eyes with the affection he always looked at her secretly with. It never wavered in the time Ren spent away from Ann, in fact, it had grown much stronger. Ren knew Ann was the only one for him, and now arriving at this moment, Ren wanted Ann to be his once again.

* * *

Shiho finished her tall glass of water. The sun was close to setting as the day rolled by unexpectantly quick. Shiho looked on the table and saw the finished cups of coffee and plates that once had sweets on them. Shiho turned her attention to Haru who was sitting across from her. She was still drinking her coffee as she did order another one.

"And that's the story of how we became friends. Told you it was long."

"That's a good thing! I expect a story of good friends to be a long one or else it wouldn't feel like much happened between you two."

Haru giggled as she saw Shiho's tired expression. Haru took another sip out of her coffee.

"So I have just one more question."

"Well, I've already spilled the beans more than I should have, so what is it?"

"Do you think Ann-chan has a chance…. with Ren?"

"…......."

Shiho had no response. The one thing that worried her about Ann's crush on Ren was that he wouldn't return those feelings. Haru sighed as she saw Shiho silent answer.

"I would like to say to encourage Ann-chan more, but-

"Ren has someone already…..doesn't he?"

Haru looked at Shiho in a bit of shock. Haru didn't think Shiho had figured this out.

"How do you-

"Haru-senpai…..I have to apologize to you first."

Shiho stood up from her seat, took a formal tone, and bowed slightly to Haru, which surprised the later. Haru quickly shook her hands.

"Shiho-chan!? You don't have to-

"No, I need to do this…. the reason why is…."

Shiho went on to explain her eavesdropping on Haru and Ren's conversation on the roof. Haru listened silently from start to finish. Shiho looked up at Haru apologetically after she finished.

"I'm so sorry, Haru-senpai…."

Haru had a bland face on her. No reaction Shiho could pick up on, and just as Shiho was assuming Haru was angry or disappointed in her. Shiho saw Haru giggle and take a sip out of her coffee.

"Is that all? I don't really mind if you listened in. I was going to tell you all one day anyway."

"Bu-but I did-

Haru crossed her arms in a playful manner.

"Fine if you're insistent on this then you are now forgiven. There! Problem solved!"

Haru said in a whimsical fashion. Shiho looked at Haru and finally sighed.

"So I was worried for nothing."

"I'm still glad you told me, it's the thought that counts."

"Right…Right."

Shiho sat down in her chair in an exhausted manner. Haru looked at her in an unsatisfied way.

"So…that still didn't answer my question…in fact, since you knew, why did you continue to support Ann-chan like this?"

Shiho looked down at her empty plate, somewhat wishing she had a sweet to nibble on. She sighed sadly.

"I couldn't do that to Ann…I couldn't just tell her to give up on this crush she has on Ren. It's probably the first one I had ever seen. "

Shiho had a gloomy expression on her face. Haru sighed sadly as she understood Shiho's struggle.

"I know it might be hard to tell her, but the more you let it drag on, the more hurt Ann-chan will be in the end. I'm sure Ann-chan will-

"You don't get it, Haru…."

Haru was a bit stunned to be cut off from Shiho in a cold tone and that Shiho had a bit of an annoyed expression on her face. As quickly as it came, it quickly left and what replaced it was a slightly shocked and apologetic expression.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Haru. I didn't mean to cut you off like that it's just…"

"…..Why don't you tell me why? I'm sure I don't know the whole story of why you chose not to tell Ann-chan."

Shiho looked at Haru softly for second before sighing.

"Ann's my best friend. When I first met her, there were all kinds of rumors about her. I even believed some of them before I got to know her. That day….. in that art class, let me see what kind of person Ann truly is. When we started getting real close, Ann started telling me about her life, how she never got close with anyone outside of her parents, she always moved around the world never really having anywhere to truly call home….. She would always have to move before she could really have a friend. She never had a true friend until I came along. The one she's had for the longest…I felt so sorry for her…"

Shiho looked down at her new coffee. Haru had ordered some when the waiter came to leave the bill. Shiho looked at the steam rise from the fresh coffee.

"Ann said her time in Tokyo was the toughest. The looks she should have been proud of….Ann started to hate them because of how people were treating her here….The people…made her feel she need to change according to their lifestyle…That she needed to be the same as them…..they didn't like how she was different than them….."

Shiho had this look of resentment that Haru had never seen before.

"Our classmates…..God damm there were there some idiots in middle school! No one tried to understand what Ann was going through! They all excluded her as "the foreigner". Some boys and girls in class even labeled her as a slut who would sleep with anyone just because of her looks and body! UGHHH! I hated those people the most!"

Shiho kind of wished right now that she had some of Ryuji's spunk as she totally wanted to slam her fist into the table, but she didn't want to make a scene.

"Some boys in class would attempt to ask her out just to try and have sex with her…..Of course, Ann rejected them, but I hated how that was the only reason she ever got those confessions…..no one confessed to her…for her…that lovable airhead that no one tried to understand..…..I felt awful for Ann to only be valued just for her looks and body....It wasn't easy for her at first to come to that realization.....The night's Ann spent crying because she felt like that was the only good thing about her....."

Haru listened to Shiho's story with a very heavy heart. Haru had never received a confession before, mostly because of her status that was like a repellent to most of the boys in their school, but Haru always imagined those confessions to be wonderful, but now reality seemed to crush that naivety in Haru.

"I thought Shujin might be different….that maybe someone would see Ann for who she was…but no….in the end something worse came…."

Haru naturally knew what, or more specifically who Shiho was mentioning. Shiho sadly frowned as she remembered that first year in Shujin Academy.

"I had volleyball try-outs and eventually I made the team so I spent less time with Ann as practice for volleyball started…Soon I would be too "sore"…or really I should just say I just didn't feel good with all the injuries I would receive from practice to even think about hanging out with Ann afterward's. I'm sure she felt lonely during that time…"

Tears started forming out of Shiho's eyes.

"I eventually became a starter…..what should've been an achievement only felt like a ton of bricks landed on me. It wasn't fun….I started missing those simple times with Ann, and to top it all off…..I started hearing rumors about Ann again….."

Shiho tightly clenched her hands into fists.

"Ann's such an idiot! She thinks I didn't hear about them! How they were saying Ann was fucking…him…ARGHHH! I don't even want to think about it! I hated him to the bone, but my parents were happy I was doing good in volleyball….. They wanted me to continue….I started thinking if this was all I was supposed to do? Just listen to my parents because I was making them happy….. but by doing that….I abandon my best friend…I became scared of what he would do to her if I ever went against his demands…..…"

Shiho stared crying finally. Shiho felt a nudge on her shoulder and looked to her right to see Haru with a handkerchief. Shiho took it and wiped her cheeks that had tears on them.

"I'm sorry I'm like this…."

"It's fine…. If you want we can stop here."

"No, it's fine…I feel I need to tell you this, Haru. You're one of my friends now so I need to rely on you….I don't know who else to talk to about this.."

Haru nodded and sat down right next to Shiho rather than across her….and to the opposite of Arsene who silently listened to the two. The story naturally let him see Shiho in a new light.

**"….Shiho's a strong girl…like they say, birds of a feather flock together."**

"That was our whole first year. I was subjected to Kamoshida's cruel volleyball practices and Ann…..was subjected to his….harassment…that at the time I didn't know… It hurts to know I might've unknowing subjected Ann to that bastard all this time because….she did it for me…"

Shiho noticed her coffee went lukewarm but didn't care about it anymore.

"I went into the second year at Shujin academy only thinking that there were two more years of that hell left…but that's when it happened…."

"….Ren came to our school?"

"Yes….and no."

Haru became puzzled by the answer. Shiho giggled at Haru's expression and continued speaking with a familiar smile.

"I can remember it vividly….even if it was just a month ago, Ann looked lost on that first day of school…like she couldn't focus on what was in front of her…She had something on her mind that made everything else irrelevant….."

"….Was it because of Kamoshida?"

"No….not because of that asshole….. It was because…. Ann had fallen in love."

Shiho giggled some more as the image of her love-stricken friend made her feel the platinum blonde girl had another lovable side Shiho had never seen.

"…Ren?"

"Yup! At the time I didn't know who the mystery boy was, but after we saw Ren in the hallways with Ryuji at lunch. I noticed Ann looking at him like he was the most interesting thing in the world. I knew who got her interest and was surprised to find out it was the "Infamous Transfer Student"."

Haru giggled at the title.

"Does Ren really have such a nickname?"

"Yeah! That's what everyone calls him. When I found out it was Ren, I wanted to confront him to see what kind of guy he was…..the rest became history and I found out Ren was one of the kindest people I had ever met because of….what he's done for me, Ann, and Ryuji. People he's barely known yet risked his own future for us….."

"Ren truly is special isn't he?"

Shiho slowly nodded her head. She noticed the sun was close to setting and it would be dark soon.

"I want my best friend to be happy. Ann had fallen in love with a great guy, and I wanted to help her get this happiness she rightfully deserves after everything she's been through….but now I find out there's no hope because he already has someone else in his heart?"

Shiho stood up from her seat.

"I can't accept that! That's bullshit, Haru! If you saw how she talks about Ren, you'd know that she's fallen deeply in love with him…..she told me herself, I said some stupid stuff to get her to calm down about those feeling she has, but really I want Ann to just tell Ren. That she loves him, maybe that will get him to change his mind …..but I don't know if Ann ever will say anything…..and that worries me….."

Shiho slumped back down into her chair. Haru held Shiho's shoulder.

"I really didn't know anything…. I'm sorry for my comment earlier on telling Ann-chan that."

Shiho shook her head.

"It's fine, Haru…. You didn't know anything, but that's not your fault. It's not like I knew much back in that first year of Shujin….."

Haru looked at Shiho in a new light as well. The ordinary girl now had some new qualities or maybe they were always there and Haru never noticed them until now. Shiho seemed like an honest and supportive friend to Ann. Haru closed her eyes for a second and opened them with a new intention.

"I'll assist you Shiho-chan! I'll also help Ann-chan in getting with Ren!"

Shiho looked at Haru for a second before smilingly at her words.

"Thanks, Haru. I can use all the help I can get with this. Let's get Ann together with Ren. Actually…..I have an idea and its…."

Haru listened in on Shiho idea. The two girls giggled after planning everything out and got right to it. Shiho tired taking a sip of her coffee but was saddened by the fact that it had gone cold. She still drank it in the end while Haru paid for the meal. Arsene chuckled as well.

**"Some new supporters for yourself, Ren…Oh right! I haven't checked up on them in a while, let's see how-THEY'RE DOING??????"**

If Arsene was drinking water at this moment, he would most likely spit it out at this very moment. Arsene peered into Ren's vision to see him sharing a kiss with Ann.

**"WHAT THE HELL DID I MISS WHILE I WAS LISTENING TO SHIHO'S STORY!??????"**

* * *

The scene was still the same for the two of them. Ren had just confessed once again to Ann. He had even gone as far as to kiss her on the lips and yet she hadn't said a single thing. Ann's bright blue eyes were glued to his and it seemed it might stay that way if nothing was done. Ren took another deep breath. His heart was beating so quickly that Ren felt like it might burst at any moment.

"I'm-I'm not joking, Ann. I love you. I've felt this way ever since I first met you….."

Ann had regained herself and silently listened to Ren. She could see the calm and cool Phantom Thief have a timid face with a hint of red to it for the first time. There was no mistaking his words for anything else.

_"He….Ren loves me?…Is…..is….this really happening?..."_

Ann had started to question whether this was a dream and that she would wake up only to find out it really was….but if that was the case, she didn't want to wake up. She kept her eyes glued to him as it seemed Ren had more to say.

"From your platinum blonde pigtails to your bright blue eyes…..I was drawn into your appearance….You looked so beautiful under that canopy under the store….."

_"Canopy?... I can't remember something like that?"_

Ann tried to remember that moment, but couldn't. So, she was only left guessing as to what Ren was talking about.

"After seeing you, I wanted to know who you were, what your name was, what kind of person you were…"

Ren brought his hand up and caressed Ann's face. Ann didn't knock it away or do anything. Ann let him do it as she wanted him to continue…plus it felt nice to her like it belonged there. She closed her eyes to completely focus on the feeling of his hand. Ann suddenly recalled that one night she attempted to do this by herself, but it didn't feel right to her. This feeling right now, it was the one she was looking for that night.

"We've come a lon-… a short time if I really think about it…. only around a month we had gotten to know each other. Seems like such a short time to confess to someone…. or even tell you I love you, right? You must think I'm a bit too emotional or a bit crazy…"

Ren said in a helpless smile. It was a short time to Ann, but to Ren, it had been a year and a half since he last told her he loved her. Ann wanted to deny it and tell him she loved him as well, but she still stayed quiet for some reason. Ren didn't get nervous from her silence, in fact, he felt more inclined to say more. This was a test to himself, to tell her how much he loved her for this whole time she was on his mind.

"From the way you love sweets, to how hyperactive you are, to your crazy imagination-

Ann giggled slightly at that. She naturally remembered their trip to the planetarium.

-how that laughter of yours just melts my heart, to how some stuff just seems to fly over your head-

Ren chuckled at how much of an airhead Ann can be at times. When Ren looked back at her, he noticed she started pouting at him when he said that. It made Ren smile more brightly.

"How you make that face whenever I tease you-

Ann blushed when he pointed it out.

"How red your face gets when I point it out!…"

Ann blushed more but couldn't help herself while Ren laughed at her. This was coming on way too fast for her to react properly. Ren enjoyed reading Ann's expression.

"Even if I say all that or anything else…. there's still a whole lot I don't know about you….but I think that also makes me more sure….that I love you. I want to know everything about you….and I don't think staying as friends will let me do that….I want you, Ann…"

Ren stopped caressing her face and gently held her hands. All this time, Ann didn't resist one bit of his advances on her. She felt no malice or lust like many other boys that had confessed to her. This whole time she felt it. Ren truly loved her. Much like she loved him. Ann felt her heart was going to burst with bliss as this felt like the greatest joy in her life.

"So…You don't know a lot about me…and that might be a good reason to not date me, but-

-the same could be said for me!"

Ann finally spoke after all her silence and interrupted Ren. Ann looked at him with a blush that Ren felt had been on there for a while now.

"I…I want to know a lot more about you too….Ren. You're not the only one who feels that way….."

Ann sheepishly looked down at the hands that held hers. She said it. She basically confirmed with Ren that she liked him as well. Was…Was this it?

Ren looked at Ann who was looking at their hands and smiled affectionately at their hands as well. He started to caress her hands and to Ren's delight, Ann started doing the same with a loving smile on her face as well. They intertwined their fingers together or simply caressed the other's hand in a tender fashion. They continued to play like this for a while before Ren looked away from their playful hands, got up from his seat and looked at Ann who watched him. Ann saw Ren had a serious face which drastically differed from the kind and soft one before.

"Ann….I feel like I've said this so many times in the past couple of minutes, but each time I say it, I mean it. I love you Ann Takamaki…. Will you be mine? Will you be my girlfriend?"

Ren bowed slightly in front of Ann. Ann sat there in silence. The words echoed in her mind as she took them in. Ren bowing slightly in front of her, behind him was the setting sun which reflected off the surface of the pond. It was a beautiful sight, but the words he just said made it even more memorable. Those words were the ones she had been waiting for ever since she realized she fell in love with Ren. When Ann heard Ren say them, a void she never knew she had suddenly been filled in as if he was the missing piece in her life. Something came back to her….Ann felt Ren had come back to her despite never being her's in the first place, but she had this feeling. She knew she wanted to be together with Ren and joyfully responded. Ann suddenly got up real close to Ren and jumped into his chest which he thankfully received. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"YES! -YES! -YES! I WILL!"

Ann happily giggled while Ren wrapped his arms around her waist. Ren held her tightly never wanting to let her go. She continued to giggle in his embrace.

_"That laughter….that sweet, sweet laughter…. I have it back….I have it-_

"Re-Ren?"

Ann said in a slightly gasping voice. Ren finally woke up from his daze.

"You're-You're kind of squeezing too hard…."

Ren realized his blunder and let go of Ann immediately. She took a breath in as Ren seemed to have been a bit too hard on her. Ren quickly went to check up on her.

"Are-Are you okay? I'm so-sorry!!! I didn't know my own-

Ann stopped him with the wave of her hand and giggled at his apology. Ann went to Ren and entered another embrace with him as if Ren just didn't try and crush her. Ren returned it albeit with not as much strength as before. Ann chuckled a little.

"I was squeezing you real hard too….I guess you just didn't feel it….."

"No….I felt it…I felt you in my arms….No matter how hard you squeeze I'm willing to stay in them…."

"…..Well…I'm sorry I can't do that…I feel like you would squeeze the living daylights out of me if you tried your hardest."

"I'm sorry, Ann."

"I already said it was okay didn't I?"

Ann giggled again. Ann felt happy at his concern because it wasn't the concern of her friend, it was now the concern of her boyfriend. She buried her face in his chest.

"Still….you were holding onto me pretty tightly, almost like you didn't want to let go…."

"….Of course, I didn't. I finally get to hold you in my arms… _again_ …"

Of course, there was that moment when they went to save Shiho, but that didn't last long, and they weren't together like they were now.

"…You know…I remember that day at Shibuya square …..

Ann had a sad frown on her face that Ren couldn't see, but Ren could feel it. He used a bit more strength to hold her. He wanted to give her a sense of security.

"I felt so alone…Shiho's volleyball position was on the line and…..Kamoshida wanted me to go to his place after that call….. I never told you that…did I?"

"…..No, you didn't…."

Of course, with how things went, Ren never had that talk with Ann at Big Bang Burger and she never specified her troubles with Ren. Ann continued speaking in his embrace.

"I seriously felt like my life was destined to be a living hell…that I was supposed to be that son of a bitch's plaything…..and then….."

Ann looked away from his chest and looked up at Ren's face. Ren saw the bright smile he loved so much.

" and then…You came….You came into my life, Ren. You saved me and Shiho….You-You-You-

Ann pulled his head in for a kiss on the forehead. Ren blushed a bit but was happy to receive a kiss from Ann for the first time. Ann noticed his blush and blushed back as well. Seeing the suave and brave leader of the Phantom Thieves blush was eye candy to her. It was something Ann could definitely get used to.

"So-Sorry…I got caught up in the moment…."

"…You can do that a lot more you know?"

Ren smiled at Ann. Ann still looked embarrassed.

"….I'm glad you're here with me now..…really…."

Ren continued to hold Ann in his arms by holding her around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his back. It looked like they never wanted to separate from each other and stay in that position for the rest of their lives…. unfortunately, real life wasn't like that. Ren looked around and noticed it was getting dark and thought they should probably be heading home soon. He looked at Ann and saw that she didn't seem to notice how late it started getting.

"Let's get going, Ann…We have exams soon."

'UUGHH! Why did you have to ruin it?!..."

Ren chuckled at her reaction. Ann was pouting as Ren had to bring up exams at their confession!

"Of course, you would mention them! Why couldn't you wait until we got home, Ren?!"

"C'mon, I want you to do good in them."

Ren pulled Ann along. They got all of Ren's stuff and started heading towards the subway station. The held hands as they walked to the park exit when Ann started thinking about something.

"So….are we going to tell everyone…..you know, about us?"

Ann was talking about the other Phantom Thieves. Ren thought about it. They did keep it a secret before, but that was only because of the events so far, and bringing that up in the situation…. Ren didn't want any unknown troubles to spring up. It wasn't the time to tell them at that point since they finished Okumura's palace and were under the crosshair of the public. Ren looked at Ann. He did remember Ann was excited to tell everyone once everything ended…. only they never got that chance. Ren sighed, and Ann took that as a no. Ann looked a bit saddened by the response.

"Oh…. alright that's-

Ren looked at Ann with a smile.

"I'll leave it up to you. You can tell anyone you want, and I won't mind it."

"…..are you sure? You looked like-

'You probably want to tell Shiho, right?..."

Ren stopped their walk out of the park. He continued to hold her hand in the same tender fashion as before and Ann really loved that.

"I really don't mind you telling anyone…..it's just there's one person who…..well I don't know how he'll take it."

Ren helplessly chuckled when he thought about that "person". Ann started thinking about who Ren was referring to, but it didn't take long before a familiar feline popped up in her head. Ann sighed as that "person" came up.

"….Oh, right. Morgana…."

The cat, whose crush on Ann was obvious to everyone. If him calling her Lady Ann didn't make it obvious enough for everyone, the fact he would always try to show off in her presence in the metaverse or outside of it…. which was all the time, made it all too obvious. Ann sighed in frustration.

"I'm sorry to Morgana, but I started liking you the first day you came to Shujin so no matter what he did, I wouldn't "like" Morgana like that."

'…The first day at Shujin?"

Ren didn't know she had fallen for him so early. Ann started blushing at she blurted it out without thought. She twirled her finger in her pigtail.

"Ye-Yeah…..I just started looking your way and….I don't know, there was just something about you that I just wanted to know….and then all that happened so…. What I'm saying is I just think…Actually….I know I fell in love with you at first sight too….."

Ann sheepishly giggled when she said that. Ren smiled at the act, but the new bit of info left him wondering. Did Ann fall for him the same way back then? Ren looked at the exit to the park in the distance, groups of people were leaving the park as well.

" _…..I guess….I'll never find out_ …..Yeah…so let's just think about it more before we tell everyone alright?"

"Yeah! That sounds like a plan!"

Ann was overall happy with everything that happened today. She got the boy of her dreams and she found out she was the girl of his dreams. Nothing could bring her mood down.

* * *

 

Ann and Ren arrived at Yongen-Jaya. They walked together while holding hands. It was one of Ann's first requests, and Ren was happy to oblige. No one from their school should be out this late anyway so they should be in the clear.

As Ren and Ann came close to Leblanc, Ren noticed a towering figure at the corner. Of course, such a thing should have been the focus of attention by all the people walking by, but they walked on without giving the figure a glance as if it was invisible. The figure started floating towards Ren and Ann and soon floated side by side with Ren. Ann didn't show a reaction either.

**"Mission accomplished I'm assuming?"**

The phantom thief asked in a teasing tone. He paid extra attention to Ren's and Ann's joined hands. Ren smiled at the jest.

_"Weren't you watching?"_

Arsene facepalmed.  
  
**"Ughhhh, you'll have to tell me about it later….. I was preoccupied with something."**  
  
The response made Ren wonder what could have distracted Arsene so much. Arsene was looking forward to the confession as much as he was.

**"Oh…. You'll see what I mean."**

Arsene said as if reading Ren's mind and gave a glance backward's. This prompted even more confusion from Ren and just as he was about to question Arsene…..

"Ann??? What's going on??!!"

"Oh My! You two??? Are you????"

Two familiar, and seemingly shocked voices voice assaulted Ren's and Ann's eardrums. Ann froze when she heard the first. It wasn't one she expected to hear here….and so late or even right at this moment. The couple turned around and saw an interesting duo behind them. Haru and Shiho. Naturally, the attention of the two was on Ren and Ann's hands which were still held together. After a moments shock, the duo's eyes sparkled with immense interest.

"Ann….are you guys?...you know?"

Shiho had excitement written all over her face and Haru while not showing as much still had her eyes sparkling at the two. Ren and Ann both looked at each other as they both felt embarrassed about the whole thing. Ann then attempted to separate from his hand and maybe come up with an excuse since they did promise to tell everyone at a later date but was surprised that Ren held her hand tightly, not wanting to let go. As she looked up at her new boyfriend for an explanation, all she saw was his smile. Ren scratched his chin in embarrassment, but also because he came to a decision.

"Since they've seen so much…I guess we can just tell them now…."

Ann took a moment to take in his words before squealing in delight. She wrapped her arms around his neck in her excitement. The bold and affectionate display was all Shiho and Haru needed to know the status between the two. The group found some benches to sit at while Ann gave a shortened story of how it came to be.

Ren looked at the time and saw it was getting really late. He glanced at Ann who was still speaking with Shiho and Haru. It seemed the girls wouldn't stop talking unless he did something. Ren glanced at Shiho and then Haru and then Haru's bag. Suddenly, a realization hit him.

"Hey….Haru? Where's Morgana?"

Everyone stopped talking when the cat was brought up and everyone's eyes were on Haru. Haru suddenly had a shocked expression and looked at her bag but didn't check inside. The action made everyone panic as one outcome popped up in everyone's mind. Haru slowly opened her bag.

"I-I'm so sorry! I-….Yatan~♪~! Just kidding! Morgana said he was going to have a training night in Mementos today and do not expect him back until the morning. I believe his words were "I'm going to train hard until Lady Ann can see the handsome man I am inside."

Haru had a playful smile and showed everyone the contents of her bag. No cat was in sight. Shiho and Ren heaved a huge sigh in relief meanwhile Ann heaved a sigh in annoyance. Even now the cat seemed to have her in his thoughts. It felt flattering at first, like a kid admiring an older sister, but now that she had a boyfriend, Ann now knew it was ticking time bomb waiting to go off. Ann looked at Haru, a bit exhausted from the tension just now.

"I didn't take you for much of a jokester, Haru."

"Ya-right!… This senpai of ours is full of tricks and surprises."

Shiho nudged to Ann while eyeing Haru with a knowing look.

"Mhmhm~♪~"

Haru kept the playful smile on her face. She knew what Shiho was referring to, but it was something only the two of them knew….or that's what they think anyway. Arsene knowingly chuckled at the gesture as well. It was a surprise to Ren as well.

_"Was Haru…. always like this?"_

The quiet, reserved, kind senpai never showed this playful side much to everyone before. There were hints of it, but never like this? Ren suddenly started wondering.

_"How much more do I not know….. about everyone?"_

**"You have all the time in the world to find out. No need to ponder about it now."**  
  
Ren eventually agreed, but another question popped up that he kept to himself. Did he really know his friends as well as he thought he did?

The group decided to end it here. Haru was going to give a ride to Shiho and left shortly after. Ren and Ann spent a couple more moments together since they found it hard to separate. They stopped at the intersection of Leblanc. It was always where they parted ways. Ann looked down to where Ren had told her where the coffee shop was.

"So…now that we're…. you know…together now."

Ann giggled as she was saying that. Ren's heart always felt warm inside whenever he heard Ann giggle.

"…when are you going to invite me over?"

"Well…if we're talking about that, when are you going to invite me over? I have a grumpy old man at my place…."

Ren fired back. Ren didn't really mean that about Sojiro…..but Sojiro at this point in time…he kind of was a somewhat grumpy old man…

"Hey! I asked first!"

"I know….but that still doesn't answer my question."

Ren looked at her with a smirk. At that moment, Ann knew she was going to enjoy this relationship she now had with Ren. Of course, it was what she wanted, but now that it was a reality, the fun was only just beginning.

* * *

 

Shiho was all giddy in the limo. Not because of the fact she was in a limo, but because of what she just learned about. Ann was now Ren's girlfriend.

_"Ann did it! Or more like Ren did it! But YES! YES, ANN'S GOT THE GUY, SHE GOT HIM!"_

While Shiho was all giddy, Haru had a different expression. It seemed like she was pondering something. Shiho wanted to speak to Haru and gush over all the details they just heard but noticed Haru's expression.

"What's wrong, Haru? Something on your mind?"

Shiho's question snapped Haru out of her train of thought.

"…...I'm sorry I'm not as excited as you, Shiho-chan, and trust me, I'm happy for Ann-chan…..but there's something that's bothering me about this….."

"??? What's bothering you about this? Mission accomplished! Ann got the guy!"

"…..But what about this other girl Ren was speaking about?... You know, the one he told me about on the school roof?"

"…...."

A detail Shiho had forgotten in her excitement and would have forgotten if Haru hadn't reminded her. Suddenly Shiho understood.

"Right…. there was another girl…..but what if Ren just decided he wanted to be with Ann? This girl never popped up and maybe Ren didn't want to miss the opportu-

"Shiho-chan…. Do you remember what I said about Ann-chan? You didn't see Ren's face, but I did… He had the same face that Ann-chan had whenever she was with him. This girl is as special to Ren as Ren is to Ann-chan. It's part of the reason….."

Haru looked at Shiho with a helpless smile.

"…why I gave up the idea of trying to be with Ren…."

"….Haru….you also fell for him?"

It was always a possibility in Shiho's mind, but to hear it straight out of Haru's mouth….it was definitely an eye-opener. Haru nodded and smiled.

"I don't think I could've compared to Ann-chan's crush, but it was definitely there. Only after that day on the school roof is when I stopped having those feelings…but I still enjoy our relationship now! Ren gave me some encouraging words that day, and they're engraved in my heart. Its' why I don't feel it was too much of a loss not being with him…. but now I'm only left with confusion…"

Haru contemplated what was going on here.

"What is going on with Ren? Is that girl really not that important….. No, He's not the type of person to just forget somebody he cared about like that? In the end…. who does he love?... Or is it possible…. No, I don't think Ren would do anything like that…"

While Haru was thinking of all the possibilities, Shiho suddenly felt another obstacle come in the way of Ann's happy future with Ren. She facepalmed and eventually angrily sighed.

"When will it end!?"

Haru looked at Shiho and wondered what the girl would do. Shiho had her eyes closed for a while until finally, she looked at Haru with resolve in her eyes.

"I'm sorry about this girl, but Ann's my best friend, and if someone's going to brokenhearted in the end, it's going to be her!"

Shiho made a declaration of war against this "mystery" girl. Haru blinked in surprise before silently wondering what Shiho would do. Shiho gave a mischievous smile.

"All we gotta do is make Ren fall for Ann completely! Them being a relationship is a huge advantage for Ann, so we just gotta turn up the heat! Close the deal and make sure Ann is the only one for Ren! So…. Are you with me, Haru?"

Haru looked at the mischievous kouhai and wondered what Shiho would have her do, but she also saw a bunch of fun to be had if she did join in. Shiho extended her hand out to Haru as she took hold of it. The two had a common goal and that was to bring the newly found couple even more together. The mischievous best friend and the sly senpai would cause all sorts of chances for the couple….all because of a misunderstanding that wouldn't be cleared up for a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The misunderstanding, but in the end, we'll benefit from this. Trust me! A closure to the confession! Our main ship has now sailed and we head to Madarame! The second palace...the second... the sec....It's gonna be a long road ahead.....
> 
> So thoughts on Shiho's somewhat spotlight this chapter and somewhat Ann's middle school life? I figured I could add a little more into the whole foreigner thing with Ann and also the rumors about her that seemed to have been brushed off in the story(game), and a bit of her middle school life(I'll add Ryuji's inclusion into that when the moment is right!) Those kinds of things I(personally) expect to not go away easily, also considering the whole message of the game:they're all outcasts in a sense. Or...did you think I just made a complete sob story for Ann when not needed? To be honest...I feel like something like this could have happened. People are dicks at times. Anyway I liked this little background on Ann and Shiho. Always willing to explore further into the characters(in my own way) when the game didn't, and I somewhat planned to do this for other characters as well, so look forward to that as well!
> 
> Finally.....The confession! How did you guys like it?! I know we all expected it to happen but how did you guys picture I would do it? There was lots of scenarios in my head, that i planned to do, and then this one came up. Sure, Inokashira Park isn't what I would say the most original spot( I think anyway) to do it, but i definitely had the idea for a secluded confession spot and have a sunset confession because you know....cliche's...I tend to love them, but I hope i did it well enough lol!"
> 
> Overall! Thanks for reading the chapter(and this long end note), hope you enjoyed it! and finally I hope to see you next time! To the next arc!


	25. Subway Trains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reason for the title? This chapter mostly takes place at the station square in Shibuya or inside a subway train. 
> 
> Just a heads up. This chapter doesn't progress the story a whole lot, it's mostly just slice of life stuff I would say...Also it's pretty long so prepare some time!.... Hope you enjoy it regardless!

A familiar velvet prison was all Ren saw right now. The two wardens stood on the other side of his prison cell and the supposed god sat before him in his usual desk. Ren just finished returning to his prison cell as he just finished a battle with a Persona that Justine and Caroline had him clash with. Ren looked at himself, satisfied with the results. There was also a hint of happiness that was left over from his successful confession with Ann. Caroline noticed his expression which seemed odd to her.

"You seem to be in a happy mood, Inmate? Have you finally gone brain-dead?"

"As always you seem to say the nicest things, Caroline."

Ren joyfully said from his locked cell. Despite finishing another one of the twins Persona's in battle, not a hint of fatigue was seen on Ren. Nothing could bring his mood down, not even Caroline's usual taunting. Justine checked something off on her clipboard and flipped to some other papers. What was on the clipboard was something Ren always wondered, but whenever he asked, he was always given the same ambiguous answers, so in the end, he gave up on asking them. Caroline gave Ren a suspicious glance.

"Oh? You must really be brain-dead to think I said something kind about you."

Ren rolled his eyes and didn't bother. Justine finally looked up from her clipboard and looked at Caroline.

"I think he was using what is called sarcasm, Caroline."

_"And that's why you're my favorite, Justine."_

"….OH! O-Of course, I knew that! Bah! Inmate, you've grown bold enough to use that one on me, huh!"

Caroline, who had a slight blush on her face, used her electric baton to slam Ren's cage which Ren let go as to not get shocked. Justine looked at Ren thoughtfully.

"It seems you're progressing much faster than we anticipated on your trials…."

"Of course, I'm not going to half-ass it…."

Ren glanced at Igor across the room. Ren met eyes with the long-nosed man as Igor was watching Ren as well.

"A commendable effort on your part, but ruin will not be stopped with your current power alone…"

Ren grimaced as Igor mentioned "ruin". To Ren, who had experienced such "ruin", he naturally wanted to do everything in his power to prevent it from happening again.

_"How much more power will I need?_... Hey, Caroline! I want to fight against the next Persona you have!"

Caroline shook her head. That cocky smirk crept up back on her face after her slight embarrassment from before.

"Sorry Inmate, there's just not enough time to finish the next battle, even with your strength now. Be grateful, I'm giving you this head's up."

Justine looked at her master and then back to Ren. Her dull expression returned, the same as always.

"Is there any other questions you would like us to answer before you are sent back? We will do our best to answer them."

Ren looked at Justine and looked back at Igor. The one who sentenced him to death was right there and yet, Ren had to be obedient for now. Despite his previous grievances with Igor, Ren couldn't show any hostility, it would be too suspicious. Ren closed his eyes, thinking on what he still didn't understand and that's when something came to him. Ren looked back at Justine.

"…..I remember you saying…that my bonds will help my Personas grow even stronger? Could you go into more detail about that?"

* * *

The morning life in Tokyo was in full force. Outside of Leblanc, signs of activity were apparent despite it being in the back ally. Ren put his Shujin jacket on to finish dressing up. Yesterday was a special day for Ren, while his "dream" reminded him he couldn't overindulge in such things.

The power of Persona really was reliant on the will of the person or was it just person themselves? Ren wished there were others who he could talk to about this, but his friends wouldn't really understand if he asked them or more like they would ask him questions instead.

As Ren looked at his phone, a notification came up.

(Ann: Hey! Do you wanna meet up to go to school together?)

Ren smiled as he saw Ann' icon and wondered how he should respond. After a couple of seconds, Ren thought of something and snickered. How would Ann react to this? Ren started his response.

(Ren: Do you need to ask? I'll be waiting by the usual spot. See you there soon, love)

(Ann: Love?)

(Ren: I was looking up some things to call you by. You know considering you're my girlfriend now.)

Ren saw Ann taking a while to respond. He could imagine her flustered expression now.

(Ann: I would rather you just call me by my name…I like that a lot more.)

(Ren: Ask, and you shall receive! See you there soon….baby.)

Ren put his phone away with a smirk. Arsene pondered the nicknames.

_"That's better…. right?"_

**"Hmmm, I don't know, it sounds a bit off?"**

Maybe nicknames weren't a good idea. It's not like they used them before, it was just a little something Ren wanted to try. Arsene followed Ren out of Leblanc after Ren said goodbye to Sojiro. Ren soon arrived at the intersection where he waited for Ann. He would always arrive early since he lived closer. Ren started thinking about the days to come.

_"The day we meet Yusuke is coming up…hmmm, how am I going to go about it?"_

**"So, I wonder what you plan to do about "that"? I can't imagine you'd let it go with how you and Ann are now together."**  
  
Ren helplessly smiled to what Arsene alluded to.

_"I have a couple of ideas but which one to use is what I'm having trouble with."_

Ren suddenly saw something on the other side of the sidewalk that caught his attention. Some golden pigtails were swishing in the air as Ren saw Ann rushing to meet him. Ann had a bright smile on her face as she saw Ren waiting for her. Ren stopped thinking about Yusuke and just focused on her until she was finally in front of him. Ann looked at him. Her happy go lucky smile changed to a helpless one as she remembered something.

"Really? Baby?"

Ren scratched his cheek. He got called out on it.

"Okay,…maybe nicknames aren't a good idea."

Ann giggled and rolled her eyes at him.

"You think?… Just call me by my name…. you know like when you confessed to me?

Ann suddenly emitted a bright pink atmosphere around her. Whenever she recalled that moment the whole world seemed to be rosy to her. Ren smiled as he was feeling the same as Ann.

"Alright, Ann…Hey, I got something I want to tell you…."

Ren pulled closer to Ann and leaned close to her ear. Her ears were already flushed with how close Ren was. She heard Ren take a deep breath as he quietly whispered into her ear.

"I love you, Ann."

Ren pulled away with a cheeky grin as the blush from Ann's ear reached to her cheeks.

"Th-That's not fair….."

"You said you liked it when I said it like my confession so I'll just call you out like that from now on."

"I won't be able to focus at school if you do something like that!...and we'll be found out for sure!"

"Oh? Is that so? I expect good grades out of you then since we've only been going out since yesterday. You should have been focusing in class all that time, right?"

Ren gave Ann a sly smirk and playful wink.

"What are you? My mom?"

Ann said in a helpless fashion to Ren's counter. Ren shook his head.

"I'm not, I'm your boyfriend. So, I naturally care about your future as well. That includes your grades…."

Ann felt her heart skip a beat. Ren took her hand as he started pulling her to the subway station. She didn't resist though as she took his words in.

_"He's already thinking about stuff like this….."_

Not that she didn't like it, just it felt like Ann underestimated Ren's feelings for her…..or maybe this was how it was for every relationship at the start?

Ann looked away from the hand holding her's and looked at Ren. Ann suddenly started thinking how Ren was in his grades. Ann never asked him, but Ren seemed to be smart enough to get good grades if he made those study sessions easy to understand. Ann looked ahead and saw some students from Shujin. Ann quickly took her hand back to prevent them from being seen.

"We should be careful. I mean we still haven't decided if we want to tell everyone…."

Everyone being Morgana and Ryuji. Haru and Shiho had already figured out the status of the two. Ann had told them to keep it a secret and they complied. Of course, The couple had no idea Shiho and Haru had plans of their own. Ren agreed but felt a bit sadden from the sudden separation.

"So…I never asked…How are you in the grades department?"

Ren chuckled a bit. Was it finally time to show off his skills?

"Are you asking if I'm smart? Are you sizing me up?"

Ann shook her head.

"I don't care if you're not great. Just like you…. I have to care about your grades too….."

Ann had a bright smile on her face. Ann naturally didn't want Ren to be the only one with such strong feelings. She wanted Ren to know she cared about every little thing he did. Ren smiled back.

"I'm actually as bad as Ryuji…."

Ann's smile froze. Ren was totally lying.

"…That's a lie and you know it….."

Unless Ren was a complete master at bullshitng those two study sessions they had together. In which case…..Ann would be screwed for the exams to come. Luckily, Ren told her the truth a second later.

"True…and Ryuji's not too bad. You have to think he actually managed to get into Shujin…."

"….For some reason, I feel like it's luck he managed to get in…. "

"Nah, I bet if Ryuji really put his mind to it, he can get those good grades…. maybe he just hasn't found that purpose yet….."

"Purpose?"

Ann looked at Ren. A puzzled look on her face. Ren smiled softly.

"When you have something to work towards…. It really helps you focus. If anything helps you towards that goal…. you'll do your all to excel in it. I know that's how it was for me….. "

Ren wasn't as intelligent as he was now, because before, he was going through life blindly. No goal in mind and just going with the flow. That all changed when he came to Shujin. He had been given the task of stealing the hearts of corrupt individuals, being given the position of team leader, and being given many tasks that came with the position of team leader. Ren suddenly felt a responsibility he couldn't handle. All because of his negligence and stubborn nature to not change according to what came at him, the result of what happened at the end of his journey before came to be….

Ann looked at Ren and wondered where this confidence in Ryuji came from. Ryuji had known Ren for only a little longer than herself, and yet Ren believed in Ryuji so much. Ann thought back to his reason and felt it made sense, but she had a feeling this wasn't the only reason why Ren had this trust in Ryuji. Ren continued talking as they descended down the stairs to the subway.

"For Ryuji….that was probably the track team he was on before…"

Ren sighed sadly when he remembered it. Ann also sadly frowned. Kamoshida may be gone, but the "scars" he left behind didn't leave with him. Ann also wondered if Shiho still had those "scars" as well. She glanced at Ren as she felt being with him, helped ease the pain Kamoshida left behind. Ren looked at the people around him. Adults who were busy with getting to work or traveling and students who were patiently waiting for the subway train.

"A sports team in an elite prep school shouldn't be easy to join…. I'm sure you could ask Shiho that as wel-…..Sorry… Actually, don't bring that up with-

"It's fine…. I remember Shiho telling me how stressed she was about the requirements to even attempt to try out for the volleyball team. She was truly excited for it at one point….."

Ann sighed as she saw the train arriving at the end of the tunnel. It wasn't theirs, but there was still time to get to school so they could wait. They didn't know a thing coming into Shujin academy. Ren sighed as well. If you looked at Kamoshida from the outside and just the outside, you saw a former Olympian. Anyone would be excited to be trained by such a person, but sadly the person under that façade was a lustful demon. Another example of "To never trust a book by its cover". Ann looked at Ren and understood that maybe Ryuji wasn't as dumb as she made him to be….but still, Ryuji did have his moments.

"So I guess…..Ryuji also had something to work towards back then too…. Back in middle school, he seemed like the doofus he is now, but he was kind of on par with me in the grades department…. Maybe even better at times. I remember we had competitions to see who was on the lower end…"

Ann chuckled slightly when she thought back to those times.

"Seems you guys were somewhat close back then…..What happened?"

Ren asked. He knew Ann, Shiho, and Ryuji were in the same middle school together, but he didn't know anything besides that fact. Ann shook her head.

"Friends?... I mean, him and Shiho were friends I guess, but I didn't know him as well as I do now, so I guess we were more acquaintances back then…"

'Oh…. So, you guys didn't hang out a lot then…."

"No…. We were just in the same class together. Ryuji and Shiho seemed to have known each other a bit longer than me and Shiho…Ryuji seemed to have his own group of friends back then too.….I wonder what happened to those guys?..."

Ann didn't really try to remember their faces or names, so even if she had passed by them in the hallways of Shujin, she wouldn't give them much of a glance. Ren started thinking.

_"Maybe…it was those guys from the track team…."_

Ren remembered Ryuji talking about them at one point. As Ren was about to ask more, their train finally arrived. Ren decided to save the questions for later as something else came up. The train was crammed. Today was pretty bad as they couldn't find a seat to sit down so they had to stay standing up in a packed subway train. Ren instinctively covered Ann to make sure she was at least somewhat comfortable. Ann looked at Ren. She was still getting somewhat crushed, but the pressure was obviously less then what Ren was feeling. Ren looked at her. She wasn't as bad as other people, but she still had some discomfort shown on her face.

"I'm sorry, I can't do more…."

Ann shook her head. She was making him worry, and Ann didn't want to be a burden.

"I-I-m fine…. Are you okay? You're probably holding a lot of it back."

'…. This is nothing. If you're more comfortable that's all that matters…."

Ren gave her smile to let her know he was fine. Ann looked at those dark gray eyes and smile that seemed to be filled with kindness.

_"…..There it is….that look…that smile….God, I love him….."_

Little actions like this let Ann know her heart hadn't led her astray. She knew she found a keeper with Ren and she wanted to return the kindness he gave her ten-fold. Just as she was thinking that, the people behind Ren started to push with more force as they themselves were trying to be comfortable. The sudden force made Ren pull more closer to Ann, to the point where Ren's chest was to Ann's face and Ann's chest touched Ren's abdomen. The both of them blushed at the development. Ren could suddenly feel Ann's breasts touching his belly. The layer of clothing prevented him from feeling it directly, but that still didn't stop the sensation of the two mounds that felt extremely soft and Ren could tell the size wasn't small despite Ren never feeling something like this before. He suddenly thought of her metaverse outfit, the cleavage cutout showed a sneak preview of the sensation under jacket he was currently feeling.

"(*^*)!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**"OH HOHO! Aren't you the lucky one, Ren? HAHAHAHA!"**

Arsene laughed at the boy's flushed expression. He could naturally tell what Ren was going through at this moment. Ann was currently going through the same thing.

_" &*(%*%*%^^&* THEY'RE TOUCHING HIM, OH GOD!!!! I DIDN'T MEAN I WANTED TO REPAY HIM LIKE THIS?!!!!!"_

The force behind Ren weakened and he used that chance to immediately push back. Ren and Ann got their little space back, albeit with different expressions from before. Ann saw that Ren had a red-faced expression.

'I-Sorry about that…I-I got careless and let them push me….."

"I-It's fine….I-I don't blame you for it….I'm-I'm just glad you're okay…."

The two were stammering as they both knew they were avoiding the reason for their current expressions. Ren used all his will to not glance at Ann's chest. Since he couldn't look at them all, Ren was unconsciously trying to remember the feeling of them. It couldn't be helped as Ren was an adolescent now.

_"….They were so soft and bi-…AH!"_

Ren shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. Ann saw that and felt she knew what Ren was thinking.

_"..He's thinking about them…."_

While Ren was looking away, Ann glanced at her chest. She felt her chest burning as the sensation of Ren's solid abdomen was still there. The breasts that once attracted all kinds of stares, lust, and trouble, had now attracted the attention of her boyfriend. Ann glanced back to Ren as she saw he had a nervous expression, the reason was all too obvious to Ann now. She took a breath and calmed down. The train ride continued without any mishaps, but there was a deafening silence between the couple despite the train passengers being noisy. To Ren, it was very awkward.

_"She-She's obviously thinking about it, right?"_

**"How were they, Ren? Did you enjoy the sensation of them?"**  
  
Arsene's banter didn't help in this situation.

_"How can I think about that when Ann might be pissed at me!"_

**"….Ugh, fine. Hmm….. Ann probably knows you didn't do it on purpose. She probably doesn't think much of it."**  
  
_"…I would say the same…..if this wasn't Ann right after Kamoshida's change of heart…. She's barely getting over the fact of her body attracting perverted bastards like him, and I don't want to be mistaken as one….."_  
  
Ren wanted the relationship between them to start slow, he didn't want to rush things now that they were together finally. Arsene rolled his eyes.

**"A "slow" relationship, I believe you've already stolen her first kiss? That's jumping the gun I'd say."**

"…...."  
  
Ren couldn't say anything back. A kiss on the lips was something special…. especially the first. Ren started thinking about it. He didn't feel good as the word "stolen" didn't sit well with him.

_"Did…I mess up about that-_

Arsene started shaking his hands….or claws.

**"WOAH-WOAH-WOAH-WOAH…WOAH! Hold on there, partner. I don't mean anything bad when I say it like that!"**

Arsene coughed as he prepped himself for another piece of advice for Ren.

**"How fast you go or how slow you go doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is the destination. Ren, you should know this."**

Ren suddenly became a bit dejected when Arsene said that. Ann was looking at Ren while he went through these varying emotions. At first, he was nervous, then a bit irritated, and now he seemed a bit dispirited? She didn't know what was going on in that head of his.

_"Is it because of earlier?"_

Ann calmed down much earlier then Ren, so she came to a decision much earlier than him about their little "mishap". Arsene continued to talk to Ren.

**"What I'm getting at Ren is…. go at your own pace….don't go slow unless you need to."**

_"What's too slow and-and what's too fast?"_  
  
Was he a good boyfriend back then? It was something Ren always thought about in the time apart from Ann. That hurt look on her face when she found the truth of his lifestyle, hurt Ren deeply. That face of despair she had in their final moments together before everything ended, left a soul-crushing wound. He wanted to be the best boyfriend he could be to her now that they started anew and were together again, but…Ren knew he didn't know where to begin or how to be good to her. To Ren, the only one he could consult these things with was his other half. Arsene pondered the response.

**"I say once you start thinking about it is when you've doomed yourself."**

_"That doesn't-_  
  
**"Tell me, Ren…Did you really think if kissing her during your confession was going too far at the moment? Did you consider telling her you love her after a month of meeting her, too fast at that moment? Even earlier…when you told her you loved her….Did you think that was too much to say at the moment after barely getting with her."**  
  
_"….No, I wasn't thinking much, I-_  
  
**"There's your answer, Ren."**  
  
Arsene pointed at Ren's forehead.

**"You might be much more intelligent than the past you….but it still seems you have much to learn in other departments. Love is not an emotion you can simply understand…It's only something you experience. Do not think about what's right, just do what is right. You were doing so well, but now you're stumbling…."**

Arsene looked at Ann, who still kept her eyes on Ren.

**"Every relationship starts different, your lover came to accept that love you gave her anyway, so why the need to take it away?…. To me, it means she wants more of it. Give her that love that's been building up all this past year and a half!"**

Ren's anxious thoughts went away and what replaced them were the memories of that time at Kyoto. His old friends and family were there to keep him company, but there was that a special void that never seemed to be filled despite his peaceful time with his loved ones. Ren knew the reason for that void was the fact that the love of his life wasn't there. Ann was somewhere else and had forgotten his existence. He spent time and time again looking at the date…counting down the days to where he transfers to Shujin academy, to the day he could finally see her face again. In truth, Ren could have possibly looked up vague magazines and try to find one with her in it, but Ren knew it would only make the wait even more painful. He wanted to see Ann in person, seeing those golden pigtails that shook slightly whenever she turned her head, those blue eyes that seemed to reflect the sky above and those lips…. The sweet voice that came out of them and one he always felt was soothing to his soul. He loved everything about her. He loved Ann.

Arsene was right. Ren wanted to give Ann all the love that he had held back all this time. Why restrain it? Ren finally looked at Ann. Their eyes finally met after a long time.

"You finally looked at me…"

Ann quietly said. Ren suddenly felt a bit ashamed of himself. How could any man ignore a girl like Ann?

"I'm sorry….I was just shaken up from…."

"No, it's fine. I get it…Um-

Just as Ann was about to speak more; their subway train had finally arrived. The doors opened, and the crammed train exploded with people as they rushed to get out and reach their destination. Ren immediately held Ann's hand as to not get separated. After the chaos calmed down, Ren and Ann stood to the side as people walked by them. Ann looked at Ren. That frantic, immediate reach for her hand let Ann know once again she was always in his mind.

"….As I was saying….I'm not mad if that's what's worrying you."

Ren scratched his cheek in embarrassment. He was seen through or maybe he made it too obvious. Ann started to blush slightly as she was thinking about what she was going to say next.

"I….might've been a bit mad if…it was someone else like some stranger….but since it was you….I guess I don't mind that it happened…more like I'm glad it was you and not anyone else…."

Ann scratched her head and looked away as she was slightly embarrassed at saying that. She rolled her finger in one of her pigtails. She was basically saying she didn't mind Ren felt her breasts, but she also knew he would understand what she meant…. right? If she was being honest, she would have not felt much if it was Shiho or Haru, but having it be Ren, her chest was on fire and her mind was in disorder as well as she felt Ren's abdomen and chest. Ren wasn't the only one to feel the other's attractive qualities. From what Ann felt, Ren must be very fit to have the firm chest and stomach she felt. During that moment, she thought back to Ren's volleyball match with Kamoshida. His legs and arms were so well toned that she was a bit dumbstruck. It wasn't that Ann believed that Ren wasn't fit, but just from how appealing it was! Not overly appealing, but Ren just hit all the marks on her. Of course, Ann would never voice these thoughts to Ren.

Ren stood there silent as if he was processing the words. As Ann was beginning to question whether Ren heard her, Ren immediately held her hand and pulled her somewhere.

"He-Hey?! Where are we going?! Schools that way!"

Ren ignored her protests as he reached a somewhat secluded corner in the subway station. As she was about to ask again, her lips were sealed by his. All of a sudden Ren had given Ann her second kiss ever. Shock filled her eyes as she didn't expect her to receive her second kiss so quickly again after their first kiss….in fact, Ann still hadn't gotten over the first kiss despite it being yesterday! Ren separated from those lips as he passionately looked into Ann's shock filled eyes.

"I fell in love with you because of YOU, Ann….. I don't want you to assume…that I'm like those "other guys"."

Ren told her his worries. He'd rather say them here directly than sit there worrying at school about it. It took Ann a second before she realized who Ren meant by "other guys".She smiled at the realization. Her heart was filled with affection from Ren's concerned attitude.

"I think you were telling the truth earlier!"

"Wh-What? _Wh-What does Ann mean by that? OH GOD! Did I fuck up?!"_

While Ren was confused by Ann's response, she slowly walked towards the stairs to Shibuya square. She stopped after a couple of steps and looked at Ren with that same smile.

"You are as stupid as Ryuji."

"…"

**"Ouch…buuuut weren't you defending Ryuji earlier?**

Ren couldn't say anything to Ann or Arsene's little jab. Ren's initial reaction was priceless to Ann because of how shocked he was at the response, but she eventually noticed Ren got really sad afterward as he hung his head low, not even looking at the face she made afterward.

Ann felt she went a bit much with her joke, and after thinking about it a little, came up with an idea to cheer him up. She slowly walked back in front of Ren. Ann didn't expect Ren to take her little joke so seriously. While Ren was gloomy about his possible mistake with Ann, he felt a pair of hands grab his face and before he could react, he suddenly felt a pair of lips on his cheek. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds before Ann stopped. A loving smile was on her face.

"I wasn't serious…well mostly."

"…. Huh?"

Ren looked back at Ann. His hand on the cheek that Ann kissed as confusion came back to his face. Ann giggled at the expression and smiled tenderly at Ren.

"I already know you're different from "those guys". It's why I fell in love with you…"

Rend started at Ann with a dazed silly expression on his face. Ann giggled as she saw him with such an expression. Ann had a smirk on her face as she finally felt she got Ren for once.

"What? You're not the only one who can say "I love you"."

**"Hah! As they say, fight fire with fire, and I don't think you can win against her in regards to that!"**

Ann shook her head in amusement at Ren's silly expression before looking at her phone and noticing the time. Her joy turned to panic immediately.

"AH CRAP! We're gonna be late if we keep standing around! C'mon let's go!"

Ann started dashing towards the stairs to Shibuya square. They still had to catch the train to Aoyama Itchome where Shujin was located. Ren followed close behind, although his gaze was focused on Ann's back. What Ann said replayed in his mind over and over again until finally he sighed quietly and smiled as his gaze never left Ann.

_"I was already in love with you and yet….you keep dragging me further and further down that hole…..and I don't want it to stop. How much deeper can you make me fall for you?"_

The two rushed for the Ginza line. As they ran across the station square in Shibuya, Ren noticed a dark blue haired boy in crowds. Ren sighed in relief internally.

_"Yusuke Kitagawa. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."_

Maybe if Ren hadn't been keeping an eye out for Yusuke, Ren would have missed him, but he knew that the day they would meet would soon come so he was always on the lookout for that art crazed guy. What surprised Ren was that Yusuke paid no attention to Ren and seemingly kept his eyes on the person in front of him. Ann. Ren sighed but smiled as well.

_"Glad to see Yusuke hasn't changed."_

**"Beauty was always on his mind if I remember correctly…..So… when do you think he'll make his move?"**  
  
Ren lost sight of Yusuke as he followed Ann up the stairs to the Ginza line.

_"If I remember correctly….he came on the final day of exams….. That's when it starts…Madarame."_

Ren recalled their second target. The world "renowned" artist who turned out to be a greedy con man who plagiarized his pupil's works for his own reputation and gain. It was then Ren realized that even the humblest of people can actually be a much different person inside. Kamoshida made his disdain obvious to Ren, but Madarame kept that humble façade all the time in public, never really showing his true face. If it wasn't for the fact they tried to put his name in the metaverse app anyway, they would have never discovered his palace. It made their mission all the more needed.

Ren and Ann finally reached the train and,luckily, were on track to make it barely on time. As they entered the train, it seemed fate turned in their favor as this time, the train was much emptier than the one before. Ren and Ann found some seats together. As Ren sighed in relief at them making it on time, he noticed Ann fidgeting next to him.

"What's wrong, Ann?"

Ann snapped out of the trance she was in and looked at Ren with a bit of a blush. She twiddled her finger in her hair again. Ren started noticing a pattern with that.

"…um, I didn't say this before but…..Ca-Can you give me a heads up before…you do "that" again."

"That?"

Ren cluelessly said. Ann pouted that Ren didn't realize what she meant, but Ann still said it in the end.

"….The kiss…"

"…OH…"

Ren scratched the back of his head. Ann noticed that quirk of Ren as well.

"I'm sorry…do you not like it?"

Ren said in a helpless smile. He would tone it down if Ann really was uncomfortable with it. Ann still had that sulk on her face.

"I….I don't hate it."

Ren helpless expression turned to a curious one. Ann nervous blush was still there as she prepared to say the next part.

"I-I just…..I never saw it coming…you caught me by surprise twice and I never prepared myself for it….I just want to know it's coming….so I can be ready for it….for once."

Ann wasn't looking at Ren anymore as she turned her blushing face away from Ren. Still, Ren could picture Ann's face was bright red right now. Ren sighed as he looked at his embarrassed lover.

_"You are too cute right now, Ann."_

Ren looked around and spotted some students in Shujin uniforms. Ren sighed again as he couldn't go on the attack right now. He moved a bit closer to Ann which she obviously noticed.

"I'll give you a heads up next time…alright?"

"….Mhm."

Ann didn't dare meet Ren's smile. She would just make it more obvious how she was right now. The fact that Ren said "next time" made it apparent to Ann that he will kiss her again, and she'll know it's coming. The thought made her heart beat the fastest she's ever felt it, and yet…..there was anticipation for the moment to come. Although she had given him a kiss on the forehead and cheek, a kiss on the lips was special. The rest of the train ride was silent between the two, but it was a peaceful silence.

The rest of the school day continued on like usual, although Ann would try to avoid talking to Shiho and Haru about her time with Ren in the morning. Ann's cautious attitude elicited even more curiosity from the two girls. Ren had an easy time with Ryuji and Morgana since they didn't know a thing. Soon the school day ended calmly…..at least for Ren's group it did. With Kamoshida gone, the school was going under this awkward transition. A once highly respected former Olympian turned out to be physically and sexually harassing his students. The once prestigious Shujin academy was going under unwelcome changes.

* * *

Soon 3 days flashed forward and it was the final day of exams. Ren was walking next to Ann as he was smiling in amusement. The reason? Ren looked to his dispirited girlfriend.

"Hey, Ann. How you doing?"

Ren said with a teasing smile. The exams had not been well to Ann, even with Ren's two study sessions. That couldn't change Ann's dislike for exams, so she naturally was like this on the last day. She turned to him with a helpless frown.

"…..You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Wha? Me? No! It breaks my heart to see you like this!"

Ren put on a very dramatic display for Ann. Ren's silly act did bring a slight smile to her face.

"You and Shiho are going to get along just fine. She would do more or less the same thing as well."

"Oh? Maybe I should text her so we could coordinate like that!"

Ann smiled more as she heard Ren say that. To hear Ren planned on speaking to Shiho more was good news to her. Her best friend and her boyfriend getting along. That would be great! Ren saw that Ann liked that.

"….But…really. Hang in there. We're almost through these exams. When we finish how about I take you out?...you know…like a date?"

Ann's originally dispirited eyes lit up as Ren said that.

"Re-Really?"

Ren chuckled at the reaction. Ann always seemed to get a laugh out of him.

"Of course. Why would I lie to my girlfriend about a date?"

"…Mhm! Okay! Let's do this!"

The originally dejected Ann now had a blaze of energy in her as she emitted that usual spirit she always had. Ren also looked forward to it. It would be their first date as a couple.

They were walking up the stairs to the station square in Shibuya when Ann spotted two familiar figures standing next to the stairs to the Ginza line. One was her best friend Shiho as she wore her Shujin Academy uniform. Shiho didn't really share Ann's view of adding a little something to her uniform, so she was dressed in the prime example of the model student dress code. Next to Shiho was the polar opposite. Ryuji stood there in his usual modified student uniform. His black blazer was unbuttoned to reveal his yellow t-shirt with a comic style star symbol and the word 'ZOMG!' His plaid pants were rolled up to reveal his ankles. His white sneakers matched with the white belt he wore. His entire appearance screamed individuality when compared to the students in Shujin Academy. Ann suddenly looked at herself for a brief moment.

_"I can't really say much about that, can I?"_

Ann's uniform wasn't exactly dress code either. Ann wondered what it was about them that made them so different from everyone else. Was it the hair? As they headed to meet Shiho and Ryuji, Ann looked at Ren for a moment. If Shiho was the prime example of a girl's student dress code, then Ren was the prime example for the boy's student dress code. A stark contrast to Ryuji's uniform. Ren noticed her glance and looked at his uniform.

"Is there something on my uniform?"

"…..No, I was just thinking how you look real dashing in it."

"….Oh."

Ren was a bit embarrassed at the compliment, but was still happy Ann said it.

_"Lately, Ann's been really open about saying what she thinks. That's the third time this week she's complimented me."_

**"Perhaps she's learned that she's not the only one who can get embarrassed by such things."**  
  
Just like Arsene just said, Ann had a satisfied smile on her face when she saw Ren blush slightly.

_"He's so cute when he gets like that."_

Eventually, Shiho noticed the couple first and had a smile on her face as she saw them coming towards them. Ryuji turned to face them as well. Ann went to greet Shiho.

"Morning, Shiho!"

"Good morning, Ann…Oh? I thought I would see you be like Ryuji here."

Shiho nodded to Ryuji who had a similar expression that Ann had before. Ryuji looked towards Ren.

"Hey, man. How do you think you're doing on your exams?"

Ren gave him a thumb's up. Ryuji clicked his tongue.

"Anyone can say that!"

"But…he didn't say anything, Ryuji."

Shiho said with a joking smile. Ryuji sighed at Shiho's literal take.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know."

Shiho said with a giggle. Ann looked at the two.

"Do you guys ride the same train, or did you meet up by chance?"

"Oh! Well me and Ryuji always rode the same train together. It's just we never really talked after we got into high school…"

Shiho nudged at Ryuji which made a helpless smile appear on his face.

"We started talking again after all that. It's been nice catching up…."

Ren smiled as he saw the two girls chat. Something so simple was robbed of them before and now….they could continue to speak to each other like this. Ren looked at Ryuji.

"So…I'm guessing you're doing good as well?"

"….Ughh, I just want them to be over now."

Ryuji said with an exhausted expression while he started walking up the stairs to the Ginza line. Ren smirked as he knew the reason for Ryuji's tired expression.

_"Playing video games before an exam…I'd like to say when will you learn?, but this is technically supposed to be the first time I've seen you like this."_

The girls followed behind Ryuji while they were still chatting. Ren stood there at the bottom of the stairs for a couple of seconds. He glanced at the station square and smiled slightly as he saw that familiar Kosei uniform. He followed the girls up the stairs.

**"He should be making his move today correct?"**

_"If it's like before then yes it should be the same. But you know how it is now…..never can be sure about anything anymore."_  
  
Yusuke left Ren's sight as he went up the stairs and followed his friends to the Ginza line

* * *

The same could be the same for Yusuke though. Ren's peculiar glance at him didn't escape the artist's eye. Yusuke got an odd feeling looking at the boy with glasses and wonder what it could mean. Yusuke shook his head.

_"Now is not the time for that! I must ask her today! The woman with bright blue eyes, golden hair, complimented with a slender yet curvaceous figure. Her beauty will be the perfect muse!"_

Yusuke followed the group of four to the Ginza line. Luckily, their train hadn't arrived, and they were waiting by the train tracks like many other people. Normally it would have been difficult to spot someone specific in this crowd, but there were two golden beacons that allowed Yusuke to spot them with ease. Yusuke leaned back on the wall and waited.

_"Do I wait until she is alone?...No. She's always with someone…namely that boy with the glasses. It would be difficult if I waited after school, so it must be now!"_

Yusuke decided he would confront the golden-haired girl after their train ride to Shujin. Despite his eagerness, he knew he couldn't hold her up before or on the train so he decided to wait till after they got off the train. Yusuke wished he could get her alone, but he knew he couldn't be picky. He was making the request after all.

While Yusuke was going over his plan of action, there were two people who took notice of him. One of them was obviously Ren, while the other….

_"He's here…. again."_

Ann noticed Yusuke as well, same as before. Sometimes, someone's gaze felt much deeper than others to Ann. It could be somewhat related to a sixth sense she developed in her years as a model and more recently the ordeal with Kamoshida. Ann didn't know what this person wanted and was hoping it would stop eventually like others, but this person was persistent. Even though Ann was going through all this, she didn't want to mention it to anyone…..yet. It was her problem, so Ann felt she had to be the one to solve it and not bring anyone into it. Only when it became too much is when she would reach out for help.

_"Should I go confront him…Maybe. I'd have to be alone, so I don't drag-_

"Hey, Ann? Something wrong?"

Ann heard her boyfriend whisper in her ear. Ryuji and Shiho were too busy speaking about who the next target for the Phantom Thieves should be, to notice it. Of course, Ren told them to keep quiet about it. Ann shook her head.

"No-Nothing's wrong!"

Ann stuttered with her terrible acting. Ren smiled as he saw that.

"You can't hide anything from me, Ann."

Although Ren guessed what Ann was worrying, there was always the chance it was something different.

"Re-Really it's nothing."

It warmed Ann's heart to see Ren worried about her, but she told herself that her problems were her's, not anyone else's. Ren raised his eyebrow at Ann.

"Alright."

Ann internally sighed in relief when she saw Ren give up…..or so Ann thought.

_"…I'll show you, I can take care of my-_

"It's probably about that guy who's been stalking you these past couple of days…..right?"

Ann's body shook for an instant in surprise. She looked at Ren with shock in those bright blue eyes. Ren smiled as he saw her reaction.

"So I was right!"

"Ho-How di-did you know!?"

Ann didn't think Ren noticed the person as well. Ren shook his head.

"How could I not notice?"

Ren felt a bit guilty saying that. It was all because he had already experienced this once, so he more or less knew it would happen again. He could have stayed clueless like before and not say anything but seeing Ann worried like that, there was no way he was going to leave her like that. Ren took a glance at Shiho and Ryuji and saw they were still discussing random targets on the Phan-site. Ann looked at Ren and wondered if anything could get by him. Ann sighed.

"…Yeah, it's about that person….what should I do?"

Now that the Morgana was out of the bag, Ann decided to come clean. Ren shook his head.

"It'll be fine, Ann. I think he's harmless."

"Huh?"

Ann was thinking for the past two days about this person wondering if they had bad intentions and here Ren is saying the opposite. Ren smiled at her puzzlement at his response.

"It's fine, if he comes up to you, I'll be there to help you."

Ann calmed down once Ren said that. She knew Ren meant it when he said he would protect her. The train eventually arrived. They boarded the train, but compared to the past two days, Ann felt calmer. She looked to her side and saw the boy next to her join in on Shiho and Ryuji's conversation. It seemed every day, Ann felt thankful that Ren came into her life, but the days of their new relationship showed that those days could become even better now that she knew he would stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter turned into a lot of dialogue between our main couple and in turn....took almost all of the chapter...whoops.
> 
> Sorry if this wasn't the Yusuke chapter you all wanted. I planned for Yusuke to at least be introduced like in the game, but....I think I've finally understood the phrase "The story writes itself at times." I was at least planning for their confrontation after they get off the subway train, but things started taking.... a different turn.
> 
> Like I went into the chapter thinking "Part 1🡆Part 2🡆Part 3" but I ended up with "Part 0🡆Part 0.5🡆Part 1🡆Part 1.5🡆Part 2"....See what I mean? It ended up being longer....but I didn't progress as far as I initially wanted. 
> 
> Now...am I upset? No! I really liked this chapter despite it not going as far as I wanted initially. I kinda of improvised on the spot and was really enjoying the things i didn't plan for, but still worked. Of course some stuff didn't make much sense or I didn't like it and that stuff didn't make it into the chapter, but we still got to the end goal....or maybe not. lol.
> 
> Anyway, Sorry to everyone who wanted to see more of Yusuke, but next chapter will for sure have him in the spotlight! Thanks for reading the chapter and hope you liked it regardless of how little we progressed.


	26. Muse.

A charming young man with dark blue hair was slightly bowing in front of a golden-haired girl. He looked at the girl with a passion she had seen before. A girl with curly auburn hair also stood by to the side in shock as well. Her bag was rustling as if a beast was stirring inside. A feline eye could be seen through the opening of the bag, eyeing the young man with ferocity, as if wanting to tear the young man into sherds. The girl with golden hair stood in shock as well at what the charming young man had said before.

[You are the woman I’ve been searching for all this time! Please won’t you…..]

The sight of a man bowing in front of her before brought up a fond memory for her, but now she couldn’t help but panic slightly. She looked behind the young man to see a group of three. Two of them had shocked faces as well as they were staring at the young man, but one of them just looked at her, as if waiting for an answer. The girl turned her attention back to the bowing boy. She didn’t even think to hear the rest out before thinking…

“I ALREADY HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?????”

* * *

**  
A few minutes before that moment.**

The group of four arrived at Aoyama Itchome. The train doors opened and Ren stepped out first followed by Ann, Ryuji and lastly Shiho. Ann glanced back and sure enough, the person who had been following her had stepped out as well. She would have normally panicked or try to make a run for it, but thanks to Ren’s presence and words from earlier she felt calm facing this person. She even had a smirk on her face.

_“Bet you didn’t think I had my boyfriend on standby. Try anything and you’ll-_

“Alright, Ryuji, Shiho, listen up.”

Ren interrupted Ann’s train of thought. Shiho and Ryuji looked up to Ren as he was slowly going up the escalator.

“I want you guys to follow my lead ok?”

“??? Um Ok? But what are we-

“Is it time to question the leader, Ryuji?!”

Shiho suddenly got into her role. She never got to be a part of their activities in Kamoshida’s palace, so when Ren got into the authoritative tone and displayed the aura of a leader, Shiho happily played along. Ryuji didn’t know what was going on but decided to go along with whatever Ren was planning. Ann looked at Ren questioningly.

“Ren? What are you-

“Ann, I’m gonna need you to stand outside the entrance to the subway and wait for him.”

“Him?!”

Ann knew who Ren was talking about. Shiho and Ryuji looked confused at Ann’s reaction, but Ren didn’t let them have the chance to ask what was going on before going up the escalator quickly.

“Come on!”

Ren said to Shiho and Ryuji. The two looked at each other for a second before looking at Ann. Ryuji shrugged.

“Leader’s orders.”

Ryuji went on ahead. Ann looked pleadingly towards Shiho. Shiho suddenly felt bad about leaving Ann alone, but…..

“Like Ryuji said. Leader’s orders.”

Shiho didn’t know what was going on but knew Ren wouldn’t put Ann in any sort of danger. If he did, Shiho would show no mercy, even to her savior. Ann looked on as Shiho went up the stairs to follow the boys. Ann pouted angrily when they had left her alone.

_“What the hell???? Ren!!! You said you would be there for me!!!!”_

Although Ann thought that, there was still that underlying trust in Ren. She knew he wouldn’t leave her defenseless and wondered what this plan of his was. She slowly ascended the escalator while she let it take her up. She wanted to give Ren and the others time to prepare for whatever it was they were planning. She glanced back and saw that boy in the white shirt who continued to follow her up the escalator. She only glanced back to see the color of his shirt and immediately turned forward to not raise any suspicion. Ann looked towards the opening to the outside.

_“I hope whatever it is you’re planning, Ren, that it works!”_

* * *

  
Haru was peacefully sitting down in her limo. Her father would always have her be driven to school despite her wanting to try riding the subway with her friends. Mementos might have also played a part in her new interest in riding the subways. Her bag rustled. A muffled voice sounded through.

“Hey, Haru…..Can I ask you something?”

Morgana popped out of the bag. Haru gave the cat her full attention.

‘Oh? Of course, Mona-chan. What is it?”

Morgana looked around the limo. The extravagant interior used to leave him in awe, but now he had grown used to it. Morgan looked back at Haru. The sweetest girl he had ever met and the first person for him to meet as well. Morgana felt he was quite lucky to encounter someone like Haru. Morgana’s ears drooped down in a nervous fashion but suddenly perked up in confidence. Haru thought the behavior was very cute.

“….Well, I wanted to say….There’s this girl….that I like….”

Haru covered her mouth in surprise.

“OH!? Who is this lucky lady? Is it a c- Someone you met on one of your little adventures?”

Haru skillfully covered her slight blunder and Morgana hadn’t noticed thankfully. Morgana shook his head.

“No…. It’s…. someone you know.”

“….Someone I know?”

Haru thought about the people she knew closely which thankfully was a short list…..

_“Is that a good thing?”_

Haru went back to thinking about Morgana’s response. There were only three girls she knew.

_“One is Shiho-chan, another is Mako-chan, and finally………Oh…..Ann-chan.”_

Haru thought in realization. She coughed before responding.

“Okay, I have some guess’s but….What do you want to ask me about?”

Haru felt parched and started drinking from a bottle of water she had nearby while she waited for Morgana’s response.

“…..I’m wondering….when she’ll confess to me?”

Haru used a bit more force in shock as she slightly crushed her water bottle. The water came pouring out and spilled onto Haru’s sweater. She coughed for a second before looking down at her wet pink sweater.

“Ah! Oh no….”

Haru lamented her plight. Haru reached over her side compartment and took out some towels. Morgana watched this all with a puzzled look.

_“Was Haru always this clumsy?”_

Haru dried her sweater off as she thought of the most appropriate response.

_“I can’t say anything and yet……. No wonder Shiho-chan was so worried about Ann-chan.”_

Finally starting to understand what Shiho went through, Haru began to wonder what her kouhai would do in this situation. Morgana began fidgeting which looked cute to Haru, but now wasn’t the time to be focused on that.

“…So….do you think it’ll be anytime soon?”

“Ummm _…..How do I answer this?”_

Haru’s hesitance earned a sigh from Morgana.

“So….I was right….”

“Huh?”

Morgana’s response made Haru wonder what he was talking about. Had he figured something out?

“….It’s because….I’m like this, right?”

Morgana flopped his ears, which was adorable to Haru, but right now wasn’t the time to audibly express that.

“I’m not human…..and that’s why she won’t confess….”

Haru stared at Morgana in puzzlement. Were herself and Morgana looking at two different people? Haru happen to catch the looks Ann would give Ren and also the fact that they held hands at the movie theater. Those two points led to her assumption, but what did Morgana see to assume Ann liked him? Haru proceeded cautiously.

“You…uh…..sound so sure she likes you.”

Morgana looked at Haru with smugness plastered all over his face.

“I’m quite sure she has interest in me.”

_“…..But I’m sure we all do, Mona-chan.”_

The interest that wasn’t romantic interest, but interest in his origin or about the metaverse itself. No doubt everyone had that, even Ryuji who would bicker with Morgana all the time. Haru scratched her chin in a helpless fashion.

“Umm, is there anything else that makes you so sure?”

“Hmph! Plenty!”

That cheeky grin which used to always make Morgana so funny suddenly made Haru worried about what he would say next.

“She always compliments me when I’ve done some big damage to shadows and when I’ve taken one down, she’ll say “Way to go, Mona!” I don’t hear her saying that to anyone else!”

Haru closed her eyes in defeat.

_“Mona-chan, I clearly remember Ann-chan doing that with everyone. Do you just not remember?”_

Haru never knew that whenever Ann complimented Morgana, he would be so over the moon in delight and would completely disregard the fact that she would compliment the entire team afterward.

“OH! OH! I know another one, she’ll always scratch under my chin whenever she comes up to me!”

_“I DO THAT TOO?!!”_

Haru wondered if Morgana was just trying to find any good willed act Ann did to him as an example of her so-called attraction to him. It made it worse for Haru since she knew Ann was in a relationship with Ren now, so Morgana’s love was doomed to failure. At this point, Haru completely understood Shiho’s feelings back then. Morgana sighed after saying that.

“I can say a lot more, but….it can’t change the fact that I’m like this. That must be the only reason why she hasn’t said anything yet!”

Morgana jumped out of Haru’s bag.

“To be honest, I’m worried some other guy will come by and try to take Lady Ann away while I’m like this. I’m not worried about Ryuji though, the blond monkey’s probably going to fail his exams and I’m sure Lady Ann wouldn’t be interested in someone so dumb.”

_“Ah. So, you just went right out and said it.”_

It seemed Morgana had forgotten the fact he was trying to hide the fact he liked Ann. Morgana looked out the window as if trying to see someone outside. Haru could picture that it was Ann that Morgana was trying to look for.

“No…the one I have to be worried about is Ren. Joker.”

While Morgana was looking out the window trying to look cool and mature, Haru looked away and was covering her face in embarrassment.

_“Please Morgana-chan. Don’t say anything more. I can’t watch anymore.”_

Morgana was already doomed to failure and yet had to mention the one fear he had, that had already come to a reality. Ren was already in a relationship with Ann, and Morgana knew nothing about it. It was a sad thing for Haru to witness. Haru looked outside the window on her side and that’s when she saw some familiar faces. She pressed a button on her right which turned on the intercom to her driver.

“Nakano-san, please stop!”

The limo stopped and the window that separated the front and back seat rolled down.

“Okumura-san, Why did you have me stop?”

“I’m walking the rest of the way!”

“Bu-But your father said-

“Just tell my father that you did drive me all the way.”

“But I can’t just leave you-

“Worry not. My friends are right across the street.”

Haru didn’t let her driver respond as she opened the door and walked out. Morgana in her bag popped out slightly.

“Who did you see?”

“What group of people would I call my friends?”

Haru smiled at Morgana and looked across the street and saw Ren, Ryuji, and Shiho as they just exited the subway entrance. She had found her escape out of the limo…..and the conversation with Morgana. Haru shook her head slightly.

_“I’m just avoiding the problem…but now isn’t the time to say anything…….I hope?”_

As Haru was about to call out to them, she noticed a peculiar sight.

“Why are they hiding behind the subway entrance?”

* * *

  
The escalator had finally brought Ann up to the entrance. She looked to her right and to her left but didn’t see any of her friends. Ann started to panic a little.

_“They really better have not left me!!”_

Ann walked a bit forward and stood still.

_“He told me to stand in front of the entrance.”_

Ann decided to look around in front of her but still didn’t see any sight of any of her friends. She stomped her foot in frustration.

_“I swear!?!!…..?”_

Ann suddenly saw someone familiar crossing the street. The curly auburn hair and pink sweater stood out in the crowd.

“Is that….Haru?”

* * *

  
Ren and the other stood behind the entrance of the subway entrance, out of Ann’s sight. They were watching Ann slowly walk forward. Shiho looked towards Ren.

“So how do you plan on catching this guy?”

Ryuji slammed his fist into his open left hand.

“Are we gonna jump him?”

“Ryuji!”

Shiho quietly yelled. Ryuji was acting as if Ren just didn’t escape expulsion. He would be expelled for sure if they did something like that and the school found out about it. Ryuji chuckled.

“I’m joking! It’s just something Ren mentioned when we were thinking about what to do to Kamoshida.”

Shiho glanced at Ren for confirmation to which Ren shrugged at what Ryuji said.

“It was a joke…. sort of.”

Ren smiled at Shiho. She chuckled lightly. Shiho could understand the desire to beat that bastard.

“Well, regardless, I’m glad you guys held back. I don’t know how I would have felt if you guys did it and got expelled when you had a way better method of getting back at him.”

“Yeah…and I guess we did kind of jump Kamoshida at his palace. So, in the end, I got all my anger out on him.”

Ryuji said as he remembered beatdown they did on Kamoshida’s shadow. Shiho looked towards Ryuji.

‘You better have gotten one hit for me.”

Ryuji smirked in confidence.

“Trust me. We all got more than one hit on him for you, especially Ann. She even wanted to kill him for a second.”

“I know. She told me.”

Shiho looked towards Ren who was looking at Ann. Ann seemed to be looking for them but couldn’t find them.

_“Ann also told me how you were the one who stopped her from doing it. Thank you, Ren. For stopping my best friend from killing him. Ann didn’t need to be dragged down to his level.”_

While Shiho knew Ann wasn’t a bad person at all, Ann described her feelings towards Kamoshida in intense hatred. For the kind-hearted girl to express such negative emotions, Shiho understood that Kamoshida was the devil to Ann and that she wanted nothing more than to erase him from her life completely, and for a moment, Ann considered doing it if not for Ren being there. Shiho looked at Ann, who looked completely lost despite not really being so. She was completely clueless.

_“I’m glad you got your happiness, Ann…. I’ll do everything I can to make sure you keep it.”_

As Shiho was thinking that, she noticed a dark blue-haired boy step out of the subway entrance. It was the defining characteristic that Ren had told them about the guy who was following Ann. The boy had a white gakuran-styled shirt with fitted black pants and black loafers. She couldn’t see his face, but that didn’t matter as Shiho saw him go up behind Ann. Shiho looked towards Ren worriedly.

“Ren! Are we gonna-

Shiho stopped talking because Ren started walking towards Ann and the dark blue haired boy. He glanced at Ryuji who nodded back. Ren proceeded to stretch his neck as if preparing for something. Ryuji followed along, cracking his knuckles. Shiho was suddenly worried for the boy rather than Ann.

_“They aren’t seriously going to beat him up….. right?!”_

Shiho hurriedly followed along. Hoping they were just playing around.

* * *

  
Ann looked on as Haru was making her way closer. Her bag was doing some odd movements, but Ann quickly remembered that it was most likely Morgana moving about in there.

_“Phew. At least you’re here for me, Har-_

“May I have a moment of your time?”

A formal tone surprised Ann from behind. It was definitely a male’s as it had a bit of a roughness to it despite how proper the boy sounded. Ann turned around while Haru stopped right next to Ann. Haru also noticed the person who just spoke to Ann.

Yusuke stood there looking at Ann. It seemed he didn’t mind that Haru was standing to the side. As Ann turned to see who called out to her, Ann also noticed her missing group of friends slowly come up behind Yusuke. She saw that Ryuji was cracking his knuckles and that Ren looked like he meant business. Shiho looks a bit worried about something.

_“What the hell are these guys-_

Suddenly Yusuke bowed slightly in front of her which slightly surprised everyone, but that was the least surprising thing he did.

"I knew the moment I laid my eyes on you that you would be the one.”

Everyone stopped. Haru was going to speak as well but had her words stuck in her throat at the revelation. Haru’s bag shook in surprise as well. Ryuji hands froze, unaware of what to do now. Shiho covered her mouth.

_“IS THIS GUY SERIOUSLY CONFESSING TO ANN IN FRONT OF HER BOYFRIEND??!!!!! No-no-no-no!!!!! Back off, buddy!!! Ann doesn’t need some other love interest!!!!! She’s already satisfied with Ren!”_

But that didn’t seem to be the end of it.

“You are the woman I’ve been searching for all this time! Please, won’t you-

Ann panicked. Wasn’t this a confession? What were the odds she would be confessed to right now? With her boyfriend standing right behind the stranger. Ann looked at Ren and saw him staring at her, seemingly waiting for her response. She got really nervous with Ren looking at her like that. Ann had to reject this man and so in the heat of the moment……

“I ALREADY HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?????”

“………..”

Silence followed. Everyone, even the well-informed time-traveler Ren, was shocked by Ann’s sudden response. Ann covered her mouth immediately after.

_“Oh god….I said that out loud.”_

Ren was stunned for a couple of seconds before wearily smiling.

_“So much for a secret.”_

**“Now, Now. You can’t blame her, Ann was panicking and her “boyfriend” did nothing to get her out of this sticky situation.”**

Ren coughed as he couldn’t say anything back. He was at fault for letting this happening. Shiho facepalmed at Ann.

_“Didn’t you tell US to keep it a secret?”_

Haru suddenly felt her bag go silent. No movement was going on, she could only imagine the shock Morgana was going through. Ryuji started wondering who this boyfriend was that Ann was hiding from everyone.

“I don’t see how that has anything to do with this?”

A surprising response came from Yusuke. Well, it wasn’t surprising for one person, but everyone else only became confused by his response.

“Wha-What do you mean????? Weren’t you confessing to me?!!!!”

Ann said as she couldn’t believe what Yusuke was saying. Had she been wrong and said something she wasn’t supposed to? After thinking that, Ann suddenly remembered where she was and who was with her.

_“OH GOD!! I SAID IT OUT LOUD AND NOW EVERYONE KNOWS!!”_

“Confessing to you? Stop making such odd assumptions. I have absolutely no interest in you as someone of the opposite sex.”

And Yusuke wasn’t done yet. Another mind-boggling statement out of the boy’s mouth. Everyone’s, except for Ren’s, mouth dropped down at that. Shiho wondered what else Yusuke would say that would shock them even more.

_“I mean….I know, Ann might not be attractive to every single person in the world…..but for someone to say it so directly…..and for us to actually meet someone like this….”_

This was a first for Shiho….. and for Ann. Her pride in her beauty was shattered by Yusuke. She wasn’t super obsessive about her beauty, but she grew up with her parents always telling her how much of a beauty she would be when she grew up, all those times at the modeling agency they would shower her with words of praise for her appearance, and while she hated those confessions she got in the past, most of them happened because of her appearance so she knew it was her looks that attracted them. Point was, for Ann, she did care about her looks to a degree. So when some random stranger just came up to her to tell her that he wasn’t attracted to her….It might have ticked her off a bit.

“OH YEAH?!!! WELL, I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! I ALREADY HAVE A BOYFRIEND WHO LOVES ME FOR ME. SO HAH!”

Ann pointed angrily at Yusuke, who looked confused on what was going on. Shiho and Haru smiled at what Ann said. Ann seemed proud to have Ren be her boyfriend at this moment. They both glanced at Ren to see a helpless smile on his face. Suddenly they remembered where they were. Shiho glanced at Ryuji who had a thoughtful expression on his face while Haru glanced at her bag to see it had gone dead silent. Yusuke tried to get back on topic.

“It seems we’re at a bit of misunderstanding-

“What misunderstanding? You say all these flowery words and then tell me you’re not attracted to me! What’s there to misunderstand?”

Ann angrily retorted. She didn’t really care about this random stranger since she already had Ren, but it still annoyed her to have someone come up and say they didn’t like her. What was the point in that? Yusuke shook his head.

“I’m merely stating that I am not attracted to you…..but your beauty is why I came up to you.”

“……..Huh?”

Suddenly, Ann felt she got back something that she lost.

“Wha-What do you mean? Do you like me or not!?”

“This isn’t the question of me confessing to you! I have another request for you!”

Yusuke said as he was getting tired of this. He informed his sensei to pick him up here in a couple of minutes. Everyone wondered what Yusuke was trying to say in the first place if not for confessing. Except for Ren. He knew and they finally arrived at a point that should not have gone on for this long. Yusuke bowed once again.

“Your beauty is what led me here! All that I have drawn till now has been lacking, but I feel a passion from you unlike anyone else. I implore that you be the muse for my next art piece! Will you cooperate with me? What do you say?”

Yusuke got a bit closer and might have even grabbed Ann’s hands in the hopes of convincing her, but felt a strong grip latch onto his shoulder, preventing him from getting any closer. Yusuke turned around to see the glasses wearing boy he always spotted with the golden-haired beauty in front of him. Ren was smiling at Yusuke.

“If you’re asking for something, it’s usually polite to give your name first.”

Yusuke collected himself when he heard that.

“Oh, where are my manners? I’m a second-year at Kosei High’s fine-arts division.”

“Wait?! Kosei High! You mean that private school?”

Shiho exclaimed. Yusuke nodded confirming Shiho’s guess. Ann looked at Shiho hoping for an explanation, but Yusuke continued talking.

“My name is Yusuke Kitagawa. I’m Madarame-sensei’s pupil, and I am being allowed residence at his place. I’m striving to become an artist.”

Yusuke seems proud to state he was Madarame’s pupil. Ren internally sighed as he knew that it was somewhat true. Yusuke just didn’t want to acknowledge that the man he respected was really a plagiarist. Ann felt the name “Madarame” was familiar but couldn’t place her finger on it until Haru suddenly spoke.

“Do you mean THAT Madarame? The one who was on “Good Morning Japan” the other day?”

Yusuke nodded happily to Haru. Ann finally remembered where she heard that name. She also watched that show yesterday.

“The very same.”

As if on cue, a car pulled up to the side of the street. Down rolled the window, and an old, kind looking gentleman looked at Yusuke.

“Yusuke! You’re going to be late!”

Yusuke bowed down slightly to the old man.

“I’m sorry, Sensei. I’ll be right there!”

Everyone looked towards the old man, now knowing it was Madarame himself. Ren only glanced at him for a second before internally scoffing at him. Knowing the true nature of Madarame himself…

_“We’ll have to take off that mask he’s hiding behind again.”_

**“Yes. It is very disgusting to see this all once again. I assume things will go more smoothly this time than the last?”**

_“That’s the plan…and to do that…we need to open that door.”_

If it wasn’t for that door, Ren wouldn’t need to consider methods on how to unlock the door that led to Madarame’s treasure. Alas, this step was somewhat needed. Of course, now that Ren knew that, he could set things up much easier…and not let Ann go through “that” a second time. Arsene chuckled as he thought of something.

**“You can also consider it a practice of sorts.”**

_“Practice?”_

**“Madarame called himself the God of the Art World, correct? Isn’t our end goal to kill a God? Why not start with the self-proclaimed one?”**

Ren smirked at the comment. Of course, they couldn't kill Madarame, but Ren understood what Arsene meant by that. Yusuke came up to Ann. He took out some tickets out of his pocket and handed them to Ann. Yusuke proceeded to explain on how he’ll be assisting Madarame’s exhibit this weekend and hoped Ann could give him an answer in regard to being his muse. He entered the black car soon after and drove off. Ann stood there with the tickets in her hands.

“……What the hell?! Does he think I’ll come by just because he threw them into my hands! ARGHHH! He doesn’t make any sense and that only makes me not want to go!”

“Don’t say that, Ann. Let’s go.”

Ren said. They needed to go so Ann could agree to be Yusuke's model. They needed to have him draw Ann initially first before going onto the second “phase” of being Yusuke’s model.

‘Besides….What’s a muse?”

Ryuji asked. Ann nodded her head also.

‘Yeah, I didn’t even know what he meant by that.”

“It means to be his model.”

Shiho said. Ann suddenly refused.

“I’m already working for an agency, so I don’t know-

“I don’t think Shiho-chan means that kind of model, Ann-chan. She means the kind which will stay still so the artist can draw inspiration from them for their art.”

“….So in other words, He’ll be drawing me?”

Haru nodded. Ann shook her head once again.

“No way. I don’t feel comfortable with that guy drawing me! Hmph!. Insult me huh!”

It seemed Ann was still a bit peeved from Yusuke’s “confession”. Ren smiled at her reaction.

‘C’mon now. It’s not like you have to decide now. Besides we get free tickets to that exhibit. We can treat it like a bit of celebration party!”

Ryuji looked at Ren funny.

“…C’mon, dude. Who goes to an art exhibit to celebrate their exams being over?”

Ren smirked at Ryuji.

“It’s what mature people do in their spare time, Ryuji.”

“What!? Bullshit.”

Ryuji said back. While Ryuji was trying to get Ren’s reasoning out of him, the girls thought about it. Ann looked at Ren.

“Art exhibit, huh. Going to an art exhibit does sound kinda mature.”

“I’ve never gone to one before, so it’ll be an experience. Let’s go, Ann!”

‘I’ve been to a couple of Madarame’s exhibits before, but I haven’t gone in a while. Plus going with everyone does sound kinda fun!”

Haru happily said. Ann looked at the two girls and thought it would be a good time. Suddenly, Haru’s bag ruffled immensely. Haru was startled and opened the bag. Morgan popped up and frantically started looking around until he laid his sights on Ann. She was talking with Shiho and didn’t notice Morgana was out of his bag.

“LADY ANN!!!!”

The shout surprised everyone which made everyone look at Morgana. Suddenly everyone but Ryuji realized the reasoning behind the yell.

“Is-IS IT TRUE??????? DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?!!!!”

The reaction was every bit that Ren, Ann, and Haru imagined it to be. Shiho was slightly surprised because she didn’t think Morgana’s crush went this deep. Ryuji stood there looking around, hoping no one noticed the cat on the street yelling(meowing) like crazy. Ryuji annoyingly looked at Morgana.

“Keep it down!! No one wants to hear a cat meow-

“I’M NOT A CAT!!!!!”

Morgana retorted fiercely. Ann sighed as she saw Morgana acting like this, but she knew it was her fault that this happened. She just had to blurt that out…..blurt?

“Oh….Th-That? That…. um …was lie…….”

Everyone looked at Ann. She laughed embarrassingly.

“I-I just didn’t want to go out with him, and…what better excuse to say then “I have a boyfriend already”…right?”

Everyone fell silent. It was an obvious lie that Ann made up just now. Her terrible acting skills came back into play that even Ryuji thought that.

_“Bullshit. You even said “that” afterward, and you clearly meant it. You can’t get yourself out of this one, Ann.”_

Ryuji was referring to when Ann said that she didn’t care about what Yusuke said because she already had a boyfriend. Even the fact of covering her mouth after she initially revealed it was obviously showing that she didn’t mean to say that. In other words, she was keeping it a secret from everyone. Ryuji looked at Shiho.

_“Maybe not everyone.”_

If there was someone Ann would tell, it would most likely be Shiho. Shiho internally facepalmed.

_“Oh god, that was a terrible lie, Ann!! Stop!!! You’re making things worse!”_

Shiho was no stranger to Ann’s acting skills. She had even experienced them first hand a few times in which she immediately saw through Ann’s lies immediately. It got to the point where Shiho felt she should see through Ann every time she even tried it. Haru felt bad for Morgana, but….

_“Now Ann-chan has to take care of this. Only she can fix this.”_

Ren felt guilty as he looked at Ann. He was a living example of her lie. Ren was debating on whether he should come out and reveal himself, but that was risky. Ren and Morgana haven’t spent much time together, including the fact that Haru now also housed Morgana, so it was even less time than before. Ren didn’t know what would happen if he came out and said it.

While everyone assumed Morgana to have instantly seen through Ann’s lie as well, an even more shocking outcome happened. Perhaps on an equal level to Yusuke’s “confession”.

“Oh! Is that so? Well, that is very smart of you, Lady Ann.”

Morgana was happily smiling as his tail waved back and forth in a joyful fashion. Everyone was stunned silly, that included Ren who knew that Morgana had seen through Ann’s horrible acting in the past.

_“How is Morgana falling for this???”_

**“It’s as they say, a man can be blinded by the love he has for a woman. To the point where the obvious, becomes not so.”**

Even the person herself, Ann couldn’t believe that it worked, but she quickly worked with it. She did a “flattered” laugh at Morgana’s compliment.

“Th-Thanks Morgana.”

“Of course, you wouldn’t have a boyfriend. You had just gotten rid of that terrible Kamoshida, so I would assume you wouldn’t want anything to do with a man for a while. If any man were to disregard that fact and ask you out, he’s the scum of the earth. Not being able to sense the heart of a distressed maiden like yourself and only thinking about his own desires. He’d probably have a palace if I think about it.”

Ren took some major damage from that inadvertent low blow. Shiho and Haru felt for Ren as they saw him wince a little from Morgana’s comment. Ren suddenly went into deep thought.

_“…..I….I’m not scum……right?”_

**“REN! Don’t listen to what that feline says! Just remember this morning or-**

While Arsene was convincing Ren, Ann was struggling to respond.

_“HEY! THAT’S MY REN YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT!!!”_

Ann wanted to defend her boyfriend very badly at that moment, but she knew if she did, it would ruin the miracle she just made. So, Ann held back her need to defend her lover. She even reluctantly decided to add to it.

“Ha-Ha….yeah. They would be…..scum.”

Ann said as her heart was bleeding. As if Morgana’s words weren’t enough, Ann’s words pierced straight through Ren’s heart. Ren turned around, so no one saw his expression. He knew if Morgana saw it, it would lead him to be suspicious of Ann. The girls totally felt pity for Ren. Ryuji had a feeling he was missing out on something but didn’t know what. Ann didn’t want to picture the look on Ren’s face, but understood Ren probably knew she didn’t mean what she said…..right?

“Whew. That’s a load off my chest…..Also…have you guys checked the time?”

Morgana said as he reminded everyone. Ryuji checked his phone.

“AH SHIT! WE’RE GONNA BE LATE!!”

Ryuji suddenly booked it. Due to his response, everyone bolted after him, Ann was jogging next to Ren and looked at him. Ren had a soul-crushing smile on his face as he looked back at Ann. Ann realized Ren was hurt by her words.

_“Oh God! REN, I DIDN’T MEAN ANY OF IT I SWEAR!!!”_

Ann desperately wanted to pull Ren to the side and tell him everything, but with how little time they had, they would definitely be late if she stopped him. Ann had to hold this terrible feeling in her heart until their lunch break.

* * *

  
The first half of the school day was an agonizing wait for Ann. She knew that right behind her, her boyfriend was probably feeling terrible about himself and she couldn’t correct him until their lunch break. Every couple of minutes had Ann glancing at the clock, instead of being nervous about the exam in front of her, she just kept thinking about Ren.

Ren would definitely feel guilty if he knew that Ann wouldn’t be doing well on this part of the exam because of how worried she was about him.

* * *

  
It was finally lunch time. Ann immediately turned around to face Ren.

“Oh. Hey, Ann. What-

“Ren! I didn’t mean any of it I-

Suddenly Ren covered her mouth with his hand. He slightly tilted his head to his desk.

“Hey, Morgana. How you are doing?”

Ann suddenly remembered that Haru had handed Morgana over to Ren as it was his turn to take care of him today. Suddenly she heard a yawn from his desk.

“Oh! Did I fall asleep? That’s not like me. How did your exams go?”

“Fine. Ann?”

“Yes! Lady Ann did fantastically! I’m sure of it.”

“Ah…Yeah, I’m not really too sure yet.”

Ann said as her exam wasn’t the focus right now for her. She looked at Ren worriedly to which he got the hint. She wanted to speak to him. Ren pulled out his phone. A few seconds later, Ann received a text.

(Ren:…I’m guessing this is about this morning?)

(Ann: I didn’t mean any of it!!!! You understand that, right???)

Ren sighed internally in relief.

**“I can’t believe you doubted her. Of course, she wouldn’t mean it.”**

_“I know….it’s just….. it still hurt even when I knew she was lying…”_

(Ren: Yeah…I know. Still….I’m happy to hear you say that. Those words really cut deep.)

Ann looked at Ren to which he returned with that heartwarming smile of his. Ren started talking about the exams again, making sure Ann was all set for them. Ann listened, but still wondered how she should go about letting Ren know she didn’t mean those words she said. She wanted to prove that she really did love the fact that they were going out. Texts weren’t enough to say the feelings she had for him.

School soon ended, and the exams were over. Ren and the rest of the Phantom Thieves agreed to meet up for the art exhibition the next day. Morgana was going home with Ren this time….and Morgana would have a surprise for Ren when he arrived at his home.

* * *

  
“You…..You want to stay here with me? Most of the time?”

Ren said as he repeated what Morgana said. Morgana nodded his head.

“Yes! I’ve already spoken with Haru about this. I’ll spend the day at her place on Sunday, but for most of the week. I want to stay here.”

**“This shouldn’t be anything new since it was how it used to be…..but why do I feel he has an ulterior motive?”**

Arsene wasn’t quite sold on the idea. Ren looked at Morgana questioningly.

“…Is there a reason for this? I mean you’ve been with Haru for most of the time, right?”

Ren knew Morgana wasn’t the kind to do something without reason. Morgana contemplated the reason.

“You’re the leader of the group, but I consider myself the knowledgeable one regarding the metaverse.”

“…. Yeah.”

Ren agreed despite not meaning it. He practically knew everything that Morgana knew now, perhaps even more, but he couldn’t quite come out and say that.

“I need to make sure you stay a suitable leader for the group. This does involve me finding out about my lost memories after all. So, I thought that I should stay here and observe your growth as the leader of the Phantom Thieves. Of course, I’m not going to stay here without giving you some kind of “rent” so I can teach you how to make the tools in my arsenal.”

Ren glanced at the box that had his belongings from home. Inside were his clothes, personal items he hadn’t organized yet and…..the very same tools Morgana was talking about. Ren coughed.

“Oh?..... Are they useful?”

“Useful? They’re beyond useful! The first one is-

Morgana went onto explain all his “amazing” tools while Ren just started checking off the mental list in his head of the ones he had in his box a few feet from Morgana. Morgana finished “teasing” the tools he had.

“They sound super useful, right?”

“Ye-Yeah.”

“So, we’re all set. I hope we get along much better, Ren.”

Morgana held out his paw. Ren shook Morgana's paw as the scene reminded him of their deal back then as well. Ren was preparing to study for a little before heading off to bed when he suddenly got a text.

(Ann: Can we meet right now?)

Ren looked at Morgana. Morgana would definitely question where Ren was going at this time of the day and that would lead to a mess if he were to figure anything out. So Ren decided to make up some kind of excuse.

‘Hey, Morgana. I’m gonna got to the store for a little bit. Is there anything you want?”

“Hmmm, I don’t know. Let me go-

“Actually the store doesn’t allow animals in there so…”

Morgana looked disappointed at the response. He knew that bags wouldn’t be allowed inside the store nearby, so it wouldn’t matter if he went.

“Oh. Well, I guess, nothing’s coming to mind, so I’m good for now.”

Ren got ready to leave. Arsene kept staring at Morgana.

**“I’ll stay behind as well.”**

_“Oh? Why?”_

**“…. Just a hunch.”**

Ren didn’t ask any further. Arsene would no doubt explain it when he returned.

* * *

  
After Ren left, Morgana left Ren’s attic and went downstairs. His tail swishing side to side. He explored the café in depth for the first time. Sojiro was already gone, so lucky he was all by himself…..or so he thought. Arsene followed feline wherever he went. Finally, Morgana finished looking all over the place and sighed.

“A truly ordinary coffee shop…..”

**“Hmmmm….”**

In truth, Arsene, personally, didn’t believe Morgana would come to stay with Ren just because of the reasons he stated before. Of course, he didn’t doubt that Morgana was lying, but Arsene believed there was a bigger reason for the strange talking cat to come over and stay here than say Haru’s apartment where the living conditions were no doubt better. Morgana went up to Ren’s room and stared out the window.

“Although Lady Ann said she doesn’t have a boyfriend…..there’s a big threat I’ve been ignoring till now.”

Morgana looked around the attic.

“Ren Amamiya. You got to spend all this time with Lady Ann alone…..Well now that I’m here, I won’t let things go further than the friendship you have now.….I used to think you weren’t much until today. Protecting Lady Ann was a good thing to do…but that only made me see that you were just the person I was fearing…..Dependable, good-looking, smart,……you have a human body!”

Morgan slammed his paws onto Ren’s bed.

“I have to stop THAT from happening! Don’t blame me, Ren. In this war called love, those who strike first, WIN!”

Arsene suddenly felt pity for the feline.

**“You don’t even know this war ended the moment it began……”**

Arsene kept watch of Morgana as he continued to speak words of encouragement to himself…which made it all the more harder for Arsene to stay.

* * *

  
Ren ran to his and Ann’s meeting spot and for once he was the one arriving second. Ren saw Ann standing there under the streetlight. People walked by her as she just stood there waiting. The streets around Leblanc weren’t too crowded and that made it easier for Ren to spot Ann. Ren had a guess as to what Ann wanted to speak about and if it was “that”….

_“She’s too damm sweet.”_

Soon Ann spotted Ren as well. She waited for Ren until he was right next to her. She slightly grinned as she was finally the one to see him arrive.

“I finally beat you to it.”

“Well, you did decide the spot this time.”

Ren looked around. After thinking about it, Ren was glad Sojiro was the one to take him in. If it was somewhere where it was more crowded in people, he would definitely feel suffocated in such an area. Ann noticed Ren looking around.

“What’s got you looking around so much?”

“Nothing…just. I guess I really do prefer a quiet secluded place from the city.”

Ann looked around as well.

“I can relate to that…Hey, so about what I called you here for.”

Ren turned his attention back on Ann. She looked completely serious as she faced Ren.

“I didn’t mean what I said this morning.”

Ren smiled as his guess came true.

“I kinda assumed-

“Yeah right! I saw the face you made afterwards!”

Ren winced as he found out he made it too obvious. He scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

“I knew you were just saying that to convince Morgana…..but it still made me think-

“Listen!.... Wait! Actually, don’t listen to what I said….or even to what Morgana said! Ughhhh, remembering that moment really made me want to just yell at Morgana and tell him you’re my boyfriend! Why did he have to get like that?!”

“…. Did you really feel like that?”

Ren said as he felt extremely content with knowing Ann felt like that at the moment. Ann looked at Ren after her moment of frustration.

“Yeah! Seriously the moment Morgana called you scum-

“You know Morgana didn’t know he was talking about me right?-

“I KNOW!!! But still…..you aren’t scum! You’re the sweetest guy I’ve ever met and HE-HE!!!!-

Ren suddenly pulled Ann in for a hug. She was surprised for second before hugging him back. She buried her face in his chest.

“…You didn’t do anything wrong ok? I’m happy you confessed to me…”

“Yeah….I am too….Just-

Ann pulled her finger up to Ren’s mouth.

“Just say you’re happy too. Unless you’re not….”

Ann’s voice got weaker in the last part. Ren’s eyes grew a bit wide at Ann’s reply.

_“How the hell can I not be happy being with you?”_

Ren felt he had to do something at this moment. This wasn’t even supposed to turn into something this serious.

 _“How do I let her know I’m happy with her in the most direct way I can?....Oh. I can just do “that”…_..Hey, I’m letting you know now.”

That answer made Ann’s heart drop and as she looked up at Ren’s face, she found it was incredibly close. Suddenly Ann realized what was happening was different from what she imagined. It got close enough to where their foreheads touched each other at one point. Ren had that charming smile on his face that always made Ann’s heart race. At the same time, Ann’s face had the usual blush that made Ren’s heart melt with how lovely she looked.

“Are you rea-

Ren's lips were suddenly sealed by Ann’s lips. For once she initiated the kiss. Ann brought her arms around Ren’s neck instead of around his back while Ren continued to hold Ann’s waist. The two closed their eyes to enjoy the feeling of each other’s lips. There was no surprise this time. They both knowingly kissed each other for the first time. At that moment, Ren and Ann knew how they felt about each other. It seemed all their problems faded away. The surroundings became irrelevant and all they cared about in the world was each other. After a couple of seconds, they separated with smiles on their faces.

“ I…Sorry, for being a bit of a softy.”

Ren wanted to bang his head against the wall. Did he really get upset over some obvious lies Ann said to get Morgana off her back? Now that he thought about it, Arsene was right. He did leave Ann by herself to confront Yusuke which led to her accidentally saying she had a boyfriend. Ren decided that this was all his fault, so he couldn’t say any part of this was Ann’s fault. Ann giggled sweetly at Ren’s response.

“Don’t apologize…. I like that part of you…. actually, I think I’ll like everything about you, so don’t say something like that.”

Ann sandwiched Ren’s face in between her hands. Ren still had his arms around her waist.

‘…I think that reaction you had…. I would have done the same….In fact, I feel like I would believe it’s true because I’m so gullible at times…”

Ann’s smile truly did make Ren feel at peace. Whenever he was angry, depressed, sad, or just had a bad day. Ann’s smile always seemed to bring him out of it.

“Don’t worry, I’ll never say anything like that about you ever.”

‘…. That’s just gonna make me feel worse knowing I did…..So do it!”

“…What?”

Ren became confused. Do what?

“Insult me! So we can be even!”

The sight Ren was seeing was an odd one. His sweet, lovable girlfriend was excitedly telling him to insult her. Ren shook his head.

“I don’t know what you’re doing, Ann, but-

“If you don’t do this, I won’t feel good about myself! I called you scum, Ren! Are you just going to let me say that! And not say anything back?”

“We just got over this right? We both know you-

“I know you don't mean it either! Just, please! Let me be even with you!”

Ren felt Ann wasn’t going to let this go. He felt awkward about this. How could he insult his girlfriend in front of her…..but she was asking for it so….

“…..You’re….a bit of an airhead.”

The best insult he could think of at the moment. Ann pouted angrily at that.

“I already called myself gullible so that doesn’t count!”

“……You have to know how hard this is-

“I was feeling the same and I did it! C’mon, Ren! You can call me scum too if you want!”

Ren made an odd face at that.

_“The hell I’m going to do that! C’mon think!….what’s the worse but not worse I could do…!!!.....”_

Ren cleared his throat. Ann looked in anticipation which still seemed odd to Ren.

“You know…. Your acting really sucked when you lied to Morgana.”

Ann’s expression changed when she heard that. It was undoubtedly a sore spot for her. She pouted angrily for a different reason this time. Ann had a slight shade of red on her cheeks.

“Shu-Shut up! I think I did well! I convinced Morgana, right?!”

Ren thought about it. Why the hell did it work when Morgan had seen through it before? Was it like Arsene said? Or does Ann really have a talent for acting……

_“No…What the hell am I thinking? But now that I think more about it….I haven’t seen her acting fail once……”_

While Ren was thinking about it, Ann stomped her foot.

“You didn’t mean that…… **.Right?”**

Ren turned his attention back to Ann and saw that she was smiling at him, but Ren knew Ann enough to know…It didn’t signify anything good this time. Ren started sweating.

_“Why the hell did I say something so true?!”_

Ann was waiting for an answer with her arms crossed. Ren coughed.

“Of course I didn’t.”

Ann raised an eyebrow at that weak response.

“….Really?”

Ren held her hands tenderly.

“Of course! Why would I lie? Besides, your acting did work! Morgana believed you because of how good you are!”

Ann started feeling good about herself when Ren complimented her on that.

“Hmm, yeah. I guess I am pretty good.”

_“Thank god you’re so gullible, Ann. I love you.”_

Of course, Ren would never take advantage of this fact unless it was an emergency…. like right now. Ann seemed to have forgotten her suspicion and checked her phone.

“…It’s getting late. We should probably start heading home.”

“Yeah. Hey, Ann.”

Ann was looking at her phone when she turned back to Ren. She saw Ren had his arms wide open. The gesture was enough to put a smile on her face as she gave Ren a hug. He closed his arms on her.

“Good night, Ann.”

“Good night, Ren.”

Ren gave her a kiss on the cheek as Ann did the same. They both returned home with plans to get ready for Madarame’s art exhibit tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, Happy New Years Eve and Happy New Year! Hope you guys/gals had a good 2018 and hope you guys/gals have an even greater 2019! I hope that I'll continue to write more of this fic, but you know, you never know what's gonna happen, so I'll just pray it goes well for me!
> 
> Now onto the chapter... Yusuke is finally introduced with my own spin on the meeting! Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> The latter half was just some more fluff between our couple. Now...I have some bad news if you guys like this kind of stuff. I'm gonna pull back on the fluff for a little bit. I wanna focus on Yusuke's part of the story and I can't always end the chapter on our couple! Of course I'll put the fluff where I can, but for the next couple of chapters onward that'll be second on the list! I'll probably go back to the usual when I finish Madarame's palace. Hope you guys/gals understand!
> 
> Also if you guys/gals didn't notice, there was a little bit of Ann's confidant sprinkled in the last segment. I've kinda been planing this new confidant path for Ann since...well Ann and Ren aren't starting off as friends, but lovers, so I'm picturing the path to unlocking Hecate will be different than the game's way so I hope you guys look forward to that!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you all next year!


	27. Art Exhibit.

The mornings in the back alleys of Yongen-Jaya were peaceful for Sojiro. He didn’t have to deal with the crowds when waking up to go to Leblanc. It was also the fact that his home was pretty close to his coffee shop as well that Sojiro enjoyed living here. On his way around the corner, Sojiro saw a young girl with her dog. It seemed she was walking it despite its old age.

_“Pretty surprising to see a young girl be up so early.”_

The young girl brought up a fond memory for Sojiro. He remembered a woman bring her daughter in for some of his curry. It seemed she had taken a liking to it the last time he served it to her. Sojiro sighed as he looked at his house before it left his sight.

_“Will things get better if I leave them like this?”_

A question that always popped up in Sojiro’s head whenever he thought of the past. Sojiro continued walking through the alleyways of Yongen-Jaya until he arrived at Leblanc. As he reached for the doorknob, he could already hear footsteps inside.

_“Oh? Is he awake already?”_

Sojiro opened up and saw the black wavy-haired boy preparing his own coffee. Sojiro looked around and noticed the place was already set up for business. Stools were down and neatly tucked into the counter, tables were wiped clean, and the dishes seemed to have been washed as Sojiro remembered he left a pile of dirty dishes last night. The counter had been wiped clean as well and the creamers and sugars were set neatly for the customers if they so need it. The glasses wearing boy was staring at him with a smile.

“Good morning, Boss!”

Sojiro looked around some more and chuckled. It was spotless in his eyes.

“Seems you woke up quite early today. Any reason why?”

“Well, me and my friends will be going to an art exhibit today, so I wanted to make sure you were all fine for today.”

“Basically you didn’t want any chance of me asking you to stay behind to help…..Right?”

Sojiro saw a grin form on Ren’s face. Sojiro chuckled at the response.

“Well…..I can help until-

Sojiro put his hand up to stop Ren from speaking more. He put his other hand to his chin as it seemed he realized something.

“Actually…. did I hear you correctly? An art exhibit?”

That would be one of the last places Sojiro would expect an adolescent to spend their Sunday on. Ren nodded.

“Yeah, one of my friends was…. “given” a couple of free tickets to Madarame’s exhibit. We’re headed there this afternoon.”

Sojiro nodded but found it odd that a bunch of kids would be going to appreciate the fine arts on their only day off of the week. Sojiro looked at Ren approvingly.

“It seems you’re hanging with the right crowd. Good. If I see any hint of trouble coming from you, it’s over for you. Understand?”

The stern warning Sojiro gave when Ren arrived came out again. Ren nodded again. He had heard this before many times, so he would always be careful as to not let things get too far. Sojiro went behind his counter and noticed that Ren had two plastic cups with covers on them.

“Oh? Is one of those for me?”

“Oh! Sorry Boss. It's actually for one of my friends.”

Ren made a cup of his coffee for Ann. They planned on spending a bit of time together before heading to Madarame’s exhibit. Sojiro simply nodded and soon saw a black cat with some white patterns on it. Sojiro had allowed Ren to keep it as he guessed having a pet would teach Ren responsibilities and to never get in trouble like his assault ever again. Ren picked up the cat and put it in his school bag before hanging the strap over his shoulder. He looked at Sojiro with some hope.

“So…um Boss. Is it alright that I can-

“It’s fine. You’ve already saved me a ton work for prepping so I can relax a bit more.”

It’s not like the shop ever got busy anyway. Ren thanked Sojiro and grabbed his two cups of coffee before leaving out the door of Leblanc. Sojiro stared at the door for a couple of seconds.

_“He sure has gotten used to his situation. Even made a couple of friends…..”_

Sojiro was always skeptical about taking Ren in, but he was slowly starting to warm up to Ren. Maybe Ren would change into an upstanding citizen of society. That was Sojiro’s goal with Ren. Sojiro never knew he would be harboring the leader of a vigilante group until around the end of the year.

* * *

“huuuuuuuuuuuuuoooouuuaaaaaaahaaa”  
  
Ryuji let out a big yawn. The loud and obnoxious style of it always seemed to put a smile on Shiho. It was just too silly to her and reminded her a bit of Ann's yawns.

“It’s a Sunday afternoon and you still somehow find a way to yawn.”

Shiho said as she watched the sleepy blond right next to her. They were standing in the subway train as they were on their way to the Shibuya square. Ryuji shook his head.

“I just keep thinking about the fact that I’m spending my only day off from school at an art exhibit. Shit just makes me yawn okay?”

Shiho slightly giggled at that. She agreed that it was an odd choice to spend their day off on.

“Still, Ann got those tickets, so we should use them. I looked up on Madarame and saw all these beautiful and eccentric photos’ he’s made. I’m sure there will be one even you’ll like.”

Ryuji rolled his eyes.

_“Yeah right, who gets excited over pictures? All because Ann had to attract some unwanted attention from that weirdo. Kitagawa...huh…Wait. Madarame……..”_

Ryuji suddenly remembered their first mementos target.

 _“Didn’t he also say Madarame?..... Wait is that-_ If this is for real, then Ann might have just gotten us a huge lead!”

Shiho looked at Ryuji questioningly. Ryuji got all excited for some reason when he was bored a couple of seconds ago.

“What do you mean? What about Ann?”

Ryuji gave Shiho a smirk. It seemed he was the first one out of the two to see the connection.

* * *

Haru was in her limo riding into Shibuya. Her father didn’t bother asking where she was going and just told her to be back before it got too late. Haru sighed as she remembered.

_“Is it trust father has in me…or is that he doesn’t care?.......No, I already know, why am I saying that?”_

Haru briefly remembered that moment. She had seen her father’s shadow. The desires he hid. The distortion of his palace. His true self, according to Morgana. That moment she decided to go against her father’s wishes…his dreams. Even with her new-found power of Persona, she couldn’t stop him at the time. Was it because she was too weak….or was it that she was weak in a different sense? Haru clenched her hands into fists on her lap.

_“…..I’m scared…..scared of what will happen to father afterwards….”_

Haru had finally seen what happened to someone who had their treasure, their desires, stolen. Kamoshida was the perfect example. When Haru witnessed the change occur she couldn’t help but think…

_“Is that father’s future? Will he also admit to everything he had done? Will he also have the same end as Kamoshida?”_

To be shunned and disliked by society. Haru hadn’t imagined that the change that occurred to someone’s desires when they were stolen, to be so drastic. It seemed they wished for nothing but to atone for what they have done. It sounded nice on paper, but to see the reality of it…. Kamoshida was an Olympian. While his reputation had degraded ever since he won, he was still relatively known among his peers…. but that was small compared to her father. What kind of backlash would her father, the CEO of a worldwide company, receive? Would there be any place in the world that would accept him? Haru suddenly realized her father’s future lay in her hands. To destroy those ambitions of his or let them be? She had already decided to ruin them, but now she realized the immensity of that choice…and of all people, it had to be her father. Haru placed her hand to her side but suddenly felt nothing. That feeling of soft fur was gone. Haru looked around and suddenly remembered.

_“Right…..Mona-chan’s going to be staying with Ren from now on…..It does concern his memories, so I don’t have any right to intervene.”_

So Haru thinks, but she wished Morgana was here with her right now. Morgana was the first one she ever told her troubles to and he was the first to offer his help. They bonded in those two months together before they met Ren and his group. From that odd cat she found outside of Okumura Foods headquarters to becoming something akin to a little brother, Haru was glad to have met Morgana. He had led her all the way to this point and now…..she wouldn’t be with him as much as before. She would take him in today and return him to Ren for the rest of the week until Sunday came again. That was the schedule Morgana set up. Haru giggled a bit when she remembered his motives. She felt like a big sister seeing through her little brother’s antics.

_“You can say all those reasons for moving in with Ren, but I can see right through you Mona-chan. You just want more time with Ann-chan,,,,,,”_

Haru sighed as she remembered Morgana's struggle.

_“Maybe…he’ll come to accept it might not happen with Ann-chan. Time. He just needs time to accept his first love won’t happen.”_

Of course, there was always the possibility that things between Ren and Ann wouldn’t turn out like Haru hoped, but she would never harbor these thoughts towards her friends. She wished the best for them, just like she does Morgana. Haru looked outside as she saw she was arriving at her destination. Haru smiled and slapped her cheeks slightly as if to wake herself up.

_“It’s time to relax. To appreciate art from the famous Madarame. I shouldn’t be so gloomy while I-_

Haru suddenly realized something. Something related to their first trip with Ren and his group to Mementos.

“….Madarame…..Is it a coincidence? or could it be……”

Haru started speculating the possibility of the two being the same.

* * *

“A beautiful day to gaze at the fine arts! Wouldn’t you say, Lady Ann?”

Morgana said as he was poking out of Ren’s bag. Ann nodded as she felt the sun on her pale skin. At first, Ann wasn’t looking forward to this as she had to see Yusuke again, but she suddenly thought it would be nice to go appreciating the arts with Ren and everyone.

_“Like Ren said, it does sound kinda mature. I can just imagine us trying to figure out what the art means together.”_

It sounded romantic in a way. She hoped they drew to the same conclusion like that time at the planetarium. Ann took a peek at Ren and saw he was thinking about something.

"What’s got you thinking, Ren?”

Ann would have held Ren’s hand while they were walking to the subway train earlier, but Morgana was here so that was a no-go. Ren smiled as Ann called him out.

“Nothing…. Are you nervous about going?”

Ann tilted her head slightly as she became a bit confused by that.

“Why would I be? It’s just us going to see the art there. Nothing nerve-wracking about that.”

Ann happily said. She looked towards the plastic cup she was holding. Ren had made her some coffee and now that Ann knew it was Ren’s coffee, she was going to praise the hell out of it regardless of the taste. She wasn’t going to make the same mistake she did last time again.

Luckily, she didn’t need to lie as the coffee was great this time. While Ann was enjoying the coffee, she was being watched by Morgana. After seeing Ann’s satisfied expression, Morgana added another mental note to himself.

_“Number 23 on my “Things to learn after becoming human”: Learn how to make coffee….. Maybe learn from Ren himself!”_

Morgana started plotting out his plans. Ren shook his head as he saw Ann’s carefree attitude. They just got off the subway train and were walking to the Shibuya Square.

“I’m pretty sure, Kitagawa is going to ask you to be his model again.”

“Hmph!”

Ann’s mood was a bit soured by Ren mentioning that weirdo again.

“I can just refuse him. Why would I be his model? There’s nothing in it for me.”

Ren became a bit surprised by the response.

_“So, now Ann is going to reject it rather than accept it?”_

**“Perhaps it has to do with how their meeting went this time. She was a bit mad at the end of it.”**

_“…Maybe she didn’t realize the “Madarame” Nakanohara-san was talking about could be the same one as Yusuke’s master.”_

**“Perhaps you should jog her memory.”**

Ann couldn’t go rejecting that offer as it was their ticket into Madarame’s treasure.

“Hey, Ann…You might not like this.”

“Hmm?”

Ann looked at Ren wondering what he meant by that. Morgana’s ears perked up.

“Something I wouldn’t like?”

“So do you remember our first Mementos target? Nakanohara-san.”

Ann nodded. It was their first time doing a side-job as Phantom Thieves so of course it would be memorable, and it wasn’t that long ago anyway.

“Do you remember the words he said when he disappeared? …. or more importantly…who he mentioned?”

Ann started thinking about it.

_“He did mention someone…. Wasn’t it Mada-_

“MADARAME!!”

Morgana shouted out of Ren’s bag. It seemed he just had the realization.

“Yeah. What Morgana said, but why did you have to yell that, Morgana?”

Morgana looked at Ann.

“Lady Ann. Do you remember the name of Yusuke’s master?”

“AH!”

It finally dawned on her. Yusuke’s master’s name matched the name Nakanohara mentioned. Ann looked at Ren.

“Does that mean-

“It’s…only a coincidence, but it’s a pretty big one, so it’s worth looking into.”

“….But what does that have to do with that offer?”

Ren looked away. How the hell was he going to tell his girlfriend to model for some other guy? While Ren knew Yusuke would only draw her fully clothed for the first time, now that Ann was his girlfriend…. Ann realized just from Ren looking away.

“You…You want me to accept it.”

Ann thought about it. It wasn’t a bad idea if they wanted to figure it out, but she didn’t know how to feel letting some random guy draw her. She looked down at herself. Ann was no stranger to the figure she had and her looks as well. If she didn’t have a boyfriend, she might have felt flattered at the request, but her boyfriend was standing right next to her as he was implying to accept the offer of some random stranger drawing her. She fidgeted a little, thinking of a response.

“I’ll accept it….but you-

Ann suddenly caught sight of Morgana who was over Ren’s shoulder. She changed her words mid-sentence.

-you guys! You guys have to be there with me! Or else I won’t be comfortable.”

“Of course, I’ll be there with you, Lady Ann! If that Yusuke guy tries anything, he’ll have a taste of these weapons.”

Morgana showed off his claws. Ren and Ann smiled at the act.

“Like Morgana said, we’ll be there in case anything happens.”

Ren and Ryuji went there the first time to ensure nothing happened so why would Ren leave Ann alone this time? Ann chuckled a bit.

“That’s good. I’ll feel calm if you….guys will be there with me.”

Ann really just wanted to just say Ren, but with Morgana here, she had to include everyone. Ren noticed they were arriving at their meeting spot with everyone as he already saw Ryuji, Shiho, and Haru speaking with one another in the distance.

* * *

“So this is the art exhibition huh.”

Ann said as she looked at the moderate crowd gathering around the department store. Ren looked at all the paintings inside.

_“How many of them has he stolen and taken credit for….How many peoples talents is he wasting. All for his so-called reputation and greed.”_

**“A worthy target for those who steal the distorted desires of corrupted individuals.”**

There was hesitation when they initially planned to change Madarame’s heart, but once they found out his true nature, The Phantom Thieves chose to strike a second time, making their official debut into the public’s eyes. Ren glanced at a T.V that was mounted on the wall. It currently was showing a talk show program.

_“You could say this is the beginning of our involvement into Shido’s conspiracy. After we change Madarame’s heart, Akechi will start paying attention to us and that’s where it all begins.”_

**“Yes, it's unavoidable. Soon things will escalate to your confrontation with him.”**

Ren silently pondered the possibilities he could go through. Any choice will deviate from his past timeline and he won’t know what will happen anymore. The thing is, where he changes the order of events. Ren glanced back and saw Ann and Haru speaking to each other.

_“Haru being here already changed everything and then…..”_

Ren glanced at his phone. He knew there was someone always watching and hearing their every move. Ren couldn’t do anything to stop it either. Ren knew Futaba would learn of their existence earlier than expected, but he didn’t have any other plans to save Shiho unless he went to some drastic measures. Ren could only try to control everything he could.

“So, Are you ready, Ann?”

Ryuji said. They all knew that Ann was the central piece in this plan of theirs. They couldn’t connect the dots unless Ann agreed to model for Yusuke. Ann looked a bit nervous.

“Umm….do I have to be alone with him?”

Shiho went up next to Ann.

“I think it would be fine if I went with you. He can’t really complain right?”

Ren didn’t find anything wrong with it. Two girls being together was something Yusuke probably can’t complain about. If it was him or Ryuji, Yusuke might complain, but two girls being together was a different story. As if on cue, Yusuke had spotted them and walked up to them…or more specifically Ann.

“You came!”

Ann was a bit shocked at his greeting. Was Yusuke that happy to see her?

“Um….Yeah.”

Yusuke turned to see everyone behind Ann. His smile turned to a slight frown when he noticed Ryuji.

“You really came.”

“Wha-What’d you expect when you handed us those tickets!?”

Ryuji retorted. Shiho slightly smiled as she saw Ryuji suddenly saying he wanted to come.

_“Then again…. It’s probably because he noticed that connection about Madarame.”_

“Make sure you don’t bother any of the other guests.”

Yusuke turned back to Ann with a smile.

“Come now. While I show you around, I’d like to speak more about the picture I’d like to draw.”

“I-

“OH! I’d like to hear about this too!”

Shiho came in right next to Ann. Shiho looked at Yusuke with a sweet smile.

“Hey, there. My name’s Shiho Suzui. We didn’t talk much, but nice to meet you!”

Shiho held her hand out to which Yusuke kindly returned the gesture.

“Hello. You would like to join us?”

“Yes! I want to see what you’ll be trying to draw with my Best Friend!”

Yusuke had planned to be alone with Ann in hopes of convincing her but couldn’t refuse Ann’s best friend into the mix. Shiho turned to Ann.

“You know, I don’t think you’ve told Kitagawa-kun your name yet?”

“Oh! Right, I just got swept up by…. “that”. My name’s Ann Takamaki. Nice to meet you.”

Ann also held out her hand to which Yusuke returned the gesture as well.

“Takamaki-san and Suzui-san. Well then, if you’ll follow me.”

“R-Right….um see you guys.”

Ann said back to everyone staying behind. Yusuke sighed in relief internally. He wouldn’t know what to do if someone else tried to join their group. Ann took a last glance at Ren to see him smiling at her. It reassured her that he would still be here even if they weren’t together. Ren and his group watched Ann, Shiho and Yusuke leave into the crowds. Ryuji sighed.

“Are we really going to appreciate the “fine arts”?”

“It builds character as they say…and I’d say you need that, Ryuji.”

Morgana quipped from his bag. Ryuji wanted smack Ren’s bag but knew the latter would get angry with him, so Ryuji decided against it. Haru giggled.

“Let’s just take a stroll around the art exhibit once and wait for Ann-chan and Shiho-chan.”

Ren and Ryuji went along with Haru’s plan. Morgana was hoping that Yusuke wouldn’t try anything funny with his Lady Ann but felt relieved that Shiho was with Ann to protect her.

* * *

Ren, Ryuji, Haru, and Morgana planned to make a lap around the art exhibit. Ren was impressed by a lot of the art and drawings. It made him wish he could draw like that as well.

**“Didn’t you spend a little bit of your time back home drawing?”**

_“I can’t compare to artists who have been drawing for a couple of years.”_

Ren sighed as he looked at the drawing in front of him again. There was no doubt some talented young artist who drew this with the hopes of being recognized, only for it to be taken away from the person who called himself their sensei.

Ryuji had at least found one he liked. Haru had many she enjoyed that were all bright and colorful. Morgana tried to analyze the drawings and try and guess which of them were popular or which ones were the most valuable. Morgana had a good eye and had a couple right choices, but still had a few wrong ones as well. He basically had a better eye than mostly everyone for these kinds of things. Morgana patted himself on the back.

_“A good Phantom Thief has to have an eye for class and value. It’s why I judge Lady Ann to be a special woman! Someone who only deserves the best! And that will be me!”_

Morgana eventually glanced at Haru as well. He became a bit dispirited when he remembered they wouldn’t be with each other as much.

_“Haru deserves the best as well…..I hope she’ll be fine without me there…..”_

Just like Haru, Morgana had come to care about Haru as well. The first person he met and the first person to aid him in his quest to recover his memories.

They continued walking until they managed to catch sight of Ann’s group, only it was their backs and Ann’s group never noticed them. Morgana wanted to go up and see how they were doing, but Ren decided against it. They trusted them with that task and Ren was sure Ann wouldn’t mess things up. Eventually, the place started getting really crowded that they decided to wait for them outside. As they were leaving the exhibit….

“I’m going to wait here for Ann and Shiho.”

Ren didn’t want to leave Ann behind. Sure, Ann had Shiho, but Ren still remembered that time Ann got mad at the guys for leaving her alone at the exhibit. He wasn’t going to do that again, especially considering how they are now.

“Oh. Maybe we should wait here too then.”

Haru offered, but Ryuji shook his head.

“We’ll be taking up space around the entrance. I don’t want to piss off that “artist”. Hey, Ren. Me and Haru will be waiting by the accessway near the Ginza line. Meet us there when you meet up with Shiho and Ann.”

Ryuji went away with Haru and all that was left was Ren and Morgana. Morgana popped out of Ren’s bag.

“Oh! Morgana. Did you want to go with Haru and Ryuji?”

“No, it's fine. I’ll wait here for Lady Ann.”

The cat said. His eyes were darting around the entrance. Hoping to see his blond angel. Arsene chuckled.

**“This cat’s motives are all too obvious. He will most certainly try and get in the way with your time with Ann.”**

Ren smiled, knowing this would happen if Morgana had come to stay with him.

_“Not much I can do, we’ll have to plan this out with her. Luckily Morgana will be staying with Haru today, so I can tell Ann everything later today.”_

Ren stood outside the exhibit with Morgana awaiting Shiho and Ann’s return.

* * *

“So did you see anything that interested you, Ryuji?”

Haru asked as she was leaning on the rail. The accessway was less crowded since it was a bit away from the art exhibition. Ryuji scratched his head in thought.

“Not really. I’m just not the kind of guy that’s all into that stuff.”

Ryuji felt like he didn’t belong in that kind of place in the first place. People were giving him looks and he just couldn’t really try to appreciate the arts since he had no interest in them. There were a couple of displays that made him take a second glance, but that was about it. There was only one that made him take a serious look, but there were so many people crowding around it, he couldn’t really bother to try and get a better look.

Haru didn’t really pressure Ryuji for an answer. She understood there were many different kinds of people in the world. Some had interests that didn’t entice others.

“I see……”

Silence followed after. Haru and Ryuji had never really talked to each other by themselves. They would always bounce off Ren or one of the other girls in their conversations, even Morgana would have helped in this situation, but it was just the two of them for the first time. Ryuji scratched his head.

_“Shit….Did I just kill the conversation?”_

One was a sweet and elegant girl who was the daughter to a multi-billionaire and the other was a so-called delinquent who was of the middle class. They were apart of two different worlds. Ryuji coughed trying to get Haru’s attention.

“So-um?.... Do you think they’re the same guy? Madarame I mean?”

The thing that brought them together was being apart of the Phantom Thieves, so that was one thing they could talk about. Haru started thinking about it.

“We saw Madarame at the exhibit….and I don’t think he’s the kind of man Nakanohara-san mentioned……but I’ve seen enough to know to not judge on someone’s public appearance.”

“Right, Kamoshida was like that too. Bastard had a “heart of gold” when he was in public….but the real side of that bastard……..Well, I shouldn’t get worked up about that anymore. He’s gone now.”

Ryuji smiled as he thought of Kamoshida being behind bars. Haru contemplated about her own father.

_“……There……really isn’t much a difference……. between him and his own shadow…just he never outright said those things about me….”_

Haru sighed as it seemed her distress for her father wouldn’t end until they changed his heart. Ryuji looked towards the exhibit, but still saw no sign of Ren or the girls. While Ryuji was thinking about Shiho and Ann, something inevitably came up.

“Hey, Haru. I got something I need to ask ya.”

Haru stopped thinking about her father and gave Ryuji her attention.

“So…..what do you think about yesterday?”

Haru drew a blank.

“…..Yesterday?....”

Ryuji had a mischievous grin on his face.

“Ya know? About Ann having a boyfriend?”

It came back to Haru. Ann’s accidental reveal of her “mystery” boyfriend. She never thought Ann would say it on accident and then attempt to cover it up. It seemed to have worked on Morgana, but it appeared Ryuji wouldn’t be so easily fooled. Haru started wondering how she could convince Ryuji it was a lie.

“Oh….Oh. Well…Wha-what do you mean? She said that because she didn’t want to break Morgana’s heart…..right?”

Ryuji gave Haru a “are you kidding me?” look. At that moment Haru knew Ryuji wouldn’t be convinced so easily.

“C’mon Haru…. You don’t really believe that, right?”

Haru began to wonder if she was any good at hiding secrets.

“I-I don’t know…. besides…. why does it matter to you?”

Haru returned a question back to Ryuji quickly. Ryuji tilted his head a bit. He looked at Haru with a playful glint in his eyes. Haru’s behavior was a bit questionable to Ryuji. She showed signs of agitation, as if she was trying to hide something. Ryuji gave a nonchalant answer while grinning on the inside.

“..Oh…Well, because I figure Ann would tell us something like that”

Haru looked at Ryuji with a bit of dissatisfaction. She believed it was up to the couple whether to come out and tell the public. There was a reason for Ren and Ann to hide their relationship and she supported them in that decision. So, Haru found it a bit rude that Ryuji believed they should know everything about each other. Haru coughed.

“That’s her own relationship, Ryuji. You can’t expect Ann-chan to share everything with us.”

Ryuji suddenly turned to Haru. The nonchalant expression turned to a satisfied one.

“So you do believe Ann has a boyfriend!”

It took Haru a couple of seconds before she realized she had walked into a trap.

“AH!”

Ryuji gave himself a content nod. He watched Haru as she tried to rearrange her thoughts.

“So who do you think it is? I wonder what kind of guy can be with Ann. I’m sure she’s a handful.”

Ryuji sighed as he thought of what it would be like to be in a relationship with Ann. They became friends thanks to their situation with Kamoshida and through all those times in the palace, they had gotten to know each other much more compared to their time in middle school together. It’s also due to this that Ryuji had gotten to know how Ann Takamaki really is. They had some similarities in their personality and that helped them bond quickly, but Ryuji noticed something about Ann. Ann shinned a bit…. brightly.

Haru wondered why Ryuji would say that. From how Ann acts around everybody, Haru assumed Ann wouldn’t give much trouble to Ren. Haru looked at Ryuji curiously.

“…..What about you, Ryuji?”

“Huh?”

“What kind of girl are you into?”

Ryuji stumbled a bit. That was an out of the nowhere question…. Though given what Ryuji was asking Haru, it really wasn’t.

“What?!”

Ryuji exclaimed. It became loud enough to where the bystanders on the underground alleyway cast a couple of glances at Ryuji and Haru as they were walking by. It seemed that didn’t deter Haru from stopping though.

“C’mon Ryuji. You can tell this senpai of yours.”

Haru became even more curious after Ryuji’s reaction. The curiosity and excitement in her eyes were too apparent to Ryuji. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Ryuji had explained to Ren before that he liked a girl with a good bod, so in a sense, Ann would fit the bill in that regard, but Ryuji wasn’t some guy who would just go after a girl just for her looks……Well not right away anyway. The reason Ryuji didn’t go after Ann was that she wasn’t his type in personality. He might have given it a chance if Ann had shown feelings for him, but that was nowhere to be seen and now, there was a chance she had a boyfriend.

Ryuji looked at Haru. Haru was eagerly awaiting his answer and that made him unconsciously smile. For some reason, Haru had this presence or vibe that made whoever was talking to her at peace. Ryuji suddenly envisioned his mother, that was the kind of presence Haru had. One you could tell all your secrets to and she wouldn’t judge you for them. Ryuji coughed in embarrassment.

“……. A kind, graceful girl that makes me want to protect her……that’s the kind of girl I want.”

Ryuji mumbled.

Ryuji enjoyed Ann’s company. Ryuji found he could talk to Ann about a lot of things and there were also times they would bicker as well, but in a more controlled manner compared to those times with Morgana. The more Ryuji interacted with Ann, the more he could see that Ann wasn’t going to be anyone ordinary in the future. Ryuji had heard of her modeling gig that she does sometimes after school and if that didn’t work out for her, with Ann’s appearance, there were a number of careers she could go after. Ann would be rising star one day, the kind of person who had would have her own strength to accomplish her dreams.

“….Oh….why’s that?”

Haru asked. Ryuji sighed as he remembered somebody awful. It could be because of him, that Ryuji grew up to be the person he was…..and he hated that to some degree. Ryuji gazed out the window of the accessway. He saw cars driving by and people walking around Shibuya. He wondered if his old man was out there somewhere. Not that Ryuji cared about him, Ryuji just didn’t want to him to come back.

“……..My father….he wasn’t a great dad. Only time he’d be home is if he was just drinking. He’d even….get a bit violent with my mom and me. He was a shitty person to my mom. I hated him for that, I was even somewhat glad when he beat me instead of my mother somedays. The day he just left us, instead of being sad that my father left my mother, I just thought “Good riddance”.

“……Ryuji….”

Haru didn’t expect for there to be this deep-rooted reason for Ryuji’s choice in women.

“I care about my mom a lot. She’d always tell me I was her strong little man after that…..She worked so hard to raise me as a single mom. I just…. want to make sure I don’t end up being like my dad. To protect the girl who ends up being with me.”

A relatively simple life. Sure, Ryuji wanted to have the time of his life in his youth, but he knew whenever he found that girl, whenever he settled down with someone, he would want to keep her safe from the world. A nice simple life is what he wished his mother had, and now Ryuji wanted to be sure his future wife would have that as well. It was when Ryuji got to know Ann well enough to know that she wasn’t the one. Ann would shine brightly on her path and he didn’t want to stop her. Ryuji sighed.

_“The hell am I thinking? Not like we had something in the month we’ve gotten known each other….So I gotta wonder who she ended up choosing.”_

Ryuji naturally understood that for Ann to choose someone after everything that’s happened to her, he’s gotta be special….or maybe he was already there from the start? While Ryuji was there thinking about Ann’s unknown boyfriend, he heard a sniffle. He turned to see Haru crying a little bit. She was dabbing her tears with a handkerchief that she happened to be carrying. She looked at Ryuji with a touched smile.

“Ryuji! If aren’t you the sweetest!”

Haru quickly grabbed Ryuji’s hands and shook them excitedly. Ryuji was surprised by a girl’s soft hands.

“He-Hey! Haru???”

“I’m sure your mother is very proud of the man you’ve turned into and I’m sure you’ll find that girl one day!”

Ryuji blushed slightly at the compliment. It was a first to hear it from a girl.

While Haru and Ryuji were speaking, they didn’t notice the group of four that came up on them. Ren, Ann, Shiho, and Morgana were staring oddly at the two. When they got close enough, Ryuji finally noticed them and quickly separated his hand from Haru.

“O-OH! Hey guys, when did you-

“Are we interrupting something?”

Ann cut Ryuji off. She had a bit of a sly smile on her face as she saw that the two were holding hands. Ren and Morgana looked a bit surprised to see that as well. Shiho looked at the two with slight surprise as well, and she didn’t know why. Normally she would have been the same as Ann, but there was just something off about it to her.

Haru didn’t pay any attention to the potential misunderstanding and only wanted to tell everyone what she just heard.

“Oh! You guys! You have to-

But, of course, Ryuji quickly stopped her.

“Haru!!! Don’t tell them!!”

Haru pouted but agreed in the end. She just wanted to tell everyone how much a sweetheart Ryuji is to his mother, but if he didn’t want them to know, then that was his decision…. But she wasn’t going to leave them with nothing.

“Oh, Alright. Just know that Ryuji is a sweetie.”

Everyone looked at Ryuji who had a hint of red on his face while he tried to cover it up with his hands. He peeked at Haru who had a mischievous smile on her face. Ryuji sighed internally.

_“….Haru….”_

Ryuji knew he felt a motherly vibe in Haru and now he was sure as his mother would have done the same thing if she was in Haru’s place. Ren went up to Ryuji a had a teasing smile on his face while Morgana still had that face of surprise. Haru was laughing at the banter between the two. Ann was with Shiho and when she attempted to speak to Shiho, Ann noticed a peculiar expression on Shiho’s face.

“…………”

“? Shiho? What’s up?”

Shiho snapped out her daze and smiled at Ann.

“…Nothing, let’s get going, Ann.”

Shiho walked towards the guys and Haru, acting as if nothing was wrong with her. Ann felt she noticed something odd about Shiho, but maybe she was just imagining things. Ann soon joined the group and they started talking about what the next course of action was regarding Madarame. There was only one person who wasn’t in their little huddle. Arsene stood floating where Ren, Shiho, Ann, and Morgana were standing when they discovered Ryuji and Haru. His gaze was naturally on Shiho, and then slowly went over to Haru.

**“Oh?.....Interesting. Things are getting very interesting”**

Arsene chuckled as it seemed Ren and Ann wouldn’t be the only couple in the Phantom Thieves. There might be another one, waiting to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at the beginning of this fic, I was set on there being one couple in the entire fic which was Ann/Ren, but as the story went longer and I started getting some of the characters down, there were just two that clicked for me. Some of it was people talking about the ship, but the other half was that it just felt right for it to happen in my fic. So if you came into this not expecting one of these possible ships, Sorry about that but sometimes the story tells itself and I enjoy that feeling because sometimes even I wont know what will happen. So it feels like I'm experiencing the story along with you guys as well. Of course I have a basic outline for the "story" but the characters are a different story.
> 
> So next chapter, we'll probably be going into Yusuke's first drawing session with Ann, but of course that "second one" though...Hope you guys like the twist i'll be putting on it. Don't know if we'll reach "it" next chapter, but it'll definitely be the one after if not!
> 
> A bit of depth into some of the other characters so hope you guys like that!
> 
> Two potential relationships? Which one will win best bro, Ryuji? Tune in to find out! Also I'll mention now that I've already decided the winner, but who do you think will win? One ship is there to keep you guessing while the other? who knows?
> 
> Hope you guys liked this chapter and to those of you who weren't expecting this coming in, again sorry about that!


	28. The First Session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Finally got it out. Enjoy the chapter! It's long so prep some time ahead!

* **A Velvet Prison***

“You’re progressing fast, Inmate. Soon you’ll be finished with all of our trials.”

Caroline said from the other side of Ren’s cell. The more aggressive one of his two wardens had her electric baton rubbing on the cell bars. Side to side, the inconstant tapping on Ren’s cell bars made his eyebrows furrow as he tried to ignore her obvious taunting.

_“She thinks this’ll get to me……Yeah right…..”_

Ren laid down on his bed. He tried to return to reality, but it seemed Caroline wouldn’t let him. Caroline started clattering her baton on the bars even more and harder as if trying to awaken her inmate's restrained passion if it was there.

“Hey, Inmate!!! Are you running away? I thought you were gonna do one more challenge? AWWW, is our little Inmate a big baby? “

After saying her remark, Caroline had a look of disdain on her face.

“So much for that “confidence” you showed on that day.”

Arsene, who was by Ren’s side, looked at the boy who lay on his bed. As his other self, Arsene had a good idea on Ren’s current emotions.

**“And…..Go.”**

As soon as Arsene finished giving the “order”, Ren’s eyes snapped open. He got up from his bed and went straight for the bars of his cell as he gripped them tightly. He stared with a frown at Caroline as she smirked from the other side. That smirk always got on Ren’ nerves and he wanted to see the day where he could see a shocked expression on the little girls face.

Caroline faced Ren with no hesitation. She knew her Inmate well enough now and wouldn’t accept an inmate who was weak. If he had the energy to spare, she wanted to force every ounce of it out.

Justine tapped on her clipboard as she seemed to be pondering something. For some reason, the clipboard seemed to have a story to tell and Justine felt she was involved in it. She watched as Caroline and Ren bickered once again. She glanced at her master to see he viewed all this with that ominous smile once again. Before she had thought nothing of her master’s behavior. He was Justine’s and Caroline’s creator and thus Justine had felt that nothing her master did was odd. Only now, Justine felt the very thing she should not be feeling. She looked at the clipboard.

_“The more the Trickster completes his requests…. the more this feeling grows….”_

Justine looked at Caroline once again. Justine felt Caroline was still the same, perhaps she wasn’t feeling like Justine, as Caroline still taunted and bickered with Ren. Ren seemingly had gotten provoked and eventually started talking back. The back and forth between the two made Justine feel……emotional which she felt was odd. Justine glanced at her clipboard again. The writing and words were all new to her and yet they felt strangely nostalgic as well. Before they were just orders which she assumed were from her master or maybe Caroline herself, which was a far-fetched guess as she did not believe her sister could write so eloquently and well. With the requests being completed by Ren each coming day, Justine felt she was coming much closer to the origin of the clipboard and maybe the reason she felt she was changing. She watched Carline as she had that smirk on her face.

_“Inadvertently…..Caroline is also trying to rouse the Trickster to grow…… She doesn’t realize this will only help him become even more suitable to become…. become what?…..”_

Justine felt a throb of pain that made her gently caress her head. As the days passed, Justine felt her thoughts were slowly becoming not her own, but instead of feeling fear, she felt at peace with the thoughts. The memories she never knew she had might return, and with those memories, could she view her prisoner the same way again? The days of mindlessly waiting for him to return started turning into something more.

_“Anticipation? For what? Maybe for the change he will bring? To escape the fate, he is destined to?”_

Maybe it was a sign that the Trickster will bring change to the otherwise destined “Ruin” to come to mankind. Justine never knew how much those thoughts would have meant to Ren if she spoke them out loud.

* * *

* **Leblanc Attic***

  
A phone started ringing on the desk across Ren’s bed. A figure slowly rose from the bed and yawn as he had just woken up. Ren slowly walked to his desk and turned off the alarm on his phone.

**“You should buy a small table to place on the side of your bed. Immediately getting up and walking isn’t a very good thing to do first thing in the morning.”**

Ren yawned again as his other self was giving him advice. There were times Arsene cared for Ren, and other times, Arsene didn’t mind throwing him into the fire. It was an odd cycle.

_“I remember waking up late a couple times back home in Kyoto because I did that. Every minute counts here.”_

Ren’s eyes slowly got the vibrant energy he always displayed all day. His arms started stretching as he could as he wanted to get the blood flowing through them for the day, and did the same with his legs. His legs started taking him downstairs as he went into the bathroom as he took care of his business and brushed his teeth. The morning practice never differed much from home, only now he didn’t really have his own personal bath. He would have to use the public one right outside Leblanc. Ren glanced at his phone. It was about two hours before he had to start heading for school. Ren opened up his message app to look over the conversation from yesterday.

(Ryuji: So jus making sure, we’re going to this Kitagawa’s place after school the day after tomorrow yeah?)

(Shiho: Yup! He said he would need to help his Sensei on Monday so we’re going on Tuesday instead!)

(Haru: But we’ll still be heading over to his home to see something? Isn’t that what you said Ren?)

(Ryuji: So which is it then???)

(Ren: We’ll be heading over to Kitagawa’s place tomorrow after school. We have something we need to do before Ann’s modeling session.)

(Ann: Well?? Are you going to tell us the plan, leader?! I don’t know why you didn’t tell us earlier when we were all together…..)

Ren chuckled as he read Ann’s part again. No doubt Ren could feel her emotions since this conversation happened after their little talk.

* * *

  
***Last night outside the movie theater near Leblanc***

Ren and Ann went home together as usual. As it was a late Sunday, most people were at home as they were getting ready for bed. Ren and Ann spent some more time together as they didn’t get to spend time with each other at the art exhibit. Morgana went home with Haru for today, but soon it wouldn’t end up like that anymore. Ann sighed as she was telling Ren about her time with Yusuke.

“Kitagawa seemed really nice, but he would always bring up the modeling session. It would have felt uncomfortable if Shiho wasn’t there. She was always asking him about the paintings in the gallery if she noticed I was getting uneasy.”

Ren pulled her in for a hug which surprised her.

“I’m sorry I made you go through that……”

Ann could feel Ren’s arms wrap around her waist and his neck to her cheek. Ann’s original frown turned upside down as she rested her head on his shoulder and hugged Ren back. Ren smiled as he could feel her mood getting better.

“Still….it couldn’t have been that bad right?”

Ren didn’t remember Ann complaining about it before. So either it was because of how Ren and Ann were now in a relationship at this point or something different happened with Yusuke.

“…..Maybe. It’s just…Well…. this whole situation reminds me of something…..”

“Oh? How?”

Ann stood silently in Ren’s arms. They were standing in front of the movie theater near Leblanc. Ann looked at the showings but realized there were none as the theater was closed for some reason.

“…. It’s this movie I watched….”

“Which movie?”

Ren saw Ann glance at the movie theater and tried to see if he could see what she was talking about. Ann noticed and lightly laughed at his attempt.

“It’s not a movie from here….. Its……… _Oh god…Am I actually going to bring up that movie!”_

Ann blushed as she started realizing she was actually bringing this up. Regret started setting in as she shook her head nervously while turning her face away from Ren. The movie itself wasn’t bad, Ann actually liked the movie as her mother had shown it to her, one of the times she was home with her. It was about a famous sinking ship and somewhat focused on a couple, but there was a certain scene between the two in the movie that reminded her of what art modeling could also be.

“A-Actually…. maybe I shouldn’t mention this….”

Ren pulled her in closer, preventing the embarrassed blonde from getting away.

“I’m not letting go until you say it.”

Ren grew curious as to what could cause Ann to act so odd. Ren’s response made Ann pause. Her heart throbbed as it felt like Ren’s words struck a chord with her for some odd reason. She looked up at him and for some reason, the words came out without her realizing it.

“………. Can I never say it then?….”

Silence came between the two. The originally dark night suddenly had a hint of pink around the two of them. It was only visible to the two of them, but the atmosphere between the two of them sweetened.

Ann buried her face in Ren’s chest as she couldn’t believe she said something so cheesy. She felt something inside her compelled her to say that. Wanting to stay in his arms felt a like a dream come true at that moment and for some reason, she felt emotional.

_“Why do I feel like this right now? I mean….It’s just a hug…”_

Ann didn’t know how to describe her feelings right now. All of the sudden, as soon as Ren said those words, an unknown strong yearning came from Ann’s soul. As if she had been waiting for those words despite her never thinking that personally. The words “I’m not letting you go” seemed to be the catalyst, but Ann wouldn’t know that, and would only have to deal with the aftermath.

Ren felt like he got shot by Cupid at that moment despite already feeling that the first moment they met. It seemed Cupid came back for the second round in this timeline. Arsene waved his claws in front of Ren’s face to get him at of his daze.

**“Calm down, lover boy. I don’t want you forgetting to mention the little furball that will be accompanying you two from now on.”**

Ren’s mood was taken down a notch as he cooled down. Still, Ann could hear his heart beating and that made her want to stay close his chest. Ann even felt she could fall asleep to Ren’s heartbeat. It was that soothing to her. Ren took a deep breath.

“….I have some….news for you.”

Ann separated from Ren’s chest as she could feel the uneasiness in his voice.

“What is it?”

Ren was about to open his mouth and tell Ann about Morgana, but suddenly remembered their conversation from earlier. Ren had a playful smile on his face.

“I’ll tell you….if you tell me the about that movie you were talking about earlier.”

Ann looked at Ren with a questioning look.

“It’s probably not that important if the “price” is that cheap, right?”

Ann said with a teasing smile. She wasn’t going to be led around so easily. Ren bashfully coughed.

“I’d say it’s pretty important.”

Ann raised an eyebrow at that.

“So, what is it then?”

Ren sighed. Ann didn’t look like she was going to spill the beans.

_“Whatever, I’ll get it out of her at some point.”_

Ren had an awkward smile on his face as he prepared to give her the “bad news”.

“Um…Morgana’s going to be staying with me….”

“Wasn’t he already staying with you?”

“Well…..He’s going to be staying with me for almost…..all week. Only on Sundays will he-

“WHAT?????”

Ann shouted, cutting Ren off.

“Wha-What do you mean by that?! Doesn’t Morgana stay with Haru?? Why is he staying with you now???”

Ren sighed as he told her the story. After listening to it, she began to mope about it.

“That means we won’t be able to act like this anymore after school?……”

Ren rubbed the back of his neck in guilt. Ann was right. With Morgan keeping a close eye on them, their moments after school will come to an early close. Ann looked at Ren with an annoyed look.

“Couldn’t you have just said no? Morgan was already staying with Haru, so whys he coming over to stay with you now?”

“I told you it was because he wanted to watch my growth as a leader for the Phantom Thieves. It’s related to his memories after all.”

**“A clever cover for his real purpose.”**

_“You know Morgana’s telling the truth.”_

**“True, but I also know he’s here to keep an eye on the two of you. Just like your lover said, his other mission is to prevent the two of you from getting “together”.”**

Arsene laughed at the fact that Morgana was already too late.

**“He might have really given you more trouble if you didn’t confess early on.”**

“I know…..and it sounds….reasonable, I guess, but I can’t help but feel it’s because of me too…..”

Ann had been the first(besides Ren) to notice Morgana’s attraction to her. She thought it was cute at first, but after Ren confessed to her, she realized she couldn’t lead Morgana on like this. Not like she was doing it intentionally before, but she couldn’t find a reason to reject his pursuit other than “You’re a cat.” If she said that, Morgana’s feelings would definitely be hurt, and it wouldn’t solve the problem either. Morgana would be hell-bent on regaining his human form at that point and might make some rash decisions…….at least that’s how Ann pictured it. Ann looked at her boyfriend. Maybe he could fix things.

“Why don’t you just tell him? Say that I’m your girlfriend!”

Ann pushed all the trouble to her boyfriend. Ren laughed helplessly at that.

"If it was that simple, would we be going through this?”

Ann sadly sighed as she understood. They found a bench to sit on where Ann leaned in on Ren.

“…. Why can’t it be that simple?”

Ren looked at Ann and saw she had a joyless expression that didn’t fit the usual energetic girl he knew.

“The team's barely formed now. If we were to have drama already…. It would have an effect on our future operations.”

Ren didn’t want to hide it either. He would have loved to be open about his relationship with Ann, but even one crack in the team was unacceptable to Ren. He had already let the team fall once, he didn’t want to let it happen again. This didn’t mean Ren wanted to hide it forever, but he wanted to be sure that nothing bad would come out of their relationship being revealed. His only concern right now was Morgana.

Ann closed her eyes in thought as she leaned on Ren.

_“In the end……Another person’s well-being is all he thinks about….”_

Ann liked and hated that part of him. She knew it was a part of him and she didn’t want him to change anything about himself, but she wished he was a bit selfish at times. On the other hand, it’s probably why he’s like that, that Ren had even approached Ann in the first place. His record should have uncovered how terrible some people treat or take advantage of such kindness, but he still continued to help people, even at the risk of his own wellbeing. Ann just wanted Ren to worry about himself at times….and maybe listen to his own needs or…hers.

_“That would be nice as well.”_

Ann lightly giggled at the thought which made Ren smile as he knew she was going back to the girl he loved seeing. Ann opened her eyes and gazed at the night sky as she continued to rest her head on Ren’s shoulder. The moon hovered above them, out of their reach, but still shedding the moonlight on them.

“I’ll put up with it for now…. but I just don’t want to wait too long….”

Ann finally said. Ren rested his head on Ann’s head.

“Yeah….me too….”

The two lovebirds spent as they spent as much time as they could before having to go home. They knew it would be troublesome in future as they couldn’t just meet up like this all the time, but Ren told Ann that he would do everything he can to spend all his free time with her. Ann made the same promise, but she was delighted that Ren said it in the first place.

* * *

  
***A bit away from Madarame’s shack***

“Holy shit…..This place looks like it could fall any minute.”

Ryuji didn’t believe there was a really a raggedy looking shack here in Tokyo. Shiho looked at the nameplate outside the building while looking at the building questioningly.

“Well…This says Madarame, so I can only assume it’s his place.”

“Perhaps, the reason Madarame chose such a place is like what he said during that interview? He said something about distancing oneself from worldly desires.”

Haru remembered when they passed by Madarame, he was getting interviewed by some people from some media outlet. Ryuji rubbed his gut as remembered something.

“And then some grandma elbowed me in the stomach! Didn’t think those old people had such strength in them.”

Shiho gigged at Ryuji. This was the first she heard of this. Morgan popped out of Haru’s bag.

“Didn’t expect you to be such a wuss, Ryuji. I thought that was your brute strength was the only trait you had.”

Ryuji scowled at Morgana but didn’t say anything to Morgana. He remembered the text Ren sent him before he headed over.

(Ren: Don’t make a ruckus before we all get there. You don’t want Shiho and Haru to be pulled into your mess right?)

Ryuji sighed and looked elsewhere to distract himself in a bit of frustration. Morgana was a little surprised at Ryuji’s self-control. Haru chided Morgana.

“Mona-chan. Don’t start anything already! We have to wait for Ren and Ann.”

The only two not here were Ren and Ann. To Haru and Shiho, the reason couldn’t be more obvious. The two girls glanced at each other before giving a nod to each other. Ryuji sighed as he felt bored just waiting for the two of them.

“Shit. Didn’t Ren decide the time? He’s probably waiting up on Ann to finish…….”

Ryuji trailed off as he began to think about it.

_“They do live in the same district so it makes sense….. but why do I feel there’s more-_

“That’s what I would expect of our leader! Making sure no one is left behind right?”

Shiho pulled Ryuji out of his thoughts. She saw him thinking about something and realized he was thinking about Ren and Ann.

“Yeah, I guess.”

Luckily, Ryuji stopped thinking about it. Instead, he started thinking about the potential target near them.

“So….What’s so great about this Madarame guy anyway again?”

Shiho shook her head as she didn’t know either. She didn’t look up much on Madarame personally, all she did was look up some paintings. Haru chuckled.

“He’s a world-renowned artist in the art world. His many styles awe many art enthusiasts around the world, but Japan is certainly proud to have such an artist.”

“Yeah, well now this so-called great artist is under suspicion of plagiarism by us and a few other people online.”

Ryuji retorted. Haru sighed as Ryuji said that.

“I hope we’re wrong on this matter. I do enjoy his artwork.”

“If it is his.”

Ryuji was wondering if this would be the target to start it all. A world-renowned artist is definitely bigger than a washed-up Olympian. Morgana looked around anxiously. The behavior caught Shiho’s interest.

“What’s got you so jumpy, Morgana?”

Morgan turned to Shiho.

“No-Nothing! I’m just wondering when we’ll get this investigation underway.”

Morgana made it seem like he was anxious to start the investigation Ren planned, but really all he wanted to know is what Ann and Ren were doing. Shiho looked behind Haru and saw two familiar silhouettes.

“Looks like you don’t have to wait long. They’re right over there.”

Everyone turned to see to see Ann and Ren. They were rushing over to Shiho and the rest of them. The investigation to Madarame’s palace could finally begin.

* * *

* **Madarame's Palace***

  
“So this is Madarame’s palace…..It’s so….flashy.”

Shiho said as she saw the flamboyant art museum. Spotlights were all over the place as a golden museum stood where the old shack used to be. The "crowd" lined up to just see a glimpse of Madarame’s artworks. At least that was what Shiho guessed it was. Ryuji scoffed at the sight.

“So much for all that bullshit about not caring for “worldly desires”.”

Ryuji mocked. Haru looked at the crowds entering the line to the museum. She was used to this kind of sight, but it only brought back some not-so-enjoyable memories. Haru sighed.

“Maybe…we shouldn’t be so quick to judge. We should investigate more inside.”

Haru offered while Ann agreed with Haru.

“We should look inside more, remember, we’re not involved with Madarame this time.”

“Well, he might be doing shitty things anyway. Remember? Plagiarism?”

“Hmmm…Still, that’s miles apart from Kamoshida don’t you think?”

“Well, there’s also the rumors of Madarame’s mistreatment of his disciples.”

Ren revealed. Of course, Ren knew they were true, but for the sake of having things happen in order, he mentioned it as rumors. Everyone looked at the museum, wondering what lay inside. Ann looked at Shiho. Shiho still seemed interested in the museum before her.

“Well, I guess this is where we send you back, Shiho.”

Shiho shook when she heard Ann. Shiho closed her eyes briefly before opening them again. Shiho shot to Ren with a pleading look.

“Ca-Can I go with you guys this time?”

Everyone looked at Shiho in surprise. Ann was the first to refuse.

“No way! Shiho, you can’t even fight in the real world, let alone the metaverse!”

Shiho looked at Ann with a “hurt” look.

“I’ve just never had the chance to show off my skills!”

Ann rolled her eyes at that “comeback”. Ryuji shook his head as well.

“Things are different here than in the real world anyway. You can’t fight shadows without a Persona. So even if you knew some Kung-Fu or Aikido, none of that would do you shit.”

* * *

  
Makoto was doing some student council duties after school when she sneezed all of the sudden.

“Ugh…It must be getting dusty in here. I have to tell everyone to chip in to clean the student council office one day.”

* * *

  
Shiho started pouting. She had her arms crossed as she turned her back to everyone.

“I want to do something too. You guys handled Kamoshida for me… and I only stood by on the sides while you guys did all the work. Now we’ve formed the Phantom Thieves and I’m still supposed to be on the sidelines! I can’t do that! I’m a member now too.”

Shiho turned and faced everybody. The determination in her eyes was apparent to everyone, but without the strength to back it up, it would be meaningless. Everyone looked away except for Ren. He stood there observing Shiho with his hand to his chin. He sighed as he finally came to a conclusion.

“Shiho…”

Everyone looked towards their leader. Shiho also looked towards Ren with expectations, but they were also low. She knew how foolish she sounded, but the want to help burned intensely in her heart.

“You can’t fight….That much you should know.”

Shiho’s hopeful look dimmed a little.

“You should know that since you can’t fight, you’d be more of a burden than help even if you were to go…..right?”

The words stung at Shiho, but she knew Ren was right. She’d be dead weight even if she went with them, but the need to help the group still stood strong. Ren looked at Shiho with kindness.

“I know you want to help us…but there’s other ways of doing it. Take Mishima for example. He’s been helping us get requests to work on the sidelines. We even found the hint to Madarame thanks to that.”

Shiho sighed when Ren brought up Mishima. While she liked Mishima and was thankful for the new method to get new requests, if there was one person she didn’t want to be compared to, it was him. Shiho face formed an exasperated expression.

“BUT…. BUT Mishima’s basically a cheerleader!!!!”

* * *

  
Mishima was at home and getting to work on the Phan-site. He felt a strange prick in his chest.

_“Odd……Why do I feel like my masculinity is being threatened again?”_

For Mishima, this was something that happened every once in a while.

* * *

 

“What’s so bad about being a cheerleader?”

Ryuji offhandedly said. The remark earned a scowl from Shiho which promptly shut Ryuji up as he coughed and looked away. Ann sighed at Ryuji’s remark and looked at Shiho with an understanding look. She knew the struggle of wanting to help. Ann looked at Ren and hoped he would let Shiho down easier than he did with herself that one time when she failed to awaken her Persona. Those words still stung when she thought about them. Ren looked at Shiho with an assessing look.

“So even after knowing all of that, you still want to come with us?”

Shiho looked at Ren as she noticed the pressure of the Phantom Thieves leader suddenly appear. It wasn’t suffocating, but Shiho realized that making Ren the leader for the Phantom Thieves was the right choice they could make. Of course, Shiho felt she had no say in the matter when it came up, but she agreed with the decision.

_“He’s only been the leader for so little and yet…..I feel like he’s done this all his life….”_

A capable leader was what Shiho felt she was facing. It seemed his decision would be based on her response. Shiho knew there was nothing she could offer in terms of help, and that she was only doing this as a selfish request, but all she wanted to do was see her friends doing well.

The day she learned of the metaverse, the days after that where she learned of all their endeavors in Kamoshida’s palace, the days they came back with exhausted expressions, all of that was noted by Shiho while she waited on the other side safe and sound. All she did was wait until they came back safe, but Shiho feared one day they wouldn’t come back. That they would disappear into thin air one day and she wouldn’t know what kind of fate happened to them. That she would be alone to face Kamoshida. Luckily it never came to that point, but Shiho now felt that day where they disappeared might still come if she never took the chance to go with them. Even if she couldn’t accomplish anything, she wanted to be there with them in that possible final moment.

“I-I don’t want to be left behind….”

“Left behind?”

Haru’s puzzled expression was shared by everybody except Ren. His eyes shook as Shiho’s words resonated with him. What did Shiho mean by that? Shiho looked at everybody.

“You’re all in those palaces risking your lives!….Do you even think about the people waiting outside?”

Everyone’s expressions except for Morgana changed the moment Shiho mentioned those people. For Ryuji; it was his mother. For Haru; Despite her grievances with her father, she still loved her father. Ren suddenly remembered all the people waiting for him back home. For Ann, It was her parents and……. Ann looked at Shiho as their eyes caught sight of each other at the exact moment.

“I’m the only one who knows about this stuff! If you guys disappear……”

“You’ll feel guilty…..”

Ren finished what Shiho left on. If there was anyone who could understand Shiho’s feelings, it was him. Shiho looked at everyone with a concerned expression.

“You’ve all done me a big favor…..one I haven’t even begun to pay back……I can’t just stay behind while you guys might possibly-

Shiho was interrupted as she felt a hand grasp her shoulder. Ren looked at her with a softhearted smile.

“Thank you for the consideration, Shiho.”

Shiho stopped talking as she realized there was nothing she could do to change his mind. She turned her head away from Ren as she felt frustrated at the response. Suddenly her other shoulder was grasped as it prompted her to look back at Ren. She saw the softhearted expression turn to one of intensity. It honestly surprised Shiho a bit as that usual kind and gentle eyes turned into such hardened serious eyes that gazed into her own.

**“But, I won’t ever let that happen. Even if it takes everything I have, I will make sure everyone returns home safely.”**

Everyone noticed how strongly Ren said that. As if it was his life’s mission in some way. Shiho looked at Ren in slight shock.

“…Um…Ok….”

Shiho lightly said. Arsene sighed as he saw Ren’s reaction.

**“Oh, Shiho…. You have no idea the button you just pushed.”**

Ren’s whole mission since coming back was to save his friends from the fate they suffered. When Shiho brought up that possibility now inadvertently, it only further hardened his resolve and he got a bit carried away by his emotions. Ren realized how serious he looked as he noticed Shiho’s shocked eyes. Ren pulled away from Shiho and let her go. Ren coughed as he was embarrassed he showed her such a face.

“Yeah…. besides…We won’t be going to deep into the palace…so we’ll be fine.”

“Yeah….Alright.”

Shiho said as she recovered from her daze. Ann went next Shiho and led her out of the metaverse. Ren and the group stayed behind as an odd silence was left alongside them.

* * *

***A bit away from Madarame’s shack***

Ann and Shiho were the only ones outside Madarame’s shack. As Ann was about to go back into Madarame's palace, Shiho grabbed her arm.

“Hey, Ann.”

“Yeah?”

“……You know I could have just left by myself, right?”

Shiho held up her phone as she showed the metaverse app. Ann sighed.

“I was thinking….you might have been hurt by Ren’s words……”

“….No. I know everything he said was right. I can’t blame him for saying all that…”

Ann nodded. She was about to go back when Shiho still held her arm back.

“…Hey, Ann. You’re Ren’s girlfriend…..right?”

The question made Ann turn to Shiho. A puzzled expression was on Ann’s face as she knew Shiho knew about their relationship right now.

“Yeah?”

“….Well, I know Ren said he’d take care of you guys…but you need to watch him too. The way he said that…. It felt like he’d do something rash if it ever came to everyone’s safety, especially yours. I can’t be there for you guys, so you guys have to take care of each other, okay?”

Shiho noticed in the seriousness of Ren’s expression during the time, there was a hint of agitation as if she had struck a nerve somewhere.

Ann felt the same as well. In fact, she noted this fact about Ren since their first few hangouts together. He was very kind, but maybe too much kindness was bad for a person. Ann looked at Shiho with a firm will in her heart. Shiho noted the clear resolve in Ann’s bright blue eyes.

“Don’t worry, Shiho. I won’t let him fight alone, we all won’t let him do something stupid. We already have Ryuji for that.”

The two girls giggled at the jest at their blond friend. Ann left back to the metaverse leaving Shiho behind. Shiho was left gazing at the spot where Ann once was for a couple of minutes before finally sighing to herself. Shiho had a sweet smile on her face after the sigh.

“Getting stared at by two serious looks in one day. Jeez, why don’t they just leave me alone and do that to each other.”

Shiho lightly giggled to herself as she imagined the possibility. She walked away as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. Maybe she would go look at the Phan-site for a request until the rest of her friends came back. As Shiho walked, she remembered something. Shiho pulled out a small box out of her school bag. The box had a symbol on it. Shiho sighed as she saw it.

_“Maybe there won’t be a day to use you…..”_

* * *

  
The palace exploration this time was a short one. Just stepping into the palace allowed the Thieves to learn a fragment of Madarame’s twisted desires. Ren explored the palace as he felt everything was the same. The lasers that were troublesome before, were now very simple to Ren now. He taught everyone to look out for such traps in this palace. They eventually discovered Yusuke’s painting to where Haru had noticed it first. After seeing Nakanohara’s painting first, Ren gave his “guess” on how these paintings might be what Madarame had thought of his pupils. In short, they were nothing more than decorative art pieces for Madarame. Ren and the group continued on until they found the statue of seemed to symbolize the very idea of Madarame plagiarizing the works of his pupils. Ren’s “theory” came to a reality, but Ren had no time to be happy as there was still work that need to be done. They decided to get Yusuke’s side of the story as they felt they need confirmation in reality before going any further into Madarame’s palace. This is where Ann’s modeling session came into play…..

* * *

  
***The next day at Madarame's shack***

“……I thought it would just be you coming, Takamaki-san .”

Yusuke said as he saw the four additional people coming in with his model. He had to bring in two additional chairs since he didn’t have enough in his room. Ann fidgeted around as she glanced at her friends. She looked back at Yusuke.

“Wo-Wouldn’t you be nervous too, if it was just the two of us?”

Ann sheepishly said. Ryuji cut into their conversation.

“We’re just here to make sure you don’t do some perverted shit, that okay?”

Right after Ryuji said that he earned a glare from Shiho and Ren. They told him before this happened to not say anything rude to Yusuke. Ryuji coughed and stopped speaking anymore.

_“So much for helping a girl out!”_

Yusuke shook his head at such a reason. Did they not understand before?

“I’ve already told you, she holds no appeal to me as someone of the opposite sex.”

_“Then why the hell do you want to draw me!!!!!”_

Even though Yusuke explained himself before, it still pissed Ann off again. Still, she kept her cool.

Yusuke took note of her frustrated expression.

“Is there a problem?”

“No, no…..not really.”

Ann grumbled. Yusuke put his hand to his chin. He seemed to be analyzing Ann’s expression.

_“I can also work with this…. That nagging expression and seemingly fuming emotion….It can also be a form of beauty to some….”_

If Ann were to hear Yusuke’s thoughts, she would definitely give Yusuke a piece of her mind in regards to her “nagging expression and seemingly fuming emotion “. Ann sat down, crossed her legs and rested her chin on her hand. Yusuke gave a nod as he accepted her posture. Yusuke sat down himself.

“Well then, let’s get started.”

Yusuke started stroking his paintbrush on his canvas. His aura changed to where everyone noticed. Yusuke’s gaze made Ann feel nervous. She glanced at everyone. They were mesmerized by Yusuke’s passion. Ren had a smile on his face.

_“Yusuke’s definitely being held back by Madarame. If he were to draw freely…I can’t imagine what pieces he would create. “_

**“Breaking free of his shackles….It sounds good, but who knows how long he’s been used to that. Perhaps even Yusuke doesn’t realize his potential.”**

After a few minutes went by, Ann started feeling uncomfortable.

“He-Hey Kitagawa-kun? My arms’ getting a bit cramped up here, can I move it?”

Ann didn’t know the rules of being an art model. If this was Ann being a fashion model, she could finally show off to Ren her skills and sweet moves, but now all she could do was ask like a child who didn’t know anything….except that she really didn’t know anything. As Ann was waiting for a response, it never came. Instead, it felt like Yusuke treated her response like thin air. Yusuke still focused on her as he was drawing, but it seemed he didn’t hear anything she just said.

Ryuji was about to say something until Ren stopped him.

“He’s not gonna respond until he’s finished with his painting. So, you’re going to have to be like that for a while, Ann.”

Ann grumbled as Ren said that, but she stayed put. Ren looked at his bag.

“Morgana, You should go scout the house out.”

Morgana’s head popped out of the bag.

“Oh? I was just about to mention the same thing. If that museum is based on this shack than there should be some advantages to learn in reality that we can use in the metaverse.”

Morgana looked at Yusuke. While he would somewhat love to ruin Yusuke’s drawing of his Lady Ann, he knew this was necessary.

“Are you sure he won’t notice me getting out though?”

“He’s…. too preoccupied right now.”

As Ren said that, Yusuke made a dramatic slash with his paintbrush on his canvas and went back to it. He didn’t seem to notice the fact Ren was speaking into his bag. Morgana waited for his chance and slipped out. Ryuji looked at Ren while the girls were talking about Ann’s position.

“So when are we going to ask him about Madarame?”

“…..We don’t.”

Ren continued to look at Yusuke painting Ann. He actually never did see his “failure” that he finished last time, so Ren became a bit curious. Sadly, the canvas was facing the opposite direction of Ren so he couldn’t get a peek of it. Ryuji was a bit amazed at how nonchalant Ren said that but quickly recovered.

‘What?!! What’s the point in coming here then???”

“……A backup plan I guess.”

**“Which you still haven’t mentioned to me yet!”**

_“Can’t you just read my mind? Didn’t you do the same when you missed my confession with Ann?”_

**“Please! That ruins the fun if I know everything you know.”**

Ren was amused by his other half while Ryuji only saw a calm smile on Ren.

_“I really can’t understand what this guy’s thinking…. Then again, guess that's why he’s the leader though.”_

Ren was watching Yusuke continue to draw Ann when the sight brought an idea to mind. Ren brought a notebook out of his school bag. Ryuji glanced at Ren.

“What? Are you gonna study?”

“…I guess you could say that.”

Ryuji rolled his eyes while he pulled out his phone and started browsing the web. The girls kept telling Ann to hang on while she started trembling a bit. Ann was always used to striking poses for the cameras at her modeling job, but to stay in one for a lot longer was more difficult than she imagined. She sighed to herself inwardly. She glanced at all her friends while she stopped on the boy with frizzy hair and glasses. It seemed he was busy with something on his notebook.

_“Is he really studying while I’m here posing for another guy!”_

Ann felt her boyfriend should be keeping a close eye on Yusuke…..or at least herself. This was her first time being an art model and possibly her last. She grumbled to herself while she stayed still. She would be glad when this was all over. Ren was scribbling something in his notebook. The only one who knew what he was writing was his other self.

**“Oh? I thought you said you couldn’t compare to-**

_“It’s fine to at least try…..though I guess I did get a bit rusty.”_

**“I think she would be happy to see it.”**

Ren thanked Arsene for the encouragement. The modeling continued on for a while like before. Ren was glancing at Ann every now and then and went back to his notebook. Ryuji was on his phone while looking up whatever could entertain him and also checking up on the Phan-site. Shiho and Haru were whispering to each other about certain things. They would show each other things on their phones and giggle to each other silently while looking at Ann from time to time. Ann sat there with the same bored expression. She could do nothing while Yusuke drew her.  
  
After what finally felt like an eternity to her……

Yusuke sighed as he put the brush down. It seemed he was finally done. Ren took a quick glance at Ryuji.

“Let me do all the talking.”

“Oh? Sure, I guess.”

Ryuji didn’t know why Ren had to say that, but he knew the guy couldn’t steer him wrong. Ren waited for Yusuke’s final verdict. Yusuke took one final look at his painting before frowning to himself. He seemed disappointed with himself. Ann noted his expression and realized maybe she did something wrong. Ann looked at Yusuke, feeling a bit guilty.

“It’s….no good.”

“….What?”

Shiho was surprised at Yusuke’s judgment. Shiho felt the painting should at least be fine if he used Ann as a basis, but it seemed she was wrong on the matter. Ann looked at herself and wondered what she did wrong.

“I’m sorry…..I probably moved a bit to mess you up right?”

Ann did move slightly to remove the stale feeling she had of staying still. Ann felt it wasn’t much, but maybe she didn’t understand how much an artist needed a still muse. Yusuke realized Ann felt she was the problem and quickly corrected her.

“No, not at all. It’s just….. I can’t focus right now. We’ll have to schedule another appointment another time.”

Ann frowned at Yusuke’s response. She didn't want to do this again honestly. Besides the absolute boredom, she couldn't stay still for longs periods of time. She was the kind of model who flashed poses every couple of seconds, not stay still like a statue. It wasn't her style. Shiho stepped up.

“Why can’t you focus right now?”

Yusuke looked at Shiho and looked a bit disappointed in himself.

“…That’s because I can’t seem to grasp what I saw back then.”

“The Ann you saw back then is the girl right here in front of you. Ann’s very busy with her own modeling gig and she has her own life as well. She can’t always be making time for you. You need to say precisely what’s wrong or else Ann will just be the same old girl for you to draw, Kitagawa-kun. Maybe you want Ann to be dressed differently?”

Shiho thought maybe Yusuke needed something to stimulate the imagination. Ann was a model, and she would definitely be more dazzling if she wore something better than her school uniform. Yusuke pulled his hand to his chin as he pondered Shiho’s question. Ren looked at Shiho and felt she was doing a much better job at getting something out of Yusuke than Ryuji did.

“…..!!!!!That’s it!”

Yusuke seemed to have an epiphany. Yusuke looked at Ann in an excited childlike manner. Yusuke started getting the materials out again but realized that it was getting late and sighed in frustration. Ann sort of smiled his actions as she felt Yusuke just really loved to draw. Yusuke was disappointed for a second before chuckling to himself as he realized his idea once more.

“Yes, Yes!! Why didn’t I think of that before! I was pondering about it too convolutedly when I should have made it all too simple and bare!”

Ren noticed the word “bare” and realized what was coming. Arsene chuckled.

**“Here it comes!”**

Yusuke looked back to Ann, who was wondering what was going on as Yusuke seemed to be getting a bit too passionate for her. The idea for his painting came ever so clear.

“Takamaki-san! If you allow me to!! I will put my heart and soul into creating the best nude painting ever!!!!”

The sound of glass shattering could be heard in everyone’s ears except for Ren. Yusuke seemed to not pay any mind to anyone’s expressions as he continued to look at the flabbergasted Ann. The wheels in Ann’s head started turning once more. Ann suddenly thought to herself that she’d have to take back her statement from before about Yusuke being an alright guy. Yusuke was a pervert. A big pervert to her to ask something like this in front of all her friends. Especially in front of her new boyfriend.

“Nude!?????”

“What?!”

“I-I-I….. don't know what to say.”

Shiho was at a loss for words. She’d usually be the first to defend Ann in this situation, but she didn’t find that this was for any perverted reason like Ann was thinking and knew Yusuke was being earnest in his request. Of course, that didn’t mean that there was a chance that Ann would accept such a request. Haru had a blush on her cheeks as she covered her mouth in shock. Ryuji didn’t believe what he heard either.

“Wait, ain’t that bad!?”

As soon as Ryuji said that, Ann and Shiho glared at him for asking such an obvious question. Ryuji coughed as he looked away.  
  
_"Right! Of course that's bad."_  
  
Yusuke continued to speak as if everything he said was reasonable.

“I understand it might be a bit daunting at first, but I’m quite sure with you as my nude muse-

“Hold it!!”

Ann quickly stopped Yusuke from speaking more, lest she gets even more surprises out of the artist’s mouth. Ann closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Shiho was a bit surprised to see Ann trying to calm down. This was where she’d normally expect Ann to blow-

“OF COURSE I’M NOT GOING TO POSE NUDE FOR YOU!!!!!!!”

_“Never mind…. guess I was hoping for too much.”_

Yusuke looked thunderstruck by Ann’s response.

“Wh-Why won't you-

“STOP!!!!”

Ann stopped Yusuke again. She looked a bit irate at Yusuke.

“I came here to model normally and now you’re telling me to strip? Who asks that to someone who doesn’t even know what they’re doing????”

“I-

“AND another thing! I barely know you! How can you so confidently ask me to “bare everything” to you when I've barely met you a couple of days ago?!!!!”

“Well, I-

“ALSO!!! Why did things escalate this quickly!!!!! I didn’t even want to do this in the first place!”

“What do you-

“FINALLY! I’m am not one of your French girls!!!!”

“My what now?”

Yusuke was perplexed on Ann’s reaction. So, she didn’t want to be his muse in the first place? Why did she accept then? And what was this about being one of his French girls? As Yusuke was about to ask that, Ann’s peeved expression turned to embarrassment real quick as she recalled what she blurted out last. Ann grabbed her things in a hurry to hide her blushing face and rushed for the door. Shiho tried to stop her.

“Ann! What are you doing?”

“What’s it look like? I’m leaving! God! I can’t believe he would ask me something like that! I can’t believe I said something like that!”

Ann stormed out of the room, leaving an odd silence. They could still hear her grumbling and complaining until she left the house altogether. Ren was a bit surprised by the difference in Ann’s reaction this time. Compared to the calm, but embarrassed girl from before, there seemed to be a fiery temper Ren hadn’t seen before, or maybe this was how Ann wanted to react but couldn’t due to their mission? Also, Ren wondered what Ann meant by that last remark. Arsene chuckled at the events unfolding.

**“Of course, Ann would be angry. A man just asked her to strip for him right in front of her lover. A woman’s bare body should only be for the love of her life. Wouldn’t you agree?”**

Ren coughed. He never assumed Ann’s bare body was his as if he had ownership of it. He was just glad to have her as his girlfriend. Arsene raised an eyebrow at Ren.

**“Ren…..You must know that all healthy relationships eventually end up to “that” point. Besides….I know you’re a healthy young lad as well. Under that gentleman façade you have going on, there exists something that every man-**

“Hey! Guys! Can you go check up on Ann? I don’t want her doing anything too crazy!”

Ren abruptly said as he wanted to cut off Arsene. Arsene chuckled and let Ren be. It alarmed everyone as they were still processing the events so far. The girls quickly went after Ann. Ren pulled Ryuji by the shoulder and quietly told him to pick up Morgana on the way out. Soon after everyone left the room as well, it was only Yusuke and Ren left. Yusuke had slumped down on his knees as his perfect model had bailed on him.

“Wha-What do I do now…….”

“…You seem devastated by Ann leaving, but is it really that bad?”

Ren knew the circumstances behind Yusuke’s current emotions. He had to turn in a piece for Madarame’s next exhibit, if not…….Yusuke would most likely have to face Madarame’s punishment. Whatever that might be. Yusuke sighed as it seemed he was finally catching up to the events that have happened.

“It is……..imperative that I complete a piece before sensei’s exhibit begins.”

Yusuke answered as he began formulating an alternative. Ren closed his eyes as he was preparing to say what needed to be said. Yusuke looked at him as he wondered why this unwanted guest hasn’t left yet. Ren opened his eyes, resolve seen through them. Arsene rubbed his claws together as he would finally learn what Ren’s plan would be.

“Kitagawa-kun…..I want to ask you something……”

* * *

***A bit away from Madarame's shack***

  
“I mean! Who asks a random girl he picked up off the street to go nude for him???? Does he think I’m that easy or something?????”

“I know, I know, Ann. You aren’t that kind of girl.”

Shiho said while she was sitting down listening to Ann’s grumbling. Ann was pacing back and forth repeating more or less the same thing. Haru was holding back a clawing cat. Morgana frantically tried to escape Haru’s grasp without hurting her.

“Lemme at him! Lemme at him! He dares to go after my Lady Ann!”

Ann twitched as she heard Morgana. Ann had enough of people vying for her. She already had a man.

“Who’s your Lady!!!!!”

Morgana winced at Ann’s rebuking of him. Morgana quickly tried to correct himself.

“I was just defending you, Lady Ann! I would never claim you as my own.”

_“You sure sounded like it though.”_

Shiho thought as she was slightly amused at Morgana’s attempt to recover. Morgana calmed down after being scolded by Ann and was finally peaceful in Haru’s arms. Ryuji sighed as it was a hassle trying to get everything under control.

“Shit just went out of control….and we didn’t even get to ask Kitagawa about the possible abuse he’s under!”

Ann stopped pacing as Ryuji reminded her of their original goal in coming here. The only reason she even accepted coming here in the first place. Ann face-palmed.

“We even forgot to ask him….. I’m sorry guys….”

Ann suddenly felt this was all wasted by her outburst just now. Shiho shook her head.

"You were just thrown off by that…. “request”.”

Shiho recalled the event and suddenly had the interest of knowing Ren’s reaction. She looked around for him but didn’t see him.

“Is Ren still not out yet?”

“He’s still in there?”

Ann said as she assumed Ren would be right behind her. She looked around and confirmed her boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. Ryuji looked at Madarame’s estate.

“He just told me to grab Morgana, but I think he stayed behind.”

Haru looked at Morgan as she remembered something.

“Did you find anything useful, Mona-chan?"

Morgana sighed in disappointment.

“Nothing we could use. I did spot some odd things, but I thought that an artist’s property might have some things beyond my scope.”

“So you turned up with nothing…..after you were acting so confidently about finding something.”

Morgana grimaced at Ryuji’s remark and just as he was about to argue with Ryuji once again, someone came up to them. It was a woman who had orange sunglasses on her hair and a camera around her neck. She had a black shirt and blue jeans.

“Hey, can I trouble you kids for a bit of your time?”

Everyone exchanged glances and decided it wouldn’t be too much trouble for them to listen. They were just waiting around for Ren. Shiho looked at the lady.

“What do you need?”

“See, I need some info. It’s about Madarame’s pupils.”

Everyone’s ear perked up at that. The lady began to explain the rumors going on around about Madarame’s most famous painting “Sayuri” and also some vague rumors about Madarame’s disciples. After explaining to the journalist that they had no such info, she thanked them for their time and gave them her card if they ever found something. After she left, Haru looked towards Madarame’s estate.

“Do you think those rumors could be true? With what we’ve seen in his palace……”

“I told you guys! Madarame’s about as bad as Kamoshida! Don’t know why we have to confirm anything when it’s all there in his palace!”

Ann looked at Ryuji, annoyed she has to explain this again.

“We told you that this has nothing to do with us personally! We have to-

“What’s the point of being Phantom Thieves then! I’m askin why we hafta to be asking for permission to save someone in trouble! Isn’t that why we became Phantom Thieves? To save people who couldn’t ask anyone else!!!!”

“I-I…..”

Ann couldn’t say anything back for once. That was the whole reason they formed the group in the first place. Ryuji looked towards Madarame’s estate.

“What if Kitagawa is under abuse…but he says he’s fine with it? Are you just going to leave him alone? Say “Oh! He didn’t ask for help, so he must not need it”. What kind of shit do you think we’re doing here, Ann!”

Ann was little annoyed Ryuji was talking to her like this, but she didn’t have any argument to say back. Shiho smiled at Ann’s defeated expression.

“I’m sure you know Ryuji is right, Ann. I mean…. weren’t we saved by them when we didn’t ask for it. I even refused Ren’s request to help me. We didn’t know what to do until they came in unannounced.”

Ann looked at Shiho and thought back to their days under Kamoshida. She pouted and was about to accept her loss until she looked at Ryuji’s smug smile. That cocky grin of his didn’t help with her accepting he was right. Morgana stepped up to defend his Lady Ann who was in distress.

“Lady Ann is just trying to be a kind and courteous woman, unlike a dumb blond monkey who only likes to think with his muscles!”

Ryuji snapped to Morgana.

“You wanna see some muscles huh!?”

“Bring--OWWW”

Suddenly a karate chop came down on Morgana. Morgana looked up to see that Haru had a smile on her face, but Morgana had known Haru enough to know that it was anything but the good-natured smile it usually is.

“Mona-chan……”

“……I’ll be quiet……”

With the possible squabble settled in an instant, Shiho looked at Ryuji.

“Still…..Looks like you can say some cool things every once in a while, huh Ryuji?”

Ryuji went back to that smug attitude he had once before.

“Maybe it’s my Phantom Thief charm that’s doing it in!”

Haru giggled at Ryuji’s smugness . Ann rolled her eyes at Ryuji.

“OK….You’re right, but still-

“UGHH, Fine. How about this? We just go through Madarame’s palace and find a route to the treasure and as soon as we find it, we stop and ask Kitagawa to see if he’s willing to talk?”

“…..I guess I’m fine with that.”

As long as they didn’t change Madarame’s heart immediately, Ann could help out with the palace exploration first.

“Alrighty then! So, when we gotta talk to Kitagawa again, just accept his nude model request-

Before Ryuji could finish, Ann started pelting him with fists.

“Don’t talk about that!!!! After I had just forgotten about it!!!”

“It’s a joke! It’s a joke! Stop it!!”

Ryuji started running away from Ann as she had some new frustration she had to get out. Shiho and Haru looked at the two blondies in amusement as they waited for Ren. Morgana kept his eyes on Ann to make sure Ryuji didn’t try to strike back at her. As time passed by, someone noticed the door to Madarame’s estate being opened.

“Ren!”

Ann was the first one to run to him. Everyone followed after and they met up halfway through. Ren rubbed the back of his neck as he felt embarrassed about making them wait for him so long.

“Sorry for making you guys wait so long.”

“It’s no big deal man. Just what were you doin in there?”

“Yeah! You were in there for so long, I assumed you had left already.”

Shiho said as they did wait quite a bit. Ann gave Ren this look as if she was wondering the same as well. Ren just sighed and laughed lightly after.

“Me and Yusuke were just having a…..chat.”

“Yusuke?”

They noticed Ren called Yusuke by his first name. Ren sighed again as he felt exhausted.

“We can talk about it another day. I’m kinda done for today.”

Ren started walking home. Everyone didn’t know why Ren was tired, but they just guessed too many things happened today for him to process. Haru was walking next to him when she noticed something. Haru cut Ren off which surprised everyone. Haru started grabbing Ren’s collar which took Ann by surprise.

_“Haru??? What are you-_

“One of your buttons was undone. I didn’t expect the prim and proper transfer student to miss that.”

Haru giggled as she buttoned up Ren’s vest. Ren sighed as he felt a bit messy. Ann sighed in relief internally as it wasn't anything strange. Still, Ann noticed that Haru saw something she didn’t about Ren. Ann took a mental note of that.

_“Try to pay more attention to Ren’s appearance.”_

“A lot has happened.”

“Yes, it has.

Haru laughed at Ren and they both looked at Ann. Ann blushed as she realized what they were implying.

“It wasn’t my fault this happened!!!”

“I know…I know.”

Ren started walking again. The group started chatting on what to do tomorrow, but Ren kept thinking about his conversation with Yusuke. It also seemed like he wasn’t the only one. Ren glanced to Arsene before looking back forward.

_“Wipe that grin off your face.”_

**“Heh. What do you mean? This is just how I naturally look.”**

_“I know that’s how you look….and I know that right now, You’re grinning like an idiot.”_

Arsene bursted with laughter as he couldn’t hold it in any further.

**“I was expecting some elaborate ruse to somehow trick Yusuke to opening the door, but in the end “that” was what you came up with?!”**

Arsene started laughing with no restraint. Ren would have started laughing as well at how silly Arsene looked right now if not for the fact he knew why Arsene was laughing. Ren tried to not show any change in expression.

_“It was the simplest and effective way I could think of, and I had to make sure Yusuke accepted.”_

Arsene looked back at the estate. The normally run-down shack now looked like the prime-time location for his most anticipated showing in the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew....Finally got it out. There were some bumps to getting this out and I'm sorry it took longer to get it out. It's....just well, I wanted to get the first drawing session in this chapter, but as you can see, I wrote a lot of stuff before it even happened. I was even thinking of just making the stuff before the first drawing session one whole chapter but I did promise you guys the session now, so I pushed through and now we got this very long chapter. Hope you guys/gals managed! Also i broke my promise on the fluff, but i kept it to a minimum(I think at least lol).
> 
> I've started saying where they are now instead of you, guys and gals, guessing from the context. Figured it might be easier to imagine the setting if I gave you that info.
> 
> Another thing I'll say. I hope I didn't make it too obvious just now, but we'll finally see what change Ren is about to do! Do you guys happen to have any guesses from Arsene's reaction? I'm worried I already spoiled it, but if I've manged to still hide it! Awesome! If not, then I have to work on hiding things better for future events. It'll be a learning curve I'll say.


	29. Who’s going nude?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess I made it too obvious.....OR DID I????!
> 
> A prelude to the second drawing session!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

The exploration for Madarame’s palace was going smoothly for the group. Ann, Ryuji, and Haru were continuing to improve as a team the more they went into Madarame’s palace. Ren would think of the experience at Kamoshida’s palace to be an introduction to the basics of the metaverse while Madarame’s palace would be the experience needed for the three to completely understand the fundamentals. Ren didn’t rush them since he knew there was no way to improve so quickly without failure. Ryuji had attracted unwanted attention at times, Ann would accidentally miss some of her attacks on shadows, Haru would sometimes misinterpret orders for other things, and even Morgana, in his greed, accidentally set off a trap. While all of these things could have been avoided if Ren had said something before they happened, Ren knew he couldn’t tell them everything. It was better for them to make mistakes now, rather than later on when the stakes would be much higher. To grow as the reliable teammates, he once knew.

To become the Phantom Thieves he remembered. Ren continued on with his friends in all seriousness, the mistakes of his past always accompanied him. Ren understood that success didn’t come without effort and failure.

* * *

***Several days later outside Madarame's shack***

A girl sat by herself on a bench nearby. She was humming to herself while she seemed to be waiting for someone or some people. The area around her was not particularly crowded, in fact, it seemed like not many people came by this area in Shibuya. The girl looked down the street to see an old looking building.

_“It’s almost getting close to the time they’re supposed to get out. They would usually be out earlier than the time they always give me.”_

Shiho sighed as she sat alone. At times like this, Shiho grew envious of her friends’ abilities. With Kamoshida, Shiho felt it was better for her not to get involved with his palace because of the fear she felt towards her former volleyball coach. Anytime she would see Kamoshida or even if she heard someone mention his name, she’d freeze up in the fear that he might try to take her again. Just like how Kamoshida was the devil to Ann, he was the same to Shiho, except Ann actually fought back against her inner demon. Shiho wondered where Ann managed to gather the courage to fight back. Shiho would feel paralyzed at such a thought and yet Ann, who was so frightened of anything remotely scary was the one who fought back.

Shiho took out her phone and looked at a photo she took with everyone. It was after the victory against Kamoshida. At the time, Shiho thought that she didn’t need to be like them to stay with them. Kamoshida was gone, and like that, there was no need to become special like them. That is, until she remembered that Haru’s father still needed a change of heart. Apparently, the Phantom thieves weren’t strong enough to take on Haru’s father yet and they needed time to grow. It eventually came to the point where they decided to form the group to help people in need like Shiho, Ann, Ryuji, and Haru. The idea was beneficial to the public and there was no reason Shiho could find to reject such a notion, but somewhere in her heart, she grew a little worried about something.

As Shiho was going to delve deeper into these thoughts, she noticed the world around her distort slightly. A sign that her friends had returned. Shiho put these thoughts away as she wanted to learn how far her friends had gotten. With the new info given to them by a previous target, there was no longer any hesitation on changing Madarame’s heart. Shiho waited where she was and soon saw a familiar group of people. Even if she knew they returned earlier, the sight of them lifted the weight off her heart. Shiho went up to greet them and after a long discussion on the events so far, Shiho only had one thing to ask.

“So, how are you guys going to get past this locked door?”

Apparently, they couldn’t progress any further unless they got rid of the lock on this gate that blocked off the way to the treasure. Ryuji sighed in frustration.

“Dammit man! I was on a roll today!”

Ann glared at Ryuji. She didn’t approve of this notion Ryuji had right now.

“Um? Hello?! We’re there to save Yusuke! Not because of your stupid shadow kill count!”

Ryuji looked back at Ann in annoyance.

“Well, at least I wasn’t missing shots like crazy back there.”

Ann puffed her cheeks at that. It was a sore spot for her that even Ren had to mention she needed to improve her accuracy. Ryuji didn’t seem to mind and continued on.

“Also, that’s a quick change of attitude considering you chewed Yusuke out the last time you saw him.”

“You know exactly why I did that!!!! And also, that and this are two different things!”

As the argument between Ryuji and Ann started heating up, Haru stepped in.

“Now, Now. Let’s all take a deep breath. I know we’re all tired and frustrated with the unexpected roadblock, but we can’t be taking it out on each other.”

Ren stepped up next to Haru.

“Haru’s right, guys. Just because we had to stop because of that gate, doesn’t mean it’s the end of the world.”

Haru’s and Ren’s words doused the growing flames of frustration between the two hotheads. Ann pouted as she was chided by Ren and Haru, and Ryuji just sighed and stopped speaking more. Morgana came out as soon as the chaos ended.

“Well then, since we got that out of the way, I can finally tell you guys my plan to get that lock undone.”

“You mentioned something like that, so it better be foolproof.”

Ryuji said as Morgana’s plans were always a hit or miss. Morgana threw an upset glance at Ryuji.

“Of course it’s foolproof. When have I ever let you guys down?”

“Well, I know you fucked up when you triggered that trap that Ren had to get us out of!”

Morgana winced as his foolish mistake was brought up so quickly.

“In my defense! We managed to get Ren a good Persona!”

“But you also told me that I shouldn’t trigger any traps since I was the one most likely do that! But look who ended up being the idiot-

“Can we please stop bickering already and listen to Morgana already!”

Ren cut Ryuji off. He didn’t remember that Ryuji and Morgana bickered this much. Perhaps he would have to help in bonding the two so they wouldn’t fight as much later on since Ren knew that would be a problem eventually. Morgana nodded in approval at Ren’s actions. It seemed he was satisfied with the turn of events. Ryuji rolled his eyes and settled down.

“So, I luckily knew something like this would have happened eventually-

“Yeah, right.”

Ryuji quietly said. Shiho, who was the only one who heard Ryuji, comfortingly smiled and gave him a little nudge on his side, indicating he shouldn’t speak more. Morgana continued on.

“While I was scouting out Madarame’s shack, I happened to find a door with the same pattern as the one with the locked gate. Not surprisingly, I also noticed the there was a hefty lock on this door, so I can only deduce that that door and the gate in the palace are the same door altogether.”

“But what does that have to do with the one in the palace? We need to open that one, right?”

Ryuji said as the logic of the metaverse still didn’t make much sense to him. Ren noticed that Ann and Shiho were also having trouble connecting the dots. Only Haru seemed to have a faint guess.

“So, if I’m hearing this correctly, Mona-chan. Does that mean if we unlock that door in reality, the gate in the metaverse will also be unlocked?”

“Right and wrong, Haru.”

Ren jumped in the conversation. Haru looked at Ren, hoping to hear more. Everyone else also looked at Ren as they still wondered about the mysteries of the Metaverse. Ren smiled and tried to give the information as simple and informative as possible.

“While the goal Morgana is giving us, is to unlock the door that has the same pattern as the one in the metaverse, it won’t do any good if the Palace owner doesn’t see it himself. The palace is a manifestation of Madarame’s desires. The layout of the Palace will change according to Madarame’s cognition of the real world.”

Something in Ann’s mind clicked.

“So basically, if Madarame sees that the locked door is no longer locked, the gate will unlock because that idea of it being the locked door is no longer there?”

Ren looked at Ann with a supportive smile. Despite the awkward phrasing of it, Ren understood Ann was trying her best to understand.

“Right! That’s exactly what I mean.”

While Ann somewhat guessed the truth, it was hard to put it into words. Luckily, she managed, and she even got some praise from Ren. Ann inwardly gave herself a pat on the back. Morgana nodded approvingly at Ann’s understanding.

“As expected of Lady Ann.”

“Wait, so going by that idea, doesn’t that mean if Madarame locks it up again, it’ll be locked again?”

Ryuji said as Ann’s statement cleared things up for him a bit. Morgana looked at Ryuji, a bit surprised by the person who he thought wouldn’t understand anything they were talking about. Ryuji noticed the look Morgana gave him and understood why from Morgana’s slightly shocked expression.

“You got something to say, Morgana?!”

“….No. You’re right. If Madarame locks up the door again, then that idea of it being locked will come back.”

“So…..How do you guys keep it open? Even if you guys manage to find a route to the treasure once, you’ll have to leave Madarame’s palace to send the calling card. I’m guessing Madarame will lock the door again and then your attempt to get the treasure will be stopped! You said you guys only get one attempt at the treasure once the calling card has been sent, right? Morgana?”

Morgana looked towards Shiho and nodded.

“Correct, we only get one shot at the treasure once the calling card has been sent. Failure might mean that we don’t get a second chance.”

“So how do we keep the door open then?”

With all that said, the change of heart needed the door in reality open all the time. So how do they accomplish that? Madarame simply wouldn’t leave the locked door unlocked once he saw it.

“Well, even though the two doors are connected in some way, remember that whatever happens in the palace doesn’t affect reality.”

Everyone’s heads except for Morgana tilted a bit as they didn’t understand. Ren smiled at their confusion. It looked a bit silly to him.

“Remember how high tech that security system of his was in the palace?”

Everyone but Shiho nodded. Shiho felt left out once more. Ren didn’t seem to notice Shiho’s slight change in emotion and looked at Morgana.

‘So Morgana, how was the “security system” on the inside?”

Morgana smiled in his usual smugness.

“I could probably break that old lock if you gave me a hairpin and enough time.”

“So the two different locks work differently, the one, in reality, stays locked from the outside, but remember what that sign outside the gate said?”

Ren could imagine a light bulb appearing over Ryuji’s head.

“It said it could only be opened from the inside!”

“So…. they operate differently….”

Haru said as the idea finally settled into everyone’s heads.

“It’s confusing at first, but basically the idea of the door being “locked” is no longer in effect because of what we’re going to do.”

Even though Ren already knew about the switch inside the security system to keep the gate open, he couldn’t let his team know that. He also wanted to drill this metaverse knowledge into them so they could understand things more better in the future. With all this brought up, Shiho finally said something that was on her mind for a while.

“So…We understand how to keep the door open and all that…..but how do you guys plan to get in Madarame’s home and open the lock itself?”

Everyone grew silent at that. After Ann’s incident with Yusuke, they didn’t imagine Yusuke inviting her back……unless…..”

“Actually we already have a way to get back in.”

Morgana said as if it was a matter of fact. Ryuji looked at the cat, puzzled by the response.

‘Umm, how do we do that?”

Morgana smiled awkwardly but still said his idea. It was necessary in order to change Madarame’s heart after all. Morgana only hoped Ann would hear him out first.

‘Well…..You already mentioned it once, Ryuji.”

Ryuji pointed at himself in confusion.

“Me? I haven’t said shit about…….Oh….”

Ryuji looked at Ann in realization. Ann became confused by Ryuji’s stare.

“….What? Is there something on my face?”

Ann looked towards her best friend to ask, only to realize Shiho had an awkward expression on her face as well as it seemed she realized something as well. Suddenly, an “ill” foreboding came to Ann. Ann quickly turned to Haru. Haru had a small blush on her cheeks and coughed slightly as it she seemed she realized the same thing. The foreboding came stronger and Ann could firmly guess what everyone was thinking, but she didn’t want to believe that was the case. Morgana coughed slightly as well, aware of how unwilling Ann might be.

“Um….So Lady Ann, I will have to ask that you pose-

“HELL NO!!!!”

Ann quickly cut off Morgana and vehemently started arguing with Morgana and Ryuji, Ren took out his phone and started texting someone. Ann stared at Morgana with a slight feeling of betrayal from him. So much for her being his “precious” Lady Ann.

“I can’t believe you’re telling me to do something like that, Morgana!!!”

Morgana took some heavy damage in his heart as the meaning was too clear. He fiercely shook his head.

“Noooo! That’s not what I mean, Lady Ann!!! I’m just saying to accept the request, but you don’t actually have to go nude for him!!!”

Ann crossed her arms. She didn’t know what Morgana would want her to do then.

“I can’t just sit there and refuse him if I accept the offer in the first place! He’ll start questioning why I’m there!”

“Well…um… you could just striptease him, y’know, stall for time?….”

After Ryuji said that, he got the meanest look from Ann he had ever seen on her. Ryuji promptly shut up and decided to let Morgana take all the heat instead.

_“Good luck, Morgana.”_

_“Well, Ryuji actually described what Ann did last time.”_

Ren thought as the person he was texting replied to him. He started sending a message back. Haru noticed Ren not minding the conversation in front of him and wondered why. It did involve his girlfriend. While Haru was wondering about Ren, it seemed Ann didn’t want to let Ryuji go after that comment. She still gave Ryuji her attention.

“Why don’t you striptease him!? Actually! Go nude for him yourself!!! Because there’s no way in hell I’m doing it!”

The Ryuji and Morgana were at an impasse with Ann. That was when Ryuji spoke what first came to mind which he tended to do at times.

“Well, what about the other girls do you think-“

Before he could even finish, Ryuji felt a strong grip on his arm. Actually, calling it a grip was an understatement. It was more like Ryuji felt an iron claw was trying to turn his bones to dust. Painfully, Ryuji looked to his right and saw Shiho “smiling” at him.

**“Oh? You were saying, Ryuji?”**

Shiho intensely said. Ryuji suddenly found himself in a cold sweat. Oddly enough, Ryuji had seen the exact same smile on his mother before. It usually didn’t bode well for him in the end.

Ryuji glanced at Haru and saw a much different reaction compared to Shiho. Haru had her hand to her cheek as if appearing helpless and embarrassed. The blush on her cheeks was obvious to everyone. She closed her eyes in “woefulness”.

“I-I would consider the offer, but my belief is to only share my whole self with the one I would spend the rest of my life with. If I were to pose nude for Kitagawa-kun, then that would mean-mean……”

Haru didn’t finish as the meaning became clear to everyone. Ann looked at Ryuji angrily.

“What the hell are you planning to have Haru do? Ryuji!”

Ryuji panicked. He didn’t believe his offhand suggestion would bring out such a reaction from the girls.

“Alright! Alright! You girls don’t have to do anything!”

Ryuji gave up on that crazy idea he had. Still, it seemed Shiho wasn’t going to let that go.

**“As an apology, you should go offer up your nude body to Kitagawa-kun!”**

“WHAT?!!!!!!”

Suddenly Ryuji felt the grip Shiho had on him turn even tighter. As Ryuji tried to do something with his other arm, he felt another strong grip locking his other arm down. He turned to see Haru there grabbing his other arm. She had a sweet “innocent” smile on her face which Ryuji didn’t find so innocent right now.

_“Why am I getting the shit end of the stick today!? It was Morgana who brought it up!!!!”_

Haru giggled softly.

“I’m sure Kitagawa-kun can find some inspiration from your nude body, Ryuji. Maybe he’ll even present the idea to Madarame to show in his future exhibit.”

“WHAT NOW?????”

Ann faced Ryuji in front of him with a mocking smile on her face.

“Oh yeah! That is happening, isn’t it! Well, Ryuji. Good for you! You get to be famous just like you always wanted to be, and you get to help out the Phantom Thieves in the process! You’re such a great guy, Ryuji!”

_“What the fuck! I didn’t want to be famous this way!”_

Ryuji knew Morgana was hiding in Ren’s bag as he didn’t want to be dragged into it by Ryuji. So, Ryuji turned to his only savior right now.

“Ren!!! Help a brother out! I don’t want to be shown around the world nude!”

The girls’ eyes all locked onto Ren to see his response. Ren had finished his conversation with the person he was texting and helplessly smiled at the situation in front of him. He could imagine the girls questioning him based on his response.

_“Ryuji should really watch what he says at times…”_

**“Frankly, I enjoy Ryuji the way he is. He always brings entertainment wherever he is with that mouth of his.”**

Arsene gleefully said as he paid more attention to the debacle in front of him rather than the conversation Ren had with Yusuke. Ren shook his head. The act confused everyone. Ren laughed slightly as he looked at Ryuji’s helpless state and looked back to the girls.

“C’mon girls. You can’t do that to Ryuji.”

“AHA! That’s why you’re the man, leader!”

Ryuji said as he was still in his captured state. It looked silly as the girls still didn’t let him go though. Ann gave her boyfriend an inquiring look as he finally joined the conversation. She wondered what Ren was doing on his phone this whole time.

“If we let him go, who’s going to pose nude then?”

Ren chuckled at the reasoning for Ryuji’s capture. Did someone have to pose nude in the end? When did this turn into a discussion on who’s going nude for Yusuke in the end? He still paid attention to everything going on, but it still made him laugh on the inside to hear it again. Ren shook his head.

“Don’t worry, no one’s going to have to go nude.”

“What?!”

Everyone waited for Ren’s explanation.

“I was texting Yusuke right now. I’m going to be heading over to his place tomorrow to talk about his new piece.”

 **“Heh! Right! You’re going over there to “discuss” something alright, aren’t you?"**  
  
Ren paid Arsene's teasing no mind.

“I knew we would need to keep in contact with Yusuke after Ann said she wouldn’t model for him, so I stayed behind and talked to Yusuke for a bit. We became quick acquaintances and now, it luckily paid off.”

Everyone looked at Ren in surprise as it seemed he planned this far ahead. Ann was the one who was the most surprised.

“So….I don’t have to go nude?”

While Ann said she would never go nude, she did feel slightly at fault for everything happening in the first place. If they didn’t manage to find a method to get Madarame’s treasure eventually, she would have considered it again. Though luckily it seemed her boyfriend planned this far ahead.

Ren reacted heavily to Ann saying that. Although he knew what she meant and that she never did it the last time, it still made his heart race a little as the imagination of a young adolescent started kicking in. Ren coughed in astonishment.

“Ne-No! No one’s going to be going nude!”

**“Except for you.”**

_“SHUT IT, ARSENE!!!”_

Yes, the truth was Ren was taking Ann’s spot in the nude model fiasco. It took a bit of convincing on his part to get Yusuke to accept, but luckily, Ren knew Yusuke enough to get him to consider it a few times. Especially with his deadline coming up, Yusuke felt having a muse was better than no muse. Of course, Ren would never say this out loud as it still was a bit embarrassing, to say the least. After hearing that, the girls finally let go of Ryuji, but not without giving him a warning. Ann gave Ryuji a frown.

“I hope you watch what you say when talking about a girl going nude, Ryuji!”

“Please understand, Ryuji, that something like that can’t be joked around with. It’s very serious when a girl shows her naked body to a man.”

Haru gave Ryuji some consolation as she assumed Ryuji just simply didn’t understand the delicacy of a girl’s purity. Shiho gave Ryuji a “teasing” glance.

“I wonder how it’ll go for the girl who ends up going out with you. She’ll definitely have her hands full.”

Ryuji felt wronged at the moment. He wished that Ren had spoken early about his deal with Yusuke so that he didn’t have to go through this shit. Shiho chuckled at Ryuji’s expression and turned to look at Ren.

“So, what are you planning to do with Yusuke?”

Ren paused for a bit, formulating a lie to tell the group. He had no idea what kind of reaction they would have if they learned what he was going to do with Yusuke.

“I’m going over to help him figure out an idea.”

“Oh? Is that all?”

Shiho said as her gut was telling her there was more to it. Morgana looked at Ren approvingly, it was nice to have a teammate who planned for the future. Though, Morgana had no idea how far Ren has planned though.

“So since Ren will be with Yusuke to open the door, we’ll need to assign a temporary leader for this operation.”

Morgana looked at Ann. He hoped that after his recent blunder, giving Ann this position could help score some points with his Lady Ann. As Morgana opened his mouth to speak….

“Haru, we’ll entrust you with this role, okay?”

It seemed Ren had other ideas. Haru pointed at herself, a bit surprised at the decision.

“I’m-I’m happy you think I should get the role, but don’t you-

“Are you kidding me?”

Ren interrupted Haru as he knew what she was going to say. He looked at the two blondes in amusement which seemed to make them wonder why Ren looked at them like that.

“Ryuji can’t be the leader because he’s the kind of guy who goes with his guts rather than his brains in a fight.”

“Wha-The hell man!? I don’t just-

“Ryuji, do you remember the time you charged into a group of shadows in Mementos just because you thought they were weaklings on the first floor?”

“GHH”

Ryuji flinched at Ren as Ryuji tried to forget that time. Ann had a smile creep on her face as she recalled the “tragic” event. Shiho sighed internally as this seemed to be something else they didn’t talk about with her, but she didn’t show her envy on the outside. Shiho turned to Ann with a curious smile.

"Oh? Oh? Do tell what happened, Ann?”

“Don’t you dare, Ann!”

Ann looked at the frantic and embarrassed Ryuji and shrugged her shoulders in indifference. Showing her lack of consideration for Ryuji since she still hadn’t gotten over him asking her to go nude for Yusuke. Ann went closer to Shiho so she could hear the story clearly.

“Well, one time, Ryuji started getting all gung-ho about taking down targets and shadows. So, when we started driving through Mementos on the first floor, Ryuji jumped out of the van and attacked a group of “weak” shadows. Well, they were weak, but they were all his weakness, so he ended up in a bad spot until we came to back him up.”

The sight of Ryuji getting ganged up by a bunch of Kelpies was worrying at the moment, but after dealing with them very easily, the girls ended up teasing him about it, and Morgana didn’t let him live it down the entire day. Only Ren seemed disappointed and worried that Ryuji did something like that.

While Ann was having a blast telling Shiho about Ryuji’s miserable story, Ren locked his eyes on Ann. He looked at her with an equally similar story in mind.

“Oh? It’s not like you haven’t done something sudden like Ryuji? Remember that time when we were fighting those Jack Frosts in Madarame’s palace?”

The cold experience brought chills down Ann’s spine. Ryuji smirked as now he had ammo to fire back. Shiho looked at Ann with the desire to know everything going on, but Ann turned away as she didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of Shiho. Ryuji didn’t mind telling Shiho about it though.

“Oh well, see, Ann just loved calling the Jack Frosts cute or whatever whenever we were fighting them, and somehow she ended up in a one on one fight with it. Can you guess what happened?”

Ann blushed but couldn’t stop Ryuji from speaking. She only crossed her arms and turned away. Ryuji snickered as he remembered it.

“Well, she didn’t wanna kill it, so she started trying to see if she could get another Persona like Ren. We turn back to her and find her face down on the floor with her butt sticking-

Ryuji suddenly got smacked on the back of his head. Ann blushed immensely as she didn’t want Ryuji to finish that sentence. When they told her how she was frozen in such a position, it would be one of her life’s most embarrassing moments. She glanced at Ren and saw him smirking at her and she turned away in a frantic manner. Ryuji turned back to Ann while rubbing the back of his head, trying to ease the slight pain and started asking why he hit her. The two blondies got into another argument again with Shiho, in the middle of it, trying to settle things down. Ren turned to Haru and nodded to Ryuji and Ann who were bickering at the moment.

"So, you see why it has to be you, you’re the most level-headed one out of everyone here.”

The sight of the two blondes looking offended made Haru laugh sweetly. She glanced at Ren and agreed to his request. She couldn’t refuse it anyway since it was from the leader. Ren knew with the three of them, they should be fine against the one guard that was there last time, but just in case, Ren looked at Ryuji and Ann seriously.

“I want you two to support Haru. Okay! You guys have to have each other’s backs alright?”

To be honest, Ren didn’t want to leave the three by themselves. Knowing what would happen and that it wouldn’t be long before he reunited with his friends and lover didn’t make him feel better. “What if they screw up? or “What if things were different this time and they ran into trouble?” Questions like these plagued Ren’s mind and made him wonder if he was making the right choice. Ren seemed to be making a contemplating face as Ryuji slapped his hand on his shoulder, kicking Ren out of his thoughts.

“What’s with the serious face man? Don’t worry! I’ll be there to clean up after Ann and take care of Haru.”

“What! The hell are you on about, Ryuji! If there’s anyone cleaning up who’s mess, it’s me, cleaning up yours! Don’t listen to this idiot! I’ll make sure everything turns out alright. Okay, Ren?”

Ren’s lover and friend came up to reassure Ren that everything would turn out fine. Haru came up and placed one of her hand’s on Ryuji’s shoulder and the other on Ann’s shoulder.

“ **Oh? I feel like I’m not the one Ren just asked to watch over you two? I hope you two remember that I am your senpai, both in the metaverse and in school.** ”

It seemed their worry for Ren backfired on them and made Haru assume she was the defenseless one. While Ann and Ryuji were suddenly in an odd predicament, Ren laughed suddenly where it surprised everyone.

“You’re right, all of you. I trust you guys will make it out just fine.”

**“You can’t be over them all the time.”**

_“Right, I know I can’t. It’s just…..I worry is all, considering-_

**“You’ve lost them once before.”**

Ren didn’t let his emotions show and just planned the future operation with his friends. Honestly, if he didn’t have someone like Arsene to confide all of his inner thoughts to, he felt like he would be much more of a mess right now or any of the other times Arsene was there for him. It really helped to have a second voice that understood you so well. As Ren was about to call a close on today, someone spoke up.

“Um…..What should I do?”

All of the planning was for the metaverse and Shiho couldn’t do any of that. So, Shiho was waiting for her role, but it never came. Ann took a quick glance at her best friend and her boyfriend.

“You can just go with Ren and Morgana and help them with Yusuke.”

**“How are you going to get yourself out of this one?”**

Arsene was amused by the sudden addition to the "Yusuke modeling session" squad. Ren was thinking of saying something to refuse, but the conversation that happened right after made that impossible.

“You’re also a part of the team, Shiho! Of course, we’ll find some way for you to help now.”

Shiho sighed in relief at Ann’s answer.

“Oh good! I was just worried that ya know, I couldn’t do anything if I didn’t have a Persona.”

**“OoF, guess you can’t say anything now.”**

Ren struggled to keep his face stoic and calm on the outside, but the inside was a different story.

_“How am I going to explain this to Shiho?! I can’t let her see me naked!!!!”_

Still, Ren didn’t show any outward refusal and only welcomed Shiho aboard the inevitable surprise she was going to receive later today when he planned to tell her.

* * *

* **Shiho's room***

Shiho was getting ready for bed. Tomorrow would be her first real task as a member of the Phantom Thieves. She would be frightened whenever thinking of facing Kamoshida, even if it was a fake version of himself so she couldn’t help before, but now was different.

_“Or was it the real version?”_

As Shiho started getting into her bed covers, her phone vibrated, indicating she got a text message.

_“What could Ann want right now? Or maybe it’s a group message?”_

Shiho went and sat at her desk and grabbed her phone. The little icon of Ren came up which indicted who messaged Shiho.

(Ren: Hey, Shiho? Are you awake right now? I wanna talk.)

_“Ren? What could he want to talk about at this hour?”_

Still, Shiho didn’t mind speaking for a bit. Maybe it was related to their task tomorrow.

(Shiho: I’m awake right now. Call away!)

A couple of seconds after that, Shiho’s phone started ringing to which she immediately picked up.

“Hey, Shiho. Sorry for calling so late.”

“No, No! It’s fine…. besides, this is our first real conversation, with just the two of us. It’s nice in a way.”

Shiho wanted to become good friends with Ren in all seriousness. For all he’s done for her and for the fact he was now her best friend’s boyfriend, Shiho wanted their relationship to be a good one. Shiho could hear Ren pause a bit before chuckling, oddly enough, it sounded a bit joyless.

“I’m glad too, Shiho. Sorry, I haven’t been speaking to you much besides when we hang out with everyone else. I want to get along with you as well. I’m sure it would make Ann happy as well to know that.”

* * *

***Leblanc Attic***

  
Ren couldn’t help but think of the Shiho back then. She had to move away to avoid the gossip she received at Shujin. Something was forcibly taken away from her and it would no doubt leave scars that would stay with her for a long while. That’s why as Ren heard Shiho saying she wanted to be good friends with him, it made him think.

_“Did I ever try and interact with Shiho outside of meeting her with Ann? I never even really asked Ann about Shiho much outside of how she’s doing in the hospital. It was always Ann bringing her up……Shit….did I really care about Shiho back then?”_

**“No need to beat yourself over what’s been done. Were you a terrible person back then because of that? I don’t think so. I think perhaps you just tried to subconsciously avoid bring up the subject with Ann because you thought it would bring her mood down. There is no right answer to questions like that. Only think about what you can do now, rather than regretting your past actions.”**

_“Still, I should have shown to Ann that I was interested in learning more about Shiho. Shiho was so special to Ann and for me to just not…. say anything about her…..It makes me think I really didn’t care about anything outside of Ann’s life._

“Hello? Ren?”

* * *

* **Shiho's room***

  
“Ah! Sorry, I was just absorbed in my own thoughts.”

Shiho wondered what would distract Ren, but she didn’t want to dwell on it for too long. They had to go to sleep soon.

“No problem! So what this about anyway?”

“Ah…..Right. Um…. I’m going to put you on speaker because well…... Morgana’s here and I want to tell the both of you.”

_“Morgana’s there? I guess I shouldn’t say anything about Ren and Ann’s relationship then.”_

Shiho made that mental note in her head, but Shiho never knew about the mental shock that would come in a little bit. Shiho could hear Ren hesitating to speak, as he started mumbling.

“So-um- about to-tomorrow…..I’m nu-not just going to be speaking with Yusuke……”

“Um, that’s what I would expect right? Maybe we hafta move somethings or answer some questions, but we’re going to be helping Kitagawa-kun with anything he needs right?”

Shiho could hear a sigh. It felt like Ren didn’t want to tell her whatever it was he was planning to say.

“Um? Ren? What’s got you so nervous?”

A pause came from Ren until finally, he revealed it.

“I’m going to be modeling for Yusuke in Ann’s place…..”

“Modeling? So, what? It’s not like………”

Shiho’s words were stuck in her throat as she finally realized what Ren meant when he said, “Ann’s place”. The possible situation left Shiho imagining.

“Wa-Wa-wait a minute! Doesn’t that mean-

“Yes……It means exactly what you’re thinking….”

* * *

***Leblanc Attic***

  
Morgana stared at Ren with his mouth hung open. He understood that it would be rather embarrassing for Ren to do something like this, but that’s not what he was so surprised about. He was surprised to the length Ren went to so Ann wouldn’t do something like that.

“Wh-Why would you do something like this?”

Morgana asked as he wanted to know the reasoning. Maybe from Ren’s answer, he could pick up if the possibility he was fearing was coming true. Ren looked at Morgana with a weak smile.

“Morgana, don’t you remember what Haru said?”

Morgana recalled what Haru said to Ryuji and he felt like he ate a fly. If he responded with saying the same thing as Ryuji, he’d basically be the same as Ryuji and not being mindful of a girl’s delicacy.

“I can’t let Ann do something like that, even in the case she doesn’t actually strip, she’ll most likely have to show some….skin in order to convince Yusuke. I don’t think you want that either.”

_“Either?”_

* * *

***Shiho's Room***

  
Shiho was listening to Ren’s and Morgana’s conversation but was still trying to process the reveal Ren just told her.

_“Re-Ren’s going nude????”_

Suddenly without really trying to think about it, Shiho’s imagination started wandering places. All of a sudden, Shiho pictured Ren taking off his shirt in a seductive manner but not really trying to be so. His broad and frim chest, or what she imagined it was, in her view while she tried to look away, but couldn’t for some “odd” reason. His well-toned arms and broad shoulders would be a sight for a girl’s sore eyes. After his shirt was the other half of his body, as Shiho started imagining Ren taking off his pants. Shiho headbutted her desk, just to firmly erase those these “corrupt” thoughts. The sound of something hitting wood hard, made Ren panic on the other side of the phone.

“Sh-Shiho?! What was that noise?? Are you ok?!”

Shiho rubbed her forehead as it was in a good amount of pain, but it meant she accomplished her mission. Still left over from her thoughts was crimson blush. Shiho covered her face in embarrassment.

“I’m fine….I-I see. Well, What should I do then?”

“…..I’ll ask Yusuke about it. I don’t think you need to be with me in the same room. You could be helping Morgana with opening the lock.”

_“Ri-Right!? I don’t have to be in the same room as him….yeah that’s good.”_

It was relieving, but somewhere in the back of Shiho’s mind, there was a bit of disappointment.

“Also….Can you not tell Ann about this or anyone else for that matter?”

“Yeah. I won’t say anything.”

Shiho was a bit disappointed she couldn’t say anything to Ann, but the start to a good friendship was trust and if Ren told her this, Shiho would oblige. After Ren went over the plan with her in full detail, Shiho and Ren hung up on each other. Shiho stared at her phone, still thinking of the length Ren went to for Ann. What would Ann say if she knew? Thinking about it, made Shiho remember that what happened at school that one time. Where Ren had played against Kamoshida in a volleyball game. Ann’s eyes were glued to Ren as he came out of the men’s changing room. The sight of Ann being smitten made Shiho giggled as she thought about it.

_“Maybe Ann would have an even bigger reaction than I did?......Ah. I should apologize….”_

Shiho opened up her messaging app and brought up her conversation with Ann. The last thing they were talking about was how clueless Ryuji could be at times. Shiho made a jab at Ann as well, since Ann could be clueless in some situations as well.

(Shiho: I’m sorry, Ann.)

“There! Conscious all clear now!”

Shiho didn’t wait for Ann’s message back as she didn’t want to explain what she meant by it. Maybe one day, there would be a chance to tell Ann about it. Only Shiho never knew it would come up again in the most embarrassing way Shiho could imagine in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I guess I made it too obvious, but it would have been revealed eventually. I basically got everyone's reaction last chapter so there's that, but I bet you didn't expect Shiho to be there as well! Maybe.... We'll see next chapter.....that's also a maybe considering I seem to stretch a lot of things without trying, like this chapter.
> 
> Hope you guys liked the chapter and hope to see you next time!


	30. A Fun Conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

***Yongen- Jaya***

  
The streets of Yongen-Jaya were mildly busy with the morning rush. A little girl on her way to school caught sight of a beautiful older lady across the street. The lady had blond hair styled in pigtails as she walked on the sidewalk with an expression of confusion. While her hair could be the most eye-catching feature of her appearance, the same could be said about the bright red tights that she wore. Ann noticed the mesmerized look of the little girl on the other side of the street and waved at her with a smile on her face. The girl kindly returned the gesture and went back on her route to her destination. Ann got back on track as well, her face returning to the puzzled appearance it had before.

_“What the hell did Shiho mean by that last night?”_

Did Shiho do anything to her that justified the apology? No matter how hard Ann thought about it, she couldn’t think of anything. It didn’t help that it seemed Shiho didn’t respond to Ann’s inquiring of what she meant. Ann sighed as this was killing her on the inside.

_“Maybe it's not a big deal like I’m making it to be?”_

Ann started getting closer and closer to her destination. As she did, Ann thought about that little girl she waved to. It gave a bit of boost today for Ann as it seemed she made that child’s morning a bit more interesting than before. Ann passed by a shop that had a mirror outside which made her pause a bit to gaze at her appearance. It was the usual occurrence for Ann nowadays. She brushed aside a loose group of hair that got out of position. Ann smiled at herself, satisfied with her appearance.

_“Looks like I’m good to go! Can’t look sloppy in front of him again!”_

Ann was referring to the time Shiho managed to sneak a picture of Ann sleeping in her bed. While Ren said she was cute either way, Ann couldn’t accept it in the end. To a girl who was raised by two fashion designers, it was drilled into her very being that she could only look cute when she was dressed properly. Her home was the only place she could let loose and she got careless with that feeling as it seemed Shiho took advantage of it.

Ann eventually was brought out of her thoughts as she noticed a familiar silhouette standing in front of the “Yumenoshima” shop that was a bit away from the café that Ren was living in. Ann had never gone to that café, but her curiosity of it peaked when she learned it was where Ren was staying. Maybe there would be one day Ren would invite her. Ann got all giddy on the inside when she imagined it would just be her and-

“LADY ANN!!! We’re over here!!!”

_“Right…..It’s no longer just us.”_

Ann sighed on the inside but greeted Morgana the same as usual. Ann rubbed his chin while Morgana purred in satisfaction. Even though Morgana hates being called a cat, it doesn’t help his case when he enjoys things only cats would.

“I know, I know. We always meet up here remember?”

Morgana shook a bit when he heard Ann say that. It was news to him. Still, he kept his suspicious thoughts to himself and complied with Ann’s statement. As Ann was pulling her hand away from Morgana, she noticed Ren staring a bit at her as she pulled away. It looked like he was a bit letdown as Ann pulled her hand away. It seemed he expected something.

_“Did he expect me to rub his chin? What is he? a cat?”_

Ann giggled on the inside as she thought about it. Would Ren purr like Morgana if she did it? She felt tempted to try it, but with Morgana right there, she could only put these urges down and stood right next to Ren. Maybe she would bring it up when they had a chance to be alone.

Ren and Ann started walking to school. With Morgana in Ren’s bag, they headed off with plans to hopefully further their exploration of Madarame’s palace.

* * *

  
***Shibuya, A good bit away from Madarame’s shack***

  
The palace infiltration group had already gone into the metaverse, so the only ones outside Madarame’s shack were Ren, Shiho, and Morgana. Ren glanced at Shiho.

“So…..You’ll be helping Morgana then….”

“Ri-right….but what if Yusuke wonders why I’m here then?”

Ren brought one of his hands to his chin, that question had come up before when he thought about this sudden change to his original plan. Shiho glanced at Ren and knew he was in a difficult spot.

“I’m pretty sure I can come up with something. Just worry about it on your…..end.”

Shiho somewhat paused on her words there. His end was him getting naked in front of another guy…. unless…..

“Are you actually going nude?”

Shiho pointed out the elephant in the room. Ren sighed while he covered half his face with one of his hands, expressing obvious uneasiness.

“It’s better than one of you girls going through it.”

“You know Kitagawa didn’t want any of us, he only wanted Ann.”

Morgana gave his full attention to the conversation. Ren looked at Shiho and noticed she was smiling. Obviously, she was insinuating something. While Morgana was listening in, he was in the bag so he couldn’t see the obvious signs Shiho was giving Ren. Ren smiled reluctantly, giving Shiho the information she wanted.

“Whether it was you, Haru, or “Ann” that was asked to model, I would have stepped in obviously.”

The secret conversation was happening without Morgana noticing. Shiho understood from Ren’s smile and response that he was really doing this for Ann. Of course, Ren would, what guy would let his girlfriend go through such a thing. Shiho giggled at Ren.

“I’m sure Ann would appreciate what you’re doing for her. Will you ever tell her?”

Ren thought about it but eventually shook his head.

“A Phantom Thief always works in the shadows. I never think to ask for a reward for the things I do, I only hope to improve the lives of others.”

Ren reminiscently said. To aid others, it was something his father did, and Ren always admired that about his father. While Ren was a vigilante and his father on the side of the law, Ren always made sure the Phantom Thieves would be a group his father could understand and not blindly say they were criminals. Ren knew his father wouldn’t accept the way he was doing things, but maybe Ren’s father would understand the reason why it happened the way it did.

Ren thought about Ann and Shiho. He would probably never have a chance to tell them what he had done for them and he didn’t want to either. Shiho should never come to know the future she once had.

Shiho took a moment to repeat those words in her mind. She stared at Ren with more respect and curiosity than before.

“I see. A Phantom Thief always works in the shadows. Heh. I guess that’s what makes you, you.”

Shiho said as she lightly fist bumped Ren’s shoulder with a warm smile. Ren smiled at Shiho as well. Seeing Shiho right next to him reminded him once again, he saved someone. Perhaps now, Ren will have the chance to understand who Shiho Suzui was completely. Arsene chuckled as well, touched by the bonding moment Ren and Shiho were having. Shiho started walking towards Madarame’s shack.

“C’mon! Let’s get you naked!”

“GAHH! You don’t have to yell that!”

**“HAHAHAHA! I’m going to like this girl!”**

Ren and Arsene chased after Shiho. They eventually arrived in front of Madarame’s shack. Ren shook his bag.

“Are you ready, Morgana?”

“Just set me outside the door and I’ll head straight for it!”

Ren glanced at Shiho and saw her nod her head at him. Shiho seemed prepared as well. Ren knocked on the door. After a couple of seconds, the sound of footsteps could be heard coming down.

* * *

***Madarame’s Palace***

  
The screen doors that blocked the gate to the treasure all simultaneously opened in a pattern as three figures dashed through. They stopped at the lasers that prevented them from going any further.

“So now we play the waiting game, huh?”

Ryuji said as he leaned against a small pillar of stone. The nonchalant behavior earned a look from Ann.

“That doesn’t mean you get to relax!”

“Well? What else or we supposed to do? We gotta be here for when they get the door open and no shadows are near here, so it is just the waiting game.”

Ryuji said with a yawn. It irritated Ann, but she couldn’t find a flaw in Ryuji’s logic. They were just sitting ducks until the gate opened. Haru had her hands behind her waist as she got ready to wait it out as well.

“You think they’ll manage it?”

Haru said as she noticed the confidence Ryuji had while saying that. Ryuji grinned in response. The skull mask Ryuji had made it look menacing instead of the goofy grin it usually was.

“It’s Joker we’re talking about! That guy always manages to surprise me, so I’m sure he’ll figure out some way to do it.”

While Ryuji and Haru were having a conversation, Ann was off in the distance. She had her back to them as she was on the lookout, but because her back was towards Haru and Ryuji, they couldn’t see the look she had on her face.

_“Yes! Yes! My Ren is that amazing, Ryuji! One of the few things I can agree with you on!”_

Ann twirled her finger in her hair as she thought of her boyfriend. It hadn’t been long since their new relationship, but there was a sense of intimacy she felt with Ren from the moment she laid eyes on him. That intimacy soon turned into something more as Ann got to know Ren more. Ann didn’t know if the feeling she felt was love, but she wanted it to be because if this was love, she’d want to be with Ren every second she could.

Ann turned her gaze to the locked gate. Like Ryuji, Ann knew that Ren would find some way to open the lock, only that brought up a question to Ann.

_“How’s Ren going to do it? Maybe I’ll ask him how he did it after we meet back up.”_

As Ann was contemplating, Ryuji came at her with a question she was not prepared for.

“So…Ann? Do you really have a boyfriend?”

* * *

***Yusuke’s room***

  
“Well then, shall we begin?”

_“Getting right into it huh?”_

**“He certainly goes at his own pace, doesn’t he?”**

Ren wouldn’t mind since he steeled his resolve to go through with it, but….there was one little problem. Ren gazed at the girl who was in the room with him. She noticed his look and shyly turned away, she seemed ashamed to be here at the moment. Ren sighed to himself internally.

_“After I said all that, Shiho panicked at the last minute.”_

The events went as followed. Yusuke had answered the door and was surprised to see another guest with his muse. Having had a bit of a rough time with unannounced guests before, Yusuke requested Shiho to leave since he wanted a controlled environment for his painting. The sudden turn of events left Ren a bit relieved. He wouldn’t have to show his naked body to Shiho but when he glanced at the disappointed look on Shiho’s face, Ren felt a bit of guilt. Shiho just wanted to naturally help them, and he was taking joy in the refusal. Ren sighed internally and asked Yusuke to allow her inside the house at least so she could help Morgana. After a bit of musing, Yusuke allowed it, but when he brought Shiho inside, a thought came to him.

[Perhaps you can assist me! I need the opinion of a woman on my piece! A woman’s beauty can be mutually understood, but I’m afraid I don’t have the confidence to evaluate what makes a man handsome.]

The request threw them off and just as Ren was about to refuse with some excuse……

[I’ll do it!]

Shiho blurted out immediately. Ren remembered how he looked at Shiho with shock as he wondered if Shiho knew exactly what she meant by saying that. After noticing Ren’s glance and a bit of reflection, Shiho blushed as she let her heart take control rather than her brain. The desire to assist the Phantom Thieves overtook her reasoning at the situation itself! Shiho was about to change her decision, only to be interrupted by Yusuke who dragged her off, thanking Shiho for her assistance in the matter. He continued walking with Shiho in hand as they went to his room, explaining to Shiho on the way on what she was to do. Ren stood by the front entrance alone, wondering how this day was going to end up. He sighed as he dropped his bag by the front entrance, allowing Morgana to get a head start on the lock. Morgana had hopped out of the bag and glanced at Ren, understanding the situation even from inside the bag.

[Um… Good luck? Don’t show Shiho too much….. I guess?]

Morgana scampered off after making that comment, which made Akira feel like he ate a fly.

Akira glanced at Yusuke who was waiting for his muse to get ready. Shiho was sitting in her seat, squirming around in her seat. She had blush on her face as she was possibly thinking of a way out of this? Akira couldn’t tell, and he guessed Shiho couldn’t think straight right now anyway.

_“It seems Shiho can break under pressure.”_

**“Hmmm, perhaps you should make a note of that.”**

Ren sighed and turned his attention to Yusuke.

“I know I said I’d be your model but are you really going to have a girl look at me as well?”

“I don’t find anything odd about it? In Kosei High, we’ve had men and women come in to pose nude for us. It’s not only the male demographic that draws as well, but I also have a few acquaintances that are women and are very comfortable with looking at naked men.”

Shiho shook as she heard Yusuke speak. She wasn’t those women! She was still a pure maiden at heart and in body! Shiho stood up fiercely, which garnered Yusuke’s attention.

“I ca-can’t do this! I haven’t even had a boyfriend yet and now I’m looking at one of my friend's naked body!”

Shiho couldn’t do this! There were plenty of reason why and one of the important ones was that Ren was Ann’s boyfriend! If any girl was going to be seeing him naked first, it was Ann!

Shiho’s sudden refusal made Yusuke bring his hand to his chin as he wondered why these people tended to go back on their promises very quickly. Yusuke glanced at Ren who hadn’t undressed yet, it seemed Ren as well was hesitant to get started with Shiho here. After a few minutes of pondering, Yusuke thought up of a middle ground.

“How about this then? I’ll have Ren here, undress only until all that’s left is his underwear. While you can’t see his penis, you can get a clear view of his figure.”

Shiho could imagine the steam rising out of her as she heard Yusuke say the “term”. She shook her hands, her face with a crimson blush that Ren had never seen on her before. It could match the blush Ann had on the day of their confession.

“You-You don’t have to say it out loud! Fu-Fu-Fine! If you plan on going any further, then I’m leaving!”

Shiho hurriedly agreed before the artist could say any more. Shiho could finally understand the trouble and vexation Ann felt on the day she got asked to pose nude, but for Shiho, this was equally if not more the same. Ren sighed in worry as it seemed they were getting behind schedule. Ren started unbuttoning his Shujin jacket. He just decided to start it now, regardless of whether Shiho stayed or not.

“Oh, can you stop undressing when you’ve taken off your shirt?”

Yusuke calmly said and watched Ren take off his clothes while Shiho gawked at what she was witnessing. Ren’s firm chest was still clearly outlined in the white undershirt of the Shujin uniform. The uniform he wore at the volleyball match was somewhat loose, so it hadn’t defined his upper torso to this degree. If it did…..

_“Ann would definitely not be the only one after him at the moment.”_

Shiho wasn’t saying this towards herself, but more so against all the girls who had grown a bit interested in Ren after the volleyball game with Kamoshida. Luckily, while the game did shed Ren in a better light, there still seemed to be that wariness against him that was present before. Shiho thought that maybe him being in the shadows was for the better since they were now essentially a vigilante group. Too much attention wouldn’t be a good thing.

“Yes……I’ve been meaning to ask you since last time, but what happened for…. that to happen?”

The question brought Shiho out of her thoughts for her to see a shirtless Ren. At first, the scene caused her to want to turn away, but something quickly caught her attention to which she couldn’t pull away. It wasn’t the good looks or his fit build that got her attention like before, no it was something that stood out on the healthy body that Ren had. It caused Shiho to have a bit of concern for Ren.

“Ren…..What happened…..”

The scar he had gotten from his encounter with the criminal in his hometown. It was shaped in a torn line that spread across his shoulder. It was noticeable because there was some pink skin that likely would stay like that for a long time that contrasted the light smooth skin Ren had and the fact that the scar was just moderately big enough for it to be noticeable even at the distance Shiho was at. Ren’s scar would have likely not been so bad if not for the fall after delivering the kick to the criminal’s jaw. The fall only made the ending result much worse. Shiho’s question made Ren touch the scar, but rather than having a hurt look, he smiled at it.

“It was a price I had to pay…….”

“Price?”

Yusuke asked as he grew intrigued at the choice of words. Ren looked at Yusuke and Shiho. He didn’t plan on hiding the scar in the first place. There would be a day it would be revealed eventually, whether that be the day at the beach with Futaba or the class trip to Hawaii, Ren would tell his friends with no shame.

“……In my hometown…there was criminal on the loose-

“DON’T TELL ME YOU WENT AFTER HIM????”

Shiho blurted out as she assumed Ren had actually gone out looking for trouble. Was Ren’s sense of justice so strong that he ignored his well-being? Ren lightly smiled and shook his head.

“I may want to always do the right thing but looking for trouble is a different story. In a way, I guess trouble seems to find me……”

Ren paused as he took the words he said in. Ren’s goal was to change the disastrous future he experienced, to become strong enough to protect those he loved. He would no doubt have to experience old and new troubles in his year in Tokyo.

“My little sister had the terrible luck of running into him while he kidnaped someone else. He planned to hurt her when I arrived on the scene and I, of course, had to step in……even at the risk of my own life.”

Ren gazed and touched his scar once again. It served as a reminder of sorts. To push through any difficulty he might experience in this new chance he was given. He could have lost his life in that moment, but if he froze in fear and ran away, then how could he save his sister? The thought to just leave her never even came across Ren’s thoughts.

Ren turned his attention to Shiho who stood there, focused on his scar. Ren smiled as he knew Shiho was most likely trying to find something nice or comforting to say.

“Does it look that ugly?”

Ren jokingly said. The question snapped Shiho out of her daze but made her panic a bit as she felt she might have offended Ren in some way.

“No-no-No!!! I don’t think it looks ugly! In fact, it looks kind of sexy in a way….AH!”

**“See! What did I tell you! Scars can be sexy!”**

Shiho hurriedly covered her mouth as she felt she said something even ruder. Shiho started shaking her head in a furious blush as she rushed out of the room as she felt she couldn’t stay any longer due to her shame.

“I’ll-I’ll let you guys finish up in peace!!!!”

The sliding door shut strongly as Shiho hurriedly ran away from the room. Yusuke stood there a bit lost on what was happening. Yusuke still needed Shiho for her opinion, but now she was gone.

“Why did she leave in such a hurry?”

Ren sighed as it seemed he underestimated Yusuke’s eccentric nature. Perhaps Yusuke saw no problem looking at the naked body of women or men, but it seemed he didn’t know that it wasn’t exactly a normal reaction in the mind of adolescents like themselves.

“You do realize Shiho’s not like your classmates at school.”

“What does that have to do with how she left the room so abruptly.”

Ren sighed again as he felt they were wasting time. Ren started going for his pants.

**“I have to say though, why not try Ann’s strategy? If you wore multiple layers of clothing, you might not even have to go nude?”**

Ren had already thought of that idea, but he quickly gave Arsene his reasons why he didn’t do that.

_“I think part of the reason why Ann’s plan even worked is because of how much of……-_

Ren glanced at Yusuke who seemed to be gazing at his bare torso with much interest. Of course, it wasn’t that kind of interest, at least that was what Ren was hoping was the case.

_-an oddball Yusuke is.”_

**“So then what’s the other part?”**

Ren had managed to remove his pants and paused for a bit as there was only one final layer of clothing left.

_“…..It was Ann herself that made it work. I can imagine it from what Ann told me about it, but Yusuke was indeed a bit mindful of the fact that Ann was stripping for him. She said she took her time removing each layer of clothing while reminding Yusuke that she was rather embarrassed. Maybe it was because of Ann’s “terrible acting”, but she made it work in her own way-_

**“It’s also due to your pride that you can’t do something as embarrassing as strip teasing”.**

Ren shook as Arsene managed to hit the hidden bullseye. Arsene knew Ren like the back of his hand. At that moment the final piece of clothing fell down, leaving for Ren’s bare self for all to see.

**“Still, to think you’re actually going through with it! Do you not feel shame doing this?”**

Ren suddenly thought why he was willing to go this far? He glanced at Yusuke who was giving his bare body a long hard look. For some odd reason, Ren didn’t feel any shame doing this. As he got into the pose they talked about before, the modeling session went underway. Ren could only look around the room, but his attention was mostly on Yusuke. As Ren saw how focused Yusuke was on drawing his figure, the passion and drive, made Ren recall some memories of the artist from his past life.

_“Right…..It was about his motivation……”_

It happened on a random day after they decided to change Kaneshiro’s heart. Ren was walking out of Leblanc, on his way to one of his part-time jobs when he saw a familiar figure sitting at one of the tables. Yusuke had wanted to talk to him about something relating to his purpose. More specifically, the reason that moves him to create his art. It was a deep conversation about how the whole event with Madarame had affected him personally. He couldn’t think like he used to so in turn, Yusuke felt the quality of his art drop and he felt he had lost the purpose he had before. At the end of the day, Yusuke had asked Ren to assist him in the matter, but regrettably, Ren never did help him.

The memories made Ren feel guilty.

_“Maybe…this is my way of paying him back?.....No…It’ll happen again. Madarame’s heart will be changed and it’ll affect Yusuke the same way again.”_

**“You just have to simply to do things differently this time. Correct?”**

Ren thought the same. Ren felt lost despite knowing so much. Those friends he treasured in the past, did he really become close with them as he thought? Each day in this new life he was given, he’s learned so many things about the people he’s met so far, and it only reminded him that maybe he wasn’t as good a friend as he should have been.

“Could you raise your arm a bit?”

Yusuke asked while making a pose for Ren to mimic. Putting his old thoughts away, Ren complied while wondering if Shiho was helping Morgana with the lock.

* * *

***Outside the locked door in Madarame’s shack***

  
“So….why did you run here with a-

“Shut up Morgana! You know why! Or at least you have some clue about it!”

Shiho quietly said as she held Morgana up to the lock. She had run here right after leaving the room, but the blush from before hadn’t subsided so Morgana had obviously noticed what had happened. Morgana smirked at the response as he knew he hit the bullseye.

“So what did you think? How was-

Suddenly, Morgana felt pain as Shiho was slightly crushing him. Morgana started squirming about.

“OK! OK! I won’t ask what you thought about him being naked anymore!”

“I didn’t see anything!!!! I left before he removed his pants!”

Shiho didn’t want Morgana to assume she saw all of Ren. Who knew if Morgana would blabber on about it the others. The notion made Shiho look more carefully at Morgana.

“….You know we can't tell the other about what’s happening here….Right?”

“Of course I know that!”

Morgana said as he imagined himself to be the perfect gentleman and in that belief, he was to be a trusting individual that everyone adored. Even if Morgana wanted to stop any potential romance from ensuing between Ren and Ann, he wouldn’t act out such corrupt methods. Morgana would just prove to his Lady Ann that he was the better man. Shiho quietly mulled over Morgana’s response. Morgana went back to unlocking the lock while Shiho continued to help him, they would be able to get it done much faster than the last time. What they didn’t notice was a small camera was installed over the roof corner of the hallway, watching their every move.

* * *

***Madarame’s Palace***

  
Ann’s mind was currently in a state of overdrive. Ryuji had come out of left field and asked her something she had been trying to hide from everyone, well actually only Ryuji and Morgana at this point.

_“Then again, it’s probably my fault he even got this idea….”_

“So? Do you have one?”

Ryuji asked again as he saw Ann stare at him in shock. Haru also never expected Ryuji to bring this up now of all times.

“Um…Skull. I’m sure we’ve talked about this-

“And you didn’t give me an answer back then, Noir.”

Ryuji pointed out. He knew Haru knew something as she tried to change the topic once more. Haru did that once before, but now that the girl in question was here, Ryuji was going to find out if it was true or false.

“I-I don’t have one!”

Ann quickly refused, but she stuttered which didn’t look very convincing to Ryuji. Ryuji brought his hand to his chin.

“Hmmmm, you don’t sound very convincing, Panther…..”

A teasing smile formed on Ryuji’s face to which made Ann falter a bit.

“I am telling the truth!”

Still, even after saying it twice, it only further served to prove to Ryuji that Ann did have one. Why would she act this way if she didn’t?

“So…you won't tell me…..and I’m guessing…..”

Ryuji turned to Haru who was looking at the situation in the same nervous manner as Ann. The two girls, instead of working with each other to hide said secret, only further aided in the reveal of it.

“Noir’s gotta know this guy as well…AH!…Uh-huh…..I think I’ve got a pretty good idea of who it is…..”

Someone who knew Haru, Ann, and if Ryuji was on the right track, Shiho’s gotta know the guy as well. Now if Ryuji just used this one fact, it only led to one person. Ryuji grinned as the realization came to him.

“It makes sense for you guys to get together I guess.”

Ann blushed at the comment.

_“No-No way! Did he figure it out already!!! Do I suck this badly at keeping secrets?!!! No! I gotta convince him otherwise!"_

Ann coughed but turned away as if she was irritated at Ryuji’s incessant questions and guesses. Only, it was at these moments that Ann’s terrible acting was in full effect and it didn’t look convincing at all. Ryuji continued to grin as he was fully assured now by Ann’s reaction while Haru just brought her hand to her forehead and shook her head in disappointment. Still, Ann continued to act it out.

“I-I don’t know why the hell you’re bringing this up! I don’t even know who you think I’m going out with, but I’ll j-just say. I’m not going out with anybody!”

Ryuji finally started getting irritated himself with Ann’s reaction. Why would she keep it a secret from him? Ryuji wouldn’t think differently of either of them if they got together and they were good friends of his, so of course, he would be happy for them! Ryuji was thinking about forcing it out of Ann until a flash of inspiration came to mind. Ryuji looked at Ann, a plan going through his head now. Ryuji shrugged his shoulder as if giving up on the matter.

“Fine…I guess you’re not going out with anyone.”

Ryuji said in a defeated manner. Ann didn’t turn to look at Ryuji’s face, but she felt relieved that she managed to fool him. Only Haru saw that Ryuji’s “defeat” didn’t really look like so, instead, Haru felt there was still more to come. Ryuji turned to Haru with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a wide grin on his face, to which made the latter flinch as she felt she was being dragged into a sudden ploy.

“Hey, Noir. Do you happen to know if Joker has a girlfriend?”

 _“She’s standing right over there!!! I know you know, Ryuji!_.... O-Oh? Joker having a girlfriend? I-I wouldn’t know that…”

Haru offhandedly said as she tried to keep a straight face. Ann flinched as well as she didn’t expect this question to pop up after Ryuji gave up. Ryuji glanced at Ann whose back was still turned against him, but still kept the nonchalant grin on his face.

“Yeah…I’m thinkin he doesn’t have one either. So….I was thinkin of inviting him to go out on a weekend night in Shibuya. See if we can meet some girls, you know.”

Haru blushed as she was being told this.

_“Is that how boys and girls meet on the weekends? What would they do to meet with random strangers? Is that how dating works nowadays?”_

While Haru’s imagination took her places, Ann was having a different reaction to Ryuji’s idea.

_“What the hell are you doing, Ryuji!!! The hell you’re going to take Ren to meet some hussys!!”_

Still, Ann kept her back turned while she was fuming at Ryuji on the inside. Haru coughed as she felt Ann was getting close to her breaking point.

“I-I see…I don’t see Joker doing those kinds of things though-

“That’s why I won’t tell him! It’ll be a surprise! Besides, Joker’s a cool dude! I’m sure he’d be down for it. I mean he even got those college chicks to talk to him for a while at the ramen place, remember?! I think he's a smooth player.”

Ann, who was holding her elbows in both hands, suddenly started crushing them in displeasure. Of course, Ann remembered those girls from way back then. She was bit worried at the time because she started thinking that maybe Ren preferred older women, but that all changed when he started showing more interest in her, and the nail in the coffin was his confession to her. She put those girls to the back of her mind, to be forgotten eventually…..at least that should have been the case. Ryuji just had to bring them up once more. Of course, Ann knew Ren wouldn’t try to cheat on her as she believed in him the same way he trusted herself. No, the ones Ann grew worried about was those girls who might try to take Ren from her using underhanded means.

While Ann was having all these thoughts, Ryuji smirked inwardly.

 _“So? You gonna say something, Ann? Or am I going to have to put some more pressure on?_ Oh yeah! I know of some places we could go to where-

“YOU CAN’T!!!”

Ann finally burst as she couldn’t hold it in anymore. Ryuji grinned at Ann as he finally got it out.

“Oh? You can’t say that. It’s not like YOU”RE his girlfriend or anything…”

Ann blushed, but she couldn’t hold it in anymore, as the conversation kept going on and on, there was this feeling that she got. Ryuji knew and he was just playing with her feelings…..and it worked. She looked at Ryuji with her eyes tearing up a bit at the embarrassment she was being put through.

“You-You already know don’t you!”

“Know what?”

Ann grew miffed at the response. Ryuji obviously now wanted Ann to say it herself, but she promised Ren she wouldn’t reveal their relationship yet, though it was pretty much certain that Ryuji knew now. Haru sighed as she saw Ann stubbornly hanging onto her promise.

"Panther…Maybe Joker would be fine with you telling Skull…”

Ryuji looked at Haru and then back at Ann as he understood there was a promise of the sort.

“You guys promised to keep it from me?..... Why? It’s not like I would care! More like, why the hell would you keep it from me?!”

As Ann saw Ryuji was getting mad and hurt at the fact they wanted to keep something like this from him, she wanted to stop a misunderstanding from happening.

“No! It’s not because of you, Skull! It’s because…… Joker doesn’t want any drama to happen in the group….”

“Drama?..... Oh….You mean Mona….”

Ryuji said as it quickly came to him. There was no reason for Haru or Shiho to be against such a thing, and he was fine with it as well. As Ryuji started crossing down the possible reasons, one was left over. Ann sighed as she felt she screwed up once again.

“But you were still trying to say you weren’t with Joker! What kind of reason do you have for keeping me out it!”

“I-….I’m guessing Joker’s thinking about the future of the group and-

“Hold on-Hold on, Joker’s the one who brought this up? He’s talking about the Phantom Thieves’ future?”

Ann nodded as she saw Ryuji sigh at how complicated this had gotten.

“Of course it would be Joker’s idea. The guy’s just too serious sometimes.”

“He’s just worried about-

“Listen, Panther, I understand what Joker’s doin, but I just don’t see things that way.”

“Huh?”

Ann and Haru both said as they wondered what Ryuji thought they were doing. Ryuji looked at the two girls and sighed.

“Sure, I think it’s good to be thinkin about that kinda stuff, but…I just don’t see the Phantom Thieves as something….so serious.”

“Than what do you think we are doing?! Is this some kind of game to you!!”

Ann said as she grew angry at Ryuji’s words. They promised to help people, but was Ryuji thinking of doing this for fun? Ryuji quickly waved his hands to stop Ann from going any further in this thinking.

“NO-No! I don’t mean it like that! I mean with us!”

“Us?”

“Yeah! I just don’t see us as being some super serious group that do this because we have to…..”

Ryuji turned his attention at the locked gate. No changes had been made and the lasers still kept them from going any further.

“I know we all agreed to take down these bastards who use their power for shitty stuff, but I don’t think we should be so serious doing it.”

Ryuji looked at Ann who was still wondering where this was going.

“We’re friend’s now, Panther. We still gotta a lot to know about each other, but I don’t want us being in the Phantom Thieves to be the reason we don’t know a lot about each other. We’re a group of friends trying to do good in this shitty world run by shitty adults, not some coworkers who are forced together because of some stupid “official” reasons. You get what I’m sayin now?”

Ryuji finally finished his speech to which earned a surprised reaction out of Ann and Haru. The stunned silence made Ryuji feel like he said something wrong. He started rubbing the back of his head in a nervous manner.

“Um…did I say something-

“Skull….. Were you always this nice of a guy?”

“The hell you’re sayin, Panther!”

Suddenly, Ryuji was lightly tackled with a hug from Ann. She lightly laughed as she surprised her blond teammate.

“I’m joking! I’m joking! I’ve always known you’re a nice guy. Just…You surprised me with all that.”

Haru swiftly joined the hug as well.

“Didn’t I tell you, Skull is a softie.”

Ryuji didn’t know what to do in this situation. He was being hugged by two beautiful girls, one of which was his friend’s girlfriend and the other was…..she was just a friend to him. Ann and Haru separated after a quick hug.

“Thanks, Skull…. I’m sorry we’ve kept it from you, I’ll tell Joker about this.”

Ann didn’t really want to hide it in the first place, it was Ren who thought of the idea, but listening to Ryuji made her see things clearly. Maybe Ren was taking things too seriously. His only point was Morgana, so maybe they would only have to keep him in the dark. Ryuji lightly laughed as he tried to calm his “excitement” down after being hugged by two beautiful ladies.

“Yeah, So…. You’re really going out with Joker huh? When did this happen? You know? I can’t believe he would keep something like this from me! We’re supposed to be bros you know!”

“Listen I’m sure Joker-

Ryuji’s and Ann’s conversation was interrupted by a sudden change in the security system. The lasers shut off and went down while the locked gate suddenly snapped open. The change threw the two blondies off, but Haru quickly acted on the change and rushed inside.

“Quickly! Skull, Panther! We need to act now!”

The order from their temporary leader snapped them out of their daze and they followed Haru inside. Ann was trailing behind while she thought about her lover.

_“Nice job, Ren! I knew you could do it!”_

Ann wondered how her lover was doing right at this moment. She didn’t know the scene that was playing out in reality, but she would learn the story in a couple of minutes anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the painting scene isn't finished just yet! We still gotta see how Ren managed to get Madarame to change his cognition. Also Ryuji's in on it now! Hooray for an open acknowledgement from the whole team! Expect Morgana, he'll be in the dark for a while(Don't worry, one day he'll know as well, Morgana's just a....special case as I'm sure you can tell.)
> 
> So, I enjoyed the writing out the conversation in Madarame's place as I want the team to bond even without Ren being there. It makes them feel like, you know? like Ryuji was saying, a group of friends trying to do good rather than a group of students who decided to do it because of their circumstances.
> 
> So far, Shiho is the only one in the group who knows a bit more about Ren, even more than Ann now. I felt this would be a way for Shiho to be more than just Ann's best friend like she's originally presented and more of Shiho just being another one of Ren's friends that he meets along in his year in Tokyo. A confidant if you will ;) ( I just imagined the rank up event going on while writing their conversation in front of Madarame's shack).
> 
> Hope the nude event was to your guy's/gal's enjoyment. Cant go into much detail about it because....well I didn't want to. There was one part I wanted to do, but Shiho ran out of the room before I could try to write about it! Like, I literally felt like Yusuke because she just ran out on me! She ran away before i could write her into the scene. It was a bit of crazy moment after I read it again.
> 
> Hope you guys/gals enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading! Hope to see you guys/gals next time!


	31. A Beautiful Persona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter! I'll say this though, The Persona isn't Goemon.

  
***Yusuke’s room***

  
An odd silence filled the room as Ren continued to sit there, baring it all in front of another man. At first, it wasn’t too bad, Yusuke was drawing him, and Ren was feeling fine and thinking it wouldn’t be so bad. Soon the silence started getting to him for some odd reason. The only sounds in the room were the brushes of Yusuke’s pencil stroking the canvas. After a couple minutes of no conversation, Ren’s mind started to wander places.

_“This is starting to get uncomfortable……”_

**“Did you think it wasn’t going to be? You’re an amateur model, and you start off with nude modeling? Of course, you would feel funny.”**

Arsene chuckled as he was actually next to Yusuke and not next to Ren. Arsene had a good view of the drawing Yusuke was making.

**“OH! So, this is how an artist goes at it! No wonder his “failure” from before was still an excellent piece!”**

Ren was reminded of the drawing he had back home. He had actually asked Yusuke if he could see his “failure” of Ann’s drawing from her modeling and he was shocked at the quality.

_“…If that was a failure, I’d want to see what a drawing of Ann would earn a pass from Yusuke.”_

The detail on the drawing was what stood out to Ren the most. Ann’s expression while she sat there bored on the stool, her hair that had fallen a bit out of place when she stood there waiting, those eyes that Ren always found himself staring at. Yusuke had managed to perfectly move Ann’s beauty onto the canvas and yet….it was a failure to him? Ren almost wanted to smack Yusuke on the back of the head if it wasn’t for his self-control.

_“I wanted to ask him for it…..but then I thought it would be odd to have a drawing of my girlfriend when I have the real thing right next to me….”_

**“Well…..why not ask Yusuke to draw you and Ann together, it wouldn’t be odd in that case.”**

The suggestion gave Ren an epiphany.

_“Right! It wouldn’t be odd in that case, and maybe we could both have one! I need to ask Yusuke about that when….I tell him about Ann and me….”_

**“Is it so bad telling your friends of the relationship you have with her? I understand Morgana, but even Yusuke and Ryuji? What about Makoto and Futaba when they join?”**

_“Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad with Yusuke, but….Ryuji’s a 50-50 on whether I should tell him.”_

**“Oh? What’s so bad about Ryuji?”**

_“……He’s got some loose lips if I’m going to be honest.”_

The number of times any one of the other members had to tell Ryuji to shut up about being Phantom Thieves was too often. Ren sighed inwardly as he remembered the time they got caught by Makoto because of Ryuji.

_“Then again….Ann also slipped up that time as well with him.”_

Still, Ann learned her lesson after the slip-up, but Ryuji didn’t. Ren knew Ryuji wasn’t doing it intentionally, it was just how he was. That’s why Ren only told him off every time, but he never assumed Ryuji had bad intentions when saying it. Ren felt Ryuji was proud to be a Phantom Thief, it's just his enthusiasm overrode his reasoning at certain moments.

_“That’s why I’m holding off on telling Ryuji. …. Let’s just see if he can hold his mouth shut about being a Phantom Thief.”_

**“True….I guess you can hold it off for a little bit….OH!!!”**

_“What’s wrong?”_

**“He’s started drawing your dick now!”**

It took everything in Ren’s will power to not outwardly react to what Arsene just said.

_“DO YOU HAVE TO MENTION THAT?!!!!!!_

* * *

  
***Outside the locked door in Madarame’s shack***

  
A chink could be heard as a lock started falling from where it once hung. Luckily, a delicate hand appeared to catch it mid-air before it could make a loud thud on the wooden floor.

“You should have warned me before you unlocked it!”

“Sorry about that, but I was in a hurry.”

Morgana said as he looked at the now open door. It was dark inside, so the secrets of what was inside weren’t visible, well only to Shiho. Morgana looked around the dark room as one of the perks of being a feline finally came into play. He soon spotted a cord dangling from the ceiling.

“Hey, Shiho! I see a cord dangling right there!”

Shiho looked around, but she felt silly for even trying in the dark. She took a couple steps forwards in the dark room. As she was thinking of just pulling out her phone for the flashlight on it…..

“Where I don’t-

Suddenly Shiho felt something lightly hit her in the face, or maybe it was her running into it.

“It just hit your face.”

“Thanks, Morgana.”

Shiho sarcastically said as she pulled the cord and suddenly light had returned to her. As she did, Shiho felt she could hear faint sounds of yelling from another room. As Shiho was about to mention it to Morgana, she looked around herself and became confused by the sight. Rows of paintings were lined up, but they were all depicting the same image.

“Isn’t this “Sayuri”?”

Shiho said as she pulled one out of its row. Shiho suddenly recalled what that reporter said the day they were waiting for Ren.

“Didn’t she mention “Sayuri” was stolen or something? Why does Madarame have so many copies?”

“Hey, Shiho. Can you uncover this one right here?”

Shiho then noticed a purple cloth that seemed to be covering a painting based on the shape of the outline and where it was placed. Shiho walked to the canvas stand and uncovered the cloth.

“This….This……is just another copy?”

Shiho said as she saw “Sayuri” once again. She felt disappointed because she was expecting some kind of revelation but in the end it was, what Shiho assumed, just another copy. Morgana gazed at the painting a bit longer.

“I don’t think this is a copy, Shiho.”

Shiho took a glance at Morgana before looking at “Sayuri” once again. As Shiho continued to look at it, she could notice that it did feel much different compared to all the others in the room. Perhaps just where it was placed gave it a special aura that made it stand out compared to the rest of the copies? Morgana looked around at all the copies of “Sayuri”.

“You can’t make a copy without the original. It seems Madarame is making copies for a reason though….”

“Why though? He has the original!”

Now realizing the painting before Shiho was the original, it only left more of a mystery as to why there were so many copies of it in the same room.

“I can think of one good enough reason. Money. Art lovers would pay a fortune for something made by Madarame.”

“But do copies even go for that much? I’m sure they have replicas in souvenir shops?”

“Who said he’s selling them as replicas?”

Shiho realized what Morgana was insinuating. Morgana looked around some more before sighing to himself.

“Suddenly a museum made of gold makes even more sense now.”

Morgana started leaving the room but stopped as he saw who was waiting outside. Shiho took one final look at “Sayuri” before starting to follow Morgana out, only for her to freeze in place as well as she noticed two people waiting outside the door.

“Ah!…..Um….Hey, Guys how’d it go?”

* * *

  
***Yusuke’s room before meeting with Shiho and Morgana***

  
“Hahhhh…..I’ve finished…..”

Yusuke sigh as he put his paintbrush down. Ren finally eased his tense muscles and let his arms fall down as he let a sigh of relief out as well. Ren hurriedly reached out for his clothes and he felt comfortable that the awkward situation was now over. As Ren put on his underwear to cover his manhood, he glanced at Yusuke and saw a complicated expression on his face. Ren looked at Arsene and saw a confused expression as Arsene stared at Yusuke’s painting.

_“What’s wrong?”_

**“….I may be no artist, but I think I can see…..that the painting isn’t finished.”**

The answer left Ren with doubt. Why would Yusuke say it was finished if it wasn’t? Ren was putting on his pants as he asked Yusuke.

“So…how did it turn out?”

The question made Yusuke go into thought as he wondered how he should word his response.

“….. It’s fine….but I’m not sure if I can use it.”

“So, it was useless in the end.”

“…. No, every failure brings me one step closer to success, so for that, I thank you for assisting me in the matter.”

Ren stayed quiet as he was putting on his clothes. He knew what success meant for Yusuke and that was to give Madarame a piece for his exhibit. In the end, it wouldn’t contribute to Yusuke’s reputation or career as an artist, only Madarame would reap the benefits. Perhaps Yusuke didn’t mind what he was doing, but Ren couldn’t stand the thought of his friend’s hard work and drive to be rewarded with nothing and some else gain the profit.

If it continued, would Yusuke still be able to draw the same way he does now? Wouldn’t he just break down when he finally realized none of his work was treated as his own.

At that moment, Ren thought of the news of one of Madarame’s disciples committing suicide. Would Yusuke eventually reach that point if Ren didn’t do something? Ren finished clothing himself and looked at Yusuke who was gazing at the painting he was drawing.

“Are you alright with everything as it is now?”

Yusuke turned to Ren and assumed he was talking about the painting.

“It’s fine, I’ve encountered this issue many times, so I assure you-

“I don’t mean about the painting….I’m talking about Madarame….”

When his sensei was brought up, Yusuke’s eyes shook with a bit of shock.

“What are you implying? Sensei is-

“Using your ideas as his own.”

Yusuke’s words were caught in his mouth as he heard Ren. He gave Ren a much more unfriendly look.

“What are you saying!!?”

Ren expected the reaction he was receiving. At this point in time, Yusuke still respected Madarame for all he had done for him, but Yusuke should also know of what his sensei was doing these past few years.

 _“Well, some of them…._ I’m saying your sensei has been using you….and you aren’t the first one. Am I right?”

Yusuke’s hands clenched as he was suddenly being under interrogation.

“What do you know!? Don’t think just because you’ve assisted me that you-

“I’ve looked up on your “sensei”…. many rumors are floating about around him. Former pupils turning on him, shady dealings in regard to him…even one his recent pupils committing suicide.”

That last comment made Yusuke shrink back. No doubt he had heard news about that as well.

“I know you’re not as blind as to not notice these things. I’m sure you’ve had to answer the door to people related to these incidents.”

Yusuke couldn’t respond. Ren was not relenting in his accusations of Madarame and yet he couldn’t find the strength to defend because he knew that these weren’t baseless accusations. He indeed had to speak with many people who would come over with information regarding his sensei. He wasn’t blind, he just wanted to look away from the truth of the matter. Ren looked at Yusuke as it seemed he had no words to respond. Ren glanced at the door out of the room.

_“They should have finished by now…and Madarame will be arriving any time soon.”_

Ren looked at Arsene who gave him a signal that everything was ready. Ren glanced at Yusuke who was still in shock over this whole ordeal.

“So how about-

**“SHUT UP!!!!!!”**

Yusuke lashed out. The reaction made Ren take a step back, but Yusuke didn’t relent and went right up to Ren’s face.

“What gives you the right to judge how I live my life! Sensei was the one who took me in and raised me to be the man I am today! I will not allow you to slander him any longer!!”

Ren flinched a little but didn’t step down from his position. He knew Yusuke was stubbornly clinging to this idealized version of Madarame he had, but reality wasn’t kind to everyone. Ren looked at Yusuke with a hardened expression.

“Can you confidently say I’ve slandered him!!!! Is that truly how you believe him to be?!!!!”

The two looked like they would get into a fight. The confrontation was much more heated than what Ann had done in the past. Before, Ann was able to convince Yusuke because of her caring nature and maybe even the fact that Ann was a beautiful girl so maybe Yusuke was more willing to listen, but Ren couldn’t be the same. Ren was a random man who had come into Yusuke’s life and tried to threaten the fake tranquility he tried to keep together. Of course, Yusuke would lash out, and Ren didn’t fault him for it, but sometimes the truth hurts and even if you want to deny it, you have to confront it one day, not hide from it. It’s because of this belief that even if Yusuke and Ren were to start their friendship on a sour note, Ren would still want to pull Yusuke out of the life he was currently in. To not be suppressed by the person he called “sensei” and to be the person Ren knew he could become. It was something Ren owed to Yusuke, to the person he called his friend.

“Why do you stubbornly cling onto him?!!! What makes you so confidently believe Madarame is the man you respect so much?!!!”

Ren knew the story behind Madarame and Yusuke. Just like Yusuke said, Madarame was the one who raised him, but what Yusuke didn’t know was that everything that happened to him was because of Madarame. Madarame allowed Yusuke’s mother to die of a seizure, Madarame took his mother painting of “Sayuri”, announcing it as his own work while also modifying it from the original message Yusuke’s mother had left for Yusuke, adopting Yusuke to prevent him from finding out the truth, and finally exploiting Yusuke’s artistic talent for his own gains. Like Yusuke said when confronting Madarame in his palace.

[You’re a despicable fiend who wears the skin of an artist!]

“I don’t need to prove anything to you!!!!! Just leave my home before I contact the authorities on you!!!”

Yusuke had enough of Ren. Normally he wouldn’t have even bothered warning him and just called the police anyway, but for some odd reason, Yusuke felt some feeling of closeness with Ren from the moment they spoke. It was even the reason Yusuke accepted Ren’s offer for standing in for Ann in the first place, but now Ren was pushing his limits.

Though, Ren wasn’t going to just agree to Yusuke’s demand. He had to bring him into the palace to see the truth for himself. Ren crossed his arms in defiance.

“I’m not leaving until you realize the truth.”

Yusuke reached for his phone.

“What nonsense allows you to-

“I know the reason you respect him so much….is because of a painting….but what if you found out Madarame treats that work as nothing more than a tool to gain fortune and fame….would that match the artist you stubbornly believe?!!!!!!“

Yusuke paused as he considered the possibility, but quickly threw it out. Ren started walking out the door, which made Yusuke pause in calling the authorities. Somewhere in his thoughts, Yusuke didn’t want to Ren to get in trouble with the law. This was nothing more than a squabble and possibly their last interaction…..At least that was what Yusuke believed at first.

“Allow me to show you the truth you’ve been looking away from.”

Ren went out the door and picked up his bag as he started heading towards the locked door. When Yusuke noticed Ren wasn’t leaving and instead started heading deeper into Madarame’s estate, he grew worried and rushed to stop Ren from continuing further. As Yusuke chased Ren and caught up with him, he noticed Ren had stopped at the end of the hallway.

“What are you doing?! Why are you-

“Ah!…..Um….Hey, Guys how’d it go?”

Yusuke’s train of thought was interrupted as a familiar feminine voice cut him off. He turned to see a sight that wasn’t supposed to be there. Yusuke had been warned by Madarame to never try to see what was behind the locked door, and Yusuke complied accordingly, but there was some unease when he received the rule.

What would Madarame need to hide something? Why so secretive? It contradicted Yusuke’s view of his respectful sensei, but he attributed it to the fact that everyone had secrets. Now, was the day he finally would learn of what his sensei was hiding.

“Wha-What is this!?”

Yusuke wouldn’t normally have tried to step in even if the door was unlocked in front of him, but the light inside the room showed everything inside anyway. It startled the artist as it was filled with replicas of the painting that he held dear to his heart. The painting served to be his goal. The painting that Yusuke felt a connection with on a spiritual level. Yusuke went past Shiho to step inside the room and looked around him.

“Wh-Why are there so many copies….This..”

Yusuke turned his attention to the painting on the canvas stand. Yusuke experienced that same emotion he felt when he first looked at it, when he first looked at Ann. The epitome of true beauty he pursued. Yusuke gawked at the painting he respected so much.

“Do you see what your “Sensei” is doing? He’s made copies to sell them off as originals.”

Ren calmly stated as he walked into the room himself. He looked around as it was his first time in this room. He only heard the details from Ann after the fact. Morgana and Shiho looked at Ren in surprise as he deduced the same thing Morgana came up with immediately. Morgana felt his theory was pretty reasonable, but Ren made it sound like it was a fact. Yusuke turned to Ren with an expression full doubt.

“Wha-What do you know?!”

“Do you want me to give you more proof?”

Ren calmly said. Shiho wondered what all the yelling was about earlier, but it seems Ren was trying to prove to Yusuke that Madarame wasn’t a good person. Shiho looked at Ren, wondering about the reasoning behind it all.

_“Why does Ren go so far for a stranger?”_

As soon as Shiho thought that, she felt a bit silly. Why should she judge his character when it was that very nature that led Ren to save herself? Shiho looked at Ren with a content smile.

_“I guess that just you huh?”_

Yusuke couldn’t refute Ren like before, after seeing this room and hearing what Ren said. The seeds of doubt Yusuke desperately held back started to grow even more. Ren took out his phone.

“I’ll show you the truth. The truth that you’ve been hiding from!”

Ren pressed the button which surprised Morgana and Shiho greatly as they knew what Ren was attempting to do. Yusuke expected a photo to be shown, but all he saw was an odd eye that was colored in red. Soon the world around him distorted to his surprise. After a couple of seconds, the room full of paintings only had just that. As soon as they disappeared, the sound of the front door unlocking could be heard.

“Yusuke?! I’m home!”

The sounds of footsteps through the hallways could be heard. All of this was happening while a small camera in the corner of the roof had a full view of the scene in the once locked room.

* * *

  
***Madarame’s Palace***

  
Soon a hole appeared on the roof of Madarame’s museum. Figures could be seen falling from the hole as they were unknowing dropped from a decent height. Ren panicked as he didn’t expect this.

_“Shit! I should have expected this!!”_

Luckily, the only thing that happened was a rather rough landing. After getting up from the ground, Ren quickly went to check on the others. Morgana gave him a bitter look as he got up as well.

“Couldn’t you have warned us ahead of time!”

“Sorry about that! I got a bit heated up. Ah! Phoenix! Are you alright?!”

Ren went to check on Shiho next who seemed to be rubbing her leg.

“Ye-Yeah…. For the most part.”

Shiho attempted to stand up but quickly fell back down. Unlike her friends, she didn’t have the enhanced abilities that a Persona granted, so in the end, Shiho was still a delicate girl.

“Actually…. My leg hurts whenever I try to stand up…so maybe I’m not okay….”

“Quick, Mona could you heal-

“Wait!!!”

Shiho suddenly interrupted Ren. Ren looked at her as more worry of another injury came to mind.

“Shit! Does it hurt anywhere else!?”

Shiho noted his worry and blushed, but soon after laughed as she felt embarrassed for making Ren worried.

“No! I’m just going to say…..You called me by my codename!”

Of course, it had been used before, but now could be considered the first time on the field to be called by her codename. Ren paused before giving a helpless smile.

“You really scared me there. If something happened to you, I don’t know how I would forgive myself.”

Shiho smiled as she noticed how Ren was really worried about her.

“Jeez, it was only a little fall. How could I have been hurt so bad?”

The word “fall” made Ren frown sadly as it brought up some bad memories.

“Yeah…I’m going to go check on Yusuke. Mona, I leave Phoenix in your care.”

Morgana nodded and soon Ren left right after. Shiho watched him leave as a concerned and confused expression surfaced after Ren’s reaction.

_“Why did he make that face? Was it something I said?”_

While Shiho wondered what was wrong, Ren went up to Yusuke but found out he had already stood up. Despite his slim figure, there was some muscle in that body as Ren remembered Ryuji making a comment about it after their hotpot celebration. Yusuke seemed to be gazing at his surroundings in surprise and shock. It was like a whole new world.

“Wha-What is this place?”

“The inside of Madarame’s heart. His desires are what you see now.”

Yusuke froze as he heard Ren. He looked around carefully, this time with the mindset Ren had given him.

“This…This can’t be….. Sensei is-

“Is what you see before you…. Come on! We have to start moving before-

**“HEY, YOU!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN LORD MADARAME’S MUSEUM?!!!”**

“SHIT!!!”

Two guards had shown up at the wrong moment. Ren quickly dragged Yusuke to where Morgana was still healing Shiho.

“Mona! Is she healed yet?!”

“No! She needs a little bit more time!”

“Well, we don’t have that time! Cover me! Yusuke! Follow behind us!”

Ren went right up to the injured Shiho and picked her up in a princess style. Shiho was thrown off by the events and couldn’t quite understand what was going on.

“Re-Joker???!!! What are you-

Suddenly Ren shifted to the side with Shiho in his arms and luckily dodged a Garu that was headed right for them. The potted vase behind them shattered into pieces and soon to dust. Shiho tightly clenched onto Ren after narrowly escaping danger.

“OK!!! I UNDERSTAND NOW!!!”

“C’mon! Hurry!”

Ren couldn’t focus on the shadows before him with one injured person and someone who couldn’t use their persona yet. They had to retreat this time. Morgana threw some Garus to fend off the shadows while Ren ran with Shiho in his arms, and Yusuke following close behind.

“Wha-What are those things?!!”

Yusuke was shocked at the odd security looking guards transform into odd slim white dogs. They had long body’s that looked very unnatural.

“Shadows…They guard Madarame’s palace of any intruders…. that means us!”

**“STOP RIGHT THERE, INTRUDERS!!!!!”**

Another two shadows appeared in front of Ren. Ren clenched his teeth.

“Shit!! Sorry, Shiho. Hold onto me tight! Things are going to get rough!”

Shiho nodded quickly as she held Ren even tighter. Ren stopped in place.

“ARSENE!!!! MAMUDO!!!!”

The gentleman thief appeared right behind Ren. Lifting his hand, he directed it towards the two shadows rushing for them. This couldn’t turn into a prolonged fight. He had to finish it one blow, even if the chance might be small. Lady luck was on Ren’s side though as the two shadows in front of him, screamed in agony and disappeared into thin air in one shot. Ren pushed through immediately while Shiho wondered what just happened.

“What did you do to them! You didn’t even attack them!”

“All I did was curse them.”

“Curse?”

“Yeah you know like- Wait a minute! Now isn’t the time to talk about this!”

“To be frank, I’m intrigued as well.”

Yusuke said as he briskly followed behind. Morgana quickly caught up as well.

“As Joker said, we’ll discuss this later!”

Yusuke looked at Morgana oddly, but decided now wasn’t the time to express his confusion about a talking cat-like creature. They reached the next room where there were luckily no shadows on the other side, but that wouldn’t last long. Ren looked at Morgana.

“We have to get to the safe room!”

“Right! Go! I’m right behind you, Joker!”

The group of four rushed for the safe room that was just outside the once locked security gate. Ren glanced at the gate and saw that it was indeed open now, he breathed a sigh of relief internally.

_“We left without seeing Madarame have his cognition changed, so I was worried he might not even look at the door.”_

**“Remember that he trusts no one, not even Yusuke. Perhaps for him, it’s the daily routine to make sure his secrets haven’t been tampered with.”**

_“It's easy to imagine one thing, but it could always turn out differently. Still, I’m glad things turned out alright.”_

After reaching the safe room, Ren set Shiho down on one of the seats available. Shiho sighed as she was put down. As Ren looked at her confused by the sigh, she quickly thanked him for his help. As Ren went to confirm things with Morgana, Shiho started rubbing her injured leg. It wasn’t as bad as before and would probably heal by itself now if given the right amount of time. As Shiho was thinking this, she noticed Ren saying goodbye to Morgana as he left the three alone.

“Where’s Mona going?”

“He’s going to watch out for the others. They should be finishing up soon….”

Ren remembered it wasn’t that hard to disable the security system as the room for it would pop up on the left side eventually. Ren quickly walked up to Shiho and got down on one knee and held Shiho’s exposed leg which surprised the latter.

“Jo-Joker what are you-

“I’m healing your leg, obviously. It’s my fault this happened so let me treat it.”

Shiho didn’t want to deny Ren’s goodwill, but she didn’t want any misunderstanding to happen either. Though, Shiho didn’t have much of a choice anyway as Ren just started rubbing her leg anyway while a Persona Shiho had never seen before popped up behind Ren. Shiho was amazed by the Persona’s beauty. It made her forget the fact that Ren was now massaging her leg right now. Ren looked at the injured leg before him.

“I’m sorry for dragging you into this, Shiho…… _...You have really smooth legs though…._ ”

**“No doubt a woman’s leg is smooth, they aren’t just for show!”**

“I’ve-I’ve never seen her before….What’s her name?”

Ren slightly laughed at Shiho’s curiosity. No one in his team really asked about the origins of his Personas, so it was a first for him.

“Her name is Leanan Sidhe, She’s-

“Wait a moment!!! This is Leanan Sidhe?!!!!”

Yusuke blurted out. He was also stunned silly by the Persona itself, but more so by the beauty it possessed. She could even match up to Ann or “Sayuri” in some respects, but when Ren stated the name, Yusuke became overwhelmingly curious and confused. The name reminded him of an old folktale that artists like him were well aware of. The existence of a beautiful woman who was depicted as a beautiful muse, who offers inspiration to the artist she makes a deal with.

Ren looked at Yusuke while he still continued to stroke Shiho’s leg.

“You know of her?”

“Is that indeed her?”

Ren looked back, pausing his massage a bit.

“It is her.”

“Bu-But how?! She is merely a legend! Mentioned in folklore and yet you mean to tell me she is before my very eyes?!!!!”

Shiho wondered if any beautiful girl were to walk up to Yusuke, would he react like this every time? Or maybe the reason for his surprise was the Persona itself? Ren laughed at Yusuke’s reaction.

“Yes, It is her.”

Ren suddenly applied more pressure on Shiho’s leg while Leanan Sidhe suddenly held her hands up with a light green glow to accompany it. The sudden pleasant feeling made Shiho lightly moan a bit in delight, but she quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment.

“No-No!! This isn’t-

“It’s fine. You’re feeling better because of her.”

The effects of Persona healing seemed to be much more drastic on people who don’t have Personas. Ren thought that maybe the healing did just feel that good to Shiho to where she moaned uncontrollably. It made him wonder how it felt.

Shiho blushed as she saw Ren give her a comforting smile. The Phantom thief outfit without his glasses made him the embodiment of a classic gentleman. Ann really scored lucky with him.

“Uh-Umm yeah. Thanks…. “

It was the only response she could muster up at the moment. As the timid Shiho looked away from Ren, Yusuke continued to circle around Ren’s persona.

“You-You haven’t explained how Leanan Sidhe stands before me!”

Yusuke suddenly frantically looked around for something, only to be severely disappointed.

“GAHH!!! I don’t have my art supplies!!! I need to-

“We can hold off on that! We need to wait for the others.”

Yusuke stopped frantically looking and settled for the beauty before him. Ren looked at him and put his focus back on Shiho who was desperately trying to not let another moan of pleasure get out.

“The reason how she’s here is because…..

Ren lectured Yusuke and Shiho on the origins of Personas. He learned much of it from Caroline and Justine since Ren realized they had a lot of info he previously didn’t know about. After the explanation, Shiho and Yusuke turned to Leanan Sidhe with the new-found info.

“A Persona…how interesting.”

“Another self….”

Although Shiho had heard a generalized version of it from Ann, hearing Ren’s explanation gave Shiho a new found meaning to Persona’s. Shiho lightly cupped her hands together on her lap while Ren was about to finish up.

_“Will I ever be of help to them?”_

As Shiho was thinking, Ren was going to finish the healing with one final blow. He applied some pressure right when Shiho wasn’t expecting it, and at the same moment, the door to the safe room opened up.

“Hey, guys I heard-

“MHMMMMAHAHHH……Ah?”

Shiho instinctively let out a moan of pleasure again right when Ann opened the door to the safe room, which let her see everything happening. Morgana, who stepped in right behind, was a bit stunned but followed up on it.

“Oh-ho? Are we interrupting something?”

Morgana cheekily said which earned a glare from Shiho who had a beet red face in embarrassment.

“NO!!! YOU DIDN’T!!!”

“I was just healing Shiho’s leg. Nothing more than that.”

Despite Ren saying that Ann still stared at the scene in shock. Ryuji shoved her out of the way as he entered the room. He took a couple of seconds before noticing the new face.

“What the hell?!! I thought you were joking when you said Yusuke was here?!”

“Why would I lie about that?!!!”

“Now, Now. Let’s not start something. Let's just ask the person who brought him here.”

Haru immediately dissolved the usual banter between Morgana and Ryuji. Everyone looked at Ren who still held Shiho’s leg.

**“Maybe you should let it go.”**

_“Ri-Right”_

Ren let go of Shiho’s smooth leg, and out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Ann following his every move.

“So, Here’s the simple story. I wanted to Yusuke to realize the truth about his “sensei”.”

Yusuke was brought out of his stupor from gazing at Ren’s Persona when he was brought up, specifically the wording Ren had said. Everyone kept staring at Ren, obviously not satisfied with his answer.

“Joker…. You can’t just bring someone into all this because-

“It’s because it’s Yusuke that I feel it’s necessary!”

Ren cut Ann off. Ann was still shocked by the events before and now this?! Ann gave Ren a good glare as she was going to have word with him about this. Ren knew he was in for an earful, but now wasn’t the time to let personal feelings get in the way of Phantom Thieves work.

“He deserves to know. He’s as connected to Madarame as much as you guys were to Kamoshida….”

Ren gave Ryuji, Ann, and Shiho a look as they softened their expressions after hearing that. Ren looked at Yusuke who looked at Ren with an assessing look.

“I’ll repeat what I told you. I’ll show you the truth. The truth that you’ve been hiding from!”

Yusuke still eyed Ren with distrust. Naturally, he wouldn’t believe Ren so quickly, but with everything that has happened so far, the doubt in Madarame grew to a level of uneasiness. With what he knew, Yusuke finally started to see the reality he had been running from.

_“What gives him such conviction to say those words? Is it so obvious now that even strangers like him can see it? Can I truly not turn my eyes away from it anymore?”_

Yusuke quietly pondered his response. Ren looked at everyone else.

“I know it was selfish of me to do this without telling you all…..but just trust me on this.”

Everyone looked at each other with unease before consenting to Ren’s request. He hadn’t steered them wrong yet. Ann just gave him a look that let Ren know he was to explain what happened with Shiho to her later. Ren helplessly smiled as he knew he was in trouble. Ren glanced at Yusuke as he hadn’t responded yet.

“Follow us.”

Ren led the group out of the safe room. Shiho and Yusuke stayed in the middle as people who couldn’t fight in the metaverse. The confrontation with Madarame should be coming up soon and Yusuke should awaken to his Persona at that moment. Everything should have played accordingly to the past, but there was one key change that would affect someone in the group later down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, you know how it goes. I originally planned for Yusuke to awaken this chapter, but as always my plans don't go the way I want them to, but I'm still happy with the results! Some more hijinks and stuff that wasn't there before, but that's the point of this fic! I want to explore this story more than what we're given, and have some fun along the way!
> 
> Hope you guys/gals liked the chapter and we'll see Yusuke awaken for sure next chapter! Thanks for reading as always!


	32. The Truth of the Matter.

***Inside Madarame’s shack”**

  
“YOU BETTER FIND OUT WHO DID THIS!!!!!”

Madarame was yelling at the security company, who he had hired for situations like this. The private security company were surprised to get a frustrated call from an important client like Madarame. After rushing onto the scene, they were informed of what happened and quickly got to work. They had installed cameras all over the house, and one specific camera was located where it had a full view of the crime scene. As they were pulling up the feed from the camera, Madarame was in the room with all the paintings of ‘Sayuri’. He had made sure the security company didn’t see what was inside as any potential leak was an inexcusable one.

_“I swear when I find the individuals who did this…..They will rue the day they crossed paths with Ichiryusai Madarame. I will ruin them!!!!”_

Madarame solemnly looked at an uncovered painting. He knew the people who broke in had seen the real ‘Sayuri’, but did they realize what he had been doing? The question plagued Madarame’s thoughts as he wondered who dared to break into his home….or was the truth differently than he imagined?

_“Yusuke….Where is that brat….”_

Madarame recalled that Yusuke should have been here as well. Yusuke should be hard at work producing a painting for his upcoming exhibit, but his hard-working goose was nowhere to be seen. Without the “goose”, no “golden egg” could be harvested. Madarame looked at ‘Sayuri’ once again.

_“If he were to discover the truth…..well, I guess I would have to dispose of my goose then.”_

Madarame didn’t want it to come to that point, but compared to his greed and prestige, Yusuke’s life was comparable to Madarame’s previously disposed of “students”. As Madarame was thinking of Yusuke’s life, a knock was heard on the door.

“Madarame-sensei…..we have the feed up and have not looked at it per your instructions.”

“I see. Good. I’ll finally see who was audacious enough….”

He couldn’t have the security company know of what he had been doing. Any leaks were unforgivable…..even by his hired security. Madarame had the room where the camera feed was set up all to himself. He clicked the play button, after ensuring no one was around and saw everything happening on screen. After a couple of minutes of viewing what the cameras had on the screen, he flew into a boiling fury.

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!!!!!!!”

* * *

  
***Inside Madarame’s palace***

  
Silence surrounded the Phantom Thieves as they journeyed through Madarame’s palace. Yusuke looked at his surrounding with mixed feelings. He saw “paintings” of his former acquaintances who also studied under Madarame. Each one filled him with sadness and sorrow as Yusuke recounted all his partings with them. Some of them were angry at how Madarame treated them, some sadden by the way they had no future under Madarame, and some left because they were frightened of the man he respected. Yusuke’s trek through the depths of Madarame’s heart made him feel conflicted about himself. What should he do about the man who raised him? As they got to a certain part of the museum, Yusuke came across a certain painting that made him pause. Ryuji who was guarding the rear almost bumped into him as he didn’t notice Yusuke stop.

“Hey?! Why’d you stop? We gotta keep moving!”

Ryuji’s comment made everyone turn to Yusuke, who still gazed at the painting with a complicated expression. Everyone looked at the painting and noticed a man.

“Who is this man?”

Haru asked as she noticed Yusuke frown sadly as he eyed the painting.

“He….was my senior at one point.”

“Was?”

“Did he end up leaving Madarame too?”

Shiho said as she looked at the somewhat handsome man. Ann looked at the painting and then at Yusuke. She felt there was more to this man for Yusuke than the others as he hadn’t stopped just to look at the other paintings like he did with this man. Yusuke’s eyes never left the painting.

“Yes….and he ended up leaving this world as well……”

Everyone was struck silent at Yusuke’s reply.

“He was a very talented man…he was also a person I admired. He gave me pointers and assisted me in devising ideas for assignments for school when I was having difficulties. When there were other pupils like myself, we all looked up to him as the most senior among us.”

Yusuke closed his eyes to reminisce the memories he had of his senior. It could be said Yusuke’s senior was what made Madarame’s teachings more bearable for the other pupils who were struggling. He was the pillar for them…..and when that pillar finally crumbled, so did the rest. Yusuke turned to Ren.

“You mentioned a pupil of Sensei committing suicide, correct?”

Ren was confused on why Yusuke brought that up, but a second later and a flash of realization came to Ren. Ren looked at the painting in slight shock.

“You mean…..”

“Yes….This is him. Isozaki Ryobe was his name. He was with Sensei when I first came under his care…..and he left this world after leaving. The impact of his death was too much for the others…..and they all left. I was the only student left under Sensei’s guidance afterward.”

Yusuke grimaced as he recalled the feelings of his former, fellow pupils that day. Sadness and sorrow filled the air that day, and the worst part of it was…..his Sensei’s indifference to the news. Isozaki Ryobe’s death was terrible for them to take in, but Madarame’s lack of care was the straw that broke the camel’s back and made them all leave him. Yusuke noticed a nameplate under the painting that made him stumble a bit. Ann followed Yusuke’s line of sight and noticed the same thing.

“ ”Ungrateful Moron”……He actually views him this way after he committed suicide!?!!”

Ann angrily said as she expressed everyone’s opinion regarding the name of the painting. Ryuji found a bust of Madarame nearby and took out some frustration out on it.

“You think people’s lives are a joke?!!!!!”

“Is he….Madarame is truly this heartless?......”

Haru said as the image of the tranquil, seemingly peace-loving artist had shattered and all that was left was a heartless man. Haru looked at Yusuke as feelings of her own father came up. She felt Yusuke might be feeling the same that she was. To learn the father-figure in their lives was a horrible person at heart was an awful thing to experience.

Shiho went up to Yusuke and put her hand on his shoulder, hoping to make him feel better.

“I’m….I’m sorry you had to find out this way, Kitagawa-kun.”

Yusuke looked at the nameplate, shock still in his eyes.

_“…Will…..Will Sensei eventually view me the same?...”_

The girls went to comfort Yusuke while the guys kept watch for any danger. Ren looked at the scenery around him and eventually, his line of sight wandered back to the painting of Isozaki Ryobe.

_“We never did learn of that guy’s story before. We only heard someone died and went into Madarame’s heart without learning who he was. To think he impacted Yusuke’s life in a way.”_

**“Perhaps this is what Yusuke needs to know. To know Madarame’s true character.”**

Ren took in Arsene’s words as he mentioned to the others that they couldn’t stay in one spot for long. The group got moving along once more. Yusuke glanced at the painting of Isozaki Ryobe one final time.

After walking a bit more, they arrived at the work that represented Madarame’s view of plagiarizing the works of his pupils. Yusuke glanced at it once and became even more confused. As Ryuji attempted to leave the room first, some shadows appeared right before him and blocked the path off. Ryuji quickly backed off.

“Guys looks like we ain't gettin out of here so easy.”

Ren pulled Yusuke, who was still in a daze, back to the center of their group while they were surrounded by a new group of shadows. Shiho and Yusuke were in the middle while everyone else surrounded them to keep them safe.

“Great….It seems that some fools have returned to the scene of the crime…..”

A man in a golden robe started walking down the ramp with two shadows guarding him. Everyone’s eyes focused on him as he slowly made his way to the front of the work. His golden eyes shimmered with an ominous aura as he glanced at each and every one of the Phantom Thieves until it finally settled on Yusuke., to which surprised him.

“Yusuke…..It seems you’ve finally lost your mind.”

Yusuke’s eyes were filled with shock. The man in golden robes had an eerily similar voice to his Sensei, although slightly distorted. His appearance and attitude didn’t match the humble Madarame he had always seen with respect. Shadow Madarame grinned diabolically as he viewed Yusuke’s expression.

“Where are my manners? I should introduce myself. Welcome to the glorious museum of the masterful artist, Ichiryusai Madarame!!!”

Shadow Madarame made an overexaggerated speech and hand motions which had all the shadows in the room clap with admiration. Shiho looked around in disgust after what she was witnessing.

“Pfft! More like sham artist if you ask me.”

Shadow Madarame eyed Shiho after that comment but soon laughed.

“An idiotic girl who doesn’t know anything. It seems girls these only enjoy showing off their bodies openly and being fools.-

Shadow Madarame threw a glance at Ann’s Phantom Thief outfit, a hint of disdain covered his face.

-and here’s a girl who seems to be begging for it. Stupid whore.”

Shadow Madarame’s words enraged the girls, but Ren eyed Shadow Madarame coldly after that comment about Ann. Yusuke dropped to his knees as the shock of Madarame revealing himself was too great. One thing piling onto another.

“Sensei…..is that really you?”

Shadow Madarame put his focus back onto Yusuke. His hand on his chin as he pondered Yusuke’s behavior.

“Oh? It seems I overestimated that head of yours. Is it only good for art? Since you’ve already sided with these thieves, I might as well tell you. My usual attire is nothing more than a fabrication to win prestige and sympathy from the public.”

Shadow Madarame scoffed as he thought of the public’s opinion of him.

“And they eat it all up! They even think I’m humble because they think I live in the poor shack I house you in.”

Shadow Madarame sneered as he thought of Yusuke’s home.

“I also have another house under my mistress’s name, of course. No doubt I have a far more…..pleasurable experience being there….”

Ann and Shiho suddenly saw a grin that matched the perverted demon they had encountered once already. It made their bodies shiver in disgust. Yusuke tried to stand up, but his legs wouldn’t listen.

“Wh-Why did you have so many copies of ‘Sayuri’ in that room you kept locked up?!!!”

The question made Shadow Madarame frown.

“I see……So it was you, Yusuke.”

Yusuke looked up to see the enraged expression on Shadow Madarame’s face.

“I knew I never should have trusted you and I never did, but it still seems my preparations were still inefficient to prevent you from finding out.”

Shadow Madarame eyed the Phantom Thieves.

“Did you request the assistance of these Thieves to break in? Of course, you did, didn’t you?!! I wondered what criminal group would break into my home and prevent me from finding out who’d done it. Even my private security company were ineffective against you thieves. HAH! A bunch of fools they are, I pay them to set up all those camera’s and, in the end, not a single one worked!”

The frustrated response made Shiho think back to their time in the house.

_“Wait? There were cameras there?!!!! OH NO!! THAT MEANS- Wait…he said they didn’t work? But what does he mean by that? He thinks we did something?”_

While Shiho was wondering, Ren suddenly looked at his phone. The silhouette of someone popped into his mind.

_“Did she-_

**“Now’s not the time to think about that, Ren. The enemy is before us.”**

Ren put those thoughts to the side and returned his focus to Madarame’s shadow. Madarame looked at Yusuke with disdain and proceed to explain the reasons behind the copies of “Sayuri”. After showing his greed, Madarame went onto to explain why he even took in Yusuke. There was no kindness in his heart, only greed, and ambition.

“I’d advise you don’t go against me, Yusuke. If you return to my side, I may forgive you for your wretched behavior.”

“That’s a big IF isn’t it!”

Ann had no reason to be respectful to such a heartless man. Yusuke clenched his hands into fists.

“I can’t believe I was in the care of such a wretched man…… you are unforgivable.”

Shadow Madarame snorted at the response he was given.

“It seems you’ve cast your lot with them. I always knew you were a fool. Repaying my care for you for all these years with ingratitude…? You’re the same as the idiot who offed himself!!!!”

Yusuke’s eyes shuddered. He scratched his nails so hard against the floor that blood seemed to be painted across the floor. Shadow Madarame waved his arm to the side.

“Guards! Dispose of these Thieves!!!”

“I was truly a fool….to think I actually viewed you with respect!!!! I was blind to see what kind of person you really are!!!!”

Yusuke suddenly clenched his forehead as a sudden pain came about. A voice came to him, telling him of a contract. Shiho watched as the scene before her matched what happened with Ann.

_“Is he?-_

As Shiho thought, a mask suddenly came forth, and Yusuke pulled it off in the same bloody fashion that Ann did. A gust of wind came about with a piercing cold as Shiho struggled to stay on her feet. After the moment of chaos, Shiho looked at Yusuke and saw an entirely different attire on him…..and a large Persona to accompany him.

_“He’s-He’s-_

“awakened to a persona!!! Kitagawa-kun did????”

Haru said as she was surprised by the outcome. Ann, Ryuji, and Morgana shared the same expression. Shiho glanced at Ren last and noticed a completely calm expression, it stood out compared to the rest.

“How many dreams did you exchange for riches!? No matter what it takes!! I will bring you to justice!!!”

“Lets’ see what you’re made of!! Yusuke!!”

Ren enthusiastically said. Fox had rejoined the Phantom Thieves. Yusuke grinned in amusement.

“Very well! Bring it on!”

“Guards!! Kill them!!!”

A battle ensued between Madarame’s guards and the Phantom Thieves. Ann had stayed close to Shiho to protect her while providing some long-range support. Shiho watched the battle with shock and a bit of excitement.

_“So this is what it’s like….”_

Shiho glanced at Yusuke who seemed to quickly adjust to the new power he now possessed. The persona behind him gave him powers she never imagined. It made her feel a bit of envy as she watched him slice a shadow in half with a sword.

_“….Wait? Where did he get that sword?”_

* * *

  
The battle continued for a while before finally all the shadows were eliminated, fortunately, Madarame had left during the chaos, only shouting back at Yusuke saying he’d rue this day. Yusuke was exhausted from his first awakening and Shiho still needed to be escorted anyway so they decided to leave the palace.

* * *

  
As the Phantom Thieves were leaving the palace, a figure watched them leave the museum. The silhouette of a person glanced at each and every Phantom Thief until their gaze rested on one specific person as if committing the person’s face to memory.

* * *

  
***At a diner in Shibuya***

  
“I see…..you all are members of this group called the Phantom Thieves. Stealing the hearts of criminals to change their corrupt nature…..”

Yusuke had been told the goal of the Phantom Thieves and their only previous target, Suguru Kamoshida.

“and you’ve had success before regarding this P.E teacher of yours?”

“Yeah man! Haven’t you seen the news?”

Ryuji thought that such a confession would at least be known by other schools. Yusuke shook his head.

“I’ve heard no such thing. I’m afraid this kind of thing wouldn’t be on the top of announcing to the students of other schools so publicly. Unless someone went out of their way to spread the news themselves, the schools most likely wouldn’t want to give students a reason to doubt their own teachers.”

Shiho brought her hand to her chin. She felt a bit conflicted regarding the info.

“I guess it makes sense. One bad teacher doesn’t mean they all are.”

“The only way to figure it out is to look it up themselves, but nobody so much as glances at the news today unless it involves things that interests them.”

Haru took a sip of the coffee that she ordered. Ren quietly listened in on the conversation.

_“It seems with the lack of Shiho’s suicide, Kamoshida’s confession is a bit lackluster to the public…..I don’t know how to feel about that.”_

**“As they say, tragedy gets attention. Bad news is what sells and it seems to the public, this is just another ordinary day to them.”**

Ren clenched his hand, but he couldn’t say anything about it. Unless it was right in their faces, would Ren care about some crime going on without his knowledge.? He was just one person, and his friends were one group, they couldn’t do anything about the state of the world as it is. Ren looked at his friends as the continued to chat with Yusuke about their work. To Ren, they were the “world” he had to protect, he wouldn’t let his past mistakes repeat themselves. His caring gaze seemed to be noticed by Ann and what should have been a heartfelt moment didn’t turn out so.

Ann turned away from Ren’s gaze in a quick and disinterested manner which surprised Ren. After a couple seconds of thought, it finally hit him.

_“Ah…..I guess Ann’s still mad about what happened with Shiho.”_

**“You were caressing a girl’s bare leg while she moaned about it. I’m sure any girl would misunderstand the situation.”**

_“It’s was because of Leanan Sidhe’s healing! You know I didn’t do it with that purpose in mind!!!!”_

**“Don’t yell at me?! I’m only your other self, not your girlfriend! Explain the situation to her!!!”**

_“But I thought me, and Shiho did…. We even said it right when we were seen so-_

**“Please, Ren. That isn’t much to diffuse the situation. You need to talk to her alone.”**

Re still looked at Ann as she ignored him and talked with Shiho. Shiho naturally noticed what was going on.

“Hey, Ann. You mind going with me to the ladies’ room?”

“Sure. I don’t mind.”

Ann and Shiho left the group while the rest went on with their conversation. Yusuke looked at Ren seriously.

“Let me join the Phantom Thieves.”

“What?!”

“Kitagawa-kun….”

Ryuji and Haru looked at one another before looking at Ren. Ren looked at Morgana who shrugged.

“You’re the leader.”

“But we’re a team. I don’t make the decision unless you guys are okay with it. Remember? Unanimous decision.”

“I thought that was only for targets?”

“Well….I like to think of that rule being for everything.”

Ryuji looked at Yusuke carefully.

“Why do you wanna join?”

Yusuke took a moment to gather his thoughts.

“It’s my fault things got to this point. With your group going after Madarame-sen- after Madarame to force a change of heart, I feel it’s my responsibility to end things with him personally. The futures of many artists that were robbed….and… for Isozaki Ryobe….his one life was forced to end so early. It’s the most I could do for the people whose lives were ruined by the man who…in some manner was my father.”

Ryuji didn’t find anything wrong with what Yusuke said. Everything sounded like it came straight from his heart. Haru looked at Yusuke with sympathy as she understood his struggle to go against his father figure. Morgana noticed Haru’s sentiment and felt Haru would want to help Yusuke in this, so he had no qualms with Yusuke joining. More Persona users meant more success in regaining his memories in Mementos. Ren took a silent breath. He had no objections either. Fox rejoining the team meant things were going the way they were supposed.

“We have to wait for Ann and Shiho to agree.”

“I see…by the way, I have to ask…..what is this?”

Yusuke tilted his head towards to Morgana to indicate what he meant.

* * *

  
***Inside the lady’s restroom***

  
“Alright….I have to speak up after the way you’re treating Ren. It was just healing. Nothing like what you’re thinking is going on.”

Ann crossed her arms as she pouted.

“…..I know that.”

“If you know then-

“Why did you moan like that then?”

Shiho blushed as Ann outright said it. Shiho was hoping to ease into the subject, but Ann didn’t seem to think that way. Shiho scratched her cheek in embarrassment.

“It-It just happened ok? Ren was rubbing my leg and healing me at the same time. It was when his Persona started healing me is when….it started feeling really good.”

Shiho coughed after saying that last bit. It was the truth though. Ann sighed as she knew Shiho was telling the truth, but she couldn’t help feeling this way.

“I don’t remember being healed by a Persona made you feel that good.”

Ann made the random comment which made Shiho twitch a bit.

“How would you know how it feels? I’m not the same as you guys. You guys have Persona’s.”

Ann looked at Shiho and saw she was looking at herself in the mirror. Shiho smiled as she stared at herself.

“Ren explained to me and Kitagawa-kun about what Personas are. So…Carmen is like another you essentially.”

Shiho looked at Ann who was a bit confused by the change in topic. Shiho giggled as she knew Ann had no idea what she meant by talking about this.

_“I shouldn’t bring this up, not now at least_ …..In the end….Nothing happened.”

Shiho put her finger on Ann’s forehead to “wake” her up.

“How about you ask Ren to give you one if you feel so odd about it? I don’t know much about massages in general, but Ren seems to know how to do them pretty well.”

“Wait a second I-

‘Who knows? Maybe he can make you moan louder than he did with me? Is a massage really all you want, Ann~♪~?”

Shiho’s teasing comment made Ann blush and just as Ann was about to respond.

“Also….Ann….I have to ask. Do you really know Ren?”

Ann stayed silent as she considered the question.

“I know you don’t. You’ve guys have known each for such a short time. We all don’t know each other that well yet, well except for you and me, but you get what I mean. We don’t know much about Haru’s problems with her father, we didn’t really follow up with Ryuji over the years and we barely know the little things about Morgana. So I have to ask, are you trying to learn about Ren more or are you just satisfied with being his girlfriend in name?”

“I….I’m not satisfied with that but-”

Shiho grasped Ann’s shoulder to prevent her from thinking some negative stuff.

“Sorry. I don’t want you to think you’re a terrible girlfriend for not thinking about that stuff but just think about it. You’re mad at Ren for doing that with me right? You’re not mad at me per se, right?”

Shiho remembered how Ann looked away when Ren looked at Ann, but still talked with her right afterward as if Shiho had nothing to do with it Ann didn’t hate Ren for it, she was just a bit mad was all and that was normal…..if their relationship wasn’t that deep yet.

“Try and talk to Ren more, Ann. I know he’s a great guy and you shouldn’t feel so nervous over something like this.”

“I’m not nervous! I know you wouldn’t do something like taking him away-

“Yeah because you know me. We’ve known each other for a long time. You and Ren haven’t hung out as much. Even when you did, I know when Kamoshida was still around, that was probably all that was in your head right? To get rid of him. To make sure Ren didn’t get expelled. To make sure I was safe from him. Now you don’t have to worry about that stuff when you’re with him. Just try and get to know him more. Ask about his hometown, his family, friends back home, his favorite food! Anything, Ann!”

After her little chat with Ren, Shiho wanted to try and get Ann to ask more about him. She shouldn’t know more about Ren than Ann should. Ann felt a bit embarrassed but happy at Shiho’s encouragement. She realized Shiho was right, even though she wanted it to be wrong. There was a lot Ann didn’t know about Ren, but with Kamoshida looming over them, Ann couldn’t relax and do that. Now, after they finished with Madarame’s palace, Ann could solely focus on spending time with Ren…and maybe all the other Phantom Thieves as well.

“Build that trust with him up, Ann. I know Ren’s already doing his best to do that with you.”

Ann looked at Shiho confused after that comment. It sounded like Shiho knew something Ren did for her.

“Huh? What do you mean by that?”

Shiho suddenly paused as she realized she was saying too much.

“Ah! Well-Um-We should get going! We don’t want to keep them waiting for long!”

Shiho ran out of the restroom not giving Ann another chance to ask. Shiho was referring to lengths Ren would go for Ann with the most recent example of Ren going literally naked for her, but Shiho knew she had to keep that a secret.

“Wait! Shiho! What do you mean by that?!!!!!”

Ann chased after Shiho as she realized Shiho was hiding something from her again. Still, she was a step behind Shiho and arrived to see Shiho sitting next to Yusuke with the only seat open being next to Ren. Shiho waved her hand as if becking Ann.

“Come, Come, Ann. Ren said he has something important to tell us!”

With that said, Ann couldn’t say anything back. She glanced at Ren who gestured her to sit next to him. Ann slowly sat next to Ren. They sat close to each other to the point to where their shoulders were touching each other.

“So…Yusuke was asking to join us.”

Ren came right out and said it, surprising Ann and Shiho. Yusuke repeated what he said to everyone’s while Shiho and Ann were in the restroom. After hearing his reasons, Ann didn’t have any problems even though it surprised her at first. Ann glanced at Shiho and saw a conflicted expression on her face. Ren naturally noticed it as well.

“Is something wrong with Yusuke joining, Shiho?”

Ren’s question took Shiho out of her thoughts.

“Wha-No! It’s fine! Yeah…. Kitagawa-kun joining you guys would mean you guys are much safer. I don’t have any problems with it.”

Shiho turned to Yusuke.

“Please take care of them, Kitagawa-kun.”

Shiho slightly bowed, only Shiho’s response made Yusuke look at Shiho puzzlingly.

“I’m sorry for asking this, but will you not be joining us? I assumed every member of the Phantom Thieves had a Persona?”

Shiho froze as Yusuke asked that, but quickly recovered. Shiho weakly smiled.

“Ah…No. I don’t have one. I’m the only one in the group that doesn’t have one.”

“I see. My apologies for not understanding.”

Yusuke tried to apologize and bowed to Shiho, but she tried to stop him from doing that.

“No, No! It’s fine. Really……”

Shiho smiled to let Yusuke know it wasn’t that big a deal. Everyone assumed it was just a misunderstanding at first. Only Ann noticed Shiho’s odd behavior. As Shiho said, the ones who understood the most between each other was Ann and Shiho.

_“Shiho…was acting a bit weird right there…”_

Ann started thinking about the words Yusuke told her. It was when he mentioned Personas was the moment Shiho’s face went a bit stiff.

“Well, since we’re all fine with it, Welcome aboard, Yusuke.”

“I’ll do my best. Also…. A bit of news regarding ….Madarame.”

There was a long pause when Yusuke said that. It was no doubt the start of cutting off the respect from his Sensei.

“I assumed Madarame would discover the door become unlocked and start to question me…..but he says a criminal group had broken into our home.”

“Criminal group? Di-did somebody like really come in afterward?”

Ryuji didn’t think of the Phantom Thieves as criminals, so he didn’t assume Madarame was talking about them. Haru wondered what it meant also.

“I don’t think he knows about the Phantom Thieves since… We’re not really well-known as of yet,…..How does he know it was a criminal group that broke in? It could have been any regular robber?”

Yusuke shook his head.

“No, he stated that it was a well-known hacker that interrupted the feed of the cameras. Apparently, the security company told him it was the work of someone named “Alibaba”

The Phantom Thieves grew quiet. Ryuji stated looking up the name on his phone. Only Ren knew what the name entailed.

_“Futaba…. Why would she help us?”_

**“She did say she was a hacker of justice. Perhaps she’s really playing into that role at this point.”**

_“But still she-_

A ringing sounded from everyone’s phones in the diner at the same moment. The bizarre event made every person in the diner look at their phones. An odd cat-like symbol with no eyes and a grin with jagged teeth appeared on everyone’s phones. Ren looked at his phone solemnly. After a couple of seconds, the ringing finally died down, but it still left the customers and staff at the diner confused.

“What the hell was that?!”

Ann looked at her phone in shock, everyone else had more or less the same expression. Right after Ann said that another odd occurrence happened, and it seemed limited to only them. Someone joined in on their chat group.

(Alibaba: Hello, Phantom Thieves. I am the one you were just talking about. Alibaba. I’d like to formally request to do business with your group.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I managed to finish this early and find a good stopping point for the chapter, so I cut it short this time(Well compared to my other chapters). Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and we'll see what Alibaba has in store for us next time!


	33. Futaba’s Surveillance.

***In a random lot in Shibuya***

  
Despite the city of Tokyo being described as busy and never-ending, there were always a few areas which had almost no one roaming about. The location Futaba had given the Phantom Thieves didn’t make them feel any better about the fact they had been discovered by a seemingly notorious hacker.

Ann shook Ren’s arm in a frantic fashion while they waited for Futaba to contact them again.

“Ren!!! Why are you listening to this person!! Who knows what they’re planning?!!!”

“Fuck dude….I can’t believe someone found out about us!! We haven’t even started to get famous and yet someone’s already paying attention to us?!!!”

Ryuji looked around nervously. He assumed that the hacker that contacted them was still watching them, even now. Morgana looked suspiciously at Ryuji.

“Are you sure this didn’t have anything to do with you, Ryuji!? You didn’t go on the Phan-site claiming to be a Phantom Thief, did you?!”

Morgana’s never-ending accusations annoyed Ryuji as always and like always he responded in the same usual way.

“Would you quit accusing me of fucking things up, Morgana!!!!”

“I’m just going down the list of possible suspects.”

“And that list always starts with me!!!”

Ryuji and Morgana started bickering like usual. Haru held Morgana back while Shiho did the same to Ryuji.

“Boys, Boys. Let’s not start going at each other! We’re a team! Remember?!”

Shiho looked at Morgana and Ryuji in annoyance.

_“How could they be bickering right now in such a serious moment!!”_

Shiho started seeing this as a real problem now unlike the harmless bickering it once was. Haru looked at Morgana as she was unhappy with Morgana’s attitude. She didn't know where this impolite behavior came from as Morgana used to be kind to everyone. Now even Haru realized it wasn't as innocent as it once was.  Morgana continued to look at Ryuji a bit irately, as he felt his suspicion wasn't wrong. Ryuji looked at Morgana angrily for a moment before turning his attention to Shiho. He noticed she had a very discontent expression at his behavior. Ryuji looked back to Morgana for a second before clicking his tongue and sighing in annoyance before looking away. Shiho sighed as she felt the argument was over…at least for now. Yusuke watched all of this while he wondered how much of a team they actually were. He looked back to Ann, who still tried to convince Ren to leave. She still shoo his arms in a panicky fashion.

“Ren, we really shouldn’t be here! This person can be part of some crime organization or-or-or-

“Ann!”

Ren grabbed Ann’s frantic self by the arms. Ren's forceful grab and the gaze he gave her somehow got Ann to stop panicking. In his eyes was the gentleness that she always found herself thinking about.

“…. Please, just trust me.”

The simple words made Ann recollect that day they saved Shiho from Kamoshida. Back then, Ann had no idea about who Ren Amamiya was, but for some reason, she went along with him wherever he was taking her. A stranger dragged her to the train station, but instead of feeling fear, she felt an unknown sense of faith in him. Their relationship had dramatically changed from strangers to lovers in a mere short amount of time then she would have assumed, and she herself didn’t know why it happened the way it did, but Ann felt no regret. Ren was a good person and he had never treated her wrong in the short time she’d been with him. To think it all started with those simple words.

As she was thinking of her previous reaction in the diner, Ann started to feel a bit guilty. Ann held Ren’s wrist.

 _“I was probably overreacting…even Shiho had to tell me twice…_. Ok…I trust you.”

Relief showed on Ren’s face. Ren understood that Ann was probably nervous about listening to some unknown person, even more so that they knew about their secret identities as the Phantom Thieves, but she still chose to drop all that cautiousness on his word. It showed Ann trusted Ren that much, so it made Ren happy on the inside as well. As they were finally having a nice tender moment after the whole Shiho debacle.....

“S-SO WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS “ALIBABA” WANTS, HARU???!!!”  
  
"WHA-?!!"

Morgana loudly proclaimed which snapped Ann and Ren out of their moment, even Haru was thrown off by the sudden question. Ren let go of Ann quickly as Ann embarrassedly coughed. Ann looked back at everyone to see Shiho and Ryuji who smiled knowingly. Morgana noticed the somewhat “romantic” atmosphere around Ren and Ann and felt he needed to do something to interrupt it, but not too obviously, so he decided to ask Haru that question in such a way. Unfortunately, to everyone but Yusuke, his attempt was all too obvious. Ryuji had a cheeky grin on his face as he saw Morgana’s desperate attempt.

 _“Heh!, This is too good to pass up!..._. Hey Morgana, don’t you think-MRGHH”

Shiho covered Ryuji’s mouth with her hand. Morgana looked at Ryuji and Shiho, confused by their interaction. Shiho just nervously smiled.

“Don’t mind him, he was just gonna say something stupid again…ahahaha?”

Shiho tired to downplay what Ryuji was going to say or what she assumed he was going to say anyway. Morgana took the excuse quite well and simply nodded at Shiho as if saying she did a good job. Only Morgana’s content expression frustrated Ryuji even more. As Ryuji tried to say something back, Shiho used her free hand to form a fist and grind her knuckles into Ryuji’s back, indicating he should be quiet. It worked, but only made Ryuji redirect his frustration towards Shiho. Shiho turned herself and Ryuji around so that they could have a quiet conversation.

“Do you know?!”

Shiho whispered so that only Ryuji heard her. Ryuji looked at Shiho still feeling a bit frustrated by Morgana.

“What're you talking-

“I’m talking about what you were going to say?! DO-YOU-KNOW?”

Shiho emphasized quietly. Ryuji couldn’t possibly know…. right?

“You mean about Ren and Ann being toge-

Shiho covered Ryuji’s mouth once again with her two hands. Surprised by how loose Ryuji's mouth was.

“You idiot!!! You don’t know if I know! How can you just reveal it so casually?!”

Shiho didn’t know how Ryuji discovered about Ren and Ann’s relationship, but just from his intentions earlier and the little slip-up just now, Shiho knew Ryuji would need to be watched carefully now. Ryuji looked at Shiho confusingly.

“But you asked me?”

“I know I did, but I said it in an ambiguous way! I didn’t mention Ren and Ann! What if I was talking about something else?!”

Shiho squinted her eyes at Ryuji.

“Besides, how did you find out about this?”

Ryuji smiled as he recalled how he cornered Ann.

“Well, see, I got Ann to-

“Wait!”

Shiho interrupted Ryuji when he mentioned Ann.

“Did Ann tell you this?!”

“Well, I got her to admit it!”

Shiho sighed as she wondered how loose-lipped Ann was now.

_“Is Ann really trying to keep her relationship with Ren a secret?! It doesn’t feel like that anymore!!!”_

As Shiho was wondering about Ann’s choice to tell Ryuji, everyone’s phones started ringing. They all looked at each other once before opening their chat group. Yusuke had joined in the chat group as well before they left the diner.

(Alibaba: I’m sure you’re wondering why I had you all be here.)

Everyone but Ren anxiously looked at their phones.

(Alibaba: It’s quite simple really, I just figured we needed somewhere secluded and quiet to continue our conversation. I figured there’d be one of you that can’t keep their mouth shut in a public place.)

Almost instinctually, everyone turned towards Ryuji, to which he obviously noticed.

“Why is it always me that gets this bullcrap?!!!”

(Alibaba: Aside from our obvious culprit-

_“This bastard thinks so too?!!!”_

-, I figured that we’d have a lot to talk about, so it’d be better to not have to worry on someone eavesdropping on our conversations.)

“Isn’t this person doing the same thing?”

Ann said offhandedly. She was annoyed how ironic this was coming from someone who was eavesdropping on them first. Only she was in for a surprise.

(Alibaba: The difference between me and the public is that they will most likely turn your group in if they’re to remember the conversation.)

Ann looked at her phone in surprise.

“Th-They can hear us??!!!”

(Alibaba: I’ve hacked my way into your chat group. I can also eavesdrop on your phone calls which naturally means I have the ability to hear you.)

Ann worriedly wondered what else they’d been listening in on. Ryuji panicked as heard this.

“Shit!!! Does that mean you can look through our entire phone too?!!!”

Ryuji’s outburst warranted the attention of everyone else.

(Alibaba: I can. Are you worried I’ve seen something I shouldn’t? Well, I’ve seen everything. Quite the collection you have stored on your phone.)

Ryuji panicked even more.

“You better not say a word about “IT”!!!!!”

(Alibaba: I don’t give a damm what you do with those videos! I have more important things to talk about!)

Ann and Shiho eyed Ryuji with disappointment. They had a good idea what Ryuji was talking about, though the ever-so-curious Haru didn’t. She looked at the nervous Ryuji with a hint of concern.

(Alibaba: Back onto the main topic…..You people are the Phantom Thieves…or that’s what you call yourselves anyway.)

“….We are.”

Ren responded calmly.

* * *

  
***Sakura Household, Futaba's room***

  
Futaba looked at all the monitors on her desktop. One program seemed to have a chat window open while the other seemed to have a voice program.

[….We are.]

Futaba recognized the calm voice as the leader of the so-called Phantom Thieves…and the one who approached her that day. Futaba pulled up another program on one of her many monitors. On it was a photo of Ren. He looked at a book calmly as someone managed to sneak a photo of him. The surroundings in the photo seemed to be Shujin. Futaba looked at the photo as if searching for the secrets he was hiding.

_“Ren Amamiya……How did you know about me?.... How did you know I would help you? Why did you choose to trust me?...... So many questions about you……”_

Futaba calmed down as she wondered how to go about things next.

“First of all….I’d like to say that I’ve been observing you all for as long as your group came together the first day.”

[Why the hell have you been watching us for so long?!!!]

A loud rambunctious boy's voice came out of the voice program next. Futaba covered her ear as she was not expecting the loud outburst. She looked at the voice program in annoyance and looked at the photo program again. Another photo popped up revealing an energetic Ryuji. He seemed to have just finished a workout and decided to have his hard work documented.

_“This loud blondie is Ryuji Sakamoto. I wonder why they let someone like him in on a potential notorious group like this. He’d be the first person to suspect about who ratted them out. Especially with that loud mouth of his.”_

Futaba sighed in annoyance.

“I don’t need to explain my reason to you. Just know that I know everything about what your group does. Including the fact that your group is going after Ichiryusai Madarame and, in the future, Kunikazu Okumura.”

[…..So you even know that….]

A shocked and somewhat saddened voice came out next. Futaba recognized the graceful voice that belonged to Haru. A slight look of guilt surfaced in Futaba’s face.

_“No surprise she sounds shocked. Something so personal gets discovered by some stranger who she doesn’t even trust most likely…..Haru Okumura…”_

Futaba pulled up another photo o the program, but unlike the others which focused on one person, it was actually a group photo of the Phantom Thieves.

_“Okumura doesn’t seem like the kind of girl to take photos of herself like the others. This was the only one I could find and it’s most likely she’s this girl.”_

Futaba’s gaze focused on the girl with curly light auburn hair and a pink turtleneck cardigan.

“Information is key. If I know everything about you guys, then I won’t have to worry about myself. I have all the protection I need.”

[You act like we’ll go after you or something!?]

Futaba paused for a bit before pulling up a photo of Shiho. Shiho was posing in a clothing shop, seemingly she was out shopping with someone. Futaba thought that Shiho looked like an average girl and wondered how she played into the group.

_“…..This is the girl….She’s the one Amamiya saved… Shiho Suzui….”_

Futaba recalled when Ren showed up to her house, claiming calamity would befall this girl. Futaba should have had no reason to listen to a stranger, much less a so-called criminal that Sojiro was taking in. Still, for some odd reason, Futaba agreed to his request. In the end, it did happen as Ren predicted. While she couldn’t see what had happened, what she heard from Ren’s conversation during that day with Shiho and another girl proved it to be true. It appeared Ren had saved Shiho from the perverted teacher who was just about to rape her at the moment.

“Just as you guys don’t trust me, I don’t trust you guys. Your group has the power to change someone’s heart if I’m correctly hearing things. Obviously, I need something like a protective charm to make sure some Thieves don’t change my own heart……”

Futaba paused after saying that.

_“Isn’t that what I want though?”_

Futaba clenched her chest as awful memories started to pour in. She curled up into a ball as if acting like an armadillo who felt danger was nearby. The rampant emotions in her heart felt dreadful. Flashbacks to that terrible day came back.

_“To save me from this nightmare….”_

[We only go after criminals. If you’ve really been listening in on us, then you know we promised to only do just that. I don’t like how you’re assuming how we work!!]

A soothing voice ringed in Futaba’s ears.

_“Criminals……Like the ones I go after…..”_

A hacker of justice. It was what Futaba called herself under the aliases “Alibaba”, only Futaba did it for fun in a sense, maybe somewhere in the back of her mind she had another purpose, but even she didn’t know what this reason was. Therefore, after seeing these “Phantom Thieves” speak about changing hearts, she became interested in them. They apparently changed the heart of Suguru Kamoshida and they were planning on changing two more hearts afterwards. Futaba then made a decision after hearing of their plans. They had to change the hearts of three criminals. If they kept their word, she would request their help. It only made sense to her, if they kept their word, they were trustworthy, if they changed their minds or went onto become actual criminals, she would report them to the police. Actions speak louder than words, Futaba wanted to see if these Phantom Thieves could indeed change this the hearts of those who are corrupt.

Futaba had calmed down and brought up another photo. This time it had a stunning photo of Ann in one of her modeling shoots. As the most flashy and stunning member in the Phantom Thieves, Ann’s photo definitely caught Futaba’s interest as much as Ren did.

_“This Takamaki is gorgeous! That figure is insane. This girl’s also got a ton of photo’s of herself on her phone. I guess it makes sense if she’s a model. Plus….”_

Futaba took a close look at one folder in Ann’s phone. In it were photos of her and Ren. The way the held each other and how happy she was, it definitely indicated something more.

_“I feel they’ve increased since the last time I looked at them.”_

Futaba had long since figured out Ren and Ann’s relationship as well. While Futaba didn’t intend to discover this, from their text chats alone, Futaba could tell the relationship between the model and leader of the Phantom Thieves was something different compared to the rest of their team.

“It’s only natural I assume since I don’t know if you’ll stick true to your goals. Besides, I’m not here to discuss that! I’m going to continue observing you, thieves.”

[What!!!!?????]

The shouts of all of them, save for one, sounded out, but this time Futaba was prepared and lowered the volume. After the outburst, Futaba turned it back up.

[So…You’ll only be watching us?]

[Ren!?]

 _“As always, Amamiya is the leader in the group. It looks like he isn’t thrown off by my suggestion? Unless…_..Yes, That’s all. Or are you afraid I’ll turn you to the authorities?”

[No, it’s fine. I trust you.]

[REN????!!!!!]

Ignoring the outbursts, Futaba watched Ren’s photo silently.

_“Trust…What makes you trust me? Why……..”_

This unknown feeling in her heart. It gnawed at her anytime Futaba thought about Ren. She knew she was a hermit in a sense, she never left this place, so how could he know to trust her. Even if he claimed it was because of her aliases, that was still too far-fetched to make such a clear decision.

“I might have a request for your group in the future. To change someone’s heart….I’m also not asking for your permission when the time comes, you will do this. Are we clear?”

[What makes you think we’ll-

[That’s fine.]

[REN???!!!!!!]

 _“Again…..Never losing his cool_ … To be honest, this isn’t even a request. It’s your payback to me.”

Futaba sent them a video file. After watching it, The Phantom Thieves grew quiet.

“I must say, a cat that knows how to lockpick a door is an interesting discovery, more so at the fact that you guys can converse him…. This video was recorded by Madarame’s security cameras…If I hadn’t stepped in and hacked the feed…. Well, I would guess that your cat would have been taken away for research and Suzui-san, Amamiya-san, and maybe even Kitagawa-san would have been arrested….As I said before this is-

[Thank you very much!!!!]

Futaba was cut off by Ann.

[If it wasn’t for you….Ren and Shiho would have been in big trouble.]

[MEOWWWW!!!!]

A loud meow which even the phone's mic picked up, sounded from Futaba’s speakers.

_“Did the cat just speak?”_

[OH! And Morgana too-

[What about myself, Takamaki-san? Were you not worried for me?]

[Ki-Kitagawa-kun?...I uh…I guess you can say I was worried….]

[Ooo!Ooo! What about me, Ann-chan?!]

[Haru?! Why are you asking that? I was with you!]

As the group descended into a small banter, Futaba calmly listened in, this not being the first time to do so. In her surveillance of the Phantom Thieves, she had sat through theses banters between the group, many times. Through these discussions and get-togethers, Futaba had started feeling as if she was beginning to understand their little quirks and characteristics. There were even times…she wanted to join in for some reason. Futaba found that odd herself because even if she says she was starting to understand them, it was far from being comfortable with them…..well almost all of them. Futaba felt something different for the leader of the Phantom Thieves. The trust he had in her…. somehow was making her trust him for some reason.

“It’d be bothersome if you guys got caught before you repaid me. So, I intervened for my own interests.”

[But, you still helped us right? Thank you really…]

Futaba looked at the photo of Ann once again. The grateful voice repeated again.

_“You’d expect she’d be stuck-up and conceited with those looks and her body….but she’s really nice on the inside.”_

Futaba nervously coughed.

“My own interests! I’ll keep repeating it. Besides this isn’t even the first time I’ve helped you guys out…… _Wait!? Why’d I say that?!”_

[Eh? What do you mean by that?]

Futaba felt she was losing the image of the all-knowing hacker who was in control of everything in the conversation.

“Ask your leader! I’m leaving you with that! Remember I’m always watching!”

Futaba then cut off the text chat, indicating she was done talking with them.

* * *

  
***In a random lot in Shibuya***

  
After hearing Futaba say that, everyone’s eyes turned to Ren. He gave helpless laugh.

_“Futaba panicked.”_

**“Not making that strong introduction she had the last time, did she?”**

Arsene heard everything going on and wondered what caused the change. Though…Should he be surprised about all these changes so far? Nothing ever went the way it did before anymore.

“What did Alibaba mean by that, Ren?”

Ann was curious about the last reply left by the notorious hacker. Did that mean Ren had contacted Alibaba before? Ren looked at everyone and felt there was no need to hide it.

“Um…Yeah. The reason Alibaba found out about us…is probably my fault.”

Everyone, except for Yusuke, shockingly gasped. After a moment, Ryuji yelled in joy and pointed at Morgana.

“IN YOUR FACE MORGANA!!! I DIDN’T FUCK UP, IT WAS REN!!! REN WAS THE ONE WHO F-U-C-K-E-D IT UP”

After yelling that, Ryuji breathed a sigh of accomplishment.

“Yeah…. You guys judge me too-

A slap came to the back of Ryuji’s head. Ann angrily looked at Ryuji.

“Why are you so proud of the fact that Ren messed up?!!!!”

Obviously, Ann wasn't happy that Ryuji was gloating at her boyfriend's slip-up. Ryuji rubbed the back of his head. It honestly didn’t hurt much, it was just the fact he was slapped. Ryuji looked back at Ann bitterly.

“Why’d you-

“Ryuji, it isn’t kind to laugh at someone else’s mistake.”

Haru chided Ryuji as if Ryuji was a child who’d been caught doing the wrong thing. Ryuji was surprised at the turn of events.

“I-I-

When Ryuji finally assumed he’d finally be in the clear, Ryuji put himself back in the crosshair of all the girls. Shiho simply giggled at Ryuji’s usual antics. Ren smiled and shook his head.

“This happened long before we started the Phantom Thieves though…So F-Alibaba has been watching us for all that time.”

“How long has that been then?”

Shiho asked as she was now curious. Ren looked at Shiho as he reminisced the day he saved her.

“When I saved you…Did you not think about the fact the lights went out at the same moment I entered the room?”

“…I…didn't honestly…it all happened so fast.”

On that day, at that moment, strong, huge, and a somewhat rough hand had started reaching for her upper thighs in an attempt to remove the last “protection” she had against the perverted volleyball teacher. Her mouth was covered by Kamoshida’s other hand to prevent her from yelling. Shiho had closed her eyes in horror and fear as she didn’t want to see what happened next. When Shiho was awaiting her grueling fate, she only heard Kamoshida yell about the lights going out. She opened her eyes with tears flowing down but she couldn’t see anything as the lights had indeed gone off and Kamoshida had closed the curtains, so no one could see his depraved act from the outside. Shiho had heard loud bash into Kamoshida and a grunt of pain that sounded like him. In the next moment, another pair of hands had touched her thighs and back picking her up like a princess. The smaller but still strong and smoother hands had let Shiho know this individual who was touching her was not the one she feared. Still, rather than fear for her purity to still be defiled, She’d rather welcome the sensation these hands gave her rather than Kamoshida. Anyone was better than Kamoshida at that moment.

Shiho had her arms crossed as she felt uncomfortable recalling the experience. Ren sighed, guilt eating into him.

“Sorry, Shiho. I didn’t mean to make you recall…..”

Shiho took a deep breath and looked around. Everyone looked at her in a worried fashion to which greatly eased her pain. Shiho shook her head with a weak smile.

“Those days are over with….I have you guys now, so I know I’ll be safe.”

Ann and Haru went over to Shiho to comfort her. Ren rubbed the back of his head, feeling a bit ashamed at himself.

_“I should have worded it differently.”_

**“There’s no avoiding the subject, Ren. You’ve helped her once already, what’s one more time?”**

_“You’re saying I should talk to her about it?!!”_

**“If she keeps it bottled up, it will never go away. Only by confronting it will she conquer those inner demons.”**

Ren looked at Shiho as she still seemed a bit uneasy from her recalling. It didn’t happen that long ago, no doubt it would go at a snail’s pace to recover from. Well…if nothing was done.

_“Wouldn’t Ann be a better person to talk about this with?”_

**“Perhaps….but would there not be things she would be uncomfortable speaking about with Ann?”**

Ren looked at Ann as she spoke with Shiho. How would she react to the things Shiho would say? Could she keep a calm face as Shiho would confide to her? Ren thought of the kind and sweet girl who cared greatly for Shiho. Ren sighed internally.

_“Ann…would have a hard time talking about it to Shiho…….I’ll think about it.”_

“So… What were you going to say? The lights went off yeah?”

Shiho weakly said as she calmed down. Ren glanced at his phone.

“Alibaba helped us on that day. They hacked into the school and shut off the power to the entire school.”

“Wait!? Alibaba did?!”

Shiho didn’t expect there was someone else who came in her time of need. Ren went on to explain the story to Shiho and the rest of the group. After hearing about it, Ann looked at the phone in her hand with newfound feelings. The initial distrust had turned to gratitude towards this person that couldn’t be described in words. Shiho felt the same, but her feelings towards this savior were on the same level as she had for Ren now. An unknown stranger came to her time of need when she least expected it and turns out, there were two of them.

“Thank you…. Alibaba….thank you…”

Shiho tightly held her phone as if trying to send her heartfelt thanks through the phone.

* * *

  
[Thank you…. Alibaba….thank you…”]

Futaba scratched her chin, slightly embarrassed by Shiho’s emotional words.

_“This is the first time hearing someone thank me for what I’ve done….”_

Futaba wondered how things would go for the Phantom Thieves. Would they be vigilantes of justice or turn into the usual criminals of the world? Futaba hoped it would be the former.

* * *

  
No response came from Shiho’s or anyone else’s phone, but Shiho didn’t mind. She just wished this person had heard her thanks because she really meant it. Yusuke stayed to the side and watched this all. He wondered about the story behind Shiho Suzui, but he felt it would be proper to wait until he was better acquainted with Shiho. It sounded very personal.

“Hey, Ren…How did you contact this person?”

Ann asked as she wondered how Ren had contacted an infamous hacker.

_“Should I say she’s only a few minutes away from LeBlanc?”_

**“They’d guess you would be joking…though there is no real purpose to revealing Futaba’s identity for now. Just as she said, prove your justice and she will reveal herself eventually.”**

“I just…. happen to know where to find them. They’re very secretive though so I can’t say more.

Ren agreed with the sentiment. Futaba had no reason to trust them as there was only one case of success when before there were three when she contacted them in the past. It seemed it would be the deal-breaker this time as well.

“I wonder who’s heart they would like changed? Why would a hacker want someone’s heart changed?”

Haru wondered where this individual’s goals lay. Shiho looked at her phone with interest as well. Still, there was one point that they all seemed to overlook except for two people. One was Futaba and the other, was the newest member of the group, Yusuke.

_“One point that puzzles me….How did Ren know to seek Alibaba’s assistance?…”_

While Yusuke didn’t understand what happened, there were bits and clues he could pick up on. All he knew is that some terrible event would have happened to Shiho if it wasn’t for Ren and Futaba. Ren looked at the time and saw it was getting late.

“We should get going. We have to be ready for tomorrow.”

“…. We’ll be heading into Madarame’s palace, correct?”

Yusuke put those previous thoughts behind him, there were more important matters to attend to. Ren confirmed the plans with everyone for tomorrow. Before everyone left though….

“Ryuji? I have a question.”

Haru faced Ryuji as he looked back at Haru. He wondered what Haru wanted but didn’t really mind answering.

“Sure, Haru. What’s up?”

“You seemed very distraught when Alibaba mentioned those videos…. Were they very personal?”

Ryuji’s calm and nonchalant face took a desperate turn into shock and worry. Yusuke took this moment to join in as well.

“I would assume the same. Why else would he act so strongly in that case? Perhaps they are very special to him.”

Ryuji’s face paled even more. Yusuke was making it worse to explain to Haru if he even could. Haru turned to Yusuke and concurred with him.

“Yes! I’m worried Ryuji had something on there he wanted to show no one, so I assume he’s very hurt at the fact someone peeked into his phone.”

“Yes, to have one’s personal space invade can feel very awful.”

The two were conversing with each other, blissfully unaware of what the “video’s” really were. Ryuji grabbed the back of his head in shame as this was still being discussed! Their innocence in the situation made it even worse. Ren coughed and looked at his phone, avoiding the topic altogether.

**“Not going to help a brother out?”**

_“….I honestly don’t know how to.”_

Anna and Shiho looked at each other as they were about to burst out in laughter at Ryuji’s plight. Ryuji looked at his friend’s enjoyment of his embarrassment in vexation. Shiho looked at Ryuji wondering what her friend would do.

 _“This outta be good.”_  
  
Ryuji took a couple of minutes to think of something and the first thing that came to mind would be the first thing he would say. At a certain moment, Genius...or what Ryuji assumed to be a genius excuse came to mind.  
  
I-I-Umm…. It’s a secret hobby I have…….Yep!! Cant explain it anymore! It's that personal that I enjoy it very much, but I't too embarrassing to say it outloud, so go easy on me Haru..Hahahaha.”

"Oh! Is that so? Well I hope you're alright then, Ryuji."  
  
"So it's like that. Hmm, Very well. A hobby is meant to be enjoyed personally. Whether it be in private or in the open."

Haru and Yusuke didn’t really find it odd that Ryuji hid it from them as well. Everyone had their hobbies and Yusuke and Haru respected that. Ryuji felt a bit proud of himself for coming up with it so quickly, it was a bit short-lived though as he saw Ann and Shiho's faces. It was only the people who knew what the videos really were, their reactions hurt Ryuji the most.

“………….”

Ann and Shiho’s face’s turned from enjoyment to the situation to utter disappointment and contempt. Not disappointment in the fact that Ryuji saved himself, it was his wording. The excuse Ryuji came up with made it sounded like he watched these “videos” as a serious hobby and to the girls who knew what Ryuji was hiding, they didn’t see that very greatly. Ren facepalmed at Ryuji’s excuse.

_“He dug himself out of one hole and fell into another one.”_

Arsene was too busy busting his gut to respond immediately.

**“OH MY GOD!! HE ACTUALLY CALLED PORN WATCHING HIS HOBBY!!!!OH, MY SIDES!!! I GUESS YOU COULD SAY SOME MEN CONSIDER IT A HOBBY SO HE'S NOT WRONG!! BWHAHAHAHA-**

Arsene wiped the nonexistent tears of joy out of his eyes while still laughing. Little bursts of laughter between each of his words.

**-Ah…Ahaha…. Never change Ryuji, Never change.”**

It would take Ryuji a couple of days to sort out this with Ann and Shiho and it would still be brought up later down the road. Ryuji brought this upon himself and there was nothing Ren could do. The group got ready to leave as they wanted to prepare for Madarame’s palace.

* * *

  
***Above the buildings in the random lot***

  
A pair of delicate legs swung back and forth as they hung off the edge of the roof of a building. The view below showed the Phantom Thieves leaving the lot. Her dark blue dress fluttered in the wind below her legs. The woman who sat down on the roof watched the Phantom Thieves leave and wondered what the next course of action would be.

“…..And now we wait for the next part.”

Grace had been watching the Thieves in secret. While expressing she didn’t care for them, she still knew her master had a soft spot for humanity. It might be the reason why he intervened when he did. Still, she wondered how things would go. Grace had seen bits and pieces of the past, but never bother to care about it too much. The only reason she cared was because her master sent her here to watch things.

“A game…this is all this is. Nothing more than a playground for the higher beings to play around with…. So Trickster….. Can you ascend from a game piece to a player? Will you control your own fate or succumb to your previous destiny?”

Grace had learned many things while she was in this world, but there was still much more to learn. Her goal was far from finished, so she would watch this game whenever she had the spare time. She had in her hand a game piece of her own. She held it upwards, examining the game piece closely and meticulously.

“I wonder how it will turn out for her? Will she leave this destiny she was originally never apart of or will she be blessed with fortuitous strength? A pawn is destined to be nothing by doing nothing, but it can become something much more by going through the chaos of the game board. Will you be fodder to those that have a stronger role, will you ascend to a role you were never given in the first place, or will you simply accept the fact you will be a pawn forever? Your future is the one I look most forward to.”

As Grace finished saying that, she smirked as she looked off behind her in the distance. She sighed a nonchalant manner.

“Looks like they’ve finally found me. Master did tell me to be careful, so I’m saying I’m not frightened by you two. I’m just to be… a normal human.”

Grace wondered what it meant to be normal. A normal life that was what her master wished for her to have. Grace stood up and jumped down the building, but nothing hit the ground. She simply vanished. A few minutes later, where Grace was sitting on the roof, two figures appeared.

“URGHHH!!! We missed that person again, Justine!!!”

Caroline angrily said. They had been chasing a mysterious person for a week but to no avail. Justine simply looked around.

“Master had ordered us to capture the intruder, but it seems it will be much harder than we thought.”

Caroline simply started looking around the surrounding area.

“I’m going to go search around.”

Caroline did not wait for an answer before disappearing. Justine simply stood where she was, surveying the nearby area. As she looked at the edge of the roof, she noticed an odd item. She proceeded to pick it up.

“What is this?”

As Justine and Caroline had never left the Velvet Room, they were lacked the common sense and knowledge of the real world, much like Grace did when she first arrived. In Justine’s hand was a simple white pawn used in the game chess. The most weakest piece in the game chess, but it had the potential to be the strongest. Justine kept it as it could be potentially useful in finding the individual they were chasing after. After a couple of more minutes of scouting the area around her, Justine finally left after Caroline, leaving the random lot, empty as it always had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mysteries,Mysteries. How will this all play out? Three paths have been set for the pawn, Which route will be her fate? I feel I've made it so obvious who the "pawn" is, but if you don't realize who it is.....I'll leave you at that confusion.
> 
> Thanks for reading and Hope to see you guys and gals next time! Later!


	34. Phantom Thieves Initiation: Yusuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do ya'll like escalating situations because this chapter is one of them. lol. It doesn't regard the story itself just.... It's a bit of funny nonsense that happens. A bit of a break from the story you know while creating those moments for the Phantom Thieves we never got in the game. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

***Shibuya***

Shibuya seemed as busy as usual. Everyone minded their own business as the day was in it’s prime. A lone girl walked through the streets as she browsed through all the stores and glanced at all the restaurants nearby, waiting for her friends to get back to her.

“Maybe we should try this place next?”

Shiho glanced at the hidden small ramen restaurant and wondered if it tasted any good. As she was about to check out the prices.

(Alibaba: This place doesn’t have any good reviews. I’d advise staying away from it.)

Shiho’s phone buzzed with a message from an unexpected person. After glancing at the message, Shiho texted back.

(Shiho: So…You really are watching us?)

(Alibaba: Well, You’re the only one I can spy on for now. Your friends have disappeared to somewhere even I can’t track, but I guess you know where they went to right?)

_“The metaverse…right. Alibaba can’t track them when they’re in there since…it’s basically a different reality.”_

(Shiho: Yes...I know where they are.)

(Alibaba: I know, that “metaverse” place. Still…That only makes me wonder.)

Shiho was waiting for Futaba to continue, only she never did so immediately. Shiho went on about her business, whatever she decided as business anyway. Shiho didn’t really have anything to do Phantom Thieves business wise anyway. The only time that happens is in the metaverse which she….can’t do anything.  
  
Shiho passed by an alleyway and decided to see what was down there. Of course, if she found any hint of trouble she’d run away immediately, but she only found a small little store hidden away from the public’s view. Shiho stood in front of the store, wondering whether she should go in. Once she read the name of the store, she recalled something.

_“Untouchable…..Isn’t this the store Ryuji and Ren went to get weapons?”_

Interested by the idea to learn more about her friends business, she went on inside. As soon as Shiho went inside, she was greeted by the sight of many guns and weapons on display. They all looked real to her even though it was advertised as an airsoft shop. Then again, she probably didn’t have a good enough eye to tell a real from a fake, she’d assume the gun to be real just to be on the safe side. Shiho walked around the shop while she glanced at the shopkeeper. He minded his own business, only looking at her once she entered the shop and looking back down at his newspaper afterward.

_“Not very talkative, is he?”_

Shiho went back to looking at the weapons. She knew her friends used these guns in the metaverse and wondered if she herself could fight alongside them if she had a weapon at least. Shio picked up a gun on display.

“…..Somehow….I don’t feel like it’s me though….”

“Lookin to buy something or just browsing?”

A deep gruff, masculine voice surprised Shiho which prompted her to look at the counter again. The shopkeeper gave her the side eye as he had a lollipop in his mouth. Shiho looked back at the weapon in her hand.

“I….I don’t know.”

“Sounds like you’re interested then.”

The man got up from the counter and grabbed the gun out of Shiho’s hand. He raised the gun up and inspected it while glancing at Shiho every now and then.

“Never expected a delicate lady like yourself to be interested in airsoft. Is there a reason, missy?”

Shiho looked at the weapon in shopkeeper’s hand. The question he asked made her question herself a bit.

“….My friends have an interest in it. I just…wanted to try to fit in with them.”

Shiho didn’t have an interest in airsoft, it was just her desire to be with her friends in the metaverse that made her think about buying one. The shopkeeper glanced at Shiho and shook his head, a bit disappointed in her answer.

“So you have no reason yourself on why you want to get this.”

“….Does that mean I can’t buy it?”

“No, No. Just, it’s a weak reason to want to buy something as expensive as this.”

The response made Shiho turn back and glance at the price that made her almost drop to her knee’s.

“Fu-Fu-50 thousand yen!!!?????”

Shiho looked back at the same gun as if it was the plague. Shiho then looked at the shopkeeper, taken aback by his prices.

“It’s so small!!! Why is it so expensive?!!!’

“Because I had it made and that’s how much it’s valued, missy. Don’t expect this to be the same as a clothing store. Either you’re serious about buying something or you can go window shopping elsewhere.”

The harsh reply made Shiho simmer down. The shopkeeper placed the gun back on its display and went back to his counter. Shiho watched him while she wondered whether she should stay or not after making the shopkeeper angry at her. Just as she was about to accept defeat and leave, there was something that caught her eye. The peculiar item stood out in the airsoft store which made Shiho walk up to it. Considering this was an airsoft store, Shiho never expected to see this here.

_“Why is a bow here?”_

The curved piece of wood with a bowstring didn’t seem like it belonged here. It contrasted all the modernized weapons all around it. The shopkeeper noticed Shiho hadn’t left and found her staring at the bow.

_“Oh? Is the missy interested in something more old fashioned?”_

This time, Shiho glanced at the price beforehand and found it to be less expensive than the previous gun, but still on the heavier side of her budget. Shiho started to wonder whether she just wasn’t destined to be by her friends’ side and just as she was about to leave, she found the shopkeeper right behind her. Shiho panicked a bit as she saw him right there. If Shiho were to have encountered this man down the alleyway, she would have bolted in the other direction because of his menacing appearance.

“I-I-I was just about to leav-

“Are you interested in the bow, missy?”

The question made Shiho pause and glance back at the bow.

“I…am, I guess.”

Sure, it wasn’t a gun like Ren’s pistol or Ann’s SMG, but Shiho remembered that Morgana’s weapon was a slingshot. The only reason Shiho even knew that was because she remembered how much Ryuji complained that a slingshot was doing the same amount of damage as his shotgun did, and to Shiho, that did sound a bit bogus. The shopkeeper glanced at the bow which was the only one in his stock. He took a couple seconds looking at it before shaking his head and looking back at Shiho.

“Sorry, missy. I’m afraid you can’t buy this.”

“Why not?!”

Even though Shiho had no plans to buy it right now, it was still rude to be told she can’t even think about buying it when it was out on display with a price. That should mean it’s for sale, right? The shopkeeper chuckled a bit after seeing Shiho’s flare again. It seemed he hit a nerve in the delicate lady.

“I mean, I guess I can’t stop you from buying it, but….here, I’ll show you. Follow me.”

After saying that, the shopkeeper picked the bow up and started walking to his back counter. Shiho glanced around and wondered what she should do, but after a few moments of hesitation, she cautiously followed the shopkeeper.

After being taken to the back, Shiho discovered a medium-sized firing range.

_“I didn’t expect to see an actual firing range in this little shop.”_

Shiho then found the shopkeeper waiting for her.

“Well? Try out the bow, missy.”

Shiho finally snapped. She heard that nickname too many times from this man.

“I have a name!!”

“Oh? Well, you never bothered to tell me.”

The shopkeeper said it a nonchalant tone as if saying the fault was on Shiho’s part. Shiho wanted to say something back, but she didn’t have any reason to refute him. She was in his shop after all. Shiho took a deep breath.

“Shiho…Shiho Suzui.”

“Well, Well. Suzui-san, then the name’s Iwai.”

After saying that, Iwai handed the bow to Shiho. After grasping it, she felt there was a little weight to it, but nothing she couldn’t handle. After Shiho held the bow, Iwai grabbed what seemed to be a practice arrow and handed it to her.

“You know how to nock an arrow right?”

“….I’ve seen some people do it.”

Despite the fame of Shujin being formerly on the volleyball team(before Kamoshida confessed), Shujin also had many other sports clubs that were, while not as good as the former ace sports team, good enough to participate in competitions with other schools. One of them being the archery club.

Iwai lightly grinned at her hesitant answer. He knew she never had any experience with airsoft or archery since the moment she walked into his store. Her body language when she entered the store screamed a beginner to Iwai, he had seen his fair share of customers to know.

Shiho attempted to nock the arrow, but after a couple minutes of confusion, it was apparent that she really didn’t know anything.

_“Wh-Why does it look so much easier in the movies?!”_

While Shiho felt she was embarrassing herself in front of Iwai, he came up right beside her.

“You simply got to get it on the clicker, clip it to the bowstring and get it through the wrist sling.”

After saying so, Iwai demonstrated the method to Shiho calmly and thoroughly. After a couple of minutes of explanation, the bow was ready to be drawn. Only Iwai knew Shiho would need more teaching before she could use it properly. After Shiho attempted to pull the back string, she found it a bit difficult to keep the bow steady while holding the bowstring back. Iwai smirked as he saw her struggling.

“See why you can’t buy it now?”

“So…It’s a little hard to pull back, so what?”

Iwai shook his head at Shiho’s excuse. Girl had spunk, he’ll give her that.

“Accuracy is everything in archery. If you can’t hold the bow steady and firm, then you won’t hit your target no matter how many times you try.”

“I mean….one of them has to hit…right?”

Shiho made a small joke while Iwai simply chuckled at the little jest.

“Maybe….You’ll definitely hit something, just maybe not your intended target.”

The small joke took a dark turn. Shiho quit her attempt to lighten the mood.

“Simply put, Suzui-san. This bow has a draw weight that’s too much for you. It’s better to start with something lighter…..also….”

Iwai looked at Shiho’s entire body frame as if trying to see what the clothes covered. Shiho felt uncomfortable under such a stare, it wasn’t the first she’d felt like this. Once Iwai noticed Shiho got uncomfortable, he stopped.

“Do train your upper body much?”

The question made Shiho realize what he was looking at her for. Despite her grievances with Kamoshida, he still trained the volleyball team to the bone, whether it was ethical or not was up for question.

“I don’t really. I used to play volleyball so I’m confident in my lower body but….not so much my upper.”

“Archery requires a good amount of muscle in your back and shoulder. A small amount is needed in your arms and legs “

“I see…..”

Shiho made a mental note of it. Iwai grinned at Shiho as he noticed her go into thought.

“It seems you’ve decided. Though it isn’t what your friends are into, correct?”

Iwai thought that perhaps Shiho would go into archery rather than airsoft. Shiho shook her head.

“I can still talk to them about this.”

Iwai frowned a bit. He felt this girl was too set on following the trend. He didn’t like selling something to someone who wasn’t serious about the hobby, but a customer was a customer regardless.

“So are you willing to go through with an order?”

Shiho pulled her hand to her chin in thought.

“Can I come back another day?”

Shiho didn’t have the money right now and she still wasn’t fully set on the idea. Even if she ordered for a bow, she had a good feeling that they still wouldn’t let her join. They seemed to not want to involve Shiho in that world, but Shiho still had to try. She didn’t want to feel like a princess waiting for her knight in shining armor to rescue her anymore. She was a Phantom Thief right?! She felt she needed to be there as well. It wasn’t a role given to any stranger and yet she was one! That meant she needed to join them eventually!

_“Right?.... Why would they make me a Phantom Thief otherwise?”_

Iwai stared at Shiho as he felt there was this firm will in the girl, but it was also accompanied by this sense of discomfort as if she didn’t know what she wanted herself.

“You’re welcome to come back whenever you’re ready to make the order.”

Regardless, Iwai knew he had no business asking about it. His life and his customer's troubles are two different things. His little shop “attendant” was the same. Iwai grabbed the bow back from Shiho and left for the front with Shiho right behind him. Shiho watched him put the bow back and wondered if she would actually go through with it. Regardless of her feelings, money still played a part in this and she definitely couldn’t afford the bow herself. Of course, if she asked Ren to buy it for her, that would definitely reveal her intentions to the group and the possible refusal.

Shiho walked out of Untouchable and while she was still in thought…..

(Alibaba: What was the point of going into that store if you didn’t buy anything?)

The sudden question made Shiho feel she really had no privacy anymore. Wondering how it’d feel to have someone spying on them, Shiho started her reply.

(Shiho: Can’t I just go window shopping?)

(Alibaba: Right…Window shopping in the same store your leader goes to buy weapons.)

Shiho grumbled at being seen through.

(Shiho: I don’t have to tell you. Even if I’m thankful for what you’ve done to me, there’s a limit to what I’d tell you.)

Unlike Ren, Shiho hadn’t seen this “Alibaba” in person, so even though she was very thankful towards this person, absolute trust didn’t come that easily. Ren earned her trust through their time together, so to the person who she hasn’t seen personally, a degree of caution would always be present towards “Alibaba”.

(Alibaba: Even if you don’t tell me, there’s a couple of guesses I can make….but regardless, I don’t really care. I’m just curious about the mindset of a…. Phantom Thief.)

The message left Shiho a bit uneasy.

_“….Why did they phrase it like that?”_

Shiho put the message behind her, she had other things to do. Shiho went to the job postings and started looking for work, so she could save up for a weapon. While looking around Shibuya, Shiho stumbled across a gym. The words Iwai mentioned to her made her think about working out a bit.

_“I mean…A Phantom Thief has to be fit…right?”_

There it was again. Hesitation and uncertainty. Shiho didn’t know what it took to become a genuine Phantom Thief. Was it the will to fight back? A strong conviction? A reason to fight? The trigger to becoming a Phantom Thief eluded Shiho and she knew no else could help her but herself. Shiho had seen it personally with Ann. Still, there was one thing Shiho was certain about. She wasn’t satisfied with the empty title she had now. Some newcomer had already solidified himself as a real Phantom Thief while she had fallen behind. She needed to live up to the title as she wanted to be just like them. A Phantom Thief of Heart.

* * *

  
***Outside Madarame’s shack***

  
Reality distorted in an alleyway near Madarame’s estate. One by one, 5 teenagers and a cat came out of the distorted reality of Madarame. Yusuke sighed as his hands clenched into fists.

“My apologies…..My shortcomings have made us suffer some losses…”

Yusuke bowed to the rest of the group. The girls waved it off, not wanting to allow Yusuke to feel at fault.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. Nobody’s perfect at the start. We were all the same at the start as well. I think I still missed a couple of shots at the shadows today as well.”

Ann said as she rubbed the back of her head. Ann still felt she had a lot to get used to in the metaverse. Haru nodded in agreement.

“I could have also made some better decisions as well. It’s just all about working together now with you in the mix. We’ll support you as long as you support us as well!”

Haru gave an encouraging gesture with both her hands. Yusuke warmly accepted the encouragement from the ladies.

“I’ll do my best then. I cannot be brooding about past mistakes, especially now.”

Yusuke then felt a hand grab his shoulder.

“Geez, you’re so hung up on this! Try and relax a little!”

Ryuji said as he felt the artist should chill out a bit more. Ann looked unhappily at Ryuji.

“Ryuji! It concerns someone Yusuke is close to!”

“Well, I don’t think the geezer considers Yusuke very close.”

As Ann was about to say something else, Yusuke stopped her. He didn’t seem angry at Ryuji’s remark.

“He…is correct. I simply need to accept the fact Madarame is not the person I once admired. It’s only…..It is taking much longer than I expected to take it all in.”

Yusuke wondered how he should face the person he once thought of as his father. Ryuji looked at Ren and wondered what he was doing right now. All he saw was Ren looking around as if looking for something. Ryuji started making his way over.

“Whatcha lookin for, Ren?”

Everyone’s attention shifted to Ren.

“Well…Where’s Shiho?”

**“The girl seems to have scampered off somewhere. Well, I guess you can’t expect her to be waiting here all the time.”**

The question prompted Ann to check her phone, to which, she found a message waiting for her.

“I got a message from Shiho. She said wanted to do some stuff while she waited so I’ll send her a message saying we’re out”

Ren didn’t mind the early leave. Shiho was basically only waiting for their return, Ren couldn’t expect her to just sit here all day waiting for them to return while doing nothing. Ren looked at everyone and decided they should meet up with Shiho and see if they could go eat out. It could be considered a nice reward for their first successful exploration with Yusuke. After suggesting the idea, everyone was on board with it, well except for one person.

“I’m grateful for the invitation, but I cannot accept.”

Yusuke initially rejected the invitation. Yusuke felt he shouldn’t receive such a “grandiose” welcome into the group and was happy with just the sentiment alone.

“You got something you need to do later?”

Ryuji asked as he didn’t expect a quick refusal. He thought maybe Madarame was hounding down on Yusuke. Yusuke shook his head.

“No, it’s just-

“Well! Then you’re coming with us!”

Ryuji put his arm around Yusuke. Ann shared the same sentiment as Ryuji, for once.

“He’s right, Yusuke! This is a reward from the leader, am I right?”

Ann gave a playful smirk at her boyfriend to which he returned with a helpless smile. He was the one who suggested it, but why did he feel they were trying to suck his wallet dry? Ren shook his head at his powerless situation and just went with it. A leader had to have adaptability.

“It’s a reward, Yusuke. We’ve all earned it.”

Ren wanted Yusuke to come as well. It could be considered a bonding moment between the group. As Yusuke still seemed a bit hesitant to accept such a proposal, a light bulb appeared over Ryuji’s head. He suddenly changed from an encouraging approach to a disappointed one. He shook his head in regret.

“Seems you can’t be a Phantom Thief then.”

The sudden statement threw everyone off, especially Yusuke. Ryuji kept up his act as he let of Yusuke’s shoulder and slung his arm over Ren’s shoulder, a bit of confusion written on Ren’s face.

“See…..We Phantom Thieves have a bit of a…..initiation procedure in our group.”

_“WE DO?????”_

Everyone, but Ryuji, secretly thought. Ryuji suddenly gestured to Ann to get ready.

“Don’t you remember, Ann? When we had you do that “thing”?”

_“Wh-what “thing”?????_ O-Oh!! Th-that thing! Oh yeah! Yup! Totally remember that thing! Definitely! Ahahahah…..”

It was at moments like this where Ann’s actual acting skills truly "shined". Awful. God damm awful and it seemed this time, Yusuke wouldn’t fall for it like before as he eyed Ann doubtfully. Ryuji facepalmed mentally as he wondered why he chose this clumsy actor. Still, it’s not like Ann was the only one Ryuji could rely on.

“Oh yes! I recall the procedure as well!! It was a surprise to experience it myself.”

Haru jumped in at the nick of time and kept the charade going. With Haru’s addition, Yusuke was more convinced and wondered what this initiation procedure was, but that’s when a thought occurred to him.

“Did you not mention it as a reward?”

“Th-That’s because we wanted to keep it a secret! We didn’t want to spoil the surprise!”

Ren decided to join in as well. Although he had no idea what this procedure even was. Yusuke looked at the leader of the Phantom Thieves and felt it sounded reasonable. He sighed in regret.

“It seems I’ve ruined your good intentions then. I’ll be eager to go through this initiation then. I’ll show you I’m not becoming a Phantom Thief with a weak resolve!”

_“We’ve….We’ve made something so casual into something serious.”_

**“Perhaps it’s the only way to make Yusuke come along. He was always the serious boy in the beginning, was he not?”**

_“True….we never did hang out much until Madarame’s change of heart.”_

It seemed Ren would have to thank Ryuji for his quick thinking. If only Ryuji could use that thinking in the metaverse…..or maybe even in school. Still, while Yusuke was distracted by Haru’s and Morgana’s questions, Ren pulled Ryuji closer to talk in private.

“What is this initiation you’re talking about!”

Ryuji chuckled.

“It’s fine, It’s fine. We got him to come right?”

Ren mused for a bit.

“It’s true, but we have to keep this charade going and eventually, he’ll see we’re lying when we don’t have anything.”

“Who says we don’t?”

Ryuji patted his own chest.

“I didn’t just come up with this lie out of nowhere.”

Ren sighed as that was obviously not true.

“No…You did…but does this mean you have more to this lie than what you’ve said?”

“Of course there’s more to it. C’mon man! You can’t think I’m an idiot that just says whatever comes to mind, right?

**“PFFFTTT HAHAHA…Oh Ryuji, you have no idea.”**

“……….yeah, I don’t think that…..”

“Hey….You paused for a second there didn’t you!?”

Ren coughed as he wanted to misdirect the conversation somewhere else.

“So-So what’s this plan you’ve got Ryuji? We can’t be here talking about this forever!”

Ryuji gave a Ren a doubtful look but eventually relented.

“….Fine. Here’s what we do……..”

Ryuji started to explain his plan to Ren. Ren nodded at some points, but there seemed to be one fact that Ren couldn’t come to terms with.

“Do-Do we really have to do that? Can’t we just-

“Dude, stop being such a baby. This is gonna be our Phantom Thieves initiation from now on! It’s gotta be tough in some way.”

Ren contemplated it for a while but reluctantly agreed. To bring the team closer would mean they would work together better in the metaverse. It was a step forward in their eventual battle with the Holy Grail. Ren started to give himself reasons on why this was a good idea and not a bad one. Ren sighed as Ryuji went ahead of the group. He had to go set up this “initiation”. Arsene simply chuckled.

**“Who knew one of your weaknesses would be revealed so quickly.”**

_“It’s not a weakness!!”_

**“Alright…..something you’re terrible with then.”**

Ren sighed again as he reluctantly went to tell the rest of the group they were to find Shiho and bring her to the ramen restaurant Ryuji selected. While on the way, Ann noticed Ren seemed to be tense for some reason. When she asked why he seemed like that, he only said to not laugh at him when it happens.

* * *

  
***Ogikubo Ramen Shop***

  
Ryuji was talking with the chef as he saw the dishes were almost done. He looked at his watch and watched the door.

“Man, where are they?”

Ryuji glanced around and saw some fine ladies dining by themselves. A question soon popped up in his mind.

_“To go chat it up with them or not?”_

As Ryuji was thinking of waiting for his wingman, the reality suddenly hit him. Ryuji covered his eyes in regret.

_“Right…He got hitched with Ann so I can’t pull him along….unless I have her permission.”_

Only, Ryuji knew that would be difficult as well to convince Ann considering how smitten she was with Ren. No way she would rent her boyfriend out to him. Ryuji sighed in mourning for his fallen comrade.

_“It won’t work unless I get a pretty boy……..pretty boy….Wait a second…”_

Yusuke’s face appeared in Ryuji’s mind. While he was a bit on the strange side, his looks were very apparent.

_“He could definitely be the replacement I need, but we’ll see how this goes next time.”_

Ryuji knew he couldn’t indulge in his antics right now as it was a little party they were having. Everyone would give him flack for trying something like this right now. Still, Ryuji continued to “feast” his eyes on the girls until his friends arrived which wasn’t long. Soon Ryuji took his eyes off the girls to see Ren and his group arrive. They picked Shiho up as well, to which Ryuji noticed something odd about her. Still, he couldn’t really pick it out until she came closer. Ren came up to Ryuji with a reluctant face.

“So….Is it ready?”

“Yup! They’ll be finished in a bit, order your drinks while you can.”

The table they sat at was a big rounded one as Ryuji said they were going to need the room. Ren, unwillingly sat down, doing as Ryuji told him. He was going to need it. Ann sat next to him as she wondered why Ren was so downcast about this. It was just ramen, right? As Morgana was about to try and put his “sweet” moves on Ann, Haru picked him off the ground and put him in her bag for now.

“Hey!!! Haru, why are you-

Haru became “despondent” as she heard Morgana’s in-progress rebuttal.

“Mona-chan, do you really hate being with me that much…….”

Seeing the sweet “innocent” Haru be hurt by his words and making Morgana feel like scum for causing it, Morgana quickly shook his head.

“No-No!!! Haru. I don’t! It’s just-

“Then why don’t you want to be with me anymore!”

Haru seemed to be craving Morgana’s company, like a child who’d lost their good friend. Morgana sighed as he had a soft spot for Haru.

“Al-Alright, I’ll stay with you.”

“Thank you, Morgana.”

Haru said with the good ole kind smile she gave everyone. As Morgana closed his eyes in defeat in Haru’s bag, he felt her hand rest on his head as she petted him. As much as he hated being treated as a cat, he couldn’t deny that he loved the feeling. While Morgana was immersed in the comfortable sensation, Shiho and Haru gave each other a hidden thumbs up in success with a mischievous glint in their eyes. Their idea to get Morgana out of the couple’s way was a success. As Shiho was about to secretly tell Haru something, someone tapped her shoulder, which made her turn to Ryuji.

“What’s up?”

Ryuji looked closely at Shiho which made her flush a bit.

“Um…Ryuji?”

“Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking….you seemed like you were sweating a bit too much.”

Shiho felt embarrassed to be seen like this. She didn’t expect them to get out earlier than they did before, so she had no time to clean up after the gym when they called. Ryuji chuckled as he thought about it.

“I thought you already had a taste of what we’re going to experience.”

“Huh?”

As Shiho wondered what Ryuji meant by that, a server came by with bowls of ramen for everyone. It was then, that Shiho noticed Ryuji giving a thumbs up to the chef while he returned the gesture. A glint of mischief shinned in their eyes. For some reason, it looked quite ominous to her, so she checked the bowl of ramen in front of her. There was only one word Shiho could perfectly be sure the ramen in front of her was.

_“Spicy…..”_

From the spices used to the ramen, to the veggies, broth, and even the soup, everything about this ramen screamed spiciness. While Shiho was confident in her ability to withstand spicy foods, even she could tell this would be a challenge. She looked around, to see everyone had the same worried look, but one stood out from everyone else.

***Cling***

The sound of a glass cup being tapped was heard by everyone as they turned to Ryuji.

“Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the third Phan-

Shiho immediately covered his loose mouth with her hands as everyone else tried to do the same as well.

“Ryuji!! You idiot! Don’t blow our cover!”

Ann said what was on everyone’s mind. Ren simply sighed and helplessly laughed at the same old Ryuji.

_“And I’m supposed to trust Ryuji will keep the secret about me and Ann from Morgana and Yusuke?”_

Ann had told Ren about her blunder with Ryuji, and while he didn’t mind, he wondered if they really could keep it a secret long with Ann, and now Ryuji added to the mix now. Arsene chuckled at Ren’s worries.

**“A little chaos never hurt anyone. It keeps you on your toes as they say.”**

_“Yeah, Well get ready for some more chaos then.”_

The reply suddenly put Arsene into thought about something. He pulled his claws to his chin.

**“…..you know…It just occurred to me. Since we share the same soul now and I’ve been able to taste all the foods you’ve eaten so far…..doesn’t that mean-**

Ryuji coughed as he wanted to recover from his previous blunder.

“Alright! Let’s start again. Welcome to the initiation of Yusuke into our…. little group. In front of you is ramen I have spent time and time again, testing for the handsome chef, Mase Sukenobu, so Sukenobu-san is what I call him.”

Ryuji gestured to the chef who was serving another customer. He noticed Ryuji’s glance and gave the Phantom Thieves a welcoming nod in return.

_“Does Ryuji have connections even I don’t know about?”_

Humored by the thought of Ryuji having multiple connections in the food industry, Ren continued to listen to Ryuji. Ryuji pointed at the bowl of ramen, which made Ren’s smile disappear instantly.

“In front of you is the ramen that I like to call “ The Devil’s Ramen”, I told Sukenobu-san that it’s good to go sell to the public, but he says he wants to test it a bit more. So now, we get to try it “again”.”

Ryuji knew none of them had tried it, but he had to play it up for Yusuke.

“So, you’ve all tried this before then?”

And it was working. Yusuke said and looked at everyone as they hesitantly looked at each other after realizing what Ryuji was putting them through. Haru was afraid but also curious. She was a bit of a connoisseur herself, so tasting something new would excite her a bit.

“Yes…It definitely looks the same as before.”

Haru sealed the deal for everyone without knowing it. Now everyone would have to try the dish out or else it would seem like they lied about it. Ann’s cheeks flushed as she could feel the spiciness of the ramen without even tasting it. She could even imagine to see skulls rising in the steam of the ramen, really selling the name Ryuji gave it. Ann glanced at Ren to see a shocking sight.

“R-Ren….Are you ok?”

She saw Ren was sweating already despite not having taken a bite. His eyes seemed fixated on what he thought was the call of death. Ann had never seen the calm and cool leader be reduced to this before. His girlfriend’s worry snapped him out of his odd state. He looked at Ann with a helpless smile.

“Yeah…I’m…I-....No…No, I’m not gonna be ok.”

“Eh?!”

“Alright, ladies and gentlemen! Let’s welcome our newest member and begin!”

Ryuji started everyone off by digging in first. Yusuke followed after a bit and following him was Haru. Shiho glanced at Ann and Ren and wondered what Ann seemed so worried about, maybe it was something regarding Ren, he did make that odd face when he first saw the ramen. Shiho dug into her ramen finally as she wanted to get it over with. Ann looked at Ren worriedly.

“What do you mean you won’t be ok?! Can you not handle spicy food?”

“I-I-I-…….I can’t!”

Ren said with a defeated expression. Since childhood, Ren never could handle spicy food that much. His parents and friends always teased him about it, but it was never something he could overcome. Also, he could never prepare for this moment as it never happened before, plus why would he waste his time on torturing himself just to be able to eat spicy foods? Sojiro's curry wasn't too spicy so he could enjoy that,but this....this was made with the intention to instill pain on your tongue. Only now did Ren know that it would be something he couldn’t escape from.  
  
" _Why the hell did I agree to this?!!! Damm Ryuji! I'll get you for this!"_

His previous courage crumbled before this lifelong weakness. As Ren was just sweating about the eventual experience, he felt someone grab his hand. He looked over to see Ann smile at him.

“Just hold on. I’ll finish mine and eat yours next.”

“Ann! That’s crazy! You can’t-

Ren felt Ann’s grip tightened on his hand.

“Don’t’ worry. I can handle spicy food.”

Ann felt it was her time to shine. Whenever her mother was home, she did cook spicy food as Ann’s mother loved it, and so Ann actually had to eat it growing up as well, but Ann didn’t tell Ren it had been a long time since she’d eaten her mothers cooking, so it was unknown whether she could handle the degree of spiciness this dish had. It was probably spicier than anything her mother cooked for her, but she had to be there for Ren. It was obvious he had a lot of hesitance into eating this, so she'd cover for him. Ann picked up her chopsticks and started eating, only to finally experience what everyone else was going through. Ren looked at everyone else and saw everyone with flushed faces and sweat dripping down their faces. Ryuji seemed the most excited as he had tasted this before.

“WOOO…..Gets your taste buds on fire huh?!!! AHHHH……”

“IT’S-IT’S Certainly…ahhh…. Putting my tongue in a blaze.”  
  
Yusuke was struggling with his ramen, but he kept persevering because this was the "initiation" he had to get through. To become Phantom Theif and change the heart of his ex-Sensei. Haru fanned her face with her spare hand as the heat was getting to her.

“OH MY…ahhh…..I don’t believe I’ve ever had something…ahhh… this spicy before….but it’s delicious as well!!!”

Haru enthusiastically went for another bite. Ren looked in surprise as he didnt expect to see someone actually seemed to be enjoying the taste. Haru continued to defy the previous image he had of her. Shiho grabbed her glass of water and took a drink out it. The sweat on her face was very evident since she was closer to Ren and Ann.

“Water doesn’t….ahhh…. help much……”

Shiho said as she proceeded to take off her sweater as the heat was getting to her. Ren grew nervous just looking at them and he hadn’t gotten started yet.

**“Hey…Ren. Why do I feel nervous even though I’ve never experienced this before?”**

_“Most likely because you’re still me in some ways.”_

**“Right.”**

Ren turned to glance at Ann and saw the ramen had already affected her and she hadn’t even gotten a good bit of it done. Ann noticed his worried look and shook it off.

“It’s fine….ahhh….It’s fine. I can do this….mmmmhhh spwicy….ahhhh….”

Ann made an odd face as she said that. It looked like she was suffering the same as the others, but Ren had to admit, it looked a bit cute to see her like this. Still, after seeing her like this, Ren knew he couldn’t have her do this favor for him. Ren took a deep breath.

_“Arsene…”_

**“Hmmm?”**

_“I’m going in.”_

**“I’m right behind you every step of the way, partner. ”**

Ren looked at, what he considered, an opponent nearing the threat of a palace ruler. Ren exhaled his long-held breath and looked at Ann. She seemed to sense his glance and turned away from her ramen to look at him. Sweat still dripping down her fair cheeks.

“Re-Ren?.....aahhh….What are you-

“Ann….I love you.”

Ren said quietly to where only she could hear him. What would normally be the sweetest thing she could hear from Ren, for some reason, sounded like his last will. As Ann realized what her boyfriend was about to do, it happened before she could stop it.

The sound of a slurp sounded in Ann’s ears as she saw Ren slurp up some ramen after her initial puzzlement. Time seemed to stop for Ann as if Ren just did the stupidest thing he could do.  
  
From this moment on, things started to escalate.

Minutes passed by, but Ren still didn’t stop. Ann could only see Ren’s face immediately go red because of the spiciness and his sweat increasing like crazy out of nowhere. She didn’t know the inner turmoil he was going through because he kept silent throughout it all. Ann only worried after all that hesitation in the beginning and wondering if he forced himself into this predicament. What was going through Ren’s head at the moment?

……….

………

_“AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! FUCK MEEEEEEEE THIS IS HOTTTTTTTTT!!!!!”_

Ren inner mind was in immense turmoil as he experienced the first taste of spiciness in a long time. It was as if someone just poured lava into his mouth, burning his defenseless taste buds into charcoal. But Ren wasn’t the only one struggling

**“AAAAAAHHHHH WHY DID I FOLLOW YOU ON THIS SUICIDAL PATH!!!!!!! A FOOL I WAS, AND SO WERE YOU!!!!!!!”**

_“SHUT UPP!!!! AHHHHH!!!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT COOL BRAVADO FROM EARLIER!!!!!”_

**“I HAVE TO KEEP THAT UP!!!!! IT’S MY-MY IMAGE OKAY!!!!!”**

_“WELL FUCK IF YOU HAVE AN IMAGE NOW, ARSENE!!!!!!”_

The two continued to have a screaming contest in Ren’s mind.

**“WHY AM I SUDDENLY BEING PULLED INTO YOUR NONSENSE!!!!! IM SUPPOSED TO BE ENJOYING IT FROM THE SPECTATOR SEATS!!!!!!”**

_“IS THAT HOW YOU LOOK AT IT?!!!!! YOU’RE APART OF THIS AS MUCH AS I AM, SO ENJOY THIS SUFFERING ALONGSIDE ME!!!!!”_

**“GAHHHHH WHAT A HEARTLESS OTHER SELF I HAVE!!!!!!”**

_“ARSENE YOU-_

“Re-Ren….aahhh are you ok?.....you’re sweating a ton right now.”

What seemed to be a heavenly voice, brought Ren out his inner argument with Arsene. He looked to his girlfriend who had taken off her jacket. Ann still had sweat going down her cheeks and forehead. He could even see a hint of it in her exposed arms. She rolled up her long sleeves to get more fresh air.

“You-You should take your jacket off….ahhh…You’ll feel much cooler….ahhh….”

**“RENNN!!!!! DO AS SHE SAYS!!!!! ANYTHING TO GET RID OF THIS UNBEARABLE HEAT!!!!!! AHHHHHH IM NOT EVEN WEAK TO FIRE, WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!!!!!”**

So, without even caring how he looked as he took off his jacket, Ren started the process. Only his abrupt and awkward movements attracted the attention of everyone else in the restaurant, and they witnessed something amazing, at least for the girls at the table and the restaurant it was.

Ren had taken off his glasses at the moment to reveal the fierce and handsome face that the glasses managed to dim down. Tons of sweat dripped down his face as it had a clear flush that made him look irresistible to the onlookers and the girls at the table. Ren finished taking off the jacket to reveal the Shujin white turtleneck shirt underneath. Ren was sweating much more compared to everyone else due to his low tolerance, so his shirt was somewhat soaked more so than the other who had been eating longer than he had. Revealing his physique, all the girls in the restaurant flushed at his appearance. Ann suddenly felt this was a happy little mistake she made. She noticed the stares some girls in the restaurant were giving to Ren and felt she had to do something to establish he was taken.

In her semi-delirious state which was caused by the spicy ramen, her attractive boyfriend’s “dangerous” appearance, and the fact so many “wolves” were staring at him right now, Ann made a decision she never would have expected to come out of herself.

Ann pulled Ren’s limp arm that wasn’t being used to eat the ramen and pulled it in between her breasts, she held it lovingly as well.

“Re-Ren….are you enjoying your…ahhhh…. meal?”

Ann said in a unintentional sultry voice. Her gasps in between her words made it sound incredible seductive even though she didn’t mean intend for it to be that way. She meant to sound like a sweet girlfriend, but instead, she looked like a tempting seductress to everyone else, including her friends who looked on with mouths wide open and eyes bulging except for Yusuke as he seemed to commit the scene to memory.

Ren looked at his girlfriend’s appearance after feeling the soft sensation in his arm. The sweat coming off her beautiful face gave her a sensual appearance she usually never had. Her bright red cheeks from the spiciness of the ramen made it look like she was expecting something from Ren. Her hazy and slightly moist eyes looked directly into his. Ren looked to see his arm in between those breasts that he’d always sneak glances at. Ren could even faintly feel that underneath Ann’s clothing that there must be a whole bunch sweat underneath as well as he could feel slight dampness in between the pair Ann had. As if that wasn’t enough to throw Ren’s mind into complete disorder……

“We-Well?....ahhh….are you enjoying it?”

Ann had no idea her current appearance had such a killer effect on Ren. The gasps, the sweat, her blue eyes that he loved staring into, the sensation in between her breasts, the blush on her cheeks like she’s expecting something he’d never given her, it was all too much for the adolescent Ren and that final suggestive sentence ended him.

_“Bre-Bre-Bre-Bre-_

**“Da-DamM, HoRny KiD…..conScioUsnEss fAdiNg…..SwEet reLeasE…..”**

Ren felt the heat in the room increase to the maximum and suddenly it went all black. Ren passed out from the spiciness, excitement of the suggestive situation, and the shock from it "happening" at all . Ren fell forward onto those exact breasts he was thinking about before passing out, which surprised Ann greatly.

“AH!! Ren, what are-Ren? Ren?! Hey, Ren!!! Are you okay?!!”

After the initial surprise of Ren's "open" act, everyone around suddenly realized something went wrong with Ren and went to go check up on him. It was safe to say. Yusuke’s initiation to the Phantom Thieves was an eventful one. And there were still two more to come…….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...Crazy end, am I right? I honestly didn't plan for this to happen, but lets say inspiration hit while i was looking at other things and thought it'd be a funny thing to happen to Ren if this happened. So a bit of a stop from the story for this and possibly the next chapter as I already have something planned for that. After that we should be back to Madarame and then the waiting period for the confession and then to more chapters like this one! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and Hope you liked it!


	35. Fever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this little detour in the story, but it probably wont be long before we get back to chapters like this since we're almost done with Madarame's palace. Enjoy the chapter!

***Yongen-Jaya***

  
It was a bright early morning for many students as they hurried to school. Ann was no different from them as she was briskly walking. There was one difference compared to other days, it's that Ann is alone on her walk to school today. Ann softly sighed as she recalled yesterday evening.

It was supposed to be a normal outing, and yet it turned into complete chaos at the end of it. When they managed to return Ren home, they had a lot of explaining to do to his guardian who was understandably upset that Ren returned home unconscious and in his current condition. After explaining the story to him, Sojiro finally recognized that it was unintentional that this happened and led Ryuji and Yusuke, who held Ren, to his bed to lay him down. After making sure he was in bed, Sojiro discovered that Ren suddenly had a high fever and that they’d have to get a doctor for him. Luckily, a doctor was in the café during the time they brought him in and checked up on Ren as it seemed she was acquainted with Ren. After seeing everyone’s confusion on why Ren knew such a person, Morgana explained to everyone that the doctor’s name was Tae Takemi and that she was the one who sold the medicines to Ren for use in the metaverse. After his check-up, luckily all Ren would need is some rest and some medicine that Dr. Takemi provided Sojiro with. After making sure he was in good hands, everyone left Leblanc.

As the events replayed, Ann wondered how Ren was doing now. To think it all happened because of ramen.

_“I knew something awful would happen when I saw him do that. Why couldn’t he just not eat it?”_

Ann had never seen something as simple as eating ramen to look so foreboding, but Ren managed to show her a hectic scene. Ann slightly brushed her hand against her chest as a certain scene replayed in her mind. A light shade of red could be seen on her cheeks. As Ann was steadily getting closer to school, some students outpacing her started speaking.

“So what do you think you got on your exams?”

“Please don’t talk about that. I was already wrecked when I took the exams and now? I can only hope I get a little higher in the rankings.”

The two boys soon walked away far enough for Ann not to hear them, but the conversation they had reminded Ann the exam results would be posted today.

_“and today's the day he gets sick. I should look up his rank so I can tell him later today.”_

Ann planned on visiting Ren after school to check up on him. As she imagined the rank her boyfriend would get, yesterday’s incident made her feel it would be lower than she’d imagine.

_“I mean only an idiot would do that if they can’t handle it. Even Ryuji wouldn’t do that……at least I assume he wouldn’t.”_

As Ann lightly giggled at the thought, Ryuji, who seemed to have spotted her, seemed to pop out of nowhere and stood in front of her.

“Whatcha laughin at?”

“Well….You.”

Ann ignored the confused expression on Ryuji, and with a smile on her face, went next to Shiho who arrived with Ryuji. Ann happily greeted her best friend.

“This is the first time in a while we’ve walked to school together.”

Shiho rolled her eyes at that comment with a smirk. As if the reason wasn’t obvious enough.

“Well, how can we walk together when I see you’re with Ren every day now? How is he by the way?”

Ann looked back the way she came. As if thinking Ren would be right behind her.

“He’s still got a fever. I’m thinking of visiting him after school.”

Both Ryuji and Shiho looked at each other before smirking at Ann and not responding. The lack of response puzzled Ann, especially with that smirk on their faces.

“What? What are you guys smiling about?!”

Shiho lightly laughed at Ann’s obliviousness. It seemed it was true what they say about love. Love truly does blind you.

“You were never thinking about it. It was obvious you were going to check up on him.”

“For real. I kind of wonder if you’re really that same girl I knew in middle school.”

“We didn’t really know each other though?”

“I knew enough to know you wouldn’t get close to many guys back then.”

A scowl formed on Ann’s face when she recalled those middle school days.

“Hmph! I wouldn’t have minded being friends…. it’s just that they wanted to get a bit too close to me is all.”

Shiho gave a light frown at Ryuji, to which he didn’t notice.

“Right, I remember a couple guys complaining how you turned them down.”  
  
"Oh?"  
  
The response made Ann grow a bit interested in what was said. She knew their intentions from the start, but she wanted to hear how they handled her rejection.

“What did they say?”

“Well, they- OMPH!”

A sharp jab to Ryuji’s side shut him up. As Ryuji held his side, he looked to see the culprit frowning at him, obviously indicating he shouldn’t speak anymore. Shiho switched to a smile when she looked at Ann.

“Don’t’ mind Ryuji, Ann. What they said doesn’t matter.”

“….Oook.”

There were times Shiho didn’t seem all that different when she spoke, but being her best friend for the time they spent together, Ann knew there were moments she needed to drop the subject. Shiho gave one final look at Ryuji, which he did notice this time and knew there would be a talk between the two after school.

As they arrived at the school gates, they saw the familiar curly light auburn hair that only Haru had as she arrived at the same moment.

“Hello everyone!.....well, I guess almost everyone.”

Haru pointed out what everyone was thinking again. Ann sighed as it was brought up again. He has everyone worried about him for that dumb decision.

“Honestly, that idiot.”

Ryuji chuckled at Ann’s soft chiding.

“I’m sure Ren just wanted to look cool in front of all of us.”

As if Ren didn’t do that enough in the metaverse. Haru giggled at Ryuji’s remark.

“Or maybe he wanted to show Yusuke he really is a “capable” leader.”

Haru could imagine Ren thinking along those lines. Shiho decided to join in on the Ren “shaming”. She glanced at Ann who was smiling at the obvious joking.

“C’mon guys. It’s obvious he wanted to show off in front of his girlfriend right here.”

They spoke without reserve since Morgana was with Ren. Faced with the sudden shaming of her boyfriend, Ann obviously wanted to say something.

“Listen, guys, I know Ren did something….incredibly stupid, but I’m sure he had a good enough reason.”

“Look, you guys! The girlfriend’s defending her boyfriend. How "shocking"!”

Ann pouted at Shiho's teasing as they entered the school. They noticed some people crowding around the exam results. Ryuji looked at Ann with a smug grin.

“Heh! Maybe Ren’s grades are as bad as his choice to eat the ramen.”

“You set him up for that! I hope you remember that!”

Ryuji chuckled at Ann’s defensive comment as Shiho came into the school behind him.

“I wonder what rank he got. I mean it has to at least be average right?”

“I would assume so.”

“C’mon Ann, let's see if your boyfriend has the brains that match his decision-making.”

Despite all this joking, they knew Ren had to at least be above average in his grades. It’s what seemed right for the leader of the Phantom Thieves. As they inched closer and closer to the rankings, they noticed the billboard for the grades for all three years. They all checked for their own names first except for Ann as she searched for Ren’s name. Moments passed and they each found their own name. Ryuji sighed in defeat, Haru took her ranking with content, and Shiho sighed with relief. Shiho worked hard to stay in the top fifty of her year and it wasn’t an easy thing to do. Despite the events that happened at Shujin, it still is an elite prep school. Shiho noticed Ann crazily looking around the billboards as if she was confused by something.

“Ann? Are you looking for your name? It’s right there around the middle, it looks like you did better than before.”

Just when Shiho was about to direct Ann’s sight to her rank, Ann shook her head.

“I already saw my name.”

The reply made Shiho confused. Why was Ann so frantic then? As if reading Shiho’s mind….

“I’m looking for Ren! I can’t find him anywhere on the rankings! Not even at the bottom or the top?!”

Shiho took another hard look of the ranking and didn’t spot Ren’s name either.

_“It’s really not there? Why isn’t it-….Wait.”_

As Shiho was just thinking about it, some students started a conversation right next to Ann and Shiho.

“Wait?! You’re not joking?!”

“No, I’m not!! Why would I joke about him?!!!”

“Still!! It’s a bit unbelievable he managed to get that rank!!!”

The conversation made Shiho take a glance at a different billboard. This billboard contained the top 10 students of each year.

There was a bit of a legend in Shujin that was related to the current student council president. The legend didn’t regard the student council president herself, but rather her older sister. Apparently, her older sister managed to crush the exam results each year during her three years at Shujin and kept her number one rank at each year until her graduation. No one could overcome her results. In Shujin, it was difficult to keep the number one rank as the competition is fierce in the elite prep school. Now, her little sister had come along and managed to be walking on the same road. Makoto had already claimed the number one ranks of her first two years and was going for the third year’s. To the students at Shujin, they felt they were going to see a repeat of the same legend by the younger generation, and by the little sister no less.

The crowds of students covered the billboard that had those rankings for the top 10. Ryuji started looking at the top ranks as well and was surprised to see who was at top of their own year. His surprise was shared by everyone in their group. Ann was gobsmacked at seeing her boyfriend’s name up there.

“H-Hey! That’s Niijima-senpai! Let’s get out of here!”

The students started to scatter while Ann and her friends stayed in place, shock still holding them in place. A few moments later, Ann heard someone stop right behind her, which made her turn around. What she saw first were those reddish-brown eyes that contrasted her own bright blue eyes. Makoto’s eyes darted around Ann, covering every person Ren knew until she concluded that Ren wasn’t with them. Makoto’s fierce eyes locked back onto Ann, to which Ann firmly looked back without worry.

“It seems Amamiya-san isn’t with you. Where is he?”

Ann took a few seconds to think of a reply. She was thinking whether she should respond to Makoto honestly but soon recalled Ren’s early attempts to befriend Makoto.

“He’s….come down with a fever, so he’s not coming today.”

Makoto’s eyes softened for second before going back to normal.

“I see……Well, when you see him again-

_“What? Are you going to say something about how he possibly cheated?”_

Despite Ren’s recent victory over Kamoshida, it still seemed some students looked at him with the label of a criminal. It was just now, they kept their opinions to themselves rather than being outspoken about it. That’s at least what Ann guessed what Makoto would say, something along those lines, but the outcome proved Ann wrong.

-tell him I hope he recovers and also….. Congratulations on his ranking….”

Makoto turned around and started walking towards her classroom. Haru eventually noticed Makoto as well.

“Ah! Mako-chan! I’ll see you guys later!”

Haru hurriedly caught up to Makoto as Haru joined her walk to their classroom. Makoto accepted the company but had something on her mind. Makoto recalled Ren’s face.

_“I should have felt surprised he reached 1st rank but….I only feel…nothing. In fact, I don’t feel surprised he did it. Like it’s to be expected of the miracle maker….”_

While more questions brewed in Makoto’s thoughts, Makoto and Haru left Ann’s sight eventually. Ann had no idea about the thoughts Makoto was having right now. Nor the fact that Makoto had an amused smile on her face.

_“She…. congratulated Ren?”_

It didn’t fit Ann’s image of little Miss Perfect. She also had a bit of caution against Makoto because she was said to be a teacher’s pet to Principal Kobayakawa. Kobayakawa protected Kamoshida when he was still here in Shujin, so Ann naturally held no good will towards that man who allowed the demon to roam free and indulge himself on his defenseless students. Ann was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a somewhat loud voice that had a bit of doub in it.

“What the hell, man?! Since when was Ren was so smart?!!!!”

“I-I don’t know, but that only makes me question what he did yesterday then……”

Shiho’s comment made Ann recall the surprise she was given earlier. Right, Her boyfriend is the smartest guy in their grade now….but that only made Ann even more confused.

_“If he’s so smart…..WHY the hell did he do something so stupid???!!!!!!”_

* * *

  
***Leblanc, The Attic***

  
“Ah…….Too hot…..”

That very genius(idiot) was currently resting in his bed, unaware of how many times he’d been called an idiot by his girlfriend and friends. Ren was under his bed covers as he was trying to recover from his fever. Still, even in the safety of his home, it seemed he couldn’t escape the fact someone would call him an idiot.

**“Perhaps you shouldn’t have done something so stupid and dragged us both into that mess.”**

Arsene floated above and only shook his head at Ren. Ren closed his eyes in frustration. His wet cloth on top his forehead was already getting warm. Ren's breathing became irregular because of his fever. He wished someone was here to take care of him, but Sojiro had to take care of Leblanc and only came to check up on him when it wasn’t busy. Whenever that was. He looked toward his only company. Morgana had abandoned him because he got bored.

_“Arsene…..”_

Arsene looked at Ren terrible state and felt a bit sorry for his condition right now.

_“Why aren’t you here suffering with me right now?”_

and that ounce of sympathy disappeared as quickly as it came. Arsene chuckled.

**“Well, I assume it’s due to us being two completely different beings.”**

_“But….you also felt the spiciness in the ramen.”_

**“Linked in some ways and in others not? Honestly, who cares about the complete details right now? You shouldn’t use that brain of yours since it’ll only make you feel worse.”**

_“…This is so bullshit.”_

**“What was that?!"**

_“Nothing…..”_

Arsene smirked as he laughed at Ren’s pettiness. Ren sighed as he wondered when he would recover. The thought of getting a fever was foreign to Ren as he never got sick much. As Ren started thinking about his health record, an old memory surfaced.

“Right….There was another time I got a fever…..”

**“Oh? Was it because you did the same stupid thing as you did now?”**

Ren rolled his eyes as he wondered if Arsene would ever get over this. It seemed his other self got butthurt really easily….but didn’t that also say something about himself? Ren started remembering the sick day even more.

_“No….I got sick…like normally. I was a kid and my mom stayed at home with me…nursing me back to health…….Mom….”_

Arsene quietly listened, knowing Ren was thinking of the most important woman in his life. Ann was special as well, but a mother was something no one could replace. Ren loved his mother dearly for all she did for him and nothing would change that.

_“I remember I woke up, feeling awful…and complaining to my mom that I thought I would die….”_

Ren lightly laughed at his naïve younger self. It was his first time getting sick so terribly, so Ren guessed it was no surprise a child would think that.

_“She made sure I didn’t go to school and started nursing me….I remember spending all day in bed like right now….but she was by my side all the time mostly. She made sure I wasn’t alone during that fever.”_

Ren looked to his side and saw nobody. It gave Ren an empty sort of feeling.

**“Was that all you needed? Being by your mother’s side to recover?”**

Ren shook his head.

_“Sure…my mom being there made me feel better, but it was all she did for me that made it much less awful. Medicine, water, changing my wet wipe whenever it got to warm, making sure it wasn’t too hot for me in my bed, and…….”_

Ren recalled something he’d forgotten. Arsene noticed the awkward pause.

**“….and?”**

_“…….and….she sang a song…..when I wanted to go to sleep.”_

**“A song?”**

Arsene asked curiously. Even though Ren recalled the moment, the memory was still fuzzy. There was only one thing he remembered.

_“The song…it was in a language I didn’t understand……Mom learned a lot of languages during her travels when she was younger. So she knew a lot of songs in different languages.”_

**“How did it sound?”**

Ren chuckled lightly, it hurt to laugh even a little bit.

_“I-I can’t remember….but there was something I remember. I remember complaining I didn’t understand a single word she was saying, and she told me something.”_

**“Don’t’ tell me you forgot that too?!!”**

Arsene started getting invested in the story. Ren smiled as he was enjoying recalling the forgotten memory.

_“She told me “You don’t have to understand to know what the song is conveying. As long as you can feel the love in my song, that’s more than enough.”….and she was right. I didn’t understand the words she was saying, but I could feel, she sang so I could feel better.”_

**“…A mother’s love is truly special….”**

_“Right…..”_

He glanced to his side again before closing his eyes as he felt tired. He was no longer a young child that needed to have his mother by his side. He had his own responsibilities now and he needed to recover his health by himself to ensure he could carry them out.

* * *

  
***Leblanc, Café***

  
As the evening drew near, Leblanc was as “busy” as ever. When in reality, it only had a couple of customers, but these customers were regulars and if Sojiro wanted business, he’d have to make sure to keep them. Sojiro was washing some dishes as he thought of the boiling youngster upstairs.

_“Damm kid, have to go all sick on me….”_

Sojiro sighed in annoyance, but as if making that sigh irrelevant, he smiled.

_"Still….who knew he had that many friends already. They all seem like good kids as well.”_

Sojiro was more impressed with the fact there were a lot of kind ladies around Ren. It seemed they were all worried about his well-being. One, in particular, stood out to him. As Sojiro wondered if his intuition hadn’t gone dead, his cellphone rang. He washed his hands and dried them off before picking up the phone.

“Yes?.... Oh hello Amamiya-san, I’m assuming you’ve got the message by now….yes he’s running a high fever……What?! No. I’m not going to send him to the hospital over a small fever, a doctor has already-……. No, He’s not in front of me now, he’s upstairs by himself…… He’s not a child anymore, he can take care of himself while I leave him alone for a bit…..Listen, I-…….”

Sojiro eventually sighed in defeat.

“Alright, I’ll go see him for a bit…..”

Without ending the call, Sojrio walked upstairs to the attic and checked on Ren. He noticed the boy sleeping already. He lifted the cellphone back to his ear.

“I’m looking at him right now and he’s peacefully sleeping….I know as his mother you’re worried about him but-

“Boss? There’s some customers calling for you.”

A delicate voice interrupted his conversation. He put his cellphone down and turned around to see the blond girl who was one of the friends who arrived with Ren the previous night. She had her school bag slung over her shoulder and some papers in hand.

“Ah! Ann-chan! Perfect timing! Can you watch over this kid while I go tend to the shop?”

Sojiro didn’t want to be away for too long. Ann was surprised at the forwardness but didn’t reject the request regarding Ren.

“Ah-Um yes, I don’t mind.”

“Thank you.”

Sojiro pulled the phone back to his ear.

“Yes, Amamiya-san, a lovely lady has come by and offered to take care of your son-

_“Son?......Amamiya-san?!!!!!!!!!!”_

Ann had the sudden thought of Ren’s mother being on the other side of Sojiro’s call.

-while I tend to my café, so he’ll be in good hands. I’m sorry but I need to get back soon so goodbye.”

Sojiro ended the call and rubbed the back of his neck in relief. Ann was confused by the rush Sojiro was in, she did say there was a customer calling for him, but it didn’t seem that urgent. Sojiro glanced at Ann and after noticing the confused expression, he chuckled.

“Sorry, I needed an excuse to get out of that phone call with this kid’s mother, she’s an overprotective one I tell ya.”

He passed by Ann and started making his way downstairs.

“Oh! You don’t have to stay here also, if you can just change his wet cloth and drop off whatever you brought him, you can be on your way.”

Ann looked back at Sojiro to find him already gone. She began to wonder how much of a guardian Sojiro really was if he just dropped his responsibility onto someone he recently met. Ann looked back at Ren and saw the state he was in. He looked like he was breathing heavily and even sleeping didn’t help much. Ann’s heart ached to see him like this.

_“This idiot really….”_

Ann put her things down and started attending to Ren.

* * *

  
***????***

  
_A dream….That’s what Ren realized as he seemed to be looking back on his previous life. His “assault”, his arrival in Tokyo, the encounter with Ann, meeting with Ryuji, Morgana, Kamoshida, the founding of the Phantom Thieves, meeting Yusuke, Madarame, and all the events that followed. Ren seemed to be going through a slide show of his previous life and he didn’t know why. All he knew is that he felt weak watching it all happen. He couldn’t do anything to prevent what he knew was going to happen and eventually the worst came. In his weakest moment, when he wanted the strength they thought he had. Christmas Eve had arrived._

_His friends disappeared one by one. Erased by the people’s cognition as they broke down into ash. They all looked at him, hoping he would do something. The expectations they had on him and he failed them. Their hopeful gazes bore into his soul and he felt ashamed and terrible he was the person he was. Why couldn’t he be the strong leader they needed? That they believed in. As tears had already started going down his cheeks, he looked at the one he cherished most. Her eyes had tears as the fear had set in for everyone once Haru and Futaba disappeared completely, with themselves to follow. They all felt this was it, they were going to die. Ren couldn’t get up to do anything, the weakness grew more and soon he wouldn’t be able to even look at his friends in their final moments._

_“IM SORRY!!!! IM SORRY, I CAN’T DO ANYTHING NOW. I-I-_

_“R-Ren……”_

_Ren looked up to see Ann right next to him. She no longer had any strength either but still managed to get right next to him. Despite the earlier fear she had on her face, she only had a sad smile as she looked at him. Tears running down both their cheeks, Ann continued while looking at her lover in her final moments. Ren’s heart dropped, he knew what she was going to say._

_“…. Please don’t-_

_“I love you, Ren……I really do lov…ve…..yo..…..”_

_Ann’s figure disappeared right in front of Ren, as did the rest of his friends. Ren closed his eyes tightly as he clenched his hands into fists, squeezing hard enough for his nails to dig into his hands. His eyes, like a broken dam, flowed with tears as his lover died right before him. The only one who could hear his cries was himself. The scenery around him changed into nothing but darkness. Although somewhere in Ren’s mind, he knew this was a nightmare, emotions sometimes didn’t follow logic. The heartbreak of losing his friends and lover was too much to experience another time._

_As Ren assumed he died as well…..a blue glowing butterfly came to him. He looked at the only source of light in this dark world as it circled around him_

**“….hear…….are….final….leave….. voice….reached….am most….no….”**

_The voice that came from the butterfly was jumbled up and incoherent, but Ren could make out some words._

**“Please…..remember….”**

_“Remember???? REMEMBER WHAT!????”_

_Someone…. Someone had answers for him! What was this voice trying to tell him?_

**“…reverse….repel…chosen…..cruel….save…world….”**

_After saying it’s incoherent speech, the butterfly started to flutter away, leaving Ren with unanswered questions and desperation. He tried chasing after it, but his legs had no strength._

_“Please…Please don’t leave me like this!!!!”_

_Ren yelled after the butterfly but to no avail. In the end, the butterfly never returned, and Ren was stuck in this ever-growing darkness, alone once more._

_“Why…Why am I so weak?......I-I just want everyone to be happy….even if I end up giving up my own life for it…..”_

_As Ren started sinking deeper and deeper into this state of self-loathing, a cool refreshing feeling suddenly surrounded him as if cleansing the negative thoughts he was just having. As Ren was about to question this cool feeling, a voice entered his ears. A pleasant and kind voice that seemed to want Ren to end his suffering and bring him back to the light._

  
You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine,  
You make me happy,  
When skies are grey,  
You’ll never know dear,  
How much I love you,

Please don’t take my sunshine away

  
_“…..Mom?......”_

_The softly spoken lyrics that were forgotten and foreign to him before, were now clear to him. This was the song his mother sang to him before. The foggy memory from before was suddenly clear._

  
The other night dear,  
As I lay sleeping,  
I dreamt I held you  
in my arms  
And now that you’re here,  
My dreams are waking,

And I will keep you from all harm

  
_Ren could feel the emotion behind his mother’s voice more clearly. The love his mother was talking about before. Now being able to understand the song, Ren knew, in his moment of weakness, there would always be somebody to support him. Though Ren was sure this was where the song would end, surprisingly it didn’t._

  
I’ll always love you  
and make you happy,  
I’ll pick you up when  
You’ve fallen down,  
You turn the sky blue  
When it is raining

You’ll always keep the sunshine around

  
_A section he'd never heard of. It was at this point, Ren started noticing the differences between this voice and his mother’s voice. This wasn’t his mother singing right now. After realizing this, the whole world of darkness disappeared._

* * *

  
***Leblanc, Attic***

 

Ren slowly opened his eyes, feeling that even in his sleep, tears had come out. He saw the familiar ceiling of his room in Leblanc. He suddenly felt much better compared to before he went to sleep. As Ren slightly moved his arm, he felt his left hand was being held by someone. In response to the feeling, Ren tilted his head over to see Ann, holding his hand while sitting on a small stool next to his bed with her eyes closed.

“You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey  
You’ll never know dear  
How much I love you

Please don’t take my sunshine away.”

The voice from the dream became clear at this moment. Ren’s heart skipped a beat at the sight. He suddenly felt very hot and he was sure it wasn’t because of his fever. After finishing her song, Ann opened her eyes and saw Ren was awake looking at her. She sighed in relief and kindly smiled at Ren. It reminded Ren of his mother that same day.

“You’re awake now….I saw you tossing and turning and figured you were having a nightmare.”

Ren didn’t know how to respond. One moment she had a sad smile, disappearing from his sight forever and now he saw a smile that he could compare to an angel’s. He continued to stare at Ann in surprise as he attempted to get up.

“GHhhh…”

A sharp wooziness overtook Ren. He grabbed his forehead in pain. Ann quickly urged him to lay back down.

“What are you doing?! You’ve just barely started recovering, you can’t go moving mu-

“Ann……..Are you really here?...”

Ren said mournfully. His eyes seemed dead to Ann as if he went through something traumatic, it also seemed more miserable when she noticed the small number of tears in his eyes. Ann was slightly shocked at the way he spoke as well. For some reason, the way he said it made her heart ache more than when she saw his condition when she first arrived.

 _“Why do you sound so sad?.._... I-I’m here….I’m sorry I got here late, I just stopped by the store to get you some things.”

Ren took a moment to take in the words she said. His eyes started gaining a bit more life in them as he started wiping the tears away.

_“Right…It was just a nightmare….”_

**“A nightmare…..is it the same one?”**

It wasn’t old news to Arsene as the experience of seeing your friends and lover disappear one by one left a lasting mark on Ren. Despite the fact he was trying to change the future, it didn’t mean it didn’t happen in the first place. The mental scar wouldn’t heal so quickly as this also happened back home.

“….I’m….really happy to see you, Ann.”

Ren spoke with an intense longing for Ann. As if he hadn’t seen her for years. Ann wondered what Ren was having a nightmare about to be acting like this.

“….Mhm. Me too. Now please lay down.”

Ren listened to Ann and laid back down in his bed. She touched the wet pad over his head and noticed it had already gotten warm again.

“I’ll be back, I need to replace it again.”

Ann took the cloth and hurried downstairs. For some reason, she didn’t want to leave Ren alone for too long. Ren watched her leave his sight.

_“…..how long has she been here?”_

**“20 minutes…give or take. She immediately got work and started tending to you.”**

Ren’s heart warmed up as he heard Arsene. Arsene chuckled as he noticed Ren’s mood improve.

**“You’d normally take a couple days to recover from the nightmare but having her close seems to make those troubles nonexistent.”**

_“….Yeah….seeing her there…it helped me remember that they're not gone....that she's not gone.....”_

Ann quickly came back to Ren with a fresh, wet, cool pad. As soon as she put it on his head, she looked at him. The worry from before hadn't faded.

“So…What were you dreaming about? You looked....a bit scared..."

Ren didn’t expect the question and went quiet. He couldn’t say anything because of obvious reasons. Ann noticed the silence and figured it wasn’t in her place to ask. Perhaps it was something he wasn’t comfortable speaking to her yet and she didn’t mind that.

“Sorry…I shouldn’t have said that-

Just as Ren was going to apologize for not saying something…

-but, when you are ready to tell me. I’ll be here to listen. I won't force you to say something….but if I see it’s bothering you a lot…I’ll do the same thing you did for me back when we first met.”

Ren remembered his rather forceful method of bringing Ann to Shujin to save Shiho. Ren finally cracked a smile, one that Ann was waiting for.

“Thank you, Ann.”

“Mhmm. No problem.”

Ren thought he should change the subject to change the current mood.

“So…That song….Where’d you learn it?”

Ann remembered the lullaby she was singing before and blushed slightly.

“It’s a song from America. My mother sang it to me whenever I got sick. Not even just that either, whenever I was sad, crying, angry….anything where I was in a bad mood or felt terrible she’d sing it for me. She said it was meant to be sung to those you really treasure and love……”

Ann sat quietly after saying that. Her words were too clear to misinterpret. Ren suddenly remembered the words his mother said.

[As long as you can feel the love in my song, that’s more than enough]

“…I love you too, Ann.”

Ann sat there silently, her face turning red to the point where Ren could assume she was coming down with her own fever.

“Mhmm.”

Ann softly muttered out. Ren could tell she acknowledged his confession just like before. Ren recalled his current condition and wondered what happened.

“So…I know I have a fever, but did I really get a fever from just eating that ramen? It feels a bit far-fetched you know?”

As Ann heard Ren, she jolted a bit in worry. Ren noticed the small gesture and looked at Ann curiously.

“Ann….Is there something else that happened?”

Ann scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. Even though it wasn’t her fault, she still felt somewhat at fault. How would Ren react to it?

“Um…the evening you passed out…it started to rain and um…. you got a bit wet.”

“Oh…I guess I really was unlucky that day….”

Ann noticed how Ren was taking it fine, but could he keep that face when he learned the whole truth?

“Ahaha….. well maybe “a bit” is putting it…. loosely.”

Ann coughed in embarrassment.

“Ryuji and Yusuke were carrying you and….Ryuji might’ve…..tripped…..causing you to fall into a puddle of water…….”

“……….”

**"PFFFFTTTHAHAHAHAHAHAH YOU GOT DROPPED HAHAHAHAHAHA”**

While Arsene busted his gut in the background, Ren gave a helpless smile. What was this feeling he was currently experiencing?

“I was dropped? What am I? Some kind of luggage?”

Ren gave a weak laugh, he didn’t know how he should respond to this. Ann quickly showed her support during the situation.

“I-I gave Ryuji and Yusuke a stern talking on how they could seriously drop their friend in his time of need. Believe me, Ren! I was very upset with them and all the girls were as well!”

Ren smiled as he could believe the hectic scene. Still, he didn’t blame Ryuji and Yusuke since he was the one to start to all of that. Ren shook his head to tell Ann he wasn’t mad or anything.

“I’m sorry I made you guys worry….I did something very stupid.”

Remembering the reason Ren was in this condition, Ann crossed her arms in slight frustration.

“I’ll say….So….there’s things even you can’t handle huh?”

Ren laughed a bit.

“….Of course.”

Every person has their weaknesses and limit to what they can handle. There can't possibly be someone so perfect in every regard. Not even Ren, who has a unique advantage over others. Ann looked over on Ren’s desk to see her things and the paper’s Kawakami asked her to bring over to Ren.

“I brought you some papers from school. Ms. Kawakami asked me.”

Ren sighed as he couldn’t escape his duties as a student, even when he was sick.

“I’ll get working as soon as I get better.”

Reminding Ren of his work, made Ann recall how much a studious person Ren is. With a rank like that, Ann assumed he’d have to be at least.

“Oh yeah. So, the class rankings were posted today, and I was pretty surprised with your ranking especially.”

“Oh? what did I get?”

“Oh….you know….just first in all the second years!!”

Ann exclaimed, showing her obvious surprise. Ren showed a smug expression as he could finally show off his cool side.

“Oh…Is that so?”

Except it looked quite comical to Ann since he was currently in bed over a fever. The reason why also dimmed this achievement down to Ann. Ann rolled her eyes with an amused smile.

“Oh please stop trying to look all smug about it when you’re still sick from doing something like that.”

Ren winced at the fact being brought up again. It seemed he lost some points with this incident. Ren closed his eyes in defeat, but showed a tender smile as he thought it wasn't so bad having Ann take care fo him like this.

“Alright, Alright……Thanks for coming to take care of me, Ann.”

Hearing the appreciation made Ann feel warm inside. That was all she needed really. For Ren to be well again. Ann started tending to Ren again.

“Idiot…Of course, I’ll come to take care of you. So here, drink some water."

Ann spent the rest of the day with Ren as she tended to his needs. After another day of rest, Ren would be able to return to school and also return as leader of the Phantom Thieves. They would eventually lead their heist against Madarame’s treasure in the coming days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the chapter and see you all next time!
> 
> Also! If you're curious on how Ann's lullaby should be sung It's called " You are my sunshine" by The Fox+ The Hound on youtube.


	36. Museum Confrontation Part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm going be putting those canon divergence tags to good use in this boss fight! Hope you enjoy the prelude to the fight!

***Shibuya***

_“Another day with just me…._ ” Shiho thought as she walked around Shibuya by herself again as the team went into Madarame’s palace without her.

Shiho knew they had a good reason to leave her behind and the glaring issue was that she didn’t have a Persona, but it didn’t mean she didn’t have grievances with it. Why couldn’t they just take the time to figure out how to get her one? They did it with Ann.

“ _When they finish Madarame’s place, I’m so going to bring this up with Ren. He can’t be giving Ann all that preferential treatment. Even if she’s his girlfriend!_ ” As Shiho was immersed in her thoughts, she bumped into someone which made them drop the things they were carrying. “Ah! I’m so sorry I didn’t see where I was……Ah…” Shiho stared at the boy, gobsmacked at his identity.

“No, No. My apologies for not watching where I was going. I was entranced in my thoughts as much as you were yourself.” A gentle laugh that made Shiho’s heart race came from the boy.

“No! No! It was my fault!” Shiho hurriedly said as she didn’t want to seem like she didn’t feel sorry for bumping into someone so famous. The boy waved off the apology and lightly laughed at Shiho’s intention to take the blame.

“Let’s just say we were both at fault. No need to have one person take responsibility.” The boy started picking up his things that fell to the ground which made Shiho remembered the fact as well.

Shiho crouched down. “Let me help you.” The two were picking up what seemed to be multiple documents. Shiho thought he must be doing another case.

The boy looked at Shiho as a question came to mind. “You seem to be wandering alone? Do you not have anyone to spend time with?” The question reminded Shiho of what she was thinking of previously.

“Yeah….My friends are doing something right now, but I can’t join them, so I have to wait until they’re done.” Shiho mindlessly responded as she wondered what they were doing right now?

Fighting shadows? Finding the route to the treasure? Maybe just having mindful fun banter between themselves? Shiho wanted to be there to join them. The world of a Phantom Thief. She wanted to be like them.

The boy paused as he heard Shiho’s reply, having thoughts of his own. “ Why do they exclude you? Are they not your friends?” Shiho suddenly remembered who she was talking to. He was someone on the side of the law, and someone who was famous for solving unsolvable crimes. Someone she should absolutely not be confiding to.

“I’m sorry…. Thank you for your concern, but I really have to get going.” Shiho gave him the documents she’d grabbed and started walking away from the boy who was dressed in a tan jacket and black pants. Shiho didn’t want to say anything more unnecessary.

The brown-haired boy’s eye’s narrowed a bit at the sudden departure but went back the face that he showed the public. “I see. Perhaps if we meet again, you can tell me your troubles then. I’m always willing to lend an ear to someone’s problems.” The line struck an arrow through Shiho’s heart.

“ _Why’d he have to say something like that?!_ Um-Thank you…Till we meet again maybe…” Shiho scuttled away. She had a small tint of pink on her cheeks as she remembered the dreamy words he left her. _“Well, maybe they’re not so special, but the way he said it. Gahh!!!! and with those good looks. No wonder he became so famous. I can’t wait to tell Ann I met and talked with Goro Akechi!”_

Shiho’s phone vibrated. [Alibaba: Seems you realized how dangerous it is to interact with that guy.] Shiho sighed as she forgot she wasn’t entirely alone. Shiho brought her phone on her ear to act like she was speaking with someone, which she technically was.

“So what if I was talking to him. I wasn’t going to spill the beans.” Shiho said as she looked back to see if she could find any sight of Akechi. She saw him waving at her with that kind smile and she immediately turned around, one hand holding her cheek in glee as she squealed in joy.

“Ahhhh!! he’s so HOTT!!!! Gosh, I can even compare him to Ren’s good looks. UGH! If I managed to score a hottie like him, me and Ann could both have gorgeous boyfriends!” Shiho started fanaticizing about having a possible relationship with someone as famous and handsome as Goro Akechi.

Another vibration from her phone. [Alibaba: Keep those hormones in check! Woman! He’s a detective, someone who might even be looking into you guys this very minute! Don’t let yourself forget that!] The message irritated Shiho, but Alibaba did have a point. _“Did he have to mention my hormones though….,_ ” Shiho imagined a fat man behind a computer questioning her womanly body and that sent a shiver down her spine. _“creep.”_

[Alibaba: Besides…. this isn’t just about those facts….I don’t like the guy. He gives me some bad vibes honestly.] Shiho rolled her eyes at the message. _“Isn’t this what all neets online say about Akechi. ‘Damm him and his good looks!’? Seems this guy is just jealous._ Listen, I know you’re probably not as handsome as Akechi but you shouldn’t dislike him just because of that.” Shiho said with a know-it-all smile.

[Alibaba: I’m a girl…..] That one message shutdown Shiho’s theory completely. “O-Oh….why didn’t you say so…” Shiho said while feeling like a fool.

As Shiho started to question her newly discovered female companion with some new curiosity, Akechi watched Shiho walk away. He brought his black glove covered hand to his chin. _“Friends huh……_ ” Akechi looked at the documents Shiho handed him. One of them was a flyer for Madarame’s exhibit. Akechi started walking away to his destination as there were some things he needed to do.

* * *

  
***Madarame’s Palace, The Treasure Room***

  
Looking below them, The Phantom Thieves could see the speck of light that represented an unmaterialized treasure. Only it was highly guarded and there’d be no chance to steal it under all the security. Yusuke’s eyes were focused on the man who was giving orders to the shadows around him. It seemed Madarame wanted to give them no chance to see the treasure even though that already failed once.

As Yusuke’s attention was distracted by Madarame, the rest of the Phantom Thieves were going back to the safe room nearby. “Fox. We’re retreating for now.” Ren said as he noticed Yusuke was not following behind.

Yusuke took one hard look at the shadow of his former sensei and closed his eyes in disappointment. “Joker…Do you believe that some things are better left unknown?” Ren took a glance at Yusuke and noticed his gaze still lingering on Madarame.

“Ignorance is bliss huh…….” Ren said as he recalled a certain memory from the past.

That foreboding place that glowed in red and black. Vein-like wires that pulsed with a red glow were all over the place as it seemingly delivered something to one specific point. In that prison, Ren and the rest of the Phantom Thieves encountered the shadows of the public itself. The things they heard…..made them realize how essential it was to live your own life and not the one someone made for you. If any one of them had not realized that lesson, they might be the ones in those cells as well.

Ren clenched his hands as emotions from the past started surfacing. “Fox….Even if we struggle in life…..even if you’ve made a mistake in the past that you can’t forgive yourself for… never forget….. As long as you’re alive…. that you still have the choice to make things right….”  
  
Ren looked forward at his friends that didn’t notice Ren and Yusuke had stayed behind and were on their way to the safe room. Ren’s gaze eventually wandered to the blondie in a red-latex catsuit. “If you remained so ignorant to the world, you can’t protect what’s important to you when the world starts crashing down on you…..”

Yusuke brought his hand to his chin. “…. To have such views….you sound as if you’ve experienced this feeling yourself?…..” Yusuke softly said as his gaze wandered to Ren’s clenched hands that seemed to be shaking a bit.

Ren let out a held breath at that observation. “Experience?…. yeah…. I guess have it. _Not that it was a pleasant experience to have.”_ Ren started walking towards the safe room.

Yusuke watched the back of his leader walking away from him. For some reason, Yusuke felt like that back carried a great burden on it, one that none of them were aware of. Yusuke looked back at Madarame one more time before following Ren. He too, had a responsibility he needed to carry out.

After arriving at the safe room, Ren had the group huddle up to plan out their heist. Ren wouldn’t make many changes since it worked well the last time, the only thing was that Haru had joined them much earlier than before. So, some arrangements were in order.

The explanation of the plan went smoothly…. Well, it almost did.. Ryuji was to provide a distraction to allow Ann to sneak and gain access to the control room. Next, Ann would shut off the power to the room with the treasure to allow confusion and cover for the next part of their plan to commence. Yusuke would ensure Morgana would be fastened to the crane to be lowered down to swipe the treasure from right on top of them while Ren controlled the lever for the crane itself. The plan already had all the necessary positions filled so Ren decided to have Haru be a lookout for any possible trouble outside the room he was in. When Ren gave the option for anyone to say something about the plan, someone seemed to have trouble with one part.

Haru raised her hand in as if she was a student in school. “…Yes, Noir?” Ren said as he raised an eyebrow. What did Haru want to say?

“I have a problem with one part of the plan!” Haru declared. “I’m troubled by the fact that one of our members has to put himself in danger.”

Ryuji looked at Haru and was about to say he was fine when someone else cut in. “Geez Noir. It’s only natural I take the most dangerous job since I’m the one who’s most qualified for it.” Morgana said in that old familiar obnoxious tone.”

Morgana gave a wink at Ann who just so happened to be looking at her whip in close detail, completely missing his attempt at flirting. Ren simply shook his head at the future troubles this would eventually be and Ryuji rolled his eyes at Morgana’s attempt to show-off. “The only reason you’ve got that job is that you’re the only one small enough to make it work. You know that.” Morgana gave a sigh as he saw Ryuji trying to make his role seem lesser than it really was.

“Oh numb-Skull, it seems your tiny brain can’t comprehend the level of skill that is required for a job of this caliber.” Morgana shook his head as if explaining further wouldn’t matter to someone like Ryuji.

The haughtiness that always grated at Ryuji was put on display yet again. Sparks started to fly between the two again as another argument was about to erupt.

“Dammit, Mona! Quit calling me stupid!!!!” Ryuji slammed his hand on the safe room table making a loud thud. Ann shook a bit from the loud noise.

Another thud sounded as two small paws slammed on the table as well, making Yusuke glance at Morgana who was right next to him. Morgana looked at Ryuji as his lips curved upwards. “ Oh? So you can understand what I meant by that?” Morgana said in a mocking tone.

Ren covered his face and sighed as things were getting worse than before. _“They never argued this much back then? What was happening?”_ As Ren was about to break up the fight, something stopped him from doing so. Something no one in this room expected.

***DONG!!!!!***

As Ryuji and Morgana were about to get up in each other’s faces, a sudden axe came right in between them stopping anymore confrontation from happening. It crashed right into the table to where Morgana and Ryuji could see their reflections on each side of the clean axe. A hand reached out for the handle as an ominous giggle could be heard. The table had a huge slash where the axe was once lodged.

“Oops! It seems my hand slipped. What were you two saying?” Haru said with an “innocent” smile on her face.

That smile sent shivers down their spines. “No-Nothing!!” They both said as they both made the same decision in their hearts. Never piss off the lady with an axe. They both sat down quickly and acted like the good boys Haru wanted them to be.

Haru picked up her axe and glanced at Ren. Obviously, she wasn’t directing any sort of her anger at him, but for some reason, the very sight of the smiling Haru looking his way with an axe in hand made him shiver slightly as well.

“As I was saying, I feel we shouldn’t allow Skull to be the distraction,” Haru spoke her problems with the plan. Ryuji stood up from his seat after hearing that.

“WHAT?!!” Haru looked at Ryuji with an axe in hand. “I-I-umm-I’d like to know why you’re saying this, Noir?” Ryuji said more calmly after the fact.

Haru put down her axe and sighed. “Skull…. You should be aware of your physique, correct?”

Ryuji blinked once, not understanding where this was going. “Yeah?..... I mean I’ve been working out with Ren but-

“Skull. I’m speaking about the limp leg you have.” Haru specified. “To be the distraction, you’d have to make sure to circle around the enemies and not get caught while making sure you’re out of harm's way.” Haru glanced at Ryuji’s injured leg.

Ryuji looked at his own leg as well. “Oh, C'mon, Noir. This leg’s doing fine in the metaverse. It’s not my usual le-

“Just doing fine huh? If it was so fine then why would you trip in Kamoshida’s castle when we were escaping?” Haru brought up an old incident.

Ryuji winced at the mention while Ann’s eyes lit up. “Oh yeah! Didn’t Joker have to save you from falling into the…..what would you call it? The void?” Ann looked at Ren for confirmation.

Ren shrugged his shoulders. “I’m not sure what it would be called, but since it was Kamoshida’s palace….you might have been lost in the inner psyche of Kamoshida afterward….”

Arsene took the theory a step further. **“Actually, Kamoshida’s palace collapsed so wouldn’t he be sent along with Kamoshida to the Depths of Mementos? In the end, all those whose hearts were changed were sent back to that prison.”** The speculation made Ren take more precaution towards the collapse of a palace.

After the ominous declaration, Haru looked at Ryuji with further conviction. “Regardless if your leg is more flexible than the one in the real world, the fact remains that an incident can occur if you’re not careful.” Haru sighed as she sat down. “I’m just worried about you, Skull.”

Everyone saw the genuine worry in Haru’s expression. Ryuji scratched the back of his head as he felt a bit touched at Haru’s concern for his safety. Ren brought his hand to his chin. “Well…Noir. If you’re so worried about Skull, why not help him in being the distraction?”

Ryuji’s eyes lit up at the suggestion. “Yeah, Noir! If you were there I wouldn’t have to worry about anything!” Haru still seemed unconvinced.

“Skull…I’d just rather you not do this yourself….I don’t mind switching places with you.” Ryuji quickly shook his head. “Hell no!! Besides, Joker’s already got me down for this. I’m sure he knows I can handle it if he did that.” Ryuji passed the baton to Ren as Haru directed her gaze to him.

“Noir…I can understand your worry, but we can’t worry about one person’s safety when everyone’s at risk. I had Skull be the distraction simply because I trust him.” Ren looked at Ryuji for a second before looking back at Haru. “I know he can get the job done, but if you feel that he can’t-

“That’s not what I’m saying at all!” Haru didn’t want to make Ryuji feel like he couldn’t accomplish this, she just wanted to let him know about her concern for him. Haru felt someone had to watch out for everyone’s safety ever since Shiho’s little speech at the beginning of Madarame’s palace. Shiho was right, they couldn’t just treat the job so nonchalantly when their lives were at risk.

Haru took a couple moments to gather her thoughts before sighing in defeat. “I suppose I can’t change your mind, so I’ll be coming along with you, Skull.” Ryuji rubbed his nose at the extra help.

“Nice to have you aboard, Noir. Let’s cause some trouble!” Ryuji said in a mischievous way. The playful response made Haru finally turn her frown upside down as she giggled.

“You’re quite the handful, Skull. Seems I’ll be quite busy then.” Haru finally had nothing more to say about their plan.

“Hey, Noir. Just so you know, if you ever find yourself in trouble,” Ann grabbed Ryuji’s shoulder and pointed at him. “just use this meathead as a shield.”

“What!? I thought she was supposed to be protecting me?!!!” Ryuji quickly responded. Ann gasped and covered her mouth.

“Skull!! You’re supposed to be a man! How can you expect a delicate lady like Noir to do all the heavy lifting!” The comment made everyone look at the huge axe slash mark that was left in the table. Haru suddenly realized the damage she’d done.

“Oh No!!! I didn’t realize I broke the table! Do you think they’ll mind?!” Haru looked at the mark and everyone back and forth as she had a worried expression. Everyone laughed a bit at her reaction.

“I think this table being broken is the last thing on Madarame’s list to care about,” Ann said as she touched the slash mark on the table. _“Uwahhh….. What would have happened if she actually hit someone?”_

“I seem to recall that this palace will collapse when we steal the treasure regardless? Should there be a need to care about the condition of one table?” Yusuke pointed out another fact. Morgana simply shook his head at the odd subject they were talking about.

“Ummm…Shouldn’t we get back to planning about the treasure?” Everyone suddenly realized they were getting off track and agreed with Morgana. Though there was nothing more to it, they decided they would steal the treasure tomorrow. As they were leaving Madarame’s place, Ren looked back at the golden museum. Feeling something watching them.

**“So you’ve felt that gaze as well? I was starting to think I’ve gone crazy.”** Arsene looked back the Madarame’s palace as well. Ren narrowed his eyes while using his Third eye to improve his vision, but he saw nothing out of the ordinary.

_“…. Arsene,”_ Arsene turned his attention back to Ren. _“this whole time…. nothings gone the way it should have and now….I feel this heist won't be the same as well. We need to be as prepared as possible.”_ In the back of his mind, Ren was glad Haru suggested to go with Ryuji. It was an extra insurance. Arsene nodded as he looked back at the palace.

**“It’s best to trust that intuition of yours…,”** Arsene glanced at the blue cell door that was in front of the palace entrance. **“actually… Didn’t the twins just tell you about a new feature in the velvet room being available? If I recall, they called it-**

_“Gallows…_ ” Ren finished Arsene’s sentence. _“and yes. That’s exactly what I was thinking as well.”_ It was surprising to unlock the utility so early, but Ren was very glad to obtain the usage. Still, he couldn’t overuse it on Arsene as the burden would be too much.

Ren gave one final look at the palace before leaving the metaverse.

* * *

  
*** Madarame’s Palace, The Treasure Room***

As the shadows were guarding the treasure, one of them spotted a dark figure walking towards them. They raised the alarm to inform the master of the palace of a possible thief. Though it wasn’t long until they were eliminated quickly and thoroughly. As soon as Madarame arrived on the scene, he found a black masked individual waiting for him.

* * *

  
***Yongen-Jaya***

  
In the dead of night, all the Phantom Thieves had gone to sleep. In the residence of Ann Takamaki, Grace was in the living room, reading a book. It covered the history of Japanese art. After being clueless on what exactly was so devious about what Ichiryusai Madarame did, she decided to look into the subject of art itself and to be frank, Grace felt there were many more worse things he could have done. Perhaps in today's times, this was considered an absolute evil. In the end, Madarame exploited people, children, and teens to be more specific, but that was that. It was nothing new in the history of mankind and it would continue to be nothing new.

“Another one like him will pop up and he or she might even get away with their wrongdoings. What they do will accomplish nothing…but perhaps that just how they make the most of their lives.” Grace looked off to the distance, more specifically towards Madarame’s atelier. “My master said that things will be much different for the Trickster and it seems those changes have finally arrived. One’s caused by his actions and my master’s action of altering the fate of this world.”

Grace smiled as she felt nothing from the changes. It caused her no concern and only was to provide her master entertainment. Still, she knew her master was on the side of the Trickster, so she only wished him good luck in the new development that was about to occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You remember hearing how Akechi was always a pretty boy, Well....Shiho's a pretty big fan of his. That's obviously a good thing......right?
> 
> Things are going to be different with the inclusion of Akechi this early in the story! Hope you guys like all the changes I'm about to do. I never planned to do everything the same way so I'm obviously going be changing up the palaces fights,but if it becomes awkward, I'll just say it's more of a test run on how I plan to do fights in the future since i do have some more planned as well.
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!


	37. Museum Confrontation Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part! Hope you enjoy!

***Shibuya***

  
The Phantom Thieves were currently outside Madarame’s exhibit. They were waiting for a certain member of the group to return from his expedition to deliver the calling card. The guys were standing up, ready to leave at any point while the girls sat down on a bench until Morgana returned. Shiho looked at the hardened expressions on everyone here and felt she was the only one who stuck out.

“You guys are really serious about this huh?” Shiho pointed out which made everyone glance at each other. Ryuji took out a spare calling card he kept and held in between two fingers.

“This is our first major job as Phantom Thieves officially. We must make sure it is successful.” Haru said as she looked at the direction Morgana went. Yusuke also glanced at the same direction since Morgana’s return would mark the beginning of their operation.

Ann looked at the calling card in Ryuji’s hand asked to see it. Ryuji obliged, and Ann gave it a closer inspection. “You can tell this is our first major gig when the card looks so official.” Ann showed Shiho the new calling card.

Shiho noticed the quality was a huge improvement from the one Ryuji made for Kamoshida. Both in style and tone. “I’m guessing Ryuji didn’t make the card this time?” Shiho gave a small smirk at Ryuji who looked at Shiho after she said that.

“Hey! I definitely came up with…. well most of it.” Ryuji weakly said. Yusuke turned his attention back to the conversation.

“He did come up with most it, I simply improved on the basis he laid down.” Yusuke followed up on Ryuji’s response. Shiho looked back at the calling card, suddenly feeling very excited to see how this would turn out. This was the official start of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. They would build fame from this point forward….if they were successful…. Shiho gave another glance at her friends.

Shiho’s slowly calmed down and sighed. “Well…. just remember to stay safe guys.” This was all Shiho could say at this point, and that frustrated her on the inside. They all gave her their assurance that they would return safely, Ren especially.

“Don’t worry Shiho, I already told you, I won’t let anything happen to everyone.” The strong confidence in Ren’s voice made Shiho feel a bit more reassured, but there was still some unease from her personal problem.

 _“Maybe I should bring it up now?”_ Shiho didn’t want to bring up her desire for a Persona yet since it might bring the mood down, but she was itching to get Ren to start thinking about it. “ _I guess I’ll stick to my original plan. To tell him after Madarame’s treasure is stolen.”_ Shiho held back at the temptation and waited for Morgana to return.

After hearing about Madarame receiving an odd calling card and Morgana’s return, the Phantom Thieves set out for their operation.

* * *

  
***Madarame’s Treasure Room***

  
With the treasure now materialized, The Phantom Thieves could carry out the plan they set up yesterday. Yusuke, Ren, and Morgana had to wait for the signal from Ann and her group before they could proceed with lowering the crane.

Ann, Haru, and Ryuji were at an area outside the door to the control room. They were waiting for the guards in front of the door to leave their post. It would be a waiting game until then, which Ren did account for, so they were fine with a bit of time staying where they were.

Haru glanced at Ryuji who was right next to her. She looked down as she thought of a subject she wanted to talk about with him. It always puzzled her and made her unhappy whenever it happened.

“Skull? Can I speak to you about something?” Haru said quietly as to not attract attention from the guards. Ryuji glanced at Haru before looking at the guards again.

Ann noticed his worry. “I’ll watch the guards. I’ll let you know if anything happens.” Ann didn’t know what Haru wanted to talk about, but she knew Haru wasn’t one bring up nonsense on an important mission. Ryuji gave one final glance at the guards before giving Haru his full attention.

“What’s up, Noir? Do you need to hear our plan again?” Ryuji had explained how he planned to draw the guards attention and assumed Haru might be confused about something.

Haru shook her head. “No, It’s something that relates to Mona-chan.” Ryuji was taken aback by the subject. Why would Haru bring up Morgana? Especially now?

“I’ve noticed Mona-chan is……a bit aggressive towards you. Have you done something that would warrant that?” Haru brought up a glaring issue in the group. Ann also glanced at Ryuji since she also wondered the same. Why was there such tension between the two?

Ryuji scratched the back of his head. “Noir, you’ve seen how that cat acts! All high and mighty! Besides! He’s the one who’s always starting those arguments!” Ryuji wasn’t the one to start insulting Morgana.

Haru brought her hand to her chin. “ Mona-chan might be a little…. proud….but why is he like that with you?” Haru didn’t deny the pompous attitude Morgana had with Ryuji. Haru just found it odd that Morgana only did it with Ryuji. Why did Morgana feel this need to display this attitude so aggressively against Ryuji? That was what Haru wanted to understand.

“Isn’t it always because you’re calling Mona a cat, Skull? You know how he hates that.” Ann said as she kept her eyes on the guards that were speaking to each other. They might start moving soon.

Ryuji just shook his head at that. “Well, I’m just saying it like how I see it.” Haru frowned at Ryuji’s view on Morgana.

“Ryuji!” Hearing his real name made Ryuji shake slightly. “Noir!! Don’t be saying my name like that.” Haru realized her slip-up as well and covered her mouth. After a couple moments of making sure nothing bad came of it, she slowly uncovered her mouth.

“Skull, Mona-chan isn’t a cat. He’s said he was human but is now in a cat’s body.” Ryuji listened to Haru but still look unconvinced.

“Noir, Mona’s got amnesia. What if that truth he believes oh-so-much turns out to be wrong?” The sudden possible situation made Ann and Haru look at Ryuji differently. Was it not just mindless slanders Ryuji was making towards Morgana?

“I mean, I don’t do that just because he annoys the shit out of me…” Ryuji took a bit of a pause. “…Ok, actually it that might be part of the reason, but the little guy’s gotta accept his situation and stop being such a whiny brat about it. He doesn’t even know himself if he’s really human.” Haru took a moment to take in Ryuji’s reasonable explanation.

“I see your point, but it still doesn’t make it nice to keep calling him something even he’s confused about.” Ryuji sighed.

“Noir, I said that’s part of the reason. I would’ve stopped calling him a cat if he stopped starting shit with me. Since he likes getting under my skin then I’ll do the same to him.” Haru knew she couldn’t convince Ryuji to stop unless she got Morgana to stop as well.

“If I convince Mona-chan to stop, will you also stop?” Haru leaned forward into Ryuji, hoping for the answer she wanted. Ryuji looked away from his beautiful senpai as he couldn’t look at her in the face when she requested something from him like this. Haru learned that Ryuji was weak to a girl pouting as Shiho gave her the heads up.

Ryuji couldn’t refuse when his kind senpai was making that face. “Ack! Fine. Only if the cat-,” Ryuji noticed the quick glare from Haru. “ -if Mona stops saying shit to me as well. I’m not the one who starts it anyway.” Haru sighed in relief as she felt she was getting some headway between these two.

“Good…So if I can convince Mona-chan…..” Haru suddenly started thinking of ideas to get Morgana to agree to this. Haru knew there must be a reason Morgana was like this since she knew he was a kind person on the inside.

Haru started thinking about the time she spent with Morgana and everyone else. Meeting Morgana was a special moment in her dark time and meeting all the rest of the Phantom Thieves had made her life even more enjoyable. She found herself anticipating spending time with any one of them than rather the people her father wanted her to meet. In a way, she’d almost rather spend time anywhere in Tokyo with her friends than spend time at home with her father, though it’s not like he spent time with her even if she was there. To her, her friends were the closest thing she had to a family right now and she wanted to ensure that there was no drama in the place she was starting to call home.

“Noir! They’re leaving now! We’re going to start!” Haru was snapped out of her thoughts when Ann quietly informed Haru they were commencing the plan. Haru took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she breathed out and opened her eyes., all that was seen was the sharp and focused look of a Phantom Thief at work.

* * *

  
***Madarame’s Exhibit.***

  
Shiho, being the only one to stay behind, decided she was going to stay at the exhibit to see if she can see the change of heart in person. Unfortunately, it seemed that life didn’t want to let her see such a process as Madarame left the exhibit a bit after the other’s infiltrated his palace. So Shiho didn’t have many plans to do anything and decided she was going to do what she usually did. Nothing.

Shiho stayed at the exhibit to appreciate the arts. She did so with the mindset that none of this was Madarame’s works and thought it was quite sad to see someone’s work benefit someone else. Madarame gained fame and fortune while the original artist who worked hard gained nothing. As Shiho watched the art, someone came up behind her.

“Oh? If it isn’t the lady I met yesterday. How are you?” A voice that she’d never forget came from behind Shiho. Shiho turned around and saw her idol.

“Ake-Ake-Akechi-san! Ho-Ho-How are you?!!” Shiho managed to stutter out. Shiho couldn’t believe she managed to run into Goro Akechi two days in a row! And he remembered her!!!

Akechi simply laughed at the greeting, no doubt he’d encountered a reaction like Shiho before. “It seems we have a sort of fate to run into each other once again. I never asked before, but may I know your name?”

Shiho blushed at the formal tone and elegance the Detective Prince had. How many girls had fallen to his charm like this? “Shi-Shiho Suzui.” After managing to stutter out her name, Shiho wanted to smack herself for how much of an idiot she was making herself seem. Luckily, Akechi didn’t mind and simply gave that charming smile of his.

“Suzui-san then. What brings you to the exhibit?” Akechi stood next to Shiho as he observed the painting she was looking at. Shiho was simply squirming in place as she was spending time with THE Detective Prince.

“I’m ju-just idling away as I wait for…my friends.” Shiho said as she realized she brought up Ren and the others again! She really wanted to smack herself on the head this time. _“Who am I right now!!? Ryuji?! Damm Detective prince and his good looks!!! The neets online were right!!!”_

Akechi gave her a glance. “The same ones from yesterday? They’ve left you again?” Akechi raised his brows at such friends. Could they really be considered friends in this case? “You should consider bringing this up with them. You must feel very lonely during this time.”

Shiho gave quick peek at Akechi right next to her before looking away. “ It’s fine. I’m not too mad at them for this. I just can’t join them in what they do. Plain and simple.” Shiho took a deep breath as she couldn’t believe how daring she was about to be right now. “ Besides….I’m not alone right now, thanks to you, Akechi-san.” Shiho had a crimson blush on her face. She couldn’t believe she said something like that.

Akechi took a look at Shiho before chuckling softly. “Then, I’m glad I could be of assistance, Suzui-san.” Akechi took it as Shiho expected. Shiho must have not been the first to say something like that to him.

“If you don’t mind Suzui-san, May I ask for your assistance?” Akechi suddenly said which made Shiho speechless. Her helping the Detective Prince? _“No, no, no….Calm down, Shiho. It’s obviously something not important like a case._ Sure. What do you need, Akechi-san?” Shiho reeled in her crazy thoughts. There was no way-

“I need some info about my current investigation. I’ve noticed you’re a student at Shujin Academy by your uniform.” Akechi pointed out which made Shiho shudder a bit.

 _“Why’s he asking about Shujin?_ Ye-Yeah…. I’m from Shujin. What do you need to know?” It was then that Akechi pulled out one of the calling cards that were laid out around Madarame’s exhibit. The sight made Shiho’s heart drop as a small possibility became realized. Akechi was looking into the Phantom Thieves.

“It seems some flyers…. That are akin to calling cards were spread around Madarame’s exhibit. It seems something similar happened when a volleyball teacher at your school……” As soon as Akechi started alluding to the person she dreaded, a feeling in Shiho's heart started to well up. It was then that Akechi noticed a sudden turn in Shiho’s mood. She was suddenly pale as the mention of Kamoshida came up. “Suzui-san? Are you alright?” Akechi said as he cleared his throat.

“I-I don’t want to talk about that man. I’m sorry Akechi-san, can we drop the subject?” Shiho said as there was some truth mixed with lies. On one hand, Shiho wanted to steer the conversation away from her friends, but she also really didn’t want to talk about that man. The one who still left a big scar on her mind. The one who still haunted her even after his physical departure from her life.

Akechi gave an analytical look at Shiho’s change in mood before having a sudden realization. He sighed as he looked away. “I see. Very well. I won’t ask you of anything then.” Akechi had done his own investigation into Suguru Kamoshida and knew some truths that the media didn’t disclose.

“If it’s alright with you, Akechi-san. I think I’ll be heading home now.” Shiho said as her mood took a drastic dive down. Akechi simply sighed as he felt he made a blunder in his abrupt question without probing Shiho’s feelings toward Kamoshida. It seemed she was one of his victims.

“My apologies for my rudeness.” Akechi did a slight bow to which the Shiho simply nodded in response. If this was the old her, she would have been freaking out, but right now her mind was currently in disorder.

If any of her friends were here right now, Shiho wouldn’t feel much at the mention of Kamoshida since their presence brought a sense of security that no one else could provide, but she was all alone right now. Shiho never told her friends about it, but anytime she heard Kamoshida’s name when she wasn’t with them, she felt extremely weak and terrible at the same time. His name, the very mention of it, was Shiho’s Achilles heel. It made her feel very helpless and she didn’t want to be. It felt like even though Kamoshida never took that final step against Shiho, he still managed to leave some part of him inside her, and it took every chance it had to remind her that he would always be with her, even when he really wasn’t. Like an inner demon that never went away, Shiho didn’t know what to do about it.

Shiho remembered the calling card Akechi had in his hand, which made her glance at the Madarame’s exhibition that she just left. Shiho wanted to be like her friends. Those that had a strong heart. People who could face the inner evils in the hearts of others….and possibly even themselves. Shiho clenched her heart as that nauseating feeling ran rampant. All she wanted was for this feeling to go away. “Please come back….. I want this to be over already.” Shiho started making her lonesome way home, she felt so out of it, that she didn’t even notice the vibrations going off in her bag.

Akechi watched the direction Shiho walked off to. He brought his hand his chin as he thought about something. Whether it was about Shiho or something else, no one knew. The Detective Prince carefully looked at the calling card in his hand. _“It should be time to go see if he needs my assistance.”_ Akechi walked away as brought his phone out.

* * *

  
***Madarame’s Palace, Inner Courtyard.***

  
The operation went as planned and Madarame’s “Treasure” was stolen. Although Ren knew it was a fake, he needed Madarame to come bring the real treasure himself to them so they could steal it then. Of course, they would end up facing Madarame’s shadow himself, but with Ren’s leadership and the additional help from Haru, they managed to work together and bring the fake artist down. Right now, Madarame’s shadow was currently groveling on the floor.

“You can’t do this to me! I rose from the bottom of the art world to becoming the god of it!! You need money to survive in this cruel world. You can’t simply survive on talent alone! I was teaching this to you! Yusuke!” Madarame said as Yusuke started walking up to him.

“I can’t believe I regarded someone like you…,” Yusuke clenched his hands. “as someone who was the very definition of a respectable artist!!” Yusuke grabbed the collar of Madarame’s robe. “Return to reality and confess your crimes!!!”

Ren simply watched as he felt all was going the way it should be. During the entire operation, Ren was on edge. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something different would happen and yet here they were at the end of it. That feeling still very apparent in his body and mind.  _“Is my feeling just me being overcautious?”_ That was when Ren saw Madarame shove Yusuke’s hand aside, something that didn’t happen before.

“I can’t believe I was betrayed by the one I raised from his childhood!! Ungrateful Brat!!!” Madarame vehemently said as he glared at Yusuke. Haru scoffed at Madarame words.

“Betrayed?!! You were the one who allowed his mother to die!! How can he feel any sort of gratefulness towards a man who did something like that!” Haru was disgusted by the story of Madarame allowing Yusuke’s mother. Madarame shot a glare at Haru.

“Be quiet, you Bitch! Brats like you should just listen to what us, adults, tell you!!” Madarame harshly rebuked Haru, who wasn’t expecting such a ruthless response. Her face weakened as the sheltered girl had never been called such a slur directly before. There was also the fact that Haru also felt her father’s mindset followed Madarame’s a bit and that made her feel even more awful.

Seeing Haru’s expression made everyone else glare angrily at Madarame. Who would ever call such a sweet girl something so awful? They decided Madarame still needed to be taught a lesson. As they all closed in on him, Madarame backed away.

“DAMMIT BLACK MASK, WHERE ARE YOU!!??” Madarame suddenly shouted and frantically looked everywhere. “YOU SAID YOU’D ASSIST ME?!!!!”

Madarame’s sudden announcements made everyone, but Ren, glance at the one with a black mask in their group. Haru quickly shook her hands.

“I would never assist such an awful man!!!” Haru said the obvious truth, after all, Madarame just called the sweetest girl on earth a bitch. Everyone became puzzled after that, except for one person. Ren suddenly looked around, scanning the area.

 _“He-He can’t be here as well??!!! Can he??!!!!”_ As Ren was looking around, searching for any sign of the one he didn’t think would be here at this point in time, Arsene suddenly spotted something. **“Ren!! Above the stone pillar!!”**

Arsene’s directions led Ren’s gaze to one of the stone pillars. In Ren’s eyes, a familiar figure was currently sitting on the pillar, watching them as if he was always there. Still, Ren knew for a fact he wasn’t there in the beginning, so Ren knew that this person had only arrived just now. Ren clenched his hands as a sudden new development happened, one he could have never predicted and one he didn’t want to happen either.

 _“Why….WHY is he here?!!!!!”_ Arsene glanced down to see Ren’s mouth slightly open in shock with eyes wide open. **“Now isn’t the time to be gawking, Ren!!! It’s time for action!!!”** Arsene’s shout snapped Ren out of his shock.

“ARSENE!!!!!” Blue fire and chains emerged from Ren's body as black wings spread out from within the flames. Ren suddenly summoned Arsene which surprised everyone. The gentlemen thief, in his dashing and devilish aura, appeared behind Ren as everyone noticed Ren’s serious gaze was focused on somewhere. They looked towards the same direction and eventually noticed someone sitting on the pillar as well.

“Who- Wait a second! A black mask!” Ann suddenly recalled Madarame’s earlier words. “Is this the person he was calling for help?!!” Ryuji suddenly got ready for a fight which was followed by everyone else. While everyone got ready, the black-masked individual moved, heading towards Madarame and Yusuke who was still close. His speed was surprisingly quick for everyone else, but Ren knew Akechi would make some move and was ready to inform everyone.

“FOX!!! Retreat!!” Yusuke quickly followed up and managed to escape the attack that the black masked individual was intending to launch on him. After landing right where Yusuke was, Ren noticed the weapon in hand was not Akechi’s old lightsaber. It had a blood red tint to the metal as Akechi pointed the single-edged blade, with a slight curve towards the endpoint, towards Ren.

Akechi glanced at Madarame who was right behind him. **“It seems you needed my help after all.”** Akechi’s voice was distorted to the point where Ren wouldn’t be able to tell who was behind the mask if he didn’t know it was Akechi already. Madarame scoffed at the comment.

“Where were you when I needed you?!! We already made a deal, so I expect you to follow through!!” After hearing Madarame, Akechi simply sneered on the inside of his mask as he directed his attention back to the group in front of him.

“Who are you?” Ren asked. He shouldn’t know Akechi’s identity at this point so he couldn’t allow Akechi to know that fact, but that also meant… “Everyone!! Keep your masks on! Don’t let this person see your face!” Ren knew Akechi didn’t know their identities as well. Everyone followed Ren’s orders and made sure their masks stayed on. Ren couldn’t see Akechi’s face, but he could tell that there was a smirk hidden in there.

 **“You want my name? but you haven’t even given yours yet. Quite rude.”** Akechi said in a mocking tone. Ren continued to watch Akechi carefully.

 _“Dammit! This is really happening!!!_  Joker… The name’s Joker.” Ren responded to Akechi’s question. He needed a bit more time to think of what to do. Akechi tilted his head at Ren’s reply.

 **“A codename? Hmph! Let’s see… Joker is it? Then My name shall be the Jester. Just so we can match.”** In a whimsical and ridiculing tone, Akechi watched the rest of the Phantom Thieves. **“Seems I’m quite outnumbered.”** It’d been the first time for Akechi to see other Persona users, much less so many of them.

“Hell yeah, you are!!! Why the hell are you helping a bastard like Madarame?!!” Ryuji said, feeling more confident after Akechi said that. Akechi glanced at Ryuji.

 **“And the buffoon finally opens his mouth when no one asked him to.”** The disdain that could be heard in the disguised voice enraged Ryuji. One person already insulting his intelligence was enough, now some random stranger was starting to do it as well? “THE HELL’S THIS GUY,”

Just as Ryuji was about to walk up to Akechi. “SKULL!!! LISTEN TO MY ORDERS ALONE!!! DON’T MOVE IF I DON’T SAY SO!!!” The severity in Ren’s tone made everyone take another glance at Akechi, suddenly realizing Ren was taking this more seriously than even Madarame. Akechi looked at Ren with a more probing look.

 _“The leader is definitely different from the rest. I should focus him while…_.,” Akechi glanced at Madarame to which he noticed as well.

“What? Are you simply going to stand there while these intruders- Suddenly Madarame stopped his words as he noticed Akechi was chucking a bit. “what’s so funny?!!” Madarame didn’t like his orders being treated like a joke.

 **“Nothing…..Well….I guess I should start us off. LOKIIIII!!!!!”** To everyone’s surprise except for Ren, a Persona appeared behind Akechi. His Persona was black and white striped in several odd patterns while having few spots of red sprinkled on his hair while his feet encompassed red flames that seemed to resemble the blue flames that surrounded Arsene. He brandished a blood red great sword that somewhat resembled Akechi’s own weapon. The red aura he gave made it seem much more sinister than even Arsene. Though, Akechi’s outfit matching the same ominous aura made it seem much more threating than Kamoshida and Madarame put together. After letting his Persona out, Akechi glanced at Madarame.

 **“Well, Ichiryusai Madarame. Let us get rid of these Thieves.”** Madarame grew confused at those words, he couldn’t fight in his current condition.

“What are you talking about?!! I can’t fight like this!!” After hearing Madarame, Akechi laughed again, which infuriated Madarame.

 **“You’re correct. You can’t fight….like that!!!!”** Suddenly Akechi suddenly held his palm out towards Madarame. **“LOKI!!!! CALL OF CHAOS!!!!”** After that, having some strange power poured into him, Madarame clutched his head in pain and screamed in agony, surprising the Thieves. His body suddenly pulsating with some odd power. Sweat dripping down his cheeks, Ren simply crushed his hand in frustration as he didn’t even consider Akechi doing this to a Palace Ruler. An ability from the past that Akechi used to drastically increase the power of ordinary shadows was now being used on a palace ruler.

Akechi watched Madarame wring in agony. **“Even the feeblest existence can gain tremendous power once the chains on its heart are broken.”** Akechi turned his attention back to the Phantom Thieves.

 **“What kind of power will Madarame have now…..”** Arsene was preparing for a big fight. Ren watched as Madarame writhed in agony and yelling in pain and anger. Yusuke flinched a bit, as the relationship between him and Madarame was still not cut completely. Even though he was complete scum, Madarame was in some twisted way, his father figure.

Akechi suddenly leapt towards Ren and the Thieves, but Ren, who had always been watching Akechi, launched forward as well. Their weapons brandished, they clashed their blades together, their Persona’s matching their users, also clashing in the air above them. A blue aura and red aura collided as two Persona’s fought against each other. A first to witness as it was something the Phantom Thieves rarely saw as they were always allies.

Finger’s interlocked in a desperate struggle, Arsene actually laughed in battle crazed excitement as he glared at Loki. **“I’ve been waiting for a challenge and now one’s delivered himself right to my doorstep! Ren! No need to hold back now!!!”**

 _“I know that!!!!!!”_ Ren’s expression twisted as he knew now wasn’t the time to let the group gain experience. Now, Ren needed to ensure they survive against Akechi and the now Berserk Madarame. His muscles, using all the strength he had, tried to gain the upper hand through any means. The sound of metal being put under pressure rang in everyone’s ears as both sides wanted to overcome the other.

As Ann was about to go help Ren with this new enemy, she stopped as she noticed Madarame got up and looked entirely different. His once feeble appearance had made a tremendous change with his height and vitality. His originally golden robe had become incredibly gray as a red and black aura covered all of his body. His old pale skin had a black and red tint all over him with some veins now being visible. As he breathed outward, it looked like steam came out of his mouth, perhaps a way to let the new overflowing power out of his body. Now burning with abnormal muscles and revitalized vitality, Ren noticed Madarame’s current appearance and he knew it meant trouble for his friends, he couldn’t afford to divide them much.

Ren glanced at Ann who was about to make her way to him. “Panther!!! Leave this guy to me!!! Everyone!! Work together against Madarame!!!” As Ren finished giving his orders, Akechi suddenly started using more pressure on his sword. Ren suddenly put more power into his knife as well to regain balance.

“ **So carefree, it must be nice!!!"** Akechi broke out of their stalemate and started getting ready for a skill. Ren followed Akechi’s lead and started one as well. After another clash of their blades, they both stared at each other in opposition.

“Eigaon/ **Eigaon**!!!!” Chanting the same skill, the skills from Arsene and Loki collided, immediately surrounding their users within the dust of the explosive aftermath.

Ann and the rest of the Phantom Thieves covered their eyes from the oncoming ashes from the explosion, they couldn’t see Ren after that and immediately got worried. “JOKER!!!!!” Ann didn’t even get the chance to go check on him before a sudden figure flash before right next to her.

 **“DAMM BRATS, IT’S FINALLY TIME FOR ME TO PUT AN END TO THIS!!!!”** Madarame appeared next to Ann, suddenly brandishing a giant wooden staff. Ann couldn’t react due to her initial worry for Ren, so this attack wasn’t something she could block in time, and even if she could, Ann knew she didn’t have the physical strength defend herself.

“Panther!!!!” Yusuke had long since had his attention on Madarame and moved in-between Ann and Madarame, his katana out to block the hit for Ann. The sound of metal hitting firm wood wasn’t loud, but that didn’t mean the force was something weak. Yusuke could only hold the giant wooden staff back for a couple of seconds before suddenly losing himself to the momentum and him and Ann went flying.

“GAHHH!!!!” They both screamed in pain as Ann and Yusuke went crashing into the wall. Before they could get the chance to recover, Madarame was already on them.

 **“DIE!!!!!”** Madarame was about to deal another overwhelming blow but was interrupted by the interception of two people.

“MONA/SKULL!!!!” Both calling out their codenames at the same moment., Ryuji and Morgana both launched an attack on the distracted Madarame. “CAPTAIN KIDD!!!/ZORO!!!!!” In complete synchronization, they both blasted Madarame a few feet away from Ann and Yusuke who were struggling to get up. If they hadn’t done something, there was a chance for either Ann or Yusuke to be fatally wounded. Ryuji and Morgana both looked at each other, nodding in respect, giving a rare sight of understanding and cooperation between the two. Ryuji and Morgana and put themselves before Madarame and their injured friends, working together to keep the two safe. Still, that wasn’t the end to their counter-attack.

Jumping right in front of the stunned Madarame, Haru brandished her axe for a mighty blow to Madarame with Milady right behind her. “ Milady!!!! PSIO!!!!!” At the same time Milady unleashed the skill itself, Haru whipped her axe for a devastating slash against Madarame’s chest, sending him flying towards a wall.

A loud bang was heard as the force of Haru’s strike was nothing to laugh at. As the debris cleared around Madarame, he struggled a bit to get up, but he would definitely be back for revenge. **“DAMMM BITCH!!!”** Madarame shouted as he glared at Haru as she firmly rested her giant axe on the floor, blade first. The impact made a small crack in the ground.

Haru glared back, a contrast to the last time she was called that. She flashed a pose, tipping her dark purple cavalier hat while pointing one of her index fingers at Madarame. “I won’t allow you to hurt any more people! Especially my friends! In the name of the Phantom Thieves, we will change that distorted heart of yours!!!”

Ann and Yusuke got up after being healed by Morgana. Haru glanced back and had an internal sigh of relief, _“Thank goodness”_ , before focusing her attention back at Madarame. The rest of the Thieves gathered behind Haru.

 _“My friends, my home, I will not allow anyone to bring harm to it!!!_ Milady!!!” Haru called forth her Persona again, everyone followed suit as they subconsciously regarded Haru to be the leader while Ren was gone. “Everyone!! Together!!!” Haru said as she charged at Madarame, the Thieves, with their Personas, followed after their senpai as Madarame had finished getting up and readied himself for the oncoming attack.

Two battles were taking place. The Phantom Thieves versus the palace ruler, The Berserker Madarame, and Ren against Akechi. The unforeseen development in Madarame’s palace would be one of the many alterations in this timeline. Whether that was a good or bad thing, Ren would have to deal with them as he came across them. As the battle played out, there were a few eyes that had their attention on the battle. Two gods and their attendants. One god oblivious to the other, but both were curious about the outcome itself. It regarded their beliefs on humanity after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akechi is gonna be more relevant at the start rather than much later on, you know, build him up to be the antagonist he was supposed to be at the end. At least that's what i think. 
> 
> Madarame will be more.... actually I might leave that for your fresh reaction. Hope you guys like my take on Madarame!
> 
> Two fights happening at one point, you can guess how confusing it will be and my first real attempt at making a completely original fight in the story. Hope you guys bear with me as it might be awkward at some points but!!! I had fun making the fight and hope you enjoy it as well! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and hope you like what's to come! 
> 
> Thanks for reading the chapter!!


	38. Museum Confrontation Part 3: Goodbye, Sensei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madarame's full battle! Hope you enjoy my twist on the palace as a whole!

***Shiho’s Room***

  
Shiho opened the door to her room. The sun was still shining through her window and she would have normally been questioning why she was here and not with her friends, but she already knew the answer. She was currently alone….and she felt awful.

“Shiho-chan? Are you sure you don’t want something to eat?” A worried woman could be heard from down the hallway. Shiho sighed quietly.

“I’m fine, Mom!” Shiho currently didn’t feel like eating, she didn’t feel like doing anything right now. As she entered her room and closed the door behind her, she fell face first onto her bed. _“Why am I like this? He’s gone already…. I’m safe….I should be….”_ Shiho grumbled into her pillow. As Shiho was reflecting on her current dilemma, she heard the door open.

“Shiho-chan? Are you sure you’re fine?” Shiho’s mother was in the doorway as she saw her normally chipper daughter face down on her bed. Shiho didn’t need to see her mother to know the worried expression she had.

“I’m fine, Mom…” Shiho felt her bed move a bit as someone sat on her bed right next to her. Shiho was still face down on her bed.

Shiho felt a soft hand pet her head, trying to soothe her current emotional self. “You’re lying….. It’s about him…. isn’t it?” It wasn’t the first time Shiho came home like this, it had been a long time since Shiho’s mother noticed the odd changes in her daughter.

It started during Shiho’s first year in high school and it wasn’t until a few weeks ago that Shiho’s mother finally learned why her daughter was behaving so strangely, and the guilt that went through herself and her husband when their daughter finally told them about it. It was a long night of apologizing for her and her husband and many tears were shed. Despite Suguru Kamoshida confessing his crimes and her daughter’s offender being behind bars, Shiho still, at times, came home like this. It was obvious that Shiho would take a long period to recover and maybe even never recovering if nothing was done.

“Shiho-chan…. Are you sure you don’t want to go to a professional about,” Shiho grabbed her mothers’ hand. “Mom, I told you. I’m fine.” Shiho’s mother sighed as she heard the same excuse she heard before. It was more running away than anything.

“Shiho-chan…. You can’t keep saying this…You need to talk to someone about this…” Not having one outlet wouldn’t be good. Shiho knew her mother was worried about her, but she didn’t feel like going to a professional. Would the words coming out of them be genuine or just because it was their job?

“I have someone I can talk to….so don’t worry.” Her mother sighed again, she had a good idea of who Shiho was talking about.

“Are you talking about Ann-chan?” The foreigner was someone Shiho’s mother was surprised to know her daughter was associating with when she first saw Ann, but as time passed and she got to know Ann, she learned Ann was a sweet, kind, and active girl. Someone she was glad Shiho became friends with, but there was a glaring issue with that. Could Ann, who was such a sweet girl, really help Shiho when even she was kept in the dark? “You never told Ann-chan you’re feeling like this, right?” Shiho responded with silence.

Shiho didn’t want to add more worries to Ann. She’d already done enough of that the past year and during the time Kamoshida hadn’t gone through his change of heart. It was honestly a miracle Ren came to Shujin when he did. Shiho thought she really did have to rely on herself for this, but soon she suddenly realized there was someone she could talk to. It was the person who already did so much for her. “Shiho-chan….,” Shiho raised herself from her bed, interrupting her mothers’ sentence.

“Mom, I do have someone I can talk to. His name’s Ren. Ren Amamiya.” Her mother became puzzled at her daughter mentioning a boy, one she never talked about. Shiho frown finally had a small hint of a smile on it. “ _Ren….All I need to do is ask him. Ask him to get me a Persona! Once I have that! This feeling will go away! I’m sure of it!!”_ A Persona was the sign of someone having a strong heart, being fazed by nothing! If she got one, then this feeling of Kamoshida should go away as well. Shiho certainly believed that to be the case.

“This…. This Amamiya-kun…. Who is he?” The question from her mother made Shiho look at her mother with a small smile. Finally, being free from her old mood.

“He’s my friend. Someone….who’s important to me now….. and Ann too.”

* * *

  
***Madarame’s Palace, The Outer Courtyard. ***

  
From the smoke of their previous explosion, sparks from two blades clashing could be seen in the dust cloud. Two figures dashed out of the cloud of dust, Ren and Akechi continued to have their one on one fight in complete seclusion from the other Phantom Thieves and Madarame. Ren glanced at the direction he came from, before focusing his attention back to Akechi.

Akechi noticed the glance and chuckled in his disguised voice. **“Worried? We can go check on them if you want?”** In response to Akechi’s suggestion, Ren held up his knife at Akechi. **“Heh! I was only offering.”** Akechi summoned Loki right behind him again.

 **“Ren, what’s your plan?”** As Arsene asked, Akechi dashed towards Ren, intending to go for Ren’s life again. Ren stood his ground on the defensive this time. _“We can’t beat Akechi here! It would throw everything out of order if we did.”_

As Arsene clashed with Loki, Ren could hear Arsene busting his gut in the middle of a fight. “ **HA HA! Quite cocky aren’t we, Ren? You sound as if you could beat Akechi here and now!!!”** Arsene’s small remark made Ren smile slightly.

The carefree expression Ren was showing made Akechi a bit irate. **“Having fun aren’t we?!!”** Akechi didn’t like that his opponent was not showing any signs of nervousness. Akechi always had things in the palms of his hands and yet Ren made him feel as if he was dancing in Ren’s palm. Akechi broke out of their clash and went for another attempt to attack Ren. _**“He seems quite confident in his skill to handle that knife…”**_ The thought made Akechi smile.

Suddenly Akechi put all his strength, making Ren return Akechi’s blade with his knife once again, though, Ren noticed an opening and easily disarmed Akechi. The sudden development made Ren question if it really happened. _“Odd? Why did that seem so,”_ Ren didn’t finish his thought when Akechi got up close to Ren. _“SHIT!!! He did it on purpose!!”_

Akechi suddenly stuck at Ren’s face. An audible thud was heard as the fist connected, making Ren drop his weapon as well, but Ren used the force from Akechi’s strike to launch a counter-attack in the form of a kick. The kick aimed for his opponent’s leg, Akechi not foreseeing an actual counter was left wide open for the kick.

The kick connected, making Akechi back away while clutching his leg, his mask glaring at Ren. **“Quick on your feet aren’t you!!!”** Ren got into a defensive stance which Akechi naturally noticed. _**“Karate?”**_ Akechi naturally looked into many different types of martial arts when looking to learn one. Karate was one of the choices he was going to pick, but he eventually settled for Muay Thai.

“ **Aren’t you just full of tricks!!!!?”** With Loki behind him, it didn’t seem the fight between them would be ending soon. Ren thought about his friends who were currently fighting the crazed palace ruler.  
  
_“Guys…. Be careful!”_ If the other Phantom Thieves didn’t find a way to beat Madarame soon, an accident would eventually happen. Whether it be him or them, Ren didn’t want it to come to fruition either way.

* * *

  
***Madarame’s Palace, Inner Courtyard***

  
After the last surprise, The Phantom Thieves couldn’t get a good strike on Madarame. There was also another glaring problem. They had to figure out a new strategy against the Madarame of now. The old methods just didn’t seem to work against him.

“Shit!!! Nothing’s working, Noir!!” Ryuji stated as he came right next to Haru. Haru was circling around Madarame as Ann, Yusuke and Morgana kept him busy. Haru watched all the skills they let loose doing nothing to the crazed Madarame. In fact, Madarame seemed to take them in pleasure as he laughed at their attempts to injure him.

 _“What would Ren do?.....”_ In the end, Haru thought of herself as nothing more as a temporary replacement for Ren, and not a very good one at that. She could only provide some moral support as their senpai, but as for actual tactics, she was far behind the cunning thinking of their real leader. Haru looked towards where Ren disappeared with the masked stranger who called himself ‘Jester’. Haru hoped Ren was fine, but she always knew they couldn’t rely on him all the time. Now that truth was being put to the test.

 **“YUSUKE!!! HOW DARE YOU TURN AGAINST THE ONE WHO RAISED YOU!!!! UNFILIAL DISCIPLE!!!”** Haru’s attention was brought back to the fight with Madarame as she saw the powerful artist lunge at his former disciple. The huge staff came for Yusuke at an unnatural speed.

“GOEMON!!!!! The Japanese outlaw appeared behind Yusuke to block the strike. “Raised? You simply treated me like livestock!!!! You allowed my mother to die in order to steal her painting!!!!! How can I feel any ounce of kindness for such an appalling person!!!!!” Despite the growing resolve in his words, Goemon was being pushed back as he didn’t have the strength to keep blocking Madarame’s strike.

“CARMEN/ZORO!!!!!” Ann and Morgana summoned their Persona’s to aid Yusuke as they struck Madarame from behind, though this is where the crux of their issue is. Madarame’s golden irises glowed brightly as he expected the attacks to hit. Suddenly the attacks that Carmen and Zorro shot were suddenly absorbed into his very body, seemingly disappearing within. Madarame cackled as Ann and Morgana were grimacing at their attacks having no effect.

 **“FOOLISH THIEVES!!! I’M INVINCIBLE NOW!!!! With all my body parts assembled, I have nullification to all your pathetic attacks!!!! You all have no chance against ME!!!!!”** After ending his sentence, Madarame burst with even more power, Goemon suddenly dissipated as the power was too much. With Goemon gone, Yusuke took the blow that was intended for him and went flying into the distance and crashed into a wall. The cloud of debris leaving his condition unknown.

“FOX!!!!” Ann shouted as she wanted to go check on her friend, but Madarame seemed to read her intentions and intercepted her path. **“YOU!!!! You were the one who led my goose astray!!! SEDUCER!!! YOU SLUT!!!!!”** Madarame closed in on Ann. Ann’s face twisting at his misinterpretation and the slur he just used at her.

“CARMEN!!!! BURN THIS GUY TO HELL!!!!!” Though Ann knew she had no chance against Madarame alone, she had to at least retaliate. The flames shot at Madarame, but once again, his seemingly impenetrable ability made the flames seem like tiny sparks. As Ann closed her eyes for the inevitable blow, someone came to ‘protect’ her. A slingshot fired which actually miraculously worked in stunning Madarame a bit. Morgana stood between Madarame and Ann.

“Mona!!!” Ann said in an ecstatic manner. Morgana had a huge smirk on his face as he could tell Ann was definitely happy to see him. He turned around to see that sweet smile he dreamed about every night.

“Panther. No need to thank me. I’d be willing to dive into a pool of danger if just to see you smile.” Ann’s smile twitched a bit as she saw Morgana trying to show his “charm” again. “Mo-Mona? Thanks for the help but,” Morgana put his paw up to stop Ann from speaking more. He was feeling very suave at the moment since he saved the girl of his dreams from danger. Morgana was thinking he totally earned some points with Ann just now.

“My sweet Panther. I just said to not to thank me. Please, if you ever need my assistance again, be sure to call,” As Morgana was about to finish his sentence, Ann suddenly yelled at Morgana.

“MONA!!!! LOOK OUT!!!!” The shout from Ann made Morgana turn around and see a big wooden staff come right for his face. As the wooden staff made contact, Morgana went flying in the exact direction as Yusuke was sent. Another cloud of debris was seen where Morgana landed, his fate also unknown. As the battle was still ongoing, the location changed often, so Haru and Ryuji, who were in the back lines at the moment, were catching up just in time to see Morgana’s successful attempt to save Ann and his absolute failure in being distracted. Haru and Ryuji were looking gobsmacked at Morgana flying like a shooting star into the wall.

“THAT IDIOT!!!! TRYING TO SHOW OFF NOW?!!! OF ALL TIMES!!!” As Ryuji just said in sheer amazement at how rose-tinted Morgana’s eyes seemed to be, Haru closed her eyes and sighed in disappointment as well. “Mona-chan….. You have to be serious now!!!!!” Even she couldn’t defend Morgana from Ryuji’s comment.

 **“DIE!!!!”** Haru opened her eyes at the shout of the crazed artist. “NOIR!!!” Ryuji shouted and Haru nodded as she rushed in with Ryuji, their intention to save Ann all too apparent. “CAPTAIN KIDD/MILADY!!!!!!!” Captain Kidd came in and blocked the blow all together while Milady released a gun skill at Madarame. If there was one good thing out of Morgana’s silly act is that Haru saw that guns had an effect on Madarame.

 **“UGHHH!!! WHAT?!!!”** Madarame was caught off-guard by the sudden gun damage and staggered back even more. Still, Haru didn’t let up on this golden opportunity.

“Everyone! Fire your guns at him!!!” Haru pulled out her grenade launcher and started wreaking havoc on Madarame. Madarame was hastily surrounded by the haze of explosions. Ann and Ryuji were stunned at the sight of their loveable senpai throwing out explosions like a crazed demolitionist. Haru shot a glare at them.

“What are you doing gawking there?!!! Hurry up!!!” The sudden shout from their senpai snapped them out of it. Ann pulled out her SMG and Ryuji, out with his shotgun, started firing as well. They didn’t know if they were doing any damage, but they trusted Haru’s judgment. After a few minutes of firing, they ran out of ammo. They backed away as they didn’t know Madarame’s condition.

The cloud of gunpowder and remains from the explosives Haru fired still wafted through the air. Completely hiding Madarame’s outline. “….Di-Did we get him?” Ryuji asked with uncertainty.

Haru stood in front of her two kōhai, being the first line of defense for the two. Ryuji and Ann noticed the gesture and smiled, but eventually went right next to Haru. “We’re here with you, Noir. Rely on us a bit.” Ann gave a small smile to Haru. “Can’t let the two girls go up all defenseless, I mean that’s what the meat shield is for right?” Ryuji brought up Ann’s old joke from yesterday. The two’s kindness and Ryuji’s little joke earned a giggle from their gentle senpai.

“I’ll be relying on you two.” As Haru finished, a cackled suddenly started from the haze of debris. **“So reckless ….How nice it is to be young….”** The mist started clearing and the first thing the trio saw was a disgusting smirk. **“DESPERATION!!!!!”** A sudden gust of wind blew the cloud of debris away and there stood Madarame, engulfed in a new black and red aura, little shapes of lines appearing next to him as his aura became much more sinister. The trio was trying to hold their ground from the sudden aura. It was actually giving some kind of physical pressure on them, making them feel uneasy.

 **“It’s time for this charade to end.”** Madarame had suddenly grown in size and he even seemed to grow a bit younger. Madarame glared at the trio before him. **“Puny Thieves attempting to take down a god! Be grateful I will give you a swift and clean death!”** Madarame stomped on the ground creating a visible crack. **“Silent Snowscape!!!”** An ice skill formed in front of Madarame and launched at the trio. Ann saw the ice and a flash of inspiration came to her.

“Carmen!!! Agilao!!!!” Fire and ice collided creating a mist of steam and a chance to retreat. After removing the steam, Madarame noticed he lost sight of them. **“DAMMIT!!! WHERE DID YOU RUN OFF TO!!!!** ” As Madarame started tearing the place apart looking for them, the trio was hiding behind a fallen tree in the courtyard.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO WE DO???!!!” Ann whispered loudly. She knew this was only a temporary solution and they couldn’t hide forever. “I-I DON’T KNOW?!!!” Ryuji responded in the same volume. Haru had her hand to her chin in thought. “Was I wrong? I thought the guns would do some damage, but he seems fine?” Ann suddenly went wide-eyed for a bit before slapping her forehead quietly.

“I’m so stupid! Remember his mouth nullified guns?! Of course, it wouldn’t work!!!” As Ann huffed quietly at her own ignorance, another voice joined their conversation. One they didn’t want to hear.

 **“Right you are, darling.** ” Being called darling by an old man made Ann shiver immensely. The trio backed away from Madarame as he watched them scurry away from him.

“Don’t you dare call me like that!!!! There’s only one guy in the world who can call me that and he hasn’t even done it once!!!!” Ryuji and Haru lightly smiled as they knew who Ann was talking about. “Wait? Joker hasn’t said anything like that yet?” Ryuji curiously asked which caught Ann off guard.

“Now isn’t the time to be asking that sort of question!!!!” Ann angrily rebuked Ryuji as they suddenly prepared to fight Madarame again. Madarame closed in on them when suddenly he was hit from behind.

“GOEMON!!!! GIANT SLICE!!!” A physical blade skill struck at Madarame’s back which threw him off balance crashing into the ground. Yusuke had struck at Madarame from above, so after his strike, he gracefully maneuvered over Madarame and slid right in front of Ann, Haru, and Ryuji. His sudden refined appearance made them feel relief.

“Fox!! You’re okay!!” Both Haru and Ann smiled in joy. They didn’t know Yusuke’s condition when he was knocked into that wall, so in the back of their minds, they were very worried about his health. Ryuji slapped Yusuke’s shoulder in a hearty manner. “Glad you made it out alive, Fox!” Ryuji was being as blunt as ever.

“Thank you for your worry’s and I’m glad I came back alive as well, Skull” Yusuke responded in his own way as well. Yusuke then glanced at Madarame as he got up.

“Di-Did Madarame get younger all of the sudden?” Yusuke asked as he noticed that Madarame’s wrinkles had decreased all of the sudden. “He used some weird skill. I think he’s stronger now, so I hope you and Mona,” Ryuji suddenly paused as he noticed Morgana was nowhere to be seen. “hey, Fox? Where’s,” Ryuji was stopped by Yusuke this time as he suddenly brought his finger to his mouth.

“Please follow my lead.” Yusuke only gave those words to the trio as he turned to face Madarame who was about finished getting up. Madarame then glanced at his former disciple. **“Yusuke….In the end, you chose to defy me.”** Madarame was calm as if all the anger from before was a lie, though, Yusuke could tell there was now a wave of burning anger in Madarame’s eyes. “Why bring up what is already known? After knowing the true reason you came to raise me…after knowing what your overall outlook on art as a whole….the only option for me was to go against you.” Yusuke calmly responded. He suddenly recalled the words Ren told him the day before.

 **“Yusuke, Yusuke. You could have lived a happy life under my wing. After leaving my care, I will ensure your life is a living hell… by sending you to it.”** Madarame coldly said. **“Despite you not deserving it, you were the best disciple I ever had, so I will give you some words to live by in your next life."** Madarame took a deep breath, looking out all the Phantom Thieves before him, though he did not see them as people, he saw them more like insects. **“In this world, the strong prey on the weak. This does not just represent the art world, but the world as a whole. If you do not have power, you are at the mercy of others.”** The words Madarame said made Yusuke further recall his conversation with Ren yesterday.

[If you remained so ignorant to the world, you can’t protect what’s important to you when the world starts crashing down on you.] The words Ren said echoed in Yusuke’s mind. _“Ignorance is not having that strength then……”_ Before for Yusuke, all his world was, was his Sensei Madarame. Madarame was his world and what Yusuke wanted to protect was his own art. Now his ‘world’ was crashing down on what he wanted to protect.

Madarame gave another glance to the other Thieves. **“This law is apparent in every stage of our lives! As children, as adolescents, and as adults! You have all been subjected to this pressure, am I correct?!!!”** Madarame’s sudden speech made the Phantom Thieves recall their lives recently. Ann recalled her time in Japan, being subjected to odd looks just because she was different, made an outcast because of them, and then there was Kamoshida. His position in power made her helpless against him. Ryuji also recalled Kamoshida, even when he tried to fight back, it only ended in failure, with him being called the one in the wrong. Haru crushed her hands as she recalled her father’s words.

[Your life was given to you by myself, it is only natural that you dedicate your life to my ambition. After all, you are an Okumura daughter. I, your father, know what’s best for you.]

The strong prey on the weak. This was something they all already encountered. Madarame noticed their expressions, simply keeping that stoic face. **“You may call me a villain, but I am doing all I can to survive in this world. There are many like me, so who can say I am in the wrong? Right and wrong? HA!! Only the strong decide what is right and wrong. You children, who have no power, are only meant to live under our rule!!!!”** Another shockwave of aura erupted from Madarame, showing he was getting ready for a final fight. As the Phantom Thieves were getting ready for a brawl as well, Yusuke spread his arms, stopping them from going further.

“Fox?” Ann didn’t know why Yusuke was doing this. Yusuke kept his back towards them as he looked at the man he once respected. “Allow me to fight him alone.” The words shocked all of them. Ryuji frantically grabbed Yusuke’s shoulder.

“Dude!! You can’t be serious!! We had a hard enough time fighting him together and now you’re,” Ryuji noticed that Yusuke didn’t falter at his words and still kept that resolute gaze at Madarame as his aura continued to increase. He seemed to be chanting that odd buffing skill that gave him this appearance. “Skull…Please.” It was then that Ryuji remembered Yusuke’s words from earlier. Ryuji let go of Yusuke’s shoulder, shocking Ann.

“Skull?!! You can’t really be!!!,” It was then that Ann felt someone grasp her shoulder. Ann turned to see Haru looking at Yusuke. “Panther, let’s see what Fox does.” Haru watched Yusuke’s back as she also recalled his earlier words, but there was also another reason why she let this go. As someone who also would go against the man who raised her, Haru wanted to see Yusuke’s answer. What would Yusuke do?

Yusuke walked up to Madarame after confirming they’d leave this task to him. Madarame naturally noticed Yusuke’s intention. **“You intend to fight me alone?”**  The old man was usually shorter than Yusuke, so it was always Yusuke looking down on Madarame, but now, thanks to the odd power given to him by Akechi, Madarame had grown much taller than Yusuke. Adding in the fact Madarame was surrounded in a black and red aura, it created a very threatening image. Still,Yusuke faced Madarame’s glare with his own unyielding gaze.

“I must be the one. I shall be the last disciple you ever take. It is my responsibility to ensure there is no other like me.” Yusuke took out his katana. Madarame scoffed at the declaration.

 **“You were always an odd kid. I should have straightened you out more.”** Madarame still had his aura rising. Yusuke simply stared back as the odds were rising against him, and yet he had an incomparably composed expression.

“Madarame.” Madarame focused his attention on Yusuke. “It is true. In this world ruled by those in power, it might seem foolish to fight back. I was once one of those people.” The trio who watched recalled their early impressions of the odd dark-blue haired boy from Kosei. When they discovered that he did know his sensei’s real face, they wondered why he never retaliated. Now thinking on it, it was obvious. Yusuke couldn’t, he didn’t dare, and above all else, Yusuke felt he owed a debt to Madarame, one that he had to pay with his own life.

“I might have stayed as I was, simple livestock to allow you to grow to new heights, but that all changed when I encountered him.” Yusuke wondered where the man in a black tailcoat was, perhaps he was still struggling against that black masked stranger. “He was the one who allowed me to change into the person I am now.” Yusuke readied his weapon. “ Joker. The man who taught me that while I may struggle in life, that if I live another day, I have another chance to break out of the world you hold me in!!!” Yusuke words contained his raw feelings, rare for the boy that always had a composed voice. The words Yusuke said made Ryuji’s blood boil with new energy.

“He was the one who taught me that if I alone do not have the strength to resist, then I do not have to fight by myself!! There are others who are willing to give me their aid!!!” Ann's cheeks burned a bright pink as she could relate to those words very much. In her darkest period, Ren came and gave her the help she didn’t know she needed. Ren was the one who taught her that lesson and now it seemed he taught it to Yusuke as well.

“If I am together with ones like myself, then I have the strength to fight against people like you!!! If I am with my friends, then I will be able to live in the world I desire!!! Not one decided by the one who raised me!!” Haru chest thumped loudly as the words Yusuke said resonated with her own feelings. She wanted to live her life!!! She wanted to travel in her own path in life and spend it with whoever she damm pleases!!!

Yusuke brandished his weapon at Madarame. “My life….begins here!! Madarame!!!” Madarame listened to Yusuke’s passionate speech with his stoic face.

 **“This is all you’ll ever amount to Yusuke. A boy who believes in fairytale-like dreams. It’s better I end your life here so you don’t disgrace my name.”** Madarame gave his old smirk at Yusuke. **“Besides…You ramble on about fighting with those brats, but here you are, choosing to fight against me alone. It seems you truly do wish to die.”** Madarame finished talking and charged at Yusuke. His appearance was like titan charging at a helpless child.

“GOEMON!!!!!!! Yusuke summoned his other self to block the attack while also aiding his Persona this time with his Katana. Madarame clashed with Yusuke and Goemon, but the results were still the same as the last time, maybe even worse since Madarame was even stronger than before. Madarame quickly started pushing Yusuke and Goemon back.

 **“HA!!! Is this the so-called power you were going to beat me with?”** Madarame started pressing Yusuke down to the floor. **“Worry not, I won’t smack you away like last time. I’ll simply crush you under me like the worm that you are!!!!”** Yusuke’s back was now pressed against the ground, his Persona was desperately holding on. The trio that was watching wanted to make a move but remembered Yusuke’s words and held back their temptations. Ryuji cupped his hands, forming a makeshift megaphone.

“FOX!!!!! DON’T GIVE UP!!!!” Ann also did the same. “FOX!!!! KEEP FIGHTING!!!!” Haru joined her two kōhai. “FOX!!!! FIGHT ON!!!!!” The trio continued to cheer their friend that was in a desperate struggle. Madarame laughed at the trio’s actions.

 **“In the end, they’ll allow you to die. What was this about fighting together to bring me down? In this world, you can only rely on yourself. Stepping on the bodies of others to ensure your own future!!!!”** Madarame pressed down on Goemon and Yusuke as well. Yusuke would have already been crushed to death if not for his Persona still being there. Yusuke closed his eyes in pain as he continued to struggle back.

 **“In the end, this was all you ever amounted to, Yusuke. A shame, but there will be another like you, but I will ensure he does not defy me like yourself,”** Yusuke opened his eyes to glare at Madarame. **“Despite the position you’re in, you still have that burning energy in your eyes,”** Madarame paused. “ **your mother also had such eyes. When I left her to die, she also gave me such a look. I guess the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”**

“MADARAME!!!!!” Yusuke yelled with intensity, but to Madarame, all he saw was the final fires within Yusuke burning out. **“Worry not. I’ll be sending you to see your mother very soon.”** As Madarame expected another hateful response from Yusuke, his expectations were denied as Yusuke seemed to laugh at his response.

 **“Have you finally gone brain-dead?"** Madarame thought that he’d finally sent Yusuke into delirious despair.

“I will not be the one to fall today. Today is the day I avenge my mother!!! Today is the day I avenge the ones who lost their futures to you!!!!” Yusuke said as his gaze never faltered once at Madarame’s words. “Today is the day I will steal that corrupt heart of yours!!!!” Yusuke’s words still had that growing momentum from before despite his precarious situation. After hearing Yusuke, Madarame cackled at Yusuke’s ignorance.

 **“You fool!!!! Never knowing when to quit!!!!,”** Madarame glanced at the trio who were finally thinking about moving in to help Yusuke. **“even if your allies were to attack me, they can’t do anything to save you!!!! I am invincible!!!”** Madarame loudly declared as he wanted to show Ann, Haru, and Ryuji that even with them, they couldn’t save their friend. Despite hearing Madarame’s facts, Yusuke still smiled, despite the pain that he was in.

“You are mistaken, Madarame. They are not the only allies I have. I was never alone in the first place!! MONA!!!!!!!” Yusuke suddenly yelled Morgana’s codename. In a flash, where not even Haru, Ryuji, and Ann could react, Morgana was suddenly above Madarame with a huge bucket in hand.

“TAKE THIS!!!!” Then in a comical, unexpected fashion, Morgana dumped the bucket right onto Madarame’s head, wedging it perfectly on his head.. Black sludge immediately covered Madarame. The moment the paint covered Madarame, Yusuke found a chance to escape Madarame’s hold and regrouped with everyone. Madarame hands reached for the top of his head, not bother trying to stop Yusuke as he needed to get the bucket off his head.

“Mo-MONA??? What did you just do?!!” Ann said as she didn’t how to make any sense of what just happened. Was this Yusuke’s plan? Dump a bucket of paint on Madarame? How was that going to help them? While the trio who weren’t in on the plan tried to make any sense of it, their thoughts were cut off by Madarame.

 **“"N-Nghhhhhh...!? Wh-What the...!?... Why do I….feel so weak?...”** Madarame suddenly dropped down to one of his knees. His words and actions shocked Ryuji and the girls, but Yusuke suddenly moved towards Madarame. “Quickly!!! Now’s our time to strike!!!! Go for an All-out Attack!!!”

Seeing Yusuke’s response, they didn’t ask any more question and acted on his words alone. Still, in the back of their minds, they asked themselves. Would their attacks even work?

“GOEMON!!! VICIOUS STRIKE!!!!!” The physical blade that came out of Goemon’s attack hit Madarame and what came out of Madarame’s mouth was an ear-piercing scream of pain. No doubt that the attack caused him immense damage. After seeing that, the hesitation in their minds disappeared, and what replaced it was decisive action.

“CARMEN!!!!!! AGILAO!!!!!!” Ann’s specialty was always her fire skills, so she threw the strongest attack in her arsenal and the results surprised her. Carmen graceful twirled her dress as flame projectiles formed and headed for the stunned Madarame. As the flames hit Madarame, an instant huge pillar of fire erupted around Madarame. A sudden reaction the paint had with Ann’s fire skill.

 **“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!”** Madarame’s bellow could be heard from inside the pillar of fire, no doubt the searing pain he was going through was terrible as he was being burned by the skill. Still, Morgana saw a chance to add more damage.

“ZORO!!!! SHOW YOUR MIGHT!!!!” Zoro’s blade danced as a wind skill erupted from the graceful slashes. The piercing winds headed straight for the pillar of fire, to which added a dreadful combo. The intensity from the wind focused the pillar more tightly creating a vortex of fire and wind. The heat became more centered while the wind cut Madarame on the inside. His voice became even more distorted as his howls of pain continued. But even then, the Thieves couldn’t stop here.

“NOIR!!!!” Ryuji signaled to Haru, to which she responded with her Persona. “MILADY!!! PSIO!!!!!” Milady’s hand lifted in a haughty fashion as a Psy skill shot out to constrain the vortex of fire and wind even more until it became a concentrated bubble of fire and wind with physic pressure bearing down on Madarame, closing off any chance for escape. The final step to this convoluted combo from all the Thieves would end with Ryuji. As Madarame wondered when the nightmarish pain would end, he suddenly heard the sound of thunder, even within the chaos he was in.

“LET’S GO!!!! CAPTIAN KIDD!!!!!” The pirate summoned the power of lighting to send a final fuse into the ticking bomb that Madarame was inside. After the Zionga made contact with the physic sphere containing fire, wind, and Madarame, a huge explosion happened. The force from all their attacks exploded. Fire, lighting, wind, and physic power erupted all at once and that sent the Phantom Thieves flying in their own direction…..all except for one.

In the aftermath of the explosion and the dust settled, a single figure stood at the center of the scorched and battle-scarred landscape. His eyes were all white as he had his mouth hung open from the injuries he sustained. His gaze was directed at the sky as if asking heaven when it would stop being so cruel to him.

 **“Ahhhh…Ah….Ahhh….”** Despite all those attacks, Madarame still stood on his two feet, though his current condition made it seem as if even a small breeze could finish him off and knock him down. His groans made it seems as if he was on his dying breath. Madarame slowly brought his head down to see his former disciple walking right to him, one hand on his katana, ready to unsheathe it at a moment’s notice. Madarame’s pupils soon returned to his eyes and what was reflected in them was fear.

A young boys voice echoed in Yusuke’s mind. [“Sensei!!! Look what I drew!!!”] Yusuke recalled a memory from his childhood. [“My! Yusuke. What talent you have! You can surely become a great artist.” The young boy looked up at the old man excitedly. “As good as you?!” The old man let out a hearty laugh. “Perhaps even better.”] Yusuke fiercely gripped his blade handle, the weight on his katana suddenly increased all of the sudden, though it wasn’t due to any physical alteration. Yusuke started to pull out his katana as his Persona materialized behind him. The sight made Madarame jitter backward.

**“YUSUKE!!! PLEASE WAIT-**

“Bufu!”

The flash of a blade piercing the distance between the two was seen by the Thieves who were sent flying by the explosive attack they unleashed. After that flash, all they saw was Yusuke was suddenly past Madarame as the artist remained still, his words cut short. Yusuke started sliding his katana back into its sheath, his Persona still standing behind him.

Yusuke closed his eyes in remembrance. [“Sensei!! I want to be just like you when I become an artist!!” The enthusiastic child made the kind old man have a peaceful smile on his face. “Please try your best, Yusuke.”] The peaceful smile was instantly replaced with the deranged face of Shadow Madarame’s smile. Yusuke finally opened his eyes, he felt he had kept them closed for far too long.

 _“Goodbye, Sensei.”_ Yusuke promptly returned his katana into his sheath, and with that clank, the slash Yusuke left on Madarame, exploded with ice. Madarame let out one final groan of pain, before falling forward, the ice that erupted from his body, disappearing in an instant. A gust of wind passed through the landscape as the audible thud that was later heard, marked the end to a long struggle for Yusuke, one that lasted for far too many years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marks the end for Madarame's fight! Next chapter will be the aftermath of Madarame and then we go to Ren vs Akechi! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter because the next one will be done the same way in a sense. Thanks for reading!


	39. Museum Confrontation Part 4:The Joker and The Jester.

***Madarame’s Palace, Inner Courtyard”**

  
The Phantom Thieves all tended to their wounds as they approached Yusuke and Madarame. Madarame was currently on the floor, his expression looked defeated as he stared blankly at the floor.

Ann watched Madarame suspiciously. “He….He won't attack us again….right?”

Morgana shook his head at Ann’s worry. “He currently fought us twice in a row and lost both times. Even Palace Rulers have limits in their realities.” Yusuke’s gaze never left Madarame, his thoughts were obvious to everyone, but no one knew what exactly the former pupil was thinking.

“Fox?,” Haru lightly rested her hand on his shoulder, hoping to ease his emotions. “Are you ok?” Haru could relate to Yusuke the most out of everyone here. Yusuke had to fight against the very man who raised him, regardless of how he thought of him now, that wouldn’t change the years as a child Yusuke spent with Madarame.

Yusuke remained solemn in front of Haru’s question. “I’m fine, Noir. Thank you for your concern.” Haru sighed on the inside as she knew now was not the time to press this on Yusuke. Yusuke kept his eyes on Madarame.

“The Treasure. I would hope you hand it over now.” Yusuke walked up to Madarame and reached his hand out in front of the despondent Madarame. Madarame simply sighed as he held out his hand. The true ‘Sayuri’ appeared in his hands as he held onto it.

“I have nothing more to say. In front of the strong, the weak have to bow down.” As Madarame just finished saying that, an explosion was heard in the distance. The Thieves turned around to see, off in the distance, several skirmishes and explosive skills being unleashed. Ann only needed a moment to process her next course of action.

“JOKER!!!!!” Ann quickly ran towards the skirmishes, determined to help her lover out of his current predicament. It didn’t matter that she’d just gotten out of her own major battle or didn’t manage to recover completely from it, she wanted to be there to help her boyfriend.

“Ann!!! Wait!!!” Ryuji wanted to stop Ann, but she’d already started rushing into the distance without any intention to stop.

Ryuji scratched his head in helplessness fashion. “That damm girl. Not caring about the treasure right in front of us.” Haru lightly smiled as she saw Ann rush off into the distance. The reason for Ann’s worry was all too plain to see. Yusuke finally tore his gaze from Madarame to glance at Ann as well. His glance only lasted a second before returning to Madarame. Morgana’s face twisted at the concern Ann showed for Ren, but he didn’t have any reason to stop her. It would only end up backfiring on him.

“Skull, you should go assist Panther with Joker.” Haru gently patted Ryuji as she was worried for the lone Panther.

Ryuji glanced at Madarame. “You sure? Don’t know what this old man is going to do.”

Morgana shook his head at Ryuji. “Skull, you idiot. Panther just asked that question.” Ryuji’s temper rose in an instant, but Haru quickly gave him a placating smile. Morgana didn’t turn around to see Ryuji’s reaction as he was focused on the treasure in Madarame’s hands. Ryuji started waving his hands between Morgana and Haru as if to show Haru this was what he was talking about earlier. Haru just clasped her hands together and still had that same smile as if hoping Ryuji wouldn’t say anything back. Ryuji huffed, and he puffed, but he didn’t say anything, only heavily breathing out his brewing anger.

“I’m going to help Panther then.” Ryuji angrily left after Ann, allowing Haru to breathe a sigh of relief, though it was short-lived as she gave a slight glare at Morgana who didn’t notice what had happened.

 _“That was very uncalled for, Morgana-chan! Ryuji was only asking a question!”_ Haru started planning her own little talk with Morgana the next time he stayed over at her place.

Yusuke kept his eyes on the treasure. It was the last thing his mother had left in this world and it was the painting that drove Yusuke to be an artist. It was the authentic ‘Sayuri’. Yusuke went to reach for it, but Madarame suddenly clenched onto it, suddenly bringing it close to his body.

“You-You can’t take this away!!!” Madarame said as he pathetically tried to prevent Yusuke from taking his treasure. “This is what made me famous!!! It’s what made me who I am!!! If you take it away….I’ll go back to being that worthless nobody! Someone with no influence…..Someone without money!” The excuses Madarame threw out grated on Yusuke’s ears. The one he once respected never existed in the first place it seemed. Yusuke fiercely grabbed onto the collar of Madarame’s robe.

“Money?!!! Fame?!!!! Is that all this was about?!!! What happened to distancing oneself from worldly desires?!!! Was that all a sham?!!! Was pursuing true beauty a false statement you made just to elevate your fame?!!!” Yusuke held Madarame’s robe collar upwards just to see his face up close. “WERE YOU EVER REALLY IN ARTIST IN THE FIRST PLACE?!!!!!” Yusuke tossed Madarame down in frustration. Yusuke was always a composed person, but the only one who could break that composure was man right in front of him. Haru watched as Yusuke’s emotions flaring up reminded her of her own awakening.

 _“I was the same…when Father told me what he thought of me….”_ The words Okumura told Haru rang in her ears like an ominous curse, making Haru uncertain of her own future. Haru saw Madarame’s eyes shake slightly at Yusuke’s question.

“Was I ever an artist?” The question made Madarame go into sudden thought. He suddenly clenched his hand into a fist as his expression twisted in regret. “Of course, I was!!” Madarame’s expression twisted more as he recalled memories.

“People don’t care about true art…. All they want are easily recognizable brands…” Madarame looked up to Yusuke, hopeful that his pupil would understand. “I’m a victim in this too..!! Wouldn’t you agree!”

“Excuses now?” Haru wondered if Madarame really meant anything he was saying right now, or if he was just trying to save his own self. Madarame kept his attention on Yusuke, disregarding Haru’s comment.

“I’m not greedy because I want to be! It’s because I must! You can’t grow in the art world without money! If you don’t have it…..You’ll only be regarded as a nobody. No one will ever take a glance at your art if you don’t have any fame or wealth behind it!” Madarame suddenly saw memories of his younger days. “I…I just didn’t want to return to that life!”

As Madarame finished, a sudden flash came in the form of Yusuke’s katana that had its point directed at Madarame. “FOX!!!” Haru and Morgana shouted to stop Yusuke from going further while Madarame shrieked in fright. Yusuke kept his gaze on Madarame, his eyes were sharp like the blade he wielded.

“A fiend like you doesn’t deserve the right to speak about the art world.” Yusuke kept his blade close to Madarame as if he was going to unleash a strike at any instant. “Return to reality and atone for your crimes!” Madarame nodded his head fiercely, lest the blade makes any unwanted moves.

“I will! I will!...” Yusuke returned his blade and forcefully took ‘Sayuri’ from Madarame’s hands. When the painting left his grasp, Madarame looked like he’d finally lost all hope as his eyes lost their original bright luster. Yusuke turned his back to Madarame and was about to leave, but Madarame spoke, though his gaze did not leave the ground it was directed at.

“That painting….it led me to fame and fortune….it secured my safe haven in this world…” ‘Sayuri’ the painting that gave it all to Madarame was now gone from his possession. “…Yusuke…I will return to reality…but my words today were not false. The world lives by the rules of the strong. You truly cannot rise as an artist unless you have fame and money.” The body of Madarame started breaking away into small bits of light.

“You will learn this harsh lesson and soon realize that I was right. An artist cannot survive on their passion alone.” Madarame’s lower body had all disappeared. “There is also the fact….that even though I called myself the god of the art world….even I was under someone’s influence…..You Phantom Thieves…. If you truly intend to go down this path, you will most likely encounter the one who controls everything behind the shadows….The one who is that black masked person’s superior.” The final confession made Haru, Yusuke, and Morgana's eyes flash with confusion and shock. Yusuke clenched his fists as he heard Madarame finish his spiel.

“My drive for art will not dwindle to those worldly desires. I pursue art to further my understanding of the true meaning of pure beauty. “As Yusuke finished, he heard a small chuckle from Madarame.

“Hah…. A naïve dream,” Madarame then remembered the one who drew ‘Sayuri’, the painting that became world-famous. How pitiful a death he let her have and yet her creation unexpectedly moved the art world, something he could never accomplish. “but perhaps, that truly shows that you are her son. You best hope your fate does not turn out like hers or mine or many others, Yusuke.” With that final line, Madarame disappeared from his palace. Returning to reality to confess his crimes. Oddly enough, despite the fact both pupil and master had cut ties, this last exchange still felt like nothing had changed. The master had given his pupil his last words of advice.

Yusuke turned around and watched as the breeze took away those final sparks of light. His gaze, somewhat complicated as he ruminated Madarame’s final words. As soon as they left his vision, a sudden shaking overtook the palace. “What is-“ Yusuke didn’t finish as Haru took his hand and Morgana transformed into a van. “You can do that?!” Yusuke said in a surprised tone.

“Quickly get on!” Haru said as she got into the driver’s seat and Yusuke into the passenger’s seat. Morgana was all revved up and ready to go, but after a couple of seconds, they didn’t move at all. Noises of the museum crumbling soon entered their ears.

“Umm Noir? We need to go!!!” Morgana stated, but he got a response that left him speechless in the end.

Haru chuckled nervously. “Ummm…I don’t know how to drive, Mona-chan.”

* * *

  
***Before the collapsing of Madarame’s Palace, Outer Courtyard***

  
In an opening in the Outer Courtyard, two people were currently engaged in combat using their own fists and legs as weapons.

In the Metaverse, it had been stated by Morgana that their physical capabilities had been increased and altered several times due to the nature of the odd alternate reality. It was the reason why they could withstand the harshness of the skills and abilities thrown out by shadows, that would normally kill them in one blow in the real world. It also gave them the necessary agility and strength to maneuver around Palaces with ease. Examples of this would be Ann breaking out of the metal restraints Kamoshida had her trapped in, Makoto stomping a crater in the ground as she awakened to her Persona, being able to move swiftly from cover to cover, or even maneuvering gracefully in high places with precise balance. This was all performed by individuals who had no previous experience doing such things. Normally such things could only happen in the Metaverse. So, what would happen if someone used this law of the Metaverse to its fullest capability? The answer was the fight between these two people.

A loud thud was heard as two arms crossed with each other, before quickly switching to another flurry of punches and kicks. Kicks and punches were blocked or deflected as one another attempted to get a strike in on the other. Each blow generated a loud thud and clap making it seem like someone would eventually crack under such pressure on their body, but these two obviously didn’t conform to the real world’s standards. Each strike would be strong enough to disturb the air it was traveling through. Making the fight seem overly intense as even the moving of their limbs seemed to generate noise. There was also another factor that contributed to the chaos in their fight.

As Ren and Akechi got into another stalemate, a large looming shadow suddenly came over them, after they both took a glance up, they only took a second to split up and got out of harm’s way as two giant Persona’s crashed down where they were. Their impact on the ground created a moderately-sized crater where the force of it was no joke to be hit by. Arsene and Loki continued to thrash about with each other. Normally Personas didn’t brawl as much as their user and usually only assisted them in fights, but Loki and Arsene were no ordinary Persona as they both had been granted abilities from higher beings. Arsene had landed a hit and knocked Loki into a group of trees.

 **“HAH! Take that, Loki!”** Arsene quickly went to follow up on the downed Loki. Ren simply sighed internally as he saw the battle-crazed Persona before Akechi reached him once again to start their personal fight.

 **“Your Persona certainly is as unique as you are,”** Akechi stated as he noticed how oddly Arsene acted. Ren cursed Arsene in his mind as he was being too open with his actions.

“I can say the same about yours. Causing the palace ruler to go crazy in his own reality?” Ren said as he narrowed his eyes at Akechi.

Akechi chuckled at Ren’s rebuttal. **“I guess that means we’re both special.”** Ren suddenly went for a punch which Akechi had to back up to dodge. They both gained a rare moment of stillness in their fight.

 **“I wonder how your group managed to change the heart of the Suguru Kamoshida from Shujin.”** Akechi randomly threw out, perhaps hoping to gain more info.

Ren froze at the mention. _“Akechi’s already looking into us….We need to be more cautious.”_

Akechi should have only started looking into them after Madarame’s case, not Kamoshida. The fact that Akechi was here didn’t sit well with Ren, but now he knew Akechi was, for some reason, paying much closer attention to them. Ren couldn’t allow themselves to be discovered until after Okumura’s palace, it would put their futures at risk if he did discover their identities at this point in time.

Akechi didn’t notice Ren’s expression and continued. **“Do you plan to do the same to Madarame? It makes me wonder why your group is doing this? There’s also that Phan-site where you seemingly take requests?”** Akechi chuckled at the idea of it. **“Are you people some miracle workers who will solve any problem? Can I 'request' you something as well?”** Akechi asked, the mocking tone was all too obvious.

Ren kept up his stance in case another fight erupted. “What about you? Why are you assisting a man like Madarame? Do you know about the thing’s he’s done?” Ignoring the taunting, Ren returned Akechi's question with his own.

Akechi paused at the question. **“Enlighten me.”**

Ren raised his eyebrow at the request. “Really now?” Ren didn’t expect the killer in front of him to suggest such an offer.

Akechi chuckled at Ren’s surprised response. **“I’m not some brainless attack dog who will only fight when someone tells me. I will fight for my own reason and mine alone.”** Ren remembered when Akechi, in the past, had explained his reasoning for aiding Shido. He only did it because it was in his best interest, to bring Shido down when he was at the peak of his life. If that was still the case, it made Ren wonder how aiding Madarame would help in that mission of his. How would aiding Madarame help Akechi in reaching his overall goal?

While Ren started to explain to Akechi about Madarame’s crimes, two people were just arriving at the edge of their battlefield. Ryuji had managed to catch up to Ann and was running to Ren’s battle by her side.

“..and that’s why I looked so pissed off when I caught up to you. That damm Mona!!!!” Ryuji got done explaining to Ann what happened right after she left. Ann sighed as she finished listening.

“Noir really has her work cut out for her if she’s gonna try to get you two to get along.” Ryuji shot her a glance after Ann said that.

“He probably wouldn’t say much shit if you just told him about you and Joker.” Ann stumbled when she heard Ryuji.

Ann looked at Ryuji and spoke in a higher pitched voice. “Wha-What does mine and Joker’s relationship have to do with this?!!” Ryuji rolled his eyes at Ann’s shy reply.

“If you told him about dating Joker, he wouldn’t be trying to act all tough in front of you.” Ryuji laughed at the scene playing out. “See if he tries and acts like hot shit in front of Joker.”

Ann cheeks puffed up as she looked away from Ryuji. “Trying to push your problem onto us?!”

Ryuji shook his head at Ann’s assumption. “Look, all I see in Mona is some little shitty brat trying to act like the biggest badass in front of the girl he likes. You get me?” Ann paused as she thought about it.

Ann pressed her finger against her chin. “You think it’s like that?” The more Ann thought about it, the more it could make sense. All this time, she’d been thinking Morgana was closer to their ages and that made it awkward whenever he tried hitting on her with Ren nearby, but if she were to assume Morgana was a little kid on the inside, his odd behaviors would make more sense. She could also deal with it a lot more easily if she thought about it in that way. She would even find those cringy words he said to her as cute if she were to picture it was a little kid trying to act cool.

“Still, I don’t know how the little guy would react then….” Ren told her it was important to not say anything to Morgana yet, so Ann was still hesitating on saying more, especially when she let the secret slip so many times. As Ryuji was about to say more, an explosion sounded in the distance. Ann looked in the direction of the sound as well. Worry was written all over her face.

“Joker…. I’m coming.” Ann started rushing more, but surprisingly Ryuji grabbed her shoulder, pulling her to a stop. “Skull!! What are you,” Ryuji shushed her lip with his finger while Ann gave him a scowl.

“We can’t just be running blindly into this fight he’s having, we gotta get the jump on this person.” Ryuji noticed the sound of the explosion wasn’t far away, so they should be coming up on Ren soon. Ann frowned after being told off by Ryuji, but she saw the merits in being careful.

“Alright then, what’s the plan?” Ryuji grinned as he heard Ann’s cooperation. As Ann saw that grin, she suddenly had a feeling she was going to regret asking that, and a couple of minutes later she did.

As her vision was surrounded in the shrubbery, Ann worried she’d get branches and leaves stuck in her hair or maybe a branch would get stuck on her latex suit, revealing some skin she didn’t want to show. Ann crawled behind Ryuji as they slowly made their way to Ren’s battle under the cover of the bushes. “This is so stupid!!! Do we really have to do this?! Skull!!!” Ann quietly yelled at Ryuji.

Ryuji, on the other hand, was having the time of his life. “C’mon Panther! A Phantom Thief has to be sneaky right?” Ann scowled, but she already agreed to Ryuji’s plan, so she just went along with it begrudgingly. As Ann was about to ask when they’d arrive, Ryuji suddenly stopped, making Ann’s face almost bump into Ryuji’s butt.

The possibility made Ann blush and knit her brow. Ann saw Ryuji push a branch away to look through an opening in the shrubbery. “Skull!!! Why didn’t you,”

“Panther…..I see them fighting…..” Ryuji cut Ann off and breathlessly said. Ann’s expression jumped at Ryuji’s report. She quickly went right next to him to see her boyfriend currently engaging the black masked stranger. She soon lost her breath as well as she saw the sight in front of her. The scene looked straight out of an anime she used to watch as a kid.

The scene they witnessed wasn’t as exaggerated as Ann stated, but it was definitely beyond anything they had seen personally. Ren and Akechi were back at their own fight once again. “ I shouldn’t be surprised that you didn’t care about Madarame in the end,” Ren said as he blocked another one of Akechi’s punches before returning with his own.

 **“It was a nice story, but in the end, it doesn’t matter to me.”** Akechi blocked Ren’s punch as well. They soon locked themselves in another stalemate.

Ren didn’t expect Akechi to be moved by the story in the first place. Why would a man who’s killed and injured people for his agenda be distraught at the fact of a couple of art students being abused? Akechi simply didn’t display any sympathy for others if it didn’t involve his objective.

They still struggled in their deadlock. **“Still, I wonder what made you move to support them?”** **Is it the fame you get from bringing down such a famous artist?”** Akechi made a logical guess. **“Because if i** **t is….. well, are you really doing it to save people or only for your selfish desires?”**

Their conversation was loud enough for Ann and Ryuji to listen to. After hearing Akechi’s theory, Ann turned her vision to Ryuji who was still looking at Akechi and Ren. He suddenly felt Ann’s stare and looked at her, only to see a skeptical look. “What?......What?!” Ann didn’t say anything, but her look and attitude made Ryuji realize what she was insinuating. “Hey! I’m not like-

Suddenly another series of sounds started again, cutting off Ryuji’s sentence. “The Phantom Thieves only take down criminals that prey on the weak. The ones who abuse their power for their own benefit. This has nothing to do with fame at all.” Akechi and Ren had broken out of their stalemate and started going at each other again. Punches and kicks that were aimed to get one good hit.

Akechi simply chuckled at Ren’s declaration. **“Oh-Wow. Real superheroes. You must be feeling pretty good about yourselves.”** Akechi went for another punch, but suddenly his instincts screamed at him that danger was coming. Akechi acted on them and in the next instant, a strike came in from his blindside, blowing him far from Ren. Though he still stood on his two feet, he did slide a fair distance away from Ren.

Akechi looked back at Ren, his arm covering his head as he blocked the hit intended for it. _**“That Taekwondo of his…..”**_ During their fight, Akechi naturally noticed hints of the martial art in Ren’s fighting style and he thought about exploiting such a fact.

Someone who learned two martial arts compared to someone who only learned one would see a natural difference in skill. One could practice wholeheartedly on one while the other had to divide his attention and time between two. There were also some martial arts that had basic teachings that contradicted the other, so one would have to spend more time to balance the two fighting styles so that one could use them effectively. Akechi saw it as a natural waste of time and assumed that to be the case for Ren as well.

Right where he once stood. Ren barely brought down his foot back to the floor. As his leg moved, it’s movement was incredibly smooth and completely calm. The sound it made as it hit the floor was incredibly firm as if there was no sense imbalance in his strike just now. It gave Ren the atmosphere of an expert in the martial art.

 _ **“This guy… So he’s proficient in two martial arts.”**_ This was what Akechi deduced from his fight with Ren so far. This entire fight, there were not any mistakes between the two, only one acted faster than the other when striking at each other. Even when Ren switched styles, there was no sense of disorder to his movements, he could switch between the two styles with ease.

“ _ **How long has this guy been practicing those two martial arts? He’s had to have started from a very young age to reach this skill level.”**_ Akechi couldn’t believe that Ren had started learning the martial arts recently so he made the very reasonable guess that Ren was a child prodigy. Akechi would never guess something illogical as Ren learning these two martial arts to this level in only two years. Despite the fact, that was, in fact, the truth. The only reason this could happen was because of Ren’s unique circumstances, that related to his very soul.

The soul was a mysterious thing. As one undergoes tribulations and experiences in their life, the soul continues to grow and change in response to such events. Persona users could be considered very special people who bring a part of their soul, a mask so to say, into battle against malevolent forces. Ren’s situation was even more unique as his very soul traveled back in time, with the added fact it had been gifted with abilities by a higher being. His mask had a sentience of its own. Ren, in every aspect of the soul, could be considered a freak. Still, the soul was a complex thing. With as many gifts that Ren’s soul had, it had an equal amount of troubles to accompany them.

Ren suddenly charged at Akechi, the first time he ever went on the offensive. **“Oh? Finally trying to beat Akechi down, Ren?”** Arsene had long since returned to Ren’s side. The longer a Persona user had their Persona out, the more draining it was on their mind. So the only time Ren and Akechi called out their Personas was when the other did so first.

 _“I can’t be the punching bag forever,”_ Ren had a small smirk creep up on his face. _“and it felt kind of nice to get a good hit on Akechi.”_ Akechi was one the defensive this time as he took on Ren’s blows.

Watching the fight from their cover, Ryuji was watching the brawl with a huge grin on his face. “Holy Shit…. Joker’s a freaking badass!!! I didn’t know he could fight like that!!!” Ryuji had never gone to see professional martial arts exhibitions, but he could tell this fight in front of him would fill the whole stadium up if it were known. “Man! This is like some kung-fu shit! Ren’s kicking so much ass, I don’t think we need to step in, right Panther?.......... Panther?”

Ryuji turned to see a dazed expression on Ann as she didn’t seem to listen to Ryuji. Her eyes were still glued to the spectacle she was witnessing.

Kind, mature, funny, smart, a bit cocky at times, and overall a very handsome man, at least that is what Ann always thought when she was with him. Despite his recent actions, Ren was still talked about behind his back at Shujin, and some people didn’t mask their distaste towards him. There were still some who thought he was an actual criminal. Whenever Ann heard those rumors, especially with how she felt towards Ren, she always felt this frustration in her heart. They didn’t know the real him that she did, Ann always thought that with how kind he was, Ren wouldn’t hurt a fly. Sure, he fought in the metaverse, but so did everyone. She didn’t use that as a basis, but now there was no way she could say that about Ren now. This wasn’t the random off-handed combat that everyone used to get by in the metaverse, this was actual martial arts!

 **“LOKI!!!!!!!”** A sudden shout brought Ann out of her thoughts as she saw Akechi bring out his Persona.

“ARSENE!!!!” Another shout followed suit as Ren summoned his Persona as well.

Ann’s heart skipped a beat as she saw her boyfriend in action. She never did manage to get a good chance to spectate Ren like this since she would also be fighting on the front lines with him.  
  
The blue flames that danced around him gave him an air of mystery and illusion. The aggressive smile he showed as he summoned his Persona was one she'd never seen before, almost as if he enjoyed being in this feeling of constant battle. The gentleman Thief that appeared behind Ren mirrored Ren's exact state as it charged at the enemy's Persona. The two clashed at the exact moment their users did, and with that clash, Ren's face shifted to a completely serious tone. One that Ann had rarely seen, and one that she found very attractive for him to display.

“He….does look a bit cool…..” Ann said as she tried to cover rising heat in her cheeks. Though she couldn’t hide the flush from reaching her entire face. She couldn’t get the image of Ren’s valiant self out of her head….or look away from it.

Ryuji had a smirk on his face as he saw Ann’s blush. It was rare to see Ann so timid since she was always yelling at him most of the time, so now he saw a chance for a payback “Oh?..... A ‘bit’ sounds dull, I’m sure you want to say more right, Ann?” Ryuji was trying to score some points for his bro, but also try his hand at teasing the feisty Panther that always clawed at him. Ann pouted as she knew Ryuji was teasing her but eventually had a sweet smile follow soon after. After seeing the smile, Ryuji stared, mouth slightly open, in shock at how the hot-headed Ann had suddenly become very sweet and innocent.

“Yeah, like you said, a real badass!” Ann couldn’t lie when her boyfriend was out there looking like a bad boy and fighting so fiercely. Normally, Ann would disagree with calling Ren a bad boy since she knew he was a good person at heart, but right now, in this instance, it wasn’t meant as an insult.

 _“It wouldn’t be too bad if he acted like that a bit when we’re together.”_ Ann liked that Ren usually acted like a gentleman when he was with her. It made her feel special and that Ren truly cared for her wellbeing, but Ann didn’t deny that the other side of the spectrum wasn’t appealing as well. If he was more forward in his affection for her, maybe pinning her against the wall and claiming her lips for himself.

Ann quickly covered her face in embarrassment as a very imaginative scenario took place in her mind. Ryuji watched her in utter confusion as he didn’t think his teasing would get Ann all giddy.

“Panther…..Wait till you get home and then start having your fantasy with Joker.” As soon as Ryuji said that, all of Ann’s enthusiasm went flat dead. Her deadpan face looked at Skull.

“I wasn’t thinking of anything too crazy, Skull. Just a nice date with Joker.” Ryuji rolled his eyes at Ann’s frustrated response. Ryuji didn’t feel that was the case.

“Yeah, say that after you wipe the drool off your face.” Ann trembled and quickly wiped her mouth, in case Ryuji was telling the truth. Ryuji simply smiled at the reaction. He got her.

After making sure there was no drool, Ann glared at Ryuji. “You lied!” Ryuji shrugged his shoulders.

“and you believed me. Seems that was no ordinary date you were thinking about. So what? Were you two getting it on?” Ann face flushed as she quickly shoved Ryuji.

“THAT’S TOO SOON!!!!” Ann loudly said. After she shouted, Ann and Ryuji stared at each other wide-eyed as they knew they screwed up. Almost immediately after, the consequences came.

 **“LOKI! Eiagon!!!”** Ann and Ryuji turned to the opening and saw a curse skill coming right at them. They were caught off guard and didn’t have any time to react, so they closed their eyes in response.

“ARSENE!!!” A familiar voice invaded their ears which was followed by a loud explosion, but they only felt the gust of wind. “What are you guys doing in the bushes?!!!” A confused voice came into their ears, which was obviously their leader.

Ann opened her eyes, to see a much different scene from before. The fearless leader she was watching before from afar, now had his back to them as he still kept his eyes on his opponent. The shrubbery around them disappeared as the explosion from before scattered it to the wind, they were now in full view of the enemy.

Akechi stared at the two behind Ren and bright his hand to his chin. **“It seems Madarame has been done in.”** Akechi suddenly relaxed his body, no longer in a position to engage Ren. Ren noticed that Akechi might be giving up the fight here and also relaxed but still kept an air of caution.

 **“It seems our game here is over, Joker. It was interesting to find someone like you, perhaps we’ll meet again in the future.”** Akechi had no intentions of starting a fight with the numbers against him. Akechi started backing away, making Ryuji stand up in response.

“Wait a minute!! Don’t think you can,” An arm reached out and stopped Ryuji from walking any further. Ren simply kept his gaze on Akechi as he held his hand outwards.

“Skull, the fact that you’re here means you defeated Madarame…correct?” Ren wanted to check something.

“Yeah, we did, Joker. Fox, Noir, and Mona should have the treasure by now.” Ann happily reported. Ren’s gaze never left Akechi until he left their sight. After making sure the coast was clear, he turned back to face Ann and Ryuji.

“Don’t you guys remember what that means?” Ren quizzed his two favorite blonds…..probably the only two blonds Ren actually knew. They both tilted their heads as they wondered what he meant. Mission accomplished?

As soon as they started thinking, the palace started shaking. The familiar event jogged their memories.

“Ah!!!! The palace is breaking down!!!” Ann quickly said. After Ann shouted, Ren started leading Ryuji and Ann towards the exit to the palace.

Ren hoped Morgana and the rest could pick them up on the way out. As they were rushing on towards the entrance to the courtyard, Ren heard the sound of a car engine that sounded oddly like a cat purring. Ren sighed in relief and turned back, only for his expression to take a sharp one 180°.

“Watch out!!!” Ren tackled Ann and Ryuji, who were oblivious to the danger, onto the ground. A van sped past where they were just standing and crashed into a nearby tree. The van turned into a puff of smoke and there lay Haru, Yusuke, and Morgana who seemed to be out of commission. Haru anxiously picked up Morgana, who didn’t seem to be moving.

“Mona-chan?!! Mona-chan!! Uuuuuuw I’m so sorry!!!” Haru was blaming herself for her reckless driving. Haru started shaking Morgana, in hopes of waking him up. Ren gave a speechless expression before shaking himself out of it.

“Mona’s not gonna wake up for now!!! Quickly! Carry him out, Noir!” The sudden order made Haru pause for a second before nodding her head. She gave Morgana one final apologetic look and carried him in her arms. Ren gave a final look at everyone and started the trek out of the palace once again. Ren started thinking about how long it would take to get out and how much time they had left. Without Morgana, it would be a close call, but Ren was sure they would make it if they rushed until the end. Unfortunately, like a lot of things, it didn’t go as planned.

Ren looked back to make sure everyone was on pace and noticed two stragglers in the back of the group. They held their ribs as they seemed to be heavily breathing from exhaustion compared to the two with him.

“Panther! Fox! What’s wrong?” Ren’s question made the other two notice as well. Haru’s eyes flashed with some realization.

“Joker. I think Fox and Panther haven’t fully recovered from the fight with Madarame.” The ones who took the most damage in the fight was Ann and Yusuke, with the latter taking a huge beating. Ann was much more fragile than the sturdier Yusuke so her condition could be comparable to Yusuke. Though medicine and healing skills could work to some degree, time was also a factor. If they didn’t properly rest afterward, the old wounds would just keep aching.

Ann looked at Ren with a pained smile. “It’s-It’s fine. I can grit my teeth through it- A whimper of pain came out of Ann as she dropped to her knees. “God dammit this hurts!” Being blown away by a blunt weapon and slammed into a wall would leave some lasting aches on Ann’s fragile body.

Yusuke also fell down to his knees. “Damnit, I’m sorry. The pain is coming back.” Yusuke was the one Madarame definitely left some serious wounds on. To the point where Yusuke had almost died. The sudden predicament made everyone stop while the palace continued to crumble around them.

Ann and Yusuke winced at their current weakness. They thought they were holding everyone back. Ann closed her eye in frustration but soon heard someone come up right next to her. Ann opened her eyes to see Ren.

“Panther, I’m gonna carry you, so grab onto me.” Ann stayed there dumbstruck for a couple of seconds before happily complying. She knew now wasn’t the time to be asking questions and to be frank, she was glad it wasn’t.

“Fox, grab onto my shoulder.” Unlike the ecstatic Ann, Yusuke only gave a rueful frown. As Ryuji picked him up, he turned to face him.

“I’m sorry for laying the burden on you.” Yusuke woefully said though Ryuji shook his head at Yusuke's apology.

“You took a real beating there, but you still came out on top. Showed me how badass you really are, Fox!” Ryuji thought back on those final moments in Yusuke’s fight. “I didn’t do much that fight, so I’ll be the one to get you outta here!” Ryuji propped Yusuke up and started moving forward with him.

Ann had her arms wrapped around Ren’s neck as he held her up by having one arm under her knee’s and the other hand on her back. The fabled Princess carry. Ann never had the chance to look at Ren’s face so close up for so long. His mask might do a good job at fooling people who didn’t know him, but Ann could picture the face behind the mask. Her boyfriend didn’t seem fazed by her weight, which luckily made Ann breathe in relief as she didn’t want to seem heavy. As he ran with her, it made her look back on the fight he just had.

Unlike their fight where they had each other to rely on, Ren was all by himself. He had to rely on his stamina, his own endurance, his own wit, all against an unknown enemy. From the small snippet herself and Ryuji witnessed, it was different kind of fight than the one they had.

“Hey, Joker,” Ann asked as she looked Ren’s face. Ren looked back at her as she addressed him. “I-I thought you looked real cool back there, but are you sure you’re not tired from your fight with that guy?” Ren smiled at her concern and the off-hand compliment.

“Please. You’re as light as a feather, Panther.” A cool smile was directed at her and in she smiled sweetly with cheeks growing ever so red. Ann felt Ren always knew what to say to make her feel good.

 **"Nice return! Even in the moment of fleeting danger, always find a chance to make your lover happy!"** Arsene laughed at Ren's compliment. The two seemed to be in their own little world despite the actual situation around them.

“C’mon you two, stop flirting in the middle of the shitstorm we’re in!!!” Though someone had to ruin it and that someone was Ryuji.

Ren helplessly smiled and chuckled as he heard Ryuji and Ann puffed her cheeks at Ryuji’s blunt disruption. “OH, shut-up!! Can’t have one good moment with you around, Skull!!!”

Yusuke listened to their banter while the place was collapsing around them. _“Do they not realize the danger we’re in? And what’s this ‘flirting’ going on?”_ The term ‘flirting’ was mainly used between lovers or by people with some interest in each other as the opposite sex.

Yusuke gave a glance at Ann who was in Ren’s arms. She was looking up at Ren, her expression showed no hints of fear or danger and instead, displayed the same emotion he saw when he first laid eyes on her. The reason that drove him to ask her to be his model. Yusuke brought his hand to his chin. _“It seems their relationship is much deeper than I originally assumed, though, looking back on it now, she was always with him when she had such an expression.”_ Yusuke’s thoughts were put on hold as pieces of the ceiling started falling down in front of them.

“Joker! Are we going to make it?!” Haru said as she glanced at Morgana in her arms. She felt she was responsible for this mess since she knocked Morgana out with her reckless driving.

Ren’s eyes suddenly glowed a bright golden color, indicating his Third eye was being put to use. He glanced around his surroundings and frowned at what he saw. The ability allowed him to gauge how strong shadows were and whether something was hazardous or entailed danger. Right now, Ren’s vision was covered in red, signifying danger was all around them, though there was some hope. One narrow path that didn’t have any tint of red to it. Though it might not signify a way out, it was much better than parading around in the danger zone.

“Everyone follow me!!!” Ren started rushing for the unknown path. After a couple of seconds of rushing, they soon found a wall up ahead. A dead end.

“Jo-Joker!!! There’s nothing here!!” Ryuji quickly affirmed. Everyone grew worried and as soon as they had thoughts of turning back, the collapsing ceiling fell down and blocked their original way of coming here.

Ann tightly held onto Ren, the fear of dying here finally settling in. “Re-Ren? Are we really going to die here?!” Ann broke out of the codename due to the severity of their situation.

Ren shook his head. “Hell no! We’re going to make it, just somehow… _Why a dead-end?!! There’s no danger here so it should be a way out, right?!”_ As Ren’s eyes darted all over the place, Yusuke glanced around as well.

 _“A dead-end……Is this where it ends?”_ Yusuke thought back to Madarame. Maybe his shadow was laughing at the sudden reversal. As Yusuke started thinking back on their last conversation, one certain part stuck out to him.

[That painting….it led me to fame and fortune….it secured my safe haven in this world…] Yusuke assumed it be random gibberish Madarame was saying in order to gain sympathy, but now the saying started giving Yusuke this nagging feeling. Maybe the ‘safe haven’ didn’t just relate to the security he felt in the real world.

Yusuke stood up on his own, leaving Ryuji’s support, as he started walking around himself. _“Perhaps… 'Sayuri’ could be the key.”_ Yusuke took the cover off the painting he held. The moment the cover came off, the wall in front of them started shaking. A certain section of the wall started shaping out the silhouette of a door. Ren realized this was their way out.

“C’mon!! Let’s go!” Haru led the way as she opened the door, everyone else followed behind and soon they found themselves in a room with many different items that ranged in high value. Some could even be considered priceless due to their rarity.

Yusuke glanced around the room. He recognized a few items as he’d witnessed Madarame purchasing them in the past. “Madarame always did have an eye for treasured valuables. Back then, I thought it was merely for the artistic value of such pieces that could provide muse for Madarame’s next works. Now it seems it was only to gain the mere satisfaction of owning such valuable pieces of art and literature.” It seemed Madarame’s desire to obtain the works of others didn’t stop at his pupils or even art itself as there were many different categories of treasures.

Ryuji touched a small stone statue. “If I recall correctly, that cost Madarame 5 million yen.” Yusuke sudden comment made Ryuji look at the piece of rock in horror. Though, it didn’t matter that Ryuji feared breaking it because the palace shook once more, causing many valuable treasures to fall to the ground and break, including the statue.

“Now isn’t the time to be sight-seeing!! Quick there’s another door!” Ren, long since, noticed another way out of the room. As they were leaving the treasure room, Ann noticed a beautiful diamond that hadn’t budged during the shaking of the palace earlier. It was propped up by some support stand. Its beauty and grace seemed eternal, even when it would eventually fall under the collapse of the palace. For some reason, the single gem stood out to Ann despite there being many other items of interest in the room. That initial glance soon turned into a strong desire.

As Haru, with Morgana in her arms, and Ryuji with Yusuke in tow had already left the room, it was only Ann and Ren who were in the last ones to leave.

Ann suddenly wiggled out Ren’s arm’s, making Ren put her down suddenly. “Panther! What are you doing?!!!” Ann’s injuries shouldn’t be healed at the moment, so her actions left him surprised. Ann completely disregarded Ren’s worry and went up to the diamond and carefully removed it from its support stand. It’s unique shape and the fancy vivid blue color made Ann gaze at its illustrious splendor for a couple of seconds.

Ann was suddenly swept off her feet as Ren picked her up once more and started running for the exit. “Panther?! What were you doing?!” Ren then noticed the diamond in her hand. “Panther…Is this why you did that?”

Items from Palaces couldn’t be brought into the real world. Only Palace treasures and a few odd items were somehow the only expectations. As for things such as the diamond in Ann’s hand, Ren assumed it’d disappear from her possession as soon as they left the metaverse.

Ann sadly sighed as she glanced at the seemingly priceless diamond. She knew Ren had every right to question her odd decision. “I just felt it’d be a shame to let it fall with the palace itself.” Even Ann questioned her decision. She knew the rules of the metaverse. None of this was real, so save for the odd exceptions to this rule, every other item would disappear from their possession once they left the metaverse. So why did she choose to ‘save’ this one diamond?

Ren sighed as he saw Ann’s expression. He didn’t know why she did it, but he saw no reason to chide her for it. “Just, please don’t do something like that again. Your life is much more precious to me than that make-believe diamond in your hands.” Even though the crumbling of the palace around them was very loud, Ann could still hear her heart beat loudly at Ren’s confession.

 _“How can he say things like that so easily?”_ The words would sound so much different if they were to come out of her own mouth. Ann could feel an unshakeable will behind every word Ren said whenever he spoke about his affection for her. It didn’t feel like the simple crush that she had for him. It very much sounded like the love she’d always dream about.

Ren and Ann finally met up with the others as they were waiting for them. “What took you so long!?” Ryuji said as he was worried the ceiling above them would fall at any moment.

“Some rubble from above came down, I had to make sure we could safely make it through.” Ren didn’t mention Ann’s little stunt. Ann looked up at Ren and saw he still seemed to be worried about making it out of the palace. His golden eyes still darting everywhere, looking for a way out.

“I don’t recognize this area…..” Ren looked around and saw a hallway they never traveled through before. Ren didn’t feel glad at the new area to explore.

 **“Oddly enough, even I can recognize a few paintings in this room,”** Arsene mentioned the random fact. Yusuke then proceeded to follow up on Arsene’s statement, despite not being able to hear him.

“These paintings….They’re not as famous as ‘Sayuri’ but their fame is still apparent,” Yusuke paused as he saw paintings he once looked to for inspiration for some of his own works. “I don’t know what to feel knowing these works were never his own.” They only took a moment to look at their surroundings before continuing their trek out of the palace. Finally, as if answering their prayers, they saw something they did recognize. It was locked behind a gate, but they saw the front lobby where they obtained the first piece of the map to Madarame’s palace. They came full circle luckily. Ren saw right next to the gate was a switch. Soon, the gate opened, and they rushed for the front entrance, not bothering to go through their original entrance since time was growing shorter and shorter. As the last one out, Ren just stepped outside the museum with Ann in his arms, the ceiling crumbled right behind him, effectively sealing the deal on Madarame’s palace.

The museum started to crumble even more. The stable support that kept the Museum up finally fell, and the rest soon followed. The Museum that once represented Madarame’s pride and glory had finally fallen. To Ren, it had meant that the sin of Vanity had fallen and with its fall, another source of power had returned to the Holy Grail. Every time they changed someone’s heart, it seemed it would eventually return to that prison that once held them. Ren could no longer feel complete satisfaction at the end of a mission, knowing that it would only aid the one who planned to get rid of them at the end of this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Akechi fight wasn't as intense as Madarame's but then again, it's not the last fight Ren's going to have with Akechi. It'll be a long struggle for these two.
> 
> The aftermath for the palace will be coming up next and then the waiting game for the confession, which will mean some slice of life moments for everyone to bond over, especially Ren and Ann. Look forward to it!


	40. Mistakes are Bound to Happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when the music starts playing, I played willpower along with it from Persona 5, so if you want, you can do that as well.

***Outside Madarame’s Atelier/Shack***

  
Reality distorted as 5 people and a cat came out of thin air, if one were unable to see the distortion, in reality, that’s what it would look like. Yusuke stopped using Ryuji’s shoulder to support himself.

“Thank you for your assistance, Skull,” Yusuke said. Ryuji chuckled at the codename at this moment.

“We’re not in the metaverse anymore, Yusuke. You can drop the codenames.” Yusuke eyes slight jumped at the correction.

“You’re right, Ryuji. My apologies.” Ryuji shrugged his shoulders as he just accepted it. No use in trying to say it’s no big deal to a guy who always spoke like this. Haru held the still out cold Morgana in her arms.

“Oh no…” Haru said as she started stroking Morgana’s fur, hoping it made him feel better. “.…..When do you think he’ll wake up?” Haru asked Ryuji and Yusuke. The two looked at each other with different thoughts in mind.

Ryuji glanced at Morgana and then looked off in another direction, seemingly disinterested in the subject. “He’ll wake up eventually. I mean he crashes into shadows all the time in Mementos, so a little tree shouldn’t be much.” Ryuji tried to see if any change was happening in front of Madarame’s atelier. Haru calmed a bit down after the fact was said.

Yusuke nodded as well. “I can confidently say he will be fine as well. Frankly, I’m just shocked we managed to overcome that ordeal when we did.” Haru turned to Yusuke, hoping he was right.

“Are you speaking about Madarame or our escape from the palace?” They did go through two situations that Haru could classify as an ‘ordeal’. Yusuke nodded his head.

“Both can be specified.” Yusuke held his ribs, though the aching was still there, it was subsiding due to the fact they weren’t rushing out of the palace. In time, these pains would go away. Ryuji suddenly recalled something as a flash went through his mind.

“Ah! Right! I was gonna ask?!” Ryuji’s eyes darted back and forth between Morgana and Yusuke. “How’d you guys find that stuff?! That black paint that screwed Madarame in the end.” Their only saving grace. Without that, Yusuke might not be standing here with them, not even to say about the rest of them Yusuke looked at Madarame’s atelier, flashes of the battle coming to mind.

“When Madarame first struck me away, my next course of action was to return to aid you in battle,” Yusuke looked at Haru and Ryuji and bowed slightly, surprising the two. “ My apologies for leaving you for so long. It was just, I stumbled upon something that would aid us in battle.” Yusuke glanced at his right hand.

“When I was propping myself up from the rubble, my hand had suddenly felt a weakness that coursed through it. There was also a sensation of liquid that my hand felt.”

Haru connected the two dots together. “You mean the black paint correct?” Yusuke nodded in response.

“Buckets of the paint were all over the floor and soon a plan started formulating, only there was one flaw,” Yusuke placed his hand on his chest. “Madarame would no doubt place his attention on me when I returned to the battle with a paint bucket in hand.” Haru glanced at the little guy in her hands. Seems fate helped them in this instance.

“Who knew my solution would come crashing down on me,” Yusuke gave an amused smile as he petted the knocked-out Morgana. Morgana groaned, but still stayed out of it. “quite literally might I add.” The joke made Haru and Ryuji smile at Morgana. Ryuji finally went up to Morgana and gave him a pat as well. Ryuji knew how to give his thanks after all, even if it was the one he was irritated with the most.

“Well whata ya know? His fuck-up really did save our asses in the end.” Haru giggled at everyone giving their thanks to Morgana. Well, almost everyone. Haru gave a glance at the two who seemed completely oblivious to the conversation at hand.

“Ann…..You can let go now.” Ren gave a helpless smile as Ann, happily, still clung to him. The danger of the palace collapsing on them had clouded her judgment on her situation, but now that they were safe, Ann finally realized how Ren was carrying her. When Shiho had told her that Ren carried her like a princess in Madarame’s palace, she couldn’t hide the feelings of jealousy that welled up inside her. Why hadn’t he done that for her! but now that jealousy was nonexistent as Ann’s wish had been granted. As Ren attempted to put Ann down, she had thought of a way to stop him from doing so.

Ann suddenly ‘winced’ in pain. Ann held her rib in a dramatic fashion. “Ow~~ I don’t think I can get home like this, Ren. Guess you’ll have to carry me home then~♪~.” Ann sighed in ‘helpless’ tone. With one eye closed, she peeked at Ren’s reaction, hoping he’d give in.

Ren could naturally tell Ann was lying. She wasn’t the greatest faker, but her ploy made him smile in amusement. “I can’t go carrying you in the train like this.” They would look very silly doing that, and what if the train was packed? They would definitely be given odd looks, and attention wasn’t a good thing for them now.

Ann leaned her head in a bit more to Ren’s chest, attempting to get comfy in his arms. “Let’s just walk back then.” Ren’s head tilted to the side as he heard Ann. Was this girl thinking about making him carry her all the way back home?! _“That’s not a small distance, Ann!!!”_ Ren sighed internally and closed one eye, helpless against her cute tactic. Arsene chuckled at the childish behavior.

 **“She obviously wants you to pamper her. Why not indulge her a bit and maybe she’ll give up on it?”** Arsene brought up his view on it. Ren glanced at Ann and saw her looking at him expectantly. Ren’s face contorted between and smile and a helpless frown until finally resting on a smile.

Ren playfully spun around once with Ann in his arms, while Ann giggled in delight. Ren looked into Ann’s eyes while she returned his gaze with her own cheerful eyes. “Oh? I think I’d be the one who’s doing all the walking in that case. You know it’s not a short walk from Shibuya to Yongen?” Ann looked up on her phone how long it’d take.

“It’s only like 20 minutes,” Ann said after looking it up. Ren rolled his eyes as Ann obviously didn’t check hard enough.

“Click on the person walking, Ann.” After hearing Ren, Ann followed his advice and soon her eyes shook slightly, almost unnoticeably, but Ren picked up on it.

 **“C’ mon, Ren! One hour isn’t that much time.”** Arsene made it sound so easy. **“I say, I feel you didn’t even break a sweat in the palace, so you should be fine with this.”**

 _“Said by the one who has wings!!!”_ Ren retorted in his mind. Arsene simply shook his head.

 **“Tomayto, tomahto. It’s all the same.”** Ren groaned internally at Arsene’s answer.

 _“Those are not the same thing!”_ While Ren was speaking to his other self, Ann finished looking at her phone. She coughed as she prepared her defense.

“It’s only an hour walk. No big deal for someone as strong as you. Right?!” The same thing Arsene just said. Ann said that with a charming smile, though as quickly as it came, it shifted to a suspicious look. She looked at Ren with her eyes narrowed. “Unless you have something to say about carrying me?” The insinuation made Ren shudder.

 **“Ooooooooo, You better say something quick or else you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”** Making it sound as if Ren and Ann were a married couple, Ren had no time to retort to Arsene as he did have to think of something.

Ren looked at Ann with a placating smile. “I-I’m not saying anything?! I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Ren chuckled helplessly. Why did this have to happen to him? Was it natural for a guy to carry his girl for almost an hour through the streets of Tokyo?

As Ann was about to say something, she felt her phone vibrate. Her phone had just returned to reality, so the missed calls and messages came through. 2 missed calls from her modeling agency, a text from her mother and father and… a message from Shiho. Seeing the message notification made Ann glance around, barely noticing her best friend wasn’t here.

Ren noticed the quick look around and soon he noticed as well, but there were also 3 pairs of eyes also staring at him and Ann which made him recall their earlier behavior. _“Oh dammit, did we look obvious in front of Yusuke?”_ Arsene cleared his throat, obviously preparing to say something.

Arsene raised his hand as if he was reciting a speech. In a deep, formal tone, Arsene spoke. **“As the two lovers gazed into each other’s eyes, the only thing in their sight was each other. What did the gaze of others matter? Nothing. As the man twirled his lover in his arms, they acted as if they were the only two people in existence. The woman giggled in his arms while the man showed a tender smile as if he held the greatest treasure in the world in his arms. Truly a sight to behold.”** Arsene lightly coughed as he finished his piece. He looked at Ren with that same teasing smile. **“Did that answer your question?”** Ren rolled his eyes internally.

 _“Crystal.”_ Absorbed in his conversation with Arsene, Ren suddenly felt Ann struggling to get down from his arms. He obliged to her request, but before he could ask what was wrong, he noticed Ann bring her phone to ear. Ren held onto the question as he knew she was going to speak with someone. As Ren wondered what he should do, a hand rested itself on his arm. Ren turned around to see a very smug smirk.

“So? Loverboy, are you finally finished?” Ryuji asked so high and mighty. Ren shook his head as he knew it was quite obvious how they were acting. Ryuji looked past Ren and noticed Ann on the phone. “Who’s she calling?”

Haru also walked up to Ren. “ Ren? Do you know where Shiho is? I recall her saying she’d be here around this time.” They didn’t know when they’d finish the palace, so they always told Shiho an estimated time of when they’d be out. It was up to her whether she’d be waiting outside the palace or not, but since this would be the last time they’d journey into Madarame’s palace, Shiho had told them she’d be waiting for them outside. So not seeing her here would cause some worry to surface.

Yusuke took a couple of seconds looking at Ren and Ann, ideas running through his head, but hearing Haru made him put those thoughts in the back of his mind. “ Yes, I recall her saying the same. Shiho doesn’t seem to be the one to break promises so easily.” From her behavior when he drew Ren, Yusuke could tell Shiho was reluctant to stay there for long, but she still went through with it. Shiho kept her promise to the end, though she left much earlier than he was expecting. Yusuke still couldn’t quite understand the reason why Shiho acted like that when she left. It was something he thought to ask her at one point.

Ann finished her call and look towards everyone else. The unhappy frown made everyone feel something happened. “Um, I’m gonna have to go now guys.” Ann looked towards Ren, a bit of disappointment flashed in her eyes. While she wanted to go home with Ren and spend some time together before Morgana woke up, there was something that came up that took precedence over that.

“You’ll have to head home alone, Ren,” Ann said as she started saying goodbye to everyone. Ryuji looked confused at the sudden change in Ann. One moment she seemed like she was on cloud nine, but now she looked like her cat died.

Ryuji took a glance at Morgana. “Hey, Ann? What’s up with you? Thought we were gonna go get something to eat afterward to celebrate?” Ann sighed as she recalled their plans for after the palace. She and Shiho were looking forward to it, though now things changed.

“Shiho said she’s not feeling well, so she went home early for today.” Ann finally revealed. Yusuke brought his hand to his chin, confused why such a little thing could bring a huge change in Ann.

“I’m sure she will recover if given enough time to rest…or is it something very urgent?” Yusuke asked. Ann looked at Yusuke before looking down at her phone with a nervous frown. The text Shiho sent seemed to say it wasn’t serious, but Ann had a gut feeling it wasn’t like that.

“She said she’s fine and that we can go without her, but I don’t buy it.” This feeling Ann had reminded her of when her and Shiho still had to deal with Kamoshida. They always told each other they were doing fine, but the reality was very different than what was said. Ann always felt it was good to trust what Shiho was saying, but Ann did feel something was wrong back then, and she regretted not listening to the feeling she was experiencing back then. Going thorough that same feeling, Ann wasn’t going to make the same mistake again.

Ann looked at Ryuji, a heavy sigh came out. “I know you were looking forward to it, Ryuji, but I can’t ignore Shiho again. I'm sorry.” After hearing Ann say that, Haru and Ryuji realized this wasn’t as simple as they thought it was. Memories of the past few months surfaced.

Haru gently nodded once. “I see... It’s fine Ann. I’m sure Shiho would feel better with you there.” Haru started sharing Ann’s sentiments. It was good to see Ann still showing worry over Shiho and Haru started feeling a bit guilty of not doing the same. Perhaps they shouldn’t just treat Shiho’s experience with Kamoshida as over just yet.

Ryuji scratched the back of his head with a bit of guilt going through his head as well. “It’s cool, It’s cool. I’m not mad or anything…. Maybe we should all go actually?” Ryuji offered, but Ann respectfully declined.

“I’m sorry, Ryuji. If I brought everyone, I’m sure Shiho wouldn’t like me making a big deal about it, especially after telling me it’s nothing like that.” Ann explained. Ryuji saw he didn’t need to press on it more, but Haru tilted her head in worry.

“But….you don’t believe it’s something that simple right?” Haru reminded everyone of what Ann said a couple of moments ago. Ann smiled helplessly as she thought on the kind of person Shiho is.

“Shiho’s…a bit stubborn. In some cases she doesn’t mind asking for help, but there’s others where she feels the need to try and solve it on her own…. usually when it’s too much to handle herself.” Ann shook her head as she used to be so helpless before Shiho like that but now was different. Ann was going to find out what was wrong with Shiho. whether she liked it or not. Ann wasn’t going to let her best friend suffer in silence once more.

Ann went over to pet Morgana, who was still out-cold in Haru’s arms. The little guy purred in delight despite being out cold and that brought a small smile to Ann’s face. “If I brought all of you along, I’m sure she’d clam up and never say anything, but I’m confident I can force it out her if it’s just me!” Ann showed a firm stance on that statement. A pleased smile popped up on Ren’s face as he saw how persistent Ann was. Of course she wouldn’t give up on Shiho, not before or now. That’s the kind of girl he fell for.

“Alright, Ann. Go and see Shiho. I’m sure she needs someone right now whether she knows it or not.” Ann looked at Ren, his smile made her smile naturally. Support from him made Ann feel like she could do anything. Ann looked at her phone and saw she needed to leave now if she was going to get anywhere with Shiho, she’s going to be a tough nut to crack.

“You guys can just go to Tsukishima without me and Shiho. We’ll celebrate together another time!” As she finished speaking, Ann went right in front of Ren, and before he could react, she gave him a peck on the cheek and started rushing towards. “Later!” Ann didn’t give Ren and the others another glance as all that was on her mind was Shiho. The action was starting to become second nature to her.

What Ann didn’t realize was that she sealed the deal in for someone in the group with her kiss. Yusuke turned to Ren and asked the question that had been on his mind all this time. “So you two are in an intimate relationship….correct?”

 **“Welp the panther is out of the bag, Ren. Fess up now and move on.”** Arsene just decided to roll with it. Ren just stood there, eyes still facing forward watching the girl who blew it walk away without a care in the world. Why was is it so hard to keep it a secret?! Was Ann always this loose-lipped?! Ren felt the world would never go along to with any of the plans he made. Ren just shook his head, helpless at the turn of events, and accepted Arsene’s advice. He’d hope Morgana wouldn’t find out anytime soon at least.

“Yeah, We’re dating.” What’s done was done, but Ren didn’t find the outcome too bad, at least.

* * *

  
***Outside Shiho’s House***

  
Ann had just barely arrived at the suburbs where Shiho lived. Shiho’s family was an average middle-class family, but they seemed like the folks that didn’t strive for a better life. They seemed perfectly satisfied with the life they had. Ann stood in front of Shiho’s home, something held her back from letting them know she was here right away. She softly shook her head in an attempt to get her to do something.

 _“He might not be here….but so what if he is? I’m here for Shiho! Not him!”_ Ann took a deep breath and pressed the intercom button, letting them know a guest had arrived. After a few nerve-wracking seconds of silence, a tender voice came through.

“Hello? Who is it?” The voice made Ann sigh in relief. It was Shiho’s mother.

“Hello, Mrs. Suzui, It’s me, Ann!” Ann ‘s mood took a 180 from nervous to cheerful. Shiho’s mother was exactly the kind of person she expected when Ann first met her. Shiho’s mother was extremely gentle and kind-hearted. While Ann noticed some slight shock at first when they first met, it quickly changed to how she always acted around Ann. It felt like she met Shiho all over again, though this one was easier to deal with than her best friend.

“Hold on, let me unlock the door.” Mrs. Suzui opened the door and there, Ann saw that Shiho’s mother looked exactly the same as the last time she saw her. Unlike Shiho who had long hair that was tied up in a ponytail, her mother actually had short hair styled in a curly bob. It was only slightly curly though, not curly enough to want to run your fingers through them, but enough to give them that grace that only an experienced woman could have.

Ann grabbed a strand of her hair from one of her pigtails. _“I remember how envious I was of their black hair.”_ Back then, Ann felt that maybe dying her hair black would help her fit in more, but looking back on it now, that’d practically be changing who she was just to fit in with the crowd.

Ann started twiddling her fingers in her pigtail, thinking on how she would look in black hair. Would Ren have noticed her if not for this hair? It was a question she’d think to ask him later on. Mrs. Suzui just watched as Ann lost herself in her own hair, amused by the cute act.

“Have I ever told you about how beautiful your hair is? Ann-chan?” Shiho’s mother suddenly brought up. The sudden compliment made Ann blush, but also made her smile sweetly as well. This was definitely Shiho’s mother she was talking to.

Ann giggled sweetly as she swayed from side to side in joy. Ann waved one hand back and forth in an embarrassed manner.“Yes, yes you have.” This was why Ann always enjoyed coming to Shiho’s home besides coming to visit Shiho. It was always refreshing to meet someone else who didn’t judge her for her looks and it was an adult at that as well.

Seeing the giddy Ann always brought a smile to Mrs. Suzui’s face. “Well, I guess you’re here to see Shiho and not this old lady. Come on in!” Mrs. Suzui started leading Ann inside the home.

Ann shook her head as she started taking off her shoes. “I’m always glad to see you, Mrs. Suzui and don’t put yourself down, you’re still lookin like a young woman in her early 20’s.” Ann wasn’t saying that to be nice, Shiho’s mother did look much younger than woman Ann had seen in their 30’s.

Shiho’s mother giggled sweetly at the response. “Always such a sweetheart, aren’t you Ann-chan.” Shiho’s mother’s eyes glanced at Ann followed behind her. The beautiful foreigner was always a sight to behold. Soon a sudden curiosity started swelling within, something all mothers possessed when inquiring on the younger generation. Specifically, their experiences with the opposite sex.

Mrs. Suzui coughed as she prepared to ask. “So, Ann-chan, how are you doing in school?” The question made Ann flinch in response. If Ann spoke about recently, she could definitely give a good answer, but it’s not like it was like that at the start. Still, Ann didn’t want to be a downer, so she talked about her recent days in school. Ann mentioned all her new friends, how her grades were, and how she’s feeling more confident as of late. While Ann was talking energetically, Shiho’s mother was silently listening. A satisfied expression on her face. It was always good to see her daughter friend have a good time. It meant Shiho should be having the same experience as well.

Mrs. Suzui’s smile quivered a bit as she remembered how her daughter had come alone a couple of hours ago and yet here Ann was coming to visit. Had they not been together? It was odd since the two were always inseparable back then.

“Um, Ann-chan?” Ann brought her attention back to Mrs. Suzui as she was looking around Shiho’s home while she was speaking. “Were you not with Shiho-chan earlier?” The question made Ann stop for a second, the brief hesitation didn’t escape Mrs. Suzui’s eyes. Ann thought of an excuse right after since she couldn’t disclose the secret of the Phantom Thieves.

“I was busy with something. It was something really important and Shiho couldn’t come along, so she went on home ahead to wait till I got out.” Ann said normally, hoping she didn’t make any blunders. Ann wasn’t really lying either, so she didn’t feel too bad.

Mrs. Suzui wondered what that pause meant, it wasn’t like Ann to have to think of a response like that. The girl usually replied in an instant since she was always one to speak her mind. “ I see, well, Shiho-chan wasn’t feeling so well-

“That’s why I’m here!” Ann said quickly, cutting off Shiho’s mother. “Shiho texted me saying she didn’t feel too good and I rushed over as soon as I was done.” Ann looked at over at the direction to Shiho’s room. “but then she told me it wasn’t serious and told me to not bother.” Ann’s hand’s clench into fists as she said that. Mrs. Suzui could see Ann had a reason for coming to see Shiho. The worries Mrs. Suzui had before had been washed away. It was still clear as day that Ann cared for Shiho.

“I’m not going to leave Shiho alone again. So, can you take me to her?” Ann had an anxious feeling Shiho needed her right now. Mrs. Suzui watched Ann restlessly wait for her answer, the nervous glances to Shiho’s room made Mrs. Suzui’s lips curve into a soft smile.

 _“I’m sorry for doubting you, Ann-chan._ Yes, Yes. How can I refuse when you’re like this.” Mrs. Suzui led Ann to Shiho’s room, but not before asking saying one last thing to Ann. “ Thank you, Ann, for being there for Shiho. I think you’ve been the best thing that’s happened to Shiho in a long time.” The comment made Ann think about her encounter with Shiho.

 _“It should be the other way around….Why would Shiho’s mom say that?”_ When Ann first started talking to Shiho, she’d look like an average girl, the kind Ann envied. Shiho didn’t look like she had any worries in the world. Of course, Ann would like Shiho to treasure their friendship as much as she did, but what Shiho’s mothers said should have been coming out of Ann’s own mouth. Before Ann had any more time to think about it, she started hearing music from Shiho’s room. The music came as surprise to Mrs. Suzui and Ann as it sounded like some metal/rock, the kind Shiho would never listen to.

Mrs. Suzui gave Ann a look of puzzlement, but eventually just smiled. “It seems she’s acquiring some new tastes? Maybe I’ll just leave you two alone.” Mrs. Suzui left back down the way she came, leaving Ann all alone at the front of Shiho’s door. She took a deep breath as she prepared herself. The music might sound weird but maybe it was reflecting what Shiho felt right now. Frustration? Helplessness? Whatever it was, Ann was ready to take anything Shiho was going to throw at her.

Ann opened the door slowly and saw something she’d never forget.

“Hear my call and aid me in battle! **PERSONA!**!!!!!” Shiho took off her very own mask in a very glamorous fashion. She twirled around a bit to make it feel more dramatic. Shiho had her eyes closed when she grabbed the mask and tore it off her face, imitating what she had seen from her friends. The music she put on made her feel as if she was summoning her very own Persona. As she opened her eyes, her little performance came to close as her smile of joy turned into an opened, embarrassed, and shocked frown. Shiho’s face turned beet red immediately as she faced the door to her room to see her best friend staring at her in the same shock she was in.

“A-A-A-Ann…….” Shiho managed to stutter out, her face still as red as a tomato. Countless regrets ran through her head. She felt like some little girl who got caught playing an embarrassing game. As Shiho was about to say something more, Ann turned around, her back facing towards Shiho. Suddenly, Ann hunched over a bit, one of her arms going up to her face, and right after, Shiho heard a stifled laugh.

Shiho’s hands clenched into fists, and veins popped out on her forehead. It was very obvious Ann held back her laughter. Shiho closed her eyes in embarrassment with a slight hint of frustration. Her face still crimson.

Ann turned back around, a ‘composed’ face on her as she looked at her best friend. Shiho opened her eyes with eyes watering out of the embarrassment she was being put through. “Hey, Ann…..you were laughing at me just now….weren't you?” Shiho asked lowly, although it was very obvious, Shiho wanted Ann to admit it.

Ann brought her hands together and tapped on her fingers on each hand. She took a glance around the room as Shiho watched her like a hawk with eyes very narrowed. “Nooooooo~ ♪~” Ann looked back at Shiho, the beet red face that was pouting finally broke that ‘composed’ face Ann was trying to hold. Ann brought her hand to her lips to cover the laugh she was about to let out. “PFFFFFFTTTT-

“ANNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!” A very ‘distressed’ and embarrassed yell echoed at Shiho’s home.   
  
Mrs. Suzui was downstairs in the living room cleaning some things. She smiled as she heard her daughter's yell. "Oh? Would you look at that? Feeling better already."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much shorter chapter, but we get a new update out if it! We now start the descent into the wait for Madarame's confession. Some fluff for the main couple, and some interactions I have planned for certain characters and we might advance some confidants as well! A whole lot planned before we go to Kaneshiro's arc so just sit back and relax for a bit as the story's going on the back burner for a bit.


	41. You can’t but We can.

***Shiho’s Room.***

  
Shiho sat on her bed with her arms crossed. Her face was all hot from the embarrassment she went through earlier. Shiho looked next to her but quickly looked away in annoyance. She was sulking no doubt because of the person next to her. Next to her, Ann happily smiled while she watched Shiho try to calm down. The sight of Shiho trying to ‘summon’ her Persona was very adorable in Ann’s eyes and she is definitely going to use this as ammo for future conversations. Though the sight also made Ann start thinking about something. Did Shiho want a Persona?

Shiho glanced at Ann, her cheeks still red, but it was much lighter compared to her whole face being beet red earlier. “Are you still thinking about it?” Shiho asked as she did tell Ann to stop it. The question made Ann beam at Shiho with joy, which further annoyed Shiho even more. Shiho groaned in response. “I told you to forget it!”

Ann shifted closer to Shiho in response, giggling at Shiho’s mood. “ I’m afraid that’s impossible.” Shiho held her own mouth shut, but Ann could hear a whine inside that wanted to be let free. This was the first time Ann had seen Shiho be so embarrassed, it was usually Ann that was on the losing end, so it was refreshing to be on the other side. Ann light tapped Shiho’s back. “So…. that’s how you think we look like while doing it?” Ann wondered how she looked while summoning her Persona. Was it so enchanting in the way Shiho did it?

Shiho glanced at Ann once again before looking in a different direction. “ Sort of….I may have added a bit of flair to it.” Ann confirmed her suspicions which made her nudge Shiho.

“I knew it. I don’t remember anyone doing it like that.” Ann poked Shiho’s cheek which made Shiho grumble again. Shiho knew Ann was going to run this to the ground with her.

 _“I mean…. I would do the same.”_ Shiho thought as she just decided to face the fire. “So lay it on me…..how lame do you think I am now?” Surprisingly, or maybe not, Ann shook her head.

“Well, it’s really a compliment sorta.” Ann looked at Shiho’s computer. The music player was now on pause as Shiho hurriedly did so when Ann came in at first. “ You know, like some little kid trying to act like-

“UGHHHHHH…..” Ann stopped speaking when she saw Shiho cover her face with her hands. Ann hurriedly explained herself. “Wai-Wait! Not like some kid, more like umm….. You know! Makes me feel like an idol in a way?!!” Ann's cheeks grew slightly red as she told Shiho that. She felt so embarrassed put herself on that kind of pedestal. Even though Ann modeled a bit on the side, she never considered herself as someone people looked up to, that was something she’d never considered being. Seeing Ann blush finally made Shiho relax a bit more and finally crack a smile.

Shiho laid back on her bed. “An idol, huh?” That was what she basically thought about all the Phantom Thieves, people she looked up to, wanted to become like. “I guess that sounds a bit better.” Ann laid down right next to Shiho. They both looked at the ceiling, thinking about what to say next.

“So….what’s got you feeling sick?” Ann finally asked. Shiho sighed as she heard what she was expecting. Why else would Ann come without telling her first?

Shiho shook her head. “Ann, I’m fine. You saw me doing…. ‘that’ so you should know I-

“I do know.” Ann cut Shiho off. “ I know that you’re struggling with something and you’re not telling me. Don’t think the same trick is going to work again.” Shiho grew silent at Ann’s comeback. Shiho glanced at Ann and saw an unhappy frown. In a way, it made her happy to see Ann act this way, Shiho knew she’d do the same if it was Ann. Still, Shiho didn’t want to add any more trouble onto Ann’s life. Things had been starting to go well for Ann now that she had Ren, Shiho’s worries would only be shackles in that happiness.

Shiho turned away from Ann. “You’re just worrying over nothing. Really, I didn’t feel well.” Shiho softly said, though she didn’t know why she didn’t try to sound more convincing. Shiho heard Ann groan, the frustration was obvious.

“Why are you always like this?” Ann said as she reached for Shiho’s shoulder, Shiho’s back still facing her. “Aren’t we best friends?” Ann felt a jitter from the shoulder she held. Ann then heard a soft sigh escape Shiho.

“Ann, of course you are. You’re my bestest friend, but-

“What is there to ‘but’ about then?! What other reason is there to hide something that’s bothering you?!” Ann forcefully turned Shiho around to face her. “I thought we were done with this bullshit when Kamoshida left!!” The name brought back unpleasant memories for Shiho, like a harsh ringing that struck her ears, her eyes jolted which made Ann notice the reaction. Her guess during the walk here might have some truth to it after seeing Shiho act like that. Shiho suddenly focused her eyes again, closing them in response to the slight pain she felt in her heart. A murky darkness surrounded Shiho’s heart.

Shiho shook her head slightly. “It’s because you’re my best friend, Ann. That’s why I won’t say anything.” They had both suffered under Kamoshida’s abuse and yet Ann had already moved on from it while Shiho still suffered from the aftereffects. Why would Shiho think to hold Ann back from the happiness she deserved? Ann had finished her fight with Kamoshida while Shiho was still struggling with hers. Shiho slowly opened her eyes back to see Ann looking at her, her blue eyes focused on Shiho’s complicated expression.

“Shiho…..I’m not leaving until you tell me.” Ann declared. Shiho could feel the strong tone in Ann’s voice, but that only made her sigh on the inside.

 _“That’s right…. you always acted like this…. Right now, and back then….”_ Memories of when Shiho and Ann first became friends surfaced from the deepest parts of Shiho’s mind. The bright and chipper foreigner contrasted greatly with the lonely figure she usually saw before she went up and talked to Ann that day.

“Ann, I-

“It’s about him… isn't it?!” Ann suddenly said. The insinuation made Ann’s words grate on Shiho’s ears. “You’re still thinking about him!” Shiho didn’t respond and instead, her eyes looked somewhere else and closed in defense. Shiho obviously didn’t want to respond, but that alone told Ann all she needed to know. “ Shiho…..He’s gone! He can’t hurt us any-

Something snapped in Shiho when Ann said that. **“I KNOW!!!!!!!”** Shiho suddenly shouted forcefully. Following the shout came absolute silence. Ann was surprised at how Shiho yelled at her since it never happened once in their friendship. The same could be said for Shiho, she didn’t know why she responded to Ann in such a way, it just happened. Shiho grabbed her wrist and averted her gaze from Ann, who looked hurt. Though the worry in Ann’s heart grew more, Shiho obviously needed help because of her reaction right now. Ann looked away as well, unsure of how to speak to the one she usually never had trouble speaking to.

Shiho opened her mouth slightly before closing it again. Speaking was somewhat difficult for her for some reason at the moment. “A-Ann…” Hearing her name being softly said, Ann turned to look at Shiho, who seemed disheartened. “I know he’s gone…and I know he can’t do anything to me anymore….but,” Ann noticed Shiho’s hands trembling.

“I still feel his touch on me,” Shiho’s hand clenched up, still trembling. “there’s even times…I wake up in the night in a cold sweat because I still feel the sensation of his hands at times……” Shiho looked at her own trembling hands, the sight was now starting to become the norm for her. “He haunts me in my dreams at times… and even randomly throughout the day at Shujin…, I’d feel he’d still be there watching me like he usually did,” A soft, pained sigh escaped Shiho’s lips. “…for you…he’s probably gone…but for me….he never left….”

The final line made it feel as if Ann’s heart shattered. “Shi-Shiho…I’m-I’m sorry…..” Shiho glanced at Ann to see those blues eyes starting to water up. The line of sight of those eyes was on her own trembling hands. A smile slowly appeared on Shiho’s face. “Why are you crying?” Ann looked back and gazed directly at Shiho.

“Because I didn’t know you were like this….how could I call myself your best friend when I didn’t notice a thing until today…” Tears already falling down her cheeks, Ann wiped some of them off. “ and….how can I not cry when I see you’re crying as well…..”

Shiho brought her hand to her cheek and noticed it now as well. She was crying. Shiho smiled hopelessly at their situation. The two were the type who got emotional very quickly, evident at how they always cried together when they watched a sad movie or even when some happy scenes were shown, and they cried tears of joy. In some ways, they were two peas in a pod.

“God…. This is why I didn’t want to tell you…” Shiho tried to wipe away all her tears and shook her head. “This is only going to make us both be in pain…..I’d rather it just be me-

Suddenly, Ann tackled Shiho. Forcing Shiho to be on her back while Ann was on top of her. Shiho stared wide-eyed at the position they were in. If her mother were to come in and stumble upon them, Shiho felt she’d get asked if she felt something else for her best friend.

Wondering if her friend was suddenly going to start swinging that way, Shiho threw her hands up to stop Ann. “A-Ann?!!! Wha-What’re you doing?!!! You still have-RWENNN?!!!!” Shiho’s cheeks on her face were suddenly spread as Ann had grabbed them and started pulling on them, evidently distorting Shiho’s words at first.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!!” Shiho said in pain as she struggled to get Ann’s hands off her face.

Ann tried to keep her hold on them. “ I’m trying to get you to open that mouth of yours a bit more!!!!” Shiho looked a bit stunned at Ann’s response before wincing in pain at her cheeks being pinched and spread. “What’s this about not wanting me to be in pain?!! I don’t want you to be in pain, Shiho!! So just tell me!!!! What’s hurting you?!!!!” Shiho was struggling to get Ann’s hands off her. Shiho could feel the tears off Ann’s face drip down onto her own face.

“YOU ARE, ANN!!!!!!” Shiho tossed and turned and eventually got rid of Ann’s grip and reversed their positions with Shiho being on top and Ann being on the bottom. Ann stared wide-eyed at Shiho who was on top of her.

 _“Oh god…I just realized how we look right now.”_ Ann thought before having two hands reach for her face. The pain started to come to her as her cheeks were pulled the same way she was doing it to Shiho. Ann grasped at Shiho’s arms, trying to pull them off. “What are you doing?!!!!!!”

“Consider this pain small compared to what’d you feel if I did open up to you!!!!” An old smirk appeared on Shiho’s face. Though it was short-lived as Shiho saw Ann’s hands reach for her cheeks before a familiar pain returned to her. “LET ME GO!!!!” The two stared at each other in opposition.

“NOT UNTIL YOU OPEN UP TO ME!!!!!” Ann yelled back. Drips of Shiho’s tears came down onto her face. Seeing Shiho’s tears and expression continued to make Ann feel more guilty. Why did Shiho still have to suffer even after he left? Why couldn’t she share that pain with her? Ann put more force into her grip on Shiho, trying to get Shiho to say something, with a hint of frustration at her best friend.

Shiho winced more at the sudden force. “AND I TOLD YOU I CAN’T BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU TOO MUCH!!!!” Shiho fiercely responded. Ann was very stubborn at times. Sometimes that nature of her’s was very irksome and the other times, it was an admirable trait that made her who she is. This was one of the few times that Shiho was feeling both of those instances right now. Why didn’t Ann just listen to her?! But there was a tinge of contentment that Ann wouldn’t give up on her. Shiho couldn’t lie that there was a bit of fear Ann would choose to listen to her readily, making her feel as if she didn’t matter to Ann.

The two girls didn’t stand down and kept ahold of each other. They were yelling at each other while they kept pulling on each other’s cheeks. Shouting how they cared for each other in one way or another. It was an odd sight, like two children having a small scuffle, but it was wholesome in a way. They both refused to back down because they cared for the other deeply. After a few minutes of thrashing about, they both had a silent truce and let go of each other to tend to their own cheeks. Two pairs of cheeks pricked every couple of seconds making them get even more frustrated at the other.

“Jeez….Why are you so difficult to work with?….” Ann said as she caressed her cheeks. The stinging pain still not subsiding.

“Right back at cha.” Shio replied while doing the same thing as Ann. A small silence cane between them.

“……Are you really not going to say anything?....even though you’re feeling…like that?” Ann quietly said. Shiho didn’t respond for a couple of moments, possibly trying to find the right words to say.

“…….I’m sorry, Ann. I can’t. Not to you.” The words stung at Ann more than the pain in her cheeks. “I can’t talk about those kinds of things with you…because I’m scared I’ll ruin what you’ve managed to get, Ann.” Shiho lightly smiled as she remembered how Ann and Ren looked together, specifically Ann. It looked like Ann never experienced the abuse under Kamoshida and Shiho wanted to keep it that way. Why bring up those terrible memories with Ann just for her own sake?

Their backs facing each other, they couldn’t see the expression of the other. They both seemed to forget about the pain in their cheeks and just looked down at themselves. This was the first time they were at odds with each other. Shiho looked at her phone and noticed the time.

“….Dad’s going to be here soon….I’d rather you be at home before he gets here.” Shiho said suddenly.

Ann turned around to look at Shiho who still had her back to her. “Shiho!! We’re not done-

“We are done, Ann,” Shiho said seriously. Cutting Ann off wasn’t something Shiho normally did since they always heard each other out, so this marked the day that ended. Shiho slowly sighed at Ann’s silence. “Ann…I’m not doing this because I hate you….I’m doing it because I care about you…” Right after she said that, Shiho heard Ann get off the bed. When she turned around, she saw Ann was already at the door of her room, her back facing Shiho.

Ann had her hand on the door handle as if she was about to leave. “Doing this because you care about me? I’m sure we both thought the same when ‘he’ was still at Shujin.” With that said, Ann opened and shut the door fiercely and left Shiho’s room.

Shiho was left with a myriad of emotions and it all led to one question. Was this the way she should have handled things with her best friend?

* * *

  
***Yongen-Jaya***

  
The sun had set, and the blue sky was getting darker and darker as nighttime was coming close. The streets in Yongen were empty because mostly everyone had gone home in preparation for the evening to end. Ren was sitting on a bench as he looked at the depressed person next to him. He put his hand on her shoulder, hoping to ease her.

“Ann…You did your best, not everything works out perfectly at first.” Ren gave Ann his view on the situation. Arsene nodded his head, even though no one could see him agreeing.

“Ren’s right, Lady Ann! Shiho just needs time until she can open up!” Morgana encouraged ‘his’ Lady Ann.

Hearing the two didn’t bring Ann’s spirit up. She still had her hands under her chin, looking straight ahead with those same eyes full of distress.

Ann shook her head. “No! I didn’t do my best! If I did my best I would have gotten something out of her but!!! I didn’t……” Ann threw her head back on the bench, her face now looking towards the sky bleakly. “I’m a terrible friend, aren’t I?”

“NO! Lady Ann! You are the most benevolent women I have ever met. Shiho is lucky to have a friend like you to care about her!” Morgana paused to get the point he was saying to get across. “Perhaps all Shiho needs is time to collect her thoughts. It’s no easy issue after all….”

Ann stayed silent at Morgana’s response. How long would it take then? Ann couldn’t just sit by and let Shiho stay like that. Ann couldn’t imagine going through all that stuff Shiho was saying.

 _“Nightmares…about him…That sounds awful….Why did I not realize sooner…..”_ Ann silently thought. Morgana’s ears drooped down at Ann’s grief. Seeing the normally cheerful girl be like this was heartbreaking to him. It didn’t fit the girl he fell in love with.

“Ann…. Maybe you should consider what Shiho said.” The sudden comment made Ann and Morgana look at Ren in surprise. Was Ren taking Shiho’s side?

Ren faced a piercing glare from the one who usually looked at him gently. He’d obviously struck a nerve just now. “Are you telling me to just leave her!? How can you say that, Ren?!” Ann couldn’t believe her boyfriend would be saying this to her. Ren knew how important Shiho was to her so how could he think to say something like that?!

Even though being glared at by his girlfriend was unsettling, Ren still held his ground. Ren shook his head at Ann. “I’m not saying that, but think about what Shiho’s saying. The things she’s going to talk about…can you listen to her wholeheartedly without being affected by them?” Ren’s question made Ann pause to think about it. “Can you give Shiho the advice she needs?”

The topic was obviously about that man. Suguru Kamoshida. The plague that haunted her’s and Shiho’s first year at Shujin. His relentless attempts to try and get her to sleep with him were too many to count, and the thought of sleeping with him was nauseating to think about it for a fraction of a second. Whenever his hands got too frisky for her liking, even the fact that he touched her made her want to vomit. Still, she withstood all that for Shiho, and only because of Shiho. Ann felt like a sudden miasma of repulsive nature started permeating through her entire body as if Kamoshida had started making his advances towards her again.

“Ann/Lady Ann!” Two shouts snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked at Morgana and Ren who looked at her with worry.

“Lady Ann! Are you ok?!” Morgana put his paws on her lap to hopefully sooth her. The question made Ann pause a bit.

“Wh-Why are you asking me that? Of course, I’m fine?” Ann didn’t know why Morgana asked her that. She was only thinking about Kamoshida.

Ren reached for something in his bag. A small handkerchief was pulled out as Ren reached for Ann’s face.

“You went pale and were sweating all of the sudden, Ann. Shaking a little bit too.” As soon as Ren’s hands touched her face, a sudden cool feeling permeated through her body. As if his touch cleansed away those unpure feelings she currently felt while thinking of Kamoshida. Ann looked at Ren while he wiped the sweat off her face.

It was at that moment, Ann realized something. _“Is….Is that how you’re feeling now?.... Shiho….”_

Ren saw Ann went silent all of the sudden. He gently wiped her sweat off. “Do you see? I’m not saying this because I can’t believe you can't do it, I’m saying this because I know….You can’t be the one to help her, Ann.” Ren told Ann the truth she herself realized just now. It wasn’t just Shiho who hadn’t recovered, Ann to an extent, was also in the same boat.

Ann closed her eyes in pain. Realizing the fact now still didn’t diminish her desire to rid Shiho of these feelings. “If I can’t help Shiho….Who will?”

Ann felt a hard knuckle gently tap her forehead like a gong that expelled the depressing thoughts she was beginning to formulate. Ann opened her eyes to see Ren’s lips curve into a small smile. “Who said you’re only one Shiho has,” Ren said as he showed Ann his phone. Ann saw a personal chat, between Shiho and Ren only, and Ren had already sent Shiho a message, the time the message was sent was before he met up with Ann.

* * *

 

***Shiho’s room***

  
Shiho was in her bed covers getting ready for the night. She decided to go to bed earlier than usual because she couldn’t stand feeling like this and already wanted today to be over. The lights were off as Shiho got into her bed covers, she barely noticed her phone that had been on her table stand all this time. She felt it had been the longest time she’d been apart from her cellphone and grabbed it to see if any messages came from Ann. Though she would be surprised to see so many messages be sent to her directly, and none of them from Ann.

(Ryuji ➜ Shiho: Hey, Shiho! Heard you were working out before we ate ramen with Yusuke. Let’s head over some time together! We can hit the punching bag and I can take all the heat you’re packing, so lay it on me! I’ll be there for you on the fly Shiho!)

(Haru➜ Shiho: Shiho-chan, I know you’re going through a hard time right now and I wanted to let you know I’m here for you. Let’s go for some coffee just like before and have a nice long talk. I’m willing to be there for you as you are for me. I know I’m not close to you as Ann-chan is, but I want to one day reach that point as well! So please reach out to me when you have the time.)

(Yusuke ➜ Shiho: Forgive me for suddenly messaging you. I hope you are doing well, and if not please do not hesitate to reach out to me. You have done me a favor that I have not repaid yet. So I hope to gain the chance to do so whenever you feel the need to ask for my services. I have not asked about your circumstances, but from the tone of the others, it is no doubt terrible to experience alone. Please know that there are things one cannot do alone, it is best to rely on others in your time of weakness as I have learned that today as well. Best wishes, Shiho.)

(Ren➜ Shiho: Shiho, I had a feeling this wasn’t over from a while ago, but I hoped I was wrong, That doesn’t seem to be the case with Ann leaving like that. I hope you’re doing fine and if not, don’t hesitate to call me or any of the others. We’re all here worrying about you that we couldn’t even really enjoy the food without you and Ann. My phone’s always open, and if you need to talk in person, just say so. I won’t say no. Also, Morgana says ‘Your happiness is ‘Lady Ann’s’ happiness, so please get better’. We’re all friends, Shiho, let’s not act like strangers. Hope to hear from you soon.)

The dark room only had the light from the cellphone screen to illuminate the room. In the silent dark room, sniffling could be heard.

“What are these guys saying? God dammit did Ann tell them?!” Despite saying so in an irritated tone, her face and the feelings she felt told a different story. Shiho looked at the phone screen in her hands with a messy smile, tears dripping down her cheeks with a runny nose.

* * *

  
***Sakura Household***

  
[What are these guys saying? God dammit did Ann tell them?!] After hearing that, Futaba then heard the faint sound of crying, though, she felt it wasn’t out of sadness but joy instead. On one of Futaba’s other screens were the text messages the group sent to her. Futaba mused for a couple of seconds while her hands were on her keyboard, ready to type something, but after a couple of minutes, she shook her head and put them away from the keyboard. She wasn’t anything close to a friend to Shiho so she couldn’t offer any words of encouragement.

[Thank you…. Alibaba….thank you…]

Those words Shiho said back then, was she like this before or after that was said? Futaba mused as she felt the words from before didn’t have the weight they used to anymore. Futaba even felt like she still hadn’t saved the girl she thought she did.

Futaba pulled up some footage from Madarame’s estate. Though the security company attempted to secure the connection, it was mere child’s play to her since she had hacked into government property before. Futaba saw footage of Madarame going under some extreme anger and tearing his place apart, soon after, he calmed down all of the sudden and started moping about his life. It was an odd sight and Futaba assumed it was the work of those guys, The Phantom Thieves.

“…..I’ll keep this to myself for now… Ask them why this happened later.” Futaba said, making it seem like she was suspicious of their actions, but in back of her head, there was a slight need to protect them as well.

* * *

  
***Yongen-Jaya***

  
“Yo-You did that…..You guys all did?” Ann said, a bit surprised of the idea they came up with. Ren smiled at the reply.

“We couldn’t let you do it all alone. Shiho’s just not only your friend anymore, Ann.” It wasn’t only because Shiho was Ann’s best friend, Shiho was his friend now as well and even if they weren’t that close, Ren would never hesitate in helping someone in need. It was just something that is second nature to him. Ann stared at Ren for a couple minutes, wondering how Ren came to be the person he is and thanking whichever woman or man that raised such a good person.

Suddenly, Ann tackled a hug onto Ren, containing all her heartfelt feelings for him. “Thank you, Ren!” While surprised by the open affection Ann was showing in front of Morgana, Ren didn’t hesitate to return her embrace with his own.

“La-Lady Ann!!! I helped as well!!!” Morgana said as he became envious of the hug. Casting a glance at Morgana and then smiling at him, Ann let go of Ren and gave Morgana one as well.

“Thank you too, Morgana.” Ann gave him an earnest hug as well. Though the love she gave Ren wasn’t there, she did appreciate Morgana’s interest to help Shiho. Ann made sure to make a mental note of thanking everyone else as well. Morgana was in pure ecstasy as he enjoyed being in Ann’s embrace. Morgana raised a paw towards Ann’s cheek, which set off a firework of pain in Ann’s cheek.

“AHHHHH!!!!” Ann let go of Morgana suddenly, making him fall to the floor, though luckily, cats usually landed on their feet.

“La-Lady Ann? What did I do?!” Morgana saw Ann looking at him with an annoyed frown.

“You touched my cheek!” Ann rubbed her cheek as the pain that had subsided came back with burning new energy. With her cheeks twitching in pain, Ann glanced at Morgana’s paw, she felt something sharp touch her as well. “Give me a warning next time you do that, Morgana!”

Morgana looked downcast at the moment he just ruined for himself. If only he kept his paws to himself. With ears drooped down, Morgana looked at Ann. “ I’m sorry, Lady Ann.”

After seeing Morgana’s expression, Ann suddenly came to her senses. “No, No… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have lashed out like that at you.” It was just in the spur of the moment that she said that, if she was clear-headed, she wouldn’t have reacted as harshly. Morgana shook his head at Ann’s apology.

“No, Lady Ann, Shame on me! I forgot to be delicate with a face like yours and in my eagerness, I’ve harmed the very thing I vowed to protect!” Morgana looked at his paws. “I’m going home to train myself!”

Ann looked at Morgana, rubbing her cheek, but stopping as soon as she heard Morgana. “Ehhhh???” Ann let out. “What do you mean by training????!!!”

“Training!” Morgana responded as if saying that was enough. Morgana walked away from Ren and Ann. “Don’t worry, Lady Ann!! I’ll be back, and even more dashing and delicate than before!” He dashed into the distance, trying to seem as heroic and exuberant as always.

All three of them watched Morgana leave, a bit lost on how to respond. **“He does realize it’s getting late? Right? What kind of training could he possibly do???”** Arsene said as the night sky had already come. Ann brought her hand to her forehead, dumbstruck by what she just did.

“All I did was apologize! Now I’ve set something off in him….” Ann wondered what she’d have to experience because of this. Ren simply grinned as he saw Morgana was no longer here.

“You know…. There’s something good that came out of that.” Ren looked at Ann who started massaging her cheek again.

“Oh really? What?” Ann said as she expected some witty comeback from Ren.

“Well…” Ren inched a bit closer to Ann on the bench. “It’s just the two of us right now.”

“O-Oh….Yeah, that is good, huh?” Ann said, those cheeks flushing like they usually did.

 **“What about me?”** Arsene said, reminding Ren of his presence.

“Yup! Just the two of us.” Ren repeated again. Ann tilted her head, not knowing why Ren just repeated himself.

 **“Ohhhh, I see.”** Arsene said, sighing at how ‘heartless’ his other self was being right now. **“Fine, Fine. I know when I’m not wanted.”** Arsene ‘woefully’ said as he started floating away to Leblanc. **“I expect you to return with a buncha lipstick all over you!”** Ren smirked at Arsene’s final comment as he disappeared around the corner of Leblanc. Now it was surely just the two of them.

“What’s got you all grinning for?” Ann said, her feelings from before all gone, just seeing that odd grin on his face would always put a smile on her own face.

“I get to be alone with you. That’s what.” Though the happiness was short-lived when he noticed it was getting very late. He couldn’t keep Ann that long. When Ren was thinking about something to end the night off, he decided to bring up a promise they made back then.

“So….Ann. do you remember that promise we made?” Ren asked.

Ann took a couple of seconds to think about it, but so much had happened, it was a bit hard to recall exactly what Ren was talking about. It didn’t help he was being ambiguous about it either. “I’m kinda drawing a blank here.”

“Well….It was before we met Yusuke….We were talking about exams…” Ren started giving her hints. Ann’s face scrunched up at the mention of her studies, but soon she gasped as she remembered something. Suddenly becoming very timid, she grasped her red leggings as the thought suddenly plagued her mind.

“Ummm…. You mentioned a date….right?” Ann nervously said. To her, this wasn’t just any date, it was their first date as a couple. The possible standard that would see how compatible they really were.

“Yeah….I was thinking, with us stealing Madarame’s heart, we’ll be waiting for the change of heart for a while, so we got a lot of spare time on our hands.” Ren said while dragging out his main point.

“Uh-Huuhhhhh….” And Ann was eating it all up. She waited patiently to hear the words she was hoping for. Her lips beaming at him while she inched a bit closer to him.

Seeing her expectant gaze, Ren couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. “So…if you’re not busy on Sunday, Morgana being with Haru, we could-

“I’d love to….” Ann didn’t even let Ren finish his sentence before giving her answer.

“You don’t even know where I’m taking you. Sure you want to agree so suddenly?” Ren asked. If Ann didn’t enjoy it, it'd be a huge failure on his part.

Ann brought her finger to her chin in thought but quickly gave Ren her answer. “It’s fine. I trust you, isn’t that what you always tell me to do?” Ann gave Ren a sly smirk as she got off the bench and stood in front of Ren, looking down at him while he looked at her. “Besides, spending time with you is more than enough so I don’t really care where you take me.”

“I’m glad you trust me so much then.” Ren got off the bench as well and stood in front of Ann. Grasping those small delicate hands, Ren continued to gaze into those blue eyes he always lost himself in. To him, Ann was truly a one of a kind girl. As he attempted to caress her cheek, she surprisingly stopped him from doing so.

“Umm, it still hurts from before, so for today, can you not do that?” Ann reluctantly said. She always enjoyed how intimate Ren got, but for today, she just didn’t want anyone touch her cheeks. “I’m so going to bring this up with Shiho tomorrow.”

“Why did you even start pulling on her cheeks anyway?” Ren couldn’t understand Ann’s reasoning in doing that. It was such a tense moment and then Bang! Ann did that.

Ann sighed to the question. “I figured Shiho would open up if I broke that tension. You know, maybe we laugh about it after and she finally tells me, but it didn’t happen that way.” Ann held her cheek, a stinging pain came as she touched herself. She winced in response. “I didn’t expect for her to hold on so stubbornly, now I’m like this for now.” Ann sighed again at her state, she probably couldn’t get a kiss goodbye from Ren like this.

Ren also had the same thoughts, though unlike Ann, he thought of a different answer. “Well, it’s getting late, I don’t want to keep you too long.” Ren glanced at Ann and ‘noticed’ something. “Oh! Before you leave, there’s still some sweat leftover.” Ren reached for another handkerchief.

Ann blushed at the fact. “ _God, I feel so dirty now!_ ” Having her boyfriend clean up after her was much more awkward now that she was more clear-headed. Feeling him wipe her face down was relaxing, but she couldn’t wait to get home and take a bath.

“There!” Ren said as he finished. As Ann was about to thank him and go home, he surprised her.

Ann could feel a soft pair of lips on her forehead. Her hair had been pushed away while Ren had planted a kiss on her unexpectedly. For some reason, this style of affection was much more tender than a kiss on the cheek or lips. Perhaps it was because it was usually only used on children most of the time, from parent to child. Though, maybe because of that, that Ann could feel a sort of innocence from this kind of kiss. His feelings for her weren’t covered up at all, it was pure affection for her. As if this didn’t cause her cheeks to flare up, the next thing Ren did, sent Ann on her way home with a beet red face.

“Good night, Ann. I love you.” As she covered her forehead in shock, Ann looked up and saw gray eyes that were so captivating as they stared down into, what she felt like, her very soul. The glasses he wore didn’t hide the roguish nature Ren sometimes emitted in the metaverse. His lips curved into a small smirk as he knew he got her.

Ren and Ann parted ways after that. Ren had a good night’s sleep as the image of Ann’s flustered face was enough to have him got to bed with a smile on his face. Though Ann had trouble going to sleep because she couldn’t get the image of Ren’s seductive look he gave her out of her mind. Regardless, it was a good night for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I'm late in saying this, but P5 Royal.... Pretty excited for that to come out. A whole year till it comes out too, gives me a sort of deadline for this fic to be over or hopefully close to the finish. IT could turn out differently, but lets say i have even more of a reason to finish this fic now. Using this hype to pump out these chapters!
> 
> Thanks for reading the chapter and Hope to see you on the next one!


	42. Masks We Wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've changed the texting format. Figured this is much easier to work with than the previous one, so hope you guys like the change as well!

***Shibuya Plaza***

It was never quiet in the center of Shibuya. Crowds of people walking in all directions and conversations of just about any topic always passed by Haru’s ears. Whether it be about upcoming movies releases, new clothing items going on sale, a new dish at some restaurant, topics on favorite hang-outs for some people, and many more other topics. Snippets of these conversations always seemed to interest her, but they always started at some random point, and before she could piece together the context, the people who were speaking would usually leave out of her hearing distance. Though there was one particular conversation that had Haru puzzled. It was between a seemingly enthusiastic couple. She had watched the couple leave with her hand to her chin in puzzlement.

_“S &M….I wonder why that couple was so eager to continue it? Is it something couples normally do? Perhaps I could suggest it to Ren and Ann-chan?”_

The innocent Haru had no idea what acts the couple that just left had committed. The fact she was even thinking of recommending it to Ren and Ann as a means to improve their relationship could be an obvious sign of this. Haru brought her phone up to see the message Shiho had left her.

SS: I’m on my way, be there in a bit.

Just as Haru checked it, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Haru looked up from her phone to see Shiho looking at her with a smile.

“I didn’t take that long, did I?” Shiho noticed her message on Haru’s phone. She hoped the reason wasn’t that she made her senpai wait too long. Haru playfully shook her head as she got up from her seat. The spot they were at now was only their meet-up spot and they would now start heading to their actual destination. Shiho scratched her head as she looked around.

“We could have just met at the café. Why meet up here and then go there?” Shio asked as it didn’t make much sense to her.

Haru giggles at Shiho’s confusion. “The fun in the journey is being together with someone.” Haru gripped one of her wrists behind her back as she merrily moved next to Shiho. “Wouldn’t you say having a nice walk could be a great chance to know about each other.” Shiho smiled at the explanation as they started making their way to the café they planned on going to.

“I’m sure we could still do the same if we just sat over a nice cup of coffee.” Shiho paused as she thought of something. “Say…Haru.” Shiho waited for Haru to turn to face her as her attention was somewhere else for a second. “We’re not going to be talking about …. ‘that’ right?”

Haru’s eyes shot up as she noticed what Shiho was talking about. Haru hurriedly shook her head and waved her hand back and forth. “Oh! No, No, No! Something like that should be saved for somewhere more private and besides….” Haru smiled sweetly at Shiho, her eyes embodying that motherly kindness she always seemed to radiate. “Today, we’re only here have a fun day together! I want you to be smiling most of the time, Shiho-chan!”

Shiho breathed a sigh of relief. “Great. I kinda want to just relax today. School was killer and Ann being….her today, didn’t really help.” Shiho sighed again at Ann’s attitude towards herself today. Always avoiding eye contact, the cheeks she pulled on the day before, puffing up at her, and how Ann always dragged Ren with her whenever she didn’t want to talk to Shiho. It was a classic Ann tantrum. Haru lightly giggled as she lightly scratched her chin at Ann’s behavior today as well.

“It seems something happened between you two yesterday,” Haru said.

Shiho took a couple moments to formulate how to express yesterday. “If had to say….I guess we had our first fight yesterday as best friends.” Shiho paused a bit again as she took in the words she just said. While Shiho hoped Ann wouldn’t hold it against her for not saying anything, Shiho still stood by her choice. Ann’s happiness was her own as well. Ann was doing enough already by just being her best friend.

Haru watched Shiho’s expression turn serious a bit and decided to put an end to it. “Shiho-chan?” Haru waited for Shiho’s attention to shift to her. Haru brought her fingers to the ends of her own mouth and pointed upwards forcing a smile on herself. “Today is smiles only, Shiho-chan!”

The silly act stunned Shiho for a couple of seconds before making her hold her giggles back. “Pfft, What was that, Haru?” It was something so childish that should have only worked on children but seeing Haru doing anything pure was enough to put a smile on anyone’s face. Seeing the smile on Shiho’s face now, Haru nodded at herself in satisfaction.

“My mother always told me the enjoyment of others is something you should always strive for.” Haru looked at the streets full of people and wondered how they went about their days. She paused her gaze at a little girl and her mother.

“Your mother, huh? You know, you always talk about your father, but what about your mother? What’s she doing?” Shiho asked as the topic was never brought up. Hearing the question made Haru’s smile stutter for a bit before calming down. Her cheerful expression turned to a calm one.

“My mother passed away when I was a child.” The calmly delivered reply made Shiho turn dead quiet. She felt she stepped on a landmine with this one. Shiho coughed nervously as she thought of what to say next.

“O-Oh….I see that’s too bad…… _THAT’S TOO BAD??? THAT’S WHAT I COME UP WITH?!!!_!” Shiho inwardly chided at herself. Not surprisingly, Haru guessed Shiho’s internal struggle and giggled gently, hoping to ease her friend.

“It’s fine. She passed away during my childhood. So it’s been a long time since then.” Shiho saw Haru’s expression not changing in the slightest when talking about her late mother. Her completely calm eyes continued to gaze at the people of Shibuya. “I’ve long since accepted her parting, but lately, these days I wish she was still alive.” The little girl and her mother had already past by them, but the image of the two still repeated in Haru’s mind. The image of a father, mother, and a little girl between her parents came forth from the deepest reaches of Haru’s memories. A peaceful time before her father’s change. Haru shook her head, now was not the time to be thinking these thoughts. Her priority today was making Shiho enjoy herself.

Haru turned her attention to Shiho who looked at her with slight worry. “We can talk about that another day, Shiho-chan.” Shiho looked down for a moment before nodding her head slightly. Shiho could tell this was a heavy topic and for today, they were just trying to enjoy themselves.

“Well, just know that since you’re helping me with my problems, I’ll help you too, Haru,” Shiho promised. Haru warmly received the offer for help.

“It’s a promise.” Haru sealed the deal for Shiho, not that Shiho minded anyway. As they moved to their destination, Haru noticed the giant T.V screen on one of the buildings in Shibuya. For some reason, her gaze lingered on it.

“Haru? What’s on T.V?” Shiho noticed the gaze and looked at the T.V, but only saw the news talking about some political debate. “Are you into politics?” Shiho wasn’t a big fan of old men and women talking about the inner struggles of the country, but maybe if Haru showed interest, maybe she should as well. That and maybe she could find some intel on their next big target. A corrupt politician did sound like a pretty grand target for the Phantom Thieves to grow even more famous. Still, that did seem a little ridiculous as well, but maybe Shiho shouldn’t think about that with the kind of work the Phantom Thieves did.

Haru shook her head at the inquiry. She grabbed her chin as her head tilted a bit, puzzled by the feeling she felt. “No, just…a feeling I had.” Haru’s gaze never left the big screen for a couple of minutes as if she was waiting for some news of some kind.

“….Haru?” The strange behavior was making Shiho feel uneasy. What was Haru waiting for?

“It’s strange….” Haru felt something would happen but knew nothing would. She wasn’t expecting any news at all and yet, looking at this big screen made her feel a foreboding of some kind. Haru quickly shook her head and turned her attention back to Shiho.

“Let’s get going, Shiho-chan!” Haru merrily started her way back to their destination. The sudden change made question marks appear over Shiho’s head, but she slowly followed behind Haru. As Shiho was expecting Haru to have returned to normal, she was hit with a question she never saw coming.

“So…Shiho-chan. Do you know what S&M is?” The question made Shiho stumble over herself and almost fall over.

* * *

***Ogikubo***

  
The sounds of kitchen utensils, clinking and clanking, and people chattering filled the room while Ren and Ryuji were waiting for their ramen. The boiling of the ramen enticed the people who waited for their food and the smell that wafted through the restaurant only enticed that hunger.

It was a bit awkward for Ren to walk in the ramen restaurant again when the owner came to check up on him regarding the ‘incident’. Though he also thanked Ren since business became quite busy after people caught of wind of a ramen so spicy that it made someone faint. So luckily, Ren guessed so anyway, the meals were on the house to make up for what happened. Ryuji slapped Ren’s back enthusiastically.

“At least one good thing came outta you passin out on us.” Ryuji grinned as the memory made him laugh. Ren stared Ryuji, deadpan as he knew who was responsible for the mess in the first place.

“Yeah, Whoopie.” Ren twirled his finger in the air as he watched the chef prepare their meals. Ryuji let out an embarrassed chuckle as he saw how Ren reacted.

“C’ mon dude, I said I was sorry. Didn’t know you were THAT bad with spicy foods.” Ren finally let out a chuckle as he saw Ryuji scratch the back of his head as he was a bit lost on how to proceed.

“It’s fine. I’m not too hung up on it and…I was the one who ate it, so can’t blame you that much on it.” Ren looked at his phone to see if he got any new messages from anyone, specifically from Ann. She had a photoshoot today and couldn’t hang out until later today, but Ren didn’t mind it. Time to themselves was also a necessary part of a healthy relationship. Didn’t mean he didn’t want to be with her right now though.

“Cool!” Ryuji inwardly sighed in relief. He fumbled around with his phone as well as the ramen was getting ready. He stretched his legs as the two boys did just finished running and recently finished a certain ordeal with himself. When Ryuji suggested to Ren that they should exercise in preparation for future Palace and Mementos explorations, he didn’t consider Ren to always asking when the next session would be. Ryuji guessed Ren would come with consideration out of their friendship and then eventually stop working out with him once enough time passed by, but Ren was always raring to go again.

Ryuji rubbed his cheek, the pain from the beating he got earlier was small compared to what it was a few hours ago.

“Seems like you're still hurtin from that beatdown you got?” Ryuji turned to Ren who said that. He was typing something on his phone.

“Yeah, the beatdown you watched without missing a beat.” Ryuji hoped there wasn’t any bruise on his face. “You know how much care goes into making a face as charming as mine?” Ryuji held his chin in appreciation of himself. Ren smiled lightly as he rolled his eyes.

“Not much I’m guessing.” Ren didn’t assume Ryuji to be the type to get up early and look ‘nice’. Ryuji nodded his head in agreement.

“You’re right. My face is just naturally this charming.” Ren put his phone down at that.

“Of course you are.” Ren lightly chuckled after saying that.

A few moments of silence came between them. Ryuji propped his head up with his hand. There was something he needed to get off his chest. He looked at Ren who just mindlessly watched their food getting ready, it seemed like he was trying to understand something.

“Hey, Ren.” Ryuji finally said something. Ren turned his attention back to Ryuji, leaving the analyzing of ramen making for later.

“So, this isn’t like me, but I wanna say….Thanks.” Ren tilted his head slightly at the sudden gratitude.

“Ummmm….No problem man…..” Did it really mean much to Ryuji if Ren said he found him charming? He was being sarcastic when saying that, but what if it helped Ryuji’s self-esteem? Maybe it just made Ryuji feel good about himself? As Ren was pondering how to further respond, Ryuji started speaking again.

“I got a message from those guys from the track team and they said they’re getting the track team up n runnin again and getting ready to overthrow Yamauchi.” The name struck at Ren since it was the name of that teacher that was trying to take advantage of the track team’s status for his own gain. They happened upon him yesterday after Madarame’s palace was finished and they went out to eat. Luckily, they were too drunk to notice the Shujin students sitting right next to them and Ryuji had left since they would probably recognize him even if they were drunk.

“I was surprised to see you think to record them immediately. Doesn’t sound like…. a you kind of thing.” Ren mentioned. When Ryuji pulled out that recorder out on his old teammates from the track team, Ren couldn’t believe Ryuji thought that fast on his feet. Wasn’t to say he couldn’t do that, but Ryuji was a bit slow on improvising on the spot. Hearing Ren, Ryuji glanced at his phone for a second.

“Well, actually…..I didn’t do that.”

“….Um…What?” That was all Ren could say in response. “What do you mean you didn’t do it, If not you then who?” Ryuji held up his phone in response to Ren’s question.

“The person who’s been listening to every single word we’re saying.” Ryuji looked at his phone in annoyance. “Still can’t believe we don’t get any privacy, do you know how awkward it is to have that on your mind?” Ryuji shook his head at the fact.

 **“Wonder if it’s because he can’t find the time to pursue his ‘hobby’. No doubt that would leave a boy like Ryuji stressed.”** Arsene chuckled as he brought up Ryuji’s ‘hobby’ again. It was a good thing Ryuji couldn’t hear Arsene or that might be another squabble to come out like how it happens with Morgana.

“Anyway, our ‘friend’ here, sent me a message with this recording in the message. Said ‘to do whatever I want with it’” Ryuji slammed his hand on the table, enough to make a harsh noise, but not enough to cause any disturbance to the rest the customers here. “The hell kind of attitude is that?! Sounds like I owe this person a favor or something like that now!” Ryuji grasped his forehead in frustration. “Weird thing is, is that I can picture the bastard having a smug grin on their face.” Ryuji crossed his arms as he fumed about it more.

 _“Yeah….I could imagine the old Futaba doing that….though, I don’t think Futaba, as she is now, would do something like that for no reason.”_ Ren wondered why Futaba would do something like that. Maybe there was a reason he couldn’t figure out right now? It must be important in any case.  
‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’

  
_“It’s a good thing to pile on more debt to them now. Since they seem like good people, I can abuse that fact as well in the future.”_ Futaba thought as she listened in on their conversation.

  
‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’  
**“Right, definitely important,”** Arsene concluded.

“Anyway, that’s not the point.” Ryuji sighed as he realized they derailed from his original point. Ryuji looked at Ren seriously.

“I was thankin ya, for you know, being with me till the very end, ya know?” Ryuji scratched his head in embarrassment but kept going on. “I managed to face those guys because you were there with me, I became who I am because you were there helping me along the way.” Ren’s slightly confused stare bore into him but still managed to say his point. “You didn’t abandon me is what I’m basically saying! Till the bitter end, you stuck with me through all that shit I dragged you through and for that!” Their bowls of ramen were placed right in front of them. “…thanks man.”

Ren took a couple moments to take in all the thoughts Ryuji told him. It didn’t occur to him that Ryuji considered all the little things he did for him to something so big for him personally. Ren just did what friends naturally did for someone right? Be there to support them.

“No problem man. Whenever you need something, I’m not going to say no.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that you know?” Ryuji said with a grin on his face. The mischievous look made Ren chuckled lightly.

“As long as it’s nothing too crazy I hope.”

“Don’t worry man. I won’t do that.” Ryuji closed his eyes, something compelling him to do so. For a few seconds, he could hear the light sounds of chains rattling until finally breaking.

“Either way..it’s my turn now.” Ryuji turned to face Ren. “If anything comes up, you tell me. I’ll be one of the first to help you whenever you need it!”

 **“Hm?”** Arsene suddenly felt a connection between Ren and Ryuji. Although it seemed like Ren didn’t notice it, Arsene did. As Ren’s Persona, his other self, Arsene was more aware of what the bonds Igor mentioned to them before were really about. Arsene could feel the link between them strengthen to the highest degree until it became unbreakable. Arsene nodded in satisfaction.

 _ **“The first bond has been awakened. I can’t wait to see what has come from the result of it.”**_ Arsene thought as he watched the two finally start their meals. It was a nice peaceful meal compared to the one he had here last time. Ren also realized that Ryuji now fully supported him, making Ren think how the Ryuji from the past felt about him.

* * *

  
***Shibuya, Inside a Corporate Building***

  
“All right! That’s a wrap today!” A man yelled at his colleagues to start packing up all their equipment. Cameras were carefully placed back in their containers. Chairs and moveable tables were being folded up for easy travel. Some men were going over today’s results and nodded happily at what they received. They looked at the biggest contributor to today’s photos. She currently just got out of a changing room as she changed out of the clothes she was told to model in.

Ann gave a quick look over herself, making sure she had everything that was hers. Ann looked up to see the photographers that were taking her photos come up to her.

“Ann-chan! You did great today!” The man who was in charge here gave Ann his thanks for her hard work. He looked over the photos he got and back at the real deal. He gave a glance to the photographers next to him, noticing the glance they left Ann and the man in charge alone. Ann accepted the gratitude in a cordial manner.

“I’m glad I could make your clothing line work.” Ann looked at the time and wanted to leave as she wanted to spend a bit of time with Ren before heading home. As she turned around, she felt a hand grasp her wrist. She turned around to see the guy in charge holding it.

“I seem to have not introduced myself, my name is Shiro Asakura, I’m sure you’ve heard of me?” Shiro asked. A smug smile on his face, one that Ann for, some reason, found all too familiar and it wasn’t a fond feeling. She looked at her hand and looked back at Shiro.

“No, it’s my first time hearing about you. Sorry about that.” Ann merely pursued modeling as a hobby, for now, so she didn’t care to look into the big names or anything like that. So although she had experience as a model, in the information department, she was still considered a newbie in a sense. Her parents had urged her to look into the job more, but she usually gave them some excuse to get them to back off. Ann didn’t know what she wanted to do in life, so suddenly trying to learn about something she wasn’t serious about sounded like a waste of time to her.

Shiro’s smile twitched a bit, but soon his eyes glinted with a slightly ominous light. “I see, well if you’d like we could discuss some future scheduling with my company. Perhaps over some lunch?” He gave a quick glance over Ann’s body, noting every single detail.” A girl as beautiful as yourself should be more well-known.”

Ann suddenly yanked her hand out of Shiro’s grip, looking at her wrist in slightly hidden disgust. “ You can talk about that with my agency. Goodbye Asakura-san.” Ann made a mental note to remind her agency that she never wanted to work with this man again. She finally pinpointed the feeling she was experiencing from Shiro. She noticed that glance at her body and Ann had to resist every urge to not point it out and scold him for it.

Shiro’s expression slightly changed, but soon he returned to that ‘gentle’ façade he put up with Ann earlier. “I see, well then. I guess we’re done here.” Shiro turned around, thoughts formulating in his head. A girl like Ann was special in his eyes, foreigner models always held a certain appeal, and he wanted to obtain her.

Ann watched him walk away with an irritated frown. _“Why do I always attract these creeps?”_ Ann made her way out of the building and started making her way home. As she imagined her meet-up with Ren, her phone vibrated, indicating a message had been received. As she pulled her phone, out she saw it was from the one she was just thinking about.

RA: Sorry Ann, something urgent came up, so I don’t think I’ll be home until late in the night. You should just head on home.

“….Ah…Bummer.” Ann quietly said. After getting out of that annoying situation, she hoped some time with Ren would remedy that up, but now it seemed that wouldn’t happen.

AT: It’s cool! It sounds important, so I don’t mind. I’ll just be on way then.  
RA: Sorry, Ann (つ﹏<。)I’ll make it up to you on our date this weekend alright?

The message brought a smile to her face. A reminder of what she was looking forward to.

AT: I’m really fine….but I’ll look forward to it!  
RA: Right! I’ll message you later tonight. Love you.  
AT: Love you too!

Ann put her phone down and started making her way home. A smile plastered on her face as she imagined Ren saying those words right to her. She had some good memories to reference from anyway. As she was making her to Shibuya square and about to go down the stairs to the underground subway to catch a train to Yongen, she felt a hand grasp her shoulder, a shiver ran down her spine as she assumed that Shiro had actually followed her.

“I already said to talk to my agency!!!” Ann closed her eyes and whipped around, sending a slap for where she thought his face was. A hard smack sounded in her ears. At that moment Ann thought maybe she was a bit too drastic in her response. If he really did follow her, she could just call out for help from the surrounding people or make a big scene. Being through what Ann experienced with Kamoshida, she didn’t mind to make a big scene, but sending a slap might have been too much.

“Perhaps I should have notified you at first, but I didn’t know I had to inform your agency. My apologies.” A cool tone was all it took for Ann to open her eyes in surprise.

“Yusuke?!!!” Ann saw Yusuke, his hand holding his cheek, most likely where Ann had smacked him. A sudden rush of guilt overtook Ann. She just smacked on her friend thinking he was that perv from the photoshoot. “I-I’m so sorry, Yusuke!! I thought you were someone else!” Ann quickly went right in front of him and checked his cheek. “Does-Does it hurt? I hope I didn’t smack you too hard.”

“I’m fine. I just have to take a moment to adjust myself. I’ve endured much harsher injury’s in the Madarame’s palace.” Yusuke just rubbed his cheek for a couple of moments, before nodding to himself. “I’m alright now,” Yusuke said in that flat tone he usually spoke in. His calm demeanor made it sound like he never got slapped in the first place.

Though what Ann saw, varied from how Yusuke spoke. A big red, hand-shaped, mark was entirely visible for Ann to see. Just looking at it made Ann wince as she imagined the stinging sensation that serene face tried to hide. Ann grabbed Yusuke’s shoulder and looked down.

“Yusuke….You’re not fine.” Ann covered half of her face from the shame she felt.

“Ann, I told you I’m-

“No Yusuke…No, you’re not.” It was totally obvious Yusuke was just trying to be courteous. Ann looked up at Yusuke’s face, his expression not changing from how it always is, but that mark on his cheek most likely told a different story on the inside.

“Umm….How can I make it up to you?” Ann wanted to hopefully set things right with this question. Whatever Yusuke said, she’d do her best to-

“Could you actually pose nude for me then?”

A calm smile and a slight vein appeared on Ann’s face. “Do you want a smack on the other side of your face to match?” Ann quickly said, though it was kindly spoken, there was a boiling anger hidden beneath. Yusuke brought his hand to his chin, disappointment was very evident, to Ann at least.

“Hm, I suppose we could-

Before Yusuke could finish, a loud grumble interrupted his sentence. After hearing it, Yusuke covered his stomach.

“Do you wanna go to the beef bowl?” Ann offered since it was something she could easily take him to. It wasn’t that far a walk. She didn’t have any other plans anyway.

“….I suppose I can accept your offer,” Yusuke said as a meal did sound good right now. He hadn’t eaten all day.

As they walked to the shop, Ann glanced at Yusuke and wondered how he was doing. Of course, she wasn’t talking about the slap she gave him, though that was also something she should be worried about, she was more so thinking about Madarame. How was Yusuke holding up? Was Madarame acting any differently right now?

As they arrived at the shop and placed their orders, Ann and Yusuke sat down next to each other at a booth. Ann and Yusuke sat in silence for a bit. It was their first time together alone, so the mood was a bit awkward at first. Surprisingly, the one to break the silence was the more serious one of the two.

“So… is there a reason you reacted in such a manner?” Yusuke mentioned. While he knew the girl before him, had a temper of sorts, he also felt she wouldn’t react in such a way without a good reason. A scowl appeared on Ann as she recalled the event.

“Just a pervert.” That’s all Ann said. She saw a puzzled look appear on Yusuke’s face and figured that wasn’t enough to answer his question. She sighed as she retold the story to Yusuke. After finishing, she took a bite of her beef bowl as they were served while she was explaining. Yusuke slightly shook his head at the story.

“It seems the corrupt are abundant in the city, while always assuming they were present, it seems I never truly cared to think about it before now.” Yusuke took a bite of his beef bowl as well. A salty flavor entered his taste buds. It was very refreshing, despite the flavor, since it was the first thing he ate today.

“Yeah…Even though we took down Kamoshida, it seems there’s always going to be someone like him.” That truth made Ann wonder if there was someone out there who was just like her, and they had no one to turn to. Her reason to join the Phantom Thieves was more apparent to her now that she found another bastard like Kamoshida. Another person who faked his own appearance to lure in unsuspecting victims. What if she was naïve to just take that offer he gave her? While she could just be exaggerating, she’d rather believe her gut than what people assumed to be the right choice. Still, it’s not like everyone could think like her, perhaps there were girls who had already….

“It’s very strange, yes?” Yusuke suddenly said, snapping Ann out of her thoughts.

“I’m sorry….What do you mean by that?” Ann asked.

“To learn how someone truly is.” Yusuke calmly replied. “Ever since discovering Madarame’s true nature, I started thinking to myself, am I not the same as him?” The calm statement made Ann shake her head swiftly. Her response made a couple heads glance at their direction, perhaps thinking the two were arguing about something.

“The hell are you saying?! Of course, you’re not like him!” Ann knew Yusuke was nowhere near close to the man who abused him. “Yusuke…You’re a good guy. The fact you stood up to him proves it.” Ann wondered how it felt to bring down someone who you considered your father. Would Haru go through the same feelings Yusuke was experiencing? Not like Ann could imagine it anyway since she had no idea.

“I know that personality wise, I never want to be compared to such a man,” Yusuke said, a hint of irritation in his voice. “But what I was alluding to was the fact of hiding who I truly am.” He turned to look at Ann who tried to understand what he meant.

“I may have chosen to assist the Phantom Thieves, but I can’t confidently say I trust you all with everything about myself.” Yusuke pictured his time with Madarame, he looked at his own hand, the one that was given guidance from a man he used to respect. “I cannot even say I did the same with Madarame during my time with him. All that time spent as his student, there was always something that held me from giving my complete trust in him, so what I was referring to before, perhaps it is impossible to truly show someone who you really are.”

Yusuke turned away from Ann, not knowing what kind of expression she was making. “Know that I am not giving them an excuse for the things they’ve done, only merely stating the fact of how everyone…” Yusuke pictured Ren in his mind. That back that seemed to carry a heavy burden replayed in Yusuke’s thoughts. “ even our leader, might have something he might not want to show us.”

Yusuke grabbed at the side of his left eye, envisioning a mask being there. “Do you not think it’s odd? How we summon our Personas? Unveiling a mask to show our inner self? And yet that mask always seems to find a way back on ourselves. Perhaps showing we truly cannot-

“I think we can.” Ann didn’t let Yusuke finish his sentence. Yusuke turned to see Ann staring at her empty beef bowl. His eyes went a little wide at the fact she finished before him. “ I mean, we just only know each other because worked together in Madarame’s palace, I don’t even know what your favorite color is?” She turned to see Yusuke. “ I can also say I’m a bit nervous around you too.” Their earlier silence could show that. Normally Ann would try to start the conversation, but it went the other way instead.

The fact made Yusuke blink at Ann. “Can you explain why?”

Ann rolled her eyes at Yusuke being unaware of how he made things between them. “Hello? You asked me to go nude for you?!” Ann paused as she recalled his recent attempt. She led up to fingers to Yusuke. “Twice!”

“The second time was a joke.”

“Was it?!” Ann squinted her eyes at Yusuke. She swore she saw disappointment on his face when she responded back then. She then thought maybe that’s how his face always looked though.

“Ryuji informed me, and I quote, That I should ‘chill’.” Hearing Yusuke say ‘chill’ made Ann think he was telling the truth. That was more of a Ryuji thing to say. As she thought about it more, she giggled slightly.

“I think you’re already plenty ‘chill’, Yusuke.” Ann took a drink of water from her cup. “ So going back to before, I thought I understood Shiho plenty good too, but then these last couple of months have….destroyed that old image I had of our friendship….but I don’t think all is lost.” Ann glanced outside the store windows, wondering what Shiho was doing right now. Even if she was mad at her at school, it didn’t mean she didn’t care about her.

“Yes….From the ashes of an old relationship, a new vibrant one shall be created.” Yusuke gave his notion to Ann. Ann liked the sound of that and nodded while she still thought of Shiho.

“Yeah, maybe this will be that chance.” Yusuke saw Ann turn to him with a bright smile. “Maybe I don’t know Shiho like I thought I did, but that shouldn’t stop me from trying to see who she really is. I’ll make sure to be there for her whenever she’s in trouble.” Yusuke lightly smiled at her conviction and nodded in agreement.

“I’m sure you’ll be triumphant.” Yusuke suddenly felt a hand grasp his shoulder.

“What are you saying?” She pointed her thumb at herself and Yusuke. “We’re going to be triumphant. Didn’t you tell Shiho you were going to be there for her too?” Yusuke recalled the message he sent, but he assumed himself to be at the bottom of the list of people Shiho would turn to.

“I’m sure Shiho would rather-

“There you go again!” Ann interrupted Yusuke again. “This isn’t some contest, or we have some kind of ranking between us! We’re all friends now! We all gotta do our best help each other!” Ann gave Yusuke the side eye. “You keep acting like that around us, I don’t think I can take off my ‘mask’ around you.”

“But I’ve seen you take off your mask already.”

“Wha-No I mean!-

“That was a joke as well.” The response made Ann cover half her face, thinking of what to say back to that.

“You’re killing me with these jokes of yours, Yusuke.” Ann gave a helpless smile. Yusuke simply smiled at her state of mind.

“I’ll do my best then. Hopefully, there will be a day we can all trust each other fully.” Yusuke started on his beef bowl again. Ann watched him as she rested her head on her hand, propped up by the table. “Perhaps, when I’ve finally obtained that trust, there will be a day you finally bare yourself to me in-

“That’s a joke, right?” Ann cut him off as she closed her eyes in slight irritation.

“Of course, besides, it seems the only one you’d bare it all to would be Ren, no? Considering your relationship as lovers.” The calmly delivered retort had Ann's eyes snap open as her mouth hung open in slight surprise at the blindside comeback. Her cheeks turned to that familiar red hue as she looked at Yusuke, still enjoying his meal nonchalantly. 

“…….What?” That was all Ann could muster out at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much ShuAnn goodness but hope it's fine! Just some light bonding this chapter between the Thieves. Didn't want to shoehorn Morgana into one of these one-one sessions, so he'll get his chance eventually(what? forgot him? No I didn't do that (ーー;) . 
> 
> The date chapter will happen eventually, just wanted to get some build up for it going before we dive into it, so hope you can be patient on that!
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope enjoyed the chill chapter.


	43. A Promise to Become Strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a heads-up. There is a bit of a time jump at the end of this chapter, but we'll return to the present time next chapter. Enjoy the chapter!

***Leblanc***

  
Night had once again returned to Tokyo. As the day came to a close, Sojiro was cleaning the dirty dishes before closing down Leblanc for the day. As the sound of running water came to an end, he dried his hands with a small towel he had nearby.

_“And that about finishes it.”_ As Sojiro stretched his neck from side to side, he glanced towards the stairs that led to the attic. Knowing the boy he took in was up there, Sojiro could feel at ease knowing the potential troublemaker was at home and not out on the streets this late into the night. While Sojiro might have given Ren that freedom of coming home regardless if he was here or not, Sojiro expected Ren to know that it would look good on his part to always be here before he closed Leblanc for the night. He did give Ren a spare key to Leblanc, so Sojiro thought that was a sign of trust he had in the boy and that the gesture should be repaid with Ren behaving himself whenever he’s not watching over him.

_“Let’s see what the kid’s up to.”_ Sojiro made his way upstairs. As he gained view of the ‘delinquent’ under his roof, he saw a curly haired boy had his face down, focused on the paper on his desk. A mostly black cat was watching the boys every move right next to him on his desk. The sound of a pencil running on paper stopped as Ren noticed Sojiro by the stairs.

“Closing up shop now, Boss?” Ren asked as that was the usual routine that been happening between the two.

The image of a hardworking student didn’t really match the label of a criminal Sojiro saw the first day he met Ren. Even more so with the fact that Ren informed him he scored at the top of his class at Shujin. Sojiro remembered making the call to Ren’s mother asking if this was something he should have expected since there was the possibility that Ren cheated during his exams, but it was Sojiro’s suspicions that were proven wrong. That night, Sojiro was subjected to the mother’s praise of her son into the high heaven until finally ending the conversation on how that night had always haunted her since. It made Ren’s true character an enigma to Sojiro, making him have second thoughts on how he should judge this ‘delinquent’ under his café roof.

“Boss?” Ren asked again as he hadn’t heard any response from Sojiro.

Sojiro broke out of his thoughts as he leaned on the railing next to the stairs. “Yeah, I’ll be closing up shop for the night.” Sojiro glanced at the cat next to Ren. “You’ve been taking care of Morgana, right?” Sojiro shook his head as he spoke the cat’s name. “Still can’t believe you gave a woman’s name to a male cat.”

As Sojiro closed his eyes in disappointment, Morgana’s tail stood upright in defense. “It-IT’s not a woman’s name! IT can be very masculine when put in the right hands!” It was one of the few things he could remember about himself, so whenever someone pointed this fact out, he desperately defended it.

Ren took a glance at Morgana and then back to Sojiro. “I don’t think he liked you pointing that out.”

Sojiro chuckled at Ren’s ‘joke’. “What are you some cat whisperer? All I head was a simple meow.”

Morgana looked down at himself, defeated by Sojiro’s words. He couldn’t openly show disagreement because that would make him look suspicious in Sojiro’s eyes. To everyone besides the Phantom Thieves, he was a cat and he had to act like one to avoid unwanted attention, even to Sojiro. Morgana swore in his mind that once he turned human, he’d be the best kind of guy there was! One that everyone would respect.

_“and that’s when I’ll swoop in and knock Lady Ann right off her feet!”_ Morgana closed his eyes to immerse himself in the fantasy of him and Ann being together. He pictured himself as a dashing rogue gentleman having Ann in his arms as he carried her bridal style. Ann looking at him with hearts in her blue eyes that matched his own. Yes, that’s how he imagined it to be. His tail swishing side to side in delight.

**“Ah! He’s doing it again.”** Arsene pointed out as he watched Morgana be blissful. Arsene grinned in amusement at the oblivious cat. **“It’d be a shame if someone were to have already stolen the heart of the blonde beauty.”** Arsene nudged at Ren’s shoulders, the latter whom was paying attention to Sojiro as he was speaking about some things. **“Eh! Eh! You understand don’t cha Ren?”**

Ren rolled his eyes internally. _“C’ mon Arsene. I’m not gonna tell Morgana yet.”_ Arsene clicked his tongue at Ren’s quick response. Ren suddenly thought about the fact that Arsene was able to do that in the first place. It brought a certain question to mind. Did Arsene have a tongue?

“So, have you been checking up on your family?” Sojiro mentioned. That question snapped Ren out of his idle thought and made him warmly recall the people he left back home.

That night, giving his loved one's hugs as he was going to leave them for a while, their expressions of indignation except for his younger siblings who at the time didn’t know why he was leaving them. It was different send-off than before, but it felt much more impactful than the last time. Perhaps it was because he knew he needed to get himself arrested that night, knowing his loved ones would have to tolerate the aftermath.

Ren hoped his mother wasn’t taking the incident too bad and his father…well, Ren still needed to give him a call to see how he was, Ren was always nervous whenever he made the attempt to call his father. His younger siblings, Naoko and Sachi, gave him calls every now and then around this time, though it looks like that wouldn’t be the case today. It was therapeutic in a way to listen to them ramble on about their day at school or some random thing that happened that day. He would always be sure to have a story ready for them since they were naturally curious about how life in Tokyo is.

Kanna and Kise, well, he never really stopped talking to them actually. He’d always be texting them in the same way he texted everyone here in Tokyo. While he wasn’t with them, they never treated it as if he left, they still talked about the same things, although more information was needed since they were pretty far apart. Kanna would always be dropping hints on how Ren should introduce his new friends to them and Kise would always ask Ren to tell him how cute the girls were in his group. The conversation would then derail from that point on, not that it wasn’t unusual.

“I make sure to keep up with them, every day if I can,” Ren answered back as he glanced at a certain device on his desk.

His glance was noticed by Sojiro. Sojiro looked towards that direction and found a laptop. There were also a few tools scattered around it. “What and when did you get this?” Sojiro said as he walked up to Ren’s desk to get a closer look.

“A broken laptop and I got it at the pawn shop right outside Leblanc.” Ren must have missed this back then because he never remembered seeing this at the shop before. Perhaps someone bought it before he could find it, but when he saw it, Ren knew it could be valuable in his studies. There was also the plus of being able to surf the web more easily than before, he could probably set up some video calls with everyone back home.

**“Yes, if only the cat could buzz off during the night. You could have some very,”** Arsene cleared his throat, which again made Ren wonder if he needed to do that. **“steamy conversations with that model girlfriend of yours. Perhaps score some points that will lead you to that intimate encounter you never experienced before? You know the one. every boy dreams of it.”** Arsene chuckled as he knew he was getting to Ren, judging by his reaction of course. Arsene was a manifestation of his deepest desires after all.

Sojiro noticed a hint of red that was on Ren’s cheeks. _“Maybe the kid's overworking himself?_ ” Sojiro didn’t want Ren to be falling sick again, lest he goes through that mess again. “Don’t be working yourself too hard on that,” Sojiro informed Ren.

“It’s fine. Fixing the laptop is more of a break from my homework anyway.” Ren assured Sojiro as he started putting away his work for the night. Hoping to take his mind off Arsene’s taunts. _“Damm Persona.”_

**“And yet you don’t deny it.”** Arsene calmly retorted, having Ren under his thumb at the moment.

Sojiro took another glance at all the technical components of the laptop that were spread around. It reminded Sojiro of the girl who was under his care.

“So you’re a tech wiz too huh? You might get along with her then.” Sojiro offhandedly said.

The sudden comment made Ren turn his head away from his school bag to face Sojiro. “Her?” Although he said that, Ren already had a good idea of who Sojiro was talking about.

Sojiro himself was slightly surprised he mentioned Futaba to Ren, but quickly covered up his blunder. “It’s nothing. Just someone I know. Well, I’ll be heading out, make sure the door is locked, don’t want an incident like before happening again.” Sojiro started making his way downstairs, allowing no point for Ren to inquire about Futaba anymore.

“Alright, Goodnight,” Ren said back as Sojiro left his sight. Ren was in no rush to get Sojiro to talk about Futaba. He knew Futaba was a sore spot for Sojiro now, so trying to get him to talk about it now would only backfire on him. Though the reaction was noticed by Morgana.

“Who do you think Boss was talking about?” The coffee shop owner, while getting on his nerves a bit because he was treated like a cat by Sojiro, was someone Morgana came to respect quite quickly. Morgana could feel the mature nature from the old man, but he still held a bit of that dashing nature he had in his younger days. His interactions, from what Morgana’s seen, to his customers were very social and really could get you to open up to him quickly. He felt like an older gentleman, someone Morgana wanted to be when he grew up to his age. Morgana also had to admit, the trilby Sojiro wore sometimes looked pretty cool.

“He’ll open up to us when he wants. We’re guests to him so we shouldn’t try to pry into his private life.” Ren stretched his arms as it was getting late. “Well, time to go to bed.” As Ren started checking everything off his mental list before heading off to bed, his phone vibrated, indicating a message had been received.

AT: Hey, so are we going to Mementos tomorrow?  
RS: totally should! for some reason im itchen to beat some shadows down  
HO: If everyone wants to, I’d be glad to go, as Ryuji put it, beat some shadows down.  (＾ｖ＾）  
YK: I’ll also be available for the beating as well.  
SS: OH GOD, Phrasing Yusuke!. Ryuji! Stop poisoning these sweet children! Look what you’ve done now!

Ren laughed at the banter that started from that first question. Though, his attention was brought back to the question Ann asked.

SS: You were supposed to purify hearts, not corrupt them! You’ve become what you vowed to destroy and for that! Treason!  
RS: WHAT  
RA: So, Ann. Why mention Mementos?  
AT:…..I think I got a lead on someone.

The response made everyone’s head tilt in puzzlement with a question mark over their heads.

* * *

  
***Mementos Entrance***

  
The red and black tint in Mementos never failed to make everyone take a glance at their surroundings. The vein-like blotches on random spots around the walls and ground gave the feeling that this palace was alive in a sense. Just the entrance gave you the vibes that you were descending down to the possible gates of hell. Why did the palace of the public distort to such an appearance? Ren guessed that the negative thoughts would overpower the positive ones. This palace was infested with the shadows of the public so only those whose desires had been corrupted slightly would show up here. But from what Ren had seen in the depths of Mementos, it was possible for even those, who weren’t corrupt, to end up here as well. He remembered finding those whose hearts they changed being down there. In the end… did they really accomplish something with their actions?

“Man this place never fails to give me the creeps!” Ann said while holding on her arms as the surroundings left her anxious.

While fairing better, due to her prior experience of Mementos with Morgana, Haru took the atmosphere calmly. “Yes, it does take a while to get used. Perhaps even I’m not fully used to it yet.” Haru tried to reassure Ann.

“Oh yeah!!” A brash yell interrupted the two girls who were trying to adjust themselves for the eventually dive into Mementos. “Time to take names and kick ass!!!!” Ryuji shouted as he swung his bat around. Practice makes perfect as he always thought. He took no notice of the girls as they spoke.

“Simply fascinating. To think the public's inner mind would take such shape. What kind of sights can I witness that will form a great muse for my next work? Multiple trips will need to be in order.” Yusuke was so enamored with his surroundings that he couldn’t take note of the delicate girl talk they were having.

Haru giggled lightly at the boys’ absentminded thoughts while Ann just closed her eyes and sighed as she brought her hand in between her eyebrows, pinching them slightly.

“Boys. Am I right?” Surpassingly, a third voice joined their conversation. Ann looked away from the direction of the voice while Haru scratched her cheek at Ann’s immediate response.

“Panther? Yo! Panther! That’s her codename, right? I’m not remembering it wrong?” Shiho asked Haru as Ann was blatantly ignoring her. Haru chuckled nervously as she had never been in a scenario where two friends were at odds with each other, well, at least in this manner.

“No, that is her codename,” Haru stated. Shiho looked back at Ann who was still facing away from her.

“Panther. Yuhoo Panther!” No response from Ann. Shiho turned to Haru again. “Noir! Panther’s being mean to me!” Shiho whined. Hearing the exaggerated high-pitched voice of Shiho made Ann jitter. “Noir! Noir! Isn’t Ann being a big jerk right now!” Shiho continued to whine in a childish manner to Haru. Ann continued to stay indifferent at Shiho’s obvious ploy. Ann knew Shiho was waiting for a reaction out of her, and when that happened Shiho would take advantage of it.

Haru, though, she didn’t know a thing. She thought it was a genuine concern that Shiho couldn’t talk to her best friend. So Haru, being the kind person she is, decided to help the two make amends. Haru turned to Ann’s back, grabbing her shoulder.

“Panther, you can’t go ignoring Phoenix right now,” Haru said, but Ann still turned a deaf ear to it. The reaction made Haru puff up her cheeks slightly in frustration. She thought about Morgana and Ryuji’s strained ‘friendship’ and thought if she didn’t do something at this very moment, it would turn out the same way. _“No! My friends will get along!”_

Shiho was inwardly smirking at Ann’s position right now. Knowing Ann, she would crack under Haru’s pleas and Ann would face her directly. While Shiho understood Ann’s annoyance with her because of that day, in the end, she wanted her friend back at the moment.

Ann was hoping Haru would give up eventually. It’s not like she wanted this spat between her and Shiho to continue for long, but she was just irritated at herself for the fact that she couldn’t help Shiho. Ren helped her realize that maybe it would be tough to start talking about Kamoshida again and he was helping her forget about him, but Ann couldn’t do that with Shiho. If they talked about the man who was the demon of their dark days at Shujin….well, Ann couldn’t picture any recovery from those conversations, probably only relapse.

As they were both absorbed in their thoughts, two arms reached out for Shiho and Ann’s necks, hooking them and pulling Ann and Shiho them towards Haru’ chest. They were soon enveloped by two mounds. What should have been an odd moment turned disastrous.

Ann and Shiho could feel a heavy force bearing down on the necks. “No more arguing! You two are best friends! So, act like it!” Haru softy said it while she was holding onto them tightly, unaware of the harm she was causing them. The two girls that were under Haru’s hold started tapping on her arms because the intensity of her hold was too much to bear.

“Too much! Too much power, Noir!!” Shiho managed to stutter out breathlessly.

Hearing Shiho, Haru lessened her hold, allowing the two to breathe, but still kept her hold on them. She wanted them to talk their problems out. “Friends should not argue between themselves like this. In times like these, you should be supporting each other, not avoiding one another. I feel you two should understand that more than anyone here.” Haru gave them her two cents on their little spat.

After listening to Haru, the two stopped their slight attempts to escape the hold Haru had them in and just laid listlessly in her arms. Ann was still facing away from Shiho while Shiho looked towards Ann. They both were a bit bothered by what Haru said. They didn’t want a repeat of what happened before.

After a couple moments of silence, a sigh escaped Ann’s rosy lips. “Shiho,” Hearing her actual name, Shiho gave Ann her full attention, even though Ann wasn’t facing her. “I know I can’t help you at the moment and that’s because of how I….how we are now.” An annoyed groan escaped Ann. “After all that, those promises about us finally being able to open up to each other, and I find out I’m the only you can’t do that to now.”

“Ann….”Shiho softly said.

_“They….They broke out of codenames…”_ Haru didn’t want to break such a tender moment, but her mind just couldn’t stop thinking about that fact.

“So, just wait, Shiho.” Ann finally turned to face Shiho, still locked in Haru’s hold. “Right now, my heart’s not strong enough, but soon, I’ll be someone you can rely on fully!” Ann glanced at Haru and the rest of the guys who were fully unaware of their conversation. “So, until then, I want you to rely on them.”

Shiho carefully listened to every word Ann said and after hearing all of it, she couldn’t help crack a smile at Ann’s promise. Whenever Ann spoke like that, Shiho couldn’t help being swept along with her whims. “Me too.” Shiho raised her hand towards Ann, holding out her pinky. “Let’s make a promise, we’ll both try to be stronger. Strong enough where we can rely on each other and go back to those old days.” Ann nodded happily and held out her own pinky, as soon as they crossed, a promise was made. As soon as it was finalized, Haru clutched them on for another bear hug, ecstatic to see the two of them had made up. A sweet moment for the girls to have.

At the moment in time, Ann didn’t know what this promise meant to Shiho. She only thought it was a simple promise, for the two of them to go back to the way things used to be. In the end, they could be even better friends. Those were Ann’s hopeful thoughts back then. How unaware she was of the growing darkness that rested in Shiho’s heart. That simple promise would lead to events far down the road where even Ren couldn’t guess the outcome.

* * *

  
***Metaverse, Unknown Area, Date: August, A Few Months Down the Line.***

  
The destroyed ruins of a seemingly lavish kingdom were all in plain sight. The area was desolate and bare of any populace if there was any, to begin with, and Ann didn’t know what kind of incident occurred here before they arrived. Buildings had holes in them, some were even destroyed completely as the remains of some were there to be investigated, some fires were rampant through some of the buildings as if the chaos hadn’t been that long ago. What did this place look like before they arrived? Was this how it always was? Why did this happen?

Ann clenched her fists. No, she knew why. Ann directed her glare at someone right next to her. The person next to her took notice of the glare and answered back with her own.

“Something you want to say, Panther?” A brown-short haired woman in a dark blue and black skin-tight suit calmly said as Ann continued to glare at her. Her reddish-brown eyes could make any weak-minded person shrink back, adding the glare would make the effect more severe.

Ann still kept that adamant look in her eyes as she confronted those eyes that always seemed to contrast her own gentle blue eyes. “I don’t know. Take a look around and you’ll see why the hell I’m pissed off at you, Queen.” Ann didn’t hold back her words.

“U-umm…..You guys-

“OH?!” Makoto’s yell cut off their third-party’s attempt to break the fighting up. “What are you insinuating, Panther?! That I’m responsible for this!!”

“Guys! We can’t be-“

“Yeah, I am!!!” Ann also cut off their third-party member. “If you just didn’t tell Shiho that! None of this would have happened!!”

Makoto scoffed at Ann’s reasoning, a hint of guilt in her eyes, but she was also adamant on her point. “I don’t find anything wrong with what I told her, besides, we know that alone wasn’t the reason.”

Ann rolled her eyes in frustration while throwing her hands up in exasperation. “Of course! Miss Perfect here doesn’t believe she’s wrong!” Ann took another glance around, destruction everywhere she looked. “even after seeing all this, even after all that happened!! You still try and say you were in the right!” Ann glared right back at Makoto, the latter whom still kept her adamant stance. “You always were like that, even when Joker helped you out with Kaneshiro, you still kept that high and mighty attitude!”

“I do not have a high and mighty attitude!!” Makoto fiercely responded. “Don’t try to push all the blame on me, Panther! You were just as responsible for what happened to Shiho as well!”

“What?!!! How was I-

“You kept her hopes up.” Makoto calmly said, interrupting Ann. She started walking towards Ann slowly. “even after all you did for her, nothing changed. Yet you kept encouraging her. Keeping those distant hopes alive when she should have just accepted the reality when Joker didn’t have any more ideas.” Makoto was right up in Ann’s face. “Shiho can’t get a Persona.” Ann grimaced at Makoto saying the fact. “If you had just accepted that fact, maybe Shiho wouldn’t be in her situation right now. If she is your best friend, maybe you should have considered her safety like I did and just tell her to stop having those thoughts.”

“Like you?!!” Ann pushed Makoto away from her. “What? you wanted me to tell my best friend, who always wanted to join us from the very beginning, to just give up on that dream! To tell her she couldn’t be a Phantom Thief!!!” Makoto noticed tears coming out of Ann’s eyes. The sight made Makoto’s hardened expression soften. “It must be so easy to look at things so logically!! To disregard the dreams of others!” Ann softly recalled some conversations she had with Makoto, they were at a point where Makoto was close to becoming a friend to her like Haru. “I thought you changed! Changed from that robot that just followed the teacher’s orders!”

“I did this all to protect Shiho!!!” Makoto snapped as soon as Ann made that comment. She vowed to herself she wouldn’t go back to be that person and now Ann was trying to invalidate all that progress she made. “She was throwing herself into danger by involving herself with us! You know that, Panther! I’m not the one to blame for this! He is!!! This all happened because he found out about her because she was with us!!!”

As Makoto finished shouting that, an enraged roar was suddenly heard throughout the kingdom. The three’s attention was brought to the giant castle that was at the center of this kingdom. A monster of grand proportions, bigger than anything they encountered before, surrounded the castle as it attempted to pierce the barrier that protected the castle. If not for that barrier, that castle would have most likely been destroyed by now.

“Joker says he might have found the treasure! Let’s go!” The third party, now revealed as Futaba, hurriedly ran towards the castle as it seemed to be where the others were. She was also desperate for backup for the two ladies who were having a catfight. Makoto and Ann didn’t readily follow Futaba. They stood where they were at and stared at each other.

“We can hold the argument off until we deal with this problem, correct?” Makoto offered. “we should both know what’s more important than who’s right at the end of the day.” Makoto paused. “…..for now at least.”

“Of course I know,” Ann responded, the annoyance in her voice all too evident. “Believe me, I’m not through with you yet,” Ann added, making sure she let Makoto know her thoughts.

They both ran after Futaba through the ruins of the destroyed kingdom, keeping their distance from one another as they headed towards the center point where their objective lied. An objective that would be tackled after the events of Medjed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of a tease of a new arc that's going to be happening down the road and writing about it now has got me all pumped up for when we reach that point! Tension high in the air for Makoto and Ann and it regards Shiho? Just want to say I'm pretty excited to reach that point, but we still gotta trudge thorough Kaneshiro and Medjed, but don't worry! I'll try to make these arcs interesting as well! 
> 
> Hope you guys liked that little teaser and See you next chapter!


	44. Sun Wukong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly larger chapter, so plan a bit more time to read it!

“….um Noir? You can let us go, we’re fine now.” Ann was currently still under Haru’s arms. The hold Haru had on her made Ann question how much muscle was hidden under that floofy pink sweater Haru usually wore. Ann knew about Haru’s hobby of gardening on the school roof, but could that little hobby really give Haru results like this? Maybe it was also due to the weird rules in the metaverse.

“Oh yes! My apologies!” Haru let go of Ann and Shiho. She did so with a beaming smile as she could feel relief knowing Ann and Shiho were back on good terms. Ann backed away, but, strangely, Shiho didn’t. Shiho kept close to Noir’s chest, her face was in full thought.

“Umm…. Phoenix?” Haru realized the odd behavior. Hearing the gentle, confused voice, Shiho snapped out of her daze and pulled herself away from the seemingly ample bosom.

“O-Oh! um! Sorry about that, Noir. I was just thinking about something.” Shiho cast a glance at Noir’s chest before coughing slightly. “I just noticed something.”

Haru tilted her head slightly, not knowing what Shiho was talking about. “Something you’re confused about?”

Shiho took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second. _“C’ mon, Shiho. You’ve been curious, you’re good enough friends with her, Haru seems like the kind of girl who wouldn’t be nervous saying that kind of thing. We’re both girls.”_ Shiho opened her eyes and exhaled. Shiho then took a glance at Ann as well.

“Panther, quickly, we gotta huddle up,” Shiho said while taking Ann’s hand. She wanted to group the girls up in a huddle but as soon as she attempted to do so, someone had to ruin the party.

“Hey, what’ cha you guys up to?” Ryuji came in the nick of time. Shiho sighed at the inopportune timing.

“Of course it’s you,” Shiho said. While she didn’t have any pure thoughts going with her question, if someone had to interrupt them, it had to be the guy who enjoyed watching ‘videos’ for his hobby. Not that Shiho would bring that out right now.

Ryuji looked a bit baffled at the answer. He only came by to chat while Morgana and Ren were setting up their mementos route. Why the annoyed tone from Shiho? “What’d ya mean by that! Just came to see what’s up!”

Shiho just shook her head. Maybe this was a sign she shouldn’t ask the question right now. “Nothing, never mind.” Shiho eventually looked at Ren and Morgana. She smiled at the sight. Bringing the back of her hand to her cheek, she looked at Ann with a teasing grin. “Oooooo, Look who’s so serious with this Mementos expedition. I wonder why that is?” Shiho said, knowing full well there could only be one reason.

Ann rolled her eyes at Shiho’s teasing, but she eventually looked towards Ren as well. A bit of ease going through her mind. Ren really did have a serious face, Ann could even describe it as a bit angry. When she mentioned in their conversation yesterday about Shiro Asakura, all she got from him was that they’ll change his heart the next day. Although she couldn’t see his expression since they were texting each other, she kinda did hope he’d get upset at the fact, but his response was about the same as any other request for the Phantom Thieves. It was only until right now that she saw a different side of him.

Ren and Morgana turned to face the group, it seemed they were done with the preparations.

“Alright, everyone,” Ren started speaking to the group that waited patiently. To hear the heroic orders of their virtuous leader. “Today is the day we turn to the dark side. We’ll be committing murder today.” That’s when he lost them.

“EH?!!!!!” All the girls yelled while the boys were just dumbfounded by the crazy change in their leader. Only Morgana seemed to agree with Ren’s sudden change in character.

“I agree with Joker. It seems humanity has lost any sense of morality and so we need to take more drastic measures. It has lost any kind of hope I had in them.” Morgana said, though, when he said that, he felt some kind of familiarity with the string of words, but it was only a passing feeling and quickly discarded the thought.

Morgana cast his gaze on the blonde beauty in a red-latex cat-suit. “Panther! We will start our new infamy with the life of that terrible man who-

“Wai-Wai-Wait a minute!!!! What’s this got to do with me!? And what the hell are you guys going on about?!” The shocking words Morgana and Ren were saying were too much for Ann. She couldn’t keep up with their nonsense for another second.

“Obviously we’re talking about that man who tried to ‘recruit’ you.” Morgana grinded his teeth as he thought about it. “That damm lecher tried to lay his hands on you!” Morgana readied his saber. “It seems once you’ve taken down one pervert another will appear, like some kind of hydra that just won’t die! If someone doesn’t defend you, then your troubled days will never end.” Morgana coughed, preparing to offer something. “Actually Panther, if you’d like I could stay with you to ensure your safety, be with you 24/7 even.” Morgana closed his eyes, a smug grin waiting for the answer he hoped for. _“That way, me and Lady Ann can-_

“No thanks.” Ann immediately rejected the offer, much to Morgana’s surprise at the quick refusal.

**“Little bugger really thinks he’s going to get anywhere with Ann. I’d actually somewhat admire that dedication if it weren’t for the fact he’s persistent on your lover.”** Arsene shook his head at Morgana’s failing attempts to court an already taken Ann.

Arsene returned his gaze to Ren. **“Still, I guess there is one thing you both can agree upon. A troublesome man seems to have discovered your lady.”**

_“Shiro Asakura…..Don’t know what you’re planning but your crimes end today.”_ While Ann’s experience did enrage him, he couldn’t really go forward with the request without more evidence. That’s when Ren turned to Futaba. Overnight, she managed to find some disturbing rumors where Shiro Asakura pulled this same stunt with other young models and those attempts were most likely successful since the models made a surprising rise in popularity afterwards. What made Futaba further convinced the rumor was true was because there were other anonymous confessions that also more or less outed the manager for his depraved acts. Smoke didn’t come without fire, so Ren used that info Futaba got to go ahead with the request. It didn’t help Shiro Asakura’s case when his name popped up on the nav.

**“You’re further in debt with Futaba now.”** Arsene pointed out. While Futaba was assisting them, she didn’t do it for free. Any favor she did for them, she’d always say they owed another favor.

_“I’ll be sure to repay her…even after we change her heart.”_

**“Technically…you never stole her treasure. So, no change of heart.”**

Ren gave Arsene a glance. **“I know what you meant though. No need to give me that look.”**

“Joker! You’re joking about this right?!” Ryuji was always iffy on the fact they could commit murder easily with the assistance of the Metaverse. It was why in the beginning he was nervous about changing Kamoshida’s heart even though he hated the bastard. The fact about ending someone’s life didn’t sit right with him.

Ren chuckled softly. “Of course, I am.”

“Wait? You are!” Morgana promptly said, which earned looks from everyone there. Morgana coughed in embarrassment. “I-I mean of course we are! We’re righteous people after all!”

“Bullshit. You were even ok with killing Kamoshida when we first talked about changing his heart.” Ryuji brought up.

As Morgana was about to refute that fact and start another squabble between the two, Haru closed her eyes and coughed in an obvious manner. The meaning in the cough was obvious to the two.

“I believe we have more pressing matters to discuss than past ones…correct?” Haru gave them a ‘gentle’ smile that made Morgana and Ryuji give one final glare at each other before turning away from each other. Ann and Shiho looked impressed at Haru’s quick response to the two.

**“Haru really is wrangling these two up isn’t she?”** Arsene pointed out. Ren was also thankful for the assistance from Haru with these two. It had developed in the past to where Morgana had left the team for a bit because of this ever-going conflict between him and Ryuji. If Haru could prevent that from happening, it’d be one less headache Ren had to deal with.

While everyone was focused on Ren’s plan for Mementos today, Shiho was having thoughts about something else. _“Shadows huh….If Personas are basically their shadow’s in a sense…does that mean if I don’t have a Persona, I have to at least have a shadow right?”_ Shiho glanced at her phone, the glaring red eye that represented the metaverse app was brought up. They always used it to find targets in Mementos. _“If I type my name in here….will I pop up as a target?”_ Although Shiho didn’t know the exact conditions it’d take for someone to need a change of heart, she couldn’t help being a bit curious about it. She’d talked about it before with Ann, so the possibility stuck with her.

Shiho glanced up to see everyone listening carefully to Ren. No one paid attention to her as she started using her phone. Shiho turned down the volume on her phone to ensure no sound came out.  
  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The plans for the expedition were eventually explained and so, they started their journey thorough Mementos, looking for their target of the day. Shiho remembered the first time she saw Morgana turn into a van and suddenly thought to herself that her days were never going to be normal again. Sure, Persona’s and shadows were one thing, something you could see in some fantasy novel or anime that resembled the idea so the concept didn’t come out of nowhere, but a cat turning into a van……

_“Actually….haven’t I seen that before somewhere?”_ As Shiho suddenly remembered a film that seemed to have the notion, the van came to a sudden stop.

“Alright!!! Time to kick some ass!!!” The eager Ryuji jumped out of the van first and charged towards a group of shadows.

“Skull!!!! Wait up! We’re supposed to go in together!!” Ann chased after Ryuji, followed by Yusuke. The van Shiho was in turned to smoke as Morgana returned to his original metaverse form to join the battle as well. Ren and Haru stayed back to protect the guest that came along with them.

“Feels like I’m on some kind of tour and you guys are the tour guides.” Shiho brought up. “You think if this ever came out to the public, it could be something like a popular ride?” Shiho imagined the scenario.

Ren smiled wryly at the notion. “You mean like some amusement park ride? I don’t think I’d want to make the human subconscious something for everyone to witness.”

“Yes, there are things here that I don’t think would be very…. appropriate with children.” Haru added. One thing came to mind were some of the shadows that appeared in Kamoshida’s palace. Their appearances weren’t exactly family-friendly.

“I know that, but ya know? Just a thought.” Shiho watched the four who were currently engaging the shadows. “So…. How does it feel being out there?”

Ren followed her line of sight and watched the battle as well. Skills being used by Ann and Yusuke while Morgana provided support. Ryuji, for some odd reason, was just using his bat.

“Just as you’d think. You use your Persona to fight shadows. If had to say what I was feeling on the inside is…there’s a reason this all happening.” Shiho and Haru turned to look at Ren who kept his eyes on the battle. Making sure to spring into action in case anything went amiss.

“A reason you say?” Haru sat on a piece on stone and crossed her legs as she held herself up with her hands. Haru began to think about the theory. “I always assumed these powers came to me because of my conflict with Father, but that was my own self-interest.” Haru looked at Ren. “Do you mean to say outside of that, our own self-interests, that there’s something else we must accomplish with these powers?”

Ren stayed silent for a couple of seconds. Memories of the terrible future where he failed his friends came up. A future that led to their deaths and the death of free choice in humanity. The thing they were fighting for since the beginning essentially. Ren thought how everything led up to that point, as if, it was something planned from the start. Was it really a coincidence they were given these powers? Was there something more to it? Something he never discovered before? It wasnt the first time these kinds of questions came up before for Ren.

Ren shook his head. “Maybe…I don’t know what that is but let's just do our own thing for now. It's only some ambiguous idea I came up with. Don’t really need to think hard about it for now.” Ren didn’t want them to think farther ahead then they should. That was his job. For now, all Haru needed to worry about was her father.

Shiho let out a soft chuckle, making Ren and Haru glance at Shiho. “You guys really think differently than I do.” All she thought was she was living in some kind of fantasy and yet, here Ren was thinking about something more grounded. Shiho went back to watching her best friend out on the battlefield. She never thought she’d see the day where Ann would be in a red latex catsuit, fighting some kind of blue looking creature in a jar, with a spirit like thing that casted fire in a reality that was formed from the collective human subconscious. Even standing right here with Ren and Haru, she still felt she wasn’t apart of this world they were in. _“You guys really are special, aren’t you?”_

It was fact Shiho always thought. Ren’s group of friends weren’t the ordinary kind of teens you could find just about anywhere. Ren was the transfer student who had a criminal record, Ryuji was the troublemaker everyone at school knew, Haru was an heiress to a world-wide company, Yusuke was striving artist at a top private school, and then there was her best friend Ann. A foreigner model who gathered looks anywhere she went, not just for the fact she was a foreigner, but also for the beauty she possessed. There was also a talking cat, but that’s beside the point. Shiho envied that special quality they had, in some sense, it’s what made Shiho go talk to Ann that day.

“SHIT!!!” A sudden shout snapped Shiho out of her thoughts as she saw Ryuji run for cover. Some skills immediately laying siege on the momentary protection he just found. He seemed to have been the one that yelled.

“Skull!!! What’s wrong?!” Ren shouted. He’d been watching Ryuji’s odd behavior. Everyone had summoned their Persona’s at least once, but Ryuji never did so. He could also tell from Ryuji’s expression from time to time, that he seemed to have difficulty with something. Now he was hiding behind a pillar which was unlike the guy who usually charged headfirst into battle. Ryuji was one of their front-liners, he couldn’t be doing this!

“Shit, Shit, Shit! Why won't you come out?! Captain Kid!!!!” Ryuji tore his mask off, but it didn’t envelope in blue flames like it usually did. Ryuji brought the mask up to his face, his eyes glued to the mask. He wouldn’t even mind it bursting into flames right now. “Dammit!!!!! This isn’t time to be in the captain’s quarters or whatever you do in there!!!! I need you now, Cap-

Like Ren noted, the cover didn’t last long. An explosion caught Ryuji by surprise right behind him as it blasted his cover into nothingness. In the dust of the aftermath, Ryuji laid there in the debris from his former cover. He opened his eyes to see three shadows overlook him, their intentions obvious from their previous act.

Shiho looked at Ren worriedly. “Joker! Skull’s going to-

Haru lightly giggled at Shiho’s worry, Haru looked at Ryuji’s plight with a serene smile. “It’ll be fine, Phoenix. Skull’s not alone.” Shiho looked away from Haru to see Ren staying where he was. He didn’t jump into action like she expected, but the sharp eyes through his mask were entirely focused on the scene itself. Shiho turned to see what made the two not jump into action.

“Dammit!!!” Ryuji looked at his supposed makers as they closely approached him. “FU-

“Carmen/Zorro/Goemon!!!!” As the shadows were preparing to unleash some skills on Ryuji, three shouts came from behind the shadows. A flurry of fire, ice, and wind came at the shadows resulting in another explosion.

Ryuji covered his eyes from the sudden gust of debris that came at him again. He started spitting out the dust that managed to get in his mouth. “URGH! Shit!!!!” Ryuji tried wiping away the dust in front of him while keeping his eyes closed.

“You’re so pathetic, Skull.” A cocky tone sounded in his ears. One that was all too familiar and one that always grated on his ears. Ryuji opened his eyes to see three silhouettes in the debris coming towards him. His earlier caution scattered to the wind when he heard that voice.

“What was up with you?! Running away like that?! When did you turn into a chicken all of the sudden?” Ann said as the three became visible to Ryuji. Ann was in the center of the group while Morgana and Yusuke took up the left and right side of Ann.

“I would have expected to be the one in danger since I’m the newest addition to the Phantom Thieves, but it seems even a seasoned veteran like yourself can run into these situations. I’ll make note of it.” Yusuke said his piece as well.

“This ain’t my fault!!!” Ryuji held up his mask. “It’s this guy’s fault for not coming out when I needed him!!!”

Ren, Haru, and Shiho saw Ryuji bickering with the group from a distance. Shiho sighed in disappointment. “They save him and he’s yelling at him.” Shiho glanced at Haru. “How’d you know they’d save him? They were pretty distracted with their own shadows right?! I’m surprised they managed to rescue him.”

Haru looked towards Ren who smiled at the group in the distance. Haru closed her eyes as she remembered her leaders’ words. “We are not alone on the battlefield. Always have one eye on your opponent and one eye on your teammates, only when we work together can we truly show the world our justice.” Haru’s eyes opened to show a glistening glow in them as she recalled the ‘heroic’ words. “Truly words to come out of the leader of the Phantom Thieves!!”

As Haru excitedly praised the speech, Shiho got close to Ren and silently whispered to where only he could hear her. “Which anime did you pull that line from?”

Shiho could see a slight blush of embarrassment appear on Ren’s cheeks. The mask didn’t do so well on covering that section of his face and the sight made Shiho smile in amusement.

“Le-Let’s go see what happened with Skull.” Ren didn’t answer Shiho’s question and just went towards the others. That didn’t mean he escaped the teasing all together.

**“Yes, I recall when you were thinking of some inspiring words to say during that first Mementos dive with everyone. I think you took some inspiration from that one show you watched with Naoko on Saturday mornings if I remember correctly?”** As always, Arsene knew Ren like the back of his hand.

_“Please stop bringing that up. It’s already embarrassing to think Ann might have thought I was lame when I said that and now Shiho said that. UGH, I just wanna crawl in a hole and die.”_

**“I don’t think you’d get a redo again like last time.”**

_“I was joking!”_

**“I wasn’t. Lets’ see what the hub-bub is about.”** Ren arrived at the scene with Haru and Shiho right behind him. Shiho still had that smile from before.

Ann noticed the smile but knew there was something else she should focus on first. “Joker, I think you should listen to…,” Ann looked at Ryuji and shook her head at him. “ Skull’s ‘problem’ ”.

“You’re makin it sound like it isn’t one!! It so is, Panther!!” Ryuji said back. Morgana had a smirk on his face as if he was looking at an idiot.

“C’ mon, Skull. The reason you gave is simply….,” Morgana tried to come up with a word for how ridiculous Ryuji sounded.

“Extravagant?” Yusuke offered a suggestion.

“That sounds like I’m giving him credit….,” Morgana glanced at Ryuji. “but considering this is a bit excessive even for him, I might allow it.”

“Skull, What’s wrong?” Ren asked outright. They were dancing around the issue too much. If it was something serious, he needed to-

“I think my Persona is broken.” The response made Ann and Morgana facepalm while Yusuke kept his stoic face, though some slight interest shown in his eyes as he watched Ryuji explain his situation. Haru mouth slightly opened before closing as she wondered how this happened. If that even was the case. Ren had no response ready for this because of how unpredictable it was.

“HOW the hell do you break a Persona?!!!!!” Shiho said what was on all their minds. She went right up to Ryuji and pointed at his chest, narrowing her eyes at his eyes that were hidden behind the skull mask. “You might not know how ridiculous that sounds coming out of your mouth, but I’m telling you now! IT’s ridiculous!!!!” A joke. That was what Ryuji was trying to do right now, Shiho thought. Imagine how she’d feel, to hear how one of the things she envied and wanted, being broken by him!.... What kind of sick joke was Ryuji playing on her!

“Then why the hell isn’t he coming out!” Ryuji wasn’t making shit up. His Persona really wouldn’t come out when he called him out. “Captain Kidd!!!!!” Ryuji pulled the mask off and held it out, but it really didn’t come out. Ryuji held it to Shiho’s face for her to see.” You see?? Nothing!!!”

Shiho held the mask while looking at it. “You sure you didn’t make him mad?” She held it upward to get a different angle. “Maybe Personas have feelings?”

**“They can!! I attest to that!!!”** Arsene responded, but like always, no one but Ren heard him.

Shiho looked back at Ryuji and shoved it to his chest, to which he grabbed it in response. “Can’t you just look inside your heart or something? Isn’t that how these kinds of things play out?”

“What? Like some anime?” Ryuji rolled his eyes and retorted which made Shiho puff her cheeks at him. “C’ mon Phoenix, you can’t really be thinking it’d be that eas……..” Ryuji’s words stopped mid-sentence as he closed his eyes to ‘peer into his heart’, what he saw stunned him silent.

“….Skull?” Ann didn’t know why Ryuji stopped talking.

“Maybe he can’t come up with anything for his idiotic reasoning.” Morgana calmly said. That remark earned a glance from Haru. Haru brought her hand to her chin as she inwardly started preparing something.

Ren expected a frustrated Ryuji snapping back at Morgana, but instead, Ryuji’s response surprised everyone.

“AWHHH YEEAAAA!!!!” Ryuji laughed and suddenly raised his fist upward, seemingly celebrating something. He looked at everyone here with a huge grin on his face. “C’ mon you guys!!! We gotta go find another group of shadows!!!”

“Wha-Didn’t you just get your ass handed to you back there!!! How can you think about getting back-

“No, wait!!!!” Ryuji interrupted Shiho. He didn’t even seem like he was listening in the first place as his face was filled with excitement. “Let’s go to our target!!! These shitty shadows aren’t good enough for my badass Persona!!” Ryuji turned to Morgana. “C’ mon Mona!!! Turn into the van already!!! We gotta go!!!”

“Don’t boss me around, Skull!!!”

“Did you forget you can’t summon your Persona?!! Did it really just slip your mind just now?!” Ann snapped at him. If he was going to be a liability on the team, for now, she’d rather Haru or Ren to replace him on the main team….she also might have a little bias for Ren switching in, but that’s beside the point.

“Nah! I got that shit down now!” Ryuji looked towards Ren, where Ren could see the clear eagerness Ryuji was showing. “Listen! I know I messed up, but you gotta let me show my stuff right now!!!”

“You got this down right?”

“Totally!”

Ren gave one long look at Ryuji before finally losing himself to Ryuji’s sudden passion. Ren shook his head and smiled at Ryuji. “Alright, but if you mess up again, you’re treating me to another bowl of ramen.”

Ryuji wrapped his arm around Ren’s shoulder. “I’ll buy you two if I end up on my ass again.” Ren and Ryuji shook hands to seal the deal.

“Alright, Mona. Let’s get going.” Morgana sighed, but he followed Joker’s order and transformed into his van form. As everyone got inside, Shiho ended up sitting next to Ryuji.

“So…did that actually work?” Shiho noticed that Ryuji took a complete 180 in his mood when she offhandedly mentioned that weird method she suggested. Ryuji only grinned in response.

_“I owe you one, Phoenix. I can feel it, A new power.”_

The ride to the target was a quick one. As they approached the portal that led to the target, Ren gathered everyone up for the team who was going on the front line this time.

“Alright, Me, Noir, Mona, and Skull are going up.” Ren looked at Ann and Yusuke. “You guys are going to be playing bodyguard for Phoenix.”

“Understood.” Yusuke gave a quick agreement.

“Roger, Joker! Leave her to us!” Ann didn’t mind sitting back and relaxing with Shiho. Of course, she was going to make sure they were safe, but in these areas, it would only be the target and maybe some weaker shadows accompanying the target. There shouldn’t be any shadows that would end up sneaking up on them while Ren and the rest confronted the shadow. Ann and her group saw the front-line team off as they made their way to the lone figure in the distance. His appearance matched the same as his real self in the real world. The only difference was strains of what seemed like darkness poured out off his body.

Shiho watched the encounter with absolute focus, she couldn’t hear what they were talking about with the shadow, but she’d imagine they were confronting him about his crimes. The same kind of crimes Kamoshida was committing. Even if the bastard was behind bars, it seemed there would always be someone like him in this world. Again, and again. The cycle would never stop. The thought made Shiho frown at the reality of the world they live in.

“Do you guys think…that there’s always going to be someone like him?” Shiho asked Ann and Yusuke. They both looked at each other for a second while they thought about it.

“That is a topic to ponder about. The reality is, there will most likely be others as depraved as this man and….your former gym instructor.”

“But just because that might be true doesn’t mean this is all worthless!” Ann suddenly said. “Even if we keep finding people like him, it doesn’t mean we aren’t accomplishing anything! We’re making sure no one else has to go through what we did!” Ann looked at the shadow of Shiro Asakura. "No matter how many times it takes."

Shiho inwardly sighed at herself in disappointment. Ann was right. Even if she felt nothing was being accomplished, that didn’t mean anything wasn’t being done. She just didn’t see it. Still…..the idea didn’t leave her.

An explosion brought Shiho out of her thoughts, Ann and Yusuke watched as the fight between the shadow started.

“I wonder if there’s the possibility of making them change their own hearts? Without the need to wear them down.” Yusuke brought up a topic that came to mind.

“If they could do that then we wouldn’t need to get into it like this, but this is usually for those people who can’t do that,” Ann replied.

“Those are the outside measures, but can we not attempt to ‘strike’ directly at their heart so to say?” While Yusuke and Ann suddenly got into a deep discussion about shadows, Shiho listened quietly. She instinctively reached for her own heart as she gently covered it with one of her hands. She softly formed her hand into a fist.

“Oh! Skull’s going up! You think he’s gonna mess up again?” Ann brought up as she saw the shadow go for Ryuji who hadn’t summoned his Persona once. It brought that old worry in her.

“Regardless, Skull is quite durable. He should be able to withstand a few amounts of damage before assistance arrives.” Yusuke basically said Ryuji was going to get hit no matter what. Still, to Yusuke, it was compliment since he praised Ryuji in his own way.

The shadow that turned into an Archangel charged at Ryuji who stayed still without any hint of fear on his face. Instead, he had a big grin on his face, welcoming the adversary that was before him.

“Skull!!!! You better do something quickly or else it’s gonna hurt a lot!!!” Ren yelled. “Also! You’ll owe me some ramen!!!”

“I getcha, I getcha!!!” In a matter of seconds, the Archangel would unleash its devastating attack on Ryuji. It’s next attacked would be buffed by the Charge it performed before it lunged at Ryuji, who to it, seemed to be the weakest out of the four he was up against. Even with Ryuji’s endurance and durability, this would be a grave injury if he didn’t at least defend himself while taking the blow.

Ryuji suddenly got into a pose, the same one he used when he summoned Captain Kidd. “Alright!!! Seiten!!!!! Taisei!!!!!” Ryuji yelled with wild aggressiveness as he yelled an unknown name that caused everyone to be confused about what he was doing. Though, their questions were answered in the next moment. Suddenly, a pillar of fire, just like all of their awakening’s at first engulfed Ryuji. A sudden gust of wind covered the area, the source was the pillar of blue fire.

The strong winds even reached where Ann, Shiho, and Yusuke were. So, the Archangel who attempted to strike Ryuji was also thrown back by the winds.

“Wha-What’s going on!!!!” Shiho yelled as she struggled to keep her balance. Everyone else was metaversed except for her, so she had trouble with the powerful sudden winds even at the distance she was at. “I thought Ryuji already had his Persona!!!”

“I just as puzzled as you are, Phoenix!!!! Also, it’s Skull!!” Yusuke corrected Shiho in her moment of complete shock. Shiho was too busy keeping herself upright to shoot Yusuke a glare right now.

Ann’s pigtails fluttered in the wind as she focused her gaze on the pillar of blue fire. “Awakening……A second awakening?!!!!!!” It was a term Ren used on the first time they ever summoned their Persona’s. After that, the giant blue pillar of fire never returned, even Ren with his multiple Personas said it was most likely a one-time event. It seemed now, it was the first time she’d seen Ren be proven wrong.

Ren himself, who was one of the ones closer to Ryuji, was utterly confused about what was happening. Ryuji calling out a different Persona. The giant pillar of fire that only appeared on their awakening. This pillar of blue fire seemed more exorbitant and the winds produced from it even had him struggling to keep himself upright due to the how close he was.

_“Wha-I thought- Can Ryuji use multiple Persona’s now?!!!!”_ Ren couldn’t believe it.

Suddenly, Ren heard Arsene laughed wildly at the scene before him. **“No, no, Ren! This! This is a much better result for Ryuji!”**

The comment made Ren want to look back at Arsene behind him, but Ren wanted to see what exactly was going on. He didn’t want to miss a single moment.

The Archangel was surprised by the scene as well but seeing how it took no damage from the ‘supposed’ attack, it simply chuckled in disdain at Ryuji. **“is this the power that will change me?! HAAA! Simply laughable! You will be the first to fall before my blade!!!”** The Archangel charged at Ryuji once more, it’s buff still in effect.

Ryuji was starting to become visible as the blue pillar of fire dwindled little by little, just enough for his silhouette to be seen by everyone, including the Archangel. As the Archangel swung his blade right at Ryuji, everyone suddenly started worrying as he did nothing to stop it, Ryuji simply grinned in return.

“Weakass!!” As Ryuji said that, a giant staff appeared out of the dwindling blue pillar of flames and came before Ryuji and the blade that was about to strike him, sparking flying from the collision. Effectively blocking the strike with ease.

The giant staff encompassed a heavy feeling just from looking at it. It wasn’t even entirely visible, so all the Phantom Thieves could do is guess how big the staff actually was, and what kind of Persona was holding said staff. Ren focused his gaze on the end of the staff and noticed some writing on it. It was some numbers, but what it said only made Ren take in a deep breath.

_“8….8,000k!!!!! Is that the actual weight?!!!”_ Ren couldn’t imagine how strong a swing from that staff would be.

**“It begins!!!! Another step towards our victory!!!!”**  Arsene knew what was happening, he noted it before, but to see the results? Arsene was very pleased to witness it.

“Whip him up!!!! Persona!!!!” Ryuji gave the first order to his new Persona. The pillar of fire dispelled in that instant. Letting everyone witness the Persona hidden within. The first thing they noticed was its size.

“Holy shit!!! That thing’s ginormous!!!” Ann said the first thought that entered everyone’s minds. Ryuji was an ant compared to the massive Persona behind him. Their Personas, in general, were always bigger than their users, but Ryuji’s new Persona made their own Personas seem like children in comparison

“AWWWW!!! It’s riding a happy little cloud!” Haru gleefully pointed out as she noticed the cloud the Persona was riding.

“Um, Noir. I don’t think he’s a little ‘happy’ cloud. More like a thundercloud ready to strike at any moment!” Morgana said, despite his current emotions right now. Anyone could tell that Ryuji’s Persona was on a whole another level compared to everyone else now. That included himself. The realization killed him on the inside as he realized Ryuji was much more useful now compared to himself.

Back at Ann’s group, Yusuke was trying to frame the Persona in his hands, trying to find a muse in the new sight. Shiho was swept up in all the excitement.

“WOOOOO!!! Go Skull!!!! Go…..” Shiho looked at Ann. “What was this Persona’s name again?”

“…I think he called it… Seiten Taisei.” Ann breathlessly said as she now understood why Ryuji was so confident and smug earlier. If Ann had this Persona, she might even do the same!

The now deflated Archangel looked at the new giant opponent with dismay as he cursed himself inwardly. How did he gather the attention for these Phantom Thieves? Still, the corrupted shadow gathered it’s courage to fight back as it lunged at Ryuji’s Persona. The attempt would only stay as an attempt though as the attack could only be called pitiful. His blade struck at the staff once more, but besides the fact that it was formidable, it was incredibly durable, not even a scuff could be seen on the crimson staff.

He didn’t even have a chance to beg for mercy as a new skill came out at him.

“Megaton Raid!!!!!” Seiten Taisei swung his mighty staff at the Archangel. The force from the oncoming blow could only be comparable to a mountain crashing down on him. He had no hope of defending himself, even running away seemed futile as the other Thieves surrounded the area, blocking off any paths of escape. In the end, it only became an example of the might of Seiten Taisei.

The fight ended there. As quickly as it began, no one but Ryuji could have predicted the results. This wasn’t an average shadow, it was something much stronger than the shadows they fought in palaces and the maze of Mementos, but Ryuji took it out in one blow. Something none of them could accomplish……. except for Ren, but the rest didn’t know that.

Shiro Asakura shadow was simply sprawled out on the floor. Ren actually did plan to rough him up a little bit more for trying to lay his hands on Ann, but his current appearance made him feel to just leave it at that. He might die if he tried something.

_“I gotta buy a bowl of ramen for Ryuji after this.”_ Ren planned to repay the favor Ryuji did for him at least. “Shiro Asakura, do you now see-

“YES!!! YES!!! I SEE WHAT I HAVE DONE WRONG!!!” The shadow replied suddenly while latching onto Ren, it spoke in a terrified voice. He looked at Ryuji with intense fear in his eyes before suddenly turning his gaze to Ann whom he still didn’t recognize, the fear still being evident. “I’ll never touch women anymore!!! Especially blondes like you!!!!”

Ann didn’t know how to feel right now with that kind of reaction, but if he stopped his crimes and turned himself in, that was good enough for her. “Return to reality and confess your crimes!”

Shiro nodded his head in a defeated fashion. “ I realize the error of my ways. I should have never gotten involved with women like I did with those young girls…..”

Shiho looked at Shiro and wondered if this was how Kamoshida looked when they defeated him. Shiho couldn’t picture the emotion known as remorse on Kamoshida’s face. To Shiho, all Kamoshida ever represented was the demon in her heart. She could never imagine the demon turning into an angel even after the fact had been shown to her.

Shiro looked up at Ren, who was one second away from tossing the arms on his shoulders off him. The look he gave made Ren feel somewhat uncomfortable. “ I realize now I should have pursued a different path in managing models.” Suddenly the hand that was on Ren’s shoulder switched to his cheek, sending a chill down Ren’s spine. “Maybe you’d like to help me start that path?”

Everyone, but Yusuke, stared gobsmacked at the sly attempt to recruit Ren into Shiro’s modeling business. Though there was a somewhat obvious undertone suggesting much more to that. It seemed Shiro was going to stop going after girls, but the other gender seemed to be his next target.

**“Ahaha? this is surprising! Seems Seiten hit him a bit too hard that it switched his preference altogether. You really did change his heart in a way.”** Chucking awkwardly, all Arsene could do is see what happened next.

Before anyone else could think of a response, Shiro was suddenly hit by a pink latex covered hand, making him fall to the floor. “Fucking Pervert!!!! Go back already!!!” Ann started kicking Shiro who curled up on the floor.

“Wai-Wait I-

“Get out of here already!!!!”

Shiro turned into a scattered dust of white lights, signifying the change of heart was complete. Though, the scene they witnessed left them all silent except for Ann who was huffing from the quick beatdown she gave.

From beginning to end, Haru still had her mouth covered from shock. “That was certainly…suprising.”

“How so? It seemed Joker had the opportunity to become a model? Not quite shocking considering his physique.” Yusuke said, unaware of the hidden undertone that was supposed to be obvious. Everyone gave a quick look at Yusuke to see if he was being serious. He was.

“Um….I think there was much more to it, Fox.” Shiho said awkwardly.

Yusuke tilted his head at Shiho’s response. “How so?” Shiho didn’t know how she could make it more obvious besides-

“Joker got hit on by a dude, dude.” Ryuji explained.

“Is that so bad?” Yusuke calmly said back.

Ren raised his hand as he pinched in between his eyebrows. “Stop! Let’s just go home…..” Ren suddenly felt exhausted as this threw him off. It was the first time this ever happened to him in his two lifetimes. They only had one target, so this was a good point to stop for the day anyway. Ren looked at Ann who had her arms crossed in frustration.

Even though all the signs were there, Ann felt she didn’t change Shiro’s heart, only directed his desires at something else. Hopefully, his confession was enough to have him spend a good amount of time in jail.

_“Go scout some models in prison, you bastard!”_ Ann secretly thought. The hell she was going to let that pervert try something with her man.

“I’m glad you held back though, Panther.” Ren didn’t know how weak the shadow was, but one wrong move and they might have committed murder there.

“Huh?! Oh yeah! Right! Totally held back there.” Ann really didn’t though. If Shiro didn’t leave as soon as Ann told him, it might have been black dust instead of white dust.

Ren looked at Morgana. “Alright, Mona lets-

“AW SHIT!!!! A loud thud sounded in everyone’s ears as they saw Ryuji face down on the floor.

“Skull……What are you doing?” Ann said as she just wanted to go home as well. Now Ryuji was doing something stupid again. She shook her head at his silly act.

“I can’t move……” Ryuji managed to say.

“Well, it might have to do with that flashy entrance you did.” Ren noticed the scene was similar to their awakenings from before, so maybe the after-effects of this were the same as well, maybe even more drastic. “Plus, I’m sure you couldn’t handle the recoil of that attack you threw out.”

“It was a new move! I had to try it out!”

“You didn’t even know what it did!” Morgana pointed out.

“It sounded cool though.” Was all Ryuji responded with. Sounded very like him though, so they knew he was fine.

“Alright, who wants to load him onto the van,” Ren said while looking at Yusuke, in the end, it had to be either of the guys right?

“Oh! I’ll do it!” A sweet, joyful womanly voice responded. Ren didn’t see Yusuke’s mouth move, so he turned towards the direction of the voice. Haru stood there with her arm up in the air as if she was in class. “I didn’t do much in the fight just now, So I volunteer myself!”

“Please don’t,” Ryuji said, though his request was promptly rejected.

“Alright, Noir! Can you handle it?” Shiho verified. The thought of Haru picking up Ryuji would be a treat to witness. Everyone started grinning in delight as well, expect for Ryuji. He was dreading it.

“Noir! I-I don’t need you to-WOAH!” Haru went over to Ryuji and slung him over her shoulder. With his butt in the air, Haru looked at it since Ryuji’s face was behind her.

“Is this comfortable, Skull?” Haru spoke to Ryuji’s butt. Haru didn’t want Ryuji to have an awful time. Everyone, but Yusuke, tried to stifle their laughter from the scene. Haru showing sincere worry just made it all the more better.

“……me.” Haru managed to hear something.

“What was that, Skull?”

“Kill me.” Ryuji finally said. This was utterly humiliating for the guy who was over the moon a couple of minutes ago. One moment he had, what he thought, the most powerful Persona in their group and kicking ass but now, he was being slung over the shoulder of his sweet, kind-hearted senpai…...who was a girl! He was supposed to ride out in style after that awesome display! Not be treated like some baby!

Haru showed slight shock before deciding her next action. “I see, so this is uncomfortable for you.”

“…..A little.” Ryuji heard no malice or teasing from Haru’s tone. He knew she was sincere in her question.

“Alright then!” Haru said happily.

For some reason, that cheerful response made Ryuji feel more dread than ease. Suddenly he was shifted over to Haru’s front side and carried in a way that he didn’t imagine would happen.

_“I want to die now.”_ Ryuji inwardly said.

“Alright, Noir! Let’s take the bride home now!” Shiho noted while exposing how Ryuji was being carried. The former badass was taken to the van as a happily(?) wedded ‘wife’. Laughter soon followed his entrance to the van.

Today was an eventful day for everyone. Ann reconciled her friendship with Shiho. Ryuji awakened his Persona a second time. Ren was suddenly hit on by a Shadow. Yusuke got some muse to for his paintings, though during this time, he was unsure if he could accomplish anything with what he was dealing with. Morgana didn’t gain anything, but he, himself, felt he scored some points with Ann somehow. Haru felt she grew closer to everyone today, and Shiho……Shiho felt she discovered a lot of things about herself today.

On the van ride back, as everyone recounted today's experiences, no one noticed Shiho turning her phone back and over again. Only she really knew why she was doing it and she wondered how things would turn out from now on. She looked at her friends who were having a good time recounting today’s experiences. The sight brought a smile to her face, making her forget those troubles that plagued her heart.

_“As long as I have you guys, I’ll be fine. I know it.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt I gave some more attention to everyone's awakenings except for Ryuji. So he gets the first treatment of what I felt how the second awakening process would happen if the story wasnt limited to a game. A narrative way of doing it so to say. Haru and Morgana will get their shots at it as well since i never explained that for them.
> 
> Next two chapters, so far, are going to focus on our couple for a bit. Felt it was high time to get back to half the reason i started this fic. Some good ole RenAnn moments. Hope you look forward to that!
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope to see you next time!


	45. Getting Ready for the First.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter! A prelude to a exciting point for our couple so lets see what happens! Nothing complicated I hope....

***Classroom 2-D, Shujin Academy***

  
Class was going the same as usual. Right now, Mr. Inui was teaching a history lesson on some Roman emperor. Something about the Olympics? Ann wasn’t paying too much attention as she was currently about to go through one of the biggest trials in her entire life.

 _“How do I get ready for our date?”_  
  
Today was Saturday, so obviously, the next day would be Sunday. The day of the week Ren and herself planned to have their first date. Ann was looking forward to her first date ever. The concept wasn’t unfamiliar with her, what with her experience of watching hundreds of romance films and TV dramas, it was just, she knew things didn’t always go like they did in the movies and shows she watched with Shiho. Real life was always one to throw a curve ball at her if she wasn’t prepared, so Ann wanted to be sure she was ready for anything that was thrown at her, more specifically, whatever Ren was going to throw at her on the date.

“Mishima-kun. Do you know the name of the Roman emperor who participated in the Olympics?” Mr. Inui called out a familiar name.

Ann saw a blue-haired boy stand up as he was called on. He seemed surprised to be called on, and a bit nervous. “O-Oh? A Roman emperor…umm…no sir, I don’t.” Mr. Inui sighed at Mishima’s awkward answer, which further added to Mishima’s embarrassment.

“Please focus on your studies, Mishima-kun.” That was all Mr. Inui said to Mishima, and yet to Mishima, it felt like Mr. Inui’s ‘helpful’ advice struck at him like arrows piercing his body. He could only feel shame from it. Mishima sat and vividly tried to imagine a scene where he did answer that correctly and everyone looked at him with awe. A usual routine for him whenever this happened.

“Amamiya-kun, since you’re so inclined to have your eyes wander outside, do you happen to know who the Roman emperor is?” Everyone’s eyes in the classroom were soon drawn to the boy of rumors. His drama with Kamoshida was well known to the entire school. Not that it mattered much now since everyone despised the former gym teacher, but it stuck a certain label on him. Ren Amamiya was someone who would fight back if he were pushed around. Even under the threat of expulsion, he still showed his opposition to the gym teacher during the time and that earned some respect from the people who were aware of the rumors behind Kamoshida.

Despite being suddenly called on, Ren calmly answered the question with ease. “Emperor Nero.” The answer made Mr. Inui pause a bit before nodding.

“Correct. You wouldn’t happen to also know what sport he participated in the Olympics as well?” It seemed Mr. Inui didn’t want to leave it at that. There was also a bit of a trick to this question, but Mr. Inui just wanted to see if Ren knew the standard answer. He was also curious to see if Ren’s quick thinking matched the excellent exam results he managed to obtain.

“Singing.” Some people raise their eyebrows at the response. Singing wasn’t a sport? At least, not one that was held at a competition that mostly held physically active sports. Ann herself wondered if Ren wasn’t thinking about something else and accidentally blurted that out.

To everyone’s surprise, Mr. Inui nodded again, admiring the answer. “It seems you’ve been keeping up with your studies. An example I hope all of you follow.” Mr. Inui glanced at the rest of the class who wondered if they heard right. Was Mr. Inui basically saying they should look up to the guy who had a criminal record!? What did that say about them then?!

“It seems you’re all confused on why that’s correct, well the reason is because Emperor Nero actually…..” As Mr. Inui’s lesson continued on once more, the class returned to normal, though there was always a passing glance from the students in the room towards Ren. Wondering how the ‘supposedly’ worst one of them all, was doing much better than them academically. Ann could only feel proud at the cool scene her boyfriend just showed her. Same with Mishima. Except for the boyfriend part, Mishima didn’t think like that, instead, he was wishing he was Ren at that moment. Maybe if he knew Ren was dating Ann, that desire would be even stronger.

  
‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’’

  
The school bell rang, indicating the school day finally ended. As Ren was getting his things, Ann turned on her seat to face him. “So…..I’m going to be with Shiho today, so you guys go on without me today.”

“That’s fine. Go have fun.” Ren said as he slowed down his pace at putting his things away.

“Goodbye, Lady Ann! You’ll forever be in my thoughts!” Morgana said from the inside of Ren’s desk. Though, he couldn’t pop out to personally say goodbye as there were still many wandering eyes on them. Ann rolled her eyes at the farewell, but she was starting to get used to it, not that she was sure that was a good thing.

“I’ll see you on Monday, Morgana.” Ann then looked at Ren and smiled. “Later guys!” She then wordlessly mouthed of some more words to Ren specifically before leaving the classroom in delight.

 _“See you tomorrow too,”_ Ren spoke inwardly. Tomorrow would be their first date. Ren wondered if Ann was going to like the plan he had set up for them. It wasn’t anything too grand, but enough to call it special. As Ren was finishing to get his things into his bag….

“Amamiya-kun, a moment please.” Ren heard Mr. Inui call him to his front desk. Ren glanced around the room and saw he was only one of the few people here, but soon he would be the last one to leave. Ren didn’t see any reason to refuse, but only wondered why he was called.

After making his way to Mr. Inui’s desk, Ren glanced around one more time. “Am I in trouble, Mr. Inui?”

After hearing the cautious probing question, Mr. Inui let out a simple chuckle. “Nothing too serious, just a question I have for you.” Mr. Inui didn’t wait for Ren to give a response before continuing once more. “You’ve done quite well on your exams as of late.” Mr. Inui paid close attention to Ren’s expression, trying to see any faults in his answer.

“Well, studying is part of a student’s responsibility.” Ren jokingly said, which earned a chuckle from Mr. Inui. He spotted no odd changes in Ren’s face when saying that, only noting the boy had a sense of humor it seemed

“A responsibility which some students seem to not follow.” Ren noticed Mr. Inui frown at his own words. “But I guess, they’re not the only ones.” Mr. Inui gave a short-troubled sigh.

_“Wonder what’s got Mr. Inui so worried?”_

**“If it’s due to recent events, then there’s most likely a big reason why.”** Arsene shook his head. **“No doubt learning a once well-respected colleague disgraced his position as an instructor and harmed the students he was supposed to guide leaves some guilt for those who did not notice it earlier.”**

Mr. Inui brought his attention back to Ren. “Yes, studying, enjoying your youth, making cherished friends, that should be the life of an ordinary student,” Mr. Inui gave a full glance at Ren’s full figure. Ren looked to be the prime example of an ordinary student… Only….. “Even someone like yourself deserves that kind of life, despite your current circumstances.”

“Yes, sir.” Was all Ren could manage to say to that. It was a label he’d grown used to, so he wouldn’t feel so down about it now, especially since he did it on purpose this time.

“All the teachers here hope you be on your best behavior. There are lots of prying eyes on you with your reputation, adding in your new class position as well.”

 _A warning?”_ Ren didn’t know why he was getting told this. _“Who would……actually…there is someone I should watch out for.”_ Ren soon pictured the bald Principal of Shujin academy. Ren learned in his past life that Mr. Kobayakawa was actually a part of Shido’s conspiracy, even though he was a not so important member, evident by his sudden death.

“One final thing,” Mr. Inui was finally going to finish his spiel which Ren was very thankful for. He needed to get home and- “This is something we’ve all noticed, but please do direct your attention to the lesson itself, then say, the girl who always sits in front of you.” Ren’s brain stopped as soon as Mr. Inui finished his words.

“What?”

Mr. Inui chuckled at Ren’s obvious shock at his delivery. “Just like we said before, Amamiya-kun.” Mr. Inui stood up from his seat and rested his hands on his desk. “Please do enjoy your time here at Shujin academy. I know the start has not been pleasant for any of us, but no road is ever smooth in life. Enjoy your day off tomorrow.” Mr. Inui left the still surprised Ren standing there alone in classroom 2-D. Ren tried to process all the info he just got, but that last bit was something he was still trying to unravel. As if that wasn’t bad enough.

 **“…..Didn’t he say ‘we’ve’ noticed……..”** Arsene pointed out that particular detail.

As soon as Arsene said it, Ren grabbed his head in shame. Was he that obvious?!

Morgana, who was in Ren’s bag, quietly listened in on the conversation. Wondering what the info meant exactly.

* * *

 

***Ann’s Apartment***

  
What was it about Ann’s apartment that Shiho just enjoyed that she was willing to come over any chance she got? Maybe the expensive furnishing Ann’s parents did before leaving for their work? The tidiness the caretaker left Ann’s apartment so pristine every time she entered was also a possibility. Perhaps the fact there was always some goodies to enjoy while she came to hang out? The feeling of royalty in the air, or maybe just the higher class feeling it gave when she first entered through that fancy looking door. There was one thing Shiho could confidently make clear.

Shiho spread her arms in the air as she enjoyed the freedom she felt in Ann’s humble abode. “I keep tellin ya, Ann! It must be so nice to have this whole place to yourself!!!” Shiho took off her shoes and stepped into her own personal slippers she always left at Ann’s house. After that, Shiho dashed away to the living room, leaving Ann to attend to Haru, who had come over for the first time.

Ann sighed at Shiho’s hyper self and smiled at Haru who enjoyed the silliness. “Don’t mind her. She’s always like that when we hang out here.”

Haru giggled in response. “I’m pleased to witness it.” Ann grabbed a fresh pair of slippers her parents had for guests whenever they came over and gave them to Haru.

“Here you go, Haru. Make yourself at home!” Ann wanted Haru’s first visit to be a pleasant one. She heard from Haru it was the first time ever she was visiting a friend’s home, besides that experience with Ren anyway. Having to be the one to set the standard, Ann was somewhat anxious, but luckily, the responsibility of making sure it was a pleasant experience didn’t fall on her shoulders alone.

Shiho popped out of the corner and looked at the two. “C’ mon you guys! We got no time to waste!” Shiho hurriedly grabbed Ann’s hand and Haru’s, who had just finished putting on her slippers luckily.

“Shiho!” Ann stood her ground which made Shiho stop as well. “We’re not in the biggest hurry right now, let’s relax a little and then-“ Ann was quickly silenced when Shiho put her finger to Ann’s lips.

“Shu-Shush! Ann, I’m sure you don’t understand the gravity of your situation.” Shiho attempted to make their topic for today graver than it really was. Ann rolled her eyes at the comment.

“It’s just a…. date…….”

Silence filled the air as Ann said that so unconvincingly. After withstanding their judging eyes, Ann finally corrected herself. “Okay! So it might be something we have to-“ Shiho didn’t give Ann the chance to finish as she dragged Ann to her room with Haru following behind. It would be a long evening of talking and preparing. The first date would begin tomorrow.

* * *

  
***Leblanc Attic***

  
Ryuji sat on Ren’s couch as he examined his surroundings. There was only one thing he could honestly say about Ren’s ‘room’. “You really gotta decorate this place, man.” Ryuji pointed towards Ren’s shelf. “all you got that’s anything remotely interesting is that ramen bowl I gave you at Ogikubo.” Ryuji took a second glance at the bowl. “Wait…why do you even have this up there?” Ryuji went and took a closer inspection of the only thing that stood out in Ren’s room which wasn’t a good thing when having guests over.

“Because, it reminds me of the special time we spent together, Ryuji.” Ren offhandedly said as he was sorting through his clothing out of a box. _“Couldn’t my parents have just sent my stuff through some suitcases? So disorganized….”_

“Please don’t say it like that, man.” Ryuji put the ramen bowl back on its place. “Unless you want your ‘secret’ lover to come out at me with a knife or something.” Ryuji mocked the status of Ren and Ann’s relationship. Ryuji took another look around the room and could find some relief in the privacy they had.

“You’re lucky Morgana isn’t here to pick up on your bad acting. That’s Ann thing anyway.” Ren said as he started sorting through his shirts.

“F’Real. The moment you tell him we’re hangin out without Ann, he just up and leaves!” Ryuji took the rare moment and started exploring Ren’s room. He first decided to take a look at the plant Ren had in the corner. “IF he wasn’t a shit like that, maybe I could consider getting along with him.” He started rubbing a leaf to test its authenticity. “Or just start talkin crap. If he could stop that, it’d be nice.”

“Well, calling Morgana a cat isn’t helping your situation.” Ren picked out a nice shirt.

 **“You looked good in that. If I recall. What was it that Kanna called you? A hot stud?”** Arsene brought up his childhood friend. Ren inwardly shook his head at the mention.

_“C’ mon, she was just teasing me. I probably looked fine, but that’s it.”_

“Yo, Ren so, you said you were prepping for your first date with Ann?” Ryuji brought up as it was something Ren said he was going to talk about.

“Yeah, first one we’ve had since we started going out.” A big reason why it should be something he should be careful with. Another opinion on his plans would be helpful. Even if it was Ryuji, as a guy, Ryuji could maybe give him a view he hadn’t thought of before.

Ryuji plopped back down on the couch and started thinking. “You know, to be honest, I was pretty surprised to see you two be a thing.” Ren stopped sorting his clothes to look at Ryuji.

“Why’s that?” Although he said that, Ren had a good number of things he expected Ryuji to say.

“Well…You know. Ann’s gone through some shit.” Ryuji paused as he thought what to say next.

The presence of Kamoshida still hadn’t left the halls of Shujin. Ryuji could still hear whispers and murmurs of what people thought of the former gym teacher. All of them negative, but some times the contents let Ryuji know that the abuse some of the students suffered from wouldn’t just fade with Kamoshida’s departure. As he came to realize that fact, Ryuji wondered how Ann and Shiho, two people he knew personally, were dealing with the after effects. He considered his experience with Kamoshida to be trivial compared to the two girls being sexually abused. All he got was a damaged leg, but that could heal with time and it did, but they suffered for a year and there was possibly no recovery starting quite yet. Not that he could see it right now.

“I’m just sayin, I expected her to be more on guard with guys since then. Wouldn’t blame her if that was the case.” Ryuji noticed Ren looking at him. “then I hear that you two are going out? Pretty out there if you ask me.”

“You saying we shouldn’t be going out?” Ren asked as he couldn’t get a clear picture on where Ryuji was going with this. Ren saw Ryuji wave his hand nonchalantly at the question.

“Nah man. I ain’t saying that. I’m just saying it’s pretty crazy you managed to hook up with her in such a short time. You’ve only been here a few months, yeah?” Ryuji put his hands behind the back of his head and rest on the couch. “You guys just clicked I guess. Don’t know what you said to Ann to get her to go out with you, but good for you guys. Ann looks better too, so I’m probably just overthinking things with her.”

Ren took a couple moments to take in Ryuji’s words. There was something he could agree with. It did happen way too fast. Maybe it did seem unnatural to happen between two people who had barely gotten to know each other… but to him, they weren’t just that. She was the love he discovered in his past life. A love he couldn’t cherish the way he wanted to. Now he was given the chance, a chance to start that love anew. Still, Ryuji’s words gave Ren a bit of clarity on how he wanted things to go now.

Ren smiled as he was glad Ryuji brought this up with him. It gave him some ideas on how he should approach things with Ann now. “Yeah…Thanks, Ryuji.”

“No problem, man. That’s what friends are for right?” Ryuji responded with a smile of his own. To Ryuji, it had been a long time since he said those words to anyone.

Ren put a shirt down and started getting to sorting his pants next. “I never did tell you how it happened, right?” Ren chuckled at a realization. “Well, not like I personally told you about us being a thing anyway.” Ren brought up Ann’s blunder.

Ryuji chuckled at the fact as well. “ Yeah, Ann’s not the best at keeping secrets. Maybe she’ll screw up somewhere and get us caught one day.” The offhand remark made Ren rolled his eyes at Ryuji. How funny those words were coming out Ryuji’s loudmouth. “So, Ya got me wonderin. How’d it happen?” Ryuji asked.

Ren thought back to that day at the park. How he felt so nervous with the thought of confessing and the fear of rejection. Still, he went through with it and he gained part of what he lost before. It wasn’t entirely it, but he could always work back to that point. Who knows? Maybe he’ll end up discovering even more than he did before. Maybe have something entirely different than before. Not that it was a bad thing.

Ren took a deep breath. “I told her I love her…and then I kissed her right there and told her again after the fact.” Arsene watched quietly as Ren recounted the story, noting the fond expression Ren had while speaking about his beloved.

* * *

  
“Hahhhh, I still can’t believe that’s how Ren confessed to you,” Shiho said as she grabbed a chip out of the bowl they had and put it between her lips. The sound of a chip crunching was heard by the other two in the room as Ann was recounting the day of when Ren and herself officially started going out.

Haru gleefully giggled as she heard the romantic event. “Perhaps it’s like this.” Haru looked at Ann who was looking in her closet. “Would you prefer thousands of words of Ren’s heartfelt feelings or just one tender kiss?”

Ann stopped her search to immediately respond. “A kiss. No question about it.” Ann stopped to think about it more. “But I wouldn’t mind a couple heartfelt words as well. Just….ugh….he’s great. That’s all.” Haru giggled once again at Ann’s quick response. Shiho’s eyes squinted while her lips curved into a devious smirk.

“Oh-ho? Do Ren’s lips feel that amazing?” Shiho struck at Ann with her question, but Ann was ready for Shiho’s inevitable personality. The girl loved to tease Ann in any way she could.

“Amazing…. I guess you could say it’s like that.” Ann smiled at her own answer. Ann wasn’t going to budge that easily. The moment she gave clear details, she wouldn’t hear the end of it from Shiho.

Shiho elbowed Haru’s side softly as Shiho wanted her attention. She put the back of her hand to her cheek to make it seem like she was trying to hide what she was about to say. “Get a load of this girl. Already had her first kiss and she feels oh so smug about it.” Except she didn’t lower her voice, so the jab was fully audible to Ann. “Next thing you know, she’s gonna be saying she already did ‘it’ with Ren and say ‘oh it was nothing’.” Shiho smugly smiled at her own response. Next moment, however, her face was covered in a spare t-shirt that was thrown at her by Ann.

“I will not say something like that!? And don’t you think that’s jumping the gun a little?!” Ann furrowed her brows at Shiho who pulled the shirt off her face and tossed it on the floor. She still had a playful smile on her face as she did so. “Hey! Don’t just throw it on the floor!”

Shiho looked around the room and chuckled at Ann’s chiding. “What? One more shirt to this mess isn’t going to make it any less worse when you clean it up.” Hearing Shiho, Ann looked around herself and sighed to herself. Clothes scattered everywhere. Ann started cleaning a little bit since Shiho brought it up

Haru had a glass of water in her grasp as she looked around the room. “I’m sorry, Ann-chan. I was simply curious about your room.” Haru felt she was partially responsible for the mess. She didn’t know an avalanche of clothes was going to fall on her if she opened that closet door. Imagine the surprise when Ann and Shiho came into the room to find Haru buried beneath Ann’s clothes. Her cries for help, muffled by the pile of clothes she was under. To Shiho, it was a silly sight to witness, but Ann just hoped Haru was just okay.

Shiho grabbed Haru’s shoulder, trying to comfort the little guilt Haru was feeling.

“It’s not your fault, Haru.” Shiho pointed at Ann who was picking up some dirty clothes on the floor. “It’s this girl’s fault for being such a lazy bum at cleaning her room.” Shiho saw Ann blush slightly and shake her head at the playful taunt while still picking up some clothes.

Haru simply smiled at the little banter between Ann and Shiho. It seemed it was something normal for the two of them. Haru assumed that they had what would be called a ‘sisterhood’. To Haru, who had never had a friend like that, she envied the two a lot.

Shiho sighed deeply, making sure Ann could hear her. “Ann, Ann, baby, you gotta learn to be more womanly. Do you think Ren’s going to marry a girl who's such a…slob.” Shiho grabbed another handful of chips and started stuffing them in her mouth. Haru only weakly smiled at Shiho saying that while Ann rolled her eyes at Shiho. Only Shiho could say something like that but proving otherwise with her actions.

“I don’t want to hear that from the girl stuffing herself with junk food.”

“Hey! Food’s, a different story.” Shiho smiled cockily as she recalled a memory. “If you say that, then you can’t stuff your face with sweets in front of Ren ever again.” Ann froze at that condition. Sweets were a part of her life, how could she give that up?! Shiho nudged Haru’s side again. “You saw how she is, right Haru? At the buffet in the hotel.”

Haru thought about their time at the buffet. “I never expected someone with a figure like Ann-chan to be able to eat so many sweets and not lose the shape. I’m very envious.” Haru said as she glanced at Ann’s body. After taking a shower, Ann was dressed in some very casual clothes with a loose t-shirt and some comfy pajama pants. The very at home feel Ann gave would make most men want to embrace such beauty and bring her to bed. Except there were no men, but that didn’t mean her beauty couldn’t be noticed.

“You know, Ann? If Ren were here right now, how'd you think he’d react to how you're dressed?” Shiho asked an interesting question to Ann. Ann stopped cleaning her room as she sat down on her bed next to Haru. She grew tired of cleaning in such a short amount of time. Maybe that’s why it never got cleaned up ever.

“How he would react?.... I mean, I don’t think he’d act any differently than when we’re together somewhere.” Ann gave her immediate thoughts to Shiho. Shiho rolled her eyes at the obliviousness.

“Um, I don’t quite understand either, Shiho-chan. Why would Ren act any different?” Haru asked Shiho her own question. Shiho shook her head at Haru’s naivety.

Shiho stood up from her seat and stood right in front of Ann. She held her hands out to look like she was presenting Ann to someone.

“Haru, what do you think of Ann?” Shiho suddenly asked, much to Ann and Haru’s confusion.

Haru looked at Ann differently at the moment. Instead of those calm gentle eyes that Haru always gave to everyone, she had a more earnest look to them as she gazed at Ann’s entire body. Starting from Ann’s fair and long legs to her somewhat rounded hips and slim waist, Haru suddenly thought how Ann was much taller than herself. It was probably due to those legs was she currently looking at. Although Haru couldn’t see the smooth legs beneath the PJ’s, she could easily imagine how silky smooth and creamy they would look after Ann had taken a shower.

Haru’s gaze eventually wandered to the upper part of Ann’s body, which didn’t lose out to lower part at all. Haru could see the slender arms Ann had which were dainty and slim, looking like they could break if she could put enough pressure into them. Like a kit-kat.

Ann suddenly got a chill down her arms and spine and she didn’t know why.

Haru continued to look at Ann’s torso where the loose shirt couldn’t hide the enchanting valley within. It was something Haru had to always notice when looking at Ann’s metaverse outfit, but Haru could only describe them as ‘Big’. Probably bigger than her’s. Haru even heard Ann say in the metaverse that they were still growing, so Haru had no idea what size they would end at.

Finally, Haru’s review ended at Ann’s face which looked slightly embarrassed by her probing look at her body. Though, the expression only served to highlight an undeniable fact.

Haru smiled at Ann who waited for Haru’s verdict. “You’re very beautiful, Ann-chan. I’m sure Ren is lucky to have a girl like yourself.” Haru’s sincere compliment made Ann cheek’s turn a deep cherry red. Especially when Haru mentioned Ren. Ann brushed her hair aside and looked away in embarrassment.

“No- I’m not that… I mean, You’re beautiful too, Haru!” Ann tried to return the compliment to Haru and looked back at Haru. “I mean, you got that regal girl vibe going on for you and tons of guys would want a girl like that. Not to mention your as sweet as cinnamon and-and I honestly was worried about you.” Ann blurted out making Shiho and Haru tilt their heads at the last comment. After a couple seconds though, Shiho ‘s eyes lit up as she understood what Ann meant.

“Worried? About me?” Haru asked, wanting to know more.

“I-I thought that….” Ann wondered if she should tell Haru this, but the moment she thought about their friendship, that bond she felt with Haru, she felt a sense of ease take over. “You might fall for Ren…and he’d notice and then….you’d guys go out. I mean like I said, who wouldn’t go out with a girl like you if given the chance?”

Haru giggled at Ann’s nervous confession. Haru gently put her hand on Ann’s shoulder to try and calm Ann down. “You seem to be undermining yourself, Ann-chan. Like I said before as well, you’re very beautiful and I’m sure Ren is happy with the choice he made.” However, a small sigh escaped Haru’s lips before returning to that cheerful self she always tried to show. “However, I won’t lie to you, Ann-chan. I was interested in Ren as well.” Haru’s sudden confession blind-sided Ann.

“What?!”

“Are you that surprised, Ann? Even I told you I’d go for him if you didn’t.” Shiho came back to the conversation. Ann turned to Shiho who knew this and never told her about it.

Haru giggled at the reaction from Ann. “Regardless, I’ve moved past those…how would I describe them, lovestruck feelings I once had, if I could even describe it like that.” Haru sighed ‘woefully’. “Sadly, it seemed he had someone else in his heart. Even before he confessed to you, he-

“Haru!!!!” Shiho tried to stop Haru.

“Ah!” Haru covered her mouth as she was reminded by Shiho with her interruption. Though it was too late.

Ann’s expression didn’t change much, only the look in her eyes did.

“…..Wha-What did you just say? Ren… and someone else?”  Ann also noted about how this someone had a place in Ren's heart. What did that mean exactly?!  
  
Ann had heard all she needed to know, not that she even knew about it in the first place or tried to find out. It came out of nowhere for her. Her first date had already turned more complicated before it even began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't have a relationship without misunderstandings. Let's see how they clean it up next chapter! IF they do! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you next time!


	46. An Unforeseen Encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I had fun with Shiho this chapter so I hope you do as well! Also a shorter chapter as I figured it be a good point to cut off since...i have no idea where I'll stop next chapter. A lot of stuff for Ren and Ann next time.

***Shibuya Center, Near the Hachiko Statue***

As he sat near the stature of the famous loyal dog, Ren similarly waited for someone very close to him to arrive. It was an early Sunday morning as droves of people went about to start their day. Some had irritated looks, others indifferent, there were only a few that seemed to be looking forward to their day, and most of them were young just like Ren. Despite all the different kinds of expressions, Ren knew there was something they all had in common. They all had something troubling them. It was something they couldn’t escape and that inevitable feeling would give birth to a being that wanted to alter the path of humanity. To rob them of that free will that plagued them with trouble.

As Ren mindlessly stared at the crowds, a huge towering figure stood in front of his view suddenly. **“Seems you can never relax, even when you should be ecstatic at the moment, you still choose to dwell on the past.”** A normally eye-catching figure was completely ignored by the people around it as if it was never there at all.

Ren looked at his Persona with that same indifferent expression. _“Seems you’re as carefree as ever. You really do sound like you’re the one going on a date with her.”_

“ **Heh, You can say I am going on a date with her.”** Arsene sat down right next to him. No one was next to Ren, so the gentleman thief took the chance to appear as if he needed to do so. If any random passersby took the chance to sit next to Ren, they’d sit right on Arsene without the knowledge they were sitting on a cognitive being. **“It’s just my other self that’s doing all the work. I can just relax and enjoy the show.”**

The sassy remark made Ren let a small chuckle out.

The other self. A term they used to describe each other so often. It was no longer Ren being the Persona-user or Arsene being the Persona, they’d long accepted the fact they were two halves of the same coin. Ren couldn’t think of Arsene as he did with other Personas. All of them were used to be executed to form stronger Personas. All except Arsene. He always remained by Ren’s side. Arsene, similarly, couldn’t act the way other Personas behaved. He was supposed to be only an observer like most Personas are with their users, but he desired something else. Given the chance to finally act on those desires, it led to an odd relationship between user and Persona.

**“Do you have an idea of how to go about it?”** Arsene asked. “ **You should know you can’t treat this like how things were before.”**

Ren simply stared off into the crowds. He remembered how he picked up this habit of people watching from Ann and Yusuke. _“One point you tell me to not treat it as if things have changed and now you’re saying I should?”_

**“Relationships are complicated like that.”** Arsene chuckled at his response. “ **then again, you are someone who’s traveled to the past. You’re definitely the more complicated one here.”**

_“Hmph! That just means you’re complicated as well.”_ Ren said back. He later heard a hearty chuckle from Arsene.

**“True, True. I guess in the end, We’re the complicated person.”** Arsene turned to look at Ren. **“So Mr. Complicated, she should be arriving soon. It’s good that Haru came to pick Morgana up earlier than scheduled.”**

The early text from Haru was a surprise to Ren as he was getting ready at LeBlanc. Saying she arrived to pick up Morgana. Morgana happily went with Haru as it usually meant he’d be able to request anything he wanted from Haru for the day. Something only the heiress could provide him and not the boy who lived under an attic on sporadic paydays. Still, Haru’s arrival and departure left Ren with questions. He could tell Haru was acting funny since she always gave him this odd smile with her arrival at Leblanc to her closing the door to her limo. Nervous? Anxious? Excited? He couldn’t pinpoint the exact emotion, but all he could tell was that Haru knew something he didn’t and that made her act like that.

_“Yeah….”_

**“Do well to treat Ann good today. This is a special event for her. You must remember she is Ann Takamaki, but she’s not the one you bonded with that year.”**

Ren pictured the beautiful foreigner. Ren knew she was still that girl he fell in love with. That loveable laughter, that attractive smile, those mesmerizing blue eyes, those fair, soft hands he loved holding in his own, that lovely figure that he felt he could agree with Yusuke if he were to ever choose someone to draw, it’d be her (fully clothed of course). And finally,…that long flowing platinum blonde hair……. flowing….

_“Wait a minute….”_ As Ren stared stunned at the sight he saw, Arsene simply chuckled as the familiar, yet not so familiar, Ann was coming into view.

Hiding his anticipation for the sweet moment, Arsene watched Ann come closer while Ren got up to meet her. “ **Something so simple and yet, it really can change the beauty she holds, don’t you agree, Ren?”** Arsene asked Ren, clearly knowing the boy most likely couldn’t form any coherent thoughts.

Her appearance was always something Ren appreciated, but today was different somehow. With Ann being a model, he’d always seen her dressed in the most luxurious and fashionable clothing that followed the current trends.She looked beautiful, gorgeous and all the other terms used to describe beauty, and yet those modeling shoots couldn't compare to the moment happening right now. It wasn’t as extravagant as those modeling shoots, but Ann’s appearance right now struck him silent. Maybe it was due to the fact that Ann didn’t dress up for her job, she did it for him. A first for them. For him.

“Hey, Ren. Did I make you wait long?” Ann asked as she smiled with her new look.

Their first date hadn’t even started and yet Ren could feel there was still more surprises to come later today. The same could be said for Ann as well.

* * *

  
***Shibuya, before meeting up with Ren***

  
The trip to the subway station was different, so to say. Ann couldn’t help but feel that way as she could feel countless gazes on her. The feeling shouldn’t be anything new, but it was just because of what was happening today. The fluttering feeling in her stomach couldn’t stop and she didn’t know why. Ann got up earlier, had Shiho help her prepare and had a last minute briefing on all they talked about last night. Haru headed home last night, but she did give her opinion on some points. Even though she got just as much sleep as the exhausted Shiho, Ann couldn’t be any more awake. Last night was eventful, to say the least.  
‘’’’’’’’’’’  
“What do you mean Ren has someone else?!!!!” Having her shoulders grasped tightly, Shiho didn’t expect the reaction out of Ann to be so dramatic. One moment Ann seemed fine and then the next, it looked like her heart had been ripped out. “Are you saying….He’s cheating on me!!!!”

Shiho’s eyes widened as she heard the extreme insinuation and strongly shook her head. “Nonononono, NO, Ann!!! Ren would never do something like that to you!! You know the kind of guy he is!” Shiho grabbed Ann’s tense shoulders and made her calmly sit back down on the bed. “Let me explain what Haru,” Shiho glanced at Haru to see her rubbing her hands slightly, possibly thinking how she could have made such a blunder. “meant. It’s not what you’re thinking.”

Shiho proceeded to explain the conversation Haru and Ren had on the rooftop. Haru added in her side of the talk, but she made sure to word it carefully as to not have a repeat of before. After 20 minutes, or so, of the explanation, Shiho finished with a big sigh. Haru and Shiho both looked to see Ann’s response to the story.

Ann looked at both of them, wondering what she should say. A while ago she was over the moon as she imagined how well their first date could be. No complications had come up in their relationship so far, except for that one time with Shiho but that couldn’t be avoided at the time. Metaverse incidents so to say. Other than that, the time they spent together in the real world could be described as smooth sailing…at least it used to be.

“So…before me…there was someone else Ren used to think about. Maybe he still is-

“Stop!” Shiho interjected. “Stop having those thoughts, Ann.” Shiho made Ann scooch closer to Haru as she sat down on Ann’s bed as well. Shiho looked to see Ann’s mood obviously become more troubled compared to the girl who was excited to have their first date earlier. Shiho sighed, dissatisfied by the turn of events. She had to do something to change the mood. Shiho noticed Haru looking between her and Ann, obviously, she also knew something needed to happen or be said.

Shiho looked at Ann and sighed once more. Shiho positioned her hand right behind Ann’s head. Ann was unaware of Shiho’s movement as she was currently plagued by unhealthy thoughts. A bunch of what if’s going through her head.

Haru noticed Shiho’s act and wondered what she was planning.

_“Perhaps this has happened before?”_ Maybe this would be something like an encouraging pat on the back? Some words of wisdom from someone Ann considered her closet friend while Shiho rubbed her head in comfort? _“Hehehe! I should have expected Shiho-chan to come up with a reasonable method to cheer Ann-chan-_

A sudden smack at the back of Ann’s head happened, cutting off Haru’s reasonable thoughts. The sound of the slap wasn’t loud or soft, it was at a ‘reasonable’ volume, but Haru could only stare in shock at the turn of events.

Ann’s head stayed where it was after the hit, her face was looking down on the floor as the smack tilted her head downwards. Her long flowing hair, that wasn’t tied up in pigtails because she just took a shower, hid her expression to Shiho and Haru. Haru could feel an uneasiness form in the air as the response Ann was going to have remained a mystery to her.

They just made up! And now it seemed another fight was about to brew between them?!

Haru’s bewilderment didn’t end as she heard Shiho actually giggle at what she did. “There. Did you calm down yet?” Shiho smiled warmly as she said in a calm and friendly voice that Haru had never heard before. Sounding as if this was the most normal thing to happen between Ann and herself. That’s when it suddenly came to Haru.

_“Of course! How can I assume that wasn’t something ordinary between Ann-chan and Shiho-chan?! Perhaps it was some friendly pat so Ann could see how gloomy she-_

Ann made a sudden lunge for Shiho as her hands went right for Shiho’s face. It seemed that Shiho fully anticipated this and defended her precious face from Ann as her own hands griped Ann’s hands that seemed like they wanted to have Shiho’s face in an iron lock.

Shiho had a smirk on her face, no shock what so ever at the turn of events. “Oh? Weren’t you all gloomy and sad a couple of moments ago? Where’d that mopey girl go to?” Shiho poked fun at Ann’s previous mood.

Haru could fully see Ann’s expression right now. Irritation. Ann’s eyes narrowed at Shiho’s snarky remark as her lips curved to a scowl. “She’s right here wondering why the hell she got slapped at the back of her head by her ‘best’ friend!!!” Shiho was pushed to her back on Ann’s bed by Ann as she started going for Shiho’s face once again, wanting to return the ‘favor’ somehow.

_“It really was just a random slap to the head?!!!”_ Haru didn’t know how to react to this situation.

Shiho kept up that same cheeky smile as Ann tried to grab at her face. “ Oh C’ mon. I was just smakin those bad vibes out of your head. You know? Being a good friend!”

Ann rolled her eyes at the ‘excuse’ as she continued her attempts at Shiho’s ‘loveable’ face right now.

“Oh stop it, Ann! What’s the difference between me smackin some sense into you and you smackin Ryuji upside the head?”

“Because Ryuji is always saying something-

“Stupid?” Shiho finished Ann’s response. “you mean like how you’re acting right now?!”

Ann shook her head at the point made. “How the hell am I being stupid right now?! You were the one who hit me-

“You know I’m not talking about that!” Ann didn’t respond to Shiho’s swift reply. She bit her lips, her sudden frustration at Shiho evaporating immediately. What replaced it was the anxiousness from before. Ann shook her head in denial.

“What’re you talking about?! I-

“Eyyy!!!!!!” A sudden ‘chop’ came at the back of Ann’s head. Unlike Shiho’s strike from before, this one could only be described as playful. It wasn’t a moderate smack that produced noise of some kind, instead, Ann could even imagine a squeak would be the only sound to come out of this ‘hit’ on her. The suddenness made both Ann and Shiho pause their scuffle against each other and look at the only other person in the room.

Haru jittered a bit at the sudden spotlight she was put on. “Eh? Um? Did I not put enough force into it?” As Haru was getting ready for another strike, Ann instinctively covered her head and Shiho reached out to stop Haru’s enthusiastic follow-up.

“Woah! Woah! Woah, Haru! Down girl!” Shiho made Haru put the hand down, which made Ann sigh internally in relief at her safety now. Why did these two want to hit her today?!

“Eh? Is this not helping Ann-chan?” Haru puzzlingly asked. Shiho actually chuckled at the question while Ann just scooted a bit away from Haru and Shiho, she felt her head might receive another unwelcomed strike if she wasn’t careful.

Shiho shook her head and looked at Haru’s attempt to help somehow. Shiho had stopped the swing, but Shiho also felt a considerable amount of force put into it. It wouldn’t have knocked Ann out, but it might have hurt more than what she did earlier.

“Aheh….Um, I did that so this….” Shiho looked at Ann to see her eyes carefully watching their every move. It seemed she had her guard up. “….dummy can realize how much of one she was becoming.”

“I keep asking what do you-

“Ann, Tell me something.” Shiho stopped Ann’s rebuttal. “Do you honestly think there wasn’t any girl before you that Ren had feelings for.” The question made Ann tighten her lip while going deep into thoughts.

Ann pictured him. What kind of person was Ren at his old home? Was he the same? Was he different? Is he the same social outcast that her, Ryuji, and Haru are or was he a much more social person at his old school? Was he accepted much more before his criminal record? If he was…..wouldn’t a guy like Ren be more popular with the girls at his school?

Ann recalled the volleyball game where Ren beat Kamoshida at his own game. She remembered those girls who were looking at Ren with infatuation in their eyes. The only reason they didn’t jump on Ren immediately was most likely because of his record. If not….

Another playful slap happened at her cheek, except much lighter and softer. As Ann was about to instinctively grab at Shiho, she noticed it wasn’t Shiho who gave her the slap, it was Haru.

“Ann-chan, you don’t look very pretty making a face like that.” Ann saw a comforting smile as Haru giggled afterward. “If you show Ren such a face, you might really chase him away.”

“Ann, I don’t know why you’re so worried?” Ann turned to see Shiho shake her head. “Sure, there might be this girl, and maybe Ren still has some feelings for this girl, but you have to realize,” Shiho pointed at Ann. “you’re the one he confessed to! Not her!” Shiho scooted up closer to Ann and tapped her forehead. “This blonde right here was the one that made him say ‘I love you’. He’s the one who kissed you! If you’re so worried about the fact there’s still someone else in his heart, then you gotta work to make yourself the only one he can think about!” Haru nodded along to every point. “Hmph! I can’t believe you’re worried about some random girl. You! Ann Takamaki! Beautiful foreigner with looks not many girls in Japan can even hope to-

Shiho’s mouth was covered mid-sentence. Ann’s face started flushing at the over flamboyant appraisal. Her hand had a decent grip on Shiho who was caught off guard.

“Shiho-chan is right, Ann. In the end, you decide how Ren thinks about you. Not this mysterious girl.” Haru gave Ann encouraging pat on the shoulder. “And it all begins with this date of yours tomorrow.”

Ann contemplated her current emotions. She knew everything Shiho and Haru said was true, but there was this certain feeling where she just couldn’t accept it. She didn’t want this other girl to possibly get in the way of her relationship with Ren. Like a child not wanting to share their favorite toy with anyone, Ann similarly didn’t like the fact this girl had some leverage on Ren. All she had to do was do exactly-

“UUMGNGNHGNG?” Ann’s thoughts were cut off as Shiho mumbled under her grip. Her mouth was still held hostage by Ann’s hand.

“Umm? Perhaps you should let go of Shiho-chan now?” Haru suggested. Shiho looked like she was struggling under the hold. Trying to pull Ann's hand off her. A realization flashing in her eyes as she looked at Ann and back at the hand that held her.

“Yeah…..I should,” Ann’s grip, however, only tightened more, much to Shiho’s distress. “after a little payback…….”  
‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’  
Ann giggled quietly at Shiho’s misfortune last night. The favor was returned, and they resumed a normal conversation, but thoughts from last night still plagued her.

Her mind eventually wandered back to the person she was on her way to meet. Their first date. She wondered what she should ask him. It was the opportunity to fill in all the blanks she didn’t know about her current lover. It would also be his chance to do so. Ann wondered, would he like the answers she gave? Or would she like the ones he gave? For some reason, she felt no worry on those last two questions.

Ren made her feel all kinds of emotions the moment she laid eyes on him.

Love at first sight? Ann couldn’t really describe the feeling like that anymore. It was more of a desire, a want, a need…..to talk to him. Like…a reunion of sorts despite the fact, she’d seen him for the first time that day. After that, the day they saved Shiho, it felt like she already knew the kind of person Ren is, it’s why she instinctively put her trust in him. Like it was there from the beginning.

Ann eventually arrived at Shibuya Square. The crowds of people never seemed to change as Ann started to walk towards the landmark her and Ren were to meet at. She took a few seconds to look at her appearance. She thought about going a bit more extravagant with their first date, but maybe too much wasn’t good. If they attracted some trouble because of her looks, Ann wouldn’t forgive herself for ruining their date. So Ann went simple, but with a slight change.

She grabbed a strand of her long flowing hair. Normally, she would rather they be in pigtails, but Haru did suggest that if Ann couldn’t go crazy with her wardrobe, maybe a change in her hairstyle can bring some freshness into the date. To show Ann wanted to go all out in some way.

Ann eventually caught sight of Ren, which made her stop in the moving crowd.

_“….There he is._ ” The sight of him made her heart start fluttering again.

He was sighing by himself in the area around the Hachiko Statue. He seemed to be contemplating something, but Ann only noticed it for a second before an overwhelming feeling took over her.

_“Okay, Ann. You can do this!”_ Ann encouraged herself. She had to appear relaxed and calm as she needed to show that right amount of charm and cool. Just like a modeling shoot, she needed to show her stuff without even trying. She had a goal today and that was to make sure she was the only one for him.

Ann took a deep breath and started walking forward, noticing that Ren had already spotted her.

_“He’s-he’s staring really hard. It’s hard to stay calm when he looks at me like that!”_ Ann internally complained, but still moved forward. Ann and Ren eventually met in the middle. _“Alright, Calm and cool…._. Hey, Ren. Did I make you wait long?” Ann ‘calmly’ said with a sweet smile.

Ren had his eyes glued to Ann’s face that was still the same and yet, he couldn’t help but be captivated like his first day in Shujin. Suddenly realizing he needed to respond, Ren quickly gave out his best answer possible. “….Ah! Um, No!.... You didn’t.”

**“Nice response, Casanova.”**

_“Shut up, Arsene!”_ Ren warmly smiled at Ann, while chiding his other self. “You-You look great, Ann.”

Ann warmly giggled at the compliment. “Thanks!” Ann took a glance at Ren’s attire. “You look great too!” He was wearing a buttoned-up dark blue and white plaid shirt with some light blue denim pants. His sleeves to his shirt were rolled up, showing off the frim forearms she rarely saw.

While Ann was checking out Ren, Ren was doing the same to Ann. As Arsene said, it was simple and yet, it was oh so effective on him. Ann wore a short gingham dress. It was colored in yellow stripes with white squares going all around the dress while the waistline seemed to cling to Ann’s waist highlighting that curve her metaverse outfit showed off as well. It's vibrant color really matched the spring season they were in and made Ren glad he picked a specific spot in their date plan. The bottom of her dress reached slightly above her kneecaps, so Ren could see enough skin to make him feel he shouldn’t stare at them for long, lest he be mistaken for a pervert from Ann. Though, even if he tore his gaze away from her slender long legs, the sight above was just as distracting.

Of course, her face was just as appealing as the rest of her body, but…..with the V-neckline in sight. Ren’s curious gaze passed over it for a few seconds. Comparing it to the cleavage cutout he saw in the metaverse, it wasn’t as open, but more covered up. Still, Ann’s cleavage seemed more enchanting to him covered than not. Of course, his gaze didn’t linger too long before facing Ann and luckily, she didn’t notice as she was doing more or less the same with Ren……it didn’t mean someone didn’t though notice.

**“Quite the sight wasn’t it?”** Arsene asked with an amused tone.

_“Shut it.”_

**“What’s wrong with staring a bit? Ann certainly knows you’re a man as well.”**

_“Shut it!”_

Arsene sighed at Ren’s resilient rejection of his lustful desires. Most people couldn’t keep that up for long anyway. **“fine, attempt to be this ‘perfect’ gentleman who respects Ann for who she is, but take it from the OG Gentleman Thief. Admiring a woman’s beauty is nothing to be ashamed of. As long as your feelings for her are genuine, you’ll eventually reach a point where you bare everything to each other.”**

_“……did you just call yourself an O-_

“So, Ummm. Where we off to!?” Ann suddenly said. A bit of anxiety in her tone. She‘d never been on a date before, so today was an absolute mystery to her as she left all the planning to Ren. When he asked for her opinion on it, she just left it to him as she wanted to be surprised. It made her anticipate the date much more if she didn’t know.

“O-OH! Right! Let’s get started then.” Ren took ahold of Ann’s lovely hand, anxiety suddenly hitting him as well. _“The hell?! I’ve been on dates with Ann before, so why am I feeling like this?!_ ” His heart felt like it was going to burst with how much it was beating. He hoped Ann wouldn’t notice it as he needed to appear calm and cool as he did in the metaverse.

**“Now, Now. You’re the lead today, Ren. So show her the best first date she’s ever been on!”** Arsene gave Ren a pat on the back as Ren started leading Ann to their first destination. Arsene surprisingly didn’t follow them as he wanted to let Ren have a true one on one experience with Ann. He knew when he could intrude on their time together and when he couldn’t.

Arsene saw the couple off, eventually disappearing from his sight into the crowds. The small glimpse of them starting another conversation showed they weren’t a complete nervous wreck so Arsene chose to trust in Ren’s ability to make today an enjoyable date for Ann.  
‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’  
Arsene eventually wandered away from their meeting spot, looking for something to do in the meantime. He periodically checked on the couple through Ren’s vision but chose to respect their privacy and only do so for a few seconds at a time. He could hear the full story from Ren after they reunited anyway. Arsene explored Shibuya for a while, finding an empty park to sit down and contemplate some things. While his love-struck partner was with his lover, Arsene would wonder about their future plans. When one side was relaxing, the other one had to be at work.

**“Our next target will be Kaneshiro. There’s also the matter of Makoto joining the Phantom Thieves as well. It’d be better to avoid that debt we put ourselves in, but without the status of a customer…can we even enter Kaneshiro’s bank? What about Makoto's awakening?**  Arsene sighed while thoughts filled his mind. Trying to find something to suggest the next time he and Ren spoke about it,

While Arsene pondered about the next palace ruler, someone suddenly sat down right next to him. Arsene turned to see a woman, dressed in dark blue dress on, covering just below her kneecaps. Her legs were covered by black tights but were thin enough to where Arsene could see a sliver of her pale, soft legs. Her most prominent features were her eyes and hair. Her platinum blonde hair was long enough to where it reached to her waist while her eyes were familiar scarlet gold that was uncommon on most people.

Those eyes were staring directly at him as if she could see him.

“ **Hmmm, What an odd girl.”** Arsene mindlessly said. **"Some freakish cosplayer?"** He didn’t think this girl could see him or hear him as all logic before had said-

A sudden hand covered his vision. His thoughts were cut off as something solid had actually grabbed him in reality. As this experience was a first for Arsene, his thoughts were immediately shattered as the hand that gripped his face propelled him to the floor, making a loud thud.

“A freakish girl you say?” The sudden response further broke Arsene’s previous logic. “Well then, since you’re so inclined to label me as such, I’ll do the same and label you as the Daft Persona.” Arsene’s head was pressed more into the ground, cracking the floor beneath. “How does it feel being beneath the freakish girl, Eh? Persona!” More pressure further driving Arsene under came.

**“Who are you?!! And what do you want?!”** Arsene said as he struggled under the hold he was in. Did he encounter an enemy? How?! Who could-

Suddenly he felt the grip loosen and release itself from his face, allowing him to see her expression. Eyebrows raised with a smug smirk. Arsene could only describe the look as cocky.

“I’ll be the one asking the questions here. And you’ll be indulging me with answers.” Grace smiled ‘sweetly’ at Arsene’s unchanging expression, understanding the shock hidden by it. “Understand?~♪~” Grace said in her charming voice.

While Ren was off on his date, Arsene was about to have one of his own, unwillingly of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, We're finally going to start the date next chapter. Good thing I said 'IF' last chapter.
> 
> I've been feeling more comfortable with how I've been writing Shiho lately. Like when I first started writing her, I had no idea how I would go about with this girl we knew so little about from the game. Wanted to give her something that distinguishes her from the other girls, and it seems I've gone with this cheeky girl who can be caring but really direct at times. Kinda've like what we were told about her in the game, but here's those quirks in action with more. She's also very silly and I'm liking how she's influencing Ann's and Haru's characters a bit. Ann's being shown with a bit more temper, but not too overbearing like the game and showing Haru retorting to Shiho's slap to Ann was pretty funny. She's trying her best to understand how the friendship between Shiho and Ann is and trying to join in on it. I can't wait for Makoto and Futaba to join in to see how they mesh with Shiho. Feel like she would get along very well with Futaba. Makoto though...well there will be something between them, that's for sure. All in All, I think I've got Shiho's character for this fic down now and I can confidently write her with ease for future chapters to come.
> 
> So some thoughts from our couple going into their first date. Arsene encounters this 'random' lady who 'seems' to know about him. What are they going to talk about? Well you won't know for a while. We'll be going straight into the date next chapter because that's what we really want, right? Not some 'meaningless' conversation that will play into later chapters and possibly future arcs..... Nah, lets just go for that fluff with Ren and Ann. v(￣∇￣)
> 
> Thanks for reading the chapter and see you next time!


	47. The Date: You're the First.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried a new thing this chapter that features two people we haven't seen for a while, you'll know who I'm talking about when you get there, but tell me what you think of their small tidbit in the chapter. Disruptive? Unnecessary? It was just some mindless fun for me, but if it ruined the flow of your reading, please say so in the comments!
> 
> Hey! The date finally starts this chapter! Enjoy!

***In a restaurant in Shibuya***

  
The scenery around was lively as servers were going from table to table to serve customers their orders. The sounds of kitchen utensils were abundant as the cooks in front of the counters were trying their best to show an extravagant display of cookery for the patrons who were seated close by. Metal clanking, meat frying, guests watching the culinary skill being displayed in front of them.

The Shibuya Yakiniku Kitchen Shop was a popular restaurant in Shibuya. Though anyone could really say that about their preferred restaurants, Ann remembered Shiho coming here a couple times with her family. Saying it was nice but too fancy to come often. It was more of a biweekly place to come visit for her, but Shiho said the food was great and the atmosphere was fancy. So nothing really bad about this place. The dark red wooden walls were given a glossy tone as you could even see the light from the lamps reflecting off them. The lamps themselves were uniquely designed to shine every corner while seemingly wrapping around the lamp post. Like a Christmas tree of sorts.

Ren and Ann weren’t actually seated at the counters and instead had a special seating arrangement prepared for the two of them at a booth. Wrapped in a U shape, the seating was made for two people to be close together while enjoying their meal together. Which made it popular with couples. Ann so far gave the place a 10 out of 10…and they hadn’t even been served yet.

Ren looked around as he watched the waiter with their order walk away. It’d be a while before they got their food now, but Ren didn’t mind that. That was because….

Ren turned to Ann to see her still surveying the surroundings. “It looks nice yeah?” Ren asked, wanting to be sure it was to her liking. He found the place online and came to check up on it, eventually deciding on it after some other options were crossed out.

Ann slightly jumped at the question as she was focused on committing the restaurant to memory. It was where they would start their first date. “It…..looks real nice.” Ann finally said, putting half her attention on Ren and the other half to what she was doing originally.

Ren contemplated the answer. It was short….and he didn’t know how to think of that. There was also… “You paused a bit there…do you not like it?” Ren grew slightly uneasy with the possibility he already screwed up.

Ann quickly turned to her head back to Ren and shook it strongly. “Nononono! It’s wonderful!” Ann took a deep breath, hoping to not screw up the delivery on this. “ I’m just…making sure to remember every detail around us.” Ann sheepishly looked at her lap as she had her hands curled into fists on them. “It’s my first time ever…being on a date, so I’m kinda excited right now.” Ann lightly giggled, wondering if she looked silly right now. Ann wasn’t lying though, she felt really happy being here with Ren on their first date.

Ren smiled at the response, appearing calm and cool, but on the inside…he felt like he got struck by a bunch of arrows. Ann’s merry tone was music to his ears while the words she said struck at his heart the whole time. “That’s great, this is our first stop on our date, so I’d hate for it to start sour.”

Ann laughed lightly at Ren’s worry. “How could I hate the place if we haven’t even eaten yet?” She took another look around. “It looks nice, so we can give it a plus for that! Now we just gotta wait for the food.” Ann looked at Ren as he sighed in relief. It was a first for her to see him worry about something so little. _“Or maybe…he’s just as nervous as I am for our first date…..our….”_ Ann started thinking about last night's conversation. “Hey, Ren?”

Ren turned to look at Ann, she scooted a bit closer to where their arms touched. Ren wondered what sweet thing she was about to-

“So, is this the first date you’ve been on?”

A landmine. That’s what this is. The date hadn’t even gotten far and yet he already encountered this question.

Ren paused a bit at the answer, wondering how he should answer. Technically, Ann wasn’t the first person he’d gone on a date with. Even the previous time, Ren had gone on a few dates back home, though nothing came out of them. They were mostly set up by Kanna in an attempt to help her friends to get to know Ren and also hoping Ren would be a bit more outgoing then he was previously. If this was before, Ren would have gone on 3 dates the past year before coming to Tokyo, but since Ren only had Ann in his heart now, those dates never happened. So he had a ‘clean’ slate now, but not really so.

Ann noticed the pause and suddenly grew anxious. Was she not supposed to bring this up? Maybe she should have started with something else and build up to it? But why did Ren have to think about it?

 _“Fuck! Of course, I should have started with something small! Now he’s going to think I’m nosy about this kind of stuff!”_ Ann was considering what she should say next to make things better than they are now.

“I’ve…been on some before,” Ann heard Ren say with some uncertainty. “but those were set up by someone else…so I really didn’t want to go out with them in the first place.”

“Set up?” Ann asked, showing her interest in the topic. Was it his family? Friends? Ann needed info on this.

“Just… a friend of mine. Her name’s Kanna and she’s been one of my friends for a long time.” Ren started wondering how Kanna and Kise were doing back home. “We’ve been friends since we were kids so we’re very close. She was always looking out for me.” Ren started reminiscing those times as children with Kanna and Kise.

Ann could see Ren was feeling sentimental at the moment. Ann didn’t know Ren was recalling his time with Kanna and Kise, she just assumed it was between Ren and this girl she knew nothing about. From the way Ren described her, it seemed this ‘Kanna’ still seemed to be in a good relationship with him despite everything that happened with Ren. So, the trust between the two must be deep for her to ignore something the government issued. The idea of Ren having such a friend would normally make Ann very happy, seeing Ren still have someone outside his family that believed in him was a good thing but….the idea of it being a girl, much less, someone who’s a childhood friend of his, it left her with some unease. It made her think about last night’s conversation.

 _“Could she be the one….that he has some feelings for?”_ Ann wondered what she should do. She couldn’t outright ask him about her or what he thought of her because she wasn’t the kind of person to meddle in Ren’s relationships with other people but…..

“Yeah, her and Kise were my two best friends back home.” Ann focused on the new name. “We still talk every now and then. They still treat it as if I never left, so they’re people I consider family basically.” Ren smiled warmly as he hoped they were doing well without him. The three were inseparable most of the time.

Ann took the new bit of info. _“Family…does that mean he doesn’t consider this Kanna girl anything but a friend?”_ Ann wondered if it wasn’t this Kanna girl Ren spoke about with Haru, then, who was he talking about it on the roof? Still, Ann remembered the name Kanna just to be sure.  
  
'''''''''''''''  
  
Kanna suddenly shivered as she was walking with Kise to go to the shops today. She stopped to look up at the shining sun and wondered which girl had it out for her today.  
  
"Why'd you stop?" Kise asked.  
  
"Someone's thinking badly about me. Nothing out of the usual." Kanna walked past Kise nonchalantly.  
  
"The hell do you mean by that?!!"  
  
'''''''''''''''''

“So….Since I answered your question, can I ask one?” Ren asked.

That was the point of their date. Finding out more about each other. Ann grew anxious but responded with a smile. “Su-Sure! I mean we should pass the time like this anyway.”

“So, you mentioned this was your first date.” Ren coughed as he wondered if a worry he had for a long time was about to be dispelled. “You’ve never had a boyfriend before?”

Ann blushed at the question but still responded promptly. “N-No….I’ve never had one.” Ann started recalling her life, fiddling with her hair. “I told you before, right? My parents are fashion designers.” Ren nodded in response. “So, with their line of work, we moved around a lot.” Ann sighed as she recalled the dull life she led, the blush on her cheeks dying down. “I never really got to have any real close friends, so a boyfriend?” Ann feebly laughed at the notion. “I never considered it.”

Ren should have felt some relief knowing Ann never had anyone else, but instead he chose to focus on the saddening tone of her lonely life. “It must have been rough…not having many people to talk to.”

Ann warmly received Ren’s worry and shook her head, looking at her hands on the table. “It was rough at first, but I grew used to it. Now it doesn’t bother me as-

Ren suddenly grabbed Ann’s hand, making her stop. “Ann, that’s not okay.” Ann looked up to see Ren’s concerned frown. “You can’t go through life alone. If your family isn’t there then it should be your friends who are there for you.” Ren pictured his previous self. The one who tried to do everything on his own and ended up losing everything. “If you’re alone, who’s going help you when something becomes too much for you?”

Ann studied Ren’s expression. Some grief and concern, though why did he look so hurt? Ann smiled sweetly at Ren, hoping it would bring him out of the mood he was in.

“Of course I know that now. Shiho taught me that and…” Ann looked at the hand that held hers on the table, the same hand that pulled her towards Shujin to save Shiho and end those dark days at Shujin that plagued her. Ann brought her other hand and gently placed it on his. “you did too.”

While Ren and Ann were having an intimate moment, the server came with their food. They put a pause on their skinship as Ren received the food, thanking the waiter and, waiting for him to leave. As Ren turned to continue his intimacy with Ann, they both heard a stomach growl. Ren paused as he cursed himself inwardly for not eating breakfast. He got too excited and left Leblanc without stopping to eat and now it killed the mood here.

Ann giggled at Ren’s slight embarrassment and looked at their food. “Well, we don’t want it to go cold so let’s eat!” Ann vaguely recalled their trip to the buffet. She remembered when Shiho told her to take note of Ren’s big stomach and now it seemed that fact was solidified. _“Maybe I should start learning how to cook?_ ” Her food was always prepared for by the caretaker she had….whom Ann still hadn’t met yet! _“Seriously?! When will she introduce herself!”_

As Ann and Ren started on their meals, other events were happening elsewhere.

* * *

  
***Madarame’s Shack***

  
The tone of Madarame’s shack had changed since the last time Ren had come. While it was true that shack barely had much décor, you could still feel some kind of vision or atmosphere that the flimsy shack displayed. Perhaps it came to be that way because of the hardworking artist that resided here and that artist wasn’t the famous Madarame, it was instead his former-pupil Yusuke Kitagawa. That’s who Ren felt the perception from. Sadly, if Ren came to visit the shack once more, he’d find that the outlook he noticed before was all gone.

Yusuke sat in his room staring at a blank canvas. The room once always spurred his creative mind to come up with anything that his passion drove him to draw. Yet now, all he could feel was a bleakness that was completely foreign to him.

 _“Nothing…. Absolute emptiness….”_ The blank canvas wasn’t something Yusuke saw for too long. He had slumps before, but they left as soon as it came. It never lasted this long. Yusuke stood up from his seat and went to look outside his window, hoping to gain something.

 _“Is the reason for this because of Sen-….,”_ Yusuke stopped and sighed as he once again caught himself in the middle of calling Madarame his sensei once more. His mind knew of the atrocities Madarame committed as a so-called artist, but that didn’t take away the fact that Madarame was the man who raised him all his life. In all truth, Madarame was still the man who raised him, and that idea was deeply entrenched in Yusuke’s heart. It would be difficult for him to think otherwise. Madarame was no longer his sensei but as his father….

Yusuke’s phone vibrated as a message had come through. He took the moment as a breather of sorts from his complicated thoughts and read the message.

HO: Yusuke-kun! Myself and Shiho-chan were thinking of spending the day together! I haven’t heard a response from Ryuji, but I think he’ll be joining us as well. I was wondering if you’d like to join us?

Yusuke contemplated it a bit but decided not to go in the end. He had to visit Madarame in his estate for another medical checkup. His health had deteriorated a bit after the change of heart, but nothing life threating. Madarame had also begun to act differently towards him which Yusuke also thought was because of the change of heart.

YK: Unfortunately, I’ll have to reject your invitation. I’ll be required to attend a medical examination for Madarame.  
HO: I see….Well, Perhaps another time then.  
YK: When this ordeal is finished, I’d be delighted to join the next time.  
HO: It’s a promise! Until next time then.

Yusuke put away his phone after that. He contemplated what he should do next when his phone vibrated again oddly. As Yusuke opened, thinking it would be Haru again, he was surprised to see a bunch of question marks.

??????: It’s our first one on one conversation, but I’m sure you remember who I am.

Yusuke brought his hand to his chin, running through his mind who this would be. It was a long while, and still, no words were said. Yusuke couldn’t recall who he was speaking to right now. When he was about to suggest the person might have gotten the wrong number…

??????: Did you seriously forget!? It’s me! The hacker?!

It suddenly came to Yusuke. “Ah yes! Ali-boo-boo” With a minor error.

??????: It’s Alibaba!!!!

“Ah yes, I don’t need to type in a response for you to reply,” Yusuke said as he was adding in the name into his contacts. “Quite convenient.”

Alibaba: Yeah, if you don’t mind people just listening in on your conversations.

“So, what do I owe the pleasure of being the subject of your attention?” Yusuke said as he sat back down on his seat.

Alibaba: Always with the flamboyant words. I have a few questions for you.

Yusuke ruminated about whether to agree or not. This hacker was still an unknown factor for the Phantom Thieves. While Yusuke trusted the leader’s judgment, it didn’t exactly mean he trusted the person who hasn’t shown themselves to the Phantom Thieves.

Alibaba: So, the changes in Madarame…are they extreme?

Alibaba went ahead and asked a question without his approval. Still, Yusuke saw no real harm in the question. “He’s been resting, but nothing too critical.” Yusuke didn't notice the lack of caution he had subconsciously when replying to Alibaba.

Alibaba: Changes in his mood?

“His demeanor….it’s softened a bit I’d say.”

Alibaba:…..any violent outbursts?

Now this question stuck out to Yusuke. “Violent outbursts? I can’t seem to recall anything of the sort.” It took a couple more seconds than before for a reply to come through.

Alibaba: I see…. Tell me something. Why join the Phantom Thieves?

Yusuke paused at this question. He thought back to the day at the diner. The day he awoke to his Persona. It was a new feeling to him and yet, it didn’t feel completely foreign. It was odd to say, but in some way, it felt like a reunion of sorts. The days he spent with the Phantom Thieves were small and new, and yet, they felt like old friends he hadn’t seen for a long time. He felt a connection with them, especially the leader, Ren Amamiya.

Yusuke sighed as his thoughts were jumbled up. Between some new and old(?) feelings. “ I can only describe the feeling as ‘fate’.”

Alibaba: Fate? You’re really going to give me some absurd reason like that?!

Yusuke closed his eyes after reading the message. “Indeed, the reason sounds absurd, but it can be the only word to describe that,” Yusuke pictured the mix of oddballs in the group. “ We’re all so distinct from one another and yet, I could feel that connection with them.”

Yusuke remembered the moment he laid eyes on Ann. He once assumed the feelings he felt were an appreciation for her beauty and that’s what spurred him to go up to her and asking her to be his model. Now as he tried to give an answer to Alibaba, he started to unravel another feeling he felt back then. It was some feeling of recollection. As if it wasn’t the first time seeing that beauty for the first time. The string of events that followed was oddly right at the time as well.

Yusuke pictured the leader of the Phantom Thieves. Those clear grey eyes that showed no hesitation in his actions. That tall back that seemed to carry a heavy burden. Yusuke was sure Ren had a mission of sorts, something that differed from the rest of them.

“I wonder if the Phantom Thieves forming was such a coincidence.”

Alibaba: Oh? You think so too.  
Alibaba: Yeah, Ren Amamiya…..he’s a mysterious one. I can read all of you guys pretty well, but him? He’s someone I can’t follow too well. Always feels he’s got something up his sleeves.

Yusuke read that message a couple times before finally responding. “Why are you so fixated on us?”

Alibaba: You guys owe me a favor. Of course, I have to watch over you until you guys repay me.

“Does that entail understanding everyone? Frankly, all you would need to do to ensure we repay this favor is that you simply monitor us. Understanding who we are as people should not be a concern to you and yet…you say you can read all of us. How deeply have you been watching us?”

A few moments passed by in silence, unlike the immediate replies from before.

Alibaba: I have my own way of doing things. I don’t need to explain anything to you.

“Is that so?” Yusuke said, but after the next 30 minutes of no reply, Yusuke assumed the conversation was done with. Yusuke assumed there would be no more questions as well...for now at least. Yusuke got up again and looked out the window. Wondering what future the Phantom Thieves would bring him to.

* * *

  
*** Shibuya Yakiniku Kitchen Shop***

  
Ren leaned back on his seat. He was glad they got a booth because if it were a normal chair, Ren felt he would have already started tipping over. He glanced over to see Ann drinking out of the straw in her glass cup, patiently waiting. She didn’t get as much as Ren did, so for the last few minutes, it was just Ren eating.

Ren coughed slightly as he put his fork down. “Sorry, I’m a bit of a glutton.” Ren lightly laughed. It was something his mother always said. He’d always be wanting more food than even his father. He even remembered his mother joking how whoever ended up as his wife would have to work hard to make sure he was well fed.

Ann warmly chuckled at the self-jab. “That’s fine. Just something else I’ve learned about you.” Ann looked down at her empty plate compared to Ren’s plate. _“They always say a way to a man's heart is through his stomach.”_ Ann stretched her body a bit, arms up, expecting to leave pretty soon.

“So? You have enough room for dessert?” Ren asked, a knowing glint in his eyes.

Ann paused her stretching. She brought those arms down and twiddled her hair. “Well, if you want some, I’d be up for it!” Ann said, trying to sound as nonchalant as she could.

Ren inwardly laughed, knowing Ann always did have spare room for sweets. Soon the waiter came around and Ren and Ann ordered their sweets. This time, Ann was the one who ordered much more. After the waiter left, Ren turned to look at Ann. Another period of waiting.

“You got a lot.” Ren bluntly said.

Ann blushed heavily after it was said. “I-Is there something wrong with that?!”

Ren gently shook his head. “No, it just means you have a sweet tooth…right?”

Ann's lips puckered slightly as she looked elsewhere. “I might have one….” Shiho always did tell her how Ann hadn’t gotten fat yet with all the sweets Ann ate. It made Shiho envy that metabolism Ann seemed to have. Was it coming to bite her in the rump now? Literally and figuratively?

Ren gently laughed at Ann’s reaction. “There’s nothing wrong with that.” Ren glanced at Ann’s dress once more. It was the first time he’d seen her dressed in yellow, so it was a completely new sight to him. It matched completely with that blond hair that always matched the sun’s rays. That was also another fact he always found himself glancing at. Her hair.

“Hey, Ann?”

Ann turned back to face Ren. “What’s up?”

“You look really nice today.”

Ren’s direct compliment made Ann blush slightly as she wondered how to respond. “Oh, Thanks?! You already said that though?!”

“What I can’t say it twice now?” Ren moved a bit closer to Ann. “I just never seen you without your pigtails so….” Ren grabbed a strand of her hair, which Ann felt embarrassed about for some reason. “It’s like looking at the same you, but completely different.” Ren paused after he said that. That was true to him in two different ways.

Ann was too busy wondering how to respond to his compliment to notice his odd expression afterward. “Yeah, that’s what happens when you change your usual look.” Ann lightly giggled after. She grabbed her own hair as well, thinking it was a good suggestion by Haru. “It’s something that just stuck with me.”

“The pigtails?” Ren asked, putting those complicated thoughts to the side.

Ann nodded her head and got a bit closer to Ren. She put her arm around his as she got comfortable. “I’ve had my hair done that way ever since I was a kid.” Ann started reminiscing her childhood again. “My mom always said they made me look cuter.”

“She’s right you know!” Ren cut in, making Ann giggle sweetly. Ren inwardly thanked Ann’s mother for giving him the gift of Ann’s pigtails.

Ann smirked at the playful comment. “Thanks. Guess you have to thank my mom for that one day…..” Ann said offhandedly, though she slightly blushed a bit at the insinuation a few seconds after. Before she could say anything to cover it up…

“I’d love to meet your mom someday.” Ren blurted out quickly. “And your father as well, of course…Pretty much your family. I’d be ready to meet them anytime.” Ren had to gain the favor of Ann’s family if he was going to have smooth sailing with Ann. It was something every boyfriend had to do if he was to have a future with his girlfriend, and Ren was determined to have a future with Ann.

“It-It’s still too early for that!” Ann hurriedly said. “Besides…. you’d be waiting a long time.” Ann looked at her phone to see no new messages. “They haven’t visited in a while. They left a few months before my first year at Shujin.” Ann’s smile faltered a bit at the thought.

“…..I see.” That would be before the ordeal with Kamoshida happened. So for pretty much a year, Ann was alone at home to deal with Kamoshida at Shujin. No adult she could turn to for help. It was a good thing Kamoshida didn’t know where Ann lived. If he did, who knows what that bastard would have planned with that info. Ren didn’t plan on bringing him up again by asking Ann if she ever informed her parents about Kamoshida at the time and instead, wanted to give her some comfort.

Ren suddenly put his arm around Ann and pulled her into a tight embrace. Ann was surprised at the sudden hug and just as she was about to ask, Ren started speaking.

“Well…You’re not alone anymore, Ann. I’ll be there for you, whenever you need me.” Ren remembered that time back then. When the truth about his excessive amount of jobs came out. How he was basically working himself to death to support the Phantom Thieves. Ann, more or less, said these exact some words to him. It’s what woke him up. It made him realize how much of an idiot he was. He didn’t rely on his friends back then and it cost him so much. Ann had taught him that holding a burden that was too much for yourself would only end with regret when it all came crashing down on you.

Ann took a moment to take the words in. It was never a problem for her since she grew accustomed to it but having someone to lean would have been nice during that first year. It seemed Ren had forgotten, he was the one who taught Ann that lesson first. She just reminded him back then.

Ann slowly smiled as she rested her head on Ren’s chest. She closed her eyes as she felt a sense of security come over her. “Thank you, Ren…..” Ann recalled their earlier conversation before their server came with the food. “Hey, Ren?”

“Yeah?”

“Remember when we were talking about…whether I had a boyfriend.” Ann said softly.

Ren suddenly panicked inwardly as he assumed Ann was about to tell him about someone. “Y-Yeah?”

“Well….You’re the first one I ever had,” Ren sighed in relief inwardly. “and, I’m glad you were the first one.” Ann went right up to Ren’s cheek and planted a soft kiss on him surprisingly.

Ren, unaware Ann planned to do something like that, only stared at her after she parted away from his cheek. Not sure how to respond to the sudden affection.

Ann glanced at his cheek and suddenly went for a napkin. “Oh! Sorry, I got my lipstick on you.” Ann started wiping away the kiss mark on Ren’s cheek that was a glistening red in the shape of Ann’s lips.

Picturing the image on his cheek and adding to the fact of Ann’s brazen kiss, made the usually cool Ren, blush with bright red on both cheeks. It didn’t help him that Ann’s beautiful face was so close to his as she tried wiping the kiss mark off. The enchanting sight made Ren's heart pound like crazy. Ann noticed the sudden flush and also flushed as well. She didn’t think she could see Ren be like this over a simple peck on the cheek. Seeing Ann’s reaction made Ren want to take those lips right now, but he decided not to. There was a time and place for everything and he wanted to be sure he struck at her at the right moment. Luckily, Ren had the perfect place to do that somewhere else he planned to take Ann.

Ann eventually cleaned the mark off before the server arrived with their deserts. Ren finished his before Ann this time as Ann liked to take her time and enjoy every bite of the ice cream she ordered. Seeing her squeal with joy at times warmed Ren’s heart, and further strengthened that belief that she was the one for him.

They would eventually leave the restaurant and head to their next destination. The Cinema. Ren would run into a familiar acquaintance….. just without the knowledge he was even spotted in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...taking bets. Who's going to spot Ren at the Cinema? It could be anyone......
> 
> Hope you guys/gals didn't mind the Futaba and Yusuke bit cutting into Ann and Ren's date. I needed some transition while Ren and Ann were eating and I needed to write that conversation eventually so win-win in my book. 
> 
> Also that Kanna and Kise bit was the one I talked about in the begining, so let me know if it bothered you or if you enjoyed it!
> 
> Thanks for reading and until next time.


	48. The Date: Discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....Hope you guys like the chapter and the ending!

***Shibuya, The Cinema***

 

Central Street was where a good amount of activities could be done in Shibuya. There were restaurants, stores, arcades, and a number of other things to pass the time. One of those things happens to be a cinema where one could catch either the latest movies or watch some classics. The Cinema in Central Street had 11 different movies showings with many theater openings. Oddly enough, today was a very busy day as moviegoers came to watch the upcoming releases.

“I wonder why it’s so busy today” A composed feminine voice described the scenery around her. She had already started walking to her theater as she got her ticket already. She saw countless people covering to the concession stands, so she decided not to go that route and instead went straight to the theater room without refreshments or snacks for the movie.

After a few more minutes and entering her movie screening, Makoto found herself a good seat and sat down. She made herself comfortable as she knew this would be the source of relaxation for her for the day. Her days at Shujin didn’t improve as the anxiety was getting to her. The revelation of Kamoshida’s true nature didn’t help Makoto’s school life as she kept thinking about what she could have done instead of what had happened.

Makoto quickly shook her head, wanting to cast these negative thoughts aside. She was here to enjoy herself! Not mope while watching the movie! Makoto focused on a trailer showing before the movie started. The movie Makoto came to see was a yakuza movie named ‘Like a Tiger’. Apparently, a new one called ‘Like a Dragon’ would be coming out in the summer, so Makoto decided to re-watch this one as preparation for that one.

_“Today is just about watching the movie. No Shujin, No…. 'him’, No expectations, No troublemakers…., and especially no Amamiya-_

“Ren!” A soft sweet voice cut off Makoto’s thoughts. “I told you it’s fine!” Makoto’s gaze focused on the entrance to the theater room. While the room was dimly lit, there was no hiding that platinum blonde hair that was a trademark to one of the girl’s at Shujin. A very well-known girl at that.

Makoto quickly dove below her seat, so she wouldn’t be easily spotted. _“Takamaki Ann????! What’s she doing here?! And…. 'Ren’?!”_ Makoto slowly rose out of her seat and saw just who she was imagining. The movie screen lit up the room enough to make out the facial features of the curly haired, glasses wearing, transfer student. He looked a bit dejected for some reason. Amamiya Ren. Makoto quickly dove down to gather her thoughts.

Ann and Ren both went to the middle of the available aisles, finding their seats and sitting down.

Ann held Ren’s arm as she gave him a comforting smile. “It’s fine, it’s fine, Ren. So what if we didn’t make it for the movie?” Ann glanced at the screen, it was showing previews before the movie started. “At least we made it for A movie.”

Ren sighed at Ann’s optimism. “But you don’t watch these kinds of movies.” At least, he didn’t remember Ann mentioning she liked these kinds of movies. He should have seen how busy the theater would be at the time. How was he supposed to know today, of all days, would be this busy?! Maybe they should have gone to the one in Shinjuku. The romance flick they were going to watch sold out and Ren saw all his backups also sold out as well. What kind of shit luck did he have?! This movie was the next option…but this was at the bottom of the list for Ren, he didn’t think Ann would like it.

Ann weakly chuckled at the fact. It was true, but Ann didn’t mind what movie they were watching. As long as she spent some quality time with Ren.

Ann took a look around and found that no one else was in the theater with them. “I’m surprised we’re the only ones in here with all those people out there.”

Ann’s observation made Ren take a look as well. She was right, there was no one here. “Maybe we should give it some time. There were lines of people waiting to get snacks and drinks, maybe they’ll show up eventually.” Ren leaned back into his seat wondering why things had gone so terrible. This was the moment where he’d grab that kiss and yet, now they were stuck watching this yakuza movie. How could he find a moment to kiss her during this movie!?

Ann glanced at Ren and could see he’s still down in the dumps. “Which movie were we going to watch anyway?”

Ren jolted at the question. Thinking about it now, was he really going to take Ann to see that movie? Wasn’t it too cheesy? Wouldn’t that be showing how much of a softy he was? He had to be the tough cool boyfriend, but he was gonna suggest that romantic comedy, ‘Sealed by a Kiss’.

_“I mean sure I wanted to take her to a movie where it can get the romantic mood going, but thinking about it now……why didn’t I think about how it’d make me look?”_

“Ren?” Ann noticed Ren had gone silent in thought. She took a quick glance at the entrance and didn’t see anyone still come in yet.

“Um…You know. Fatal Honor. That action movie that came out recently.” Ren brought up the first backup.

For some reason, Ann could feel Ren was lying. She inwardly smiled at the intuition she was now gaining. “Are you sure that was it?”

Ren glanced at Ann and saw a probing look. _“Can…Can she actually see through my lie?_ Ye-Yeah! Totally!”

Ann raised her eyebrow at the weak response. “Really?” Ann leaned in on the cupholder between their seats. Ren, in response, leaned back subconsciously while looking away. “Are you lying to me?” Ann feebly asked.

Ren snapped his head back at Ann. “Wha! No! just…..” Ren saw Ann’s eyes looking down dejectedly as a gloomy frown replaced that sunny smile that should be there. The look tore his heart to pieces as he started feeling immense guilt that grinded whatever remained to dust. Was he already lying to her? Just like back then? God, didn’t he already learn his lesson from before?!

“Sealed with a Kiss!” Ren quickly said, surprising Ann.

“Eh?! You mean that romantic comedy that just came out?” Ann remembered Shiho talking about wanting to go see it with her and Haru. A girl’s night out so to speak as Shiho assumed the guys wouldn’t be interested in watching something like that. Yet here Ren said he was planning on taking her to watch it

Ren covered half his face with one hand, embarrassment finally started setting in. “Ye-Yeah….I figured you’d like it…maybe.” Ren said that last word sheepishly. He must be looking uncool right now. Why was he acting this way in front of her anyway?! He’s supposed to be the experienced one here?!

Ann giggled sweetly at Ren reaction, Pushing the cupholder up, Ann removed that barrier that separated them and held Ren tightly. “So what? What’s so embarrassing about that?”

Ren looked at Ann, the feeling of being in her arms removed some of the embarrassment he felt. “I figured…you’d probably expect a different suggestion from me.”

“You chose it because of me, right? Thanks.” Ann gave him a way out of this situation. Whether he did or didn’t actually want to see that movie, Ann could see Ren just wanted to escape this conversation. _“Boys are so fickle.”_ Ann amusingly thought.

Ren looked at Ann’s smile, noticing what she was doing. He could just take this chance and change the topic. It was a free ticket out of this awkward situation for himself, but….he didn’t want to do that. If he did, it’d be another lie. Ren understood that it might be impossible to tell Ann everything. Heck, even ‘him’ being here was something he hadn’t told Ann yet, and something he might never plan to tell her, but he wanted their relationship to be as honest and open as possible. Unlike the last ‘time’, he didn’t want to see that hurt expression on her or his friends again. He didn’t want things to end up like last time either, so maybe he should go against what they thought of him. Not be that perfect image they expected the leader of the Phantom Thieves to be but be himself a bit more. They would accept him for him…. right?

Ren coughed, bringing his closed hand close to his mouth. “The-There was a part of me that wanted to go watch it actually….”

“Oh?! Really!” Ann’s interested eyes kept their sight on Ren, obviously waiting for him to continue.

“Yeah….I enjoy those movies from time to time…” Ren nervously said as he remembered Kanna making Kise and him sit down and forcing them to watch these kinds of movies with her. While Kise was always disinterested in them and messed around with his phone, it was Ren who got his interested pulled in. “ Not that I go out of my way to look for them, but watching them with someone is always fun.”

For some reason, Ann got an odd hunch at the last part. “So…you always watch those kinds of movies with someone else?”

“Yeah, Kanna always used to force me and Kise to watch them with her. She said it was more fun with us than her other friends.” Ren replied, not noting the inquiring tone in Ann’s voice. Kanna always said a guy’s thoughts were much more fun to talk with than with her other friends. His phone vibrated at that moment, but he chose to answer it later.

Ann tightened her grip on Ren, not that he thought much of it. _“It’s her again!”_ She knew Ren was thinking about Kanna again. _“Why the hell am I so bothered by her?! She’s Ren’s friend! Of course, he thinks well of her….. and yet….”_ There was this feeling deep in her that just wanted control. A feeling of longing for Ren. She wanted to be the only thing he thought about on their date. It was a selfish notion to think about, but she didn’t mind that. She was going to follow these urges in her and make Ren her’s completely.

[If you’re so worried about the fact there’s still someone else in his heart, then you gotta work to make yourself the only one he can think about!]

Shiho’s words echoed in Ann’s mind. She couldn’t be the one on the receiving end all the time. She had to show it as well. These feelings she had for him. Just like Ren did for her.

“Seems like no one’s going to show up.” Ren pointing out the fact made Ann glance around. They were alone, and it seemed it be like that for the entire movie possibly. The movie was going to start in a couple of minutes. Ann glanced at Ren and suddenly decided to act on those feelings she currently felt.

“Hey….Ren.” The words softly came out of Ann’s rosy lips. Hearing Ann, Ren gave her his full attention, noticing a slight blush on her cheeks. As always it looked lovely on her. “You know…we could always make up for not making it to that movie.”

“Oh? You mean like going to watch it another time? Yeah, we can do that.” Ren said.

“….No…I mean…like right now.” Ann replied sheepishly.

“The showing’s full right now though.” Ren replied the obvious fact while staying completely oblivious to Ann’s ‘advances’.

“N-No! I mean….UGH!” Ann grumbled as she learned something else about Ren right now. Even he couldn’t catch onto everything. “We have our own version…of ‘Sealed with a Kiss’…” Ann got closer to Ren’s face, trying to make the fact as obvious as possible.

“O-Oh….” Ren didn’t expect Ann to be this forward about it. Sure, she kissed him at the restaurant, but that was on the cheek. Ann rarely made any advances on his lips the way he did to hers. _“What brought this on?”_

Ren didn’t get much of a chance to theory craft as the sensation of sweetness assaulted his lips as Ann’s cheery red lips met his. His mind halted at the thrill of their lips meeting and the beautiful sight, seeing her assault on his lips with her own while her hair was down was something he’d never experienced before. He could get used to this!

Ren wrapped his arms around Ann’s back, pulling her closer than she already was. In response, Ann had her arms wrapped around his neck. They both started drifting off into their own world. It was a new experience for both of them because it was the first time they kissed each other so deeply. They were essentially making out and they both knew they had complete privacy, so they had no reservations for their actions…..at least that’s what they thought.

_“They’re kissing?!!!!!”_ Makoto quietly ducked under once more, trying to make sense of anything going on right now. _“I was just supposed to be here and enjoy my movie in peace dammit?! Why is this happening?! Why am I finding out those two have that kind of relationship this way?! Why the hell are they kissing like that right now?! Don’t they have any shame?!”_ Makoto vented inwardly, but nothing was going to come out of it, so she calmed down. Makoto covered her face in regret. _“Why the hell did I even hide in the first place?!”_ If she made her presence known, maybe they wouldn’t be acting like that, but for some reason, her instincts told her to hide at that moment.

Makoto took a deep breath. _“Maybe I can just leave under all the people coming in….”_ Makoto peeked out and saw no one coming in, all she saw was- Makoto ducked back down again after witnessing ‘that’ again. _“Ok, so there’s no one coming in supposedly….”_ Makoto started working her mind again.

_“Maybe I can just walk out? It wouldn’t be odd to just leave right now…right?”_ Makoto imagined the scenario. Her getting up and walking down the stairs would undoubtedly gain their attention. They’d both look at her, maybe shock and embarrassment would show on their faces as they presumably thought they were alone? Would they question why she was hiding? Wouldn’t some outrageous accusations be thrown at her?! Maybe they would just ignore her? Maybe she could sneak away, but there’s no chance of that as the exit was on their side of the room. Regardless, they would discover her!

Makoto lightly slammed her hand on the floor while inwardly thanking the staff they cleaned the carpet before she did that. _“Too many unknown factors! It’s already not in my favor since I hid myself!”_ Thus, Makoto came to one option _“I’ll have to wait until the movie’s over and wait for them to leave.”_ The movie was only an hour and a half long. She could wait that long.

The lights started to dim down as the movie started showing. Under the guise of darkness, Makoto rose from below her seat to catch the two still making out. _“Who even comes to a yakuza film to do….that!?”_ Makoto made a mental note to herself to be a bit stricter on the two at school as some form of payback for subjecting her to this. If they had to do this, do it somewhere more private or more appropriate!

* * *

  
***Shibuya***

  
Ryuji was sitting around at Big Bang Burger as he waited for the people who invited him to meet up. He didn’t have much plans today and he knew Ren was out with Ann today as well, so he couldn’t rely on him to have some fun. Yusuke was also busy too, and he didn’t know how to talk to the guy yet. He was an odd one to Ryuji so far. Morgana, the only other guy left? Ryuji would rather be alone than be with that hairball. So, when Haru texted him saying she and Shiho were hanging out and wanted him to join, Ryuji jumped at the offer. As Ryuji was drinking a soda he ordered, he saw a familiar face walk into the restaurant and soon spot him as well.

“Yo! Ryuji, you’re here early!” Shiho merrily came over to his table and sat down across from him. “Is Haru here yet?”

Ryuji shook his head at the response as he finished drinking. “Nah, she hasn’t. I’ve only seen you right now.”

Shiho took out her phone and sent a text to Haru, asking where she was. “So, you know what’s going on today with Ren and Ann?” the topic plagued her mind as she was anxious about Ann. She didn’t know how Ann was going to go about the date after last night.

“You mean their date? Yeah, I was with Ren when he was getting ready.” Ryuji took a look at the menu, wondering if he should order something to eat.

“Oooooo! Any details you can share? Like how he was feeling?” Shiho curiously asked. If she could get a peek into Ren’s mindset, she could maybe give advice to Ann a bit better.

“He seemed pretty chill about it. He did wind up talking about her a bit.” Ryuji thought back to yesterday. “Actually, a lot was more like it. I didn’t think someone could talk about Ann as much as he did.”

Shiho smiled at the fact. “Well, she is his girlfriend now, I’d expect just as much from Ren,” Shiho glanced at the entrance to see if she could spot Haru. “anything else?”

“You just think I’m gonna casually say all the stuff we talked about?” Ryuji wasn’t one to out every single detail him and Ren shared. There were some things that were only shared between bros and Ryuji respected that code.

“Well, you seem to have a very loose lip when it comes to our other ‘work’. Shiho gave him a playful wink and giggled. Ryuji rolled his eyes in response.

“C’ mon, cut me some slack. I said I wouldn’t do it anymore.” His loudmouth had been brought up a number of times, but Shiho, Ann, and Morgana didn’t let up on him about it.

“Maybe when we quit being you know what’s.”

“You mean Phan-“ Ryuji saw Shiho smirk at him, which made him catch onto what he was about to say. Old habits die hard. “Look I-

“I don’t want to hear it, Mister Skull,” Shiho said, calling Ryuji by his codename. “One day….. I can feel it. You guys are gonna be big, and you have to be careful about what you say in public.” Shiho took Ryuji’s soda while he was distracted and drank out of his straw. “because it won’t be just you who gets in trouble, it’ll be all of us.” Shiho told Ryuji her serious thoughts on the future of the Phantom Thieves.

Ryuji honestly listened to Shiho’s words. For some reason, they struck something in him. Fame and respect, it’s what Ryuji imagined when the Phantom Thieves grew famous. That was all that was on his mind, but now, Shiho’s words stuck in there as well.

“You make it sound like we’re criminals or something?” Ryuji said, grabbing his soda back. He noted the fact that Shiho’s lips were once on the straw as he drank out of it.

“Who knows what people will think of you. So far no one cares what happened to Kamoshida, but imagine when a well-known artist confesses his crimes because of you guys? The reaction…That’s going to be the Phantom Thieves first debut into the public’s eyes. I can imagine some people…won't like what you guys are doing.” Shiho recalled her encounter with Akechi Goro. The famous Detective Prince was already looking into them, so what would happen when Madarame’s heart changed? A bigger reaction was all Shiho knew for certain.

“Wonder what kind of shit-heads wouldn’t like what we’re doin.” Soon, the sound of a straw desperately attempting to suck soda in came to both of their ears. Ryuji glanced at the front counter and back to Shiho. “You want a refill?”

“I’m fine, thanks,” Shiho replied. As she was about to ask another question, Shiho noticed a man enter the restaurant. In a full suit with an earpiece in his ear, he looked like a security guard of some kind. She gave a glance to Ryuji. “Hey, you see that?” Shiho asked.

“Woah! He looks like some kind of secret agent or somethin.” Ryuji said as the sight wasn’t usually common in Shibuya. “think he’s here for a burger?” Ryuji joked.

“Whatever he’s here for, be careful. We don’t know if he works for the police or something, we don’t want to attract any-“ Shiho’s words were cut off when she noticed that man look in their direction and started walking towards them. Shiho quickly turned to Ryuji. “did you do something?!”

Ryuji hurriedly shook his head. “How could I?! I was right next to you!”

“Then why’s he coming over here?!” Shiho asked, the panic in her voice was obvious. What did they do to attract the attention of this strange looking person?

“Maybe he heard you talking shit about him?”

“I was just describing how he looked! I didn’t say anything terrible!” Shiho pointed at Ryuji. “More like you were making wisecracks at him like coming here for a burger!”

“This is a burger joint! What else would he be here for? A salad?!” Ryuji refuted.

While the two were trying to lay the blame on the other, the man finally stopped at their table. “Excuse me, but would you both happen to be Suzui-san and Sakamoto-san?” The man asked in a formal tone, stopping Shiho and Ryuji’s conversation.

Shiho glanced at the man and back at Ryuji. She saw he was looking at her as well and nodded towards her, letting her know to answer back. Shiho looked back at the man.

“Yes, that would be us.” Shiho uncertainly said. _“What’s this guy looking for us for?! Have we been discovered already?!”_

The man noted their worry and loosened his serious expression. “I see. The Miss has informed me to escort you to the limo as she is busy with a phone call.”

“Miss?” Ryuji asked as they didn’t know who the man was talking about.

“Miss Okumura. She informed me to look for the blond boy and the girl in a black ponytail.” The man glanced at the both of them once more. “you two are the ones who fit that description the most.” The man glanced at Ryuji. “Especially you.”

“Oh! So you’re with Haru then.” Ryuji got up and looked at Shiho. “Let’s get going I guess, Shiho.” Ryuji started walking towards the exit of Big Bang Burger, not caring to question it anymore. Shiho looked at him dumbfoundingly.

_“How can you just easily trust someone like that?!”_ Shiho thought as she got up but continued to look at the man. “You’re really with Haru?” Shiho asked, doubtful of his reason for approaching them.

The man took out a paper and handed it to Shiho. Taking the paper, Shiho saw it was all his credentials. At the top right of the corner was the Okumura Foods insignia, looking very legitimate to the inexperienced Shiho. On the paper was a lot of things, including his name which was Kugimiya Katai, his education, his job experience, his current job which was currently being hired by Mrs. Okumura- Shiho paused as she read that.

_“Mrs. Okumura?”_ The way it’s written indicated it wasn’t Haru, but her mother instead. Shiho recalled that Haru’s mother had passed away and yet, this guy was currently employed by her? As she was about to ask another question, her phone rang. Shiho looked at the man as he simply waited for her.

“You-You don’t mind right?” Shiho asked, a bit nervous at the response.

“Not at all,” Kugimiya responded professionally. Shiho thanked him, dropping the caution she had, and answered her phone.

“Hello?”

“Shiho-chan?” Shiho heard a familiar sweet voice. “Where are you? Ryuji’s already in the limo and we’re waiting on you.” Shiho listened to Haru, dumbfounded by the news. Ryuji went and ditched her with an unknown man.

_“When I get my hands on him!!!!”_ Shiho was going to teach Ryuji some rules about being with a lady the hard way. “I see…I’ll be there soon, Haru….and let Ryuji know to get ready to be… **'tutored’**.” Shiho hung up her phone after saying goodbye, a bit of anger flashing in her eyes. She looked back to see the man still waiting on her. That phone call basically confirmed this man is official. _“Is this what it feels like to be Haru?”_ The man waited for her response like a servant of some kind. “Um…I’m ready to go.”

“If you please.” The man bowed his head and started walking to the exit, with Shiho right behind him.

“Um…do you know where my friend is? The blond boy who just went ahead without us?” Shiho asked, despite knowing. She wanted to see how the heck Ryuji even found Haru’s limo.

“He’s most likely been escorted by my colleague who was waiting outside the establishment,” Kugimiya responded.

“I see….” Shiho said as she clenched her fist. Anticipating the ‘lesson’. After being led around for a couple minutes, Shiho spotted the limo and a familiar face waving at her from inside the window.

“Yo!!! Shiho!!! Come on in! This shit’s awesome!! They got everything in this thing!” Ryuji enthusiastically welcomed a disaster he was not expecting. As if she was just an afterthought. Shiho ‘smiled’ at the obliviousness and turned to the man next to her.

“Thank you for the help, Kugimiya-san.” Shiho bowed slightly. Her earlier caution and slight fear were cast aside when she saw the limo.

Kugimiya waved it off. “I’m simply doing my job.” He glanced at Ryuji and then back to Shiho. “Please, do go easy on the young man.”

“Oh?” Shiho smiled at his request, noting Kugimiya had a good heart to worry for a stranger. “I won’t.” Shiho 'cheerful' smile turned to a frown as she went to the limo and stepped inside. Kugimiya smiled weakly and shook his head, paying no heed to the thrashing and slight cries of pain he heard as he entered the front seat of the limo. He supposed this lesson was something every man needed to know. The delicacies of woman.

* * *

  
***Shibuya, The Cinema***

  
Makoto currently sunk into her chair deep enough to where she just wished she was the chair at this point. Makoto figured they stop doing ‘that’ and pay attention to the movie at some point and they did, but one way or another, one of them would initiate another kiss somehow and it continued on again. Sadly no one came to watch the movie to prevent them from doing so, making Makoto question if these kinds of movies were popular in the first place. With that, they had the whole theater to themselves…. expect herself of course.

_“I wish I had something I could just chuck at them.”_ Makoto thought, which made her pause as she couldn’t believe she just had the thought. She just covered her face, exhaustion evident as she only had a half an hour to go through.

Makoto looked at the movie screen and noticed they were at the climax, her favorite part. This movie ‘Like A Tiger’ was Boss’s prequel story where he formed the Yakuza gang he would lead in the upcoming ‘Like A Dragon’ film coming out later in the summer. She glanced at the couple and noticed they stopped kissing _“Finally,”_ and were watching the movie now. _“It won’t do you any good to watch it right now though, you two were too busy-_

“So you think Hanshiro managed to get the money?” Ann said promptly. Since they assumed they were in the theater alone, they decided to talk about the movie while they watched it. No need to worry about disturbing anyone else since they were ‘alone’.

Ren brought his hand to his chin, pondering the question. “Well, he had to sneak into the rival gang’s safe room while the others distracted them. They then had to meet up at the Eifukucho ward and hopefully, he does show up.”

“Well? That’s not a yes or no?!” Ann pointed out.

Ren laughed at Ann’s urging. It was cute to him. “Well, since Boss trusted him to do the job, I expect Hanshiro to come with the money in hand.” Ren finally said. “They didn’t escape the rival gang’s trap with empty trust.”

While they talked a bit more at the movie, Makoto sat there in wonder, thinking how the hell they were watching the movie enough to understand the plot while sucking each other’s lips off. Makoto pulled her hands to her face again, just wanting this movie to end. _“I wanna go home already.”_

“Yeah, I think so too!” Ann giggled a bit. “They trust the Boss since he’s never steered them wrong before!” Ann glanced at Ren. “Just like someone else I know.”

Ren smiled wryly at the compliment. “I-I still have a long way to go, Ann,” Ren said that with two meanings in it. “Hope I can be as good as Boss someday,” Ren said as he felt he learned from the determination that Boss and his gang have. He genuinely hoped he pulled the Phantom Thieves through to the end as Boss did.

“Well, I believe you are,” Ann said as she leaned her head against her shoulder. Lovingly rubbing her head against him.

In the beginning, they did just think about being intimate with each other until the end of the movie as they didn’t originally come to watch it, but they eventually noticed some interesting things about the movie. Mostly, they grew somewhat inspired by it for the Phantom Thievery they did. They were thinking ‘Maybe we could do that?” or ‘Maybe we should learn from that and not try it’. It was a movie true, but the Metaverse was all about cognition. Maybe those things could be accomplished in the Metaverse, so for Ann and Ren, they improved in some way by watching the movie. That still didn’t stop them from making out a couple times, but they made sure to pay attention when they needed to.

“Thanks…… Ann.” That was all Ren had to say back. Every time he said that, it wasn’t just for what Ann just did or say. It was for everything she did for him. Past and present. He’d do everything in his power to ensure he didn’t repeat his past mistakes. Ren pulled Ann closer for one sweet short kiss, to which she gladly indulged him in.

The movie finally came to an end. Ren and Ann got up from their seats after watching the credits and left the theater room. Not bothering to notice the exhausted Makoto a few rows behind them.

“Finally!” Makoto shook her head in relief. “I’ll just stay here for a couple of minutes, so I don’t run into them outside.” Makoto got up and decided to stretch her legs a bit while she waited and walked around.

  
‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’

  
Ren and Ann stepped outside the theater room and started heading for the exit.

“Pretty great movie huh?” Ann said as she didn’t expect to like it as much as she did. Maybe she wanted to gain something for her skills in the Metaverse or maybe she’s discovering she likes these kinds of movies as well.

“That’s great! I’m glad it was fun for you….” Ren glanced at Ann’s lips and smiled. “In more ways than one.”

Ann noticed the gaze blushed slightly. “Ye-Yeah.” Ann just recalled how daring she was in there, but she kinda liked it as well. “It was nice.” Ann smiled back. She was subconsciously hoping she dug herself deeper into Ren’s heart. The mission of the Phantom Thieves was to steal the hearts of the corrupt, but it was her personal mission to steal Ren’s heart completely. Ann giggled to herself inwardly at the notion.

Ren looked at the time and noticed they were on track. There was just one more place to go to and they would be the end of their first date. “Well, Ann lets start- Ren paused as he felt something.

“Ren?” Ann noticed the awkward pause. “What’s wrong?” Ann made an attempt to pull out her phone.

Ren shook his head at her slight worry. “It’s fine….I just need to use the restroom.” Ren looked towards the restroom. So, I’ll meet you-

“AH!” Ren heard a surprised cry from Ann.

“What’s wrong!” Ren looked at Ann to see she looked fine, only she was digging into her purse madly.

“My-My phone isn’t in here!” Ann said as she finished searching her bag.

“Your phone? You had it when we went in, right?” Ren remembered her turning her phone to silent before going into the theater.

“Yeah…” Ann looked at the theater room they just exited. “ I think it fell out when we sat down.”

“Let’s go looking for it then.” Ren was about to lead Ann to the theater room, but she stopped him.

“I can find it myself. Go to the restroom.”

“Ann, I-

“Are you really saying I can’t find it myself?” Ann asked him with a smirk.

Ren thought about it for a little and chuckled. “Right. Of course, you can find it.” How silly. He was actually thinking of going with her to help her do something so simple.

“I’ll be waiting outside the restrooms for you!” Ann said as she didn’t expect to take long. The staff hadn’t gone to clean the theater room and she didn’t see anyone going in, so she didn’t expect anyone to have stolen her phone. It should be right where they sat down.

  
‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’

  
Makoto was walking down the stairs, expecting Ren and Ann to be heading out the theater exit. Makoto stopped walking down as she closed her eyes and sighed. “Why did this have to happen to me?” she glanced at where the couple sat at and noticed the seats were down. “They didn’t even bother putting up their seats. Probably too eager to continue what they were doing here somewhere else.” Makoto huffed as she walked up to their seats. Even though no one came to the movie, the employees were still going to have to come in and clean. It was common courtesy to do this….at least to Makoto it was.

“Still I wonder why I chose to do that? Would it really be odd to see them outside school?” Makoto pulled Ren’s seat up. She tried to find a reason for her previous actions. “….Guilt? I didn’t even notice Amamiya-san. Only when I noticed it was her did I- As Makoto pulled up Ann’s seat, she heard something fall to the floor. The sound interrupted her thoughts. “What’s this?” Makoto picked up the pink colored object that fell and knew immediately what it was once she got a good look at it. “Takamaki’s pho-

“Nii-Nii-Niijima-Senpai?!” Makoto heard an astonished cry and immediately froze.

_“Oh no…..”_ The familiar voice and the phone in her hands was all Makoto needed to understand who was behind her. Adding in the senpai, it could only be….

Makoto turned around and indeed saw Ann Takamaki, looking at her with her mouth slightly open and eyes widened. Makoto barely noticed now how nicely dressed up Ann was, but that was something she shouldn’t bring up in this situation.

Makoto looked at the phone in her hand and looked back at Ann. “Umm…are you here for this?” Makoto held Ann’s phone out for Ann to grab with an awkward smile on her face. She looked at her dress again. “You…. look nice.” In the end, that was all Makoto could think to say at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna start this note off by saying thanks to those comments on the previous chapter. Reassured me on some things.
> 
> So fun chapter to write. Funny way for Makoto to find out about these two and the conversation following will be interesting to say the least. Hope you look forward to that!
> 
> Now onto...I guess the main topic of this note. The other section of the chapter. Odd how that's the main topic right? It's because the next chapter will be opening up with the aftermath of it and I'll be saying right now.....Shiho's anger isn't really being used comically here. It's genuine and if you didn't catch the reason why, well you can either re-read it again to see the hints sprinkled around or wait till next chapter is out where it's explained. I guess a big hint to figuring it out is what Ryuji did. There's the hint from me.
> 
> Originally these string of chapters were just supposed to be about Ren and Ann's date with the other P.T hijinks in between, but now it's turned into a chance for me to develop them without Ren involved, which I would say is a good thing, right? That was the plan... and now it's turned into something else. 
> 
> Now, I'm not saying this is a bad thing. I'm honestly loving these developments because they make things more interesting for the people around Ren without him. It's just...well things are getting complicated in this originally simple story i first thought about. Then again, Time Travel is pretty complicated subject itself, right?
> 
> Point is, is that I'm hoping you guys like where the next chapter goes. It might start off heated at first, but trust me, things will get better, but we will still hopefully progress the date as well! Just that theres going to be some drama on the side, lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed the chapter!


	49. The Date: Complexity

***Inside Haru’s Limo***

  
Ryuji sat at the window seat of Haru’s limo. Not like that meant much since every seat but the entrance to the limo was a window seat. He was rubbing his head as the pain from Shiho’s smack still lingered a bit.

Ryuji glanced at Shiho who sat across from him, an irritated glare was still directed at himself, one that was there the entire ride so far. Ryuji sighed as he continued rubbing the back of his head, this time from the difficulty of wondering how to respond to this situation. Ryuji didn’t think much when he started leaving for the exit. He expected Shiho to be right behind him so when the guy outside said he’d lead him to Haru. He gave a glance behind him to find Shiho still in the Big Bang Burger. As he was about to go back in for her, he got a message from Haru saying she sent some people to escort them to her limo as she was busy with a call at the moment. It matched up with the story that guy told them, so Ryuji saw no harm in going ahead of Shiho. Now it seemed it was biting him in the ass at the moment.

Haru sat in between the two, acting as a mediator of sorts. Even though she stayed quiet as the tension in the air was suffocating to the sheltered girl.

“Listen, Shiho. I’m sorry. I honestly didn’t think it was a big deal goin without you.” Ryuji tried to explain himself again.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh…I see I see…..” Shiho flatly said, arms crossed as she looked away from Ryuji’s plea for forgiveness. Shiho still had that frown from before as she looked out the window. Ryuji turned to Haru for help only see a helpless smile. She didn’t know what to do here either. She even felt a bit at fault for this since she didn’t go for them personally.

“Shiho-chan? I want to say-

“Haru, **don’t** try and excuse what Ryuji did or take fault for it.” Shiho harshly interrupted, not facing Haru. Haru flinched at the severe tone making Ryuji frown at Shiho’s attitude toward Haru.

“Hey, Shiho. Yell at me all you want, but don’t snap at Haru like that.” Ryuji had been reprimanded plenty of times to where he’s used to being yelled at. It didn’t feel as terrible as it used to be, but judging from Haru’s demeanor, she’d never been yelled at much. He was the one responsible for this, so he’d take all the heat.

Shiho glanced back at Ryuji and then Haru. She took a couple moments before sighing to herself and facing Haru who looked a bit hurt from Shiho’s words earlier. “I’m sorry, Haru. I didn’t mean to snap at you like that.” Shiho spoke in a softer tone and bowed slightly to Haru, wanting to show her apology was genuine.

Haru waved it off. “It’s fine, Shiho-chan. I just wanted-

“Haru, it’s fine.” Ryuji was the one to cut off Haru this time. He looked at Shiho seriously as she did the same. Ryuji slammed his hands on his knees and bowed to Shiho. “I’m sorry I left you alone at Big Bang Burger, Shiho.” Ryuji’s deep and sincere tone showed he gave it his all with this apology which made Haru hope that with this, it would end this little squabble with-

Haru noticed Shiho’s face didn’t change at all in front of it. “Is that **all** you have to apologize for?” That was Shiho’s response to Ryuji’s apology. It still sounded cold and slightly angry.

Ryuji looked up at Shiho, a bit frustrated his apology still didn’t get through to Shiho. “What do you mean that’s all?!! The hell more could you be pissed off at me for?!!!” Ryuji said loudly. They were just chatting happily a couple minutes ago at Big Bang Burger so Ryuji assumed the way he apologized was all Shiho should be pissed at him for.

It seemed Ryuji’s outburst struck a nerve in Shiho as she was tempted to stand up to yell at Ryuji, but since they were in a limo, she could only settle for slapping her hands on her knees just like Ryuji. Instead, it was done to display her anger.

‘The hell more?!!! **The hell more?!!**! OHHHH, Ryuji!!!” The rasp in Shiho’s voice made Haru shudder. “I know what kind of person you are, but insensitive??!!! I didn’t expect that out of you!?!!!”

Ryuji also had enough of Shiho’s odd behavior. “Insensitive?! I’m not the one going crazy over,” Ryuji threw his arms around. “whatever the hell it is?!” Ryuji yelled back.

“There!!! You don’t even know, which proves my point!!!!” Shiho sharply responded.

“Tell me then!!! I don’t even know how the hell I pissed you off this much!”

Shiho bit her lips slightly, trying not to just say the problem outright. She didn’t want to tell him, Shiho wanted Ryuji to realize it himself. It would show he cared about her somewhat. _“Right?........”_

Shiho didn’t respond to Ryuji’s request and simply sat there with this fuming face on her as she looked away from Ryuji again.

Ryuji scratched the back of his head, frustrated at the situation. “ Why are you so pissy right now?!” Shiho clenched her elbows tightly hearing Ryuji. “ All I did was leave you alone for a couple of minutes!!!” Ryuji didn’t know saying that would be the last straw for Shiho. The fragile twig that was Shiho’s patience at the moment snapped.

Ryuji saw Shiho turn his head back to him, only to see her eyes tearing up. “You really are an asshole…..” The words hung in the air for a bit. Ryuji’s anger melted away under Shiho’s hurt expression while Haru quickly went next to Shiho and held her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

Still, Shiho gave Ryuji this mix between anger and disappointment. “Would it kill you to think a little bit ahead! Think about what you say or do?! God!!! Don’t just do the first thing your brain tells you to do!!”

Shiho closed her eyes in frustration before looking at Ryuji again. “I’m not pissed at the fact that I was left alone. What do you think I am? Some princess who needs her knights around her all the time!” Shiho said, unsure of the legitimacy in what she said. “I’m not! I’m pissed at you because you left me-

Ryuji was about to cut her off by saying that’s what he apologized for until the latter half came out.

“- alone with some random stranger!” Ryuji stopped his rebuttal as heard Shiho’s cry. “A random older man at that!” Shiho noticed Ryuji’s pause and stopped as well. Silence hung in the air. Haru and Ryuji were quiet as they somehow got a slight hint as to why Shiho felt this way after that fact was said. Ryuji wondered if what he thought really is the case here, not that he could ask since it was something severe to bring up at the moment. Shiho didn’t continue her point. She didn’t want to even bring it up in the first place.

Unfortunately, life just had ways to bring out the pain you wanted to forget.

Seeing Shiho be so silent all of the sudden. Ryuji figured it’d be his chance to speak and yet…he couldn’t find any words to say. He currently did feel like the asshole Shiho called him. Ryuji admitted, he wasn’t the brightest in the group but he did his best to be there for everyone the same way Ren did for him. Yet, he did something that brought up a bad memory for someone he said he’d help before.

Shiho looked downcast as she saw Ryuji’s loss on how to respond. She was the same. She didn’t mean to make him feel like this, it just happened. Shiho sighed, the slight throbs of distress in her heart couldn’t calm down. Memories of ‘him’ started surfacing, to which she grabbed her head in discomfort at the recollection of those times.

Why couldn’t ‘he’ just leave her alone?!

Shiho soon felt a gentle touch on her shoulder as she turned to see her kind-hearted senpai looking at her with a comforting smile. Guilt suddenly came over Shiho as she imagined she went too far with Ryuji and Haru who were good friends to her. “Haru…I-

Shiho was suddenly pulled in a tender embrace by Haru. “It’s not your fault, Shiho-chan. It’s not anyone’s fault you feel like this. Please don’t feel sorry for the pain you feel right now.” Feeling a soft hand rub her back gently, Shiho felt those destructive thoughts slowly disappear to the back of her mind under the gentle massage. Sadly, even with this comfort, Shiho knew those memories would continue to haunt her, this was only a temporary solution to them. Still, Shiho took it in relief, she knew her friends would help her through it.

_“Crap….How am I going to apologize to Ryuji?.._..” Wondering how to remedy the previous outburst with Ryuji, Shiho didn’t know Ryuji was thinking the same as he watched Haru comfort Shiho. Ryuji was currently reflecting on the words Shiho told him as he couldn’t really find fault with them.

It would be a long quiet limo ride to Haru’s apartment.

* * *

  
***Shibuya, The Cinema***

  
Ann stepped through the door to the theater room and started walking through the hallway that led to the cinema screen. “I wonder where Ren plans to take us next?” There was still one more place Ren said he’d take her. Maybe it was somewhere she already knew? Maybe somewhere new? Regardless, she was excited to make memories with him.

_“Wonder what we should talk about next? We talked about our first date, I talked about my family, he talked about…his friends.”_ Ann wondered if she was thinking too much about this ‘Kanna’ Ren was friends with, but a little caution never hurt anyone. _“We didn’t really do much….. 'talking’ at the theater.”_ Ann’s cheeks grew hot at the thought of their spicy intimacy during the movie. _“Can’t believe I actually did that?! But…he did like it…and I did too.”_ Ann giggled warmly as she was close to the opening. _“Thank god no one walked in on-_

“They didn’t even bother putting up their seats. Probably too eager to continue what they were doing here somewhere else.” Ann’s thoughts were interrupted by someone speaking to themselves in the once ‘empty’ theater they left.

The voice carried an air of maturity and yet, Ann could also feel a hint of innocence as the mysterious voice continued speaking. Still, Ann thought to herself why was she focusing on that fact?!

“Still I wonder why I chose to do that? Would it really be odd to see them outside school?” Ann stood frozen in the hallway as she started getting a familiar feeling from the voice.

_“No….”_ A sudden figure popped up in her mind for some reason. _“No,nononono NO!!”_ It was only the back side of ‘her’ figure, but the image was enough to make Ann wonder why the hell ‘she’ would be here. Ann shook her head at the thought.

_“There’s no way Niijima-senpai would be here! This is a Yakuza film, why would she be here?!”_ Ann started slowing down her pace as she approached the opening. She kept denying it to herself, but the more closer she got, the more she felt it was the case.

“….Guilt? I didn’t even notice Amamiya-san. Only when I noticed it was her did I-

Ann heard a clacking sound, as if something fell onto the carpet of the theater floor. Ann turned around the corner that obstructed her view of the theater room and saw a familiar back as it reached down to pick up a pink object. An object that Ann knew was her phone, but she was more focused on the familiar brown hair in a bob cut the girl sported. That was all Ann needed to make the correlation.

“Takamaki’s pho-

“Nii-Nii-Niijima-Senpai?!” Ann said unconsciously. In the same way Ann froze in the hallway, the mysterious person also jolted frozen as she heard the name be called out. Ann kept thinking to herself, it couldn’t be Makoto as she walked closer to the unknown person. There was a lot of reasons why it couldn’t be Makoto and Ann wished she’d just blurted out the wrong name to the wrong person. Yet there was a feeling in her heart that knew it was Makoto Niijima.

Slowly but surely, the person turned around and the impossible became reality. Ann’s eyes widened at the well-known student council president of Shujin stared back at her with similar shock. Those once serious red eyes, that always looked down on the student body, now showed emotions Ann had never seen before. At least that’s what she felt before.

A couple seconds of silence passed by where they just stared at each other, wondering what to say. Makoto broke that stalemate by glancing at her hand that held Ann’s phone and back to Ann. She held it out, trying to give it back to its rightful owner. “Umm…are you here for this?” Makoto said nervously.

Ann didn’t know how to respond. The implications of Makoto being here were obvious. Makoto couldn’t have snuck in after Ren and her because they barely left the theater room. There were a few feet away from the door so Makoto couldn’t have snuck by them. Plus, why would Makoto need to sneak past them?!

There was only one-way Ann could look at this.

“You…. look nice,” Makoto said in an attempt to break the ice. At least that’s what Ann assumed when she heard the sudden comment.

“….Th-Thanks,” Ann said automatically in response to the compliment, but quickly regained her previous reason. “Wai-Wai—Wait a minute!!!!” Ann's hands shook at Makoto as she tried to gain any sense of the situation. Makoto jittered back at Ann’s sudden hand movements.

“You-You-!!!!” Ann pointed at Makoto, her finger shaking from the embarrassment of the possible answer. “were you here the whole time?!!!”

Hands held up to stop Ann’s approach, Makoto tried to give her side of the story. “Now, Now, Takamaki-san. I can explain-

“Explain?!!! So, you were watching us!!!!!” Ann quickly assumed the worst situation had happened. Someone was watching them! Makoto had seen everything. Their relationship was now known to the last person she’d ever tell at Shujin and she even saw them- Ann’s eyes jumped at another realization.

“Di-Did you watch me and Ren do that?!!!!!” Ann wanted an answer from Makoto about that subject.

“E-Eh….Wa-Watching what?” Makoto looked away from Ann and said unconvincingly. Ann could even notice a slight hint of red to the usually pale cheeks of Makoto. It seemed Makoto realized what Ann meant by that. That was all it took for Ann to know the truth.

“You were watching us!!!!!!” Ann grabbed her head in embarrassment and shaking it heavily. If it was an ordinary kiss, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, but this was her’s and Ren’s first deep make-out session. There were all kinds of tongue action going on that the normally innocent Ann would never attempt in a public place. This was supposed to be there alone time and yet! Someone had actually witnessed their deep intimacy without saying anything!

After the slight freak out, Ann pointed her finger at Makoto in an accusatory manner. Makoto could see Ann’s cheeks blushing a furious red.

“You-You were stalking us?! I never expected you to be such a pervert, Niijima-senpai!!!!!!”

Makoto’s eyes widened at the accusation thrown on her. It seemed her prediction from before had come to a reality. “What are you talking about?!!! I was never stalking you two!!!!”

“Then why were you watching us!!!!” Ann’s arm waved to her side.

“Because I came here before you two even got here!!!!” Makoto wasn’t going to sit by and be labeled as something degrading as a pervert! Makoto pointed her finger back at Ann in the same manner as Ann. “I wonder which one of us is the actual pervert, Takamaki-san!! I didn’t want to watch you two sucking lips at each other, you two were the ones who showed me such a shameless sight!! Why the hell were you two doing something like that in a Yakuza film?!”

The redness on Ann’s cheeks spread to her whole face after listening to Makoto label them as shameless. As much as she wanted to refute Makoto, she had to admit their intimacy was brazen to do in public. Still, something came to mind as Ann thought about it.

“Wh-Why didn’t you tell us you were here in the first place then?!!!!” Ann said the next thing that came to mind. “We thought we were completely alone and now I find out we had a peeping tom on us?!!!”

Makoto was the one to be tongue-tied this time. _“That’s right! How the hell am I supposed to explain that?!”_

Seeing Makoto not say anything immediately, Ann kept pressing on. “If you just said you were here, then me and Ren wouldn’t have done something…” Ann blushed again bringing up the passion her and Ren partook in. “UGHHH!!! You didn’t even need to say anything to us! You just had to let us know you were here by letting us see you!” Ann covered her face and crouched down as the fact someone saw them kissing like that was much more upsetting than the fact their relationship had been found out.

Seeing Ann lament the undeniable truth, Makoto just sighed in response. She couldn’t place all the blame on Ann. “Li-Listen….I might have….seen something-

“How’s that supposed to make me feel better?!!” Ann quickly interrupted. From the way Makoto was starting off, it sounded like she was trying to comfort Ann, but the first thing she said only made Ann want to crawl in a hole and hide her ‘shameless’ self away from the world.

Makoto shook her head and continued. “Just listen! I spent much more time wanting to just sink into my chair forever than watched you two lovebirds kissing! I did not spend every minute of the film watching you two!” Makoto huffed as she finished. “Really now! Why would I even want to watch you two!?”

Ann remained in a still position for a couple of minutes. Head down, hands covered her face while still crouching. Just when Makoto was about to check to see if the quiet Ann was still conscious, Ann suddenly rose up and looked at Makoto with a probing look with some slight flush on her cheeks still.

“That doesn’t explain why you were here in the first place?!”

Still being suspected of, Makoto sighed in frustration and straight up told Ann a secret of hers.

“I like these kinds of movies, so what!?” Makoto fiercely responded.

Ann looked at Makoto for a couple of seconds, questioning the legitimacy of the response. “You? Like Yakuza films?”

Makoto saw the half believing face on Ann as she simply huffed as she looked elsewhere. “What? Is it that hard to believe?” Makoto had heard some passing conversations from her fellow students at Shujin. People had thought of her as the boring, studious, teachers’ pet. She guessed Ann was the same as those people.

Ann took another couple of seconds glancing at the usually dull student council president. “Ehh…..So the upright Makoto Niijima actually enjoys movies about crime?” Ann said in a half-mocking tone.

“Yes! I do! Is there anything wrong with that?!” Makoto said as she looked back at Ann. “For the record, I’ve never told anyone about this, so keep it a secret!”

“…..Really? and you told me?” Her and Makoto didn’t have any kind of friendship between them. Even being acquaintances was stretching it as there was some slight caution Ann held towards the student council president.

“It’s better than being labeled a pervert. Not like you’re free of that label by the way.” Makoto added that last part as a bit of spite for the couple subjecting her to that embarrassing sight.

Ann noticed the slight red on Makoto’s cheeks and for some reason, felt it was very funny to see this time. Adding in the odd fact that Makoto liked Yakuza films apparently, it added this new side to the student council president she’d never seen before. She seemed more…fun?

Makoto noticed the slight grin on Ann’s face and became confused by it. “What? What’s so funny?”

“Nothing!” Ann returned to the ‘annoyed’ frown from before. “So, since you’ve come up with this excuse-

“I’m telling you the truth!”

Ann simply smirked and shook her head at Makoto’s rebuttal. “Right…. Anyway, since I can’t erase your memory sadly without whacking you on the head-

“What?!”

“-I’m gonna trust you on this.” Makoto closed her eyes and inwardly sighed in relief at the end. “But on one condition!” Makoto opened them back up and looked at Ann, one eyebrow raised as she waited for whatever would be said.

Ann gave Makoto a serious look. “The relationship between me and Ren is a secret. So, I don’t want you spreading rumors about us.”

Makoto shrugged her shoulders at the request. “Do you seriously take me for someone who would do that?”

“No. I don’t. I just wanted to let you know to not say anything about it to Ren.” Oddly enough, Ann did trust Makoto to some extent to not spread rumors about them, but it was just a safety precaution for herself. Who knows if she would talk about it to Ren? She’d already screwed it up with Ryuji and Yusuke. She didn’t need someone outside their group telling Ren that. Even though it was technically both their faults.

“Alright. I promise.” Makoto agreed regardless. Makoto noticed the pink phone still in her hand and passed it to Ann who held her hand out in response. “Besides, it’s not like I have many friends who I can speak with.” Haru being the only one so far, Makoto truly did have no one else.

For some reason, the last part made Ann remember something Ren said about Makoto. It was during their time at the library.

[I saw that Niijima-senpai was here sitting by herself. She seemed to have no one, and I felt…..she was like us….]

“Alright. You should leave now unless you want Amamiya-san to think you got lost in here or something.” Makoto said as she pulled a seat down to sit. Ann kept standing there looking at Makoto for some reason, making Makoto note she hadn’t left yet oddly. “What?”

“….Give me your Chat ID and contact info.” The words came out of Ann’s mouth before she could really comprehend them herself.

“…What?” Makoto was just as shocked at the sudden request. “Why the sudden interest in my chat ID and contact info.”

Ann took a long look and Makoto and smirked. “Because I want to be sure you aren’t here the next time me and Ren come to the movies.” Ann didn’t tell Makoto the real reason of course because she was still trying to figure that out herself.

Makoto took a couple moments trying to understand that response. _“Does this girl still think I peeped on them on purpose?!”_ Makoto annoyingly shook her head at the response, but still reached for her phone for some reason. “Please. I urge you to find somewhere more private to do those shameless things, lest you make someone else wish they want to jump in a lake.” Makoto noticed a slight wince on Ann’s face as she brought it up again, making Makoto secretly grin a little to herself.

The once two friends exchanged ID’s once more, suddenly replicating that same day in the past. Ann sighed as she was glad this whole fiasco was dealt with. She started walking towards the exit but stopped right at the point where Makoto would lose sight of her. Makoto noticed the pause as well and looked at Ann.

“What else do you have to say?” She expected some cheeky response or another warning.

“….Nothing, just….there’s nothing wrong with liking those kinds of movies. They’re pretty cool after all.” Ann left with a smile, suddenly feeling a bit happy for some reason. As if she just gained something back oddly.

Makoto took a couple moments thinking about Ann’s last words. _“What an odd girl…”_ Makoto looked at her contact list and saw the newest addition to her small list. For some reason, Makoto felt she’d seen it on there before. Putting the phone away and closing her eyes, Makoto rested for a bit. Letting herself relax, Makoto didn’t notice the smile that showed up on her face.

_“Still, I feel like that’s just like her._ ” An eventful day and yet a fulfilling one as well. The first time Makoto genuinely smiled in a long time since the Kamoshida incident happened. She would look back on this day and think it was relaxing for all the chaos that had happened……and the chaos that would follow down the road.

* * *

  
***Yoyogi Park***

  
Yoyogi Park was different than Inokashira Park that Ann showed Ren before. That didn’t mean it was any less calm and peaceful as it though. If there was one key difference between the two, it would be the size of the parks themselves. Inokashira Park was definitely a popular park to visit, but the size meant that on some days, it would be overcrowded with people flocking to visit. Yoyogi Park had it beat in size where it was a completely different scene compared to the serene little oasis in Tokyo.

The scenery varied a bit. In one section of the park, there was a vast open grassland where people could enjoy the vast space for picnics or games. There was plenty of shade in some sections of the park as well as the crowns of certain trees could be as low to the point where you could reach out to it and grab a handful of its leaves, but some trees can also be towering to the point where you imagined yourself to be in a mystical forest.

Point was the park was a relaxing point to end Ren and Ann’s date as they journeyed their last destination.

The variety wasn’t limited to the landscape. All kinds of people roamed the park. Artists, dancers, families, friends, vendors, even some oddly dressed people in green.

Ann took in the sights as she’d seen them before the few times she came here with Shiho. While she did like this park as well, there were more memories made at Inokashira Park. That made the park much more special to her despite the smaller size.

_“Guess now I should start coming here too,”_ Ann noted the hand that held hers. Ren was currently looking around as it had been his first time in the park.

He didn’t want to just default to their usual hangout spots which were mostly Inokashira Park or the underground mall. While he didn’t have anything against them, his mission was to have entirely new experiences with Ann on this first date of theirs. He wanted to make it special for Ann and himself.

“It’s pretty nice, yeah?” Ann asked Ren as he was distracted by some dancers on the street. They seemed to be dancing to some rock and roll music which Ren wasn’t familiar with.

“Yeah….You’ve been here before?” Ren noticed Ann wasn’t as excited as he wanted her to be. That wasn’t a bad thing though, as long as Ann seemed to be enjoying herself, that was a win in his book.

“Yup! Me and Shiho.” Ann gave him the expected answer. “My parents too, but that was only twice, so mostly Shiho.”

“Huh, I should have expected you to have visited here once with her. Seems like I’ll be the only having my first visit.” Ren was speaking the truth here. There was no time to explore the big city of Tokyo with his hellish lifestyle in the past, so he was enjoying himself regardless.

Ann shook her head at Ren’s response. “We’re ending our first date here, so it’s a first for me too!” Ann tightened the hand that held hers.

Ren could feel the sudden pressure and felt their first date was a success. He smiled as there could be no better end to their date. Still, Ren’s mind wandered back to an odd subject that came up recently.

Ren looked at Ann to see her attention was now elsewhere as well. He wondered what went on in the cinema.

Back at the cinema, Ren had left the restroom to find Ann wasn’t there waiting for him. At first, he assumed Ann had gone to the restroom as well and waited for a couple of minutes. Just when he was thinking to text her that he was outside waiting, he saw her leave the theater room they watched the movie in.

When he asked her what she was doing in there for a long time, Ann had dodged the question each time with some odd topic to divert his attention. It never worked but after enough times, Ren figured it was something Ann didn’t want to talk about with him yet. While a bit hurt, there were secrets he kept from her, so he couldn’t blame her. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t try again another time.

Ann was looking at another couple they were passing by. They looked as happy as she did when she was with Ren, but compared to them, she felt like a complete novice so to say. She couldn’t be as open as she felt they were. She wondered why that was the case.

Her blue eyes wandered to Ren who had his gaze preoccupied with another street vendor and the knick-knacks she sold.

“Hey, Ren? Do you mind if we stop for a bit?” Ann started getting tired from all the walking they were doing. They walked from the cinema all the way to the park, so it was a considerable distance. Ren didn’t mind and agreed.

“I can go get us some ice cream at the stand back there.” They passed by it, but he could still make the trip back and it wouldn’t take long.

“Sounds great!” Ann happily agreed to the idea and soon Ren left her alone while she sat on an unoccupied bench. Facing the lake, Ann calmly waited for her lover to return with their desserts.

_“What should we talk about? Something about us would be nice.”_ Ann twiddled her finger in her hair. _“How does someone end a date with? An ‘I love you’?”_

While Ann was thinking by herself, two people sat on the bench right next to her. Ann took a glance and saw it was the couple she saw just now. They were holding hands, but what caught Ann’s attention was the mood. The atmosphere around them could only be described as ‘romantic’

“Honey, there’s something I want to tell you.” The man pulled something out of his back pocket, but it was still hidden in his hand as he brought it to the lady he was with.

Ann didn’t see what he pulled out, but this scene looked exactly like one scenario she always seen in her romance movies.

“I love you, Chigusa Shika! Will you marry me?!” The man indeed did the anticipated confession. Even Ann who was just an onlooker and expecting it was surprised by the outcome. A marriage proposal?! And she was witnessing it close up.

“Ah! Yes, I will!!!” The woman said with no hesitation, the joy on her face could be described by the tears of bliss as she embraced the person she’d be spending her life with. He returned it with the same love he used in the confession. Many onlookers cheered even though they had no relation to the couple. Sometimes witnessing the joy of others was enough of a reason to give their congratulations.

“How long has it been? We met during high school and stayed in touch all these years, and yet I only found out you were the one 4 years ago.” The man didn’t seem to mind the crowd as he too had tears of joy in his eyes. His words sparked curiosity in Ann.

“You kept me waiting too long!” That phrase seemed to stir something in Ann.

_“Waiting……I feel like I’ve been waiting for something…. someone?”_ Ann couldn’t understand the feeling. The feeling continued to grow without any warning.

“Well, I wanted to be sure. Sure, I can give you that happiness you deserve. I cared about you, whether that be as a friend…or as a lover” he kisses her. “and now, you’re the only one for me and I’m sure of that.”

Ann watched the confession receive more cheers from random passersby. The scene of two people joining together was always a treat to witness, but the scene only left Ann thinking. She could only end up comparing her relationship with Ren to the couple.

Feeling her heartbeat rise, Ann got up from her bench and went in another direction. She felt she need the change of pace to process what she was feeling. She walked towards another empty bench a bit away from where Ren thought she still was. It had a much closer view of the pond.

Before sitting down, Ann went to the railing that separated her from the pond and looked at her reflection on the pond's surface. It wasn’t that clear as several ripples were coming in.

Ann felt the reflection truly did describe her right now. She was all jumbled up inside. A mix of longing and confusion. Ann wondered why she had to be so complicated. Ann spent some time alone, trying to understand why she felt complicated after witnessing that marriage proposal.

“There you are?!” After a good amount of time, Ann heard someone shout behind her. Ann turned around to see Ren jogging slightly to her with two ice cream cones in hand.

“You should have told me you moved! I was looking all over for you.” Ann could see the small gasps for air Ren was making. Ren came closer to Ann and all she could think was to repeat the words he just said in her mind. He was looking for her, why did she feel so happy hearing those words?

“Didn’t know which flavor you wanted, so I got you green tea.” Ann looked at the green colored ice cream that sat atop the brown stripped cone and grabbed it mindlessly.

“Thanks.” Ren noticed the flat tone that seemed to suggest Ann had her mind elsewhere. He finally noticed where he found Ann and noted the background suited the spring look she sported. Yellow seemed like a great color on her….hell anything looked good on her. He even thought her bed hair in that one photo Shiho shared was cute on her.

For a few minutes, they just enjoyed their frozen desserts. That’s when Ren noticed the usually talkative Ann was suddenly silent. She was definitely thinking about something as he’d seen this behavior before. It was when Ann confronted him about his secret lifestyle. It was a very painful talk for him…and for her.

“Hey….Ren?” Ann broke the silence as she finally put together what she wanted to ask.

Ren gave her his attention as he had been waiting as well. The sweet atmosphere they had when they arrived at the park was all but gone, and what replaced it was an earnest air around the two of them.

“Why….did you start liking me?” Ann asked a real heavy question for Ren.

After witnessing that couple’s confession, the things they said had Ann thinking. The way her and Ren progressed in their relationship had been abnormal…at least to her usual standard. She would have imagined she’d at least spent more time figuring out if she wanted to be Ren’s girlfriend, but it oddly didn’t happen that way. She knew somewhat quickly that she wanted this relationship with him, but at the same time, she knew she didn’t know Ren that much. It should be normal to wait until she knew more about him….right? She felt confused about this mix of emotions she had with Ren. She could definitely say she felt those feelings that could only be described as ‘love’, but at the same time, Ann felt it was something else telling her so.

Ren looked at Ann, wondering how he should word this. If he started blabbering on about all the things he knew about her, it’d obviously be odd since she never told him some of that stuff. He didn’t note how Ann was feeling on the inside.

“Well, that’s a big first question…” Ren said. “ If I had to say some things, you’re very kind to those close to you and to people you’ve just met.” Ren glanced down at Ann’s attire as he’d done so many times during the date. “Guess I have to mention you’re very beautiful.”

“You can say the same about Haru…and Shiho.” Ann responded quickly. Seems Ann wasn’t satisfied with that answer. She wanted a deeper reason than that. She felt there was a deeper reason with Ren, he just hasn’t told her yet.

Ren simply smiled and shook his head gently. “Maybe…I think Haru has that kind of graceful beauty to her and Shiho has that cheerful charm that makes everyone comfortable around her.” Ren noted how different Shiho was from that girl he said goodbye to on the school rooftop. They were different and yet, they were also the same person. It made Ren question how different anyone else could have turned out if things didn’t go the way they did. “They’re both pretty nice girls.”

Ren noticed Ann looking at him intently, waiting for where Ren was going with this. Ren smiled at the sight and looked at the pond in front of them. The calm scenery and his lover right next to him made Ren recall why he came back. He wanted this to last forever.

“…but they’re not you.” Ren finally said. “Haru is Haru, Shiho is Shiho, and you,” Ren looked at Ann, memories of before surfacing and the memories they made now. “You’re you. You’re not Shiho and you’re not Haru. “You have something they don’t….and it’s not something I can put into words….at least not yet.”

Ren gently grabbed Ann’s spare hand with his own. They were still enjoying their frozen desserts, so it was a bit awkward at first, but he eventually managed to hold it tenderly.

The words Ren said made him recall a sad truth in his past life. He truly didn’t know his friends like he thought he did. He kept discovering new things and that made him see them for the people they truly are. Not just the people he ran into because of circumstances and later formed the Phantom Thieves with. The truth kept hammering into him and making him realize the joy he could have had in his past life. The thing that hurt him most, was that he couldn’t even say he knew his lover the most either. Each day he spent with her, he kept falling deeper into that pit called ‘love’. He discovered new things, new memories, and…a more innocent love than the one he gave her in the past.

Still, there was one thing Ren was sure of. One that stuck with him this entire journey.

“I said I loved you….and I still stand by it,” Ren said with two meanings behind it, knowing Ann would never understand.

Ann stood opposite to Ren, taking in the word quietly. She admitted they made her feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside, but there were still these odd jumbled up feelings in her heart. It’s like one side knew what it wanted and the other was unsure.

“We haven’t known each other for long…so how can you say that so confidently?” Ann asked. Recalling Shiho’s words, ‘love’ wasn’t a word to be carelessly tossed. At least, she knew she’d never use it loosely to a random guy.

“Well….you can’t really judge a relationship based on…..time.” Ren inwardly sighed at that. “Sometimes people search their entire lives and end up not meeting that special someone and others meet them by chance in a matter of minutes.” Ren smiled as he still remembered meeting Ann under the canopy of that store in the rain. “I think I was lucky to meet you when I arrived at Shujin.” Ann, at the time, wouldn’t think he was speaking about a past that never happened now.

Ann gently sighed at the small confession and then lightly smiled. “I should be the one saying that,” Ann said as she leaned against his side as he supported her. They both still stood at the railing of the pond Enjoying the view and the frozen desserts in their hands while basking in each other’s presence.

There were many things Ann was confused about. Maybe she would find many more moments where she’d feel like this again. Still, there was something she was sure of. Ren is a good person and she didn’t feel their relationship was a mistake. She only wanted to understand these feelings she felt, so she could properly convey them the way Ren did to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I plan for the next chapter to be the end to this day. Ending the date with Ren and Ann, and having a conclusion to this awkward situation for Shiho and Ryuji. Next chapter also marks 50 chapters!! Wooo! Expect a pretty long end note next chapter! 
> 
>    
> We've been in this little SOL section for 10 chapters!(11 if we're counting next chapter) so I think it's time to get back to the story starting with Madarame's confession!. We're also coming up to the beginning of the Kaneshiro arc and I'll say again just in case some people think otherwise. There will be changes to the narrative. It wont go exactly as the game obviously as things have changed with the story already. Hope you guys like what I have planned and if not.....well....you can't please everyone.
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope to see you next time!
> 
> P.S: I'll say this now....Madarame's confession can be as early as after next chapter or three chapters later...depends on how I think those extra few chapters of content are worth it. That's something for me to think about, but just a heads up!


	50. The Date: Bonds beyond Reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A 10k word chapter for the 50th chapter celebration! Prep ahead!....and there might be mistakes, but hopefully there is none. I usually don't write this much for a single chapter. Forgive me.

***Haru's Apartment***

Walking through the fancy looking hallway in a rich person’s apartment should have been an experience not seen by many. While Haru would never gloat about the fact she was a rich girl, she wanted to give Ryuji and Shiho a good time by giving them a tour of her home. This was supposed to be a good time with never-ending questions from her curious friends.

Emphasis on ‘supposed to be’.

Haru glanced behind her and saw the two who were with her, a bit distanced from one another. She internally sighed in response.

Shiho looked to her left and was glancing at whatever was on that side of the hallway. She seemed to want to distract her gaze with the odd paintings or whatever was placed on a table they passed by. Shiho also noted that the apartment Haru lived in wasn’t just one room. It was pretty much the whole floor. According to Haru, even that wasn’t the extent of her ‘home’. If only the mood was much more cheerful than it is now, otherwise, Shiho would be as excited as she would have been if they were at Ann’s home.

Ryuji looked to the opposite of Shiho as he glanced at the right side of the hallway. He wasn’t even registering anything he was seeing because of what was going on right now. Even he could tell the mood wasn’t so hot right now and it was all his fault. He worked his brain to its last drop and yet, a solution wasn’t popping up. How could he apologize for causing something like this?! Ryuji understood his mindless action caused some bad memories to come up for Shiho, so what could he do that his apology couldn’t. Apologizing for the same thing with ‘that’ added wouldn’t really mean much now. It had to be something else, it was just Ryuji couldn’t figure that part out.

Haru mildly coughed to get their attention. “Well…we should be arriving in the room I left Mona-chan in,” Haru said as she was walking up to a specific door. They only came to her home to grab Morgana and then head off to have lunch elsewhere.

All Ryuji could do was sigh internally as the biggest pain in his butt was about to join in on this mess.

Haru opened the door and revealed what was inside to Shiho and Ryuji, which not surprisingly, shocked the both of them as they saw the luxurious scene.

Morgana was laying down on a giant bed made for him, he had his eyes closed as he purred softly, obviously showing his current pleasure of the situation. All around him were all kinds of gifts and toys that Haru had gotten him as she somewhat spoiled the little guy. As it was a bit hot outside, there was a fan that was directed right at him, so he could be cool enough to where it wasn’t too hot or cold. It seemed because of that, Morgana didn’t hear the door open. There was also classical music being played that was soothing to the ears, but to Ryuji, it could only paint the bizarre scene even more incredulous.

Shiho noticed a picture frame right next to Morgana’s bed, instantly recognizing the person displayed.

 _“Ann??????!!!??”_ It seemed it was a photo from one of Ann’s modeling shoots. Shiho then noticed the numerous Vague magazines displayed on a table nearby. Right then and there, Shiho understood that those magazines most likely had photos of Ann as well. At that moment, the slight obsession Morgana had for Ann was more fact than an assumption now.

Haru, for some reason, saw nothing odd with the scene, except for the photos of Ann of course. “Mona-chan!! We’re here!” Haru said, loud enough for Morgana to hear her despite the fan and music drowning his ears.

Morgana’s cat ears flicked upwards and suddenly he was awake as his eyes shot open. “Haru?!” Morgana stood up as he expected to already be up by the time Haru returned with the guests. Witnessing the three pairs of eyes on him, one completely calm and cheerful as always, and the other two……

“Ha-Haru!!! I told you to knock when you enter my room!!!” Morgana sounded like a child who got caught doing something embarrassing while his mother brought his friends over.

Ryuji and Shiho witnessed Morgana hurriedly tossing some things under his bed, including the framed photo of Ann and magazines. After ensuring anything remotely embarrassing was hidden, Morgana quickly went right in front of Haru and tried acting ‘natural’.

“S-So…You guys finally got here. I was tired of waiting for you.” Morgana said as he looked at Shiho and Ryuji.

“Mona-chan.” Morgana heard a slightly harsh tone in Haru’s voice. “What did I say about leaving the lights on your mirror on?” Haru’s light scolding made Shiho and Ryuji look to where Haru pointed at to see a large mirror with the lights lit up all around it. It was something that was way too big for even Ryuji or Shiho and yet, this small cat had a mirror that could reflect all of them all together and maybe even more. It was that wide and tall.

“I know you enjoy giving yourself your early morning pep talks, but even though we have the luxury of such things, we must not be wasteful.” Haru walked over and pulled a chain that was low enough to the ground to where a cat could possibly grab it. The lights all shut off and Haru looked at Morgana, only to see his head drooped down in shame.

“Ye-Yes, ma’am.” Morgana truly did look like Haru’s child at this point.

Normally such a scene would make Ryuji want to laugh at Morgana while Shiho would giggle in amusement. Something that Morgana dreaded was his pride being torn down in front of others. He only showed this obedient child-like self to Haru because she was the one taking care of him. He had a deal with Ren so there was something he gave in return for staying at his place, but Haru didn’t request anything, so Morgana was basically free-loading off the sweet girl. How could he act the way he does at Ren’s at Haru’s place if that was the case?!

“As long as you understand. If I catch you doing this again, I’ll be taking away your 3:00pm sushi dinner and replace it with something else.” Haru tapped on Morgana’s nose as she gave him a warning. Morgana didn’t say anything back and simply nodded like a good son. He loved his 3:00pm sushi as much as his 6:00pm sushi.

“Hey, Haru?” Morgana heard Shiho call for Haru. “Do you mind showing me where the restroom is?”

“Of course!” Haru thought nothing of it and glanced at Ryuji. “Do you mind waiting here, Ryuji?” She gave a quick glance to Morgana as well. Leaving these two alone could cause problems, but it could also be a test of sorts.

“I don’t mind, go ahead.” Ryuji mindlessly said as he took a quick glance at Shiho. Despite the scenery that would have Shiho in joy and amusement, the mood still stayed the same. She kept that indifferent look on her face as she left with Haru.

This now left the two people who normally shouldn’t be left alone together, alone.

Morgana glanced at Ryuji to see him mindlessly glancing around the room. Immediately growing irritated at the sight, Morgana assumed Ryuji was getting ready to lay it on him. There was always something about Ryuji that Morgana found annoying. Maybe it was how Ryuji acted. How Ryuji couldn’t keep his mouth shut, how Ryuji couldn’t just stop calling him a cat. Morgana could always find some reason to be slightly irritated at Ryuji.

“Seems like you got something on your mind. You mind telling me what?” Morgana said in a slightly irritated tone. He wanted to show Ryuji he wasn’t afraid of what Ryuji was thinking to tell him about his room.

Ryuji thoughts were elsewhere when Morgana spoke to him. His mindless glancing was more just his eyes looking, but not really processing what he was looking at. His thoughts were all about Shiho right now. Though that wasn’t really going anywhere, so when Morgana asked that question it made him look at the black cat with the small amount of white to his fur. That’s when he started thinking. Maybe he should try asking someone else for help.

Although the thought of asking Morgana for help was frustrating to Ryuji, it was more frustrating thinking he might not be able to make amends with Shiho if he didn’t. So, Ryuji swallowed that hesitation and just went for it.

“You… don't mind then?” Ryuji asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

Morgana raised an eyebrow at the question and just shook his head. _“Is he thinking I can’t take it? PSHH! Whatever that pea sized brain comes, I’ll deliver a comeback that’ll shut him right up._ Go ahead, lay it on me.” Morgana welcomed whatever Ryuji would tell him.

“Well….I kinda need your advice on something.”

“OH YEAH?! WELL, YOU-“ Morgana’s words were cut short as finally processed what Ryuji said. “……advice?” Morgana asked for clarification.

Ryuji groaned, but he continued. “Yeah, advice.”

Morgana sat there looking at Ryuji for a couple of seconds, wondering if this was really the monkey brained teammate who disliked him as much as he did him. “You’re asking me-

“I’m asking you for advice, Morgana!” Ryuji said clearly and loudly for Morgana to understand he was indeed asking him for advice.

Morgana wondered if he was still dreaming and waiting for Haru to get home. Still, even though he was thinking this was a dream, he wanted to see how far in depth it could go. “Hmm, sure, tell me about it.” Morgana still considered himself the better man between the two of them so he decided to hear out Ryuji’s plight. _“Knowing him, it’d probably be something stupid and simple.”_

Ryuji went on to explain how this fight between him and Shiho started. Something he thought was really simple turned to something complicated and he had no idea how to resolve it. After hearing the end of the story, Morgana simply shook his head at Ryuji. He knew this was no dream now.

“Ryuji, you idiot,” Morgana said.

Ryuji tried to not say anything back at that comment. “So? Any idea?” Ryuji said a low tone. He just wanted this problem to be over with.

“Not really.”

“The hell you calling me an idiot for if you don’t got something to say?!!!” Ryuji snapped at that moment.

Morgana kept that pompous air around him as he spoke. “Obviously any answer from me could work, I mean, obviously it will work.” Ryuji rolled his eyes at Morgana’s self-praise. “but it’s obvious, Shiho would rather something to come out of that pea-sized brain of yours for some reason.”

"Well, shit. She’s going to be waiting for a while then.” Ryuji sighed and gave a small glare at Morgana. “You’re no help! For all that talk about being smarter than me, you really don-

The door suddenly slammed opened and a whistle could be heard as Haru came rushing into the room with a confused Shiho behind her. “Halt! Stop your arguing right now!” Ryuji noticed the whistle hanging around Haru’s neck and wondered why the hell she had something like that right now? Weren’t they going to the restroom?

“Haru?! What are you- Suddenly Haru walked up to Ryuji and pinched his cheek making him yelp in pain. “ OW?! What was that for?!” After a few seconds, Haru let go and simply huffed in response.

“No fighting in my home now! You hear me?!” Haru said as she had an irritated look. A first for anyone in this room right now. Ryuji was stunned silent and obediently nodded as he didn’t plan on making someone else angry with him

Morgana lightly chuckled at the scolding. However, Morgana would be eating his words a second later as he saw Haru direct her attention to him. “You are not innocent in this either, mister!” Haru came up right to Morgana and pinched his cheek as well.

“OW?!!! Haru?! I-

“You! What?! You’re not free from this either, Mona-chan.” Haru glanced at Ryuji and back to Morgana. “It is rude to tell someone they have a pea-sized brain!” Morgana flinched under the scolding and drooped his ears and head down.

“But-

“No ‘buts’!!!” Haru exclaimed as Morgana grimaced again. “Now, I want you to apologize to Ryuji for that rude comment.”

“What?! Haru!! I-

“Hmmmm…..” Haru hummed along as if she was listening, but Morgana knew it was a warning of a sort. If he continued with this, he could possibly lose more than just his 3:00pm sushi. Morgana sighed and looked at Ryuji.

“I-I’m sorry,” Morgana grumbled under his breath.

“What was that?” Haru said. “I couldn’t quite hear your heartfelt apology and I’m sure you didn’t say what you were sorry for.” Haru coughed after she finished speaking.

Morgana sighed. “You were listening just now!!” How else would Haru be that specific? Morgana sighed and bowed his head to Ryuji. “I’m sorry for calling your brain pea-sized.”

Ryuji looked at Haru as Morgana was closing his eyes to show his sincerity. He saw her having a smile on his face and urging him to accept the apology while being silent herself. Ryuji sighed and decided to go along with it, he had other things to be questioning than wasting his time on this.

“Yeah…no problem.” With that, Ryuji hoped he could just continue on with his day. He could tell this wasn’t a genuine apology from Morgana as Haru did force him to say it, but it wasn’t over quite just yet.

Ryuji glanced at Shiho and saw her avoid his gaze, obviously still thinking about what happened before.

Haru nodded at the ‘resolution’ between the two. She knew it couldn’t be solved that easily, but with every little push, results were bound to show eventually. If she gave it her all, she’d eventually get them to be at ease with each other and not argue so much.

 _“I’m sure there can be one day we can all be the best of friends…..as close as family….family….”_ It was sad thought to have. For Haru to be thinking she could only gain that closeness with her friends when her father was still around. Unfortunately, things weren’t the same after her mother died. Haru grew quiet after thinking about her late mother.

“Hey, Haru?” Ryuji’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. “You alright?”

Haru realized her mournful thoughts were showing on her face, she shook her hand to appease the slight worry Ryuji had for her. “I’m fine…just….” It was then a sudden thought came to her. “I-I’m sorry everyone!” Haru bowed her head to Ryuji and everyone which surprised all of them. “I know I said I’d take you all out to eat, but could I trouble you to wait a little longer?”

Ryuji shook his head, attempting to refuse the good grace Haru was showing him. “Woah, Woah, Haru. What are you apologizing for? You’re treating us to some grub, so how the hell could we be pissed at you for that?”

“He-He’s right, Haru.” Shiho came up behind Haru who was still facing Ryuji and patted her on the back. “How could we be selfish to say no to your request?” Shiho glanced at Ryuji for once. His eyes were darting between her and Haru, wanting to put his full attention on one of them but being indecisive. “This guy…. He can never seem to make up his mind.” He wanted to attend to both of them, but he obviously couldn’t bring ‘it’ up now, so Shiho didn’t mind. In fact, it let her see Ryuji was still him, he wanted to resolve things between her and him, but also not put aside another friend to do so.

Haru glanced at Shiho and thanked her still. “I’m sorry, but I just recalled something I needed to do.” After saying that, Haru started walking towards the door, passing Shiho. “after I finish this we can go eat.” Haru opened the door and started walking out the hallway, not sparing another glance at her friends which was odd for the kind girl.

The change in her behavior was a mystery to Shiho and Ryuji, but Morgana instantly knew what Haru was going to do. He’d lived with her for a while, so this had happened before in his months of living with her. It usually meant two things and since Haru’s father wasn’t here because of a business trip, it could only mean the other case.

“C’ mon you guys. We can’t leave her alone.” Morgana brisked past Shiho and Ryuji and disappeared around the corner of the door. His change was also noticeable to Shiho and Ryuji who followed after him. It was the first time something else preoccupied their minds.

Shiho and Ryuji passed the doorway and glanced to their right to see Morgana catching up to Haru. They seemed to start talking about something as the two trailing behind started catching up with them.

“You know you could always do it after we drop them off.” Shiho and Ryuji heard Morgana tell Haru as they just reached hearing distance.

Haru shook her head at the suggestion. “I can’t ignore it now. Besides….” Haru glanced back and saw her two friends looking at her, puzzled by the somber mood. “I’m sure she’d love to see them.” Haru smiled warmly at the two while they tried to gain any info from the conversation. Morgana didn’t say anything and simply followed behind Haru. He wasn’t the one to judge her on this matter, it was something she had responsibility for.

While Shiho and Ryuji wanted to ask what was going on, the entire trip to their destination was made in silence. Since Haru was the host, Ryuji and Shiho didn’t want to start any unnecessary conversations unless the host allowed for it.

They eventually arrived at a certain door on the same floor. Haru opened the door and immediately took off her shoes. She turned back and was about to ask them to do the same, but saw they were already following her lead. The small act made Haru feel happy on the inside. She knew she found good people to call her friends.

How long had it been since she was able to have people like that?

Haru gave them some slippers to use as they walked inside. Shiho and Ryuji glanced around and saw the interior of this room far surpassed that of Morgana’s room. The furniture, flooring, wallpaper, décor, neatness, everything showed it was top of the line and still being maintained. That was when their gaze was directed at the point of interest of the room.

It wasn’t a bedroom, wasn’t a kitchen, wasn’t a living room of any sort. Definitely not a bathroom either. It was a simple open room. The point of interest of the room was a large cabinet of the sort. It’s two outward doors were already opened, showing the altar inside. All around the wall behind the cabinet were photos of people Ryuji and Shiho didn’t know. Heck, even Haru knew little of the people on the wall. Most of them lived during a time when even her grandfather hadn’t been born yet. Inside the alter was a single photo frame which was still too far away for Ryuji or Shiho to place an identity on the person, but even the shape of the object earned a small sigh from Haru.

Haru started walking toward the altar. Her steps were slow as if every step she took was heavy and difficult.

The more they watched Haru, the more Shiho and Ryuji felt thought if they should really be here. This was obviously is very personal for Haru. While Ryuji remained somewhat clueless, Shiho started picking up hints as to what this room was as soon as she saw the cabinet in the room.

They eventually reached the cabinet. Haru grabbed some mats that were laid to the side and gave them to Ryuji, Shiho, and Morgana to sit on. Shiho sat in a seiza(kneeling) style, with Ryuji following her example. He saw Shiho more or less knew what was going on and followed her lead. Morgana simply sat on his mat as a cat, he did sit upright thinking that was the proper way for a cat instead of just lying down. As soon as she finished giving them the sitting mats, Haru sat down in a seiza style on her own mat as well and started getting to work.

Ryuji saw Haru pick up a box of matches and grabbing one match from inside to light a candle that was placed in the cabinet. Haru than grabbed to two incense sticks and light them up with the tiny flame from the candle she just lit before setting them inside some holders for them. Soon the aroma of cherry blossoms from the incense sticks could be noticed in the air.

Haru soon grabbed a small stick that had rubber at the end and struck a bell to the side with some slight force. It produced a soft ring which sounded across the open room. After that, Ryuji heard Haru begin chanting a prayer.

“With every breath I take today,  
I vow to be awake;  
And every step I take,  
I vow to take with a grateful heart.  
So I may see with eyes of love  
Into the hearts of all I meet,  
To ease their burden when I can  
And touch them with a smile of peace.”

Haru took her time saying the prayer before finishing it off with another ring to the bell.

After a slight amount of time passed, Haru finally spoke to the people behind her.

“Thank you all for being here…and being patient with my request.” Haru lightly smiled as she glanced at the photo on the altar. “It’s been a long time since anyone besides Mona-chan has come to visit mother.”

That last fact made Shiho and Ryuji go a bit wide-eyed as they also glanced at the photo on the altar. They saw a woman who had black long hair and a smile that looked almost like the smile Haru always gave them whenever she tried comforting them. The one that made someone feel someone cared about them regardless of what they thought of themselves. A caring mother that unfortunately was no longer in this world.

“This….is your mom.” Shiho had heard of Haru’s mother before, but she didn’t think she’d get to see her so soon. Usually speaking about deceased loved ones was a hard subject for anyone to immediately talk to someone about they recently got to know.

“Yes…. Her name was Fuyume Okumura.” Haru calmly said as her gaze stayed on her mother’s portrait. “….Hello..mother.”

Ryuji and Shiho became quiet again as Haru began speaking to her late mother.

“I hope you're doing well. I’ve brought some friends to come see you, if you don’t mind of course.” Haru lightly giggled at her comment. “They’re the ones I’ve been speaking about these past few weeks…..the talking cat’s here as well.”

This was one of the few moments where Morgana wouldn’t retort to the label. He calmly sat there as Haru continued.

“Oh! But he doesn’t like being called that so don’t call him as such either.” Haru turned to Morgana and gave a wink towards him to which he only responded with a light smile.

Haru turned back to the portrait of her mother. “I didn’t bring everyone sadly. Ren and Ann are busy doing…their own things.” Haru made sure not to insinuate they were together at the moment. Morgana would definitely question her on why she would say something like that if she did. “Mako-chan was busy….but I also think she still has some reservations about me. One day I’ll get her to come join me some time.”

Ryuji and Shiho both thought about their student council president. Why would Haru bring her up? Was Haru already considering Makoto a close friend of sorts?

“Oh! There’s also this interesting boy who’s joined… the little group I mentioned before.” Haru thought back to their newest member of the Phantom Thieves. “He’s an artist. A very talented one at that…” Haru paused as she thought of an unavoidable connection between her and Yusuke. A struggle to bring down the one that raised them.

“Mother….I’m doing my best right now.” Haru sighed as she said that, betraying the words she spoke. “I’ve been at a loss as to what to do with father.” Haru bowed before the altar, more specifically towards the portrait of her mother. “I’ve let you down.”

Ryuji wanted to say something at that moment. Tell Haru that it wasn’t her fault, but he knew this was a conversation between Haru and her mother, he couldn’t interrupt them. He held back that impulse and stayed quiet. Shiho also noticed the slight movement in Ryuji but saw he held himself back.

“Father’s….become a completely different person than when you last saw him….perhaps you already know as he hasn’t visited you since the first year of your death.”

The moment Haru said that Ryuji’s hands tightened into a fist while Shiho’s mouth slightly opened in shock. Haru’s father hasn’t visited his late wife for that long? While Ryuji was left guessing as to when Haru’s mother died, Shiho knew that Haru’s mother wasn’t present for most of her life. At the very least, that might be seven years that Haru’s father had neglected to see his late wife even once. Could he have just forgotten about her that quickly?!

“ _Haru’s father….what kind of person is he?”_ Shiho couldn’t imagine how heartless a person had to be to do something like this. A loved one, especially a spouse, should be remembered and treasured, even after death. To just forget about them or ignore them….how would the deceased one feel about the fact if they ever came to learn about it?!

“Even though father’s became like this…..I still haven’t given up on him!” Haru’s declaration surprised Ryuji and Shiho since they didn’t expect Haru to say something like that. “I promised you to not leave him after you left. You entrusted him to me….” Haru looked down at her knees, her hands forming into fists on her knees. “I thought all that entailed was doing as he said and being the ‘perfect’ daughter he wanted me to be….but all that’s done is turn him into the way that he is.”

Haru recalled that Shadow that was her father. That man who was hellbent on achieving his goals. Even sacrificing the lives of his workers and daughter were necessary steps to grant his own selfish desires.

“but….I don’t think I can do it alone anymore.” Haru said the undeniable truth. No matter what she said, it was likely her father wouldn’t go back to the man her mother knew. “I’ll keep trying…maybe a miracle will happen if I just believe it, but if it doesn’t happen…” Haru took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Bringing up the resolve within her.

Ryuji and Shiho both had a guess as to what Haru would say next.

“I plan on stealing his heart….to have him confess his crimes…..” Haru opened her eyes and looked at her mother. “He’s…not someone I can allow to continue to be who he is. I can’t stand to watch more lives be ruined by him….I…..I don’t want my life ruined by him!” Haru glanced behind her to see Ryuji and Shiho looking at her. They both looked at her seriously as they agreed with her sentiments.

Haru looked back to her mother. “I won't leave father alone…but I also won’t allow for who he has become. When I’m ready…. I’m going to ask my friends for help….and when….. if that happens…” Haru shook her head in regret. “Then that is what must happen. I hope father can one day come and visit you, mother….. I’m sure…somewhere in his heart…he misses you dearly.” Haru finished her conversation with a bow. “Please…give me your blessings.”

After a few minutes of silence, Haru finally got up and looked behind her to face her friends. “Thank you for being here…even though I didn’t invite you over for this reason specifically.” Haru chuckled softly after saying that. It had been a much due visit for Haru.

“No problem, Haru,” Shiho said. As Shiho was about to say more, someone beat her to it.

“Hey…Haru.” Shiho, Morgana, and Haru turned to face Ryuji who was standing up compared to the rest of them who were still sitting down. “Why?....” His face still had that serious look.

“Why?” Haru said as she was puzzled by the one-word question.

“Why are you still calling that man your father?!” Ryuji strongly said. “You can’t give up on him?! Hell!! You should have given up on that kind of person a long time ago!!!!”

“Ryuji!!!” Shiho spoke to him directly for once. Did he forget about why they were having problems and just decided to do the same with Haru? Did he just forget where they were and what Haru was just saying?! What Haru was just doing?!

“I’m not letting up on this!!” Ryuji said back to Shiho which surprised her. “What kind of man abandons his daughter and forgets about his wife like this?!” Ryuji hands were clenched into his fists as he was reminded of someone. “A man who abandons his family for his own selfish reasons is someone I’ll never consider a father!!!” Haru kept looking at Ryuji as she was a bit surprised at Ryuji’s initial outburst but calmed down after hearing him out. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you hated your father by this point, Haru…..” While Ryuji knew this might hurt Haru, he couldn’t hide how he truly felt about the situation. It hit somewhere close to home for him.

“Hate?” Ryuji heard Haru say back to him. “…..You sound so sure I would hate him now.” Haru looked at Ryuji with her usual comforting smile. “Is there a reason why you sound so sure?” Haru said as she recalled a conversation she had with Ryuji before.

Ryuji froze at the question thrown at him. He glanced downward in a frustrated fashion. That was when Shiho noticed his hands shaking slightly. Ryuji looked back at Haru after a couple of seconds of silence.

“Yeah…I have one.” Ryuji took a deep breath and exhaled. “My old man was also a shitty person.” Ryuji began speaking of the person he resented the most. Perhaps even more than Kamoshida. “He was an alcoholic. Bastard always came home late and was always spending our money on his booze and gambling addiction.” Ryuji gnashed his teeth as he recalled those childhood memories. “Whenever he came home in a bad mood because he lost at the slots, which was often,….he’d take his anger out on my mom.”

Shiho and Morgana were stunned silent at the fact and Haru quietly listened to Ryuji venting out his feelings.

“All of my childhood was completely ruined by that bastard!!!” Ryuji noticed all eyes directed on him, but he kept on going. “After all the things he did to me and my mom, you wanna what he did next?! He left us!!!! Figured he couldn’t get any more out of us and just left us for god knows what?!!!! He abandoned me and my mom!!!!!” Ryuji face turned slightly red from the anger he felt. “Leaving my mom behind to raise me alone. I should have been angry at the fact, but all I thought when he left our life was…good riddance.” After venting a bit more, Ryuji started calming down and looked at Haru. “It was then on, that I’d be different from my old man. I won’t treat the people around me like shit like he did. I’ll be the one to give my mom the life she deserves!!!......” Ryuji finally stopped letting out those feelings that were bottled up and relaxed.

Ryuji was lightly gasping for air as he was yelling for quite a bit. Everyone looked Ryuji differently than before. Even Morgana, who usually found something to poke fun at Ryuji, stayed silent at Ryuji’s venting. Shiho looked at Ryuji for a couple of seconds before starting to contemplate about something.

As Ryuji was wondering why he blew up like that, he heard Haru get up off the ground and saw her look at him in the eyes. Haru’s brown eyes didn’t show the hurt or anger Ryuji expected, only the kindness they usually exhibited.

"Your father is the…” Haru paused as she wondered how to word it. “ 'bastard’ you called him.” Everyone stared gobsmacked at Haru as they never expected such a phrase to come out of her sweet little mouth. Haru flailed her arms around, huffing at the fact. “How dare he hurt you and your mother!!! If he ever tries to hurt you or your mother again, be sure to call me and your senpai here will teach him a lesson!!!” Haru then put her hand on Ryuji’s shoulder while he looked at her, confused by the turn of events. He wasn’t supposed to be getting comforted here, he didn’t ask for it either?

“You’re a very sweet and strong person, Ryuji.” Haru lightly tapped Ryuji’s cheeks “Please don’t lose sight of that.” Haru giggled at Ryuji’s surprised and slightly blushing face as the sight of Haru giggling sweetly at him left him a bit flustered.

After doing that, Haru went over and picked up her mat as she started cleaning up.

After a couple of seconds of shock, Ryuji shook his head and snapped back to himself. “Wait a minute!!!” The outburst made Haru stop what she was doing and look at Ryuji. “You didn’t answer my question! Why are you still trying to help your father!? After all he’s done to you, how can you still even call your dad that?!”

Haru paused as the question was asked again and smiled.

“Ryuji….Do you know how light and dark are basically two sides on the same coin?” Haru returned Ryuji’s question with another one. A random one at that, but Ryuji went along with it and nodded.

“Yeah….basically they cancel each other out. Everyone knows that.”

“Well, can you drive out the darkness with darkness?” Haru asked another question.

“….No, you can’t.” Ryuji didn’t know where Haru was going with this. Were they playing 21 questions or something now?

“Correct! Only light can do that.” Haru paused to let the words sink in a bit. “In that case, aren’t love and hate also considered to be two sides of the same coin?”

Ryuji didn’t respond to this question as he had a feeling where it would go. Morgana and Shiho also got the clue. Haru didn’t wait for a response and continued.

“Hate cannot drive out hate. Only love can do that.” Haru glanced at her mother’s photo and smiled. “I will continue to try and bring back the man who my mother saw before she passed away. I want him to come here and pay his respects to mother and realize the wrongs he has committed.” Haru turned back to look at Ryuji. “Perhaps…you no longer view the man who left your family to be your father anymore and I won’t say anything against that. He’s definitely lost any reason to call himself so….but my father is different. Father is still here…he’s raised me to this point in my life and while…he’s changed since mother’s passing, I believe somewhere in that heart of his, there’s still the man who raised me alongside mother.”

Despite the heavy topic, Ryuji saw no ounce of hesitation on Haru’s face as she spoke. It made him believe Haru trusted every word she said. Haru still trusted her father despite everything.

Haru gave one last sigh. “It’s only a matter of time. Whether that be my words actually get through to him or…I’ll have to take more direct methods.” The meaning was obvious to the Phantom Thieves. “Whichever choice happens…..I’ll do it because I love my father, and don’t wish for him to become degraded any further.”

After that serious speech, her serious expression turned back to that cheerful one she always showed to everyone. “I’m just lucky to have good friends like you guys to be with me along the way.” She glanced at Morgana and Ryuji and sighed at both of them, which only left the two confused. “If only you two got along much more, it’d lessen my worries.” Haru sighed woefully, making the two glance at each other before quickly grumbling away from each other.

Haru shook her head at the sight, but still had the drive to get these two to be good friends one day. Haru glanced at Shiho as well.

“But, if you ever need anything from me, please don’t hesitate to ask. It’s only right for friends to care about one another,” Haru glanced between Ryuji and Shiho. “even when we have our differences or fights. We must remember that only we can understand each other, that’s what a true friend is.” Haru gave one last smile to Shiho before going back to cleaning.

Shiho looked at Haru and knew exactly what she was insinuating. Shiho sighed to herself internally wondering why she always had to be a burden to others. She should have been fine after Kamoshida had been sent to prison and yet….She still had to trouble her friends somehow, someway.

Ryuji noticed the final glance between the two. He looked back between Shiho and his own two feet before finally deciding to go through with it.

“Shiho!” Ryuji loudly said, getting everyone’s attention on him. Ryuji saw he grabbed Shiho’s attention and continued. “I….I’m sorry. I really didn’t nothing of it when I left you behind, but I realize I should have been more concerned about you…especially after what happened to you.” Ryuji took a deep breath. “I can’t say anything about my fuck up….but I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again. So…can you forgive me?”

If this didn’t work, Ryuji wouldn’t know what to do next.

Shiho looked at Ryuji’s sincere expression and unlike before, it made her smile at the rare sight.

Ryuji’s acting proper. Who knew she’d be here to witness him being like this, even more, that it was towards herself. Shiho took a deep breath and suddenly she could feel all that negative energy she kept bottled up being let out. Maybe listening to Haru just had that effect on people. Maybe Ryuji’s words finally got through the miasma that was her emotions. Maybe all the right pieces just fit exactly when she needed them to be. Point is, she couldn’t have done it by herself. She needed her friends…just like Haru said now.

Shiho looked at Ryuji and the latter noticed those originally hesitant and gloomy eyes were all gone and back came the mischievous liveliness he last saw at Big Bang Burger.

Shiho crossed her arms and sighed at Ryuji with a smirk. “I guess I can accept that apology. I can’t stay ‘pissy’ can I?”

Ryuji flinched as Shiho brought it back up. Why did he have to go and say that?! “Listen Shiho, I didn’t mean-

Ryuji’s was interrupted by a tackle by Shiho as she hugged him swiftly. “I know. I was just kidding.” Shiho said teasingly before going silent for a couple of seconds. “I was… the one being an asshole. Sorry for calling you one.”

Ryuji quickly refused the apology. “Nah….I think you were good to call me one.” Ryuji said back. For some reason, it just hit him now that he was being hugged by a girl. The smell of Shiho’s shampoo was really sweet and good, making him think it was the closest he’s been to a girl in a while. “So…umm” Ryuji tried to take his mind off the weird thoughts. “anything you need help with, I’m there for you. Whatever it is….as long as it’s not too expensive.”

“Cheapskate.” Ryuji heard Shiho say clearly, which made him roll his eyes.

“Sorry I’m not Haru.” Ryuji wittily said back, which earned a giggle from Shiho and Haru who heard while cleaning.

“I joke, I joke. I’m gonna make keep your word, alright?” Shiho said as she finally let go of Ryuji. She looked at him from the bottom up in a new light. The action made Ryuji raise an eyebrow.

“Do I got something on me or something. “Ryuji said as he checked himself. No glaring stains on his pants or shirts. His fly wasn’t down, so Ryuji felt he was in the clear.

“No just….” Shiho glanced at Haru and smiled. “I’m just seeing what Haru said was true.” Shiho turned back to Ryuji with a grin on her face.

Shiho quickly went up to Ryuji and started patting him on the head softly, as if she weren’t petting a teenage boy, but a small child. “You really are a momma’s boy, Ryuji,” Shiho said with a giggle which made Ryuji react strongly.

“Oh C’ mon!!!” Ryuji said, and with that, they delved back to their usual banter. The kind of banter Haru didn’t mind because she knew things were back to how they used to be. They solved their problems and became closer.

After Haru finished cleaning up her family’s alter and leaving her home, the group went off to have their own meal, all paid for by their reliable senpai. They became closer after this trip which was all necessary for the tribulations to come in the later part of the year. The Phantom Thieves had no idea what the future would bring, even their time-traveling leader could only wait anxiously as the unclear future drew closer and closer.

* * *

  
***LeBlanc***

  
The sky was an orangish tint as the sun was close to setting, signaling the coming of nighttime was near. For Sojiro that also meant it’s almost time to close down shop. He glanced around the store and decided to close early since there were no customers. As he was putting the stools up on the counter after cleaning, he started wondering where the young man who was staying in his attic was.

Sojiro glanced outside and saw that there was still time for Ren to get here before he headed home. _“Wonder what he left so early for?”_ Sojiro recalled how Ren left Leblanc without his usual breakfast. He hoped the boy had some money on him or else he’d be starving outside. “Well, he should be fine,” Sojiro said as he started wiping down the tables.

As he was about close to finishing up, he heard the bell ring, indicating someone came inside. Sojiro started turning back to face the door. “Sorry but we’re closing up-

Sojiro stopped mid-sentence when he saw two people at the door. One was the boy he was thinking about before and the other was a beautiful young woman. Seeing the two come in together, made Sojiro connect the dots quickly and smile at the revelation.

“Well, now. So were you with Ann-chan all day?” Sojiro asked Ren as he was standing next to Ann. Ren simply smiled back at the teasing. Showing no signs of embarrassment as if to show Sojiro what he thought was simply reading too much into their circumstances.

“Yeah, she went to a modeling shoot and I just went to go see how it was done.” Ren looked at Ann who was just going along with Ren’s plan. They had to show Sojiro they were just friends, lest they want him to accidentally spill the beans while Morgana was around.

Sojiro glanced at the couple and simply chuckled. “So you spent the entire day with her?’

“We met around the middle of the day and then he invited me over for some coffee,” Ann said as that was what Ren and her came up with.

Sojiro nodded along, taking the response calmly, though his real thoughts were hidden to Ren and Ann. “I see, then you’ll be closing up the shop then?” The question made Ren pause.

“Wait? You’re closing up already?” It wasn’t anywhere near close to Leblanc’s closing time.

Sojiro nodded his head, acting as if he didn’t notice Ren’s confusion. “Yeah, I figured today would be slow so it doesn’t really matter” There it was. The nonchalant tone that made Ren question how much money Sojiro had saved up to ignore his business at times like this. Add in the fact Leblanc was not a very busy coffee shop in the first place and you wonder how the heck Leblanc still stood, not that Ren wanted it to fall. It was his home for now.

Sojiro put the washcloth away and turned to the kitchen sink on to wash his hands. After a quick wash, he took one final glance at the shop and the two teens here. “You know to wash the coffee pots after you finished using them. right?” Sojiro asked Ren and was satisfied with the agreement Ren gave. “Well, then I’ll be off, remember to lock the door when you’re done.” Sojiro started walking past the Ren and Ann but stopped right at the door.

“I cleaned this place up well so I don’t want to see a mess in here. You got it?” Sojiro asked glancing at the couple behind him.

They both nodded in response in sync which made Sojiro smile. They weren’t fooling someone as experienced as him, but if that wanted to play this game, well, he saw no reason to intrude on the details of the young ones.

“Well, then. Enjoy yourselves.” Sojiro left those words for them as he exited Leblanc and left them truly alone.

Ren and Ann glanced at each other and wondered if they did fool Sojiro or if he saw right through them. Regardless, they were left alone, which was unexpected to Ren. Ren looked around and clarified they were indeed alone. Morgana was staying with Haru today and he didn’t expect anyone to visit Leblanc since Sojiro just closed up shop. He took a glance at Ann and in that exact moment, she also happened to be glancing in his direction.

“So….I guess we have some privacy, pretty good huh?” Ren tried to play it off like nothing hoping to make it less awkward. A girl and a guy, being home alone together would make anyone feel that way. Even though Ren felt that way, he had to be the more mature one so Ann could feel at ease.

“…….”

Ann didn’t say anything at first, which made Ren turn to look at her again and saw her face had a reddish tint to it. Obviously, knowing they were going to be completely alone at Ren’s home was enough to let the innocent girl’s mind wander to the unknown dark side.

“Ann? You ok?” Ren asked.

“…..No…I’m not!” Ann’s response surprised Ren.

“Why?” Ren asked.

“Because…..How can I be calm when I’m alone with my boyfriend at his home?!” Despite calling herself innocent, Ann had seen enough movies to know where this was going. They were a guy and a girl….alone. What guy wouldn’t try and take advantage of that situation?

After listening to Ann, Ren took a couple moments to process it before chuckling softly, which caught Ann’s attention.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Ann said as she didn’t like being made fun of.

“I’m sorry, Ann. It’s just…. you’re so cute when you act like that.” Ren happily delivered to Ann.

Ren could see Ann’s cheeks burn a furious red as she heard the compliment. “I-Idiot!” Ann turned away from Ren, which showed her defenseless back to Ren.

The sight caused some memories to surface for Ren. The night she found out about his damaging lifestyle, she also turned his back to him and left him in the cold dark night alone. She was angry with him that night and she had every right to be. He really wanted to reach out and embrace her from behind, but he didn’t feel worthy enough to do so. He lied to her.

The feelings he felt compelled Ren to act.

Ann suddenly felt something immediately touch her back as two strong arms surrounded her waist. “R-Ren?! What are you-

“Do you hate it?” Ren asked softly in her ear, which made her blush even more. “ I haven’t really held you like this before so I just wanted to try it once……” Ren said in complete honesty. His time with Ann in the past, it couldn’t really be called the sweetest of relationships. While they did have feelings for each other, there were much more important matters to attend to besides spending time with each other. There was the plot of Shido to deal with and then after that was the anxious wait for Shido’s change of heart with it finally ending their journey to the depths of mementos and that….was the end of it.

He’d only shared a few intimate hugs and kisses with Ann, but he’d never really given her the experience of being a genuine couple. Coming back, Ren realized this as he missed Ann every day. He vowed that not only would he save his friends from the tragic fate they suffered because of him, but he’d also be the best lover he could be to the person he thought the world of.

Ann grew quiet, as for some reason, she grew very emotional at the question. something stirred inside her again, making her wonder what this feeling is.

If Ann could try and compare it to something, it’d be like a tiny flame suddenly shaking slightly and growing at a snail’s pace. As if Ren’s feelings were the fuel to make it even stronger. It craved more….Ann wondered if this feeling was love?

Ren didn’t hear a response and only heard a slight hum, but it sounded like an agreement to him so he kept Ann in his embrace for a couple more minutes.

They stayed in each other’s company. Complicated thoughts were cast away as they were the only thing in their minds.

 _“It would be nice if we could just stay like this….”_ They both thought.

After those few precious minutes, Ren slowly let go of Ann. Despite being surprised by it, Ann felt a bit reluctant to feel these arms leave her. She didn’t mind staying in them forever.

‘Sorry.” Ren said as he realized he’d acted a bit strange. The memories from the past would always make him act odd. “I’ll make us some coffee now,” Ren said while scrambling to the coffee maker, trying to change the flow of their conversation.

“…..It’s fine.” Ann said and saw Ren pause in response.

“You don’t want coffee?” Ren asked. That was the reason he brought her over, besides wanting to end the day with Ann here.

Ann stopped for a second before shaking her head in amusement. “No! I was talking about the hug….I don’t mind doing that again…if you want of course!” Ann said as she felt her cheeks had flushed red so many times today that it was going to stay that way permanently.

Ren looked at Ann for a few seconds before giving her a warm expression. “I’m glad you said that. I really liked it too.” As Ren turned to start brewing some coffee, Ann saw him turn back to her again. “You can do it too…I’d like that as well.” Ren gave her a cheeky smile that made her heart flutter. That face that charmed her that first day he came to Shujin always looked much better with any smile on it.

“Ah, ummm….I’ll keep it in mind,” Ann said that with all honesty. She soon found herself to be craving that intimacy with Ren. As if she’d been starved of it for a very long time.

For some time, they talked about various things while the coffee brewed, their time at school, some more things about themselves, and eventually, their conversation arrived at their current occupation. The Phantom Thieves.

“Hey?” Ren heard Ann call him as he was pouring her coffee.

“Yeah? What’s up?” Ren replied.

“So how long do you think…we’ll be doing this?” Ann asked.

Ren pondered for a second before responding. “…..I hope we can be together for a very long time, Ann.” Ren calmly said with a smile on his face. The bold response made Ann look at Ren with a sweet smile on her face, cheeks slightly hot, but not so bad as before. It showed she thought the same and she was getting used to it.

“Not that you, dummy,” Ann said back.

“Well, you gotta clarify what you mean then,” Ren said as he handed her a cup of coffee. Ann picked it up carefully with both hands and blew softly on the steaming coffee while she prepared her answer. Ren watched those red lips pucker up and couldn’t help thinking of their time in the Cinema.

“I’m talking about the Phantom Thieves.” Ann clarified.

Ren paused for a second while pouring his cup of coffee. The slight jitter wasn’t noticed by Ann as her attention was on the hot cup of coffee in her hands. If she wasn’t careful, her hands might burn slightly and drop the coffee cup.

Ren knew the lifespan of the Phantom Thieves…and he wished it was just their careers that ended that day, but unfortunately…life wasn’t so kind to them.

“Who knows?....” Ren finished pouring his cup of hot coffee and went over it sit down next to Ann on a stool next to her. Ann noticed his slightly discouraged tone and she began thinking it might have been her fault.

“So-Sorry for asking.” Ann stuttered. She didn’t think it meant a lot to Ren, they barely started after all. “Maybe I shouldn’t be such a downer all of a sudden when we’ve barely started.”

Ren noticed Ann’s attempt to cheer him up and shook his head at himself internally. What was he doing? He has to stop thinking about the past now. He had to be worried about the future instead.

“Nah…it’s fine just….what makes you ask?” Ren asked Ann. Hearing Ren made Ann look at her coffee that was still hot, but no longer emitted steam.

“…..You know? At first, the thought of changing people’s hearts sounded….I don’t know…heroic? Like it was our destiny or something like that?” Ann lightly chuckled at the thought. It sounded very childish now that she heard herself say it. “So at first, I didn’t see a problem with it but….now that we’ve taken down our 2nd target and discovering someone else is using the metaverse for some reason,” Ann recalled that black masked man who called himself Jester. “I realize…I wonder how long we’ll keep this up and…if it’s worth it.”

“Worth it?” Ren asked, wanting to hear about that more.

“Yeah…..” Ann rubbed her ribs, fully healed and healthy. “Fighting Madarame….we got hurt…like it really, really hurt!!!” Getting smacked against a wall but a heavy wooden pillar hurt like hell. If it weren’t for the rules of the metaverse, Ann felt she might have actually died from that impact. “I'm just worrying….like I finally see what Shiho was talking about before we went into the palace.”

“Do you wanna stop?” Ren suddenly asked, making Ann look at him in surprise. He looked at her calmly as if he didn’t just ask an out of nowhere question.

“Wha-What?”

“Do you wanna stop being a Phantom Thief?” Ren asked a clearer question.

Ann grew quiet at the question. Seeing Ann’s reaction, Ren didn’t pressure her and waited for her response. Whatever she said, he’d support it. After a few minutes of silence, Ann finally spoke.

“Even if I said yes, you’re not going to stop…right?” Ann just had a feeling that'd be the case.

“….Why should it matter if I stop?”

“Because…. I’d be worried if I wasn’t there with you.” Ann said clearly. There was no doubt in Ann’s mind that would be the case if she stopped going into the metaverse. She didn’t like the idea of leaving Ren alone, even if he had the others with him, there was still that nagging feeling in her that told her to not leave him alone. If she did, she might lose him.

Ren took a sip out of his coffee as he listened to Ann. Ren couldn’t lie, he was happy to hear that. That worry she had in the past was still there and it was still strong enough to pull at his heartstrings. Still, should he be happy of the thought of putting her in that danger again?

Ren glanced at Ann’s figure. While very alluring and lovely, it was also delicate and fragile. Even if the metaverse gave her enhancements of some sort, she could still die if enough damage was given. The thought of losing her again made him feel chills.

Ren sighed as he put his cup of coffee down. “Ann…” Ann gave Ren her attention. “I’m not going to stop…at least not now.”

“Is it Haru?” Ann asked as that could be the only reason Ann could think of as a personal reason for Ren to continue. “Because we can help her with that and then-

“There’s more…” Ren cut Ann off. “There’s something else I need to do…. Something I need the Phantom Thieves help, to accomplish.” Ren didn’t explain further, not unless Ann asked. Even if she did, the most he’d say is Shido. The Holy Grail would be hidden until the end. There was also another factor involved in not saying anything more.

Ren glanced outside and saw it was dark. _"It’s getting late, I should get Ann home soon.”_

“….It’s getting late, huh?” Ann said as she noticed his glance outside. She really wanted to ask more, but she knew Ren would be urging her to get home. Maybe she should ask if she could spend the night? Nah, too bold….for now at least.

“Yeah, Let’s get you home,” Ren said as he got up and held his hand out for Ann. Putting on the gentle smile to ease her tense self.

The moment Ann saw that smile, her inquires melted away. She figured there were plenty more chances to talk about this. She didn’t want to end their date on a somber note, she returned his smile with her own. “Thanks.”

The couple walked the dark streets in Yongen-jaya as they enjoyed their nice peaceful walk in the night. After the silent walk there, Ren finally arrived at an area, he’d been waiting to discover.

“So this is your apartment….” Ren said as he memorized the room number and floor. He also made sure to put it into his phone.

Ann blushed slightly at his obvious actions. “Yeah… don’t come over out of nowhere!”

“So you’re saying I can come over if I tell you?” Ren said with a sly smile.

“…Yeah, you can…if I approve of it of course.” Ann said with her own sly expression.

“So….I guess this ends our date today,” Ren said. He felt kind of sad their first date was over but it was a good one to start it all.

“Yeah…I had fun!” Ann shared the same sentiments.

“Well then.” Ren got closer to Ann to which she backed up in response.

“Ren?!” Ann didn’t expect such a forward move.

“Well…People end their dates with a goodbye kiss right?” Ren asked.

Ann finally realized what Ren was doing and giggled. “Oh! Hehehe, Sorry, I’m new to this dating-

Before Ann could continue, her cherry red lips were sealed by Ren’s lips. Ann didn’t mind the cutoff and closed her eyes to immerse herself in the feeling as Ren did. Ren pinned her against the wall as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ann had to admit, it was scary how used to this she was getting, but it was only a small thought in the torrent of pleasure their kisses brought her. It was just like they said, it felt like fireworks were going off in the background.

After a few minutes of lips smooching, Ren separated from Ann, though Ann could see the reluctance which made her giggle sweetly.

“You really look like you wanna have another go.” Ann offered. She’d be lying if she didn’t crave it as well.

“Well, since you got me addicted to the feeling,” Ren said as he brought up their kiss in the Cinema. As expected, it caused Ann to blush, but there was also some surprise in her eyes which made Ren slightly confused. “Ann?”

“No-Nothing!” Ann quickly said. Suddenly she remembered that ‘detail’ and that killed the mood for her. She glanced around them, wondering if someone else was watching them “Well, Umm, It’s getting late, so you should head home!” Ann started grabbing her keys out of her purse.

“What about the-

Ren was cut off as Ann gave him a peck on the cheek. “There! Good night! Thanks for taking me home and I love you!” Ann opened the door and quickly closed the door on him.

Ren stood there, dazed by the sudden chain of events.

 **“Wow…What did you do?”** A voice came out of nowhere which made Ren jump back in response, only to see his friendly neighborhood other self right next to him.

 _“Ar-Arsene!!? How long have you been there?!”_ Ren asked.

 **“Long enough to see you pin Ann against the wall and ravage those delectable lips.”** Arsene brought his claw his chin in thought. **“Ravage….Hey! I think I found a new call out! What do you think of 'Ravage them!!!' Sounds pretty good eh?."**

Ren looked at his other self for a couple of moments, before sighing. _“Le-Let’s just go home….you probably have a lot of questions huh?”_ Today was eventful so he had a lot to talk about.

 **“Oh, boy do I!! First question…..”** The banter between user and Persona would continue deep into the night. It would never occur to Ren to ask Arsene how his day went, and so Ren wouldn’t come to find out about Arsene’s secret conversation with an acquaintance of his until much later down the road.

* * *

  
***Ann’s Apartment. ***

  
Ann was taking off her shoes at the doorway of her home. Her lips felt like they were on fire as she still felt the sensation of Ren’s lips on them. Her lips quivered with excitement as they eagerly wanted more.

 _“Was I always like this?!”_ Ann said as she touched her own lips. _“Am I the kind of girl who just goes nuts on her boyfriend? I'm really not shameless like Niijima-senpai called me?! Right?!”_ Ann felt she did things she’d normally never do if she thought about it beforehand. It was probably Ren that made her act differently. He just had that kind of effect on her. That damm charming smile he had that lured her into…..

That was when Ann noticed the light was on in her living room. _“Weird….did I leave the light on before leaving?”_ That brought another question to mind though. Why would she turn it on in the morning?

Ann walked towards her living room and that’s when she started hearing paper moving. As if, someone was reading a book. “ _Someone’s in the house?!”_ Ann came to that conclusion and just when she was thinking of going to get Ren, a voice called out to her.

“Oh? Is that Ann-chan I hear? Have you finally come home?” the voice was graceful and was obviously a woman’s. “We can finally meet each other.”

Sensing no malice in the voice, Ann cautiously approached the opening of the living room and saw a woman sitting on her sofa. She had glasses on while she was reading a book that Ann had no knowledge of owning. Her black hair was long enough to reach her slim waist. Her blue dress was what stood out to Ann as the woman’s light green eyes focused on her.

“Now, Now, young lady. I wonder where you were off to return so late into the night.” Grace looked at Ann who was surprised to find someone else in her home.

Ann immediately took a couple steps back. “Wh-Who are you?!”

Grace noted the caution and simply smiled as if amused by Ann’s reaction. “Me? Well, You should know. I’m you caretaker. Grace Amano.” Grace smiled as she finally met face to face with the one she had been living with for a while.

“Now…If you can explain, what you were just doing right now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50 Chapters and around 260,000 words....and we're barely getting close to Kaneshiro. If that isn't an indicator of how the pace of this fic is going to be, well, I don't know what to tell ya.
> 
> So we've reached this milestone, just wanna say thanks to all of you who have been reading so far. For all the support you've shown, I was kinda not expecting at all in the beginning. We still got a long way to go before the end, but I'm determined to see it through.
> 
> Now for this little milestone, I'd figured I'd give you an idea, so to say, of how far ahead I've thought for the fic....... Pretty much everything...except for Sae's palace, still tinkering with it, but I'm getting there. Now i say pretty much everything, but sometimes, plans change. Kaneshiro was once a completely different idea than what i have planned for him now so that gives you an idea. Point is, I'm not flying completely blind on this fic. I have a general road map and as long as i follow it, I should be good....hopefully.
> 
> Now something to talk about....my update schedule.....there is none. Literally, I've been posting chapters whenever they're ready or whenever I feel like it. It's usually the former though. Chapters have just happened to be ready on a somewhat weekly basis and I've magically been sticking to that time frame but don't expect me to stick to that usual timeframe. I just let it happen freely.
> 
> On the topic of when I'm posting chapters!....I wont be focusing on TTR immediately after posting this chapter like I usually do. If(lol,hopefully there some of you here) there's any ShuAnn fans here, then you know next week will be ShuAnn week!! I'll also be participating for all 7 days and be posting a fic for each day! So for these remaining few days, I want to go and clean them up a little so that they're ready to go next week! 
> 
> So there might be a delay next chapter, but then again, i don't really have a schedule so....I guess what I'm trying to say it might take a little while longer for next chapter to come out, despite no update schedule....I confuse myself sometimes, lol.
> 
> Lots of things happened this chapter, Some bonding with Haru, Shiho, Ryuji, and Morgana. Setting up Haru for more things in the future. Some more RenAnn fluff and a bit of spiciness, some feels were also mixed in there with Ann's remnant self and Ren's struggle to come to terms with his past. and the final reveal at the end where Ann finally meets her caretaker! Now you might be asking yourself, 'well? what did Grace and Arsene talk about?" and the answer to that is that you'll have to wait and find out in the future! 
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter, thank you for reading TTR this far, and I hope to see you again next chapter! Let's see how far this fic will take us!


End file.
